The Hunt
by ZibbelCoot
Summary: Rated mature due to Dilandau level violence. Takes place after the Escaflowne Movie, the sorcerers are attempting to take over Gaea but need the Goddess to do it. What if they called the wrong girl?
1. Prologue: A Call For A Goddess

**The Hunt – Prologue: A Call For A Goddess**  
-Zibbelcoot

Disclaimer/Claimer:  
All Escaflowne characters, places and such are ©1996, ©1998, ©1999 TV Tokyo, Sunrise and English adaptation ©1998 However, Zorya Pele, Syrun, Galese, Takaru/Ricpen, Rihae, Latro, King Kaele, Korent (as well as the places Celet and Hiwero) are my mine so ask if you want to use them. The song "Syrun" (the English and translation) is also mine so please don't use it without asking!

Author's Notes:  
The Hunt was originally written to be a 20 page response to a challenge set forth by GoldenDragon2000. It went on a bit more than 20 pages over the course of a few weeks, which became months and then years.

The Hunt takes place about two and a half years after the end of the Escaflowne: A Girl in Gaea. The movie is significantly different from the tv series so I would recommend seeing it before reading this fanfic (but it is not entirely necessary to enjoy the fanfic). I've borrowed some elements from the tv series to help flesh out the movie universe, hopefully you'll enjoy them. One important fact that will be rigorously enforced from the movie is the fact that Dilandau is male, nothing else.

* * *

Zorya watched the exchange students with something akin to indifference. What was so special about them? They had two eyes, arms, legs and a head just like everyone else. Why should they get all the special attention? With a sigh, Zorya pushed herself off the bleachers she rested on. Things would be busier with the exchange students following them around. 

"And here class is the football field for our school. As you can see there has been quite a bit of improvements made from the brochure we showed you-" Zorya tuned out the teacher that was babbling and watched the group. Twenty kids total, the same amount in her Intro to Japanese class. A wry grin pulled at her lips. _Maybe one of them is into kendo or maybe even fencing._

"Here they are now. I was hoping to introduce you all later but it seems my class was a bit impatient to meet you all-" Again Zorya tuned out the teacher and hurried down the steps to where the rest of her class waited. Standing to the side of the group Zorya gave the exchange students a closer look. _Ten boys and ten girls, how predictable,_ Zorya thought. "Now then class, what do you say?"

"Konnichiwa," the twenty American students said in a somewhat monotonous singular voice. Zorya rolled her eyes and wondered which one would be shadowing her around for the next two weeks.

"Thank you friends," the Japanese students intoned, their accents heavy. Zorya blinked, she didn't think they'd be able to speak English well.

"Now then, I might as well pair you off. Dylan, Hikaru is your partner, yes Hikaru the one with dark hair. Kyleen, Yukari is your partner. Zorya?" She took an obligatory step forward. From within the group of Japanese student's one pair of eyes widened. She didn't see that however. "There you are. Hitomi Kanzaki is your partner. Hitomi?"

A girl with short light brown hair and brilliant green eyes stepped forward, a worn duffel bag over her shoulder. Zorya was about to step forward and stopped. There was something... something odd about this girl, something that made Zorya stop and think. There was something wrong... something around her that she could almost see and... Zorya nearly jumped out of her skin as the eyes appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Hello."

"Eep!" Zorya took a step back and a deep breath. She didn't understand why she just zoned out. The girl's face showed a mixture of surprise and concern at her reaction. Her mind scrambled through all the practice conversations in Japanese class. "Hajimemashite watashi Pele Zorya-desu. Dozo yoroshiku."

"Dozo yoroshiku. It is nice to meet you Zorya."

"Yea um... I guess we better get to class huh?"

"Hai." Zorya had to fight back the urge to barf, the girl was just... too... too enthusiastic about going to school. _It's in another language, she doesn't have to worry idiot._

"Well, let's get going then. I'm sure you'll like it around here..."

* * *

The four men huddled around the center of the room, an object before them. "Yes, this shall work. We shall succeed-" 

"Where Folken failed. We will-

"Control Gaea for-"

"Ourselves and no one-"

"Shall take it from us," the first speaker finished, throwing a mad grin at his three companions. Folken had been mad to think such a plan would work, especially with all those unknown variables! "We've identified them all and know their effects. We don't-"

"Require the object of destruction, merely-"

"Just the Winged Goddess to procure-"

"This nation and from them it will spiral-"

"Outward and Gaea will be in our grasp," the tallest, and first speaker, finished once more. All eyes moved from him to the object, which was a person at the center of the room. "You want your sister back, don't you?"

"Y-yes sirs," a light tenor voice carried on the stagnant air. To anyone but the four in the room it would have sounded like the most beautiful music, the match to a perfect wine or rose. Those few, stammered words held a magic all their own, locked away in the timbre, the notes and melody. A magic that was enough to hypnotize anyone anywhere. Even a world away...

"Good, then-"

"We must-"

"Begin to-"

"Prepare..."

* * *

Zorya couldn't help but feel a bit better than last week; Hitomi was turning out to be okay. At least she hadn't gotten stuck with the girl drooling over all the track stars of the school... She giggled as Hitomi did her impression of the latest Japanese substitute teacher. They might as well send them to study hall, it wasn't like they actually learned anything! Zorya was about to add something else when someone bumped into them. Zorya was about to complain when she saw it hadn't been one but two people. Both of whom weren't in the Japanese class and swarmed Hitomi. "I just heard the kawaii-est things about you-" Zorya flinched as they butchered the pronunciation. 

"-and that's about it so what do you think!" Zorya gave herself a little shake. _I need to feign some interest and pay attention._

"Zorya, may I?"

"Uh, sure you can visit the track area. Meet me in the library when you're done," Zorya said forcing her smile and tone to be cheerful. Hitomi beamed and walked off with the other two lanky girls, off in the direction of the half built mini stadium.

"Great, they managed to infiltrate every single exchange student." With a sad little sigh, Zorya began walking off in the other direction.

* * *

Syrun closed his pale eyes in concentration he could feel her there... the one he was supposed to bring. Taking a deep breath, to prepare for both the mental and physical ordeal, Syrun begun to sing his spell. He could feel two of them now and wasn't sure. He began, hoping the goddess would respond. 

-Vi attede en lun..._I await the day_ -

-De simo fiden visse..._To see your face_ -

-De simo fiden omiese..._To see your eyes_ -

-Luminae si de cra-ru en nux..._Glowing for me from the night_-

-De cravi..._To me..._ -

_ There!_ A glimmer of something! Syrun focused his attention on both for a moment longer and without warning no longer felt both beings. He could barely feel one of them, but the other... she completely rejected him. She couldn't be the goddess then. Taking another breath, Syrun attempted to finish the spell and give the goddess what she wanted, a feeling of love, of never being lonely again. His empathetic voice carried low against her thoughts, urging her...

* * *

Zorya looked around, something had called her, she was sure of it. She continued to walk along the side of the high school. She'd told Hitomi they'd go to the bonfire hadn't she? Figured the school would get school spirit this week, and it was just a coincidence that it was because administrators and officials were watching them. 

-Vi attede en lun..._I await the day_ -

-De simo fiden visse..._To see your face_ -

-De simo fiden omiese..._To see your eyes_ -

-Luminae si de cra-ru en nux..._Glowing for me from the night_-

-De cravi..._To me..._ -

Zorya shut her eyes as she walked, feeling the cool autumn breeze trail across her cheeks. Such a lovely melody... the song of leaves falling, the sound of them dancing endlessly at the wind's whim._ How futile... they don't realize they'll never truly dance with their partner. What's the point? They're dead anyway._ "_To me..._ " a voice almost whispered behind her shoulder.

Alarmed, Zorya's eyes went wide, her body already half turned. Who had said that? Her dark eyes continued to scan the area around her but no one was there, not even an imprint of a shoe. "Weird," she muttered under her breath.

Still, she could have sworn that someone called to her; wanted her to be by them. _That's a stupid idea. Who would want me around besides Hitomi? And that's only because I'm her exchange partner._ Not for the first time in her life, Zorya wished she were someplace else, far far away, where nothing resembled this world at all.

To be free there, to not have any worries, to have some **excitement** in her life at long last! No more boring tests, no prying pseudo-friends and best of all no annoying parents. Nothing, just her and her wish...

* * *

Syrun opened his eyes, the faintest of smiles showing them the success of the venture. "She will come to me when I call her. She's ready, her wish in place, she will be here soon." 

"Good, very good."

"Now, when can we expect her?"

"And where will she arrive?"

"Syrun, you're sure its her?" the first scientist spoke last, his words slow and deliberate. A flush of anger colored his cheeks but for a moment. He quickly regained his composure and allowed his light blue eyes to stare down his 'aides'. _They think I have no power, that I'm inferior to Sora. _His pale blue irises contracted in anger. _I'll show them, and then they'll have to help me... _"Of course she'll be here. In four candle marks I'll finish the spell."

* * *

"Hitomi? Have you ever wished for something and hoped it would come true? I mean wished really hard?" Zorya asked self consciously. Hitomi smiled at her from across the table, then the green eyes left hers and traveled to the library's windows. Sunlight danced in from the fading sunset, the smile lit up Hitomi's face. 

"Zorya, anything can happen. If you wish enough." Zorya nodded, that was the same thing everyone always told someone who asked that same question. She looked down to her notebook and began her doodling again, only to pause when she felt eyes boring into her.

"Hito-"

"Always believe Zorya! Believe and trust your dreams! Never let them go..." She trailed off, her voice soft at the end. Zorya simply blinked. The girl had spoken with such fervor, such passion. It was as if she knew they could come true- "Believe and they will Zorya. I... I know."

Her next question already answered without being asked, Zorya shut her mouth tight. _What could Hitomi possibly have wanted so badly? And what did she lose?_ "We're going to the bonfire tonight. Right Hitomi?"

"Yes, Zorya." As suddenly as the mood had come upon Hitomi, it apparently left and she went back to reading. Zorya hid her disappointment. She'd gotten Hitomi to talk about everything it seemed, except the future and what lay ahead of her.

Allowing her hand to wander Zorya doodled on her notes without even really looking at them. What could Hitomi be so afraid of in the future? Her eyes traveled to the static clock on the wall, the second hand ticking slowly, too slowly for Zorya. Then she noticed what time it was. "Hitomi I'm so sorry but I just remembered I was supposed to get the trip permission slip to Mr. Lyons in ten minutes!"

"It is okay. We will meet at the fire?"

"Yea, sure Hitomi," she said in a hurried voice. Her hands darted across the table, trying to shove everything into her backpack. She looked with some disbelief at the extra set of clothes she had packed in the bottom. The trip was scheduled to leave right after the fire, and the exchange students would get to see their first away state division football game. In her haste she left one piece of paper on the table, her doodles.

Sprinting out of the library, Zorya hazarded a glance at the clock. _Twenty minutes until the bonfire, nine to find Mr. Lyons. Great, just great..._ Her legs already feeling tired, Zorya ran up the stairs, careful not to trip herself up. "Come on," she huffed, pushing open the door to the third floor. "Be there," she muttered now, trying to run down the hall as fast as she could.

* * *

Syrun concentrated, he needed to isolate them, to be sure of the goddess... His brow furrowed, words flowed from his lips like water from a spring. 

-Vi attede en lun..._I await the day_ -

-De simo fiden visse..._To see your face_ -

-De simo fiden omiese..._To see your eyes_ -

-Luminae si de cra-ru en nux..._Glowing for me from the night_-

-De cravi..._To me..._ -

He took a deeper breath, willing them to slow, willing them to listen. The sorcerers, for once, were quiet and watched their aide work his magic. _Stop... I beg of you..._

* * *

Zorya slowed, her feet felt like they weighed a ton each. "No," she whispered; pushed forward. "I need to-" 

Her sneaker hit a wet patch on the floor and in the blink of an eye she laid with her back to it, the wind knocked out of her. "Owww," she groaned lightly, holding the back of her head.

* * *

"Who has school spirit?" 

"We do!" chorused the crowd.

"Who's gonna win the championship?"

"We are!" the crowd shouted back.

"Who's the state division champions?"

"WE ARE!" the rabble of students screamed. The football players merely smirked arrogantly as the school seemed to tremble in their wake. Hitomi threw a nervous glance around the crowd, trying to find Zorya.

"WE ARE! WE ARE! WE ARE!"

-De cravi..._To me..._- 

Hitomi couldn't hear anything but the crowd, and decided to scream with the rest of them as the bonfire was put out by two officials. 

"Now, let's load up the bus and get going to Riverside!"

"WOOO-WHOOO!" All around her students piled towards the bus for the two day trip. With no way out, Hitomi was herded to the buses with the rest of them.

"Zorya?" she tried to call out above the noise but failed as she was pushed onto a waiting bus.

* * *

Zorya heard the chanting die down a few minutes ago. The bonfire couldn't have ended so soon, could it? Panic welled up in her, Zorya dashed out of the empty classroom, Mr. Lyons and the permission slip forgotten. They couldn't leave without her! "Oh please oh please oh please," she chanted over and over, as if it would hold some spell over the class until she got there. 

She managed to collect her things again and had tried to find Mr. Lyons but it seemed fate was against her. All the doors to the stairwells were locked and the teacher wasn't there, meaning she'd have to take the long way around to the buses.

**What's the point? They're going to leave without you anyway.** Zorya blinked at that thought and nearly lost her footing as she flew down the steps.

"No, they won't."

**Yes, they will.**

"No, they won't!" she shouted at the empty halls. She could see the back doors now, the dying embers of the bonfire still glowing a dark red. "They won't," she barely whispered now, pushing one of the doors open. All around the deceased fire lay little bits of paper, food wrappers and aluminum cans. All the signs of a group of teenagers that moved on. "They did."

**Listen to me, you can come with me.**

"What?" she whispered now, aware it wasn't her own thoughts anymore. Unable to control her limbs, Zorya took a few steps towards the husk of the fire. "Where?"

**Your dream, help us. We are in need of your help.** A cloud of smoke rose up from the ashes, causing Zorya's eyes to water. Four shapes seemed to form from the smoke, causing Zorya to blink profusely. Could she be hallucinating? Was it the meat loaf the school served at lunch today?

"Come with us," the smoke seemed to whisper, dark tendrils snaking out over the deceased fire's pit. Without thinking, Zorya took another step forward. Hell, this was definitely more exciting and interesting than some bus trip with some jocks...

* * *

Syrun's brow showed just how different from Sora he really was. While his sister had been able to sing and spin spells as easily as speaking, he was far from that level. He needed to concentrate, accentuate every single word, implant it in his subject. 

He opened his mouth, and began to weave the final part of the spell.

-Vi attede en lun..._I await the day_ -

-De simo fiden visse..._To see your face_ -

-De simo fiden omiese..._To see your eyes_ -

-Luminae si de cra-ru en nux..._Glowing for me from the night_-

-De cravi..._To me..._ -

He felt her waver, her will to stay it... it was diminishing. "Quickly," he whispered in an aside to the sorcerers.

He barely felt them contract around him, their thoughts traveling through his song.

* * *

Zorya closed her eyes briefly, the song called to her. Yes, it called only her. It was her they wanted and no one else. With the smallest of smiles on her face she took another step forward, the tip of her shoe hitting one of the rocks separating the fire pit from the school grounds around it. 

She was ignoring the four shapes though, the song was so beautiful. The low tenor voice was calling to her, no one else.

-Fin dein a loluca en monete genki..._You were the first to show such life_-

-Ziren kervale en feluna for entina..._The flames of battles enrich your mind_-

-Fiden ki..._Your soul_-

-Fiden skoro, cra-xinotic..._Your body, it intoxicates me_-

-De cravi..._To me.._.-

Zorya could feel a light heat on her face now. _ That's impossible the fire's dead._ She took another step, one foot on either side of the barrier of stones. Her eyes opened, the black shapes were more pronounced now, but still clouded over by the black smoke. _But where's the smoke coming from?_ She cast a glance down at her feet and saw towards the middle of the pit were some embers clinging to life.

**They don't matter, help us, come to us,** the voice continued in persuading her.

-Fin dain de cravi, vi esca de fin: favi dain cihi..._You are to me, as I am to you: we are one_-

-Nen reve..._No illusion_-

-Nen nux..._No night_-

-Nen gician..._No spell_-

-La covae fer-ru selanu omiese..._Will hide this from your fiery eyes_-

-De cravi..._To me..._ -

The foreign words called out to her, more than those shapes did. She picked up her other foot, ignoring the brighter embers at the center of the pit. She closed her eyes once more, wishing to hear the song above all else, wishing to be free._ Yes, I want to go, I want to-_

* * *

"NOW!" Syrun's voice held a command he'd only heard his sister use. The sorcerers closed their eyes around him and concentrated. They whispered in hushed tones as he spun the last two parts.

* * *

Hitomi heard something, something so familiar that it unnerved her to the point of her hands shaking uncontrollably. _No... not again. Why can't I go? Take me! I wish to go back!_ Ignoring the teacher who was taking roll call, Hitomi got up from her seat and ran off the bus. She could hear the teacher and students alike protesting but it didn't matter. The voice was leaving, leaving without her! 

_ Van..._

She closed her brilliant green eyes for a mere second, trying to figure out where it was. _Where do I need to go? Please! Please take me!_ She felt something, and heard something rise over the quiet autumn night and instinctively ran for it.

Her breathing labored as she sprinted the last ten meters, Hitomi froze in place. That couldn't be... no, he was gone but who were those four? She saw Zorya step into the center of the fire pit, the embers there dying into black ash while all around the edge the fire seemed to revive itself, like the legendary phoenix. "Zorya!" she shouted, half hoping to get the girl to leave it, and half hoping she'd be able to get there to take her place.

Zorya's eyes snapped open, a smile on her face for a split second. Her confused grey-green eyes looked at the fire pit she was in and then overcome with fear. "NO! Zorya! Get out! You want me!" her words were completely in Japanese, which seemed to confuse Zorya even more.

Then she heard the song...

-Vi attede fin..._I await you_.-

-Vi attede feluna fiden, omiese-fa..._I await your flames, your eyes_ -

-De cravi..._To me..._ -

* * *

Zorya's scream died in her throat as all around her flames erupted from the black embers. How could the fire do this? "Hitomi!" she managed to scream and tried to move, to get out of the circle. She didn't want to hear the voice now, she didn't want to see the four shapes closing in on her. "Come with us," the smoke whispered in her ear, the black clouds closing in tighter, causing the fire to contract as well. 

She could hear Hitomi above the roar of the fire which spiraled up into the midnight sky. "Hitomi," she whispered, the smoke choking her. The fire was inches from her clothes now, and she awaited her death. **No, come with us, live here and save us**, the voice spoke again.

_Anything! Don't let me die!_

The last part of the song wailed in her ears, but she couldn't hear the words as the fire closed into one column of flames. Zorya tried to scream but couldn't. The fire was so hot, it felt like her flesh and blood was boiling. She could feel it on her, beneath her clothes, licking at her skin. Why wouldn't it stop! She could feel herself being consumed by the flames, being lifted by them. Then it all stopped.

-Vi attede fin..._I await you_ -

-Qualen-ule de cravi..._Come back to me_ -

-A sei lain..._My beloved_ -

-Ulebe cra-aleben, for en feunis fiden genki..._Bring me back, the fire of your life_ -

-Ulebe cra-qu..._Lead me back_ -

-De fin..._To you..._ -

* * *

"Zorya," Hitomi whispered, watching the fire spiral upwards into the sky. Nothing remained in the fire pit and Hitomi knew better than to look for anything there. Her eyes flooded but, they weren't tears for Zorya. She was crying at the lost opportunity. She had dreamed, wished for this to happen just once more to her. 

She had wanted to return so badly! And now Zorya had gone instead of Hitomi. "Van," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks as students and teachers called out to her, just now coming to investigate the blaze. "Van..."

* * *

Syrun felt her in the blaze, could feel her wishing to be here. That was important, without the consent of the spellbound, the spell was useless. He continued to sing, his thoughts now concentrating on where to bring her. 

In a second he lost his concentration and was in the blaze with her. He panicked, trying to think of anything to put out the flames, even if they weren't really there. The girl, she was trying to scream, trying to be free. _Where? Where do I put her!_

The scientists ignored him or couldn't answer him. He frantically tried to think, tried to think of where they'd want her. In those frantic moments, the spell chose the destination. _I know, I'll..._ But it was too late, she was already gone and the trance faded from his mind.

He let out a soft groan and pitched forward, hitting the room's floor none too lightly. The sorcerers stared at him, their eyes wide. "Well! Where is she?" All four looked at the small fire they had started behind them, the place the spell was supposed to bring her.

"Did the spell work?"

"Is she even here!"

"Your spell didn't work."

"She... it chose the place," he groaned but couldn't bear to open his eyes. He felt rough hands pick his light frame up and begin to shake him.

"Where is she! Damn you!"

"There," he barely whispered as his consciousness faded.


	2. Part 1: War's Demons

**The Hunt  
Chapter 1: War's Demons**  
-ZibbelCoot

Disclaimer/Claimer:  
All Escaflowne characters and places are ©1996, ©1998, ©1999 TV Tokyo, Sunrise. English adaptation ©1998 However, Zorya Pele, Syrun, Galese, Takaru/Ricpen, Rihae, Latro, King Kaele, Korent (as well as the places Celet and Hiwero) are my mine so ask if you want to use them. The song "Syrun" (the English and translation) is also mine so please don't use it without asking!

Author's notes:  
Korent, Cial, Latro and a bunch of other dragonslayers I made up for the purpose of this fanfic. Ryuon, Gatty and Shesta are the only "cannon" dragonslayers here besides Dilandau.

* * *

Van jerked his head up. What had that been? A change in something... something essential to Gaea. _Is it Hitomi? What's happened?_ The council members continued to talk, unaware or uncaring of their king's quick movement. 

His dark brown eyes closed, his thoughts elsewhere, else when to be specific. He could still remember, those few short days they'd been in each other's company. But in those days he... he... _I can't even say it. Hitomi, why?_

Shielding his eyes with one hand, Van took a moment for himself, the council and plans for rebuilding completely wiped from his mind. One haunting image remained in his mind, one he refused to let go. _It could be... Where are you?_

_

* * *

_

Zorya felt the fire melting her skin, liquefying her clothes. Hadn't the voice told her it would save her from this? The smoke was all around, rising up from her blistering skin and burning clothes. She couldn't breathe! Fire was everywhere even when she closed her eyes it followed her.

Before she knew what was happening it was all over. The fire was gone, but the thick smoke continued to press at her, crushing her in the darkness. _No! No! Where are you?_ She clawed at the dark shapes, willing them away. Why couldn't she breathe? Where were they?

Her hands pushed deeper into the shapes, expecting to strike another pillar of flames, only they didn't. She could feel a cool breeze tickle her skin; her unharmed skin. Zorya blinked, the darkness still all around her. She tried to scream, to reach someone outside the pillar. _Please... please someone!_

She reached out with her other hand, frantically pulling away the shapes. In a split second the darkness around her crumbled, revealing a sky with two moons fading from daylight to dusk. _Where... where am I?_

The soft dark soil continued to fall away as she pulled herself up from the premature grave. How had she gone from a column of nova like flames to being buried alive? A stray leaf blew across the plains she now saw herself to be on. "There aren't any fields by us," she mumbled and brushed off her clothes. Small clumps of dirt continued to cling to her garments, though she managed to get most of it off. She noticed her skin was covered in a fine layer of black soot. _The fire... the fire..._

It was as if she were back in the fire, purging her body of everything she was, burning her alive. Torturous, excruciating, blinding pain; the thoughts that came to her mind at the sight of the black ash. Frantically, almost hysterically, her hands clawed at each other, wishing to be free of the ash; of the reminder of that horrible ordeal. Her hands freed of the black mess, she proceeded to rub at her face until she was sure most of it was off.

Deep labored breaths could be heard escaping her lungs. This was all too much. Where was she and how did she get here? More importantly... "It can't be real. I must've... I must've tripped on one of the stones. That's it, yeah, that's what must've happened. And all this is just a very bad dream," her voice decreased in volume as her mind and body refused to accept it. Being burned alive and coming out of it unscathed was something you neither forgot nor ignored. A cool breeze on her face dissuaded Zorya from further believing those thoughts. How could something that looked and felt so real be a dream?

Her body turned to face the wind, to allow it to cleanse her face and hair further of the dark ashes. "But, where do I go from here? Where am I?" her voice carried on the wind, awaiting some sort of sign. In the distance she could hear the faint sounds of people, though she couldn't be sure if they were even people. Tugging her backpack onto both shoulders, Zorya began to walk towards the signs of life.

* * *

"What happened? Was that supposed to happen?" the shortest of the four spoke up nervously. 

"No, he must not be strong enough," the eldest spoke up.

"He is strong enough, he's of **that** blood! She must've-" the youngest was cut off by their taller leader.

"No, she has no power yet. Not until we unlock and harness it," the leader said, his voice low and condescending. The other three nodded in agreement. "Until then we can hope her instincts bring her to us."

* * *

Dilandau smirked as the sun began to set. This would be a battle to remember, something that would be told around campfires and banquets for years to come. He was not concerned about that however. He, as any General would, was scanning the enemies' forces judging just when and how many of his troops would be needed to reinforce their benefactor. His lips moved, ready to give a command to his most loyal follower then stopped. His red eyes closed briefly, remembering how he hadn't rejoined the group after that massacre. 

"Shesta, Ryuon, prepare to move out. Alert the others. It seems the king underestimated his opponent."

"At once Dilandau-sama," the two waiting young men chorused before running off. Dilandau Albatou's smirk only increased in size. _Yes, this _will_ be a battle to remember._

He could hear his men behind him, their resting spot being cleared of all signs of their presence, the sounds of impatient horses pawing the ground with their hooves. Dilandau's eyes closed for a moment longer, it was too bad the dragon destroyed his last mount in that battle. The charger had been so calm and willing to enter anything, no matter how bloody or how he handled the sword while upon the stallion's back.

_Getting sentimental, feh, what would the dragonslayers think if they could hear your thoughts? She's to blame no doubt._ With that resolution, Dilandau picked himself off the ground, absently brushing off his white and blood red armor. No doubt more blood would be added to the already stained armor as a memento of this battle.

"Lord Dilandau-" Gatty began but Dilandau turned around, stopping him. Without a word the General of the Black Dragon Dragonslayers took the reins from his subordinate. For a moment, every sound stopped as he mounted the beast and prepared to give the orders his followers awaited to hear.

"Move out! Gatty, Latro, Adim flank left. Balen, Ryuon, Korent flank right. The rest go with Shesta!" he called to the others, his beast already thundering ahead into their waiting victory. He didn't need to look behind him to see his slayers in the formation he'd stated; he knew they'd be there. Just like they always were.

From the corner of his eye Dilandau saw Shesta and the second group of slayers disappear into the woods, ready to surprise the enemy from behind. Dilandau grinned, all would go according to plan. He was after all in charge of it completely with no one to answer to. He had the power now and no one else.

"Lord Dilandau!" Ryuon called out, causing Dilandau's power inspired contemplation to come to a grinding halt.

Dilandau was about to bark something back at the boy but stopped. What was happening on the battlefield? A majority of the soldiers condensed in one area, away from where Dilandau planned for the charge. _No matter, their lives will still end today at our hands. _"Ryuon, alert Shesta," he called back, his voice low as they approached the open blood soaked fields.

* * *

Zorya's eyes went wide as her feet stopped of their own accord. There were people everywhere killing each other. From what she saw she could make out two different groups, one swathed in the colors gray and sepia whereas the others wore navy blue and forest green. Her backpack pulled her downward, her knees suddenly weak. _So much blood... Why? Why are they fighting?_

The ground was soft as her knees hit it, slightly wet as well. Zorya looked at the ground, and had to resist the urge to puke as she saw pools of stagnant blood, waiting to be absorbed by the soil. Both hands went to her mouth; dry heaves threatening to overtake her. "Holy shit," she mumbled through both hands.

A loud grunt startled her out of her mind as a body fell directly in front of her, the soldier's eyes vacant. Her stomach violently protested the imagery and Zorya scuttled backwards on hands and knees.

"Rareet!" a voice shouted, obviously the name of the fallen man. Zorya shut her eyes, wishing that the flames would take her back, take her back to her boring old world. A shadow fell over her body, blocking the warm rays of the fading sun. Cautiously Zorya opened her eyes, only to come face to face with a rather sharp object.

"Kill them all!" a voice barked to the brown and gray men. The voice's owner turned his face on hers, his sword inches from her face. "Well, what's a girl doing out here? Hehe, maybe this stupid war is worth it," the soldier spoke slowly, as if ignoring the battle occurring all around them. Zorya couldn't remember being this scared in her whole life, aside from the circle of fire that brought her into the messy situation.

"Eeeyaaaa!" the voice from before shouted at the exact same time a blade protruded from the sword wielder's stomach. The man's eyes widened in shock and his fingers went to the blade in his midsection. The bloodied sword retracted, and the man's body fell forward; his eyes rolled back into his skull.

Zorya screamed instinctively as the body fell on her. She could feel the man's dying breath on her cheek, his dead weight pressing down on her burying her in the ground again! "No! NO!" her voice shrill as her hands beat on the chest, trying to throw the cadaver off of her.

"What the hell are you-" Zorya stopped her shrill shrieks as the body was pulled away from her. The man who killed the brown and gray soldier watched her for a moment, confusion on his face. "-doing here?" his voice mirroring the bewilderment on his face.

"I-I..." she began but was ignored as he turned around.

"Fall back! Fall back! The princess is out here! I repeat fall back!" He swiftly turned back to her, the dark blue and green troops closing in around them. "Princess, what are you doing here?"

Whatever words Zorya had been about to use were forgotten as the soldier looked at her. "I... I... I want to go home!" she blurted out without thinking.

"They're retreating! Attack!" an alien voice shouted above the group of soldiers. Before she could even do anything, Zorya watched as one after another the soldiers were cut down by the dark brown and gray soldiers.

"Protect the princess with your lives! You hear me?"

"Aye sir! With my life!" were the words shouted up by the valiant warriors. They began to surge forward, pushing the dark brown clothed men out, away from the princess.

"What have I gotten myself into," Zorya whispered, her eyes focused on the soldiers.

* * *

Dilandau gripped the beast between his knees harder. If he were to lose focus for even a second he could be knocked off his mount. Gritting his teeth Dilandau felt the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it on the unsuspecting soldiers. His eyes narrowed, watching the movements on the ever-looming fields. _Why are they congregating? Surely he doesn't have such incompetent Generals that would use such inept formations._

"Adim move out, Korent move out!" he hissed behind him as they broke out of the shrubbery and trees. The two dragonslayers fanned out and with a mighty howl they charged forward, swords drawn and thirsting for blood.

A wild grin parted his lips, Dilandau raised his sword higher than the rest. "NOW!"

With not a second's hesitation the six slayers charged forward. Dilandau managed to cut down two soldiers on foot, their necks spouting the life giving liquid that matched the setting sun.

He didn't dare glance back at his slayers, they could handle themselves or they were not fit to be in his company. He slashed downward again, bringing a soldier off his horse only to be trampled by it. A peel of laughter threatened to break loose of him, but he held it in. After all, it was more fun to see the flash of surprise on their face freeze their last moments of life. He'd just be giving himself away by laughing.

"Latro, Balen, spread out!" he called over his shoulder. He pushed his beast forward, slowly but surely whittling down the enemy's forces. He cast a glance at one spot on the field, his brow furrowed. Still, that area was bothering him, why had they pulled in like that?

_Why did they break the formations? The king wouldn't risk hiring incompetents at this critical point._ "Dilandau-sama!"

Dilandau brought his blade up to parry a warrior on horseback. "Just because you can sneak up on me, doesn't mean you'll live!" A wild grin barely gave the warrior any indication of what was about to happen.

Dilandau concentrated everything he had on the warrior that dared to sneak up on him. He focused his power, willing it to obey him. He shut his eyes for only a moment, as long as it takes to blink and unleashed it. The burst of power flew from him and threw the warrior from his horse. Dilandau brought his horse around quickly, catching the surprised and paralyzed soldier off guard. Wasting no time he shoved his sword into the man's neck, the eyes taking on a vacant look as his uniform was covered in red.

The smile did not leave his face and Dilandau pulled back on the reins with his left hand. He felt the slightest bit of pain there but ignored it. "Close in over there, reinforce!" he called out, his voice easily reaching his slayers.

It became painfully obvious that the enemy wanted something in that circle of troops, as they valiantly tried to keep Dilandau and the slayers away from it. His grin gone as Dilandau was forced to deal with three soldiers at once, he pushed forward. _This is pointless, where's Shesta?_ As if on cue Shesta pulled out of the forest, Ryuon at his side. The remaining dragonslayers and their troops had came out of the forest in just the right place. _Perfect, now all I have to do is..._

Gatty rushed to his side, taking off the head of one of the gray and brown fighters. "Dilandau-sama?"

"Lord Dilandau!" this time it was Korent. It didn't matter though, he needed to concentrate and... Dilandau let out a maniacal laugh as he let loose his power once more. This time he directed it at the ground, at the circle. He didn't suppress the laugh one bit as the force barreled forward, sending both allies and foes alike flying into the sky. Shesta and the reinforcements were prepared however, and dashed forward. The troops would see to the airborne enemy where as the dragonslayers pushed inward.

"Now we'll see what this is all about," he grinned, his sword ready to bring down a few more men. He kicked his horse only once and was sent flying towards the center of the horde.

* * *

Zorya couldn't believe any of it; not the sounds echoing in her ears, or the feel of the wind on her face. It **had** to be a dream. She wasn't a princess! But they, they were all fighting to protect her... 

"Princess, the lines are being broken through! Get behind me!"

"Cerel! The Dragonslayers have been spotted!"

"About bloody time," her rescuer grunted as he ran another gray and brown soldier through. _Slayers? Dragons? This is just a dream. Just a dream... just a dream..._

There was no warning to what happened next, only the shouts of surprise from the brown and gray clad warriors and then her own protectors. "He's not foolish enough to-" Cerel was caught off guard as he was flung into the air. Zorya tried to remain on the ground, but couldn't as she too was thrown upwards.

_What the hell did that!_ Frantically her eyes sought out anything she could grab onto to stop her decent. Only the falling soldiers and the clouds filled her vision and it was then she could feel gravity pulling her back down. Down to the dark blood soaked ground. "NO!" she screamed and tried to think of anything but her mind came up blank.

She could hear the soldiers shouting from the ground. Angry and alarmed voices filled her ears and she zealously began to hope someone would catch her.

* * *

His skull ached at its base but that was all he would feel from using the powers of his blood. He held onto the beast tightly with his knees and left hand, cutting down the stunned soldiers who hadn't been in the path of his attack. Already the troops the king had given them were lining up, their spears pointed upward ready to catch the enemy soldiers. 

A shout off to his right alerted Dilandau to a slayer in trouble. _Latro... why didn't you stay in the formation!_ He turned around, ready to berate him when his horse was pushed to the side roughly.

Dilandau fought for control of the beast, his sword ready to kill who ever had run into him. Green and blue clothed soldiers were to blame however, causing Dilandau's sword to halt mid swing. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted at them. "We have a battle to win and you're wasting time here. I'll be sure to inform your commander of this nonsense."

"The princess! Quick!" Dilandau merely grinned. Did they think he was a fool? No woman would be out in a battle, especially not some princess. The two soldiers' eyes widened and they began to take small steps in circle as if adjusting for- The high shrill cry of a woman filled his ears.

Dilandau had no time to react as a body fell on him, knocking him from his horse. The beast showed the whites of his eyes, fright evident in how he pounded the ground with his hooves. Dilandau grimaced as the horse finally reared and cantered off into the battle. Now this person had cost him his horse as well!

"T-t-thank, oh thank you," a feminine voice repeated over and over. That only caused his anger to double. A woman **was** on the battlefield and **she** had been the **cause** of this messy outcome. She ruined all his careful planning! Roughly, not caring if he injured her, Dilandau pushed her aside; he couldn't very well win this battle with his back to the ground. A soldier ran at him, expecting to catch him off guard. A quick slash to the midsection proved otherwise as his disemboweled body fell to the ground.

He reeled, ready to at the very least belittle the woman and the soldiers. Didn't the soldiers know casualties were expected and if a mere woman fell it was of no concern to him! The two soldiers helped the girl up but she was shaking, perhaps still recovering from the fall. His eyes narrowed, it didn't matter though. Certainly his blade didn't discriminate from royal and common blood. It was all the same to him, always red.

"Get the princess!" an enemy voice called out and in an instant the troops were upon them. Dilandau was about to smirk but stopped as the warriors flooded them. _So you were why _**my**_ maneuvers were undermined! You just decided to take a stroll on the battlefield and destroy _**my**_ plans. You'll pay for that._

For now, extracting revenge on the princess could wait. She'd be punished severely enough for knocking him for his horse, if she lived through that then he'd get his revenge. _And what if she isn't the princess? Just some ploy to throw the troops into a disarray..._

_

* * *

_

Zorya was roughly pushed from the two soldiers back into the ground. _I know this is exciting but couldn't you have picked a place where I wouldn't have to die?_ her mind screamed, hoping the flames and the black shapes were listening.

She could hear the two soldiers defending her fearlessly, along with whomever that was she'd fallen on. If it hadn't been for him breaking her fall, she could've broken her back, or worse, her neck. Zorya's right hand traveled to her neck, just to be sure. Droplets of liquid greeted her fingers however, regretfully she pulled back the fingers to inspect them.

Tiny pinpricks of blood were splattered over the back of her hand, a startling contrast to her pale skin. _I'm going to be sick._ However she remained silent, silence could be the key to her survival. Perhaps if she pretended to be dead they'd just leave her be and when it was all over she could try and find a way home. Bodies covered in brown and green alike laid all over the ground, hopefully her black soot covered clothes wouldn't stand out too much...

A hand appeared out of nowhere, grabbing at her wrist; proving her theory wrong. In seconds she was pulled up from the ground. This time however, gray and brown armor greeted her instead of the blue and green. "We've got her! Move-"

"No! Let go of me!" she tried to kick at them, to claw at them, do anything and it was all useless. Her arms were pinned to her sides with two soldiers trying to carry her off.

"You'll shut up if you know what's good for you." Rope was handed to one of them, who tried to run and bind her hands at the same time.

"Quick the dragonslayers they're-" the rope holder gurgled as blood flowed from his mouth. Zorya staggered backwards as one of her holders stumbled, his feeble attempt at trying to get away. The fountain of blood just barely missed her, its creator however did not. The crimson eyes were glaring at her and dancing with something she'd never seen before. A grin contorted the silver haired boy's face as his sword continued on its arc, bringing down another soldier.

The remaining soldier pulled on her arm, nearly throwing her off balance. As it was her backpack threatened to pull her down as her body was hauled in one direction then another. Her eyes went everywhere, looking for some sort of salvation. The young man, or at least she assumed he was a young man, looked as if he were having entirely too much fun chopping off limbs left and right. Apparently those were the exact thoughts of the grey and brown clothed soldier still pulling on her arm. It took a moment for her to even realized he'd stopped and now had his hands at her neck, along with a very cold piece of metal. _Oh no... no... he can't_. "You there! Call off your troops or else I kill the princess!"

The blood stained warrior hesitated ever so briefly as he pulled his sword from its latest victim. His garnet orbs went first from the man to her and then back to the man. "What makes you think I care?"

The man holding her tensed, the sharp edge nipping at her neck. _He can't let him kill me! That's unchivalrous!_ "S-s-she's the princess! The king will have your head!" the soldier barked, taking a step back with her.

"The king is not my problem, this battle **is**," the silver haired soldier grinned back, twirling the tip of his sword in the ground. Zorya's eyes widened, the whites of her eyes clearly visible as she felt an upsurge of fear within her bones. That soldier would just kill her to kill the man behind her...

The metal streaked upwards too quickly for Zorya to even blink. _No!_ _I don't want to die!_ She waited, expecting to feel the unnatural touch of metal against flesh.

* * *

Dilandau growled, he hadn't intended to miss the girl. She was supposed to be sandwiched between the two soldiers, impaled on his sword. And here she was, still alive, his sword to the left of her body by a good two inches. His crimson eyes narrowed, he wasn't in the mood to play right now he wanted to be done with the failure that was his battle plan. 

He could see the fear in her eyes. That was the only thing keeping her on her feet and precariously at that. His grimace lessened slightly and took a step back, his sword following his movements.

The body slid off his sword, the girl remained upright. A grin replaced his previous grimace, she was shaking. Her lips were trembling as the dead soldier's blood slowly dripped down her cheek and hair. "Foolish girl," he drawled at her, not knowing why he even bothered to acknowledge her. Her dark eyes stared at him, the fear dilating her pupils. Dilandau grinned, she had to know of his reputation even in this backwater battle area.

Her eyes closed for a moment and she finally took a staggered step back, her eyes now on his blade that did not follow her neck. "Foolish? I did **not** ask to be brought here or nearly be killed and kidnapped by some maniacs!" her voice high and shrill. Dilandau's sword lowered slightly but halted. He had been about to leave and forget about her, after all watching a princess was not his duty but that tone of voice... that shrill tone. It reminded him of **her**, the winged goddess... The blade snapped up once more, his body took a menacing step towards her, his eyes alight with a bloodlust that wished to be sated.

"You're not the princess," his voice low, the laughing tone gone. She took another step back as if realizing her façade had fallen. His eyes observed her, she bore a resemblance to the royal family but nothing more. But, her clothes... A disturbing thought popped into his head, as he remembered the only other person to wear such strange garments. "There can't be another winged goddess," he seethed, his hand raising the sword, his feet matching her step for step as she tried to retreat.

"Wing-ed g-g-g-goddess? What the hell are you-" she stopped in her stutters the blade nearly upon her throat once more. Teasingly, Dilandau placed the cold metal against her neck, allowing her to feel her imminent death.

"I wonder if a goddess bleeds just like a commoner," he chuckled. Movement in his peripheral vision alerted him to the fact Shesta and Gatty were within feet of him. _Good, I don't need to worry. I can take my time with this prey. _She opened her mouth, her lips moving but no words leaving them. He grinned wickedly, his dark crimson irises constricting. He'd have fun killing this prey.

"Look out!" the sound erupted from her lips suddenly. Dilandau had no time to react but to spin on his heel and came face to face with the enemy barreling down on him. Forgetting about the girl momentarily, Dilandau went into attack mode. _Bring up the sword just right, now wait... crouch low... wait... wait for it... now!_ He brought up his blade at the last possible second, bringing up his attacker's as well. The blades collided and stopped at the man beast's neck. A rain of scarlet blood fell upon him glistening in the fading sunlight. A sadistic laugh fell from his lips as he brought down his sword, at the movement the dead body fell from its mount.

"Now then, I'm sick of your-" Dilandau snarled, his sword ready to perform another act for him. The girl remained still, her tremors more pronounced than before. He cocked his head to the side, she was still standing in the same place. _Foolish girl you didn't even run, you won't be any fun to kill after all._

She took one slow wobbly step back, as if in a dream. No sound came from her as her hands tried to cover her face and hair from the red droplets that rained down on her. In no time at all however she was covered in blood just as his armor was. _Red is such a lovely rich color_, Dilandau thought to himself. It was too bad she'd be spilling so much of that red loveliness over the dirt. _Oh well, your blood won't be alone._

He brought his sword around with a speed and precision that only came with years of practice and first hand experience.

* * *

"Wake up damn you!" one sorcerer hissed and slapped the young man's cheek again. 

"Garufo, I don't think that'll work."

"Well then, what do you suggest Kuaru? Hmm?" Garufo spat back his attention focused on slapping the half blood out of his 'nap'.

"Slapping him won't do it, besides, Paruchi and Foruma went to speak with the king, there's no point-"

"The sooner she is here the sooner our plan may commence! Or does your mind not comprehend that little concept?" Garufo told the other sorcerer. Kuaru merely rolled his eyes, Garufo had always been the impatient one of the four. His dark eyes scanned the shelves of their small room, looking for anything not poisonous or acidic. _There, this will wake you up_, he thought as he picked up one beaker of a clear liquid.

Kuaru opened his mouth to warn the other sorcerer, but decided against it. Instead he splashed the liquid onto the halfling's face, as well as Garufo. "What did you!"

"Watch," his words calm, almost sedate as the halfling awoke his eyes wide. "See, Garufo? Impatience gets you no where."

"Feh, impatience gets things done. Now Syrun, bring her to us!"

"I can't," the melodic voice whispered.

"Why not?" Kuaru asked, his voice still calm.

The halfing's eyes closed, as if in deep thought. "She's here... in Gaea and I can't use the binding spell again. It would be too much for her, she could be permanently damaged."

Garufo's face turned a bright red, his hand raised as if to slap the halfling again. Kuaru let out a soft sigh and stepped between them, staring down at Syrun. "Couldn't you call her to us? As Sora did?"

"Yes, I can," Syrun replied with a blink as if just remembering he could use that spell.

"What are you waiting for!" Garufo sputtered, then stopped as Kuaru held out a hand to him.

"Yes, I can feel her. Come to us, help us," Syrun whispered, his pale blue eyes closed in concentration.

* * *

Zorya could only hope that this was some strange sadistic dream at the hands of her school's spoiled meat loaf. Time seemed to slow for a moment, the blade inching towards her. She waited, expecting a fire or anything else to stop it. **Come to us, help us...**

_ I can't if I'm dead!_ she shouted back at the voice in her head. She felt the presence recoil and lost control of her body.

* * *

"There's something wrong, someone is going to kill her-" Syrun's eyes remained closed, his brow furrowed now in concentration. 

"No! The sacrifice can't be made so soon! We need to prepare! Do something you malformed dwarf!" Garufo screamed, showing just how little patience he had.

"Have the king call back the troops. If that happens she'll follow them here," Kuaru's voice calmed the other sorcerer. The other sorcerer watched his equal for a moment before scurrying out of the room, not wanting their plans to be ruined when they were so close to attaining their goals. "Now, you must help her. Call her to us again."

"Quiet." The word was whispered but held such command that the sorcerer shut his mouth immediately as if it were a spell. Averting his eyes at his own weakness the sorcerer didn't see the slight smirk on his tool's face.

* * *

It seemed her body was racked with seizures and managed to wriggle out of his blade's reach at the last second. "What? How dare you defy my blade a second time!" he grated out, his cheek ticking dangerously. She staggered again, her backpack obviously throwing her off balance. Her eyes unfocused and then focused again, as if unaware of what she had just done. 

He pulled the sword around again, ready to finally end it. She was being far too much of a nuisance to his plans. She failed to move as his sword came around again, this time he would **not** miss. A soldier distracted him however, sneaking up behind the girl. Instincts took over, that of eliminating all immediate enemies and Dilandau rushed forward. The girl threw her hands up, as if that could stop the sword that was an extension of his very being. She even let out a half scream as he stopped next to her, his blade embedded in the cowardly brown and grey soldier. He did not move and he watched her from the corner of his eyes. She was breathing in shallow quick breaths.

_Maybe this will be fun after all._ Though by the look of things she'd pass out before he even got to torture her. She remained, her body twitching suddenly as if just realizing he hadn't killed her. "Asshole," she muttered her wide eyes finally blinking.

"Me? No I'm worse," he whispered back, withdrawing the soiled blade. The soldier fell back, away from her. She turned her head to look at him, disbelief all over her face. _Yes, this is much more fun than surprising these imbeciles._ He himself began to turn to face her, making sure she saw the sword for each agonizing second that went by.

"Lord Dilandau! The enemy is regrouping! We've been given a change of orders-" Ryuon's voice rang high over the dim rabble of the stragglers in battle. A low growl in his throat, Dilandau sheathed the sword. It figured now the orders would be changed after all his hard work was ruined.

"What are they?" he called back, one eye still on the girl. He'd kill her, just as soon as...

"Retreat and regroup-"

"Are they fools? We can win this!" He turned away from the girl. She was harmless after all; a harmless little girl. Ryuon opened his mouth to agree or disagree but the reply was stopped. His eyes widened just a bit, his hand already raised.

Instinctively, Dilandau whirled backwards, the sword unsheathed as he turned. The blade met and parried his spineless attacker. As more blood was soaked up by the dark earth of the field he noticed that the girl was no longer there. _But where has the quarry fled to?_ "We retreat as ordered! Now! Shesta, Gatty! Flank the rear," he called over his shoulder, his legs already pumping him towards his wayward mount.

He was no more than twenty feet from his mount when a figure climbed up it from the other side. Crimson eyes widened a bit as the figure dug her heels into the beast's side and sent it galloping away from him. "You despicable little thief," a burning light setting his eyes aflame with an unholy gleam. _You might have lived if you had disappeared but, now I _**will**_ kill you._

"Ryuon! A mount!" Dilandau's wait was only as long as it took for Ryuon to hear those words.

* * *

Her mind whirled in a frenzied state. She had to get away, she had to! All the blood, all the screams and cries of agony... The psycho finally had turned away from her. Zorya did the only logical thing her mind could think of: run. 

She spun around, running as fast as she could to get away. Soldiers of both sides impeded her progress, solidifying the fact he would catch her and kill her. _I can't die... It's just a dream!_

** We will help you, come to us**.

Zorya skidded to a stop as a soldier fell before her. His killer she noticed with a feeling of dread was one of the grey and brown clothed soldiers. "Get her!" Zorya was already off and running in the other direction before he even finished those words.

** A horse.**

_ Yeah, a horse would be helpful but where the hell am I..._ Zorya's thoughts quieted of their own accord as a string of blue and green soldiers ran passed her, intercepting her pursuers. She dared to glance behind her and nearly ran into something solid in front of her. Dazed, Zorya turned to see what had nearly stopped her escape. A nervous thing that resembled a horse was pawing the ground, the saddle unoccupied. "Your owner is probably dead anyway," she mumbled, grabbing the saddle with both hands and then throwing her right leg over the beast's back. For a moment the beast resisted, not wanting her to ride him at all. Zorya however pulled on the reins and gave him a light kick. That was all she needed to be sent galloping away from the death and red eyed psycho to the safety of the voice.


	3. Part 2-In The Mirror

The Hunt: Part 2   
-ZibbelCoot

Disclaimer:   
All Escaflowne characters, places and such are ©1996, ©1998, ©1999 TV Tokyo, Sunrise. English adaptation ©1998 AnimeVillage.com and the dub version they tried to pass off as anime belongs to Fox I guess. However, Zorya Pele and Syrun are my characters and I'd appreciate it if you ask me before using them. Also the song "Syrun" is also mine so please don't use it without asking!

Author's notes:   
Same as last time, happens 2 1/2 years after Escaflowne: A Girl in Gaea.   
The dragonslayer Balen is my creation but unless he becomes crucial to the plot later you can use him if you want. He's basically just a name given to a face. Oh and whole sentences in italics are thoughts. Just thought I'd mention it.   
  
  


Hitomi's shoulders tremored violently, even through the thick blanket she was given. People were all around her, trying to understand what had happened. Had Zorya lit the fire and killed herself? Had Zorya tripped by accident and the fire consumed her unconscious body? Hitomi what happened?   
Their words and false pity meant nothing to her now. All Hitomi Kanzaki was sure of was that she had rejected her last chance, the chance she had been dreaming of, wishing for... The chance to return to the person and place that gave her hope. She felt her mind slipping away, curling in on itself. She was so tired now.   
She wanted nothing more now than to rest, to sleep away and forget all about this. It didn't matter to her anyway. Her hope was gone now. It had taken someone instead of her. A fresh batch of tears fell down her cheeks and a fellow student embraced her. "Shh, Hitomi it will be okay. I'm sure Zorya didn't..."   
Yukari's words were lost to Hitomi, the winged goddess of Gaea. For without hope, could she dare to live? More sirens blasted in the air and more people crowd into the courtyard. With each extra person Hitomi felt her strength sapped away. _Its useless. Can't they see its useless?! There's no point to it, no point to anything!_   
  
  


Zorya held onto the horse's reins weakly. Her fingers had cramped up and were barely able to hold onto the tough leather. Wearily, Zorya ducked her head down, allowing her eyes to close for a few seconds. How long had she been riding this thing? An hour? Two? A day? A dark sky gave her no answers, and added to her questions.   
Her tired grey green eyes opened and glanced upwards at the darkness around her. Trees and shrubbery blurred by as the horse continued forward, his legs never missing a stride. "I should call you super horse," she yawned. Still the double moons bothered her. She still wasn't sure if it was just a dream. One thing was certain: She never remembered any of her dreams being this detailed. And the closer moon it looked as if asteroids and meteorites had fallen in a pattern to form the shape of an eye.   
She shuddered as a gust of cool wind went against the pair. The horse slowed for a moment and then readjusted his stride. _Just where are you taking me? Home? Are you taking me home?_ Her eyes ached to be closed once more, if even for just another second. She yawned again, trying to fight off the sleep that her bruised body craved.   
Zorya was not a soldier however, her body not fit for the hardships of a battle; even if it was merely a battle against sleep. Her lids drooped down in time with the horse's strides, until finally she rested her blood stained hair and cheek against the horse's unarmored neck. A silky mane ticked her cheek briefly but she took no notice of it. The soft rhythm of hooves against firmly packed dirt and grass lulled her to sleep. Her fingers slowly uncurled, the only thing keeping her from falling now was the horse itself.   
Luckily for Zorya the horse had been trained from a foal to be a horse of war. It was trained to preserve its rider at all costs. Certainly he had shown weakness at not waiting for his thrown rider but that could be overlooked. No doubt he knew the person upon his back was far too light, pulled on the reins too much and too small to be his own rider. A quick snort sent up a small cloud of water vapor. He could smell his rider now though, and he was close by.   


Dilandau gave his substitute mount another kick. He could've sworn he'd just heard a twig snap from up ahead. From behind him a slayer shouted something about taking a more direct route. "Baka! I'm in charge and we are not leaving," he called back over his shoulder, a grin on his face. _Not before I repay you for your _kindness_._ A low chuckle rippled through the air, slowing the slayers behind him. _This will be an interesting hunt indeed._   
The splash of water against rocks and the sounds of rock hitting rock made Dilandau sit up in his seat. Had they caught up to her so quickly? _Not a very good rider are you thief..._ He motioned with his hand to his followers, urging them to be quiet. An ambush would be so much more fun than simply slaughtering her on the spot. After all who wouldn't be intimidated or, fearful of his dragonslayers? A prideful smile overtook his face as his lips contorted and released a high pitched whistle.   


Zorya awoke with the start as water splashed her legs. Her mind disoriented and clinging to the last bits of sleep, Zorya fumbled in the saddle's seat. The horse shifted, trying to adjust to her but its actions merely countered her own, which nearly threw her into the stream. Instinctively, Zorya dug her knees into the beast's sides. It really wasn't all that different from riding a horse. Well aside form the fact it wasn't one.   
A small frown pulled her lips downward as she steered the beast out of the stream. She blinked furiously and looked around, clearing the last remnants of sleep from her clear eyes. Her dreams had woken her up, not the cold water that had drenched her socks. She'd dreamed about that battle... the blood... the fire... Worst of all she could hear that soldier threatening her, cursing her. Even now, wide awake she could almost hear the curses that deranged psycho had screamed at her in the dream.   
Her face blanked as a thought suddenly overcame her mind. She gripped the reins tighter and leaned forward slightly to get a better look at the beast's profile. "Don't tell me you were his?" she murmured to the speedy beast. Her words were undermined however by a high sweet bird's call.   
The beast skipped a beat, its stride radically altered. She could feel its muscles tightening beneath her, as if it were going to- The animal rose up from under her, a good three feet; Zorya held on for dear life. She'd heard stories of being thrown form an animal, the end result was usually none too pleasant.   
Without warning there was suddenly no beast under her. With a stifled scream, Zorya fell to the ground. Was that a whistle she'd heard only second before and not a bird? No, he'd said they had to retreat... Unless she was retreating in the same direction they were. Pain permeated every nerve ending in her body as the ground connected with her. The air swept out of her lungs and for a few minutes she just laid there, aware of the dangerous hooves too close to her prone body.   
It wasn't like she **couldn't** move, she was trying, and her body just wasn't responding. After what seemed like an eternity her vision unblurred and air filled her lungs. She would've gone insane if it had lasted just a moment longer! With a groan, Zorya pushed up with her hands, feeling the already forming bruises. No doubt her whole body would be covered in them by the end of the night. "If I live that long," she groaned lightly.   
"Where did she-"   
"It doesn't matter, she was riding that, and that means she's gotta be..."   
"The princess! Get her!"   
Zorya barely had time to even say a word when rough hands covered her mouth and picked her up. _Not again! I'm not the freaking princess, haven't you learned that by now?_ Gloves covered the hand on her mouth, otherwise she would've bit him and been done with it. The sounds of hooves colliding with dirt silenced the forest quickly, the man who held her tensed.   
"They're not going to let us get away with her, she's too important..." More hushed whispers she couldn't make out followed that statement.   
"We'll show those dragonslayers," the man behind her grunted low in her ear. "Starting with you." The words seemed to increase her sensitivity to touch, she could feel how rough the leather of his gloves were now, along with the dried blood cake on her face, blood dried on her clothes and the clumps of hair matted to her head. _I'm going to die looking like a pile of shit._ _Why the hell am I thinking about this now! He's going to-_   


"Gatty, Latro fan out to the left. Viole, Korent fan out to the right," Dilandau spoke in low tones, preventing anyone from hearing them. He'd seen the girl go down ahead of them, his whistle always managed to do that to his new mount. Funny how he had just remembered it now. They'd found the beast scarcely a minute ago but no sign of the thief was to be found.   
"Dilandau-sama, the king wants to meet with us, shouldn't we return? The thief was thrown and-"   
Dilandau turned on his recaptured mount, his dark red eyes aflame. "Return? I think we have something to teach to a certain someone about dragonslayers." Shesta gulped nervously, and bowed his head on his mount.   
"Of course Dilandau-sama." Content for the moment, Dilandau turned away and scanned the forest. There was something wrong here, he couldn't hear her and he should be able to. _What's wrong with this? Where are all the animals sounds? Where indeed..._ He pulled back on the reins, his horse stamped its feet impatiently, wanting to get away from the forest.   
"No sign of her, Lord Dilandau," Korent reported, his own beast stamping its feet. Dilandau's frown deepened, his crimson eyes straining for the thing out of place. _Something... but what is it?_   
The slightest sound alerted him to the fact they were not alone. Dilandau swiveled on his mount, sending it rearing upwards. "It's an ambush!"   


The king let out a weak cough from his high throne. Three of his advisors stood before him, and for a moment he questioned why they were even there. He had called for two of them, that much was true, but then the third had run in shouting that the troops had to be recalled. "Why did I just recall the dragonslayers and my troops?"   
"Well sire, it is for the best. The battle we were informed went to our disadvantage-"   
"How is it you were informed before myself?" his dark eyes narrowing at the three. One of them began to fidget, before the tallest stepped forward.   
"Are we not your advisors majesty? We make it our duty to know everything that may have an impact on you and this kingdom." _Well put. Yes, with everything going on, the fall of the black dragon clan... The disarmament of the Abaharaki. All so soon and sudden. And now the Hiwero attacking us._ The king opened his mouth to speak but a courtier rushed in, out of breath. His three advisors turned away from him, about to berate the servant about interruptions.   
The king let out a weary sigh that no one in the throne room bothered to catch. Sometimes the advisors were a little too over protective of him. "What is it Feren?"   
The servant cast a smug look at his advisors before he pushed passed them and stood before the king. "Sire, something horrible has happened."   
"What?"   
"The princess milord, she's disappeared." A gasp escaped the king before he could suppress it. _What is the matter with you? You couldn't listen to me could you!_ "The guards have searched the castle grounds and-"   
"Sire, perhaps now would be a good time to inform your retreating troops. They can easily sweep on their return here. In three days I doubt she'll get by them," one advisor spoke up.   
"You are right Paruchi. Feren, go alert the guards that they are to continue searching." His eyes then went to he three advisors. "Please alert the troops."   
"What of the dragonslayers?" Garufo spoke up. The king and Feren watched him in silence, even as his other advisors watched their companion with suspicion. "If anyone may find her milord, I assure you they shall," he added quickly.

Dilandau evaded the next attacker easily. Their would be ambushers were tired, hungry. His red eyes narrowed as he ended another's life. _They're stragglers from the battle and that means-_ He turned swiftly, stalking off towards the woods. No doubt they caught that thief by surprise. Dilandau did not care if he found a body alive or dead. Preferably she would still be alive so he could kill her.   
The slight rustling of leaves made im stop and turn ever so slightly in the direction of the sound. A bound thief was sitting at the base of the trees, her hands tied behind her and her body tied to the tree. Red eyes lit up with joy. He'd have his fun after all. Dilandau's sword raised, a smile forming on his face.   
The girl merely sat there, her eyes not really seeing him. **That** annoyed him, he wanted to see the fear, the hate the agony in those eyes. He brought the sword halfway down when she suddenly moved.   
"Look out!" Dilandau turned to the right, realizing he'd let his guard down. A soldier jumped at him, a dagger in each hand. He smirked. _Does he think a dagger can out reach my blade?_ A quick swipe was all Dilandau did, his sword's edge rich with red. He failed to see the man's hold on the daggers loosen. One flew passed him, and embedded itself in a thick tree trunk. Dilandau looked behind him, his prey fleeing once more.   
_All this running, is it necessary prey? You're just going to fall to me no matter what._ his eyes barely registered the attacker's dagger holding up one end of frayed rope. All that mattered was showing the thief his gratitude. Lucky for her, his sword was feeling very amiable right now.   


"Garufo! We needed this opportunity, why the hell did you tell the king to bring back those obtrusive dragonslayers and and troops? And why search for the princess? One less person for us to take care of-"   
"Syrun found her. But the dragonslayers tried to kill her and if they're under orders to bring back the princess-"   
"Who they've never seen before-"   
"They'll hand us the goddess and we won't need to lift a finger." Garufo allowed himself a smug smile for a moment a is equals pondered what he just said.   
"We should begin preparations then. Paruchi, when is the next time we can perform the sacrifice?"   
"Winter solstice, when the moons are at opposite ends of the sky," Paruchi recited from memory. The apparent leader nodded his head, and with a swish of his cloak was off to begin.   


Zorya pulled her hands apart, loosening the rope that held them. The coarse rope bit into her wrist but that didn't matter. The sounds of the ambush died down, and for a moment silence filled the air.   
She heard leaves pushed aside, twigs broken in half; all behind her. Somehow she had a feeling that guy wouldn't care whether or not she'd just saved his life **again**. Sure enough she hazarded a glance over her shoulder and saw a red shape moving in the greenery, never in the same place twice. _Oh no, think! Where can I get another horse thing? The clearing! Damn it move faster legs!_   
She pumped her legs her head barely missing a low hanging tree branch. Her feet had barely touched upon grass and packed dirt when something struck her from behind. She fell forward, and skid on the hard surface for a bit before looking up. The warrior stood there, a cocky smile on his face, his sword balancing on one shoulder as if this happened to him everyday.   
"IT ends here thief," he cackled and took the blade off his shoulder. Zorya moved her feet, and gained a few inches on the ground between them.   
"I-I saved your life! you can't kill me!" she protested, trying to move faster. All around her boys in muted blue armor stood by, neither assisting nor inhibiting the one in red.   
"Of course I can. I'm the general of the Black Dragon Dragonslayers. I can kill whomever I please." That frightening laugh again, and Zorya swallowed the forming lump in her throat. She'd gotten this far, she couldn't just die now... could she?   
The sword raised just a bit more, Zorya missed the movement at the end of the clearing. A tiny bird had swooped down at neck breaking speed and perched on one dragonslayer's arm.   


Galese grabbed at her bag once more, pulling it over the closely packed bushes. "Marry me off to some nobody! Ha! Who does he think I am? His daughter?!" she grumbled, another thorny branch pulling at her clothes.   
It was bad enough that he had let those men into their country no questions asked, but when he had let them become his advisors?! "Mother and father never would've agreed to that," she grumbled again, this time pulling the bag onto soft dirt, clear of all of nature's impeding elements.   
She stopped for a moment, collapsing onto the soft dirt. Idly, she looked up through the thick forest's canopy, a few stars lazily peeking out from the cover of night. _I wonder how long it will take them to figure out I'm gone._   
A soft rustling, followed by a rather loud thump answered her question. Rolling her eyes, Galese turned to look at the sound's source. Whispered curses were being spewed back and forth now, accompanied by three castle guards walking into her line of sight.   
"Princess Galese, we have orders to bring you back."   
"What makes you think you can command **me**, hm?" she replied sweetly and pretended to be interested in her nails.   
"I think it would be wise for you to come with us. The dragonslayers could find you and then-"   
"Don't be silly, they're fighting that frivolous war," she scorned them her eyes not moving from her dirt encrusted hands.   
"They've been recalled at the request of the king and advisors-"   
"Really?! I mean, i suppose I'll just have to obey the king's wishes then." Her eyes went from her nails to the three men. "I'm sure you'll be gentlemen and take care of my bag."   
She stood up and without another word began walking back to the castle, leaving three men to carry her impossibly heavy bag back. _Honestly, as if I would let them lead me back. They probably don't even know where the castle is._   


"Dilandau-sama! I've a message from the king!" Cial shouted from the clearing's edge. Dilandau did not make the mistake of letting the girl out of his vision this time.   
"What is it now? Retreat from the dead bandits?" he sneered, his sword ready to strike just once more-   
"The princess is missing. We are to return her to the palace at once."   
Dilandau blinked. That was the only reactions his dragonslayers could see at the message. The girl was still on the ground, an easy target for his sword. "My fun always gets ruined," he muttered darkly, sheathing the sword. The girl seemed to relax and breathed a sigh of relief. "Korent get the spare, Latro tie her up. Royal blood can't be spilled." _Unless its white dragon blood_-   
"B-but Lord Dilandau-" Gatty started. Dilandau did not wait to hear the rest, he simply walked over to Gatty and slapped him across the face.   
"She is to be treated as a prisoner. Do you question my orders Gatty?"   
"No, just that the King may be displeased when he hears-" Another slap shut Gatty up.   
"Now then that we've all agreed with my orders, Korent get her on the horse and watch it like a grifenir." The dark haired boy nodded and walked over to Latro with the horse's reins in his hand.   
Shesta rode next to him, his blue eyes full of concern. "Lord Dilandau?"   
"She's not the princess Shesta. She's not of Gaea." His frown broke into a wild grin, one that scared his subordinate. "But the castle has much more torturous things than we do. Why kill her for thievery when she can be killed for impersonating a royal personage?" The deep chuckle that accompanied that statement was enough for Shesta to slow his horse and rejoin his fellow dragonslayers. _Good. I get to have my fun after all._ He just barely looked back over his shoulder, his red eyes catching a glimpse of her slumping body, limp on the horse that carried her. _This hunt had taken quite a turn hasn't it thief? No matter, you will still die at my hand._   


Zorya didn't know what was worse the fact that she was still covered in blood, or the fact that she'd been riding the horse thing for almost a day straight. They wouldn't even let her hold the reins! The one with long brown hair was leading her horse and often not into a bramble or something else to hit her.   
She was nothing less than thoroughly disgusted. _I had to be an idiot didn't I? Oh let's see maybe I'll just wish for excitement and get thrown into another world._ _Why can't I go home fire? Hm? Doesn't the process work in reverse?_   
She looked up, and saw the boy holding her reins was staring at her. "Its not polite to stare," she managed to get out.   
"You're not her."   
"Well give the man a prize. I thought this planet was full of blood crazed savages but you show intelligence," her tone sarcastic as the horse plodded along.   
"You'll die now."   
"Yea, just like the fire and the battle. I'll believe it when it happens-"   
"Korent, fraternizing with the prisoner. You should know better. Move to the back lines, Shesta you watch it now."   
"It?!" she growled under her breath. Korent the reins to a blond haired boy, who gave her a stare just like Korent. "Let me guess, you don't think I'm the princess either."   
"Well-"   
"When are we stopping next?" she asked lowering her head. She needed to get off the horse and move. And worse than that she really needed to relieve herself.   
"When we arrive at Celet."   
"And how long will that be?"   
"Shesta! Are you all incompetents? Do I kill her now and tell the king it was because of you?" the silver haired soldier barked at them. The blond visibly shrunk back in the saddle, his hold loosening on the reins for a moment. He however straightened and pulled on them sending her horse forward.   
"I'm sorry Dilandau-sama it won't happen again." 'Dilandau' was obviously the red clad soldier's name and Zorya decided that with that look on his face, perhaps now was not the best time to ask to stop.   


Zorya's legs threatened to give out with every step she took. The chestnut brown haired one pulled on her wrists again, almost sending her to the ground. "Hey! Stop it," she nearly shouted after regaining her balance.   
He slapped her across the face, causing her to fall backwards and into another dragonslayer. "Latro! Lord Dilandau does not-"   
"What don't I want Korent?"   
"He slapped her sir." Zorya stood up, the bruise still bright red on her cheek. Crimson eyes caught her own and then looked at her cheek. His gloved hand even went to her chin turning her head this way and that.   
"Was there good reason?" he asked casually as if slapping her were all right!   
"He tripped me! Or he tried to," she responded bitterly. The chestnut haired boy merely grinned.   
"She lies Lord Dilandau."   
"No, I saw it Lord Dilandau. He did and then he slapped her," a blond spoke up. his pale blond hair a bit messy and almost falling into his eyes.   
"Korent?" The hand pulled her chin downwards until she was forced to look into his scarlet eyes.   
"Gatty is correct." With no warning Dilandau whirled around, slapping Latro across the face.   
"If she is the princess you were not to touch her! And if she is not, she is mine to punish on accounts of thievery and impersonation," he growled at the boy in blue armor.   
"Y-yes Lord Dilandau."   
"Shesta, take them to the barracks. I'll bring her to the king myself." He then roughly took hold of her still bound wrists, and hauled her in the direction of the what she guessed was the throne room.   


Latro glared at the other two dragonslayers. "You traitors!" he hissed. Out of the corner of his eye he could see their master leading the prisoner into the thrown room.   
"You're looking for trouble Latro," Korent responded before turning and following their second in command.   
"He's right. That wasn't part of Lord Dilandau's orders," Gatty added. Latro fumed silently as he brought up the rear of the dragonslayers. _Why should they care?! She's not the princess and Lord Dilandau's going to kill her anyway._   


Zorya remained standing and looked around. For a castle throne room there weren't that many people there. A man sat upon a throne with four men standing before him. A maid there, another servant there. Zorya was a bit disappointed.   
A pain at her arm, caused her on reflex to look at the boy holding her arm. At first she had thought he was a man, especially after seeing him in battle and the ambush. However now, after she looked back on things she thought he was nothing more than a boy. He acted so childish, wanting everything his way and got everything he wanted.   
He pulled her closer to the throne at which point he remained standing. The man on the throne was preoccupied by the four en already before him. she took the pause to look around again. There were tapestries on the wall, depicting significant events in the country's history no doubt. The newest, or she assumed was the newest, caught her eye. There were two blockish shapes attacking each other, one the color of light and the other... _The color of fire. Did fire bring them war? And what are those dragons doing there?_   
A black dragon roared at the white thing, whereas a white dragon roared at the fiery shape. But above them all... A figure floated above the calamity, white wings upon their back. _An angel?_ "...insolent wretch," dilandau muttered and pulled on her arm again, nearly causing her to stumble.   
The four men had moved aside and she now got to see the king. Weary dark eyes rested in deep sockets. His skin looked unnaturally pale, with dark rings just beginning to show from beneath his eyes. Black hair hung limply from his scalp, while the crown remained the only regal looking thing about him.   
"We found her, and thought she could be the princess." Zorya did not miss how he failed to address the king with his title; no doubt the room's other occupants caught it as well.   
"She isn't," he said wearily. "Though, she bears a striking resemblance to-"   
"Then I'll have her executed at dawn if you," he paused as if wishing not to say the next word, "permit it."   
"On what grounds?" The king was sitting up, watching her with those dark eyes. Something about him bothered her, and Zorya couldn't be sure what exactly it was.   
"Thievery, and royal impersonation. She passed herself off as the princess in battle to ensure her life-"   
"That isn't true your highness they assumed," Zorya spoke up, hoping that perhaps the king would spare her life.   
"In your place thief!" A sickening slap accompanied those words and Zorya felt her cheek sting and blood rush to her face. She opened her mouth to reply when a door opened from a chamber leading to the throne room.   
A girl just her age walked out accompanied by three guards. "Just what is all this racket uncle? I arrive to find you've thrown everything into chaos **again**."   
"I have business Galese," he replied, taking those dark eyes off Zorya.   
"Do you and who is," the girl turned and walked towards them. Her dark eyes rested on the soldier beside her and she stopped, no more than three feet from them. "this? A dragonslayer? You called in a dragonslayer to find me?" She turned her head to look at the king. Unexpectedly she turned back and finally looked at Zorya. "And who are you-"   
Both girls gasped at almost the same time. Zorya was looking at a face so similar to her own they could almost be identical. The girl's eyes were darker than her own, and the hair was a raven black. There the differences end. From a distance no doubt even the king wouldn't tell them apart; especially with Zorya's hair still covered in blood and black soot.   
"My face," Zorya whispered as if to assure herself she hadn't fallen asleep and was in some dream.   
"My... voice," the princess choked out, a hand going to her throat.


	4. Part 3-A Goddess' Protection

##  The Hunt: Part 3

##  -ZibbelCoot

  
Disclaimer:   
All Escaflowne characters, places and such are ©1996, ©1998, ©1999 TV Tokyo, Sunrise. English adaptation ©1998 AnimeVillage.com and the dub version they tried to pass off as anime belongs to Fox I guess. However, Zorya Pele and Syrun are my characters and I'd appreciate it if you ask me before using them. Also the song "Syrun" is also mine so please don't use it without asking!

Author's notes:   
Same as last time, happens 2 1/2 years after Escaflowne: A Girl in Gaea.   
As for the romance part of the fic I just thought I'd explain a bit. I didn't want this to be a love at first sight fic, because personally I don't think Dilandau would see a girl like that the first time he saw her, not to mention the girl. Realistically would you fall in love with a fire happy murderer? Didn't think so. However the romance parts have been written (and beta approved ::cackles evilly::) and they are slowly going to trickle in.   
  


Van stared up at the night sky. He could still feel that disturbance within his veins. No doubt it was because of the white dragon essence in his blood. He closed his deep brown eyes for a moment, trying to reach out to see if it was her-   
"Lord Van?" His meditation interrupted, his eyes snapped open. A girl with pink hair stood not more than five feet from him. _How did she get so close without me hearing her?_ Her normal attire of a sun dress and sandals had been turned in for thick boots and a heavy cloak to wear around warm colored clothes. Nothing else would suit the cat girl.   
"What is it Merle?"   
"Are you all right? You've been distant... ever since-"   
"I'm fine," he replied gruffly, taking his hands off the recently rebuilt ramparts. Not giving his childhood friend a second look, he turned and walked off, to try and be by himself.   
"Lord Van..." she barely whispered to his retreating form, but he did not hear her words, nor the tone that she said them in.   


Zorya could taste stale musty straw, among other things, in her mouth. "You can't put me here!" she shouted, and spat out the offending straw. Crimson eyes laughed at her even if the boy's face remained deadly calm.   
"I can do whatever I please. A mere girl can't presume to order me," he replied, that grin back on his face. Zorya sat up, her bruised body whispering sweet things, if only she would just rest... The soldier named Dilandau, no the **general** named Dilandau left her then, the musty straw and cold cell walls her only companions now.   
"What a fine mess you've gotten yourself into," she whispered, drawing her knees up against her chest and resting her forehead on them. The part of her that had steadfastly assumed it was a dream up until this point disappeared. It was all too real, the look alike princess, the blood on her face, that crazed look in the general's eye... _I want to go home..._   
**Patience. We will help you and you will help us as agreed. Patience is the key.**   
_I may not live that long._"Executed for looking like royalty. Wouldn't they laugh at me now," she chuckled, the sound hollow as fear gripped at her. She was going to die tomorrow, or perhaps even tonight.   


"How dare you give me another incompetent advisor! You used her to try and sway me to Selven's side," the princess seethed, her words short and heated. She paced the throne room, every so often glancing at her uncle. _How could you let him speak to you like that? Are you that desperate to be free of the crown?_   
"I did what I thought was best-"   
"No, **they** told you to give me that whelp. Didn't they? Well, I demand to get an advisor who can at least defend them self. How am I to feel safe unless they can protect me as well?" The princess managed to blank her face as she turned to face the king. A smile threatened to overcome her face and show the ruse she was playing. All she needed was for the king to pick a dragonslayer to protect her...   


Pale silver blond hair trailed down the majestic lady's back. Saddened deep blue eyes stared at the open landscape before her, pale lashes framing them delicately. No one would ever dare think a woman of her stature, of her elegance could be related to the barbaric leader of the savage dragonslayers.   
A sigh escaped her lips as she turned away from the wide window and began down the hall. It was such a sad desolate place. She would not have expected him to be anywhere else. _What's that old adage? Misery loves company? War creates misery... and he thrives on it._   
She turned down a corridor, knowing **they** were housed here. To an untrained eye it may have seemed strange, a nation at war with a corridor unguarded. No doubt if she were to call out no one would hear her or come to her aid. Unless he gave the order.   
She passed three doors on her left, two on her right. The barest of sounds seeping through the wood's pores and stone's cracks. The sounds varied, from the shuffling of feet to the varied pitches of voices. For a moment she thought she recognized some of the voices, and imagined the faces they belonged to. A smile pulled at her lips but, she suppressed it.   
The sounds stopped as she approached one door. She nearly frowned but suppressed this as well. Had he withdrawn so much he could not even stand to be roomed near them? _Fool. You're nothing more than a fool._   


Dilandau's footfalls were the only sound as he walked the corridor. Not even his men, housed in the very corridor he walk, made a sound. A grin on his face, Dilandau looked at the doors as he passed. Long ago the king had withdrawn his guards from this sections of the castle. _Mistrust in those one hire's is a dangerous thing, and I won't have it. If he can't trust our skill we'll leave. And he can't afford us leaving_.   
Dilandau arrived at his own door, the immediate neighboring rooms unoccupied. He wanted no intrusions when he was forced to stay here, least of all the noises of his men. Torch light, the sources dispersed evenly through the hall, cast an eerie light over his face. his silver hair reflected the fires' glow, making it appear his hair was a torch in itself. Something crossed over his face as the patterns of light danced on the solid stones, but was gone in seconds. He would have time to think when he was alone.   
As he entered his room however, he was acutely aware that his privacy had been invaded. Dilandau watched the room's other occupant with a mixture of scorn and something he cared not to say. "You followed me here did you? Amazing, for a woman. Still it was pointless for you."   
"Is that anyway to treat your sister?" a softer voice floated on air. Dilandau frowned, and looked away. She always was the favorite, always better,** always** doing something. "Now then, about that girl-"   
"She's going to be executed, after a suitable torture is arranged," he grinned. For the moment he would ignore how she even found out. Had she been in throne room? Hidden among those mindless twits that were supposed to aide royalty but instead hindered them?   
"You can't do that."   
"Why not?" he shouted, turning to face her. Deep blue eyes and white hair on a slender face filled his sight. Her eyes were a startling contrast to his crimson irises. "I am the dragonslayers' General, need I remind you of-"   
"She's not of Gaea. You can't simply kill her now." The soft words did something to calm dilandau's nerves. _What does she know of that? Shesta must be informing her again. Perhaps she's right, perhaps the hunt should go on a bit longer._ "Besides, father would've-"   
"Don't you dare speak his name Celena," he growled, a dagger in his hand. His anger boiled within his veins and Dilandau did nothing to control it. Even after all these years she would never learn, that she was the one person who destroyed what little restraints he created and clung to. The woman watched him expectantly, her eyes showing no fear. Just like her-   
He remembered their mother, a woman with silver blue hair and the palest of blue eyes. She was a second cousin to the late Queen of Fanelia, and that blood ran in her veins. He shut his eyes, as if in thought to his sister. In reality he did it to block out the images that would come next, of her death.   
A water dragon had killed her. Where had the water dragon god been then? Had he purposely snatched away their mother? Dilandau let out a light laugh. He slew the beast later on of course, and set it aflame on land. Yes, fire was such a wonderful weapon...   
"Dilandau."   
"What?" irritation and annoyance obvious in his voice. "Why are you still here?"   
"Folken's sorcerers are here."   
"Your point being?"   
"They might-"   
"Please, Escaflowne was taken away when that bitch disappeared. Now if you're mindless twittering is done leave me. I wish to think for while on our next attack." He turned away from her and retreated, making sure to keep his back to her. He couldn't stand the sight of her anymore, not since she looked so much like **her**.   


Celena allowed a slight frown to distort her face. D_ilandau's gotten worse. Is it because of me? Am I driving him to the breaking point?_ She shook her head, an exasperated sigh escaping from her. It had to be the memory of their father that was doing it to him. The man who had saved her and left his own son to the wild dogs...   
Celena turned, and approached the room's door. He looked nothing like their father, and had only the dark red eyes of their paternal grandfather, something that she was sure unnerved their father while he lived. The boy had the eyes of a general, a man to be feared. Something their father had no chance of achieving. Another thought occurred to her as she pushed it open, _what did Folken do to you?_   
The door opened with barely a sound, Celena did not bother to look about to see if there were any threats as her brother might have. A lone figure in the hall jumped however, obviously surprised at any movement from the room. "L-lady Celena!" She stared at him for a moment, trying to remember which one it was. Shesta wasn't it? The blond boy with short hair.   
"I'll be back in a few minutes Shesta, I just wish to get a feel for my new surroundings." Whatever the dragonslayer was about to say was forgotten as she smiled at him. Celena was able to keep her face relatively blank, aside from the retreating smile, at the look that overcame the dragonslayer. With a sweep of her dress, Celena was off for the dungeon, only a few hallways over.   
Once out of Shesta's earshot, Celena allowed herself a quick giggle. Her smile always did that to any of Dilandau's men. _Except Dilandau himself_, she thought sadly, her lips going back into a firm line of pink.   
Guards began to sporadically dot the hallways, barely giving her a second glance. A woman was not something to be feared after all, she thought unhappily. Of course, like before, she did not look the part of a general's sister. Perhaps that was why she was trusted so easily by others. The dungeon's guards gave her a nod after she paused and smiled briefly. _Men, such fools. Swayed so easily by their bodies..._   
The cells on either side of her were barely occupied. A solitary Hiwero prisoner of war perhaps in just a few cells. _I'm amazed dilandau hasn't killed them yet... Perhaps with tomorrow's execution._ She paused however at a cell towards the end of the dungeon's run. Surprisingly there were no dragonslayers posted as guards outside the girl's cell; or any guards o speak of.   
"How odd," her voice too soft for the cell's occupant. She peeked in, and saw the girl sitting in a corner, a streak of moonlight striking across her body in a downward diagonal. _Why wouldn't dilandau post a guard? He can't possibly want you to escape, not after the whole torture bit._ "What's your name?"   
She had made sure that her voice was loud enough for the girl to hear this time. Hesitantly the head tilted upward, blood staining pale skin. "Why am I here?"   
"I asked you a question," she restated, this time putting a bit of Dilandau's edge into it. the girl flinched and sighed.   
"Zorya, Zorya Pele," she answered. Celena smiled at that, _that's a pretty name. _"Why am I here?"   
Celena continued to smile, and took a step towards the cell. "Dilandau has horrible manners I must say. The king and his advisors want to speak with you I suspect-" she lied.   
"Why? I just want to go home." Something in the girl's voice made Celena's blood run cold. _Is she afraid? Afraid of what? She was in the middle of a battle and an ambush, she can't possibly fear death-_ The girl's face was fully visible now and Celena could make out blood dried on her face, hair and clothes. The faintest reflection of tears in her eyes, threatening to cleanse her cheeks.   
"I'm sure you do. I'll be sure to alert someone to your needs for change of clothing and bath." Zorya blinked at her, as if surprised someone would do something nice. "Please don't look so surprised, not all of us are fighting a war."   
"Do you know when I can leave?"   
"Probably not until King Kaele or Dilandau says so. Please forgive the owners of the castle for your conditions at the moment. I'll see to it that you're tended to soon."   
Celena never felt such a rush to be gone from someone before in her life. She needed to be away from this spot, as far as she could get. Before, when she had spoken with Dilandau she had been unsure if the girl was not of Gaea. But now, after speak and seeing the girl herself Celena was certain. While she had not had the chance to see the winged goddess nearly three years ago, she was convinced Zorya was of the same.   
"Fool, you'll kill her and not care for Gaea," Celena muttered nearly running down a hallway. She had to inform the king, or the princess; anyone that would listen to her. She had to find them before Dilandau accomplished his task... his 'hunt'.   


Dilandau entered the cell, barely glancing over his shoulder to make sure the guards had obeyed his order. No Celet castle guard was in sight. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, he'd kill her now and no one would be the wiser tomorrow morning. After all would some lowly dungeon keeper dare fight the word of a dragonslayer and his general. Dallet was wandering the halls nearby, just in case...   
The sound of the door creaking open caused his prey to look up, her face still tainted with blood and soot. "Why are you keeping me? Why can't I go home?" she whispered from her corner of the cell.   
Dilandau grinned wickedly, and approached her slowly, allowing the door to swing open behind him. Taunting prey with the possibility of escape was delightful, especially this one. He had her now, caged like an animal. It was nothing like a dragon slaying, but it was something to pass the time. Indeed, this was certainly more interesting than a slaying. Just how would he disarm this beast? insults? Threats? Flattery? He flinched at the last word that crossed his mind. _What was i thinking. She is nothing more than prey. Perhaps this game of slayer and dragon is already over._   
Agonizingly slowly, Dilandau unsheathed his sword. The double moonlight filtered in from some unseen window, casting a pale sheen on Zorya from the reflecting blade. That wicked smile did not sway now, not as he carried himself closer to her. _It will all be over, the hunt, the slaying. And the war can begin again._   
"Why are you going to do this?"   
"Why not? You did steal my horse and throw my men into an ambush," his words rang out in a sing-song voice. From Dilandau that was even more frightening than normal. Zorya moved further into the cell away from him. _You can't escape me._   
"Let me go," she pleaded with him, her words falling on deaf ears. Yes, a cornered animal tended to fight a bit more viciously at the end than any other. This **would** be an interesting end to an interesting hunt.   
"No," he drawled out, raising the sword, deciding a downward slash across the neck would prove to spout the most blood. Even as Dilandau focused on her neck, he failed to focus on the rest of her. Her eyes narrowed in anger, frustration perhaps, her lips pursed together.   
"I won't be killed in some dungeon, caged by a prepubescent boy colony!" she suddenly screeched. Dilandau took that opportunity to act, and missed.   
She ducked under his blade, the skin of her neck barely getting nicked by it. He prepared himself for some sort of body slam, no doubt a woman would try that. He sorely miscalculated. Her knee rammed into the one part of his body not armored. With a shriek of his own, Dilandau fell to his knees, his sword dropped and forgotten. _THE PAIN!_ "Erg... you-ou'll pay," he snarled at her, his voice a falsetto to sing with the best, fists clenching and unclenching.   
From above him she merely smiled smugly. "You're all so... over confident, always looking over the smallest thing," she left him with those words, and ran out of the room.   
"Dammit!" he shouted, though it sounded more mousy than his normal voice. How had he let her do that? Why hadn't he thought of that? He could've blocked, and used the blade to still slash her throat out. _Dammit..._ he closed his eyes, willing the pain to be gone so he could torture that bitch the proper way.

_ Why the hell did I waste time and say that? Because I'd never get a chance to do that again, she answered her own thoughts._ Zorya ran down the hall, with no clue as to where she was heading. All she knew was she was in a lower level and had to get up and out. The probability of her managing to do that? _Slim to none, aren't those odds just wonderful?_ "Perfectly swell," she muttered sarcastically to herself, halting at a corner. Someone was coming; someone that could alert the others to her escape.   
Frantically her grey green eyes looked for anything she could hide herself with or use as a weapon. A half dislodged brick proved to be the only thing available. Hefting it in her hands, Zorya waited. Her breathing was slow, no point in allowing the person to know exactly where she was. She watched as a boy with shoulder length brown hair appeared around the corner, still walking straight down it. He didn't throw her even a backwards glance as the half brick came down on the back of his skull. His body fell noiselessly to the stone floor, something Zorya hadn't really expected. Throwing a cautious look down the hallway, she began to drag him around the corner. "Sorry about his but I need these to get out," she groaned, pulling off the boy's heavy armor.   
The blue suited her fine, but she wasn't sure if she'd be able to get out unnoticed. There was always the question nagging her at the back of her mind... "Just where am I going to go?"   


Syrun shut his eyes once more as he felt the goddess move. "Here... come here, to us," he barely whispered, spinning another spell. The binding spell would damage her too much and she would not live for their purposes. However, a simple calling could work.   
One sorcerer looked from him to the others, though Syrun did not see the exchange. The sorcerer smiled at the other three. "She feels a pull to escape and is doing so; only she shall escape to us. Soon, very soon we shall have Celet in our grasp."   
"The dragonslayers though, they could prove to be a problem," a man on his right spoke up.   
"Yes, perhaps she can be used to dispel their group," another said from the darkness.   
"I suppose. As long as she remains intact we may use her to do just that. The leader will be most vulnerable, especially if we dispose of the blood..."   
"She can be programed to do that, and the slayers can be entranced."   
"Yes, indeed. All is falling into our hands."   


Celena continued her half run, half walk down the halls when a strange calm came over her. She could feel **him**, nagging and biting at her sanity like some malicious fly. Willing him to be gone, Celena breathed in deeply, focusing on her life. A home, a family, a life. No murders, no fires, no chaos.   
Her eyes twitched, something else was bothering him. Something... pain, perhaps. A giggle had sprung from her tight lips before she could stop it. "Dilandau... you were a fool. A fool," she continued to giggle down the corridor. The bubbly laugh subsided, her blue eyes now opened. Was this the right way to the throne room? Where were the guards? Just where was everyone? They hadn't left her alone had they? No... she couldn't be alone... not alone... _DILANDAU!_   


Dilandau growled as her thoughts assailed him. It figured she'd pick **now** to get lonely. _Stupid bitch, just wait until I get my hands on you... Oh the fun I'll have carving out your carcass._ His body writhed and spasmed in pain one last time as he willed it away.   
A chilling laugh rang off the cell's walls, causing the prisoners dispersed in the other cells to freeze.   
The pupils of his eyes were almost tiny slits of black within seas of red. A sadistic grin played upon his lips. He hadn't had a hunt like this since the winged goddess had been here! Abruptly, the laughing he'd let loose within the cell stopped, an eerie quiet engulfing him. His lids lowered partially, his eyes regained their normal 'not quite sane' look. The smile however, did not leave his face.   
He rose up from the floor in one fluid movement, and took only a second to grab the hilt of his sword. In one more second he was out of the cell, the metal grating swinging behind him. _Baka, you could've closed the door... oh well your mistake, _my_ opportunity._   
It did not take him long to discover where she had run to. After all this was a place unfamiliar to her, there were only a few options. He ran faster, down another hallway and nearly tripped over two exposed legs from a cleft in the wall. He ignored it and instead jumped over it, no wondering about who it could be.   
He held his sword close against his body. If it were the last thing he did he would make sure the girl was executed tonight. He heard the sharp distinct footsteps of someone running and instinctively ran in that direction. In moment he turned down another hallway and watched as someone in muted blue armor slowed and halted halfway in the corridor.   
His grin widened for a moment and he charged forward. Whole the girl had been foolish and taken the time to spout some ridiculous comment he would not make that mistake, he would simply act. She must've heard him however, and turned to see him. For an instant he was reminded of rabbits caught away from their borrows, how frightened their dark eyes appeared to be.   
"SHIT!" she screamed in an unlady-like manner and grabbed at the door. _Just a few more feet..._ He brought the sword up and prepared for the final blow. He never got to strike however as she yanked open the door and slammed it on him, causing his sword to be embedded in the deep oak door.   
"Why you," he muttered, several other curses flowing from his mouth as he dislodged the tempered steel. For a moment he shut himself up and looked around. She had run straight to the throne room... _But what made her stop?_ he looked down the corridor and caught the faintest of shadows retreating down one hallway. _There was someone else? No matter, the king will hand her over to me after I tell him what she's done._   


Zorya threw her back against the door, then quickly jumped forward, expecting a sword tip to actually go through the door. This had been the only option, especially since Dilandau had been at her back while four men had blocked her escape route. There was something odd about the men though, something that made her think of black ash and fire.   
She breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes, not bothering to look at where she was. A voice, nearly identical to her own stopped her brief respite. "Well if you're going to give me any wench off the street why don't you pick the next person that walks in here!"   
"Your parents would not be please but fine, you there! You're the princess' new advisor," the king's voice boomed all around her. Hesitantly Zorya opened her eyes in disbelief. She'd ran into **this** room? _Okay I'm convinced, nothing is ever going to go right here._   
"You again! Uncle what did you do with her? I expected to talk with her when she was first here!"   
"Her? Wait, you're the one the general wishes to execute-"   
"Please! I'll do practically anything just don't kill me!" Zorya pleaded, stepping closer to the throne and people surrounding it. The princess had a mixture of emotions on her face, but it was the king Zorya focused on. _Oh please be one of those nice guys from the fairy tales... h please oh please oh please..._   
The door was thrown open causing Zorya to jump and turn. He looked positively furious, the sword drawn and ready to slit her throat. _Oh no..._   
"Very well she will have to do uncle."   
"I thought you wanted me to pick-"   
The princess waved that way with her hand, walking towards Zorya (who was steadily taking small steps back). "Why should I give you the honor of picking my advisor. You there, I suppose you're intelligent enough since you escaped from the general."   
"Wha-?"   
"Can you use a sword?" the princess questioned, apparently oblivious to the fact Dilandau was about to kill her.   
"Y-y-es," Zorya barely stammered out as Dilandau's eyes met her own.   
"She'll do. General, stand down. I will not tolerate you executing my advisor," the command in the princess' voice was unmistakable. For a moment Zorya didn't think he would listen, as he took another step forward... and another... and another. "Stand down!"   
He merely continued to grin and advance upon her. "STAND DOWN!" the princess practically screamed. Zorya tensed, ready to at least try and duck out of the blade's reach. It proved unnecessary however as Dilandau halted in his steps, the sword sheathed. The grin was gone now and in its place was horrible grimace that pulled into a half snarl.   
That look alone was enough to make Zorya's blood run cold.   


Celena closed the door behind her, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. He had kept his restraints in place. _Gaea can't afford to lose the goddess again, especially not at your hands brother._   
Her body was covered in fine tremors as she staggered over to a chair. She didn't know why the panic attack had overcome her then, or why she hadn't been able to control it. She frowned to herself, her fingertips reaching up to touch her forehead. Normally she was so good with controlling them...   
She forced her mind to calm down further, until he arrived. Though she preferred not to think about it, he helped to quell those attacks. As expected the door creaked open and her murderous brother walked in. "Why did you stop me?" he snarled at her.   
Her face blanked, the fingers placed in her lap once more. "She can't be killed-"   
"You doubt my skill?"   
"No... no Dilandau, please you can't make enemies of the princess and King. You'll be forced to the barren land-" Celena stopped herself, realizing that could very well break his restraints and make him turn on **her**.   
He remained silent and stalked through the small apartment, his goal a pitcher of water. At the back of her throat she could feel his thirst and suppressed it. "When do you leave again?"   
"In two days. I expect you to be gone the next time we return," he muttered, taking a swig from a glass.   
Celena rose dutifully from her chair.   
"You can't let her die."   
"Oh just watch and see," Dilandau whispered in the newborn darkness, too low for Celena to hear.


	5. Part 4-Forbidden Love

##  The Hunt: Part 4

##  -ZibbelCoot

  
Disclaimer:   
All Escaflowne characters, places and such are ©1996, ©1998, ©1999 TV Tokyo, Sunrise. English adaptation ©1998 AnimeVillage.com and the dub version they tried to pass off as anime belongs to Fox I guess. However, Zorya Pele, Syrun, Galese and the Celet group (yes I'm too lazy to type them out) are my characters and I'd appreciate it if you ask me before using them. Excpet for the slayers I made up, use them if you want to. Also the song "Syrun" is also mine so please don't use it without asking! 

Author's notes:   
Same as last time, happens 2 1/2 years after Escaflowne: A Girl in Gaea.   
Another little tidbit: Takaru is Japanese for spell/curse. Just thought I'd let you guys know. And a note about the movie, Celena did NOT appear in it. I figured she should make an appearance at least and well... you'll see her purpose later on. ::Quickly duct tapes the mouth shut of the one person who knows what's going to happen and smiles sweetly::   
I finally got my movie fansub! Tee hee hee... So I was thinking of having a contest and the winners get a fansub of the movie. Sound good? I'm thinking it will be a fanart contest, and since my copy isn't too bad (YEA! ::jumps around excitedly:: Inspiration!) I'd like to do this. More next chapter...   
  
  


Hitomi bowed her head, concentrating on the carpet beneath her feet. She was so tired, she just wanted to fall asleep. "She's getting worse-"   
"What caused it?"   
"I can only think of what happened to the other classmate. It must've triggered something in her brain's chemistry and caused her to relapse. I'll write out another prescription until you get back-" Hitomi didn't want to waste energy translating any of those words. She felt her eye lids droop downwards, ever so slowly. She could feel the sleep encasing her in a protective shell, and she leaned backward...   
"Hitomi!" Yukari's voice screamed in one ear, waking her immediately. She sat up with a start and a cross look on her face. "We're going Hitomi come on."   
"I'm too tired."   
"Hitomi!"   
"Leave me alone Yukari," she mumbled even as Yukari pulled her to her feet.   
"Dammit Hitomi you were doing so well. Why did you have to go and do this?" Yukari admonished her in Japanese. Hitomi barely looked at her friend as she followed her blindly to the waiting car. All she wanted to do was go home. To go there...   


Zorya looked at herself in the mirror, a hand at her cheek. She really couldn't believe she was even alive, or in these clothes for that matter. She had been so sure Dilandau would kill her right there and ignore the princess. Zorya half turned, getting a better look at the dress on her body. Her soot covered clothes taken away the second she'd removed them to bathe.   
The dress didn't suit her at all, and Zorya walked over to the armoire. She couldn't very well try and protect the princess in that could she? _How the hell am I supposed to protect someone I don't know? It's been what, two days? _In two days time Zorya had managed to cut herself more than once on the small dagger the princess gave her. Two days time to make herself look like an incompetent fool. _I wonder if they have rapiers here... I could use that to fight._   
After rummaging through the drawers for a good five minutes, Zorya finally found a pair of what looked like hunting pants and shirt that she could wear. Her mind momentarily occupied, Zorya concentrated on unclasping the dress' eyes and hooks and getting out of the torture device. She didn't have to think about the fire, or the voice that hadn't returned. Or if she would ever get home.   
"There, now that's more like it," she said to herself happily. She turned once more before the mirror, the clothes fitting her just right. If she didn't know any better she would've said that at one time they'd been the princess' clothes. "But that's just... freaky. How can she look nearly identical to me?" Zorya asked herself, taking a step closer to the mirror.   
A knock on the door caused Zorya to jump back, nearly expecting something to pop out of the mirror. "Milady?" a feminine voice, muffled by the door, called to her.   
"What is it?" Her new boots comfortable as she crossed the distance between her and the solid door. With a bit of effort Zorya pulled open the heavy door to reveal a young woman only she wasn't completely human.   
"Milady, the princess requests your presence in her chambers," the canine woman said softly. _Next thing I know I'll be seeing fish people._   
"Lead the way," she replied with a smile. The door closed with a solid 'click', and her hand went to the dagger at her belt. The blade itself was in a fine leather sheath, while the plain hilt was in easy reach. _I have a lot to learn if the princess is serious about this._   


Galese continued to nibble on the bits of brunch that lay on a silver platter next to her couch. The door opened rather unceremoniously and two women filled the doorway. Galese's eyes narrowed for a moment at the one on the left. She still didn't find it fair at all how this woman looked so much like her. Wasn't everyone special in their own way and so there was only one of them?   
_Then why are their two of us?_ She waved her hand to the woman on the right who curtsied and took a step back, awaiting the other woman's movement. "You can enter Zorya, you are my advisor and have permanent permission," Galese commented dryly, sitting up as the girl entered the room.   
The dagger, something she'd been trained with as a child, clung to the girl's belt in a fashion that would make any assassin laugh. _She has much to learn if I'm to keep uncle Kaele away from us._ Her servant shut the door, leaving the two near twins alone in the large chambers.   
"You wanted to see me?"   
"Yes, I'm concerned advisor."   
"Why do you keep calling me that? I'm grateful that you saved my life but I can't honestly be your-"   
Galese stood up, a feline grace overcoming her as she did so. "You are my advisor for as long as **I** wish. While I saved your life you saved the rest of my life." Zorya said nothing, but the look of confusion on her face said it all. The princess looked down at the platter of food and sighed. No one would expect a princess to have so many problems, with nearly all of them growing out from the royal family itself. "My uncle would have given me another twit as an advisor and made me marry some fool in another country," she explained, her fingers toying with a few left over grapes.   
"Oh."   
"So, I hope your looks are not all you have in common with me," Galese looked up as she said that, meeting her advisor's lighter eyes.   
"I wouldn't worry about that, its just I need to adjust before I'd be any use to you. And perhaps get some training with something better than this." Zorya gestured to the hilt of the dagger, no doubt afraid to touch it again after so many mishaps.   
"I don't suppose you've had training with any other weapons have you? That would make this easier and perhaps keep you out of the General's way." Galese began to walk around the room, trying to imagine what it might look like to Zorya's new eyes. Tall cathedral windows filled the rooms with light, only her common room and lounge visible to the new entrant. Portraits decorated the walls, depicting the actions of past rulers of Celet. Kings, queens, princes and princesses, all portrayed in the room.   
"Actually I was on my school's fencing team," Zorya supplied, causing the princess to stop in her tracks.   
"Fencing team? So its as I thought," the princess whispered, not intending for her advisor to actually hear her.   
"What did you think?"   
"You're not from Celet, I know that much and from what the dragonslayers would tell me. You were found disoriented on the Hiwero front. You're not of Gaea, are you Zorya Pele?" The princess turned as she said those words, making sure Zorya would have to look her in the eye.   


Zorya swallowed nervously, the princess was pinning her with a stare she knew all too well because **she **had used it on other people. "Well?"   
"I don't think I am-"   
The princess let out a laugh, only it was not the laugh a person normally let out, it sounded cruel. It reminded her of the psycho. "You don't think you are? You either are of Gaea or not. how did you get to the battle, hmm?"   
Zorya looked down at the floor, and was only mocked by the deep red carpet, the color of dying embers. "Fire brought me here."   
"Speak up."   
Zorya brought her head up, defiance in her stance. The person she was speaking to may have been a princess but she had Zorya's looks and from what Zorya surmised, her intelligence as well. She would **not** be talked down to by someone who was her equal. "You won't believe me but a fire brought me here. I was ready to go on a school trip to see my football team in the state playoff and it called me here. One minute I'm in a bonfire circle, which was put out by the way, the next I'm engulfed and buried in the dirt. On top of that men are dying all around me with blood everywhere and then that guy-"   
"Dilandau," the princess supplied, and quieted to hear the rest.   
"Whatever, started the whole thing to kill me. I'm lucky you went missing or he might've killed me on the spot," Zorya's voice dropped off, as if hearing it for the first time. _She's going to think I'm crazy and then he'll kill me. But I'm not crazy!_   
"I doubt-"   
"I'm not crazy. I'm been telling myself for the past week that this is all a dream and since I've yet to wake up I'll assume its real." The princess was quiet, as if she had not expected Zorya's outburst. Zorya took that opportunity to do just as the princess had moments ago, to take in the rooms that belonged to her look a like.   
She saw people who were trapped, chained to their duty as a prisoner was to his sentence. Fake smiles, painted on by themselves or the artist himself. Not one person looked as if they were meant to be there, meant to be a ruler of a nation. "Well, I've learned more than I cared to know, and more than I can accept. For the time being, as the court will get curious as to the history of my advisor we'll need to come up with something else."   
"Perhaps I can be of some help your highness," a soft soprano interrupted them, causing both the princess and Zorya to jump. _Oh no... now someone else knows and I'll get killed and-_ Zorya's wild thoughts were cut short as she recognized the woman standing before her. Trying to at least act the part of advisor, Zorya placed herself between the princess and the newcomer. The woman watched the two of them, evidently surprised that they hadn't heard her before. "You're-"   


Zorya walked the castle's halls, a bit more at ease than before. The woman had been of help, coming up with a story much easier to believe than what had actually happened. She lifted her chin up, after all she now was of a noble line supposedly, and could not afford to have anyone question her.   
She passed another pair of guards, and didn't flinch as she turned down another hallway, expecting to see **him**. As long as the guards were all around her she'd be safe. After all, that guy couldn't be **that** insane to try and attack her while the castle guards were everywhere... could he?   
Zorya looked down one hallway and then another, trying to find the library as Galese had instructed her. _Great, lost _**again**_. _With a sigh of frustration, Zorya walked up to the nearest guard, and smiled. "Excuse me but could you direct me to the library?"   


Dilandau walked, no **prowled** would be a more fitting word, the castle's halls at the same time Zorya was searching for the immense library. "Shesta, prepare for our next battle. I expect everyone's equipment to be in perfect shape."   
"Hai, Dilandau-sama," Shesta replied enthusiastically.   
"Oh and tell Gatty to make sure my sister doesn't try to pull another one of those stunts. I refuse to be halfway to the battle only to turn around because of **her**," he grated out harshly.   
"As you wish-"   
"And Shesta, make sure Latro stays away from the new recruits. I don't want those men ruined." He made a motion with a hand and Shesta walked away from him, ready to fulfill his orders. For a moment Dilandau stood in the hallway, at a loss of what to do. He had something in mind just a moment ago and now...   
A late burning torch caught his eye, the dying fire sputtering for life as the cold stones around it denied it nourishment. "Poor fire," he mumbled, watching the bright yellows gradually fade to orange and then a deep red as the last of its fuel was used up. He shook his head, trying to look away from the fire, what had he been supposed to do?   
The flame abruptly was snuffed out by draft, releasing Dilandau of its trance. He blinked, still trying to remember what he had been supposed to do.   
"Now, you go right down this corridor and make a left. The library has about four guards in front of its doors on the right, you can't miss it," a male voice echoed in the wide hallway.   
"Thank you so much," a feminine voice joined the first and in an instant Dilandau remembered. He recognized that voice...   
He began walking towards them, now seeing their figures no more than forty feet from him. He smiled, _I get to have my fun after all._ His pace quickened, his hand already at the hilt of his sword. At the same second his prey seemed to notice him. A crazed chuckle spilled from him as he drew the sword, already running the guard through.   


"The dragonslayers will leave, we have nothing to fear," the short one said, his voice complacently calm.   
"Fool, just because they're leaving does not mean she is not in danger. The sacrifice must occur at the solstice!"   
"I would not call anyone a fool if I were you," he spat back.   
"That is why I have taken precautions," the leader broke into their conversation. The other two sorcerers stopped their sibling like squabble for a moment to listen. "I have sent for Takaru."   
"Is that wise? He's barely a senior apprentice," the remaining sorcerer spoke from the shadows.   
"He's the most advanced in his class, he's even managed to master the potions you created to control the king," the leader replied, a cruel smile on his lips. "We may not need you after all Syrun-"   
The pale blond haired halfling was not listening however. He was concentrating everything he had on trying to make the general forget all about the girl. If he could only do that then she would be safe... "Syrun!" His pale eyes flared open, his trance destroyed. "As I said we may not need-"   
"Nearly had it! Nearly finished the spell to protect her," he seethed, his hands gesturing wildly in the dark room.   
"Calm down dwarf," one voice called out; the leader quieted the disruptive sorcerer.   
"Syrun, we are bringing in our apprentice. Your job from now on is to make sure she meets with him." Syrun nodded, agreeing to obey and fulfill that order when the time arose.   


Zorya took several steps back, her mind too startled to do anything else. The guard slumped forward as the general withdrew his blade. Then, his cold garnet eyes turned on her. They seemed to light up the second they saw her, his lips twisting into a grotesque smile.   
"You can't escape me," he chuckled, and slowly advanced upon her.   
Zorya continued to back away from him. _Well I was wrong, he was insane enough to do it._ Her hand shook as she reached for the dagger at her hip. It seemed pointless to even resist, what could a dagger do against a blade nearly half her height?! She swallowed nervously again, drawing the puny piece of metal. That only excited a laugh from him.   
"Oh what are you going to do? Prick me?" his laugh continued, sending the hairs on the back of her neck on end. _This is it, I'm going to die..._   
He charged her, bringing his blade above his head before slashing downward. With a scream Zorya shut her eyes, holding up the dagger futilely. She waited for the deathblow but it never arrived. Instead she felt a horrible weight pushing down on her dagger. Cautiously she opened one eye and then the other and saw that she had actually managed to stop him. Well, stop was too generous of a word.   
The General's sword was slowed, and inch by inch came closer to her neck. _Oh dammit just try something! Nothing can be worse than this!_ In an attempt to disarm him or set him off balance, Zorya threw her weight towards him, pushing up her dagger. He countered by moving his arm in a motion to quick for her to see.   
Her dagger clattered against the stone floor, a pitiful ring to toll her death. Zorya held her breath as he held his sword against her throat. "An advisor who can't fight, how amusing."   
"Why the hell are you doing this!" her voice high and shrill as she struggled not to breath too quickly. He pushed the blade against her throat a bit more, the cold steel beginning to nip at her skin.   
"Why not? If you want it to end so soon then I will," he mused and titled the blade at different angles each time causing terror to wash over Zorya.   
"End what?!"   
"Why this little game-"   
"You sicko!" his smile widened as she spoke. He brought his face closer to hers, ever so slightly and she could see how red his irises really were. They were pools of blood, the kind that flows only in the major veins and arteries, she gulped again, like the jugular.   
"Why I'll take that as a compliment." He paused for a moment, his eyes narrowing slightly at her as if deciding whether or not to strike. Afraid to break the silence, Zorya watched his face. How could he be so calm about killing someone!? "Feh, I don't have time for this," he mumbled under his breath and stepped back, taking his blade with him. The pressure of death no longer around her, Zorya felt her knees go weak. She did not fight Gaea's gravity as she fell to the ground on her ass, she was grateful for a mere bruise instead of death.   
He frowned down at her then, not moving for a moment before promptly turning on his heel and walking off. A hand went to her neck and Zorya felt it, just to be sure he hadn't sliced it. No, it was fine, aside from the slight chill from the metal. _But why? Why didn't he just kill me?_   


Celena breathed a sigh of relief as she felt him listen to her. She could **not** keep this up. He had nearly killed Zorya this time as well. _You fool_, she taunted him hoping that would draw him to her instead of the winged goddess.   
**Shut up**, a familiar voice retorted.   
_Dilandau please-_   
**I said SHUT UP! I need to prepare. I nearly had her Celena, I nearly ended-** Celena bit down on her lower lip, looking like a lost five year old girl instead of the grown woman that she was. _I hope I haven't upset him too much._   
She tried to reach out to him again, to apologize for upsetting him, and hit a wall. She pressed against it, trying to find a weakness in it and found none. His blocks were improving; she sighed and took a seat upon the large room's bed. She would just have to wait for him then, and pray he wasn't in one of his 'moods' now because of her.   
The door slammed open, the aged wood creaking as it swung wildly on its hinges. He stood in the doorway for but a moment and entered his room, oblivious to (or ignoring) her presence. "Dilandau?"   
Silent as stone he rushed about the room, acting like a child searching for a favorite toy. She could remember him like that when he was boy, never patiently looking for something, always rushing. _Please Dilandau, speak to me._   
He continued his half of the silence, an air of foreboding surrounding him...   


Dilandau pulled out his pack. With a smirk he realized he hadn't bothered to unpack from the last battle. In one fluid motion he flung the pack onto his bed, barely missing its occupant. "Damn, I missed," he chuckled, looking about for his spare armor.   
"Dilandau, you can't kill her."   
"You told me all this before, don't you realize that your words mean nothing to me sister?" he told her, still looking for his spare armor. His room was sparsely furnished and he had no idea how he could loose the thick dark red leather.   
"Looking for this?" Celena pointed to the armor already laid out on his bed, prepared by some servant no doubt. Dilandau grumbled something under his breath and rolled it up as best he could, shoving it into the pack. the poor bag looked ready to burst at his inadequacy to pack. "You can't kill her."   
"Don't make me repeat myself," he growled, struggling to close the bag's snaps.   
Celena's hands pushed away his own, easily closing the bag. Dilandau watched her with a detachment akin to a child learning from an adult. He should've been able to close it himself, why was he so distraught? Celena's pale hand then gently covered one of his own. "She saved your life, **twice**. You are in debt to her brother." The soft words attempted to soothe his mind but only threw it into further turmoil.   
"I owe her nothing! Nothing but an excruciating death!" he spat at her, pulling his hand out from hers. Celena's pale blue eyes watched him with pity, something he despised even more than her twittering. "You will be gone when we return," he stated firmly. She closed her eyes in acknowledgment. _I don't want to kill you too Celena._ he blinked at the thought but didn't allow her to see his discomfort. Instead he pulled his pack onto one shoulder, and left the room.   


Takaru adjusted his dark robe once more. He'd been instructed to arrive with none of his apprenticeship supplies; that had annoyed him. The only thing keeping him in the castle's hollow walls was the fact **the** masters had called for him. Not one, but all four had wanted him here. A dark smile pulled at his lips as he rounded a corner. Now all he had to do was contact them.   
He looked behind him, watching a rigid guardsman with disgust. They were too easy to manipulate it would seem. No doubt the masters would leave the mundane work like entrancing the guards to him. He was so preoccupied in watching the slow witted guard that he walked right into someone. "Watch where- Sorcerer! Please forgive me," he pleaded, his body falling to the floor in an exaggerated bow. The elder man stared down at him with nothing less than he had stared at the guard, contempt and disgust.   
"I chose you because I thought you would be diplomatic and careful Takaru. Is this any indication of your true nature? If so I shall send for another."   
Obediently Takaru waited for him to finish speaking before answering. "N-no master, I was startled nothing more."   
"Good, now get up. I will inform you of your task. If you do well I can guarantee that you will be handsomely rewarded." Takaru bowed his head in acknowledgment and pushed himself off his knees. Could they possibly graduate him to a higher rank? His excitement built within himself and Takaru could barely contain his joy, they could possibly make him **their** personal aide!   
"You are to protect the goddess of wings. No harm is to come to her, is that understood?"   
Takaru nodded, his pace slowing. _A goddess? I'm to protect a goddess? But could they mean to carry out the prophecy?_ "And you will hand her over to us once you have gained her trust. Takaru?"   
"As you ask, I shall do Master," he recited, bowing his head with the vow. He did not see the malicious smirk on his 'master's face as he said those words.   


Galese's dark eyes trailed the tiny fifteen dots as they traveled away from the castle. They were leaving... again. A sad, tortured sigh escaped her and she turned away from the window, not wishing to break her heart any more than it already was.   
A silence filled the room that only brought her closer to tears. She had nearly had her uncle where she wanted him, nearly had a dragonslayer as her advisor and protector... A stifled sob echoed off the cheery painted walls. Walls who held up the portraits of the past, of fake kings and queens and deeds never done.   
That girl had ruined it. The strange girl from the mystic moon. Her early tutor's lessons forgotten, Galese nearly cursed Zorya. The girl had screwed everything up for her, every plan she had thought of could not get her the body guard she wished for.   
"Still, you may be of some use to me," her voice soft as she allowed herself to fall into a soft couch. The light pink covering enhancing her pale skin, as a few salty tears darkened the velvet to the color of a certain person's eyes. "A twin not born of this world? Didn't Cagril mention something like that once or twice?" she strained to remember her tutor, now in the ground for nearly five years.   
"No matter, no one will ever know the difference, and perhaps I can finally be free," she whispered softly, her head resting on her folded hands. A tear rolled down her cheek though she barely noticed it as her lids slowly closed, as if in thought. An image appeared behind her closed lids and she struggled to hold onto it, the firm line of his jaw, his hair, the color of his eyes. "Free with you my love."   
  


Hehehe, so how was it? I've got a little question for all of you that will determine what happens later on, you can either post it in the review (or if you don't want to review it but want to have an impact of the story) or email me with your answer.   
The question? Should I put some sort of dance/ball scene in here. That's it. I know someone started a story with that as the premise but never finished it and I'm toying with that idea. Well? Do we want to see Dilandau dress up or even go?   
E-mail me at Zibbelcoot@aol.com 


	6. Part 5-A Debt Must Be Paid

# 

The Hunt: Part 5  
-ZibbelCoot  
  
Disclaimer:   
All Escaflowne characters, places and such are ©1996, ©1998, ©1999 TV Tokyo, Sunrise. English adaptation ©1998 AnimeVillage.com and the dub version they tried to pass off as anime belongs to Fox I guess. However, Zorya Pele, Syrun, Galese and the Celet group (yes I'm too lazy to type them out) are my characters and I'd appreciate it if you ask me before using them. Also the song (the english and translation) is also mine so please don't use it without asking!  
  
Author's notes:   
Same as last time, happens 2 1/2 years after Escaflowne: A Girl in Gaea.   
Again, thanks to everyone for the reviews and input. I was aware of the slayers deaths but since I hadn't seen the movie in a while I wasn't too sure. However, after rewatching it I've fixed the previous installments to fit with it. And as promised here's a link to the contest page along with the sketches of Zorya and Dilandau movie pics: http://homepage.mac.com/zibbelcoot/Contest.html  
  
  
  
  
King Fanel, I can't allow you to do this! one advisor stammered, his pale face horrified. The King ignored the pencil necked advisor and proceeded passed him to his horse. He could hear Merle's light footsteps behind him, and paused.  
I must go Merle, his voice barely above a whisper, but commanded the respect one got for being king. He could hear her still fidgeting and nearly frowned.  
Van-sama, you can't- she began to wail, but was stopped as he turned around.  
He looked at her, her beautiful face reddened by the cold air. _Why can't you understand me Merle? Why can't you understand us?_ If Gaea is to be safe I must go. you know that.  
Her delicate ungloved hands wrung against each other, as if the cat girl would decide what he would do next. But Van-sama- she began again. This time Van fixed her deep blue eyes with his own saddened deep chestnut eyes. The confusion and anger in the cat girl's eyes cleared, and she smiled. I'm sorry Lord Van, I understand now. He nodded, as if her words were all he needed to leave. The heavy furs swirling tightly around him.  
One did not begin their travels in a Fanelian winter, especially in Adon's winters. Still, he had to know, and if going to the source, to the voice he heard, was the only way... so be it. He mounted the horse without difficulty, ignoring the other voices as they tried to protest. He allowed himself on last look at his kingdom, at the capitol of Fanelia. The castle of Adon had been rebuilt with practically no effort it seemed and could fall just as easily if the god of war was unleashed with the goddess' wish. her blue eyes caught his once more, and it was to her he offered a parting half smile to. With that bare flash of teeth he was gone, the horse thundering to a distant land he had never seen...  
I understand Lord Van, Merle whispered, tears frozen to her eye lashes and cheeks. I understand...  
  
  
Dilandau grinned, imagining another way to kill her. She'd avoiding every stroke meant for the neck, and he was no fool now. He'd strike elsewhere, impaling her on the blade, chopping off a limb or two...   
he snapped, the wonderful images of blood and carnage gone from his mind. Shesta took a nervous step back, his blue eyes wide.  
Its nearly dawn Dilandau-sama, shouldn't we prepare-  
Are you questioning my preparations Shesta? Dilandau drawled, locking his subordinate's eyes with a cold stare. The blond shook his head nervously. Then go and prepare yourself. Search out their weak point, he amended and watched as the boy nodded and ran off. Dilandau let out a frustrated hiss, every time he was about to kill her, even in his day dreams, someone would interrupt him.  
_Just you wait, not even the princess will be able to save you,_ his thoughts cackled as he slowly got up from beneath the solid oak he sat under. The grin of anticipation did not leave his face as he approached Shesta and Korent, the former already in his trance. Where's the weakness?  
The girl... the goddess of wings... the goddess of wings will be... Shesta croaked out, his pupils tiny dots of black. Dilandau froze in place. What could Shesta be rambling about? The goddess was gone!   
he barked a hand raised to slap the boy out of his stammering fit. The blond blinked, his chin brought sharply downward, a look of fear in his eyes.  
  
The weakness Shesta, you were to find the weakness.  
Y-y-y-yes, I'll try again.  
Do not **try**, simply do it. Trying is for fools who believe in chance and luck, he reprimanded, as the other slayer looked unconcerned. Shesta nodded slightly and tilted his head back, his eyes dilating once more. Dilandau stood back, his gaze never leaving the face of his subordinate.  
T-the weakness I see it...  
What is it, his voice disturbingly calm. Korent had a look of anxiety on his face but Dilandau ignored it. Korent had not accompanied them on the first raid with Shesta's abilities.  
Master Dilandau is this norm- Korent's sentence was cut short by a quick slap.  
Be quiet, he growled, not bothering to look at Korent's now bleeding nose.  
I see it. It's the...  
  
  
Wearily, Zorya trudged down another hallway, the familiar air of fear that accompanied her everywhere only a week ago was gone. Today had been her first day training with a real sword. She recognized it as being the kind only the elite of the royal guards held, as well as the dragonslayers.  
She recoiled involuntarily as a chill ran down her spine. She did not want to think about them! Not the ones who wanted to- **Be patient, you are safe goddess of wings. **Zorya breathed a sigh of relief, believing in the voice. It had told her to be patient and as promised the dragonslayers had left.  
Absently, Zorya rubbed her upper arms with her hands trying to work out the chill that seemed to linger in the air. The princess, her advisee, informed her the fall harvest festival had occurred a few days before her arrival and that there would be no excitement in the castle for the fast approaching winter. Fine with me, she mumbled to herself.  
Dim torch light lit the way for her as she made her way back to her own quarters. The worst of the training hadn't been the maneuvers, it had been the sword itself. It was heavier, fit for a man to use but not a woman. The princess had insisted however, playing out the little cover they had created for both their sakes.  
_I guess with time I'll get used to it. Hell, when I get back I'll be the best fencer on our team,_ she thought with more than a touch of amusement. Zorya prepared to turn down one corner, her mind drifting. Just why had the fire picked her? Out of everyone in her school... why her? And what had Hitomi shouted in Japanese while the fire devoured her? So distracted by her own thoughts, Zorya nearly knocked down someone else walking towards her.  
As it was, she was knocked backwards and fell to the cold floor.   
Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there, a baritone voice apologized. Zorya remained n the floor for a moment, inspecting her hands. A little dust covered them but nothing more. Ready to push herself up, Zorya looked up and saw his hand held out to her.  
Really it was my fault, she replied, taking his offered hand. His lips formed an easy smile, his dark green eyes framed by pale brown hair.  
If you insist. So, can I have the name of the person I just knocked down? Zorya showed him a smile of her own as she dusted off her clothes.  
Zorya, and I nearly knocked you down. Satisfied with her dusting, Zorya turned her eyes onto his greener ones. And who are you? I can't say I've seen you around the castle before.  
Takaru, archivist apprentice, at your service if you wish, he said with a small bow, as if he'd planned it all out before. It's a mouthful, but people are satisfied with it, even if I barely do anything here. Say, have you eaten dinner yet?  
  
Then come with me, I bet I can haggle a few extra treats from the cook. Please, I'd like to repay you for putting up with my clumsiness just now. Zorya hesitated for a moment, the hairs on the back of her neck on end and she didn't know why. _He doesn't look like one of the shapes._ Zorya questioned that for a moment, and nodded her head. The voice and shapes were always together and she didn't fear the voice,_ then why am I afraid of _them_?_ Takaru smiled at her and began to walked down the hallway, Zorya just behind him.  
  
  
The sorcerers watched their tool with a cross between disgust and hope. If Takaru failed, and it was quite possibly the clumsy apprentice would, they would still require Syrun's services. Especially if the dragonslayers returned before Takaru had accomplished his mission.  
We should kill those fools already. They threaten the very deed, one spoke up, as if afraid to shatter the silence around them.  
Kuaru is right, they may return and that child may try to slay our prize.  
The goddess of wings will not be slain so easily, not by any hand but ours, the leader replied, causing the silence to resume. Well, it was silent except for the barely audible humming of Syrun, their misbegotten tool. Syrun, take care of the General. Is that understood?  
There are double threats, Syrun barely whispered in his hums.  
Double? But surely only he was the threat, with his imbalances... Garufo spoke up.  
No, Syrun is correct, emotions are fickle and harsh things. She will face the others as repercussions no doubt. Syrun, you are to concentrate on the General, is that understood.  
As you command Sorcerer. The sorcerers turned away, ready to leave their early crypt to the desolate song of an ancient extinct race. The Draconians...  
Vi attede en lun. De simo fiden visse. De simo fiden omiese. Luminae si de cra-ru en nux. De cravi... Syrun's haunting tenor voice sung to no one in the closed space, but to one far away...  
  
  
Dilandau turned in his sleep, a half snarl barely escaping his lips. Nearby his loyal dragonslayer slept on, not troubled by their leader's disturbed slumber. No... get away... get away from me! he whispered hoarsely, his hand beating at an unseen enemy.  


Vi attede en lun  
De simo fiden visse  
De simo fiden omiese   
Luminae si de cra-ru en nux  
De cravi...  


Dilandau turned again, fire on all sides of him. That was not the problem however, as four dark shapes were advancing on him. That and he was without his sword. He couldn't remember how he'd got there, or how they'd managed to disarm him. His eyes roamed the fires, searching for anything, anything that could be used as a weapon besides the fire itself.  
Dilandau Albatou-  
Descendent of dragons-  
We've been waiting-  
For you.  
Dilandau smirked, his garnet eyes mirroring the fire all around him. You're even more foolish than that dragon then. Waiting for me and wishing for your deaths.  
The goddess must live.  
She must bring about the salvation of Gaea.  
That whimsical shit again? I thought Folken showed all you mindless worms that the god of war favored the dragon clan. And you, he prepared to blast the all to kingdom come, a horrible twisted grin on his face. Are no match for one of the dragon clan! The psychic energy rammed outward, striking the four black shapes, which dissipated into a fine black dust.  
The diseased snow gently fluttered to the fiery ground, causing dilandau to chuckle. Several idiots had tried to revive the plan of destruction created by Folken, and none had succeeded. None were good enough, none had his blood running in their veins.  
The fires all around him died, leaving him in darkness, something that didn't bother him in the slightest. The sounds of war, a battle, filled the void surrounding him and Dilandau cocked his head to the side, his hand going for a dagger hidden beneath his white over layer. He'd get to have some fun where ever the hell he was after all. A deep red light swathed the ground around him and Dilandau recognized the place immediately, the battle on the Hiwero front. A feral grin distorted his face as his lips pulled back exposing his canines. She stood before him, covered in blood and soot, trembling in fear. You can't escape me! he screamed and brought his dagger around to slash at her.  
Her lips did not move this time however, and dilandau realized his mistake too late. A blade, as strong as his own, cut through his midsection. He opened his mouth to let out a shout of surprise and only a trickle of blood flowed from them. Zorya's body seemed to change, her stature, her being... Suddenly she wasn't so afraid, she was haughty! Standing above him as he fell, grinning **his** grin! Foolish boy, she chuckled before he blacked out.  
His eyes opened in time for his body to swerve out of the reach of another piece of cold tempered steel. _Shit! What the hell is going on?!_ He cut down another bandit, yes he recognized the place now. This was where he captured the thief...  
His legs moved of their own free will as he ran through the forest... knowing exactly where she'd be. Everything, everything was playing out without his intervention! As expected he raised his blade, ready to slash her throat. Instead of shouting out in shock however, she began to laugh, a horrible dark laugh. He felt two daggers fly into his back, tearing flesh and puncturing vital organs as they found their places. Once more dilandau tasted the harsh metallic blood in his mouth, and fell forward onto the grass. He'd been a fool to let her distract him this much. And when he got out of this place he'd let her know-  
A fool Dilandau, nothing but a fool. Do you think I'll let you kill me? she chuckled, slowly crouching down to his level. Dilandau tried to strike out at her, but a paralysis had overcome his limbs. Her still soot covered face inched closer to his own, and Dilandau stilled his body. Was that the river he heard? _No... it didn't overflow... it can't be!_ A debt is owed to me, and perhaps next time I won't be there to save your sorry ass, she breathed her lips just barely touching his own as she spoke. Like now.  
The roar of the river was louder now and dilandau could feel its muddy tendrils already running up against his side. he couldn't die like this! He refused to be taken by the water.  
Dilandau woke with a start, a film of cold sweat covering his whole body. _A debt owed... a debt owed... a debt owed..._ his tortured mind repeated over and over as the mighty General struggled to regain control of his body. _Only a dream... Only a dream... only a dream....  
  
  
_ Takaru brought another false smile to his lips as she said something. I can't believe how quickly you're adjusting, coming from Asturia and all, he said easily.  
Well, I've had help, zorya answered. Takaru didn't see how she could be the goddess. After all, she didn't have the beauty goddesses were supposed to have, or any intelligence for that matter if she hadn't figured out who he was. Weren't gods omnisentient? _But what if I'm wrong and she's just counter planning me and has a dagger ready? I can't take any chances._ And you've found your niche here too.  
I guess I have. Are you doing anything now? I have to recopy some of the texts in that dungeon of a library. He rolled his eyes for emphasis, which incited a giggle from Zorya. The girl was far more forward than any other girl he'd met before, and that was the only thing that hinted she was not of Gaea, but something more. Of course, her story of the Abaharaki allowed her to cover that up. After all, what girl when stuck serving side by side with men for years would be a complete lady?  
Why not, Cerel let me off easy today, she rubbed her arm absently, probably over a new bruise. _You can't cover anything up, any person with less skills than I can see you're lying about who you are. _And while her Abaharaki story explained why she could use a sword, it contradicted how she could not use the standard issue or the elite's katanas. She improved however with each practice and soon no one but his masters and himself would be the wiser. Lead on archivist Takaru, her face bright with a smile._  
_As you command Lady Zorya, he smiled again, this time he held out his arm to her. How long had it been now? Three weeks of pointless babble with her. Each day he hoped the order would be given to put him out of his misery. He couldn't stand to be with her another day!   
The sorcerers interrupted him each time his dagger was drawn, their rank being the only thing that stopped him. They weren't in this hell of his, forced to spend as much time as possible with the girl. Zorya looked at his face for a moment, and to his arm. Takaru nearly screamed, why wouldn't she trust him? He'd acted like a perfect gentleman!  
Ready to withdraw his offered arm, Takaru looked down. however he couldn't bring his arm back to his side as Zorya's had become intwined with his. _What... but... Finally, I will be done with this_, he smiled as he thought that and this time it was real. He'd be free of her now that she trusted him. he brought his face up and looked at her, the grin growing wider by the second. It didn't matter if he looked like a fool, she was his now and it would all begin.  
Yes, lead on, she murmured as they began the trek to the library. _You're mine now and nothing will save you. And to think everyone fears the likes of you! Trembles at the thought of what you can do, destroy or save Gaea, and here you are, wrapped around my arm. You disappoint me goddess of wings, but no matter, your time is already up.  
  
  
_ Gatty pulled back on the reins, forcing his horse onto its hind legs. The soldier besides him did nothing as his body was sliced in half by the dragonslayer's blade. _Why is it so easy this time? Surely Hiwero wishes for this war to end. Or do they know there's no chance against us?_  
A war cry brought Gatty out of his thoughts, a quick turn a downward motion; one more soldier down. No one was a match for the dragonslayers. Gatty craned his head to one side, searching for the others. dilandau would be upset if even one slayer was lost. He also didn't doubt that their General would hesitate to blame him for their mistakes and failures.  
Latro! Watch your back! Gatty called out, knowing if the other slayer didn't hear the reminder they'd b short one slayer. he did not want that to happen, for his and the other slayer's sake. _Lord Dilandau won't be pleased, Adim's sloppy and Latro's not listening!_ For the moment, Gatty ignored the soldiers trying to cut him to ribbons. His ankles dug into the horse's ribs sending it forward, pushing aside anyone who didn't want to meet their death beneath a lowly horse's hooves. Latro still had his back to him, and Gatty rushed forward, his blade drawn and ready... ready... A solider gave no warning to the slayers as he charged them, and Gatty took that opportunity.  
Gatty, what the hell are you-  
Shut up! You're getting lazy and I just saved your sorry-  
Gatty! Latro! Formation! shesta shouted out. Both slayers did as told, maneuvering their horses around while at the same time aiding the Celet soldiers. From that point on Gatty concentrated only on the Hiwero soldiers, he could not afford to waste any thoughts on Latro.  
The dragonslayer didn't know how long the battle went on for, only that his arms felt like lead. _No! I have to continue, for Lord Dilandau._ With each parry, every stab, every slash, he felt himself weaken. he couldn't go on, not at this pace.  
I surrender! Surrender! a deep voice bellowed from within the cluster of grey and brown clad soldiers. Gatty knew better than to believe the mad rambling of a soldier pleading for his life and continued to cut the soldiers down, one by one.  
Surrender? You Hiwero soldiers are even more cowardly than i remembered, he could hear dilandau's voice now, cool and calculating. Call off your men.  
Stand down! Stand down! We've surrendered, the General complied and Gatty threw a confused look to Latro, not more than fifteen feet from his own horse. _Lord Dilandau allowing them to surrender? Is he sick?_  
Now gatty could see Dilandau's face, high above the quiet crowd. The hiwero soldiers were waiting to be rounded up, like sheep for the slaughter, only they would be bound into slavery or an eternity in some dank cell. Only, we have no need for slaves or cowards, Dilandau chuckled and Gatty just barely saw the blade swing outwards and a spray of red touch the sky. Kill them all!  
Gatty turned, his blade swinging once more. As Dilandau commanded, he would obey.  
  
  
Dilandau held his dagger in one hand, his eyes focusing on the point. He'd almost hesitated back there, and he wouldn't tolerate a weakness like that in anyone, especially not himself. But that other commander had eyes like hers... that haunting grey with tints of green.  
Lord Dilandau? Dilandau's eyes moved from the dagger to the slayer that dared to speak with him.  
  
Shouldn't we be heading back to Waesir Palace? Dilandau closed his eyes, trying to grasp why a slayer would try to guess his next move.  
In time. Gather the others. There's something I need to clear up, his words turned cold, his eyes still closed. Anger, all he felt now was anger as her face and eyes danced before his lidded eyes. The hunt could already be over if it weren't for the incompetence of his slayers.  
The dark red eyes opened slowly, and watched the sparse forest before them. there she was, hiding behind a tree. _I can see you girl. There's no point in hiding._ In an instant he could almost see her dark red hair, peeking out from behind the tree, then her face as she turned. Grey green eyes nearly blended in with the shrubbery and thick vegetation. His eyes locked on those beguiling eyes and held them. He owed them...  
tis tie it was Shesta who interrupted his thoughts. Wrenching his eyes from the forest, from her, dilandau fixed Shesta with an icy stare. Dilandau-sama didn't you hear me?  
Didn't you see I was busy thinking Shesta? he retorted, and pushed himself up from his crouch on the ground. Idly he dusted himself off, wondering how Gatty managed to gather them all so quickly. Why didn't any of you bother to warn me, Dilandau's voice low and menacing. Confusion colored their faces for a moment, and Shesta took a step towards him.  
Shesta started then silenced himself as Dilandau pulled the dagger back into his line of sight.  
Well? You don't have any reply Shesta? Korent, Latro, Viole? Why was I spared by a mere girl when you all were there, the dagger in his hand waved around as if it had a mind of its own. And all the dragon slayers knew as well as he that Dilandau held no remorse for anything, not even a slip of his wrist...  
Lord Dilandau that was more than three weeks ago- Dilandau's hand straightened suddenly, as the muscles in his right hand tensed ready to throw the dagger.  
Yes it was, why Latro didn't you make an excuse then? With a flick of his wrist Dilandau sent the blade flying. The slayers before him barely saw the movement when they heard the cry of surprise from Latro. The blond haired boy was up against a tree, the dagger at his cheek. _I missed... oh well, it will teach him._ A thin trickle of blood had begun to flow downwards from where the dagger touched the dragonslayer's cheek. Well? Speak up, all of you.  
Lord Dilandau, we would've acted if she said nothing. Dilandau fixed the speaker with a hard stare.  
Would you Gatty? You might but what about the others. You weren't here for it! You have no idea why you're fighting, his voice gradually decreased in volume as the men watched him. Only Viole, Shesta and Gatty knew what he spoke of. only they could possibly know. He knew the power of the apocalypse, he had commanded it!  
I protect you with my life, korent spoke up. Your fight is mine.  
My life is yours, Cial affirmed. One by one the dragonslayers swore their renewed vows of fealty. this was not what Dilandau wanted. He wanted another battle, to distract him from her face in the forest. From the laughter he heard in his dreams. Gatty pulled the dagger from the tree, which made Latro clutch at his cheek.  
I serve only you Lord Dilandau, Gatty, Shesta and Viole said at the same time. _What about you Latro? Do you leave now? Marred and imperfect? What about you?_  
Your command is my purpose, Latro finished. dilandau watched the last slayer for a moment before walking to the make shift paddock. His charger grazed lightly on the sparse grass, stained with blood. The Celet soldiers had already left for their homes. _Celena, where is home?_  
We leave for Waesir now. There will be no repeats of that incident, or I will find more trustworthy slayers.  
Of course not, the fifteen odd voices chorused,each starting their preparations for leaving. Dilandau's pack was already over the back of his horse and he caught its reins. Let's move out!  
  
  
Latro fought the tears he felt forming. Was he the only one that saw what was going on? That girl had Dilandau's mind in the palm of her hand! He wouldn't let her have his General! Not after serving nearly three years with him. Dilandau would see one day that he was the best, the best of the slayers and reward him.  
_I'll just have to kill her, that's all. than Dilandau will forget everything that happened and we can fight again, and forget. Then he'll see what slayer I've become! _Latro touched the already forming scab on his cheek. he couldn't believe that his master had done that. Still, it was shallow, and wouldn't scar.  
Latro took that to mean something more than Dilandau hadn't felt like marring one of his slayers. he took it to mean Dilandau chose not to harm him personally. _I'll kill her for you Master Dilandau, just wait and see, _he thought as he spurred his horse. the sooner they got back, the sooner Latro would be able to prove to Dilandau his loyalty.  
  
  
Galese paced in her waiting room, fear gripping at her. What if he had died in battle? What if he'd found some naive country girl? What if-  
Please princess, pacing doesn't suit you.  
You said they were coming back! Where are they? she nearly whined, facing the room's other occupant. silvery blond hair cascaded passed the woman's shoulders to her mid back while clear blue eyes held Galese's dark ones in a steady gaze.  
I told you that the General ordered their return nearly a week ago. The soldiers are due in today aren't they? What makes you think the Dragonslayers will miss the victory parade in their honor? Galese didn't answer, she rubbed her hands together trying to think of anything else but them. They will be here princess.  
Where is she?  
Zorya? With Cerel training. What else can a wounded soldier do?  
She should be here, we have to keep up our appearances- Celena crossed her arms over her chest, her piercing blue eyes now on the same window Galese stood before.  
I wouldn't recommend what you're thinking.  
How would you know? I'm admiring the scen-  
No, you aren't. While any woman in your position would give into temptation and have no restraint you are a princess, and I hope you have the sense of responsibility that comes with the blood and title. Galese stopped rubbing her hands and stood there. Celena was second guessing her own plans, and that could prove to be a problem. Especially if she managed to speak with **him** at long last in private. _Would you disapprove Zorya? How can a puppet disobey its master or even disapprove of the jerky movements it has no control over?_  
She could see the whole population of Waesir out lining the streets, eager to see the victorious warriors. How many of them were women awaiting the return of their lover or husband? How many were hoping to snag a man for themselves before the next battle with Hiwero?   
Galese parted her lips ready to say something but forgot it in an instance. The crowd roared as armored soldiers began to march down the street. From her vantage point galese could make nothing out but mere dots of color but surely the dragonslayers had returned as well... Celena have they?  
Yes, you can see their banner, leading them. Galese did not think to even question how Celena had seen the banner when she was across the room and away from it. Her heart began to pound and Galese covered her mouth with her hands. She'd need to be there, for the procession into the throne room!  
Fetch Zorya! My advisor must always be present when I'm with the king and **his** advisors, galese spoke in a rush, her cheeks taking on a slightly flushed tone.   
I can't be here, not when he arrives. Celena's face was angled downwards, er eyes on the richly woven rug. I promised-  
Fine, I'll get her myself! Galese ran passed Celena, her hands held her dress up in the front by a few inches. It would not do for the princess to be seen running through the palace and then fall on her face. No protest came from the room whose doors were thrown open, and for a moment Galese hesitated in her hurried pace. Was Celena that concerned with keeping a promise o one of them? Would she be the cause of some strife between them?  
Being a princess has certain advantages and disadvantages, one of them being a girl can become quite spoiled and at that moment galese wanted nothing more than to see **him**. She pushed all thoughts that concerned celena out of her mind and ran down the corridor, ignoring the occasional guard she passed.  
The sound of steel hitting steel rang in her ears as she breathlessly threw open a door on her right. Zorya didn't dare look at her, for Cerel was only waiting for an opening...  
Cerel! Zorya! Stop this at once I'm in need of my adv- Galese stopped herself as she watched the dance between the two. Zorya pulled up her sword, nearly pushing Cerel back into a defensive position. then he charged forward, feigning a blow to her neck and instead trying to hit her right side. Zorya's blade caught his own and she spun around, knocking his blade up and out of his hands. her sword continued with the momentum of her arms and it came to stop at his neck.  
Not bad, eh Galese?   
Galese was speechless, though if it was from running from her room to the training area she didn't know. That's a definite improvement Zorya, Cerel spoke up, slowly inching away from Zorya's blade. What was it you wanted princess?  
Zorya brought down her blade, her cheeks red from exertion and her bangs wet against her cheek. Um, Zorya my presence is needed to receive the victorious soldiers, she said suddenly feeling very self conscious. Zorya nodded, but looked to Cerel as if waiting for his permission first.  
Go on. We'll continue the day after tomorrow. Galese smoothed out the skirt of her dress, pretending that it was suddenly very important. _She adjusted in almost a month... We may yet keep this deception alive. I'll be free soon, just wait my love._ Zorya sheathed the sword, handling it as easily as she might a tiny dagger.  
Ready princess? Zorya asked quietly as she brushed back a lock of her bangs.  
Of course Zorya, now, you are to stay at my side the whole time. Do not get lost in the crowd or else they'll separate us on purpose. Stick to the story and remember, stay by my side, Galese spoke in a hushed whisper as they made their way to the throne room.


	7. Part 6-Enter The Dragonslayers

###  The Hunt: Part 6

  
-ZibbelCoot  
  
Disclaimer:   
All Escaflowne characters, places and such are ©1996, ©1998, ©1999 TV Tokyo, Sunrise. English adaptation ©1998 AnimeVillage.com and the dub version they tried to pass off as anime belongs to Fox I guess. However, Zorya Pele, Syrun, Galese and the Celet group (yes I'm too lazy to type them out) are my characters and I'd appreciate it if you ask me before using them. Also the song (the english and translation) is also mine so please don't use it without asking!  
  
Author's notes:   
Same as last time, happens 2 1/2 years after Escaflowne: A Girl in Gaea.   
It took me five parts but I finally got Dilandau to feel something for Zorya. From here it'll just be a snowball effect...possibly a bit out of control and being chased by a pyromaniac with a flame thrower but a snowball effect none the less. Again, thanks to everyone for the reviews and input.  
And enter the fanart contest, come on, you know you want to...  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi sat in the plane's seat sedately. Yukari was on her left, which allowed her the window seat. A soft sigh escaped her lips as the stewards went up and down the aisles. _Why her? What was so special about her? I'm the goddess of wings..._  
Hitomi pulled her eyes away from the back of the seat in front of her. She didn't want to go back to Japan. The fire wouldn't follow her. Sad green eyes were reflected back on the lane's small window. The dark blue water far beneath the plane reflected the sun's golden rays and Hitomi was hypnotized by the rough pane of glass reflecting in light in fractal patterns...  
All around her the plain disappeared, the fractal light patterns and water surrounded her in the blink of an eye. Hitomi blinked, and watched, then suddenly remembered where this had happened last. She stood up slowly, the light reflections brightening and darkening with each step she took.  
Hitomi doubted that if given an eternity she'd be able to take in every facet of this sphere, every flash of light and every reflection in the water. _Reflections? But how can there be-? _Hitomi took a step towards one side and watched as four dark shapes surrounded a being of light. A humming sound reverberated the walls of her world and Hitomi spun around hoping she wouldn't see it again...  
One section of the reflections smoothed out partially and one image filled it completely. Zorya was alone, Hitomi screamed again as dark shapes appeared from nowhere and dragged her into the darkness. The humming began again and Hitomi turned, wishing for it to be over. It was just like when Sora called her, only she didn't see the god of war anywhere...  
The next wall had a vision of Zorya on it as well only this time a blade coalesced from the darkness behind her and struck blindly. Hitomi recoiled as the blood flew from the watery glass wall and onto her clothes. She looked up just in time to see Zorya fall to the ground, a dark red shape hiding in the darkness.  
The humming began again louder this time and Hitomi could almost make out the words. Was that the song Sora had sung? She was almost sure of it... For a final time Hitomi turned and was greeted with what she didn't want to see. A dark hulking shape lay on the horizon of the final wall. The shape of an angry god... The mass of destruction sprouted wings and Hitomi took a step back, wishing- **no**, hoping that it would obey her will. So distracted by the image Hitomi nearly stumbled over a body behind her. Help me, the girl sputtered, blood running down her chin.  
Hitomi looked up from her friend' and saw **him** standing there. The one who had hurt Van! Goddess of wings, your time has gone, he cackled. Everything around her began to glow a bright white and in an instant was gone. She blinked her green eyes several times, trying to find them again. That had been Zorya... hadn't it? And wasn't that one of the black dragon clan? Oh Van... what's going on? her soft voice echoed off the hollow sphere's walls.  
The voice called to her and Hitomi turned, trying to find it. All around her the world of light and water shook then collapsed, throwing her into a dark void...  
Hitomi! Are you all right? Hitomi's eyes shot open and felt Yukari's hands on her shoulder, the shaking gradually stopping.  
  
You fell asleep and the plane's going to land. Come on you have to buckle your safety belt- Hitomi nodded mechanically and went through the motions while her mind dwelt on the water and light dream. She'd seen Zorya there... she'd seen the other dragon that Van had fought too. _But what about those shapes? What's going on?_   
  
  
  
Dilandau led his dragonslayers down the city's main street, people cheering on either side, welcoming home victorious slayers and soldiers alike. Unlike the young men marching behind him, in the ranks of the soldiers, Dilandau was not searching the crowd for a face. If he looked anywhere but straight ahead he was sure her face would appear.  
Celena's words continued to rankle in his ears as he marched forward, his charger's head held high as well. _She saved your life... You owe her..._ his brows forked downward for a moment, remembering the instant those words had simply formed the torment in his mind. He could not end the hunt now, not until his debt' was paid. The cheers of young women rang high in the crowd today, their lovers and prospects returning home.  
He grinned, a cocky smile that did not resemble any smile he'd ever shown the world before. His slayers would expect to have fun tonight. _And who am I to deny them that? As long as the bitches don't try to pull them from my forces, there's no harm in it._  
Besides, he'd be busy as well. Dilandau glanced upwards, his eyes on the castle of Waesir, the center of Celet. Where was she in there? Were her dark eyes watching them from a window... was she watching him? _The prey will never become the hunter, you're a fool if you believe you can outsmart me girl._  
The crowd continued to roar even as he led his slayers through the imperial gate, ahead of the army's commanders.  
  
  
Zorya tried to keep up with the fleet footed princess as they dashed down another hall. _How can she run in that dress and those shoes?!_ Zorya tugged at her sword's scabbard which was held loosely at her waist. She may have finally adjusted and adapted to the sword's weight but she still wasn't used to the armor.  
A dark blue and dark green colored breastplate, fitted specifically for her, covered her front while thick darker blue pants and dark blue boots completed the look of both advisor and body guard. Princess! We can't just run in there, she half hissed, half shouted to her ward'.  
The princess stopped and looked back at her, impatience written all over her face. I will **not** miss their entrance! Hurry up! she hissed back.  
Zorya shook her head, there was no point to them looking flustered as if they wanted to be there. If she'd learned anything in the past few weeks it was that the princess was correct, and the king's advisors did want to discourage her from anything that could possibly weaken the nation at large or disrupt her being. If placed in the same situation Zorya had a feeling she'd be acting just like the princess, which unnerved her more than their uncanny resemblance. You'll only excite his advisors and you know that, Zorya said bluntly as she approached the princess, the guarded door mere feet from them.  
You're getting as bad as Celena. I can do what I want-  
Within reason. Now, I'm supposed to stick close right? Which side and in front or behind what? Zorya whispered as one pair of guards bowed their heads while the remaining two opened the throne room's double doors.  
Stick to my right slightly behind. Don't get lost in the hand maiden group or they'll usher you off into some god forsaken part of the castle. Zorya nodded, her right hand resting lightly on the the hilt of a sword she hoped she wouldn't need to use. Look to the left, see them? They're the women hoping to move out of their caste and up into the castle's social circle. It'll be amusing to watch them when the commanders make their appearances. Of course it'll be impolite to laugh out loud, Galese nearly snickered beside Zorya.  
How long will this last?  
As long as it takes my uncle to congratulate and give them gifts. I hope it doesn't take too long, Galese replied softly, taking up a position to the right side of the throne close to the king in a sea of people; who thought they were important enough to be close to the king. For a moment Zorya was reminded of Beowulf and the pages and pages of gift giving and congratulating each side did. _Oh please don't let this place be like the story! Please!_  
** Be calm.**  
Zorya's thoughts dissipated the second she heard the voice. She had to trust it... believe it. Besides, what could go wrong here? She didn't see the smallest lick of flames anywhere in the throne room as sunlight beat upon the stone walls and floor. She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed her posture, her armor shifting slightly as she did so. _I need to remember to ask Cerel why it has to be so bulky_, she thought uncomfortably as it shifted again.  
Here they come, Galese barely breathed. Zorya barely caught the tone in Galese's voice and had no time to question her as the throne room's main doors were thrown open. As Galese had predicted the handmaidens and servants whispered excitedly to each other as the first men walked in. Zorya's face went pale as the first strode in, his armor bloodstained and hair ruffled. It wasn't all that horrible to look at however, as he carried an air of power, respect and fear about him. He was untouchable, even to the king.  
In followed his loyal minions, men who probably swore their lives to him years ago. None stood quite as straight as he did, none had the General's confidence, his arrogance. The girls were giggling now, the loudest being silenced by the middle aged women who must've held some rank. Zorya? Zorya! Galese hissed, bringing Zorya back to down to Gaea. I can't believe he thinks he's better than the commanders, the princess whispered again.  
  
Look at him! He brings the slayers in ahead of them too, though the princess' voice dropped off again. The silver haired commander passed them without so much as a nod to the princess. Zorya took her eyes from him and watched the princess. The girl's hand were balled into fists, outraged at how she'd been snubbed so publicly.  
Zorya warned, her eyes going back to the crowd of men that were steadily filling the room.  
But he just- Galese's rant was cut off as not one but four the dragonslayers half bowed to her. The closet one to them was the first to bow, his ice blue eyes framed by dark locks. The others Zorya simply assumed were Dilandau's next in command. Once the four had bowed it seemed like the other were obligated to do so.  
Korent, is there a reason you just bowed to them? Dilandau's sharp voice made both the princess and Zorya cringe. the dark haired lad gave them the barest of smiles before facing forward.  
Lord Dilandau is it wrong to bow to one of the people who honors us in the parade? Zorya watched Galese out of the corner of her eye and could only watch as the princess began to turn pink.  
Dilandau said curtly, though he made no move indicating he would bow. the name was cold as it rolled off his tongue and Zorya could only guess the slayer would be reprimanded later on. The slayer's eyes went to the floor as he rejoined the ranks and Zorya followed him. _Why did the princess react that way? Could she-_ Zorya's thoughts ran cold as her eyes suddenly met **his**. Why was he still standing there? Didn't he have to go and see the king?  
Dilandau's gaze was enough to unsettle a warlord, let alone Zorya. She took a tiny step back, her fingers clenched tightly around the hilt of the sword. _Please... please don't draw... please..._ He blinked and the tension lessened though not by much. he finally said. His lips turned up in a cruel grin as he spoke.  
Zorya was silent, her hands trembling. She knew he was going to draw his blade. she knew it, she could see his hand going to the hilt of his sword...  
  
  
Kill him! Kill him! One sorcerer hissed frantically, his eyes closed. Yes, we'll be rid of those meddling-  
The sorcerer did not respond to the voice, but did react to the sharp slap across his face.  
How dare you! he stuttered, the trance and spell broken. Across from him Syrun opened his blue eyes. _That brat dared to-_   
How dare you! The plans will be for nothing if you do something as drastic as that to her! Do you think the king will let her kill that boy, let alone will the General be killed by her? Garufo's silence betrayed his lack of thought and outright impetuousness. Paruchi will speak with you later, the other sorcerer snarled then turned. Syrun remained sitting in his corner, looking as innocent as a child might, though he was far from innocent and far from being a child And you! You are not to weave any spells unless two of us agree and are present. Is that clear?  
Yes, sorcerer, his voice softer than normal. I shall correct the mistake.  
  
  
Zorya's hand twitched on the hilt of her sword. Should she draw? He didn't look that menacing anymore but he still could... **Be still, you are safe. You are safe, **the voice repeated over and over. Gently Zorya lessened her grip on the sword, and looked away from the General's eyes. Something about them bothered her...  
  
  
Dilandau watched, amused, as the girl relaxed slightly. He didn't see Celena anywhere in the room though he could fee her at the back of his skull. _Just where are you hiding? Hm?_ She looked away then, as Dilandau continued to stare at her. He owed her...  
With no more noise than an owl spreading its wings on the night air, Dilandau turned on his heel and continued up to the King's throne. General of the Dragonslayers, Commanders congratulations on your victory, the king said mechanically, as if it were all rehearsed before.  
Dilandau suppressed the urge to throw an insult at the patriarch. It was because of his men that the victory had occurred, not the troops. _Without me this country would fall. They're so weak, its pitiful really._  
It was an easy victory for us, Dilandau replied nonchalantly, as if the little meeting were already boring him.  
I suppose so, with your dragonslayers leading the attack and finding their weakness so quickly, the king continued. Dilandau allowed his eyes to wander. The king hadn't changed anything in the throne room this time while they were away. _The princess may actually have more control than his advisors now. Which means _she_ actually has power. _A feast will be prepared at once, in honor of Celet's victory.  
Celet's victory? If not for us Celet would've fallen, he chuckled. No one around him joined in his mirth however, no one evidently seeing the humor in it.  
The king frowned, hatred beginning to show in his dark eyes. _Go ahead, get rid of us and watch your precious country fall. _  
We appreciate the dragonslayers aiding us in battle my king, one commander said humbly, bowing his head as he spoke.  
Then so be it, the feast will be in your honor. Dilandau's arrogant grin remained as the king forced out those words. We will begin at once, General.  
That would be wise, Dilandau mused, one hand going to his left cheek. His eyes went from the king to the four standing to the king's right. The so called advisors stood in a seemingly disordered clump. dilandau knew better than to think they were as disordered as they looked. He recognized each of them, all of them the lackeys of Folken's magicians'. A sudden spasm of burning pain flashed in his left hand, causing Dilandau to look away from them.  
_I'll take care you when my hunt is done,_ Dilandau promised, his left hand balled into a fist at his side. You may take your leave to prepare General, commanders, slayers. The king's tone was still forced but Dilandau didn't care. He just wanted to leave, to be in the quiet solitude of his room.  
He made no sign of acknowledgment to the king aside from the fact he turned to leave. his slayers waited patiently, ready to follow him out as they had followed him in.  
  
  
Takaru walked next to Zorya, one arm around her shoulders as she trembled. He was right there Takaru! Right there... I thought he was going to pull out his sword and... and... and-  
Shhhh, its all right now. I won't let anything harm you Zorya, he said softly, trying to sound sincere. Perhaps the time was almost right. Takaru took his eyes off Zorya to glance at the dried husk of a torch. Once it had burned brightly, and its time had come. _Just like you winged goddess._  
But he, Takaru, his eyes, Zorya mumbled. It was pure luck he'd found her exiting the throne room, the princess running off to some lesson with a tutor. It couldn't be coincidence, everything that happened was making it all too easy...  
  
  
Latro peeked around another corner, this time rewarded by his quarry. He'd been searching since the victory parade and that farce of a recognition meeting in the throne room. he'd been just behind Dilandau when the whole thing happened. He'd seen the way Dilandau looked at her, saw the girl's fear.  
Just wait Dilandau, I'll kill her for you, he chuckled to himself. The pair hadn't noticed him, or were purposely ignoring him so he took the time to draw his sword.  
You filthy thief, getting this far into the castle without being beheaded, Latro growled as he took slow steps towards the two. The boy looked up, and Latro couldn't believe the look on his face. The mere servant, no doubt under the girl's spell as well, was glaring at him! I see you've pulled someone else into your web of lies bit-  
Are you sullying this Lady's good name? the lack of respect towards the slayer wasn't missed.  
I'm a dragonslayer, and unlike you servant, I can say what I please, Latro continued his sword up and ready to strike. The boy moved in front of her, blocking his shot. Out of my way boy.  
You dare lay a hand on Lady Pele? I won't allow it, he stood his ground, the thick dark cloak hiding whatever weapons he might have. _Weapons? He's a servant he can't possibly have any._ Latro fixed the girl with an icy stare, which she took a step back as his greener eyes met her own. A haughty grin on his face, Latro intended to repeat and see the same effect on the servant. When his eyes met the servant's though, Latro froze. The boy's eyes unnerved him with their intensity, they were an almost perfect match for Dilandau's own.  
I'll tell you what I allow! Latro shouted, trying to shake the horrible cold feeling in his bones. Something was wrong with the boy... horribly wrong. He brought the blade up, his arms ready to bring it down on the boy with all his might. As soon as the servant was gone, he'd deal with her.  
  
  
Zorya could only watch as the two stared each other down. She wanted to draw her blade, to help Takaru, but couldn't. something was holding her back and she didn't know what it was. **All will be fine, just wait.**  
_ I can't! He'll die!_ Zorya forced herself to concentrate to regain control of her limbs. She wouldn't let this happen. She couldn't let it happen...  
Enough Latro! the cold voice cut through the air causing both combatants to freeze.  
  
  
Dilandau had been wandering the halls, not ready to succumb to the ordeal of changing his armor just yet and preparing for the feast. Besides, finding Celena's latest hiding spot could prove to be more amusing than listening to drunk men congratulating each other. At least he had been searching until he stumbled upon the sorry scene. It was bad enough **she** was involved in it, but a dragonslayer as well. Dilandau called, unconcerned with running to the trio.  
Afraid I'll defeat one of your slayers? the boy taunted, the hair on the back of Dilandau's neck bristled. _Why do some people want their death wish answered so quickly, you're a fool. _Instead of giving the go ahead that Latro no doubt expected to hear, Dilandau drew his blade and held it at his side. The hallway remained quiet though as Dilandau advanced upon them, his boots the only sound to break the silence. He watched the boy, cautious as the apparently defenseless servant drew a short sword from his thick cloak.  
Master Dilandau! Let me show this boy what a dragonslayer-  
Latro, I will not repeat myself, Dilandau replied in a low voice. From his current position he would not be able to stop Latro if he intended to ignore the order. He could however do something else entirely. A small swirl of smoke drifted up from the barren floor a fleeting glimpse of what was to come...  
So you are afraid, the boy continued. For a moment he could see Zorya behind the boy, her eyes full of shock. _Do you approve of his words? _Dilandau let his eyes rest on her for a moment. Had she planned this? No, she wasn't clever enough to try and humiliate the dragonslayers.  
Fear? Haven't you learned by now the dragonslayers fear nothing boy? Dilandau said, his eyes not leaving the boy's.  
We fear nothing! Latro shouted and brought his sword down. Dilandau hesitated for a moment and watched as the boy blocked the strike unsuccessfully. The sword and the men were falling backwards and she was just standing there! A barely audible grunt left him as he sent his power at the two. For a moment time seemed to freeze, but only for a moment. After that brief second both his dragonslayer and the arrogant interloper were flung into the castle's sturdy walls; away from Zorya.  
As expected she threw her hands up in front of her face, expecting him to hit her. Instead, Dilandau closed the distance between them until he was standing just in front of her. He couldn't look at her though, he didn't want to see those eyes.  
Master Dilandau, Latro groaned from his slumped position at the base of the wall. _This is my hunt, my debt, don't dare interfere again._ His garnet eyes were far from emotionless however as he turned them to the boy. _She feels something for him, doesn't she Celena?_  
**Please Dilandau don't**. Dilandau's eyes narrowed, his eyebrows forking downward as his face took on a look of pure disgust. Why did he feel this way when he looked at the servant?  
  
  
Zorya looked between Takaru and Dilandau. The latter had a look of pure hatred on his face. That was not what surprised her however, it was the fact the look was not directed at her. she expected something, a comment, a murderous glare, a sinister smirk showing her that the end was near.  
Nothing like that happened. He kept his eyes focused on Takaru, a grimace etched deep lines around his mouth. A mouth whose lips had not opened once since the psychic attack. Latro go back to the barracks, you're to remain there for the duration of the feast, Dilandau said cooly, never once taking his eyes from Takaru.   
But Master Dilandau-  
The wayward slayer did not dare question Dilandau now.  
Her voice sounded soft, weak, even to her own ears. She was that afraid of him... she didn't want that voice or his sword turned on her as it had Latro.  
I'm fine, he grunted, pushing himself off the ground. No thanks to you, he spat at the silver haired General. Zorya held out a hand to him, which he brushed aside, his own eyes locked with dilandau's. A little hurt, Zorya dropped her arm back to her side, confused at the sudden cold shoulder.  
Engage in something like that with any of my dragonslayers again and you will regret it. Dilandau's threat seemed to enrage Takaru, though her friend remained still. The only thing that betrayed him were his hands, fists lightly trembling. Zorya opened her mouth to say something, anything to try and comfort Takaru but it died in her throat. What was she supposed to say? He'd tried to defend er but **he** had defended her instead.  
she managed to get out as she put a hand on his shoulder.  
Don't touch me, he warned, startling her. _What happened? What did he do? Did I do something wrong?_ Dilandau walked passed them, heading in the general direction of the great hall where the feast would be held.  
What the hell were you thinking? Why didn't you just stop Latro?! Zorya snapped, turning on her heel to face him. Dilandau stopped in his tracks. What is wrong with you?  
That's one. Only once more, Dilandau murmured. zorya barely heard him, but didn't know what to make of it. _Once more? What the hell is he talking about?_ Zorya stood her ground however even s he looked at her as he did before in the throne room. This time it was the garnet eyes that looked away, as their owner resumed his steady pace, leaving a very distraught pair in his wake.  
  
  
Dilandau was not in the mood for festivities as servants and maids ran around the huge hall, refilling drinks of commanders and soldiers alike. The vino was sour on his palette, the boar over cooked and stringy. His dragonslayers didn't seem to mind it though and appeared to be enjoying themselves.  
More General? a silky voiced maid asked him, her eyes fluttered as she spoke.  
he said, blatantly ignoring whatever feminine wiles she was trying to use. He could care less if one more girl went around pouting because of his mood. He couldn't stand to look at them anymore because they all had something of hers; her eyes, her hair, her nose... And each time he saw it it infuriated and frustrated him. He'd paid back half the debt. Just once more and he'd be free to do as he'd please.  
Oh and it wasn't bad enough that she'd been in the hall just an hour ago. Though the feasting of men gone to war was too rough' for the nobility to stomach. He tilted the goblet in his hand, the surrounding torch light giving it a reddish gold look while the violet liquid moved to his will. _What a waste, this feast isn't even fit for the castle guards. _Dilandau scanned the room, but there wasn't an advisor or nobleman in sight for him to torment. _Where are you Celena? Why are you still here?_ To his displeasure she didn't rise to his bait and with a muted growl Dilandau finished off his Asturian vino. The jugglers and entertainers themselves had retired only moments before, their stomachs enjoying the feast as well. Wearily, his stomach slightly unsettled from the meal, Dilandau rose from his place. The remaining dragonslayers were seated, enjoying their food and drink.  
Lord Dilandau?  
What Cial? Dilandau's voice sounded slightly raspy from the sour vino.  
What about tomorrow?  
Be ready at sunrise to train. I won't have us going soft, he replied off handily. They all did some affirmatory noise or such as Dilandau passed them, eager to sleep in his room; away from everyone.  
  
  
It's time Takaru, Paruchi rasped in the dark room. A fire was lit in one corner, Syrun directly across from it. Syrun allowed his pale eyes to wander and looked at the five occupants of the room. All four sorcerers had arrived as had their apprentice. _I'm sorry goddess... I'm sorry..._  
Finally! I'll make it slow and painful to the-  
No, simply bring her here. We will perform the sacrifice. Syrun kept his face blank, even as Takaru's face showed everything from anger to hatred at Garufo's words.  
But I'm the one who gained her trust! don't i have the right-  
Takaru, you shall be rewarded if that's what you doubt. Bring her here, kuaru said sedately.  
What if she refuses? Syrun spoke up, his pale eyes back on the flickering flames. He would need to cast another spell soon, and the sorcerers would feed off it and use it to twist their prey into their hands.  
Then kill her Takaru. We will be forced to make certain adjustments but she must be killed tonight, Foruma said this time. Takaru's face seemed to calm and a smile graced his lips.  
I do as you command sorcerers, he said with a slight bow. While Takaru may not have seen the sorcerers' cool calculating smiles Syrun did. For a moment Syrun's mind was thrown into a panic, Sora's memory assailing every inch of his mind. _It's a fair trade sister! A goddess for you... Sister..._ What are you doing here?  
Syrun pulled his eyes from the fire, from his sister's face. Another person had entered the small room, their face as cold as the stone surrounding them.  
I'm to lead her to you.  
I don't need any help! Takaru stammered, and Syrun frowned slightly. The boy believed far too much in his own skill, while the sorcerers did not trust him in the least.  
You will. Even if all the guards are in a drunken sleep that doesn't mean the slayers will be.  
Takaru protested but the new comer was already taking a seat in front of Syrun, their eyes cold and heartless. He closed his eyes, already beginning to chant his song.  
Takaru, go now before the feast is over. The boy stood there, as if not believing.  
Lend me your power Syrun, spin a spell for me to trap the goddess, they whispered, pulling a hood over their head, their body wrapped in a black cloak.  
Vi attede en lun. De simo fiden visse. De simo fiden omiese. Luminae si de cra-ru en nux. De cravi... he began to sing, his own thoughts concentrating on the general as the had instructed him to so many times before. Perhaps, perhaps he could just try and help her...  
  
  
Dilandau shut his eyes, her face still haunting him. Too much wine... Gatty go throttle the vintner of the king's for ordering such horrible stuff, he mumbled, not noticing his second in command was nowhere to be found.  
His stomach lurched as he continued on his way, his vision blurring and unblurring. Had the food been poisoned? No, he was sure it was just the sour vino, reacting violently in his stomach. _Not going to laugh Celena? Why not? don't you enjoy seeing me in pain?_ He brought his eyes up to a dying torch, the color reminding him of **her** hair. Dilandau tried to shunt out the images but couldn't as he stumbled to a door, his hand pushing it open easily.  
Dilandau slipped into the room unnoticed. He kept seeing her, everywhere he turned her face stared back at him. Her dark eyes, pleading to live, her hair the color of a dying fire... he shook his head violently, trying to displace the figments of his imagination. Not to mention Celena had actually followed his orders.  
She was still in the castle, but far enough away to ensure her own safety. He let out a low curse as he bumped into something, a low table or something of that nature. _What the hell is a table doing here?! I didn't put one here-_ Disoriented, his mind pulled up her face again, staring at him from behind the boy.  
Get out of my head, he hissed, not knowing why his voice refused to rise above a whisper. His fingers found their way to his throbbing temple and with a frustrated hiss he pounded them. Anything to make the pain go away; anything to make her face disappear.  
A noise rose from one end of the room, causing Dilandau's hysterics to halt. Who would be here? A door off to the side opened, a svelte figure barely illuminated by the other room's torch light. The darkness swallowed them as the door was shut and they walked across the room, ignoring or perhaps not even realizing he was there.  
Ugh, I'm so sore, a feminine voice groaned. In the darkness Dilandau could barely make out her arms stretching upwards, rubbing one muscle after another. Dammit, why did Cerel have to pull that stunt today? I'll have that bruise for a week now, she muttered harshly now, her arms back at her sides.  
He heard the rustling of clothes and linens, and could only assume she was at her bedside. Maybe that wine was a bad idea too. I'm so tired...  
Dilandau's ears perked, his hand going to the dagger beneath his white over layer. _I can end it all-_  
Stop it! she suddenly shouted into the darkness, causing Dilandau to freeze. Had she seen him? How could she? He could barely see her...  
No... no more fire! I don't want to go! she began to cry. _What the hell?_ A pale light began to fill the room and Dilandau barely turned his head to see the double moons rising. _Double moons? The m-m-mystic moon! Why is it so bright!? Only when the goddess of wings arrived did it do that._ No more fire, please no more, she continued to wail, and he could see her clearly now. The covers were peeled back, away from the waiting mattress, while she stood to the side.  
She was wearing what appeared to be a large man's shirt as opposed to decent' nightgowns worn by most ladies of the court. Still she didn't look at him, even as she held her head in her hands.  
Dilandau barely whispered, rising from his crouch on the floor.  
We need you, come with me, a deep voice emerged from the darkness. Zorya gasped, whirling around, trying to find the source. Dilandau's own deep red eyes searched the room, waiting to find the threat himself. So many thoughts tumbled and whirled within his mind, confusion beginning to show on his face. Who would want to be in her room at this time of night? And talk to her in such a way?  
G-g-go away. I want to go home but not in the fire, Zorya pleaded in the direction of the voice.  
We need you. You are our salvation, the voice continued, agony beginning to dip into the tone.  
No! Find someone else. I'm not her! That General even said so himself! she shouted back, her body slowly moving around the bed, further into the light.  
You are her, that is why you are here, goddess of wings, the voice and its owner appeared out of the darkness. Dilandau stiffened his nerves on edge. It was that little prick from before!  
she barely whispered, backing away further into her room. The young man continued to advance on her, one hand held out to her.  
Zorya, we have waited for you for a very long time, please... help us.  
Dilandau straightened up, his hand going to his sword instead of the dagger. He would not give the boy any advantages in this space.  
Takaru, no I can't. I can barely be the princess' advisor. Can you honestly believe I can be a goddess? Takaru shook his head, Dilandau took a step forward.  
Zorya you were to come willingly. I'm afraid they won't be pleased.  
They?  
I'll give you another chance goddess of wings, come with me and save the world.  
Or you'll what? Her hands were clasped tightly, in front of her chest as she continued to back into the light, her bare feet making no sound on the rug.  
Kill you, the intruder barely whispered as he ran forward. No matter how much training the girl had received, Dilandau knew she could not defend herself. Zorya tensed and was ready to run when Dilandau himself charged forward.  
he growled, his sword thirsting for blood. The boy turned his head slightly, startled at the very least. However, the boy brought up a short sword in the time it took for Dilandau to blink.  
You! How dare you be in a lady's room, Takaru hissed, trying to fit in character once more.  
Ha, I should say the same for you, Dilandau sneered, putting more weight on his sword. The dagger wavered in the pale moonlight, fear beginning to creep onto Takaru's face. So you were a Hiwero spy, I should have known.  
Tisk, tisk tisk general, I thought you would be more intelligent, Takaru's face broke into a grin, not dissimilar to his own, and the fear disappeared. For a moment Dilandau's hard gaze wavered, before he pulled on his arms, forcing Takaru back. As that happened Takaru slipped under the blade, bringing his other hand from his cloak. A new dagger reappeared in it and for a moment Dilandau cursed his stupidity. He should've known the traitor would have tow! It was too late however as his blade came down sharply, ready to still slice the traitor in half. Even if Takaru killed him, he would end Takaru's life as well.  
Dilandau felt nothing for the death about to overcome him. why should he fear it? he, who had dealt it out to so many others. Death was his companion, and he believed in his companions, trusted them.  
he barely heard Zorya shout and could only watch as her form shot towards them.  
  
  
Syrun's whispered words became more frantic as he saw' what was unfolding. The goddess' time was up; she would die as would the boy. Once more Sora's face appeared in his mind's eye, pleading with him. _No, sora I can't spare her... Sora, its worth it... Sora-_   
The room darkened around him as Sora's voice filled his ears. Its worth it sister...  
Destruction is not the answer Syrun, Sora whispered. Syrun lost control as her words repeated. Sadness led to destruction, it would overcome them all... **_Don't strike! Do not strike her! _**Syrun's mind screamed suddenly to the boy. Perhaps he could save the goddess...  
  
  
Zorya could only watch in horror as the two young men, men who she both now feared and respected, were thrown into a death stance. She knew neither would live... but she couldn't let them both die! Takaru deserved something worse than death, as did Dilandau.  
** Save us! Save him! Save him! You are our salvation but without a guide we are lost!** The words forced her legs to move, and without thinking Zorya rushed forward.   
She flung herself in front of him, and felt cold metal bite into her skin, rendering flesh from bone. She let out a cry of pain, her grey green eyes locked on his. _What... what have I done? Why did I save him?_ Her attacker looked completely surprised, and withdrew his blade.  
The world trembled all around her, her vision darkening. _What have I done..._


	8. Part 7-Regret

## The Hunt: Part 7  
-ZibbelCoot

  
  
Disclaimer:   
All Escaflowne characters, places and such are ©1996, ©1998, ©1999 TV Tokyo, Sunrise. English adaptation ©1998 AnimeVillage.com and the dub version they tried to pass off as anime belongs to Fox I guess. However, Zorya Pele, Syrun, Galese and the Celet group (yes I'm too lazy to type them out) are my characters and I'd appreciate it if you ask me before using them. Also the song (the english and translation) is also mine so please don't use it without asking!  
  
Author's notes:   
Same as last time, happens 2 1/2 years after Escaflowne: A Girl in Gaea.   
Ack, I really didn't mean to leave the last part as a cliffhanger, or kill him off so soon. That is what I get for writing at two in the morning. Anyway, no more interludes from Van or Hitomi until, well, you'll see. And enter the fanart contest, come on, you know you want to...  
  
  
  
  
Zorya stumbled backward, hitting the chest of the man she had just saved. How was she still standing? The wounded midsection was numb, as if her body refused to accept what had just happened. _Its just a dream... just a dream..._  
The man behind her shouted, loud enough to awaken her dormant mind. The pain quickly flooded, her making her knees shake. Her attacker... he hadn't stabbed her... had he? She could feel the tears wishing to fall, to wet her skin and be rid of the pain, but it was too much. She couldn't cry, it hurt far to much to do anything...  
The man behind her took advantage of her attacker's hesitance. She was pushed to the side, nearly thrown to the ground in the process. She could only watch in horror as the man she saved ran her attacker threw. Dark green eyes pleading with her before taking on the vacant stare that accompanied death's cold hand.  
Zorya wobbled weakly as she held her hands to the wound. _I... I saved the wrong one._ As if on cue Dilandau turned, his face completely blank. To see him without any anger in his eyes, any bloodlust, any **hate** scared Zorya as much as the flames that threatened to overtake her.  
he whispered, his lips barely moving. Absently Zorya watched as droplets of blood slowly dripped down his sword.   
What? I saved you- she began, her mind growing fuzzy with each passing moment. Why was she still standing there even debating this with him? She needed a doctor!  
I owe you nothing, Dilandau spoke in low tones, for her ears alone. Zorya's eyes fluttered closed, the pain blanketing every nerve in her mid section. The pain was almost unbearable. **Come to us. We shall- **Zorya's frowned, her brow wrinkling in concentration. It was a different voice, different from the one who had soothed her after the fire consumed her. It was the one that told her to save one of them.  
No! No! she nearly cried out but fell to the rug instead. Her hands clutched at the ragged skin, blood pouring outwards into a small pool around her. An uncrossable moat, protecting the treasured goddess from any hero who might save her. _No. I did that... why? Why?  
  
  
_Dilandau watched her, his face blank of anything one might classify as an emotion. Two bodies on the floor, one gone to march in the death walk and the other soon to join them. You're not the goddess, he mumbled, trying to find some sense in what had happened. His debt was paid, he didn't owe her, he could let it all end right that second.  
** No! She saved your life in exchange for her own! Make amends white dragon!** I'm not a white dragon, I'm not like that cowardly excuse for a king, Dilandau spat, sheathing his bloodied sword._  
_** You're weaker than him if you cannot rectify a life debt!** the voice spat at him. _No, I don't owe her. I don't owe her._  
Zorya barely moved now, her chest rose and fell almost too slowly for Dilandau to even notice. _I owe her nothing... nothing_, his mind repeated over and over even as he took a few shaky steps forward.  
He couldn't do this, no he wouldn't! He desperately fought against the voice that called to him. Why couldn't he fight it? no the voice couldn't be right! He knew what was right and... and... He took another step forward a grim look on his face now. She had spared is life, but why? He knew women were foolish and had barely any brains (compared to himself at least) but even this was more thoughtless than anything else he knew them to do.  
Once more and then it is gone, his words deep and guttural as he couldn't believe he'd even said them. All he had to do was hand her off to someone else and then he'd be free. Free of her torturous eyes and face that haunted him everywhere he went.  
  
  
The sorcerers waited impatiently as their backup came out of their trance and the heavy dark hood fell from their unruly hair. They sat their for a moment, doing nothing but simple breathing as they readjusted to being without the magic, without Syrun's spells. Paruchi questioned, the silence broken only by his voice and Syrun's quickened whispers.  
It is done. She listened to my words and my words alone. Takaru won't be bothering you as well, their voice was hushed, as if they hadn't planned on their words and regretted what they brought.  
Good, he was getting clumsy anyway, Garufo piped up as he rubbed his hands together. They were that much closer... That much closer to having the country of Celet and hiwero in their grasp!  
It is a regrettable loss, but acceptable since she is dead. Kuaru bowed his head as he spoke. He did not appreciate such a useless waste of life. They could've used Takaru later, with the blood of the goddess to try and change the boy's future, to alter his fate and make him into a puppet king but, that option was gone forever.  
No, not yet but he's wounded her enough. The person did not move at all, as if they were still in the trance.  
The General finally let himself have his so called Foruma's voice sounded cold, even for his status. Kuaru looked at his fellow sorcerer and saw for the briefest of moments, grief, hate, even anger hidden in his dark eyes. It lasted but for a moment though, and Kuaru was forced to write ti off to a tick of torch light.  
No... he did not strike the blow at all. H-he stopped, the person's voice sounded confused at best, alarmed and disheartened at the worst. All of the sorcerers' eyes turned on their helper for a moment, scrutinizing every aspect. Hadn't this person been the one to inform them of the general's tendencies early in their quest? They had weighed every action on this one person's words and now their own informant was questioning them self?  
What's done is done. Garufo, Kuaru, you will need to collect the bodies. Dump the apprentice's in the moat. The fish shall have a feast by the morning's pale light. The goddess however, it must be handled carefully. Paruchi turned his back to them for a moment and Kuaru masked his look of disgust. Why was it **he** always got stuck with the dirty work? Collect all the blood that you can and bring her back here. The fire god may need more blood than she left in her.  
Didn't we need-  
Yes we need that as well. However we may need you to help us bring about the goddess of wings' gift, Paruchi's words were directed at the still dazed guide. Yes, that's what they were, a guide to the future.  
In their excitement, or perhaps rush, no one seemed to notice Syrun's song was still being sung. Or that it increased in tempo with each measure to the point the sorcerers themselves may not have heard the song but a babble of words they could only obey and not understand.  
  
  
She laid easily in his arms, lighter than he expected. T_his is pointless! I can't save her, I don't want to-_  
** Pay the debt Dilandau Albatou! Or do you wish for the gods' wrath to chase you back to the barren lands?** Dilandau silenced his own thoughts and started for the door. All he needed to do was find someone and give them her. He didn't have to sit and watch her heal.  
Dilandau stopped as one boot's tip caught on Takaru's heavy robes. Is red eyes narrowed in hate and anger, even though the boy was already dead. The boy had been a fool, nothing more than a fool wishing for his own death the second he had slipped into the room.  
And you're no better, he muttered. His eyes traveled to the face of the boy's last victim. She looked so serene, so calm even as what precious little blood she had left was pumped out by a betraying heart. Yes, she looked paler than normal, her ashen lips nearly matched the skin around them. His mind wandered and for a moment he was reminded of Celena when they were younger, and how she had looked like the legendary Draconians when she slept.  
Dilandau should be glad he had his hands full with carrying Zorya, otherwise he may have brought one hand up to brush away one bloodstained strand of hair. A cloud passed over the double moons and for a moment the whole room was cast into darkness. Dilandau nearly shook himself as he realized her legs had dropped to the floor and he had oe hand in the air between her face and his body. He'd been about to... With a grumble of curses in frustration Dilandau put his arm behind her knees once more, his other arm already beneath the shoulders and neck.  
He was not going soft. He would just give up the hunt completely when this was done. Yes, that was the wisest thing to do. She was too much of a distraction as it was already. S**ave her... save the goddess...** I heard you the first time! Dilandau shouted, in effect silencing the voice. He could feel whatever presence it was retract, as if stunned Dilandau would dare scream at it.  
His eyes went to her face once more, but the anger disappeared from the garner orbs as he watched her calm face once more. He closed his eyes, his lips split as a forced chuckle rang from them. You are much more troublesome than even that damnable dragon, he chuckled and began for the door again. He couldn't dare stop or look at her again, or else he might go into that trance like before...  
The door opened easily as he gave it a swift kick, almost swinging off its hinges. He could hear voices and footsteps to his right, but he wasn't sure how far away they were. His head turned to the left and caught the light from a torch turning down a corridor. Hey! I command hat you come back here! he called, his feet already bringing towards it.  
The light halted for a moment, then quickly sped away as he rounded the corner. His lips twisted into a grimace, Dilandau broke out into a faster walk. Was the person deliberately ignoring him? Oh, he'd teach them not to ignore a dragonslayer, let alone **the** General once he handed her over to them. Stop or you'll be thrown to the dogs! he shouted again as the light disappeared down another hallway.  
With a grunt, Dilandau increased his own pace to a steady run. The voice from Zorya's corridor had silenced long ago and for a moment he wondered where all the guards were. After all this shit he wanted to have a little fun, and what was better than slicing open a drunken dimwitted guard?  
Stop or I'll have you head as a- Dilandau skidded around the corner, focusing completely on the anger he felt towards the eluding light. His dark red boots skidding to a halt however as he saw what was down that particular hall. No insane servant was there, grinning like an idiot at having upset the dragonslayers' General. Dilandau's eyes scanned the dead end for a moment, wondering how he could've lost the light. There was a torch in a corner, its flame burning brightly but who had brought it there?  
  
  
A bead of sweat ran down Syrun's forehead as he breathed a sigh of relief. Manipulating both the General's rage and the fire had almost been too much. He forced himself to calm down, to slow his breathing, he had to at least appear calm to the sorcerers.  
He opened his pale eyes to watch the remaining sorcerers and their newest apprentice, though from how the person had manipulated Syrun's own song it suggested otherwise. He studied the cloaked figure, wondering why the sorcerers had bothered to bring yet another person into it. From how they had just acted with the death of that promising boy they seemed ready to shrug off any more without too much fuss.  
_You're expendable, just as Takaru was. Sister, was this right? One more will perish if they persist and I doubt any dragon could dare bear it._   
the surprise not masked in his voice.  
Get any guards or dragonslayers away from that area. We can't have them found, not now.  
As you command, he said with a smile. He'd already taken care of the General, and hopefully that bastard knew what to do from there. Syrun closed his eyes and began to sing a different song, less urgent, less forceful. He missed however how the newest apprentice's lips moved, mimicking his words softly under their breath.  
  
  
Dilandau kicked at the door once more with his boot. The infirmary was just around the corner, where they housed the worst of the soldiers. An almost smug smile pulled at his lips but he suppressed it, he had put a good majority of the injured in their himself. All of them were weaker than him, waker than his slayers. _If I'm strong, then why am I doing this?_  
A maddened curse flew from his lips as he rammed his shoulder into the door, trying to ignore that thought. He **was** strong, he was the strongest here! _Then why..._ Frightened cries rose from the room he'd just burst into. He could hear a man's gruff shouts and inquiries while a woman's alto had begun to wail and scream for her children. He ignored them all and stepped inside to the dark room, torch light from the hall his only guide.  
Who the hell are you and what do you want?! a nearly hysterical voice screamed as someone else lit a candle. An angry bearded face materialized from the darkness, the candle's soft light doing nothing to the man's sharp features. Dilandau stepped into the candle's small illuminated area, his face mirroring the man's.  
I am **the** General of the Dragonslayers, Dilandau Albatou.  
B-b-b-but... Dilandau albatou?! W-w-what do you want? the healer's demeanor changed in an instance, going from a proud protective father to practically a pile of goo.  
You are going to do exactly as I say.  
Y-y-yes, Corele shut Werele up! he called over his shoulder. More candles were lit and he could see a grown woman clutching at two children, a boy who looked to be the elder and a little girl. W-w-what do you want me to do, General?  
You are going to heal her. She **cannot** die, Dilandau snarled at him, pushing passed the healer into another room that he hoped could serve as an operating room.  
She- Who General?  
he barked and turned. His arms lifted her up slightly to show the healer his burden. He opened his mouth to bark something else at the healer when his dark red eyes actually caught sight of her. Whether it was the dark room or the flickering candle light, Zorya looked even paler than before.  
He waited, watching for her chest to rise or fall with a breath and it didn't. He shook his arms, trying ot get her to move. She remained limp in them however, her body's heat steadily fading.  
Lord Dilandau with all due respect she's far too gone-  
I said you **will** heal her! he roared and dashed back at the man. The healer flung himself to the side, not wishing for an early death. _Unlike the majority of this castle's residents_, Dilandau thought with disgust as he removed his arm from beneath her legs. Her feet brushed the floor as her body fell to gravity's will and began to slump downward. Dilandau grabbed at the nearest body and pulled it close drawing his sword in the time it takes to blink. The little girl, Werele, whimpered the second her brain processed everything. Dilandau's other arm held Zorya close to him, keeping her from falling even as a dark blood continued to flow, slowly now, from her body. Or this one dies. He tapped the tip of his sword against the little girl's throat a maniacal smile now on his face.  
The healer's mouth hung agape, as if not comprehending what had just happened. The woman was screeching and backing away into the darkness with her last child clutched to her chest. Whatever you say, just please, please don't harm her, the healer said as he bowed his head. Dilandau did not lower his blade however, and held the healer with an even stare. Take her into the other room. Corele... CORELE! Get me my things. I said now woman! Corofis can handle himself, the healer ordered his wife.  
Dilandau followed the older man into the first room he'd been ready to storm into as the woman babbled something behind them. Dilandau kept the girl at his side, the blade at her throat. He hated doing stuff like this, hiding behind something. It was so... degrading and **weak**. He hated being weak, being anything less than what he'd worked for.  
  
  
Werele remained still even though the strange man had lowered the blade. She looked at him and then to the girl on the table. The girl was sleeping, or so her tiny mind interpreted it as. _I wonder if she'd like to play dolls when she wakes up?_ Werele's small hand went to rub at her eye, to push away the sleep picking at her brain.  
All she knew was that he'd woken them all up and scared her mommy and daddy. She looked to her right where her brother was standing his eyes on the stranger. He looked like he was in a trance. Werele shrugged her small shoulders and held her doll to her chest tighter. She'd thought the man was going to use his sword on Andra, and she didn't want him to take away her doll.  
Corele I need more cloth.  
She's bled too much honey- her mother's soft voice whispered, her nervous eyes caught Werele's and the little girl smiled.  
But... I can't-  
She will live, the stranger spoke up, his voice dark and brooding. Werele's dark locks bounced slightly as she turned her head to watch him. S_he must be very special to him, just like Daddy is to Mommy, to bring her here._  
Her parents went back to their frantic work of sewing and checking the girl's organs. Werele was quite content to place with Andra while se waited for her mommy to put her to bed. That is until the stranger picked up his sword again. It came dangerously close to Andra's dress and for a moment Werele wished she could just pushed it away. But her father had told her not to touch anything sharp, and the metal's edge definitely looked sharp.  
  
I've sewn her up as best I can. I didn't see anything ruptured or punctured but...  
the stranger's voice sounded like a wild dogs and the sword came closer to Andra's dress, making Werele let out a little gasp.  
She's lost a lot of blood. I can't guarantee her past tonight.  
The stranger stood up the sword still at Andra's middle. She looked up at his face, trying to see if he had listened to her daddy. The girl would wake up, her daddy was the best healer. Mister, my daddy's the best healer in all of Gaea. Your friend will wake up, don't worry, she said cheerily with a smile. The stranger looked at her with what an an adult would see as skeptical and confused but, he too broke out into a smile. A low laugh escaped his lips and he put his hand on her head and ruffled her dark locks.  
That's right she had better wake up, the stranger said to her father before leaving the nervous and agitated family.  
Wornoffisk, what are we going to do?  
Pray. That's all we can do, was all her father said as Werele made her way over to the girl. She was wearing only a man's shirt with undergarments and her father's bandages. The smile still on her face, she place her tiny hand over the girl's.  
Wake up soon, your friend wants to see you. She shook the hand gently for emphasis.  
I want to be a dragonslayer when I grow up! her brother finally exclaimed as her mother ushered them off to bed.  
I will hear none of that talk in this place! Do you hear me Corofis? You will be no such thing-  
But he had such a cool sword and and he nearly got rid of Werele for me! he cried joyfully as his mother slapped his bottom.  
No more talk of that! Now off to bed and if I hear you say one more thing Corofis.  
All right mother, he said gloomily beside his sister. Werele looked back into the room once more, the torch light steadily getting darker and darker. She turned around at her mother's insistence. Her father already shutting the door to the room the girl was in.  
Come on Andra we have to go to sleep so we can tell her all about her friend, she whispered to her doll softly as her mother's gentle hands tucked her blankets tightly around her.  
  
  
Galese had fumbled with getting the outfit on but had succeeded none the less. It was bulky and hard to move in but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that she did **not** look like a princess anymore but more like her advisor. If only he got her message...  
Galese ducked around a corner as two drunken guards stumbled passed her. Neither called out ot her to stop, that it was not a proper time for the princess to be up and about. A smile had barely pulled at her lips before she continued. Where had she old him to meet her, hadn't it been here? Oh why couldn't she remember the letter's place?  
The soft tip tap of thick leather boots on the castle's stone alerted her to a possible intruder but as she turned to face them the blank look left her face as her eyes threatened to tear up.   
You came back, Galese whispered in the darkened hallway.  
Princess, you shouldn't be here now, someone might-  
The princess grinned then, a sly and joyful grin. But the princess is in her chambers. Who would care about the affairs of her advisor, tromping around late at night?  
You didn't-  
I'd do anything to be with you my love, she nearly sobbed. _Don't tell me he doesn't love me... he's in love with someone else and all my careful planning is for naught..._  
So would I. However if Lord Dilandau finds me I'm well, dead would be too light of a word, he whispered, his arms pulling her into an embrace. Galese sighed contentedly, and dared not move while his arms were around her. She was so safe in this embrace, so loved... You know that I love you, don't you Galese?  
Yes Korent, I know you do. Her heart pitter-pattered excitedly as he said those words though. _He really loves me... me, not the princess, not the throne, not the kingdom of Celet, me_. Korent, if I could leave, don't ask how, but if I could and be free would you join me?  
In a heartbeat. _Zorya... I can't do that to her, but Korent... Why did I have to open my big mouth!?!_ Don't do anything foolish Galese like faking your own death. You can't leave Celet to your uncle alone.  
But if I don't leave and abandon the throne they'll betroth me behind my back, even with my advisor helping me, Galese whispered as she felt his cheek rest upon her forehead.  
We'll find a way, don't worry. If it takes a thousand lifetimes, we'll find a way. Galese closed her eyes, content to stay in his arms for the thousand lifetimes he spoke of; until as with any forbidden interlude soft footsteps were heard. Galese's eyes snapped open and Korent removed his arms from her gently. And so my princess, I'll leave you with a kiss. Galese, stunned by the noise and by her love's sudden move, remained silent.  
Then like a phantom in the night, he disappeared just as another drunken guard walked passed her. You shouldn't be up Miss Pele, all sorts of ruffians are up and about and I can't guarantee your safety, e gently admonished her while Galese simply stood there.  
Of course, how silly of me. I'm sure the princess will want to speak with me in the morning too. Thank you, she said with a genuine smile and darted off for her own, real chambers. She'd fooled a guard! Face to face!_ It could work... I could make it work. but can I do something like that to Zorya... Korent and I won't need a thousand lifetimes if I can do this._  
  
  
Celena put a hand to her mouth as another yawn escaped her. How long had she been here? An hour? two? Seven? All she knew what that Dilandau had awoken her from her sleep with some very distraught and confused thoughts and she had rushed here. _How did you live though it? With such a wound? What am I talking about, you must have the will to live. After all they say human will has the power to change anything.  
_Dawn's early light had begun to shine in through the room's small window and she groaned. Zorya was dead and the princess was stuck with no one as an advisor. Celet would spiral downwards and-  
Who are you? the soft voice started Celena and she jumped in her seat. The voice's owner was not something to be frightened of as soon as Celena got a good look at them. A little girl, not more than seven, clutching at her doll, stood at the entrance to the room.  
I'm Celena, she replied, purposely omitting her surname. After all the muttering she'd heard the healer do about Dilandau she didn't think it was wise to let him know she was his sister.  
I'm Werele. Are you her friend too?  
  
Like the man yesterday. They're special friends, Werele beamed as if she were the keeper of an important secret. Celena smiled and leaned back, ready to test her skills, just what did the little girl know?  
  
The silver haired guy-  
That incredible dragonslayer! a boy's voice suddenly piped up. Werele spun around her small round face indignant, well as indignant as a little girl could show anyway. Celena had to put a hand to her mouth to suppress the laugh she felt that wanted to escape.  
Mommy told you not to talk about that!  
But he was, with the sword that went whoosh and swish, the boy stood in the doorway now his hands moving as if he held the same sword in his hands. It was amazing!  
Celena nodded her head, hoping the boy would leave them in peace. A smirk on the boy's face, which looked like he was trying very hard to imitate someone, he walked away still talking to himself about how wonderful being a dragonslayer would be. Now, what did Zorya's friend do?  
Zorya? That's a pretty name. Almost as pretty as Andra, Werele brought up her doll to show Celena.  
Yes, Andra is a very very pretty name but what did he do?  
  
The stranger.  
Werele looked at her for a moment as if Celena had grown three heads but then her eyes grew round as dinner saucers. Oh, him! Tee hee hee, she giggled, holding her doll to her face as if she were afraid of releasing that precious secret.  
  
I can't tell you. You're not him or her. A look of frustration crossed Celena's face but only for a moment as she rewarded Werele with a kind looking smile.  
But they know already and I do not, Celena tried to pull at the child's logic. There were two types of people she would always fail against in arguments and debates, the insane and children.  
she lowered her voice as if making her decision. He brought her in and was holding her, you know like daddy does to mommy sometimes and I think their special friends.  
Celena's face blanked, and she leaned back in her chair. The child had to be mistaken. Dilandau, sparing her life? That wasn't possible, especially the part about him carrying her to the infirmary's healer. _But a child can't lie, not so earnestly... _Werele come now, breakfast is ready!  
I gotta go now, bye Celena!  
Bye Werele, Celena half heartedly replied, her mind still processing that. C_ould Dilandau still think he had a life debt? If so then that was why..._  
  
  
Dilandau threw his blade against Shesta's with a vengeance, trying to forget what had happened. The debt was paid, he had nothing to worry about or think about. all that mattered was training to become stronger, to be the best to be- another slayer shouted and dilandau stopped suddenly.  
Shesta was up against one of the training room's walls his eyes wide in fright. Beads of perspiration lined his brow as both he and Dilandau breathed in shallow short breaths. Dilandau's sword had been about to strike a mortal blow. Shesta weakly spoke up trying to pull him out of whatever trance he'd been in.  
_What is wrong with me? What happened..._ Dilandau took his free hand and slapped Shesta across the face and pulled his sword away. The tattooed blond fell to the floor without protest and simply held his cheek and nose. Do not show fear, you are not weak. If any of my dragonslayers are weak yo will be slain in battle. I will not tolerate fear or weakness in any of you, he barked at them, disturbed that he had nearly killed one with his own hands.  
Perhaps you need some rest Lord Dilandau, Gatty spoke up next. He in turn received a slap across the face as well though it sent his skidding across the floor.  
I know my limits better than any of you, Dilandau seethed. His eyes roamed over the remaining thirteen boys. Each had a look of confusion, surprise or distrust on their face. T_hey think I've lost it... That I'm becoming weak._ And I will not tolerate your worthless assumptions. Is that understood Gatty? The fallen slayer mumbled something nasal and Dilandau nodded in satisfaction. Do any of you wish to join Gatty or Shesta?  
All vigorously shook their heads, each remembering the last time he had punished one of them. Still, sleep might be best, after all he was kept up because of her. Any thought of her made him remember how she looked, how pale and fragile she'd appeared. Why would the mystic moon appear for a mere mortal? He knew she wasn't the goddess but...  
Lord Dilandau?  
Continue with your exercises. I need to speak with the king, Dilandau pushed aside the dragonslayer easily. His upper body barely ached or showed any sign of fatigue from the two hours of sparring and practice. He put his sword back within its scabbard and picked up his dark red leather armor from the ground, where he had discarded it nearly two hours ago.  
He threw the red piece over his shoulders, allowing to drape over them like a cloak instead of customarily fastening it to look like a shirt. He was too distracted, he did need rest. I expect a full report on this when I'm done, he called over his shoulder to Shesta and Gatty, both of whom were silent at his words.  
He left the room at a fast pace, easily navigating the castle. He didn't' want to see that twit of a king. He wanted to be alone right now, to think. He'd freed himself of the debt, he didn't have to worry... T_hen why do I see her face?! Why is she where I go!?_ his mind screamed as he turned down a corridor and stopped. No, he wanted to go back ot his room, to his solitary room.  
So engrossed his own thoughts, Dilandau barely noted that he'd gotten to his room without running into any guards or advisors. No one was bothering him, pestering him about himself or his slayers. Still even as he shut the door behind him he could see her face, just before she fell. Her dark red hair falling elegantly to just barely touch her shoulders. Her dark eyes pleading with him. _Pleading to do what?_ He clutched at the dark leather armor, trying to pull it closed around him. He was so cold now, so alone...  
He didn't need anyone. He didn't need his slayers, celena or even **her**. He needed no one, he'd be fine on his own. First and foremost he did not owe anyone anything. He couldn't owe her anything, he didn't want to owe her anything. He collapsed into a chair, not bothering to pull back the drapes to let in the just rising sun.  
Dilandau whispered in the solitary darkness of his room.   
  
  
  
  



	9. Part 8-The Walk Of The Dead

## The Hunt: Part 8  
-ZibbelCoot

  
  
Disclaimer:   
All Escaflowne characters, places and such are ©1996, ©1998, ©1999 TV Tokyo, Sunrise. English adaptation ©1998 AnimeVillage.com and the dub version they tried to pass off as anime belongs to Fox I guess. However, Zorya Pele, Syrun, Galese and the Celet group (yes I'm too lazy to type them out) are my characters and I'd appreciate it if you ask me before using them. Also the song (the english and translation) is also mine so please don't use it without asking!  
  
Author's notes:   
Same as last time, happens 2 1/2 years after Escaflowne: A Girl in Gaea.   
Well, for this part I did borrow two particular scenes/things from the series. Although, they're used in a twisted sort of way to work but anyway, I think you'll recognize them. Refina's not mine either. She doesn't appear in the series but she does show up in the Escaflowne Playstation game as a dragonslayer.  
This chapter is dedicated to all the people who have emailed me or reviewed to tell me what they think of the story. Thanks guys!  
  
  
  
  
Zorya's eyes held a vacant look as she marched forward. Nothing mattered anymore, not her boring or life or the excitement she had wished for. She didn't bother to look at her side, The people all around her didn't matter either. How long had she been walking? An hour? A day?  
The people all around her shuffled their tired feet, each one aching to arrive at their destination. A grey mist surrounded the mob of silent downtrodden souls. After all, why did they need scenery to look at? Their purpose, their point here was to simply find their way.  
A searing pain flared up in her chest and caused Zorya to stumble. No one stopped to help her, everyone's vacant eyes unfocused at their destination ahead of them. _What... what's going on?_ Another sharp pain this time lower, on her abdomen. Zorya picked herself up, her legs wobbly at best now as she struggled to stand. Why was everyone walking? Where were they going?  
Men in armor, many in the grey and brown Zorya knew all too well belonged to Hiwero. She turned her head and more people filled her vision as far as she could see. More in armor and then the old and elderly. A few children were scattered in the group as well as people in the prime of their life. _How... how did I get here?_  
Her feet seemed to begin working again, but they only carried her forward and in no other direction. _Where are they? Where's Takaru and Dilandau?_ While thoughts of the latter scared her, she was even frightened to think of Takaru. He had... no, he was her friend, he couldn't have... _He killed me,_ her mind sobbed as tears began to well in her eyes. _And that bastard didn't do anything-_  
Her thoughts were cut off violently as more pain rippled upwards from where she'd received the deadly wound. Only it hurt so much now, she couldn't see straight. Things were fading and spinning all around her.  
Pain. Everything hurt. _Is death supposed to feel like this? I thought you weren't supposed to feel anything..._ Zorya's mind grumbled as her body slowly rose back to a conscious level. What had happened? Why did everything hurt so much?  
She fell to her knees, clutching at her side. It was overwhelming, holding her in one place despite the urge she felt to walk with the others. Zorya was torn in two, between the pain that had suddenly anchored her in place and the instinct to move, to disappear into the grey mist.  
A bright pillar of fire descended upon the mist, enveloping it and inching closer and closer to her prone body. Zorya wanted to cry out, to do something to make the fire leave her. In the orange and yellow flames however she saw something and it calmed her. A soft melody filled the air and Zorya couldn't move as each note resonated in her ears, calling to her. It was so sweet and soft, she had to listen just a little longer.  
A bright white light illuminated the column of flames, overriding them for a moment. A new instinct took over Zorya and she held out her hand. Zorya wasn't supposed to be here, that much the song told her. She had to...  
A flash of red and white filled her sight as something soft and light brushed her cheek. _No, he wasn't... he left me to die... he couldn't..._ As the mirage's hand clasped her own Zorya was blinded and sent spiraling into the darkness. The flames disappeared, along with the red and white figment of her imagination.  
Darkness. That's all that existed all around her. Zorya looked around, trying to figure out why everything was so dark. Where was everyone? Where was Takaru, she'd seen him only a moment before in the walk... She rubbed at her eyes, or at least tried to and found she couldn't raise her arm. But why couldn't-  
Zorya? Zorya are you awake? Zorya tried to speak and found herself mumbling something as her whole body began to shake. What was happening?   
Zorya concentrated, trying to open her eyes, they had to be closed... she couldn't be dead! The shaking stopped the instant her eyes slowly opened. The soft glow of dawn's pink rays filled the room though it took her a moment to adjust. This wasn't her room, and where were Takaru and Dilandau? the familiar voice asked again.  
Feebly, Zorya managed to tilt her head to the side and saw Celena sitting next to her cot. Celena? Where?  
You're in the guest room of the castle's chief healer. We've been worried sick about you, Celena said softly as if her voice was strained when she spoke. Zorya could only blink as a numbed pain covered her whole body. The pain was better than what she had felt the last time she was conscious.  
How long? she struggled to speak as if her vocal chords did not want to obey her.  
Nearly two days. The healer was afraid you died. Silence. Zorya didn't know how to answer that. Didn't she have some horrible dream just before waking? No, she couldn't remember a thing, just the darkness that had surrounded her before Celena's voice had woken her up.  
She remained silent, confused now. Takaru had died, died trying to kill her. So who had-? Is she awake? a light flittering voice asked, the embodiment of a butterfly dancing on flower petals.  
Yes, she is Werele, that worried strained smile filled Celena's face again as she sat back. The girl looked older, older than Zorya could remember. _Celena couldn't have been more than twenty two and now she looks like she could be in her thirties_ A sudden transformation overcame the unofficial assistant to the advisor and her face lightened, the worry lines leaving her face.  
Good, Andra wanted to say hello.  
A little girl had entered the room, her dark hair in two thick pigtails down her back. Zorya offered her a weak smile as the doll stood' on the edge of the bed. Hello Zorya, the girl said, though it was obvious the doll was supposed to be speaking.  
Hello Andra. Werele is it?  
Yes! Doesn't Andra have a pretty name? the girl began to babble slowly moving closer to the head of the cot while she spoke. Celena shook her head and rubbed at a temple with each step the girl took.  
Yes, Werele, Andra is a **very **pretty name but I need to speak with Zorya and then she needs to rest some more-  
Isn't he going to come and see you? Werele piped up, disregarding Celena all together. Zorya's face was expressionless as the little girl looked at her still holding the doll.  
  
The man who brought you here. He almost cut Andra's dress you know! Werele carefully inspected the doll's faded flower print dress as she said that, as if reassuring herself of her words. Zorya, with much difficulty, turned to face Celena.  
  
Someone was there whenever you got your injury and brought you here-  
The silver haired man! He's not old though like poppy is and he's younger than daddy! Zorya's head spun, a queasy rumbling sounding off in her stomach. She didn't feel well at all now, not one bit.   
Werele please, that's enough. I think Zorya would like to get some more sleep... Zorya mumbled something to confirm Celena's assumption but was too tired to finish it. Everything was swimming in her head. _I've been asleep for two days, I'm not dead.  
But why did Dilandau bring me here? Why didn't he just kill me? Why did he..._ all conscious thought fled her as sleep overtook her weakened body. In her sleep however those questions still plagued her, giving her precious little true rest to recuperate.  
  
  
Garufo looked down at the dead body, bile rising to his throat. The boy had been a promising apprentice, he might've even made it to a minor sorcerer. But Paruchi had made the decision, and the decision had been to end the boy's life.  
Now what?  
I don't now. The goddess was supposed to be dead remember? Kuaru replied blandly.  
Another one of Paruchi's mistakes, Garufo grumbled under his breath. The boy was starting to reek, especially after being down in the dark dungeon they'd pulled him in. Blood was splashed all over his clothes, dried to a dark sickening brown. His eyes had already begun to sink in, the pale film of death giving his green eyes a disturbing look.  
Garufo looked away, only to lock Kuaru's eyes with his own. Why are we still here?  
He can be used again. We have to perform the fate alteration-  
Not by ourselves.  
Of course not. but we must keep the body intact. At least until **she** arrives.  
Kuaru closed his eyes, breaking the contact between them. Garufo cast one last glance at the fresh body. They could only wait so long before it would be too late. What would be the point of having a body when its being, its **soul**, had already completed the death march? Then we need to preserve it.  
I have the goddess' blood ready, Kuaru said low in his throat. He pulled out a tiny vile, the blood was dark within it. Garufo closed his own eyes now and inhaled deeply. He disliked performing these spells most of all. _Syrun can't possibly continue doing all these spells for us. He'll burn out and then we'll have no one to-_  
  
Of course, he held out his hand, ready to feel the sharp pain of a dagger's bite. It came only a second later and he opened his eyes. He could not afford to muddle this! He moved his bleeding hand over the vial and allowed his own blood to mingle with what little blood they had collected two days before. Words spilled from his mouth, emphasized by Kuaru's own voice. At the back of his mind he could hear Syrun's song, helping to infuse their magic with that of ancient gods...  
A spark of light enveloped the tiny vial and in a flash had jumped' out of the vial. Garufo continued to recite his spell, aided by Syrun while Kuaru's voice now guided the glowing orb the waiting host.  
Takaru's body was enveloped by the pale golden light which turned a cold blue color on contact. Garufo did not stop however and formed the protective ice, the boy's last hope. He breathed a sigh of relief and stopped the spell, his eyes now open. Takaru was encased by a crystalline shield, to any other eye it may have simply looked like the boy had been pulled from the water.  
Foruma should not be so sentimental next time, Garufo grumbled, holding his injured hand tightly. He turned from the boy, not wishing to see the now red stains on the boy's clothing.  
I'll remind you of that when it is your turn, Kuaru spat back. Silence enveloped the two even as the soft words of Syrun's song fled from the room. Neither one looking forward to what would come next...  
  
  
Takaru stumbled blindly side by side with thousands of others. All that mattered was to continue walking. He ignored the pain in his chest, the blood that shined wet and bright as if it had just been spilled on his clothes. All that mattered was-  
A sudden violent force pulled on him, like a puppeteer pulling on the strings of a marionette. His feet jerked out from under him, his face fell to the mist covered ground. Still, even as these intrusions attempted to slow him his mind did not wander. His thoughts remained the same, ordering his legs to continue  
A spark of recognition, of independent though, flickered for a moment in his dull green eyes. It was a moment that nearly drove him insane. Where was he? Why was he there? _Did Zorya kill me? No, I killed her but- _The force pulled him down, his feet frozen as he laid there.  
A moment is just that however, only a moment. In the next the dull stare had returned, along with his indescribable urge to continue walking. Takaru pushed at the force and tried to stand up, it was stronger than him however. It was stronger than death.  
Another moment of clarity dawned upon him, and for that he was shocked into complete and unadulterated fear. He would never have peace, he would never find his way. _No! Let me go! No don't leave me here!_ he tried to scream, tried to alert his masters to the torture they were keeping him in. He didn't want to become one of _them_. Dilandau would be thought of as kind for trying to kill him at least, but what he knew they were going to do... It sent shivers up his spine as his body laid there, prostrate in the fog.  
_Please no... let me have peace..._ The vacant stare returned however and Takaru could no longer think, only attempt to walk. To everyone around him, death went on; each person continuing on their way. No one cared to look down upon the one floundering soul, stuck in place by a cruel twist of fate...  
  
  
King Kaele sat on his throne, the throne room itself empty for a change. No doubt his advisors would begin looking for himself soon. He felt ill, worse than before. His chest ached with each breath; as each breath was ragged an d shallow. It was getting harder and harder to at least appear healthy and pretend to be well. Galese for one had seen through his act, she'd urged him to seek a healer.  
The advisors though, they'd pushed that suggestion from his mind. After all, it had only been a simple cold, why should he worry? A racking cough seized his body and he could only give in as his upper torso shook violently.  
I'm too young for this, to young to die, he wheezed, his knuckles white as they gripped the arm rest of his throne. How had he deteriorated to this point? Surely he would've noticed this sooner and gone to a healer-  
_You're far too trusting uncle. Can't you see they're trying to do something? You're ill! Go see a healer!_ Galese's words echoed in his head, though he couldn't remember precisely when she'd said them. He didn't remember much of anything anymore, it was as if he'd lived his life in a fog. Who had guided him through the fog? Who had he trusted blindly as they'd walked him to a cliff's edge?  
My advisors have too much power. I must acknowledge Galese, make her the definite and undisputed heir, he mumbled to himself a headache beginning at the base of his skull. He saw it all too clearly now, their manipulations, their tricks. He never should have let them into the country. How his parents would laugh at him now!  
A throaty chuckle escaped him while his body threatened to succumb to another bout of coughs. If they could see me now! I wanted power, respect everything that comes with being a king and who has more respect than me? More power? That lowly dragonslayer general! he continued to chuckle until they became coughs. He doubled over, his chest aching as the coughing fit subdued.  
Yes, he would need to be more careful in the future. No more of this complete and absolute listening to the four. He'd have to start making his own decisions once more. He rose from his throne unsteadily and held onto the armrests for his life. The room was dark now, with night setting in. Where were those advisors of his anyway? Why should he be at their every beck and call while they were away at all hours of the day and night?  
He scanned the empty room and sighed heavily. He could faintly remember when the room had been lit brightly and lords and ladies from all of Gaea filled it. When his mother and father, as old as they were, had ruled it. Galese running around in a bright dress, a main in tow shouting that she was not acting like a princess should.   
His feet continued to lead him around the room, of memories past. Why wasn't Celet like that now? Surely the Dragon War hadn't demoralized and reduced Celet to the state it was in now. Kaele's eyes wandered, taking in the splendor that Celet currently was. A dark and dank throne room when empty, it seemed hollow and uninviting, even to its king. His eyes fell on the prized possession of the room. A tapestry depicting the Dragon War. The gods battled for eternity on the threads of fate and Gaea. He smiled, the tapestry was spun from Celet's own spinners.  
_At least Galese will have something to remember me by, something good that can last until the end of time. Or Gaea if this ever happens again._ He stared at the shape of the goddess above all the fighting and the roaring. Winged goddess... when the Mystic Moon appears Gaea's fate shall be sealed. Be it destruction in fire or salvation on zephyr, he recited from some tutoring session long ago. His eyes narrowed, as if the threaded figures would suddenly come alive. _Wasn't there something else? Something about the god of death and fire? Escaflowne may triumph but..._ Damn, what was it? Kaele cursed angrily and combed his mind. What had been the other part?  
  
  
  
What do you mean there was a miscalculation? Paruchi's voice was cold and stung like a winter's wind. Syrun paid him no heed however, his mind was on the General. Something had happened, something was wrong. Syrun continued with his spells however, afraid of what could happen if the boy was released from his grasp.  
Foruma read the texts incorrectly, Garufo pointed this out to me.  
The magicians' plan?  
That and the prophesy-  
The prophesy came to pass Kuaru, it won't happen for another ten thousand years. Syrun kept his silence even as the other three fidgeted slightly. Paruchi sighed and gripped at the edge of a desk for support. _Sora? When will I see you again? When will you come home?_ How great was the error?  
Nearly a month Paruchi, Garufo spoke up uncertainly. The original text's words were all but rubbed out. I barely managed to catch that it was orene' instead of   
That means that we nearly sacrificed her for nothing. It would've done nothing to further our plan. The fifth person was gone for a change, their dark and ominous cloak no longer consumed the room. Syrun shuddered involuntarily. No good would come of bringing them into the plot. Only more suffering would occur and that was why Syrun had joined them, to lessen the suffering of those affected by the sorcerers to get back his sister.  
the shout brought him back from his thoughts, though all four sorcerers were glaring at him.  
  
You are to keep that General from killing her, do you understand?  
Of course, his voice soft and lyrical as always. The four immediately turned away from him their voices hushed and excited.  
When will it be done?  
In early purple, though if we separate the princess and goddess we may yet force Celet's hand and gain them without trouble. I've called in our shape shifter and Refina. They should be here within a week.  
  
  
Galese sat upon her light pink couch, a smile on her face. She'd gone back the night before to meet once more with Korent. A sigh escaped her lips as the memory replayed in her mind. His touch had been soft, his words sweet... Oh my beloved Korent, she giggled, turning over on her side.  
Do you realize while you've been giggling and giddy your advisor has been in the infirmary.  
Of course, I keep close tabs on her- Galese started.  
She was put in there by an assassin. She would've died if not for the dragonslayer General, the voice cut through her like a knife, reminding her of an obstacle between herself and Korent. Galese turned over once more and fixed her dark eyes on Celena's blue ones.  
Really? I didn't think your brother was that type.  
Neither did I. When Celena failed to elaborate Galese closed her eyes in thought. She couldn't understand why the General would do such a thing. Especially since barely thirty moons ago he'd tried to kill Zorya at opportunity he got. But she is injured none the less.  
Yes, yes I know that, Galese snapped. I will tell the court something similar has befallen me. Or, perhaps you should in Zorya's stead.  
Celena did not hide the confusion on her face and Galese fought hard to keep her face blank as possible.  
Is simple really, she broke her speech for moment as she reaches for some grapes on a nearby table. The assassin may have been after myself and mistaken Zorya for me. Now, if there are more assassins in the palace wouldn't it be wise to confuse them and state that I am injured and Zorya is not?  
But that wouldn't confuse them, that would affirm that they'd succeeded princess.  
Ah, but any further attempts would be made on Zorya, Galese delicately pulled a few grapes from their brethren. _It will all work to my advantage, and no one will be the wiser,_ her mind giggled as she ate each grape slowly. It took a minute for the plan to run over in Celena's mind and for a moment Galese questioned if the girl and Dilandau were indeed related. By now Dilandau would've at least commented on the plan.  
You're placing Zorya in even greater danger by sending out that sort of fallacy, Celena said slowly as she began to pace. Galese let her smile show at long last as she licked the grapes' juices from the tips of her fingers. Princess this is not a laughing matter!  
I'm not laughing miss Albatou, and I would not raise your voice again if I were you, she said with some command. Celena stopped in her tracks if only to give Galese a look. Galese met Celena's cool blue eyes calmly and to her surprise managed to stare the older woman down. A body guard will solve the problem. No one would be suspicious of a princess with a dragonslayer or two by her side, she allowed her voice to drop, hoping Celena would take the meaning.  
The blond remained in place for a moment before breaking out into a peal of giggles. Can you honestly believe Dilandau would spare any of his troops to play guard over Zorya? How foolish are you?!  
Watch your tongue, Galese retorted, her legs thrown over the edge of the couch. _No, not bodyguards for her! For me! Damn you get Dilandau to assign me a bodyguard!_  
Celena laughed, tears running down her cheeks. I will tell my brother of that but I somehow doubt Zorya will get the protection she needs. Celena held a hand to her mouth now, trying to stifle the remaining giggles. Galese paled, her spine stiff as a rod. Celena was interpreting her plan the wrong way! _No! Zorya can have all the castle guards she needs! Give me my dragonslayer!_  
Galese's throat remained constricted however, even as she tried to say anything. All her words died on her lips as Celena turned to leave. _No!_ I will try princess, though I doubt I will be successful. If you wish to see her, she's been released to her own new quarters.  
Galese opened her mouth again, to try and stop Celena. Once more her vocal chords choked her words making her speech barely anything more than a whisper of the wind. She could only watch in futility as Celena left, the doors to her chamber closing with a finality that brought her close to tears. She'd been so close once more! How many times would this go on?!  
No matter, she whispered, as her voice began to work again. I'll see him again. Nothing can stop that at least.  
  
  
Dilandau held his dagger at the tip, his fingers barely holding onto the hilt. How long had he been like this? The drapes were still closed but the occasional ray of sunlight or moonlight, he could care less which it was, would slip passed them. His stomach ached with hunger and his throat was parched but that didn't matter either. No, nothing mattered.  
Gently, light like a caress he brought down his dagger. The soft whine of metal on glass could be heard, but only on his ears. Once more he repeated it, the noise keeping him from the insanity lurking in the silence. Why had he done that? A life debt paid meant he was free.  
So why do I still see her? his voice trembled as his hand wavered, just an inch away from the wine bottle's surface. The General of the dragonslayers' other hand pulled on the skin of his left cheek rhythmically. the pain brought him back from the darkness, from the deafening silence of the room. It brought him back from **her**.   
The door to his room opened, allowing light from the hallway to pour in. He was washed in light and blinded momentarily but did not move his hands to cover his eyes. He simply started the rhythm once more, pull on cheek-pull down dagger. The intruder stopped and watched him for a moment as their eyes adjusted.  
That was the name of a strong man, of a warrior. It was not the name of some weakling like him... Dilandau! What's wrong?  
He simply stared blankly at the wine bottle, his consciousness focused completely on it. The person shut the door and rushed to his side, a cool hand went to his forehead.   
It was a woman's voice. A woman. **She** was a woman. An apparition appeared before him. _She died, she died and my debt was unpaid!_ some irrational part of his mind screamed. His hand with the dagger quivered and tensed before resuming. He was so close to just losing it, he couldn't tell what was reality or his thoughts from the darkness anymore.  
She's alive Dilandau. Why- he didn't let their soft voice confuse him, he didn't listen to another word. Simply because he could not answer the question he knew they would ask. He pulled up his hand with the dagger and it tensed again, going from a lover's caress to a murderer's touch. It rammed downward, the blade lodging itself in the glass bottle before he released it with a roar of frustration.  
The wine bottle spun away from him, dagger and all. It fell off the small table it was on and fell to the floor. half of it shattered, the tiny shards of glass glittering on the floor like stars. The rest continued to spin while its contents colored the floor. _Red, like the color of blood. her blood. Why didn't I let her die!?_ Dilandau, hush, it will be all right.  
Arms were around him now, trying to restrain him. For a moment Dilandau resisted. He was strong! He would **be **strong! He was so tired though, so tired after waiting all this time for her. She knew he could've killed her the second she walked in but had continued anyway. She'd known he couldn't kill his own sister.   
Its all right Dilandau. Oh by the gods how long have you been here like this? hew could hear the tears she was holding back. he hated this, doing this to her. A soft hand went through his spiky hair, trying to smooth it into place.  
I don't know, he replied weakly, like a child. He wanted to be alone again, he wanted her to leave. He wanted to be back in the darkness and- A sharp stinging pain on his cheek brought him out of his vegetative state.  
The hand on his left cheek dropped into his lap as his other one went to the bright red mark on his face. How dare you! he spat turning to face her. Celena remained standing, staring down at him with tears in her eyes.  
Don't you dare do this again Dilandau! You know I can't stand it when you- Dilandau rubbed the sore cheek, her hand print still showing no doubt on his pale skin. He looked away from her and to the carnage he'd caused the glass bottle only moments before. _How did this happen? No! I won't let her consume me! I refuse to be weaker than her!_ Celena's thoughts gently prodded his own, trying to make sure he was all right. he pushed them away violently and looked up at her once more.  
  
  
Out. I need my sleep.  
The princess requests bodyguards for Zorya. She's going to announce the attack was on her and nearly successful so any other assassins won't attack her. _They don't want the princess, they want the goddess of wings. But she'd not the goddess!_ Dilandau raised one hand to his temple and applied the barest amount of pressure there. He could feel a headache coming on from just listening to his babble. Gatty and Viole should work well with her I think.  
Something flared up in him, anger coloring his face. _Does she think I'm incompetent? Of course not so why did I just..._  
What do you mean no? She does need some protection. Even you can't deny that from a strategical view point.  
Gatty and Viole will not attend her, Dilandau replied coldly. That warranted an angry look from his sister but nothing more. _No, the hunt will go on. I will figure out what she's done to me. And when I do..._ A bodyguard to a bodyguard, isn't that sort of pointless? Celena was silent, and simply watched him coldly as he stood up from his chair. Why wouldn't the king only want the best for his niece?  
I suppose you're volunteering yourself, Celena sneered and turned around. She kicked at the still intact piece of the wine bottle.  
If we're to be stuck in this awful castle I might as well keep myself occupied, Dilandau replied and walked passed her to his bed. A few assassins will hone my skills. Or do you think I'm incompetent? Celena began to walk away, her footsteps becoming softer and softer. A cruel grin pulled at his lips as he pushed away the bed's covers. Yes, the hunt would come to an end and perhaps this was the way to end it.  



	10. Part 9-Meetings In The Night

## 

The Hunt: Part 9  
-ZibbelCoot  
  
Disclaimer:   
All Escaflowne characters, places and such are ©1996, ©1998, ©1999 TV Tokyo, Sunrise. English adaptation ©1998 AnimeVillage.com and the dub version they tried to pass off as anime belongs to Fox I guess. However, Zorya Pele, Syrun, Galese and the Celet group (yes I'm too lazy to type them out) are my characters and I'd appreciate it if you ask me before using them. Also the song (the English and translation) is also mine so please don't use it without asking!  
  
Author's notes:   
Same as last time, happens 2 1/2 years after Escaflowne: A Girl in Gaea.   
I actually have no author's notes this time other than the anticipated dance scene will happen sometime at the end of part ten or eleven. Provided I don't mess up all the little sub-plots going on. Also this part moves a bit faster than i intended but I don't think you'll get too confused... I hope.  
Enter the fanart contest, you know you want to... ^_^  
  
  
  
  
Your niece's eighteenth birthday is fast approaching your majesty, the tallest of his four advisors spoke up. The king watched his lips, trying to see if there was anything else besides those words he was saying.  
Yes, surely you can pick a suitable husband from her suitors?  
he king replied weakly, trying to fight the fog that threatened to envelop his mind. The four seemed shocked at his answer but they recovered quickly enough, their banter enough to drive him insane. Each proposed why one man was better than the next, each proposing the princess leave Celet. _Why must she leave? My advisors should know better than anyone that the last of the line must be close by._  
My king surely you see how-  
No, I'm afraid I do not see how Celet will prosper with its princess in some country half across Gaea, Kaele's voice rose as he spoke, the familiar fire of life burning in his eyes. It'd been months, no **years** since he last felt so alive. He would not be led like some sheep to the slaughter by some brainless advisors.  
Trade and alliances your maje-  
Paruchi, I will hear no more of this. Galese will marry when **she** is ready and if necessary I will let her pick her husband, he roared at them. They took a step back from them, their faces stern masks of stone. He would not be treated like some child! He was the **king**! And my word is final is this clear?   
Then shall we cancel the ball? Surely the princess can just as easily find a husband from the servants as from the princes of potential allies against Hiwero, one of his four advisors said, his dark eyes glaring at the king. The king tried to think of something to put the man back in his place but couldn't.  
he fell back in his throne, the four in black warily backing away from him. He felt so drained... as if that had been his last stand. _No, I can't leave her now. I can't leave Galese to them, I promised you... I promised..._  
** It will be all right, rest now my king. Rest and be at peace, **a soft voice whispered in his ear. The king could do nothing but obey it as his mind was enveloped by an all too familiar haze. **You must rest.** I must rest, he muttered mechanically, one hand dismissed the advisors though they still remained in the throne room.  
The birthday my lord? What should be done? this time a member of the Celet court, not one of the advisors spoke up. Kaele moved his head to look at the man, his dark eyes trying to break free of the fog. No, he couldn't let this happen! He couldn't just... **Rest, all will be taken care of.** The king surrendered his will then, unable to do anything else.  
**It will go on as planned, be sure to send out the invitations to all lands...** It will go on as planned, be sure to send out the invitations to all lands, he repeated after the voice. **I must rest now, take your leave.** I must rest now, you may take your leave. The members of the Celet court were the first to go, none the wiser to what had just transpired under their own noses.  
The king's dark sunken eyes rested on the Dragon War tapestry. Something... something about that war. Something he had to remember! **Rest now, and remember nothing.** His eyelids drooped heavily, even as the four called guards to him. The king has fallen ill! You must get him to his chambers as quickly as possible!  
_No... must remember... Can't let them take her...  
  
  
_ The apprentice rocked back on their heels as they broke contact with the king. It had been close... too close. They shut their eyes, trying to think of some excuse for the sorcerers. Paruchi and Garufo would not tolerate any excuse however...  
A sigh left them as they pulled back their heavy dark hood. Syrun remained across from them, his words soothing in the stagnant air around them. Still, they'd allowed them self to be distracted, and they'd nearly lost the king because of it.  
They glanced around the room, trying to find something to occupy them self with until one sorcerer came to relieve them of their shift. It was getting harder and harder to sneak away unnoticed. Why the guards had begun to question them...  
A cruel smile pulled the corners of their mouth upwards and a dark laugh escaped them. What had been the excuse they'd used to get passed the dimwitted guards? It had been by order of the princess' advisor the Lady Pele. Oh Zorya probably knew nothing of what was going on behind her back, and that only made them laugh more.  
Surely the goddess didn't think Takaru had acted on his own. Who had recruited him? Why, they did of course! Abruptly they halted their laughter, their cold eyes on the room's other occupant. Syrun had stopped hs singing, his calming song. Why did you stop?  
This will only bring suffering to you and those you love, he said, just loud enough for them to hear. For a moment their body went rigid, some small portion of their mind actually believing the spell weaver. However, that portion was too small to count and instead they laughed once more.  
You're one to talk, your people are gone! Extinct! The human race has triumphed over myth and legend! they chuckled, not trying to restrain it at all. How good it felt to laugh after all this time... after all that had happened...  
You will doom the rest of **your** kind with this, Syrun whispered beneath their laugh, too soft for them to hear.  
  
  
Dilandau made his way down the corridor slowly, his dark red eyes disturbingly focused as he walked. He was not pleased with being stuck in the castle, that much was true. If he was stuck there however, why not have some fun? He'd play out the hunt, he'd see what made his prey tick. What was she afraid of? What did she want? Was she actually a goddess?  
Dilandau's pace halted as that ran through his mind. No, that was absurd, he'd seen that goddess up close when Dallet and Guimel died. His left hand clenched, pain radiating outwards from old scars. She was definitely not the goddess.  
His errant feet immediately renewed their journey, easily finding their way among the maze like halls and corridors of the palace until they found their destination. Dilandau himself was not surprised to see a guard at the door, he'd expected more than one. But the fact that the man was one of his own...  
he called out, his tone invoking just a bit of the command he held.  
The blond's head snapped up from his post, his blue eyes not quite meeting his General's.   
Why are you here? he asked in a near growl, the irritation plain in his voice as he advanced upon the door his slayer guarded.  
I was given orders to protect Lady Zorya-  
Did I give the order? Dilandau allowed his cold eyes to stare down the slayer. Gatty's blue eyes fell to the ground, unable or afraid to look him in the eye.  
N-no Dilandau-sama, Gatty replied, his shoulders slumping forward slightly. Dilandau straightened his own posture, looking like a General no one would dare oppose.  
Then why are you still here? I expect you to be up early for training because of this, he sneered, his hand raised and ready to slap the dragonslayer if he failed to follow Dilandau's order. Gatty was not his third in command because of his looks however, and bowed his head before walking off in the direction of their barracks. A satisfied smirk on the General's face he turned to the advisor's door.  
He stood there for a while, as if torn between what to do. The smile left his face as a frown replaced it. Why was he even here? To get a dragonslayer back from his sister's nonexistent command? No, the hunt... he had to see her.  
His right hand gripped the door knob and easily opened it without a sound. Like a panther in the night he slipped inside without allowing too much torch light from the hallway to enter as well. The room was dark, but that was to be expected. He glanced around, the double moonlight illuminating the room softly.  
The only noise that reached his ears were the increasingly soft footsteps of Gatty down the hall. Dilandau waited, back against the door wondering why by the gods he felt like an intruder. He was the dragonslayer General! He had the right to go anywhere in the castle whenever he wanted! Dilandau shook his head, trying to rid himself of the disturbing thoughts. He was the hunter... he had every right...  
Gaea's double moons were momentarily hidden behind a cluster of clouds, darkness temporarily overcoming the room. It was in the darkness that Dilandau felt calmed, that he had some control. She couldn't see him in the darkness after all... he was safe. Swiftly he closed the distance between her bedside and the door, knowing fully well that no one would dare come by this room at this time.  
He **could** end the hunt and... The mischievous clouds, whether it had been their intent to startle him or not, were swayed by a strong northwesterly wind. His dark red eyes adjusted easily to the added light but he stopped.  
She looked stronger than the last time he'd seen her, her skin no longer tinged grey with death. As the moons were wiped of the filmy clouds Dilandau could only watch as she slept, almost entranced by her. The spray of dark red hair on her pillow, almost a halo of blood. Was she dead? Had someone snuck passed Gatty and managed to kill her before him? Something burned within Dilandau at that thought, that anyone would have the audacity to do that to him!  
He almost reached for his dagger, opting that it would be easier to wield than his sword, but stopped himself. What if she was dead? What if...  
A red gloved hand floated towards her face from the darkness, a macabre image if she chose to awaken at that instant. She remained still though, whether it was in death or slumber Dilandau's mind could not decide. Shadows flickered across her face, bought on by a passing cumulus cloud. He faltered, his hand just barely touching her still pale skin.  
What was he doing? Why was he doing this? He should just end it now! His body and limbs resisted every thought he screamed, everything he knew to be instinct and reality. The red glove continued to inch closer and closer...  
Dilandau nearly flinched as it touched warm skin, skin that belonged to someone alive. He breathed a sigh of relief but caught himself. Why was he-? What had just-? He was too confused, the hunt was **not** supposed to go like this! He was supposed to end it and-  
His hand moved downward, gently caressing her cheek. Yes, she was alive. The healer had done his job. The hand left the skin only to touch down lightly on the original spot again. He gently caressed the pale skin once more, eliciting nothing from the slumbering maiden.  
_Why... why did I spare you? Why?_ A stray lock of hair marred her near perfect look and his hand went to remedy that. He pushed the dark strand away with his finger tips, the red leather barely brushing her skin.  
_What am I doing here... what am... _He pulled his hand back as if he'd touched a hot iron, his feet carrying him back and away from the sleeping woman. She stirred in her sleep, her head lolled to one side as a soft sigh left her lips. He could still feel the warmth on his right hand, the heat from her face. He stared at it, unmoving in the still room. _Why?  
  
  
_ Refina's bright red lips parted in an easy smile for the man sitting across from her. What do you think they want from us this time?  
Something drastic must've happened if they wanted us to bring the prince of Hiwero.  
Oh please, they probably just want to cut him up into little pieces and give it to the brat of a princess to make sure she cooperates, Refina said with an exasperated sigh. She wanted to see some action dammit! How long had she been serving with the sorcerers? How long had they promised she would get to fight and overcome some of the greatest fighters in all of Gaea? Too damn long, she muttered before taking a swig of the ale before her.  
Her companion remained silent, knowing that she needed to get her ranting out if he was to have a quiet ride to the castle. That's your fifth mug, he finally spoke up as she signaled for one of the barmaids. Refina turned her eyes from the young woman to her companion again, taking in that which he was. A handsome young man, no older than his mid twenties with ruffled brown hair that stopped just below his ears. His eyes though, that's how you could tell what he really was. If you watched him long enough, watched his eyes like a hawk... There! He blinked and just before his eyes had closed they'd turned a dull yellow color with irises shaped like a house cat's.  
Something wrong with me drinking Zongi? she teased the doppelganger as her sixth mug was placed before her. Her bright blue eyes watched him for a moment longer before finally indulging herself with another sip.  
Yes, I'm not carrying your drunk ass to Waesir along with that brat. You weigh more than he does.  
Do not! she nearly shouted like some silly six year old. Zongi's face was blank at her outburst, his eyes always watching her, gauging her reactions. Hmpf, at least I know what the hell I am, she said with a vigorous nod, her blond ponytail bobbing up and down behind her.  
He raised one eyebrow at that and smiled. Would you prefer I stay in that form?  
No, no, no, this one is much more pleasing, she sighed, resting her elbows on the small round table. All around them strangers had begun to throw them strange looks. Refina could hear whispers behind her, fearful and excited whispers.  
Is he a doppelganger?  
What about the girl?  
Are they from Hiwero?  
They said something about the princess. Refina rolled her eyes at the comments, they were all the same, everywhere they went. _Ah well, sheep for the slaughter. The sorcerers didn't say we couldn't kill anyone on the way..._  
Refina, we have a specific task to perform.   
You're no fun Zongi, she pouted, her empty mug gently placed on the table's edge. Just one-  
  
Oh, but Zon-Gi, she whined further, propping her hands up and resting her chin on the palm of her hands. She batted her eyelids like a maiden trying to seduce a knight and continued to pout her bright red lips. Refina knew how she looked to him, to any man in the tavern. She was beautiful, she was an angel; a goddess among women and adored by men everywhere. All she had to do was say the word and no doubt a brawl would commence at her whim. She tilted her angelic face to the side, her button nose slightly turned upward as she batted her pale blue eyes again. A strand of blond hair fell into her face, breaking the perfect image. For a moment Zongi's face blanked, then his lips curled into a smile as an irritated look crossed her face.  
A strange laugh left his lips as he titled his head back, his laughter a loud roar. Refina pulled the hair back in place, glaring at him as coldly as a water dragon might its prey. Shut up.  
As you say Refina.  
She looked around her, not liking the looks on the faces of the men around her. She would just have to kill someone if they stayed here any longer. How much longer to Waesir?  
Two days.  
Two days until we trap a goddess, she said, a smile pulling at her lips as Zongi's cryptic smile stayed on his face.  
  
  
Galese walked down the corridor, her lips pulled into a thin line. Celena had run off the day before to speak with the General. She fought briefly to keep her face blank as her anger built up within her. _How was I so foolish? I never should've said anything to her.  
_Now was not the time to be upset. After all, she was meeting with Korent again. Their meetings were still in concealed places, the dark hallways of the palace, the garden maze... Each thought, each memory brought a bright smile to her face, even as she walked in darkness. She'd taken better precautions this time however, with a reddish powder sprinkled in her hair. Up close and in bright light one might be able to see she wasn't Zorya but, in the dark or far away no one would know the difference.  
she called out softly. Damn why was the hallway so dark?!  
a masculine voice whispered back. Galese strained her eyes, trying to see anything in the pitch black of the castle. A wandering cloud fluttered over the double moons before finally skittering away on a swift dragon wind. Galese covered her eyes for a moment as a window before her illuminated the hallway.  
A light touch brought her hand down, only for soft lips to kiss the back of it. Galese felt her cheeks redden and smiled at her paramour. she stilled whispered, her free hands now going to embrace him.  
He easily accepted her into his arms, the soft smell of leather around him from his armor. Galese closed her eyes, oblivious to everything around her. All that mattered was him, Korent.  
  
  
Perhaps Galese should've paid more careful attention to her surroundings. Of course, Korent was not as observant as he could be either. Pale green, **angry**, eyes watched them. It hadn't been intentional, their owner had merely been wandering the halls for his watch. A duty all the dragonslayers had been given. Although now he suddenly realized why Korent had taken the graveyard shift ever since they arrived back in the castle.  
Latro let out several low curses under his breath and quickly turned away. He'd been right all along! That girl Zorya, that **thief** was out to get everyone of them! He glanced over his shoulder as he began to walk quickly away. No point in disturbing what he'd found... especially if he could find someone fast.  
_Dilandau... I have to tell him. Then Korent will be punished and so will that little bitch! _Latro rubbed his gloved hands together, for the first time since he'd seen her, joy accompanying her image. He'd show Dilandau just how loyal he was. He'd show all the other dragonslayers...  
He ran now, wishing that there was some short cut to take to his General. _Damn it did I take a wrong turn?_ Latro skidded to a halt his eyes frantically searched the dark and dreary stone walls. He'd turned the right way hadn't he? There! The door to his general's room was just a few feet away and-  
Latro opened the door without even a thought to knocking. He didn't even wait for Dilandau to acknowledge him as he walked into the room. It took him only a second to realize his mistakes. The General was in the middle of his room, sword out as if he'd been practicing with it only moments before. Dark red eyes burned through him.  
M-master Dilandau! I-I-I saw Korent shirking his duties for a woman, he blurted out, suddenly realizing that he may have made an error in his judgment.  
There'd better be a better excuse than that for interrupting me this time of night, Dilandau growled as he sheathed the sword.  
He was with the thief, Zorya! They were... involved General, Latro persisted. A flurry of emotions seemed to blur the General's pale face before a nasty twitch began on his left cheek. The garnet eyes closed, relieving Latro of their disconcerting gaze. He nearly breathed a sigh of relief, but remembered whose company he was in. Dilandau's left hand went up to his cheek and gently pressed down on the flesh there, stopping the twitch that had begun.  
Slowly, as if Gaea's temporal scale had changed, his eyes opened. Anger, that was all Latro could see on his master's face. No, he could almost see something else... In the instant his mind took to try and analyze it, Dilandau used it to take out his rage and frustrations.  
Latro fell to the ground with a cry of surprise. Why had he been struck down? Why wasn't Dilandau screaming and cursing the girl or Korent? Master Dilandau, Latro nearly sobbed as he held his bright red cheek. His fingertips gently touching the already forming bruise. He hissed in pain and remained on the floor, suddenly wishing he'd never seen the two people together. _I'll kill you myself bitch for what you've done to us,_ his mind snarled as Dilandau began for the door to his room.  
Get out now! I expect you to follow orders next time and not disturb me in the future, Dilandau's voice was cold, dark, painful to listen to. Latro's eyes squeezed tightly shut, he didn't want to see Dilandau angry at **him**. He just wanted to show Dilandau that he was the best-   
Latro pushed himself to his feet, the left side of his face already swelling. He didn't **dare** look behind him, to see that murderous look in Dilandau's eyes. Latro shut his eyes, one quite painfully as he pushed open the door to his shared room, he did not want to be on the receiving end of those eyes...  
He managed to get to his bed and didn't bother to remove his armor. Why bother? Dilandau would be up and yelling at them to get a move on in less than a few hours anyway. Then he cracked.  
Latro rested his head on the small pillow, wishing he could just get away. Why had Dilandau done that to him? Why not Korent? A stifled sob escaped him and salty tears soon wet his once dry pillow. By the gods nothing was right! _Nothing's been right ever since she came here!_  
He wasn't quite sure how long he'd laid like that, crying like some flighty woman with no control. All he knew was that one moment it was just him in the room and the next, someone else was in it.  
Latro, you are not to speak of this to anyone. The next time Korent leaves I am to be informed immediately. Is that understood? Dilandau's voice quivered, as if he were about to cry or about to explode with anger. Latro had never even seen Dilandau come close to tears once in all the years he'd served him, and assumed it was the latter. Though from before Latro wasn't quite so sure anymore...  
Yes sir, he tried to say confidently but instead his voice cracked. Without another word the door to the smaller room shut, casting him into darkness. Around him Shesta snored on, oblivious while viole and Gatty remained in their deep slumber. None had seen or heard his embarrassing incident; one less thing for him to worry about.  
  
  
Korent walked down the dark corridor, aided only by faint torch light that would soon need to be replaced with fresh torches. He was disturbed by what had happened only hours before. Latro, the dragonslayer beneath his own rank, had shot him dirty looks all day. As if he had something to do with the nasty black eye and swollen cheek Latro sported. _I don't understand any of this. Maybe I should just tell Galese that we need to stop this..._  
His heart protested that however, pain inching into it at the very mention of never seeing Galese again. He cursed under his breath wondering why by the gods he had to do this. He loved her, loved her with his heart and soul! And what were they doing? _We sneak around like common rats and thieves. Why can't we just-_  
His thoughts stopped however, well all his coherent thoughts anyway, as he caught sight of his beloved. Her hair was tarnished by that ridiculous red powder she insisted on using when they'd meet. True it was better safe than sorry, but what would happen when Zorya found out about her alter ego?  
That wasn't on his mind at the moment though. The only thing that concerned him was enjoying the few short minutes he and Galese would be able to spend in the torch lit halls of her country's castle.  
Once more the young woman and man failed to check and see if they were truly alone...  
  
  
Zorya awoke with a start. Her eyes darted all around the room, the irises dilated. The dream... it'd been so real... Still, nothing stirred in the darkness around her. She blinked, afraid to go back to sleep. Afraid to go back to **him**.  
Gingerly, Zorya pulled up her knees to her chest, getting a sharp pain for all her trouble. She let out a soft groan and rested her forehead on her propped up knees. Why was this happening? How the hell had he gotten into her dreams?!  
The cold sweat covering Zorya's body affirmed it had not been a pleasant one. She could remember running, trying to run away but, **he** was there. First the fires and then **him**, only he'd tried to kill her again... With every step she took he gained on her until he was close enough to raise his sword and- That's when she'd woken up.  
Zorya sat like that for a few more minutes while her heart calmed down. Then the pains began again. Zorya gritted her teeth, wishing she had her backpack and whatever tylenol or midol she'd packed away in one of its pockets.  
But of course, it'd been lost when she first arrived. _I'll just have to ask Celena for more of that tree bark stuff they use here. That's all... _Zorya tried to concentrate on other things, **pleasant** things... home. She'd give almost anything to just hear her brother and sister's voice...  
As she thought about it, Zorya changed it. Zorya had grown used to this world; to its people. _Takaru..._ She let out a cold laugh as she fought the despair welling up within her. The fire had stopped talking to her, she'd never get home now. And that's if it even talked to me to begin with. Maybe this is all a dream. Or, I'm going insane.  
Zorya, like the two people hidden in a darkened hallway, was not as observant as she should be. Silence pervaded the room except for a soft almost rhythmic tip tap. She didn't even raise her head as a hand reached out to her until it was too late.  
That hand grabbed her upper arm and pulled, not waiting for her to see it. Zorya's body was nearly pulled off the bed, her head jerked violently to one side before she could even think of seeing her attacker. The hand's grip did not abate however and continued to tug on her arm.  
Zorya attempted to pull back her arm as her hair fell into her eyes, making it impossible to try and see who it was or stop them. Stop it! Let go of me, she finally found her voice, though as weak as it sounded she doubted even a child would listen to her.  
You are coming with me, the person responded, his words rigid and commanding. Zorya froze as he pulled on her arm again. _No, the dream isn't coming true... I'm still asleep and this is just a horrible horrible-_   
He pulled on her arm with enough force that she nearly fell off the bed. As it was her side with the still delicate scar screamed in pain as she twisted her body around so she wouldn't land in a heap by his feet. Zorya gasped for breath as the double pains attacked her. It hurt too much to be a dream... With her free hand she managed to push aside the hair that had blocked her vision before.  
Once more her tired, pained body went rigid. What the hell do you think you're, she tried to protest to reprimand him. His eyes narrowed at her and for a moment Zorya could almost imagine the dream beginning, with her running and him raising his sword.  
Be quiet and come with me, he rasped, as if he didn't want to draw anymore attention to himself. Zorya glared back at him for a moment, willing her limbs to respond to her, to pull out of his hand. He held in firmly however and made no motion to indicate he would relinquish it anytime soon.  
No! I don't have to do anything if you're going to kill me! I'll just call the g- Zorya didn't get to finish the sentence as he pulled on her arm again, twisted it and paralyzed her momentarily. She was powerless as his free hand went to her lips and smothered the cry of pain she'd been about to release. The hand on her arm released it, only to pin both her arms one side painfully; his hand finally stopping just below her ribcage on her abdomen's left side.  
Do not trifle with me, he seethed into her ear, his hand clamped over her mouth. Panic washed over Zorya as he began to walk, she couldn't stop him. He was going to kill her after all those threats and attempts. She was going to-  
She nearly bit down on the glove as the hand on her stomach touched the scar. Dilandau pained her wince of pain no heed however and continued out of her room only to god knows where. Zorya shut her eyes her mind screaming to the fire. She wanted an answer now and it didn't matter if they were real or figments of her imagination, she just needed an answer...  
Her feet were too tired to keep up with the pace Dilandau had set in pulling her through the dark halls. The general didn't seem to be paying that much attention however and alternated with her walking and him practically dragging her feet across the halls. _Why the hell is he doing this? Why doesn't he just-_  
Her thoughts came to a grinding halt just as Dilandau stopped as well. For a second Zorya didn't know why he bothered to stop until her eyes adjusted to the pale moonlight and dying torches all along the walls. A couple stood there in an intimate embrace, neither caring for anything else but the person in their arms.  
Zorya wondered why Dilandau would bother to bring her here, to show her those two people but then she noticed just who it was. _Galese... in the arms of a dragonslayer? After all she's said against them... That explains the throne room but why and what's in her hair?  
_She strained her eyes and tired to get a better look only to be held back by Dilandau. Still she could see something in the princess' hair, something red.  
Zorya recoiled as if she'd seen a ghost, she pressed her back against Dilandau and almost made him take a step back. Galese was dressed in **her** armor, and Galese's hair nearly the same shade as her own! Anger raged within Zorya as she remembered the rumors she'd heard the guards mumble outside her room while she healed. It was all clear now. Galese hadn't done the switch to protect her, Galese had done it to give herself freedom. Zorya shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to see anymore.  
To think Dilandau had accused her of impersonating the princess all those weeks ago. _How could she use me like that? How could she betray my trust?_ She was so angry she could scream and so upset she could cry. With Dilandau's hand still at her mouth she could do neither, even as the couple said their good byes. They said something about her, she heard her name and she completely disregarded it. Why should she bother listening to Galese after this?  
  
  
He held her still even as the two parted. _You've lost your edge Korent, why should you be allowed to wear the dragonslayers' armor?_ his own mind seethed even as Zorya silently cursed her almost twin.  
This was the fun part though, the part of the hunt he'd changed. Why kill his prey when he could do so much more to break her, to make her trust no one and... That wasn't completely why he brought her here though. He shut his own eyes briefly as the princess turned down a corner no more than three feet from them, hidden in the shadows. _No_, he reminded himself, _that is completely why I brought her here_. Even as he thought that though his rational part of his brain disagreed. Why would he bother to drag her here when he could merely taunt her, mock her of what went on behind her back?  
She began to tremble in his arms, her shoulders shaking lightly. Dilandau allowed his lips to part in a cruel smile as he kept his hand on her side. He made sure she saw every minute of this, every excruciating detail. She fought against him when she'd first seen the two but now she was limp in his arms. He wasn't even sure he needed to cover her lips anymore, but it was a necessary precaution.  
Was it worth it? Is living worth it, knowing someone else has become you? Hmm Zorya? Do you wish you'd chosen death at **my** hands now? he half chuckled-half whispered into her ear.  
Her tremors became more pronounced as her body remained pressed against his. She made no effort to break his hold and Dilandau made no moves to suggest he would release her anytime soon. Your one saving grace, the one person you trusted has completely and utterly betrayed you, he continued, his breath tickling her neck. Everyone you know is against you, the princess, that spy Takaru-  
That named seemed to be her breaking point and Dilandau watched with an odd fascination as she finally released the tears she'd been holding back. She'd fought so hard to remain strong and all he needed to break her had been two names. _She's so weak, weaker than that cowardly king._ Dilandau continued to watch her though, his arms of their own will softening their grip on her.  
Why was he holding her so gently? He could release her so why- He held her for a few moments more watching as the tears flowed delicately down her cheeks. Why wasn't he enjoying this, the pain he'd just wreaked upon his prey? He should be cackling, mocking her pouring salt on the wound he'd just opened...  
His mind flashed back to the night of Takaru's attack to where she'd been struck. Without another thought he dropped his hands, hands that had literally irritated a wound. His mind spun for a moment, the confusion of a few nights before revisiting him. It didn't matter if he hurt her, he was the hunter and had every right to- His body fought what his mind thought however and took a step back from her as she stood, her body silhouetted by the soft moonlight. Of course this time she wore a much more modest night gown.  
She turned to face him, her eyes rimmed red with tears. Get away from me, she sobbed and pushed him weakly. He didn't budge and merely watched and Zorya held her face in her hands and began the trek back to her room. Dilandau remained where he was, the confusion still coloring his mind. Why? Why did she get to him when he was the hunter? How could she possibly do that?


	11. Part 10-Mistaken Identities

## 

The Hunt: Part 10  
-ZibbelCoot  
  
Disclaimer:   
All Escaflowne characters, places and such are ©1996, ©1998, ©1999 TV Tokyo, Sunrise. English adaptation ©1998 AnimeVillage.com and the dub version they tried to pass off as anime belongs to Fox I guess. However, Zorya Pele, Syrun, Galese and the Celet group (yes I'm too lazy to type them out) are my characters and I'd appreciate it if you ask me before using them. Also the song (the English and translation) is also mine so please don't use it without asking!  
  
Author's notes:   
Same as last time, happens 2 1/2 years after Escaflowne: A Girl in Gaea.   
Why can't I ever write a short fanfic? I didn't intend for The Hunt to be this long and its still going... Arg! Anyway yes, the dance happens soon... very soon and that's all I'm giving away.  
Maybe I took a few liberties with what a doppelganger could do but hey, it sort of makes sense if you think about it. Enter the fanart contest, you know you want to... ^_^  
  
  
  
  
Zorya remained in a balled up position on her bed. For the past few hours, since seeing **them**, she'd stayed like that. Besides the pains were worse than before and if she moved they'd only get worse. Her stomach rumbled, the acids churning within and nothing to digest. Zorya shut her eyes against the grey light that filled the room, she didn't want to eat. If she ate something she'd only throw it up, that's how bad it was now.  
In her feeble state all Zorya could do was replay that last event over and over in her mind. Galese had been her, used her identity to get away with meeting a dragonslayer. A dragonslayer! Zorya never felt so betrayed in her whole life, felt so alone. She was stuck on an alien world, possibly for the rest of her life, and the one person that helped her stabbed her in the back.  
A fresh batch of tears ran down her cheeks as Zorya made no attempt to wipe them away. She had every right to cry! What had she ever done to Galese to deserve this? _But you would've done the same... admit it, you hate this even more because it could be you with someone and Galese crying. _Her thoughts only rammed home the fact that she didn't have anyone, that she was alone. Dilandau had taken away whatever securities she'd found to anchor herself with in Gaea.  
I can't let it go on though. I can't let her be me. I'm me for goodness sake! her voice said to no one in a wobbly whisper. Gingerly, even though the pain grew in intensity, Zorya sat up. Maybe she could forgive the princess one day, but today was not a day for forgiving.  
Zorya looked around her room, checking to make sure there weren't anymore silver haired visitors in it. She didn't feel safe anymore, not in her room and not in the castle. _But where else can I go? I don't have anything here... nothing... nothing..._ Yes, that would be why she'd see Galese. She'd simply request another room and-  
Mechanically Zorya dressed herself, refusing to wear the armor that the princess had a duplicate of. She could wear a simple outfit today, dark riding breeches and a thick sweater. She cast a glance out the window only to see frost forming on the edges of the pane's outside part. Zorya's brow furrowed in thought for a moment, her anger momentarily forgotten. Se hadn't seen snow in so long... Zorya shook her head, her mussed dark red hair limply following her movements. One thing was for sure, when she got a new room she would take a nice, **long**, warm bath.  
It was strange though, watching as grey storm clouds rolled over the normally rosy sky. Zorya turned from the dismal scene, of a grey country mirror by a grey sky. She couldn't even be sure how late in the day it was. Was it five in the morning or already noon? She'd lost her concept of time just sitting in her bed, waiting, watching...  
Her steps leaden, Zorya began to cross the room, almost afraid to open the door. what if Galese had seen her? Would she accuse her of spying on the princess and throw her into some dungeon so no one would find out? Zorya's lips turned downward into a spiteful frown, _no because then she wouldn't be able to be me and meet with dragonslayers...  
_ This was going to be a very, **very **bad day for Zorya, she could just feel it.  
  
  
Refina pushed the boy between his shoulder blades, forcing him to continue. We don't have all morning prince, she said darkly as the boy tried to resist again.  
Refina don't injure him too much, we need him intact for-  
I know, I know Zongi but he refuses to move his leaden feet, she nearly growled and shoved him again. This time the young man fell to the ground with a muffled groan. Zongi turned around, his now yellow eyes watching her. she deadpanned.  
The prince did not move from where he'd fallen which only seemed to irritate Refina more. Why did they need him alive? She'd thought they'd use his dead body as a threat but now, she was a little confused. Refina pulled her foot back, ready to deliver a swift kick to the boy's side. Zongi's voice stopped what fun she would have however. Refina, I will not repeat myself.  
Her blue eyes rose from the crumpled heap of royalty to the catlike ones of Zongi. She held his gaze for a few moments before finally looking away, her fingers pushing a stray hair back in place. You're no fun, she pouted and instead walked over the boy and down the hall. Zongi could bring the boy for all she cared...  
Life is not all fun and games Refina, maybe you'll learn that one day, he called after her. To that statement Refina rolled her eyes, the day that happened she would march in the walk of the dead. She could hear Zongi's steps following her along with the dragging shuffle of the prince.  
_Still, why would they want to bring their Hiwero safeguard all the way out here? _Refina stopped before an ordinary door, the hallway clear of any Celet guard. That was another thing she hated about all of this: it was all too easy. The sorcerers had Celet in their grasp so, why didn't they just move in with the army she knew was waiting in the thick Celetian forests? This it Zongi? she turned to ask, only the door opened before her.  
A cloaked figure had answered it, and Refina stared at it, forgetting about Zongi for a moment. The sorcerers hadn't told her that **they** were involved with Celet's fate as well. Silently fuming, Refina pushed passed the cloaked figure only to come upon a frightening sight. A dead body, at least she assumed it was dead, was in the center of the room while two sorcerers were on either side of it. To top it all off some guy with almost cat-like ears was sitting in a corner. His clothes were _What's going on?_ Refina knew better than to voice her concerns however and stepped aside, allowing Zongi and the prince in.  
Good, you brought him.  
He is alive sorcerers, as requested, Zongi replied and bowed his head respectfully to the four; something Refina did not wish to do. The four smiled, an eerie smile that covered her skin in goose flesh.  
Then let us begin. Put him opposite of Takaru, yes just like that. Now, you must sit between them over there Zongi. Yes, just like that, Paruchi instructed as the four then redistributed themselves. Refina took a step back, suddenly not wishing to be there for whatever sick experiment they were about to perform. The cloaked figure stood to her left, their head tilted downward at the floor.  
What are they going to do? Refina whispered in an aside as the sorcerers began to chant along with Zongi. The cloaked figure turned around as if unable to view what was about to happen.  
They're doing what the ancients, the gods could do with their thoughts. They're altering the fates of those two people warrior, and it is best we leave here, they whispered, fear dripping from their words. Of course, Refina was no fool and didn't fight her instincts which agreed with the apprentice. She followed them out and quietly closed the door behind her.  
Why would they alter it?  
To prove they can, to try and grasp the power that so few possess, they shook their head as they pulled down their hood. Refina shut her eyes, but as she did she could see the cold ice covered body... They want that power and are willing to do anything to get it.  
And I suppose that's why you joined them? Refina's boredom rising its ugly head again. She wanted to explore to see what could possibly occupy her in the castle and instead she listened to the person's mindless babble.  
No, I don't want that power. I want to be able to control it, they said. The words were accompanied by an almost cruel smile that reminded Refina of someone she'd met before the Dragon War began.  
  
  
Zorya scanned the relatively large room, the grey light that filled it not improving her mood at all. Galese was standing by a window, watching as the first snow flurries fell from the forbidding sky. Isn't it beautiful? They're like little dancers caught in the wind or ice sprites wishing to simply touch the ground, the princess breathed.  
She rolled her eyes but turned back to the window. The light cover of snow had improved the view a bit at least, the first step towards a winter wonderland. _A fire can't live in snow... maybe that's why the voice stopped. Wait, what am I talking a bout? Fire alive? Oh dear god I need some sleep!_ It did help to soothe her irritated nerves though, just watching each snowflake fall. What was it that you wanted to speak with me about, advisor?  
Zorya nearly shuddered as the princess said that word. The princess had underestimated her intelligence if she thought Zorya still believed in the title the princess bestowed upon her so many weeks ago. It's about the dragonslayers and-  
Oh yes, they haven't left yet. My uncle's afraid to send them off with the main troops because of the recent incident you see. _Oh yes, I'm so sure that's why they're here. To protect my well being by sneaking into my room and dragging me around the castle in the middle of the night!_ You know, the dragonslayers are not all that bad, Galese informed her advisor, her tone light and almost happy. Galese turned from the window, a small smile on her face.  
Zorya continued to stare at the now frozen lands of Celet, unable to look at Galese now.  
This coming from the same person who said all those things about the General? How disrespectful he is, how cruel and horrible he is to everyone? Zorya's voice strained as she tried to hold back the anger she felt boiling up within her.  
Galese stopped and Zorya chose that moment to bring her dark grey-green eyes up to meet with the next Queen of Celet's. The princess' smile had all but vanished as she watched her plain clothed advisor. I didn't say the general wasn't all that bad, just the slayers themselves. After all, they're only following his orders blindly. Though why did you bring him up? Hm? Has a dragonslayer caught your eye? Perhaps the General himself?  
Zorya groaned inwardly as the cramps gradually got worse. Yes, it was definitely going to be a very, very bad day. He tried to kill me, Zorya stated bluntly. Have you forgotten that so quickly? Galese giggled and twirled in the middle of the room, the pale grey light filtering in from one of the tall windows.  
That's not an answer Zorya. Besides, I'm sure he's a teddy bear who loves bunnies underneath all that armor and is just waiting for- Galese said in a dreamy sigh. Zorya had no doubt in her mind who the princess was thinking of now. _That's it! I can't take it anymore!_  
Yes, I'm sure you know what's under their armor better than I do, Zorya snapped. The princess' impromptu dance stopped suddenly and she looked over her shoulder to meet Zorya's eyes, Zorya's narrowed **angry** eyes.  
Whatever are you talking about? Are you insulting my chast- the princess had put a hand to her chest for emphasis but, Zorya cut her off from creating anymore lies.  
Don't give me that bullshit you tell everyone else. I know what you're doing. Did you ever stop to consider what you're doing to my reputation? Have you heard the same whispers I heard from the guards outside my room? For a moment Zorya considered taking everything she said back, but stopped. She had a right to be angry, after all she trusted the princess with her life and the princess trusted Zorya with her own. There should be nothing between them. A sharp pain in her lower abdomen made Zorya wish that she kept her backpack in sight. _Stupid, stupid, why did I let my backpack out of my sight? Wait, I still only had that little bottle of tylenol... Well how was I supposed to know I'd be sent to a place with no technology or medicine to speak of!_ Zorya clenched her fists in anger and pain,her eyes closed momentarily. She opened them to find the princess mirroring her pose exactly, even with the two fists shaking in anger.  
Your reputation? What about my needs? I've been stuck here my whole life and I've had to watch him for two years and do practically nothing! the princess shouted at her now.  
Zorya's bubble of what little self restraint she had burst at her near twin's fit and took a step forward, ignoring the pain. You are such a little brat! How did I agree to be your advisor again? You don't listen to anything I say and you just go on ruining my name! What do I have to clear it? Nothing because I never should've been here to build up a good reputation in the first place! How can you just take someone else's life into your hands and decide Oh, I'm going to do what I feel like just so long as I get what I want Zorya mocked her. The princess glared at her furiously now, her dark grey eyes like smoldering coals of a fire. _Two can play at this game._ Zorya glared back, her stare not wavering one bit.  
I don't know why I bothered to spare your life, I should've let that General kill you-  
But then you wouldn't be able to use me and ruin my name-  
You think I wanted to do it? That I enjoyed it?!  
Of course you did, I saw you last night! Zorya's shout silenced the princess who went white. Zorya took deep breaths trying to calm herself. She hadn't intended for it to get to this point. A simple reprimand had been her goal but now...  
Y-y-you saw us?  
Yes, and I'm going to inform the king and all of his advisors, Zorya seethed. The advisor turned on her heel and went for the doors. If she spent one more minute in the room she was sure one of them would throw a punch...  
You can't! Galese cried out behind her. Zorya turned the doorknob and looked over her shoulder briefly.  
Watch me, she hissed and slammed the door shut behind her. The two guards were at attention, eyes wide as they saw her exit. Both were obviously confused at the screaming that had just happened, after all it must've sounded like the princess was screaming at herself. The princess is not herself today kind knights. I don't suggest letting her leave the room, as her **advisor** and in her best interests I entrust you with that order. She forced a smile and walked away, not sure where she should go first.  
  
  
Latro touched his cheek tentatively, and nearly hissed in pain when it touched a sore spot. Latro, if you touch it it's going to hurt, Adim spoke up behind him.  
Shut up, he growled. It had been two days and his face was still puffy, still bruised and in pain. He should've killed the girl by now, killed her with his own bare hands. As it was Dilandau had commanded two other slayers to be with him at all times, and so Adim and Viole were with him. _Doesn't he trust me? Doesn't he trust that I'll do what any dragonslayer _should_ do? Why doesn't he...  
_ Latro maybe you should go back to bed. I mean, you don't look too good, Viole spoke up now.  
I'm fine. Can we just get on with it? I'm hungry and- he stopped mid sentence as the first good thing in days happened. He saw **her**, by herself. I found what I've been looking for, he almost chuckled.  
he ignored the two behind him and sped up his pace. She was looking down at the floor, her arms crossed over her chest, and she wasn't wearing her armor. _This is too easy..._ A malicious smile was on his face while he reached for the hilt of his sword. It was still warm from the practice they'd ended just minutes before.  
Thief! Is that you **thief**, he called out, wanting to say so much more. It caught her attention though, and her head snapped up. He saw her face was flushed, her eyes livid. Still, Latro did not back down. He'd kill her now and would swear Viole and Adim to secrecy. _Yes, that'll work._  
Are you still rambling about that? her words were short and clipped and she continued to walk, as if she intended to pass him by. Latro drew his sword and held it out parallel to the ground, blocking the once clear hallway.  
Oh no, because now I know that you're a whore too. Aren't you a busy little bitch, the smile still on his face as he said it. Zorya's arms left her chest and she stood in front of him, their eyes locked. He could care less at how angry she looked  
I am not a whore, her voice trembled, and he assumed it was because she was holding back tears. He was wrong.  
Oh, hear that Viole the wench is going to cry, he chuckled. Zorya's face darkened for a moment and he felt a sharp stinging pain on his cheek. Latro's arm fell to his side while his free hand went to his cheek, the same cheek, the same **spot** Dilandau had hit only days before. Pain flooded him and Latro bit on his lip to keep it from escaping him. _How dare she... How dare..._ How dare you, he growled, a murderous look in his eyes.  
Take it back, she replied in nearly the same tone of voice. Latro looked at her for a moment, then threw a look over his shoulder to Viole and Adim who just stood there dumbfounded.  
Do you hear her? She wants me to take it back. he turned back to her and promptly laughed in her face. Whore, bitch, thief.  
Latro, I am having a bad day so I suggest to take it back. Latro nearly laughed in her face again but, the way her fists were shaking was starting to bother him.   
a smug smile on his face as he began to pull up his sword again.  
You asked for it, she muttered under her breath. She brought up a fist to his eye level and he prepared to block, bringing up his free hand and preparing to swing his own sword when... She pushed her fist forward only a bit and instead brought up her knee. His eyes widened as he realized the feint and the true attack but could do nothing. Latro saw stars as her attack hit its mark flawlessly. He let out a strangled high pitched cry, his sword clattered on the floor as his hand released it. His hands went to the afflicted area, making sure she hadn't done any permanent damage but with the horrible pain all over his lower section it was hard to tell. He fell to the ground seconds after his sword but didn't seem to realize she was standing over him.  
Told you so, she laughed, her irritating laugh grating on his ears. Latro wished he could just kill her at that moment but the paralysis continued and he could only whine in pain. He barely heard her footsteps as she walked away from them but he did hear the muffled chortles of Viole and Adim behind him.  
Shut up! Just shut up! he squealed, only eliciting more laughs from his fellow slayers.  
O-o-of course Latro, Viole said in-between chuckles. Latro remained on the floor, anger brewing and threatening to explode. Oh he'd get her for this, he'd make sure that she suffered ten fold for every indignity she'd put upon him. Oh yes... he'd make her pay!  
  
  
Zongi knelt between the two bodies, one prone by fate the other restrained by man. He didn't like the feel of this, of the sorcerers trying to act like gods. _I can't disobey though, not after..._ His eyes were lidded, his lips moving furiously as he chanted words told to him by the sorcerers, who got it from the pointy eared thing in the corner most likely. It chanted every once in a while, in a language Zongi did not understand. It sounded ancient though, it sounded as if it could be the language of the gods...  
Willingly he gives his essence to change the thread of life fate has given him, Zongi whispered, and leaned closer to the dead body. He then leaned toward the still alive prince who struggled in the chains binding him. Willingly he gives his body to change the thread of life fate has given him-  
No! I do not! Ge- the prince was silenced as a sorcerer covered his mouth and another found a suitable gag. _No... it can't work now... it won't work..._  
We warned you of not cooperating prince Ricpen. We warned you, one sorcerer said with a twisted smile, though Zongi didn't see it.  
Willingly they change fate, they change that which was given them, they change that which will come. The doppelganger then opened his eyes. He'd only done this once before and the results had not... been at all pleasant. He did this now however only out of loyalty to the sorcerers. The two young men were forced to sit up, the prince still struggling in his bonds. Zongi carefully placed one hand on each of their necks and concentrated. He needed to pull the essences at the same time or else it would go afoul. The sorcerers continued to chant, aiding him in the process.  
He waited, waited for the prince to let down his guard for just a moment and... _NOW!_ He pulled on them with his power, easily draining the dead body of the essence trapped there by the sorcerers.  
  
  
Takaru's body moved another inch forward as he dragged it along the grey ground. He was almost at the goal, the end of the walk. He'd be free soon and nothing would stop that. A sharp pain stopped his hand from touching the ground once more, from pulling himself another inch closer to salvation. He was so close. Of course he thought nothing of the pain, the dead did not think.  
But the vacant stare left him as the pain increased. It was as if someone was pulling at him from the inside out. His eyes struggled to focus as his hand dropped to the ground, trying to clutch at anything. He was nearly done! Nearly there! Why were they holding him back, why were they-?  
he suddenly shouted, fear making him break out in a cold sweat. He didn't want to go back! He didn't want to- The pain increased and he doubled over, clutching at his stomach.   
And in an instant he was no longer in a grey limitless land, but in a small room. He recognized the room he recognized the- **Get out of me! Get out! I was not willing!** Get out! No! I want to go back! No, get out! he screamed as a voice attacked him. Someone was inside him... was attacking him from the inside out! He could feel them crawling at the back of his brain, waiting to push him down and kill him...  
Did it work Zongi?  
I'm not-  
Get out! Let me go! Get out! Where am I? Get out! he continued to scream and his body slumped forward. His frightened eyes catching sight of a body. **His** body, only it was dried into a husk as if a doppelganger had just- His eyes went to the face nearest his and yellow eyes watched him, studied him. _No...  
_ **Get out! Get out! I refuse to-** _No... no... I can't be dead... no no... I can't be... I was just-_**You are! Get out!** He shut his eyes in confusion. Why was his body over there, but he was there? He didn't understand and the voice... Nothing made any sense...  
No, it didn't work as we'd hoped, one sorcerer spoke up, ignoring Takaru's screams.  
Then shut him up! Someone will come to investigate if they hear this rabble, another said. Takaru could tell who was who, wasn't he supposed to know all of them? Wasn't he supposed to... A sharp pain came from the back of his head, of Ricpen's head, but he barely felt it as his eyes closed and his minds fell unconscious.  
  
  
Zorya prowled the halls, she'd been searching for nearly an hour and hadn't found Celena anywhere. She was sure that Celena would know where her backpack was being kept. And that meant she'd get her tylenol. _Why didn't I think of that sooner? I would've saved myself from all that disgusting tree bark stuff.  
_She stopped in the middle of the hall, still upset from before, though the run in with Latro had been... a little therapeutic. Zorya couldn't get over him though, what would make him want to hold a grudge against her? Hadn't Dilandau given up the order to kill her when the princess gave her asylum?  
_And I completely forgot about changing rooms! I don't want to spend another night there! If I do god knows if_ **he**_'ll come back._ Zorya was so caught up own her own thoughts she nearly walked passed Celena, and probably would've if the silvery blond didn't speak up. Zorya, are you all right?  
Huh? Celena, oh I was looking for you, she said blandly. Concerned blue eyes watched her and Zorya was in too much pain and too tired to care.  
What happened you don't look so-  
Late night, and the dragonslayers, she said quickly, rubbing at one eye as she did so.  
  
Latro, just now. How does your brother pick them? Does he look for the worst of the bunch to purposely upset everyone around them??  
Worst? Zorya these are the best swordsmen in all of Gaea under his command, Celena replied, pride infusing her tone.  
Never mind, she mumbled and ran a hand through her slightly mussed hair. Do you have anymore of that tree bark stuff? Celena didn't answer and only watched her for a little while longer before finally answering.  
I could get some if you need it. But what about the dragonslayers?  
Tell your brother to stay out of my room or I will not be responsible for my actions next time, like what I did to Latro. Got it? Zorya was about to turn and leave when a small frown pulled at Celena's lips.  
Latro? Zorya, what did you do? Dilandau doesn't like his dragonslayers disturbed. Zorya just wanted to go back and lie down with a couple of dozen guards outside her room. She instead crossed her arms over her chest. Who knew, maybe if she had his sister on her side the other dragonslayers wouldn't do anything rash. Zorya released an exasperated noise and proceeded to inform the princess' other advisor.  
  
  
Galese rubbed her upper arms as snow continued to fall. Where was he? She had to end it, Zorya was right, she couldn't let it go on anymore._ I'm sorry Korent,_ she thought sadly as the snowflakes continued to fall all around her.  
But it wasn't fair, not to Galese. Why should she be denied love? Wasn't true love as rare as those who held the ancients' blood in their veins? _Then why can't I be with you Korent?_ She shut her eyes in pain. This was it, it was the end of everything for her. What was the point of living without love?  
She felt the soft kisses of snowflakes briefly before they melted on her warm cheeks. _Nothing lasts forever...  
  
  
_ Dilandau watched her, his eyes never wavering in their cold stare. She hadn't moved in the past three hours, that he was sure of. She had to be asleep. _I can end it. End it all right there and now. It's all justified._ The only sound breaking the room's silence were her soft deep breaths. _End it all._  
What would Celena do if she heard him thinking like that? He turned his head slightly, the double moons' light filtering in through a barely shaded window. A perfect swath of light washed across the room, across his prey. Another one, this one interrupted by the window's panes and shadows fell short at his feet.  
Irritably Dilandau wished he could just kick that light away and be rid of it. Darkness was always there for him, no matter what. He looked up, away from the window at the still unmoved occupant of the room. The fires would leave eventually, with nothing left within him to renew them. Celena would leave, her light casting him into darkness. All that would remain was the darkness, the all encompassing void. That, and the hunt.  
He took a step forward, his toe just barely embraced by the moonlight. _Why is it I keep coming back to this. Why can't I end this hunt? Why?_ Never before had his mind been ravaged with such questions. Questions only meant pain and regret to the person who asked them. His left hand twitched involuntarily, causing Dilandau to grip it in a tight fist. Yes, he had learned that well all those years ago.  
He took another step forward, this time the light playing off his silver hair and pale skin. Would she awaken? If she did, what could she do? She was but a mere girl, not a princess and certainly not trained to his level. He could kill her and face no consequence, especially after what she'd done to his slayer. He shut his eyes briefly as he remembered the scene; Adim and Viole helped Latro to his quarters. Ordinarily Dilandau might not have been too upset by one of his more over confident slayers being humbled. Celena had told him though, and told him not to harm her. He opened his eyes, their garnet irises adjusting once more to the darkness. After everything she'd done... he had every right to kill her.  
Two more steps forward; that much closer to his goal.  
  
  
Syrun listened, unable to do anything. His power was exhausted, the boy fought to much as did the king. His eye lids drooped lower, threatening to erase whatever inhibitions he had placed on the young General. He looked about the room, his parched lips ready to call for help, one of the sorcerers or their new apprentice perhaps...  
Bare and cold walls were his only companions however and in defeat the halfling laid his head against one of them. How much longer would this go on for? One thing was for certain in the bleakness that surrounded him. He could **not** continue for another moment.  
With a sigh of remorse and relief the pale blue eyes closed, allowing their owner a small bit of respite. Yes, he had forgotten what sleep felt like... the beautiful sounds of his dreams...  
  
  
The sorcerers looked out the corridor's small window, at the still falling snow. the first attempt had failed, the change had also failed. Why was everything simply refusing to work in their favor? It was a waste. Now we don't even have a coherent prince of Hiwero, Foruma said wearily.  
Perhaps he needs time to adjust. Besides, Refina is under orders to help, Garufo said softly as the snow continued to dance before them  
Refina is under orders to bring it and the goddess back to the outpost and wait for the **correct** day. Nothing else concerns her, Paruchi spoke up. A silence hung in the air before them before Kuaru ventured to break it.  
And Zongi?  
He shall remain. Our apprentice has been quite successful in concocting those slow acting poisons of yours Kuaru. We may have a new king sooner than expected, Paruchi replied a sinister smile on his face. The four remained, content to watch the beautiful white snow scene. All thoughts of their tool and everything else momentarily at ease.  
  
  
Korent's breath caught in his throat, she was... angelic. Her dark hair had that awful powder in it but it also caught a few stray snowflakes. The red and white gave her skin an even lighter tinge, her dark eyes warm like a doe's as she opened them. her voice was soft and almost sorrowful.   
He took a step towards her, his arms outstretched. She remained where she ws however, her eyes suddenly concentrating on the ground.   
I'm so sorry Korent but you were right, we never should've seen each other like this, her voice wavered with every word. Korent put his arms down and took another step forward. You were right, we never should've done this.  
It was worth every second, he whispered and took another step forward. He brought up his hand again and this time brushed her cheek with his fingertips. They were wet, whether because of the snow around them or tears he wasn't sure. I still love you, and I'll love you for all eternity until we can find away.  
she finally sobbed and fell into his arms. Korent allowed his ice blue eyes to close, and failed to see the latest visitor to the palace's gardens.  
  
  
Aw, how touching, a snide soprano interrupted the scene. Refina did not hide the smile on her face. _So, that dragonslayer had been a reliable informant._ The pair broke their embrace at her words, the man already reaching for his sword. Now now, I'll have none of that. All I need is the goddess of wings and I'll be on my way.  
He drew his sword at that, and took a step ahead of the girl. _So he wants to be a human shield? Fine._ Well, if you want to be a perfectly good waste of man be my guest. Zongi!  
From the snow covered hedges, the same cover that the goddess and slayer had used only moments before, emerged a shape. At first it had no features but then it sprouted a nose, the coloring changed and took the shape of a man. the goddess barely managed to shout before the doppelganger clamped a hand over her mouth.  
Refina drew her own sword as the dragonslayer turned to shout some sort of protest. Oh please, a dragonslayer in love? That is such a load of shit and you know it! Refina taunted him, bringing her sword around to strike at his side. Korent barely managed to turn in time to parry her attack. Still, Refina would carry out her orders and brought it up and around once more. The snow clung to her blond hair and eye lashes but she ignored the cold stuff. All that mattered was... Korent brought his own sword down on hers, going on the offensive. Refina countered and continued to attack mechanically as she watched the two people behind him.  
The goddess was struggling in the doppelganger's grip but Zongi held strong. The dark eyes closed at last, the potion on the cloth covering her mouth and nose finally taking hold. An eager smile pulled at Refina's lips as she took a step back, ready to end their little fight.  
She was robbed of that opportunity as Korent fell forward, limp. A frown in her smile's place Refina glared at the intruder. I could've ended it myself.  
Oh yes, I'm so sure you could defeat a dragonslayer, the man said coldly, his green eyes watching her mercilessly. Refina turned away from him to look at Zongi. Now get out of here. I'll explain this to Master Dilandau.  
Whatever **boy**. Is she ready Zongi? The doppelganger nodded and brought down the hand from her face. She was slumped in his arms, resting under a false cover of sleep. Perfect, bring her to the stable, Ricpen is all ready to go.  
  
  
Dilandau drew the dagger slowly, his mind fuzzy yet clear at the same time. All he had to do was one quick motion of his hand and he'd be free. Another step forward, and another. With a detachment Dilandau could not begin to describe he raised his right hand, the blade clothed in darkness. His darkness.  
_ Just one strike... one strike..._ In one swift motion Dilandau threw his hand down, the blade tightly clasped as it went for her neck. She made barely a sound even as he completed the deed.  
A shiver ran down Dilandau's spine as another sound broke the silence. _I can't be discovered... no... not now._ His eyes darted about the room wildly looking for the source. After a few seconds it was made clear that it was his own breathing that broke the rhythmic breathing of his prey. Why was he breathing so sharply? And what was that feeling? At the back of his neck? A bead of sweat ran down his cheek and neck, a gloved finger promptly stopping it.  
_Why?_  
Dilandau's confused red eyes turned downward to the sheets. Not a drop of blood marred their pristine white texture. The dagger stood erect, embedded within a pillow not an inch away from Zorya's neck. _I didn't falter... why didn't I?_  
She groaned in her sleep rolling over onto her other side. Her nose brushed the cool metal of the dagger. Dilandau froze to the spot, unable to move. Her nose twitched against the dagger, and her eyes fluttered open. She yawned, and brushed at her nose, trying to get rid of the intrusion. The back of her hand hit the dagger's flat side, and in an instant her eyes had opened completely.  
  
  
Zorya's wide eyes searched the darkness for the enemy that had left the dagger there. Her heart beating a mile a minute, her dark eyes adjusted slowly to the darkness. She scanned every inch of her room, trying to catch the intruder escaping. Zorya found no one and was more than a bit confused and disoriented, when she looked at the side of her bed.  
Garnet eyes watched her, possibly as surprised as her own were. Silver strands of hair fell into those eyes, as pale skin reflected the moonlight. Zorya wasted no time in jumping out of the bed, opposite the side he was on. What the hell are you doing here?! she screeched, her hand fumbling on the dark night stand trying to find her own dagger.  
I came to kill you, the look on his face was the complete opposite of those words. His eyes weren't alight with that insane look he usually held, nor were the words filled with hate and anger. He looked... confused._ Confused!? He came to kill me and he's confused?!_  
Zorya did the next thing that popped into her mind: she ran. She ran for the door, making it passed Dilandau and tugged open the door. She was too rushed, her mind not thinking rationally as she slammed the door behind her.  
Zorya looked around, her back to the door. Where were all the guards? The lights from the hallway? Her eyes slowly adjusted to the thin beam of light that came in from under the door. A sink, a bath and a primitive toilet were the only protectors she would have.   
  
  
  
  
So what did you think? All fanart, constructive criticism and praise send to Zibbelcoot@aol.com


	12. Part 11-Waltz To The Stars

## 

The Hunt: Part 11  
-ZibbelCoot  
  
Disclaimer:   
All Escaflowne characters, places and such are ©1996, ©1998, ©1999 TV Tokyo, Sunrise. English adaptation ©1998 AnimeVillage.com and the dub version they tried to pass off as anime belongs to Fox I guess. However, Zorya Pele, Syrun, Galese and the Celet/Hiwero groups (yes I'm too lazy to type them out) are my characters and I'd appreciate it if you ask me before using them. Also the song (the English and translation) is also mine so please don't use it without asking!  
  
Author's notes:   
Same as last time, happens 2 1/2 years after Escaflowne: A Girl in Gaea.   
So, did you expect that to happen in part 10? If you did, you're more observant than my beta reader. The story really moves from here on in with my favorite part coming up (no not the dance) in a few more parts. And a word of warning about this part, I couldn't bear to break it up so this part is LONG, nearly twenty-four pages. Hope you like it (and all the cameos).  
Oh dear, this may be the last call for this. If you want to enter the FanArt contest (category one has 4 entries, category 2 has 1 entry) now's the time. I extended the deadline to February 21, since some people might be inspired by this part or the next. So enter! ::waves around the free escaflowne movie fansubs::  
http://homepage.mac.com/zibbelcoot/Contest.html  
  
  
  
  
Zorya moved uncomfortably in her sleep, a muscle in her back protesting that movement greatly. A low groan of pain escaped her lips as she was roused from her slumber. _What? Why did I sleep in here? How long have I been out?  
_The room reeked of smoke, of a torch long dead. Gingerly Zorya brought her head up, her neck muscles aching as she did so. From the bathroom's tiny window she could see the same dismal grey light she'd seen the morning before. The previous night's events slowly began to replay in her mind and Zorya groaned. Why the hell did he have to keep trying to kill her?! Wasn't it enough that her life here was miserable as it was?  
In a fit of frustration, Zorya threw her head back, the base of her skull hitting the wooden door. She expected to hear only a mild thump and then a flash of pain but instead she heard the thump accompanied by the squeak of the door swinging open. Zorya threw out her arms but was too late and she fell backwards, her head hitting the solid floor with an unsettling crack noise. she moaned , her hands already feeling the sore spot.  
Hadn't she locked the door the night before? When he had... Zorya froze in place, afraid to make the slightest movement. _What if he's still here?! Oh SHIT!_ She waited, still frozen to the floor her abdomen cramping up and her skull throbbing. Her grey-green eyes rolled back and forth, trying to see any possible shadows on the wall she could see that could belong to a certain crazed person.  
She began to push herself up when her out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of **him**. He was sitting in a chair, not moving, his head bowed down. Zorya froze, afraid any slight movement would catch his attention. She waited like that, in a half sitting position until she didn't notice any change in his slow steady breathing; he was asleep. Zorya, slowly and quietly finished getting to her feet, her eyes never leaving the still body.  
Why had he stayed here? Why had he waited by bathroom's door? Zorya took a step back, and her foot crunched on something as she did so. The General continued to slumber through the sharp sound and Zorya picked up her foot, her eyes now on the floor. She'd stepped on a piece of glass. Her eye brows came down and she looked around her. All around this particular area were pieces of glass, correction they were pieces of the vase that had been on her bureau. The water had long ago seeped into the rug, making it squish as her socked feet tiptoed around the hazards. She had to get some clothes... That was the important thing. _Important?! He's still in here! I have to talk to Galese and-_  
Her mission changed, Zorya turned towards the **correct** door. She cast one last look at her disheveled room, a wilted flower from the destroyed vase at her feet. Why had he done this? Her room was a complete mess, the glass vase shattered on the floor, the flowers wilted and water absorbed by the rug. The dagger was still in her pillow, not touched from the night before. Wishing she could scream at him for once, and let out all her frustrations Zorya's grey-green eyes went to the dragonslayer. He still slept, his body cramped into the chair's small space. His silver hair falling on his face in a manner that softened his almost constant growling and frowning face.  
He looked serene for once, and she realized she'd never seen him sleep, never seen him look so calm and at peace. She was reminded of her little brother when he slept, the little terror bouncing around all day but when he slept he was a different person. She closed her eyes, not wishing to remember something she'd never see again. They opened only to look at the man who had plagued her ever since she'd arrived on Gaea. _Why am I just standing here watching him! He could wake up and try to kill me again!  
_Zorya forced herself to look away from him but found herself frozen to the spot she was in._ Why am I doing this, all I have to do is find Galese and get a new room and everything will be fine. _The room's sleeping occupant made a noise and that seemed to unfreeze Zorya's limbs. Not wasting another second, Zorya tiptoed to the door and opened it. No, there weren't any guards anywhere in the hallway. All she had to do was-  
She heard another noise behind her and she ran out of the room. It didn't matter if she was still in her nightgown, what mattered was getting away with her life. She didn't hear his voice scream after her, or the sound of his boots on the stone floor and took that to be a good sign. As she slowed at a corner and peeked around it, only to see yet another clear passage, she couldn't help but wonder, _why didn't he kill me?  
  
  
_ Dilandau remained in his position even as the soft noises reached his ears. How long had he remained awake the night before? Almost until the sun had risen and he'd finally succumbed to sleep, waiting right outside the door she'd run to.  
He'd been so upset, more distraught than ever before. Dilandau could remember throwing the nearest available object across the room, where it shattered into a thousand glittering pieces. And the dagger. In his sleep he made some sort of noise, his face suddenly frowning. He couldn't touch the damnable thing. He'd watched it throughout the night, taunting him from the clean white sheets it touched. No, that wasn't completely true. The mighty general had managed to cut a few dark red hairs from his prey's head.  
A new sound filled his ears, that of someone deliberately making noise, not afraid of being discovered. Lazily Dilandau opened his eyes, expecting to see his prey trying to escape. Instead Celena was halfway into the messed room, her blue eyes wide. What did you- she began her voice low and filling with anger. Dilandau shut his eyes again, wishing this was all some horrible dream and he'd wake up on the battlefield, ready to have some fun. Instead they opened once more to find Celena's angry eyes on him. He yawned, and pretended to ignore her angry face. What did you do Dilandau?!  
Me? Dear sister why would I do anything you told me not to, he said in a half snicker and shifted in the uncomfortable chair.  
Where is Zorya? Dilandau was about to reply when he turned to the door he'd guarded all night. The door was open and she was no where in sight.   
He didn't wait to hear whatever she had to say, instead he got out of the chair, his eyes searching the room. Dilandau could see her indented footprints on the wet rug. So that had been the noise he'd heard before and chose to ignore...  
Again she'd escaped him despite the fact that he'd waited all night. _Waited to do what?! I can't kill her, I can't stand the thought of it now_, his thoughts soft and subdued for once. He needed to know why though, why he couldn't do it. His face blank, Dilandau ran out the door, knowing exactly where she had gone to.  
Celena was shouting after him, something along the lines of stopping and telling her what happened. _Get away from me. This is between Zorya and I,_ he shot at her hoping she would listen. **No! Dilandau don't do anything foolish! Dilandau!** The General nearly faltered at her thoughts but continued to run down the hall. He had to know why, and Zorya was the only one who could answer him.  
  
  
Zorya stormed into the room, ready to berate Galese about her horrible choice of company and stopped. The princess wasn't whining on that chair of hers, or twirling around in those ridiculous circles like the snowflakes outside.  
she called out, her steps cautious as she walked into the room. No sound, not even the princess' breathing broke the silence. Zorya's hand went to where her sword's hilt would've been if she'd managed to dress before rushing here. A string of curses left her as the harsh realization hit her. She went through each room in the princess' chambers, not finding any sign of her. Zorya stopped in the bedroom, her hands at her side.  
Galese's bed was still made as if it had not been slept in, not even sat on! She took another step forward, the rich dark wood of the princess' closet shining from the morning's light. _The armor... did Galese take it?_ Zorya gently pulled the door open, the walk in closet huge, even for a princess. _Where would she put it?_ All she was concerned with was finding the armor, if she found that then Galese would be forced to stay in. Her hands pushed passed countless dresses, innumerable formal shirts and riding breeches, all different colors and styles. Still even as Zorya pushed deeper into the raiment, she couldn't find the distinctive dark blue and green armor.  
Dammit where did you put it, Zorya muttered as she ran a hand through her hair. She had to think, now if she were a princess where would she put it? Zorya turned, ready to exit the closet when a bit of dark blue caught her eye, just to the right of the door.  
She bent down to pick it up but frowned. It was just the scabbard of the duplicate armor, nothing else. _But why would she leave it here? She'd bring it with her if she was going out just to be sure, unless...  
  
  
_ Celena raced after her brother, cursing the fact that he was in pants and sturdy boots while she was in low heels and a dress. _No! Dilandau don't do anything foolish! Dilandau!_ She hit a brick wall with her thoughts, which only aggravated her more. _Dilandau couldn't have killed her... He wouldn't..._ Celena refused to try and push her brother, afraid of what his retaliation might be if she did look into what little he had said and thought to her.  
A part of her didn't want to look, didn't want to know what he was thinking as well. It would only make her job harder... He turned down a corner and Celena fought to keep up with him. As it was he was a few seconds ahead of her, and a few seconds could mean the difference between life and death.  
A group of guards, probably just relieving those who had left, watched first as the general ran passed them-_no, through them_, Celena thought as she spied one man on the ground- followed by the princess' second advisor. Celena ran through them as well and could only listen as they ran after her. After all, something that would make both the dragonslayer General and one of the princess' advisors run to the princess' room had to be urgent and require guards.  
As it was, Celena was barely ahead of the guards when they came upon the princess' room. she tried one last time even as he pushed open the door. Without thinking she rushed in after him. Zorya was standing with her back to them, her shoulders slumped downward. Celena stopped immediately, trying to figure out what was wrong with this scene even as the guards nearly bumped into her.  
Princess! We're sorry to have disturbed you, the leader of the guards blurted out upon realizing the look alike was merely in her nightgown. Without another word they retreated out from the room, leaving Zorya, Dilandau and herself.  
Celena barely whispered, her eyes wide.  
Dilandau began, Celena stopped him however and rushed between the two. Out of my way!  
Get out Dilandau, now! Or shall I have the guards remove you from the princess' chambers? Celena retorted in a cold voice. Dilandau regarded her cooly, his angry red eyes a startling contrast to her cold blue ones.  
Get out Dilandau, Zorya barely whispered behind her. Celena took a step forward, ready to push him out herself if needed but stopped when he looked passed her. He watched Zorya's back for a moment more then sneered at Celena.  
I will not have you ordering me around, he growled over his shoulder even as he left the chambers, the door's solid click echoing in the room after he left. A relieved look overcame her face as she turned, ready to deal with Zorya.  
Celena, she's gone. I can't find the armor anywhere, just the scabbard and she wouldn't leave it behind since that could mean they'd be discovered, Zorya said softly. Where is she?  
Celena's heart froze, fear filling her. What was Zorya talking about? The princess couldn't be gone, she had to be here! I don't know Zorya but, she has to be in the castle.  
I think I pushed her over the edge Celena, I think she left-  
Why would she leave? There's no logical explanation Zorya, Celena tried to soothe her, to calm the storm Celena knew was brewing.  
Celena! She's gone! I know she's gone and what's the king going to say?  
We'll have to speak with him privately Zorya but come on, get some clothes on and we'll go look. Zorya didn't move and Celena had to grab the girl's hand. Come on.  
Gently, Celena pulled Zorya through the chambers to the princess' bedroom. She paused for a moment and took in what the princess' room looked like. The closet door was thrown open and the items inside pushed every which way while a blue scabbard rested on the made bed. See, which one do you want to wear? A simple dress or, maybe something a little more formal that a princess would wear-  
Zorya snapped out of whatever had silenced her and watched Celena with a look Celena had worn only moments before. No, I don't want to look like her.  
Zorya it is only temporary until we find-  
Her? What if she **is** gone Celena? Will you have me be the princess? Dress like her, act like her until you can find her? Celena's reply died on her lips as a wry smile wanted to escape her. So, the princess and Zorya did have nearly the same intelligence.  
If it is necessary Zorya, after all Hiwero may take this as a sign that Celet is weakened and act with all their forces at once, Celena said softly, hoping her words would reach Zorya. The dark red head remained silent even as Celena reached into the closet and pulled out a simple dress of dark blue and green, Celet's colors. Now then-  
I don't want to be her. I don't want to look like her, Zorya protested. Celena shook her head, still holding the dress in her hands.  
Zorya think for the good of Celet, the princess must not be missing. No one will notice your hair too much. On second thought perhaps we should cover it-  
I'm not going to be her Celena! Not now, not for an hour, not for a day, not ever! I can't be her! Zorya nearly screamed. Celena stopped in her tracks and turned around, fixing Zorya with her cold eyes. She ignored the tears of anger that sprinkled Zorya's cheeks and how Zorya's hands were clenched and rested on her abdomen.  
Zorya don't start acting like her! I know you're in pain, I know how you feel, you want to be yourself but you can't now because of circumstances out of your control. Zorya if she is gone then Celet must go on until we find her and that means you must do what you deem as right. She took a deep breath hoping she'd gotten the point across. Zorya wiped her tired eyes and remained silent. So what is for Celet's best interest Zorya?  
  
  
Refina allowed one eyebrow to rise as she looked at the boy on horseback. He couldn't run away, that much was certain as his hands were bound to the saddle and reins which she held. His blue eyes went all over though, as if seeing the freshly fallen snow for the first time. What is wrong with you?  
Not willing, no, not willing. Shut up! he seemed to be talking to himself, unaware of what he was doing. Refina watched him for another minute then looked back at the unconscious heap tied to the horse behind her. It made for an uncomfortable ride, but it insured she wouldn't lose the goddess  
Well goddess, I must say I thought you'd put up more of a fight, she taunted the unconscious body. And I don't know... look more like me perhaps, she said in a light tone. But not all of us can be so gifted now can we? She gave the goddess' cheek a light slap which did nothing but turn the pale skin red for a few minutes. She waited, expecting to be struck down by lightning, drowned in a sudden flood or consumed by fire; nothing happened. The smirk not leaving her face, Refina gave her horse a kick and increased its pace. Refina, in her own mind, was invincible. After all how many people kidnapped a goddess, insulted them, slapped them and lived? _Me, just me._  
Not the goddess, shut up! You have the wrong person, she's not the goddess, the prince of Hiwero said calmly, and Refina ignored him. After all why should she listen to a raving lunatic? It was bad enough he drew attention to them when she wanted a drink. That last sentence had almost been coherent though and Refina tightened her grip on his horse's reins.  
Do I have to remind you to be quiet or shall I throw you in a stream again, hm? she threatened the prince. As she locked her angry eyes with his however, she noticed something was wrong with them. His eyes... they'd both been a shade darker than her own only moments before but now, they were a vivid green.  
If you wish for the sorcerers to hear of this, I'd suggest you don't, he replied smoothly.  
Amazing the zombie has a tongue, Refina commented dryly and kicked her horse again, hoping the rough ride would shut him up. She had no interest in speaking with him at all, her job was after all only to make sure the goddess was secure at the outpost.  
If you don't want to listen to-  
I don't, she snapped and pulled on his horse's reins, causing it to skip a beat and lurch forward for a moment. Refina kept her eyes on the road ahead of her, waiting for the next landmark.   
She didn't see the small smile that was on the prince's lips, nor did she hear his soft, Fine, your choice to be the sorcerers next puppet.  
  
  
King Kaele forced himself into a sitting position, forced himself to stay awake. He wouldn't dare let them take him now... Before him were his four most trusted advisors, their black cloaks a harsh reminder of the death he barely eluded even now. The silvery blond girl, his niece's second advisor, was also in the room next to the near twin of Galese.  
King Kaele we've searched, discretely of course, and have found no sign of your niece, Foruma told him solemnly. Kaele shut his eyes, refusing to accept it. _No, why would she leave? Galese, you knew how important your birthday was-_  
Could it be Hiwero?  
Possibly my king. The General of the dragonslayers informed me one of his men was found knocked unconscious in the gardens last night, the blond said softly. Kaele opened his dark eyes, pain echoing from their depths.  
What are our options?  
Admit that the princess has been kidnapped sire, or call off the ball under the pretense that she is ill, Kuaru replied. Idly the king wondered why the same one rarely spoke twice. It was distracting to look at the last speaker only to hear someone else say their part.  
Or your highness if I may be so bold as to make a suggestion myself? The girl took a step forward, a warm and sincere smile on her face.  
You may, provided it is better than my own advisors' plan, he replied wearily and forced himself to sit up straighter. The girl gave him a small curtsy, _she certainly is more courteous than the General._  
Sire, the princess sent word that an attack had befallen her only sixteen moons ago and that her bodyguard was unharmed. We shall state that unfortunately a second assassin slipped through our defenses and this time has severely injured her protector-  
Why? That plan gives Galese enough time to recover from the scratch but not Zorya, and may I remind you it is galese who is missing, not Zorya, The king interrupted her, his normally weak voice strong now that he had control.  
The girl smiled again, a sly smile this time and made a motion for Zorya. The other advisor stepped forward, a mixture of emotions on her face made it hard to guess what would happen next. My king, the princess is right here. No one shall be the wiser at the ball, her eyes greener due to age or a trick of the light and her hair can be dyed.  
King Kaele opened his mouth to scold her for even considering to replace his precious niece but stopped of his own accord. The girl next to Celena had every feature of his Galese, every hair, every mark of the skin, the timbre of her voice even. The only difference was the hair and eyes, one of which could be altered... Kaele took that moment to slump downward in his chair, one hand massaging a temple as he felt a headache coming on. Lady Pele, are you willing to take Galese's place if only for a short while? he reverted back to his tired voice. The girl looked down at her feet for a moment then nodded, though he could not be sure if she had spoken. Speak up.  
I said yes, Galese did help me when I arrived and I owe it to her country to help them. If the king had paid more attention he may have caught the sarcasm in her voice but he didn't care. His country had a plan, and would not lose face in the war at having the princess whisked away from under their noses.  
  
  
Princess please! Hold still or else I can't finished your hair, one servant said behind her and Zorya felt her hair yanked and braided into place. No, not her normal dark red hair but black as night. _How the hell did I agree to this?_ A harsh pull on her hair made Zorya close her eyes in pain and anger. There, all done. Now don't you look lovely!  
Zorya opened her eyes to see a stranger. Certainly they looked like herself with pale skin and grey-green eyes but the hair... the midnight tresses were pulled up in a braid that stopped intricately in a bun at the back of her head and allowed the remaining hair to tumble down her neck. In the mirror Zorya noticed Celena still standing in the back of the room. Her face blank Zorya continued to stare at her reflection, of the stranger in the looking glass.  
Well princess I suppose we can begin your lessons again. You may leave, the last command was directed to the servant who had skillfully pulled her hair into the mess it was in now. _Not me._  
  
Yes, we can't have you walking around and then discovered by a slip of the tongue. Now I guess we'll start with the Celet bloodline, family history and Celet's growth as a nation... Zorya listened patiently as Celena recited an endless amount of facts. Zorya began to stare off into space as the words blurred together, just a dull background noise now. How was she to know if what Celena told her was a lie or fact? And that ended the great famine of crystal northeast, after that however...the floods are what created the trade agreement between Basram and Celet in Amethyst northeast. That resulted in the marriage of one of Celet's minor dukes' betrothal to Basram's youngest princess and...  
Zorya struggled to pay attention, to try and absorb what Celena was saying but couldn't focus. All those dates, names, actions and repercussions, treaties and what not were swimming between her ears, not staying there for all that long. It was futile to fight the boredom within her though. What would she be doing now if galese hadn't left? Training with Cerel or doing something better than this. With a barely audible thump Zorya's head slipped off of the hand she'd used to prop it up and fell to the desk she was at.   
Yes diamond southwest, marriage of Celet and Goranul, borders changed, she said hoping the vaguely familiar words were correct.  
Yes but, are you awake? Zorya picked herself up and caught Celena's stare in the mirror. Its only been a few hours how can you-  
Few hours?! Celena The ball is in a day you expected me be able to act like Galese when all we're doing is rattling off facts from a book? Celena sighed and turned around, her back to the mirror now.  
Can you dance?  
What? No not well-  
Good then you'll be on your toes for your next lesson. Wait here. celena left the room and Zorya slumped downward again. _Not like I have a choice._ **There is always a choice goddess, whether or not the choice is right or wrong does not matter. What matters is the feelings behind the choice.** Zorya sat up straight, her eyes searching the mirror for the person behind her. The room remained empty however, even as she realized what had spoken. _When can I go?_  
**When we are safe.**  
An eyebrow came down in frustration and she focused on the mirror, hoping to draw out whoever was speaking with her. _And when will that be?_  
Princess, if you'd be so kind, Celena spoke up. Zorya blinked and it seemed both Celena and a young man had appeared out of thin air. She turned around to face them, not trusting the mirror before her. No, she recognized this young man. _Isn't he one of the dragonslayers?_ I have enlisted one of Gaea's best dancers to help you prepare. I'm sure you remember Gatty.  
Yes, but why? Zorya asked and stood up, absently smoothing the wrinkles that had formed from her time in the chair. Celena offered Zorya a warm smile now, although her blue eyes were on the man next to her. He didn't look like a dragonslayer now, aside from the thick leather pants they wore all the time. His shirt was pure white and loose on his frame, giving him ample room for movement.  
Surely you didn't think you would sit and watch everyone at your own dance. Now, I will dance with Gatty first to demonstrate the dance and then-  
You're positive King Kaele ordered Lord Dilandau to let me do this? Gatty interrupted nervously. Celena did not look at him now though, her deceiving blue eyes focused on Zorya.  
Of course Gatty, now let's start with an easy dance. An Asturian folk song perhaps? Now watch Zorya, Celena reminded her as she and Gatty walked to the middle of the room. Gatty placed one hand on Celena's hip, the other held her right hand as Celena did likewise, with the exception of putting her hand on his shoulder instead of his hip. They began to move, awkwardly as first without music but they made the transition smoothly and Zorya could almost hear the music all around her.  
She was entranced as the young man, so skilled with a sword and dagger, danced with Celena. They looked perfect as the light of late afternoon filtered in from the room's wide windows. Zorya herself would've been content to just watch them, to watch their elegant display of nimble feet. It came to an end though, with them standing in the center of the room for a moment longer, their blue eyes locked on the other's. A faint blush crept up on Celena's cheeks but she turned away from Zorya and prevented her from noticing it.  
Your turn Zorya. Do just as I did. Zorya however did not miss the airy quality in Celena's voice, she knew it well enough from listening to Galese. Gatty was quick to mask any emotion on his face however and smiled as she took a step towards him.  
he said lightly, and bowed his head. Zorya in turn took hold of her dress' front and barely lifted it up and inch and curtsied, which was an accomplishment since she didn't fall down.  
Take his hand and place your hand on his shoulder, yes just like that. Zorya felt uncomfortable in the beginning steps of the dance even with Gaea's greatest dancer'. Gradually however she became accustomed to the dance steps and hand positions themselves. Zorya allowed herself a small smile as they went through the dance again, this time with no mishaps.  
Now, try the Freid ballad. Closer, yes that's good. Princess, let Gatty lead. Zorya followed Celena's every word, a bit uneasy with how close she and Gatty were now. She looked up into his eyes as he began the slow steps, a smile on his face. _They're so blue..._  
While Zorya was falling into Gatty's eyes something she never thought could happen did. She was reminded of eyes just like Gatty's, only deeper, more passionate, the color of love and hate itself. An image of the general appeared in her mind, of how close he had held her the night of Galese's little rendez-vous. She remembered his breath on her neck, her back against his front and... Gatty no, slower! And princess you must keep your hands in place. Try it again from the top.  
  
  
It'd been days, days since he saw her last. Still everywhere he looked he'd see a flash of grey-green or even that dark red from her hair. He couldn't take it anymore! Who's on the list Latro? he stated calmly, hoping to distract himself. Beside him the still bruised dragonslayer looked down at a piece of parchment in his hands.  
Asturia is sending their youngest princess, supposedly she turned eighteen as well. Basram's younger nobility, none of their princes though. Rowisan is sending their prince though. Cesario and Daedalus are both sending their young newlyweds to congratulate the princess. Egzardia will be sending both the prince and princess-  
So the Abaharaki nations are attending, Dilandau remarked blandly. He kept his eyes forward as they continued.  
Yes, Master Dilandau.  
What of Fanelia? The smallest bit of malice seeped into his voice as he said those words, even as the events that occurred two and a half years ago replayed in his mind.  
No master, Fanelia sent no reply to Celet. The council men are upset since they've had to reschedule all the dances now, Latro said with a smirk, as if any pain the country went through brought him joy.  
So our the princess will have free time at her birthday. No doubt she'll hide behind that advisor, Dilandau's voice lowered, as he began to think. He'd be forced to see her then, he'd be forced to be in the same room as her! The corners of his lips turned downward, how could he show his face? He'd failed to end the hunt, failed to rid himself of her. _Why couldn't I end it? She must have the answers, I just need to figure out how to get them._  
Yes, but why do you-  
What have I told you about questioning me Latro? Dilandau's voice regained its normal tone and he watched the blond dragonslayer from the corner of his eyes.  
I was only...  
I've noticed Celet's guards are not all incompetent Latro. I may yet improve the dragonslayers. Do you understand? The slayer visibly flinched then nodded, his moth closed. Now, get ready. I expect everyone's uniforms to be immaculate when its time to make our entran-  
Dilandau was cut off as he heard a familiar voice bark an order from a nearby room,Gatty no, slower! And princess you must keep your hands in place. Try it again from the top. He was not prepared however, for the fact they had just shouted the name of one of his dragonslayers. His eyes narrowed and he followed the noise, Latro silent at his side.  
A door on the left was barely ajar, with still only the first voice audible. _Celena... you've borrowed' my slayers again!?!_ As if he had thought too loud the voice and the instructions stopped. His face set in a scowl Dilandau prepared himself to put Celena in her place, no matter who was in the room. Dilandau pushed open the door, Latro not far behind. He opened his mouth at the sight of Celena and his third in command, however all recognizable speech left him as he took in the scene as a whole.  
His third in command, his **trusted** third in command held in his arms the princess of Celet, their dance interrupted. Although from the way things looked he couldn't be sure what had happened. he finally managed to find his voice, the word grated out low in his throat.  
The blond immediately released the girl, who Dilandau turned to next. How dare the princess dare and take one of his slayers from his command! His angry eyes fixed her own dark ones but... there was something wrong. They weren't the color of a dark brooding storm, nor did they hold the indifference and disgust he'd seen in the princess' eyes; they held fear and were the color of a dark pine forest covered in mist. _Zorya..._ was all he could say, his mind suddenly blank.  
The questions, no he couldn't get the answers from her now. Beside him Latro remained silent though he knew the slayer wished to speak. Latro escort Gatty back to the barracks, he forced himself to say, his eyes still on the vision who haunted and taunted him at the same time.  
Dilandau he is under order of the king to help with the instruction of-  
Gatty go with Latro. You are one of **my** dragonslayers, Dilandau ordered, his voice louder than Celena's. Gatty took a step away from Zorya, still he was too close to her for Dilandau's piece of mind. Emotions ran through him, anger, hate, nothing short of loathing towards his sister.  
He is here by the king's order Dilandau! Celena shouted at him. Zorya took a step back under his gaze, and he easily moved them to his third's face. The dragonslayer paled, his blue eyes wide. Anger, hate, disgust, an urge to kill... Dilandau fought the urge to blink, to break the strange and foreign feeling in him, he'd never felt the urge to hurt, to kill one of his own before. But the sight of Gatty so close to Zorya...  
He finally blinked, his hand's grip on the hilt of his sword tightened. he said and opened his eyes. Fear filled his underling's face; Dilandau ignored it. He **would** be obeyed, or else everyone in the room would live to regret it. Gatty walked passed him, the blue eyes did not dare to meet his own. Dilandau turned his head, and met Celena's angry glare. _I warned you Celena, I told you to leave this place. I have been far more lenient with you than I should be. I will not hesitate to snuff out your life like some Hiwero soldier next time. _Celena flinched and took a step back, the anger not gone from her eyes but her face had paled.  
Do not overstep your power **princess** where you have none, he said sharply and turned on his heel. He did not wish to see her, not like that, not as an impostor...  
  
  
Celena watched Zorya as the girl looked forward, her shoulders slumped forward and face titled downward. It would take a miracle for this to work, but if it did then all would be well. They'd had to re-dye her hair twice since the failed dance lessons. _She danced enough, I showed her the rest. She should be fine,_ Celena tried to convince herself and nearly succeeded.  
The girl before her though, was nothing like the two women she had been. She no longer held the perpetual look of hope that had haunted Zorya's face, nor did she hold the pride and confidence of Galese. She was neither now, just someone pulled into an endless game that could only end in a stalemate. Are you all right Zorya?  
I'm fine Celena, and its Galese now. Right? Celena looked towards the door, wondering what could make Zorya turn into this, into a shadow of her former self. _Dilandau's interruption was two moons ago_ _it can't still be that._  
Of course princess. I'll inform the king that you are ready. Zorya remained silent though she sat up before the mirror's flat surface, the grey-green eyes on the reflection.  
  
  
Zorya sat before the high mirror her pale skin whiter than usual. She was so afraid, to go and see those people, to be Galese... Galese had played her part perfectly, who was to say Zorya couldn't be Galese? She let out an exasperated sigh before folding her arms on the mirror's small ledge and resting her forehead on it.  
She wasn't a princess. She wasn't any of this but she was forced into this and... **All will be well, just wait and see**, the comforting voice washed over her, soothing her rattled nerves. She didn't notice the servant slip into the room until they spoke,  
  
The ball is commencing princess, the king wished to remind you of that.  
Of course, she replied quickly and picked herself up. She stood before the mirror now, the serving woman just feet behind her. Her dark red hair was gone, the still raven hair cascading down her neck to rest just barely below her shoulders. All that remained of her, of her past were her eyes. I'm ready, she said softly and turned away from the mirror. It was time to play her part.   
The woman left the room and Zorya followed her, never once questioning where they were going. _I shouldn't think like that, not everyone is an assassin, spy or kidnapper. _To dissuade her disbelief the grand doors to the palace's ballroom loomed before her.  
The guards did not hesitate to open them and Zorya was almost blinded by the light from within. Had Celet ever been this brightly lit, this festive? Hundreds of people milled about but all movement halted as they saw her.  
Zorya walked into the hall hesitantly, and inwardly balked. _Why did you disappear Galese? Where are you?!_ To the right of her, just where the steps leading to the floor began, was the king, decked out in his finery. For a moment he stared at her, as if unsure if she were actually herself, or the princess. King Kaele, she acknowledged him, bowing her head as she did a curtsy.  
For a moment her right ankle seemed to buckle and she nearly fell to the floor. Her uncle' saw her slight tremble however, and quickly went to her, his arm held out to her. Dear Galese, you look radiant.  
Thank you for your kind words uncle, Zorya recited, trying to remember all the court etiquette swimming between her ears. She easily slipped her arm through the king's and crossed the room, guests and residents alike bowing as they passed. **Be calm, nothing shall harm you here.** Zorya's smile warmed and she closed her eyes briefly, too quick for anyone to notice, _thank you, I believe you. _Zorya honestly believed that thought, as it was not the fire who had nearly caused her death just a few weeks ago, but the fire who had comforted her and saved her.  
  
  
Kaele nervously watched her at his side. He'd been afraid they wouldn't pull it off, that they would leave some bit of hair untouched or perhaps not teach her how a princess should act. Aside from her near stumble at the stairs however she looked, and more importantly acted, like a princess. He nodded to a young man and woman, who bowed and smiled at the princess'. Prince Olen and princess Nenale of Egzardia, Kaele supplied as Zorya curtsied to them.  
I hope your birthing day brings you great joy and fortune, the prince said smoothly, his light brown eyes watching her as he spoke. Beside him the dark brunette princess smiled herself.  
I wish you many more, hopefully as queen and with Egzardia as an ally, the princess joked lightly though Kaele did not take it as the girl said it. After all, how was a king supposed to feel after a crass comment like that? Of course Egzardia could only gain if he died and Galese married Olen...  
I thank you for your kind words Basram, may your country prosper, Zorya spoke up just as Kaele had been about to speak for her. Kaele himself decided it would be best to keep silent and they moved onto greet the next guests. A young woman, taller than Zorya was accompanied by a man even taller than Kaele. He recognized the man immediately, as a knight Caeli, one of the few who had survived the Dragon War. Asturia, you have my deepest thanks for attending,   
The princess smiled herself and gave the younger a small curtsy as the tall blond man bowed. It is an honor Celet, we've been too distant since the Dragon War, hopefully we can one day rectify that. Kaele himself bowed to the young princess with coppery hair, and the Caeli knight. _Asturia would be a great ally against Hiwero..._  
I hope you enjoy your ball princess, the knight said softly as he bowed and locked his blue eyes on Celet's princess'. For a moment Kaele's body stiffened, he knew the reputation of the knight and if he dared... An almost cross look came over the Asturian princess' face however and her escort rose from his bow, the smile still on his face.  
As I hope you will as well, Zorya replied without a hitch. The king let out a sigh of relief under his breath and they continued forward.  
Why princess Galese, you are more beautiful than I remember, anther potential suitor proclaimed. Kaele hesitated, should he handle this one the prince of Rowisan? He was perhaps the boldest of the nobility there as he dared to take his niece's hand and hiss it lightly.   
Prince Selven, your words are pleasing to my ears. Certainly we shall dance later. Kaele's stress lessened somewhat as she said the lines perfectly. Celena had done her job, all would go well and after this they would recover his niece. The orchestra began to tune, a sign that the first dance of the night would begin. As customary, the princess would continue to greet guests throughout it and join in on the second dance. _We may have to change that to the third dance_, Kaele thought as he saw the number of potential suitors still waiting for Zorya's greeting.  
  
  
Millerna waited until the king and princess had passed before she fixed her escort with a hard stare. Allen! You are my escort, she said under her breath in an aside to him. Allen simply smiled at her comment and took her arm in his.  
Princess, you need not keep me in a gilded cage, he chided her, his sapphire eyes on her own. Millerna felt her knees go weak at that look and quickly turned away to watch the retreating backs of Celet's last nobility, her coppery hair flowing easily with her movement. There was something about the girl though, something Millerna couldn't put her finger on. What's the matter?  
She's different from when I last saw her.  
Weren't you only seven when you saw her last? Millerna turned her face to him, all jealousy and anger gone. He was so easy to get annoyed and angry with and yet...  
Yes but her eyes, they're different.   
Age, a trick of the light perhaps, Allen replied and began to move her out to the dance floor as the orchestra began to tune themselves.  
Perhaps. Allen, doesn't that uniform look familiar? Millerna suddenly asked her eyes on a boy with muted blue uniform.  
A little. Perhaps a walk around the castle later would ease your mind?  
Yes, I'd like that, Millerna answered happily, though the color stuck in her mind even as Allen pulled her to him as the Asturian slow dance began.  
  
  
Dilandau cursed under his breath as he stomped through the castle's, now heavily guarded, halls. That damnable sister of his had meddled with his life again, this time she'd done something he would not let her get away with. He'd gone to his room after a last minute sweep of the castle with his slayers, a precaution the king had insisted upon and found his clean armor gone.  
In its place had been a new clean dark pair of pants similar to his normal leather pants but his shirt was this puffy sleeved white thing. Dilandau Albatou did **not** wear puffy or frilly things. He'd managed to find the more formal white overlay piece of his armor but failed when he tried to find his breastplate or upper body armor.  
So, he'd made do with a dark red shirt that barely resembled his armor, which he'd found packed away in his room, the pants and the overlay. He cast a glance down at his left hand, a softer leather touched his skin there. _I don't need to wear them... I'm strong not weak, I'm stronger than he ever was-_  
A sharp pain in his shoulder broke his thoughts. Dilandau stared at the shoulder and at a cloaked person, probably a servant, who had dared to run into him! Insolent wretch, Dilandau seethed, his hand going for his sword. The person had stopped but their back was to him and did not speak. Dilandau's eyes narrowed as he prepared to draw his sword. There was something... something about the servant though. The cloak was made of heavy furs and other materials one normally only saw from the Adon region of Gaea.  
Dilandau-sama, the ball's started, Gatty called to him from the doors he was so close to. Dilandau took his eyes off the man to yell something at Gatty about the other dragonslayer, it couldn't have taken more than a few seconds. By the time he turned back to the stranger however, his hand still ready to draw his sword, they were gone. _Probably realized who they bumped into and decided they didn't want to die.  
_ He removed his hand from his sword and walked to the open doors. A couple was leaving but he ignored them, probably some twit from an unknown country hoping to get aide from Celet. Perhaps it was just as well that the blond knight and copper haired princess decided to ignore the rude men pushing into the ballroom.  
Dilandau silently counted his dragonslayers, all of which had been waiting here for him. A smug smile pulled at his lips as he saw none of them had worn the ridiculous shirts Celena had no doubt left them. Each one wore their customary black pants and shirts, a darker version of his own clothing without the overlay.  
He turned to face the ballroom then, the orchestra was already in the middle of a song. His garnet eyes found his prey easily, as she danced with a noble from another land. Again that anger boiled within him, the hatred he wanted to unleash. On this rare occasion Dilandau restrained himself, after all he'd get his answers from her tonight. If not, then he'd expose her as a fake. His smile continued to pull at his lips, he would not let this part of the hunt fall to pieces.  
  
  
Korent watched her, his princess dance with another man. _No, she's not Galese. You need to remember that._ He was certain that only he knew that secret aside from the king and his advisors. Still, it hurt to watch her, a woman who looked so much like Galese to dance careless with another.  
_Where are you Galese? What happened?_ He remembered waking up to Latro helping him to his room. The fellow slayer had found him out in the gardens, unconscious in the snow. Korent remembered nothing except that he'd met Galese and they'd embraced, after that it was a blank. He didn't remember any intruders or spies, just that the princess before the crowd was not Galese.  
Dilandau walked ahead of them, his general direction was aimed at the impostor though. Every half hour change the perimeter guard. Cial, Latro, Ryuon and Korent will start the guard. Is that understood? A chorus of yes came from all around Korent and begrudgingly he himself said the word. You may go.  
Korent turned around and followed Ryuon back to the doors. Why should they even bother to guard the room? It wasn't as if someone would be kidnapping the real princess of Celet.  
  
  
Dilandau held out his hand, a smug smirk on his face. He'd find out the answers to his questions one way or another. After all, Dilandau Albatou always got what he wanted... His eyes glanced across the room, barely making contact with Celena's. _Leave me be._  
** No. You cannot-_  
_**_ Oh shut up with this you cannot do this' and you cannot do that'. _**I**_ am the dragonslayers' General and can do what _**I**_ like._ He bowed deeply, causing a ripple of conversations to rush through the crowd around them. Surely the princess would not deny the General of the dragonslayers a dance, the force that protects this very castle, he said with a wicked grin, waiting for her reaction.  
She stiffened, her shoulders straightened, but only for a moment. Certainly not enough for the untrained eye to notice.  
Why dear, dear General I could not possibly refuse you. However, I have certain obligations to the guests of Celet. If you'll excuse me. She gave him a shallow curtsy and quickly walked away from him, joining in conversation with several other people. Dilandau brought his hand back to his side, where it promptly clenched into a fist. _How dare she do that to me! The prey never humiliates the hunter..._  
I told you to leave her be, a silvery voice murmured in his ear.  
Get away from me, Dilandau growled back turning on his heel, expecting to leave the ball as quickly as possible. Instead blue eyes locked onto his, freezing him in place. Out of my way-  
She must play the part of princess now brother, don't you dare complicate this country's affairs further. And you must stay here, she continued, her eyes still on his. Dilandau tried to move, to get away but couldn't. _You use the blood, I didn't think girls even received the training._  
** Don't attempt to distract me, it won't work.** And be her protector. After all, her advisor Zorya Pele was feeling too unwell to attend. In her stead the princess has appointed you. Her silky words rested on his ears for a moment, before Celena finally took a step back. Dilandau's eyes narrowed at his sister's underhanded tactics.  
You dare command me?! he kept his voice low, due to a subconscious command from Celena no doubt.  
It is an order of the princess, suggested by her advisors, Celena replied with a smile, then turned. I suggest you keep your eyes open. No doubt Hiwero desires this princess as well. Never before had Dilandau wished to draw his blade so much. Celena remained there, taunting him by keeping her back to him. I'm glad you understand. Now, I need an escort as well.  
I will not-  
Not you, where's that third in command of yours? Hm? Celena giggled for a moment, showing him just how different they were. No matter what, despite the fact they both had the blood, were as underhanded as one could get and both used the powers granted to their blood... she was not the mastermind he was. He'd already picked apart several loopholes in her plan. If Takaru had managed to nearly kill Zorya three weeks ago, what would prevent anyone else?  
His frown turned into a haughty smirk. He would still get his answers from her. Besides, she didn't say she **wouldn't** dance with him. That would be when his true hunting skills could be shown.  
  
  
Celena's words echoed in her head as he dance began to slow. _He's Galese's most persistent suitor and will stop at nothing until she agrees to marry him. He will rattle on and on about anything until you're so bored that you'll say yes to anything he says just to shut him up. _Zorya stifled a yawn as he twirled her one last time. What dance number was this? He'd already monopolized her for six dances, three of which she was supposed to be free and speaking with the guests.  
The last note of the song drifted on the air before the conductor cut it off. Zorya kept the forced smile on her face as she hide her look of relief. _Finally I can get a break..._ She then curtsied once more to the man before her. Honestly, Celena had warned her of Selven and his intentions to marry Galese but the man was... was... just annoying. True he was easy on the eyes but that was it. He lacked any personality except when he rattled off his country's statistics and badly veiled marriage proposals. All of which she had declined in a polite manner. Another dance beautiful princess?  
Ah, prince Selven I'm afraid the rest of my night is occupied. What little free time I had you already used, though it was not wasted, she said with a fake sweet smile.  
Then one more could not possibly hurt-  
Ahem, your highness, the General requests his dance be now, before he becomes preoccupied with the castle guard, a new voice interrupted. Zorya nodded her head, acknowledging the voice's request without moving her eyes from Selven.  
Again, I apologize prince Selven, but I have other obligations that you no doubt understand. Zorya did not wait for his answer and turned around, and came face to face with Shesta. Whether it was the soft candlelight that filled the room or the fact that it was night, his tattoo appeared lighter, almost unnoticeable. Dragonslayer, why did the general himself not request the dance once more?  
Your highness, I'm afraid, he was occupied, Shesta supplied with difficulty, offering her his arm as he had seen every other man do that night. Gracefully, making none the wiser, the princess substitute took the slayer's arm and was lead across the dance floor. Zorya did nothing but allow him to lead her across the immense hall, occasionally looking at the already dancing couples. A new song had started, a slow one in contrast to the fast folk dance before. So caught up in the dancers' graceful movements Zorya did not notice Shesta had stopped walking or that the General would not wait for her day dream to end.  
Princess, may I have that dance, he asked her swiftly, holding out his hand once more. Immediately Zorya knew the words were forced and sure enough she saw Celena standing no more than ten feet behind him.  
As you wish, Zorya recited. This wasn't a break, but anything that got her away from Selven she would be thankful for. She held out her own hand to his and allowed his hand to clasp hers tightly. As expected he still wore dark red gloves, with a merely more formal dark red shirt. The white overlay was a pristine white, the hefty breastplate markedly absent from his body.  
Princess, just how goes your role, Dilandau whispered as he led her to the dance floor, the song just ending. Zorya glanced at him from the corner of her eye and nearly frowned. He only asked her to dance to expose her as a fake.  
Whatever do you mean General?  
Why so formal? I've known the princess since I began serving Celet, he mocked her, stopping slightly in the middle of the floor. To her displeasure she noticed Selven not too far off.  
Please General, this is a ball, I must be formal, Zorya replied with a forced smile.  
  
  
Dilandau waited, opposite of her for the the song to begin. He had to admit, in the part of him that was always thinking, strategizing, that she passed for the princess fairly well. _She has the power to usurp the princess, kill the king and become a queen. Why don't you take that power?_  
The orchestra began, the upbeat a slinky slur of sixteenth notes. His smirk did not dissipate as he recognized the song. It was a beast dance tune, from the area of Adon in Fanelia. _Let's see how well you adjust princess'_. His hand was palm out, the fingers reaching for the ceiling, his arm straight and parallel to the floor. Hesitantly, Zorya mimicked his movement, obviously unfamiliar with this dance.  
He held his other arm close to his side, palm facing away from his as well. He took a few steps forward, the circle step beginning to become apparent. Zorya continued to copy him, her grey-green eyes never leaving his own. The red eyes were drawn away from their complementing pair when a grimacing face appeared just behind Zorya. It had to be the twit Celena had complained about the day before. His name alluded Dilandau, and he didn't care. Names of royalty were of no importance to him... unless it was he himself on the throne one day.  
The beat changed and Dilandau turned, bringing his other hand up to take the other hand's place. Zorya did the same, and had barely took a step when Dilandau slowly raised his hand, their palms still touching. _Hehe, already one strike against you._ Zorya stopped, followed his movement, and took a step forward. Dilandau nearly frowned as she beat him to it. _Maybe there's more to you than it seems._  
He finished his part of the dance, their arms touching and perpendicular to the ground. Dilandau's eyes searched Zorya's before beginning another turn, this time facing her. Zorya did the same, bending her arm as he brought their hands downward. I was not aware the General danced to Adonian tunes, Zorya mused, a self satisfied smirk on her face as his face showed some of his shock. So, she **had** been taught this as well.  
I could say the same of you **princess**, he stressed the word again as their hands separated. There was no point to it now, no fun in watching her façade fall. He could just leave her on the dance floor, to the nitwit prince and get his answers another day... Zorya's hands firmly grasped his own, and waited for him to lead. I grow tired of this dance **princess**, I bid you-  
You will do no such thing! Zorya hissed at him through clenched teeth, moving her feet just enough to make it appear she was dancing.  
You can not presume to order me, Dilandau growled back, low enough not to draw attention to himself.  
King Kaele will restrict you to the castle dungeon should you not go along with tonight. Now, I refuse to be stuck with Selven for another dance, go sick a dragonslayer on him or something, Zorya whispered as they actually began to rock back and forth to the music. Dilandau mulled it over for a moment and dismissed it with a chuckle. _So being a princess has gotten to you_.  
I do nothing unless it comes from Kaele himself. Zorya's face faulted, turing into a horrible frown, but only for a moment. Dilandau moved to push her away and the next thing he knew a horrible pain was radiating from his foot. Why you-!  
Oh, dear General, I'm so sorry it seems my feet have grown weary, though her tone was anything but sweet and kind. His quest for answers forgotten, Dilandau glared at her fiercely and would not have been surprised if his gaze made her burst into flames.  
  
  
One of Kaele's council took a quick shot of Celet's strongest liquor, the man next to him as sober as he was drunk. You know, if I didn't know any better I would think that the princess and that no good General are doing something behind our backs, he pronounced, the alcohol heavy on his breath.  
Beside him the other councilman coughed at his breath and for a moment watched the pair. They seemed to be whispering to each other, neither one's eyes distracted by anything else. They were simply staring at each other, caring for nothing else. You know, normally I would say you're wrong friend but... I'm sober and even I can see it. All of our time and effort wasted on getting her with that Selven-  
Ah, but that involved a nice profit, the first mused with a deep chuckle.  
True, true. We wasted how much time when this was going on? The first shrugged, which nearly set him off balance and tumbling to the floor. The second managed to catch his friend and joined him chuckling in mirth.  
  
  
Zorya narrowed her own eyes at him. The same man who had threatened to kill her so many times before was now dancing with her. His ruby eyes seemed to burn with a fire that Zorya was sure was directed at her. _Let him glare, he can't do anything and stay in Celet's service. As Celena said, he needs this. Without Celet he's nothing more than the leader of a pack of wandering wild dogs.  
_ You pompous bitch, he muttered through clenched teeth, his grip on her hands tightening.  
Really, you're one to talk arrogant bastard, she replied just as heatedly.  
I don't go around impersonating people.  
Oh really? But you go around into young ladies bedrooms at night.  
For a moment neither one could think of anything to say, though Zorya had an idea. She was fed up with having to deal with him. She could proclaim something as the princess right here and now... _That would be abusing the power and having no restraints. I'd be no better than _**him**. The music blurred in her ears, as she no longer paid attention to it. All that mattered was keeping that asshole on his toes...  
To the remaining dancers, the song slowed, and as it did the comments flew from them once more. Each one worse than the last, each one in a more hushed tone. As their voices dropped their bodies slowly edged together until it appeared that the dance had started as some slow romantic ballad from Freid.  
Zorya could've cared less if he were across the room or mere millimeters from her face. Well, no, that wasn't entirely true. She would've preferred he be across the room but didn't seem to notice his face was mere millimeters from her own. Go ahead call me out, get the guards, use your power **princess**.  
I am not like you, she spat at him, in a near half growl.  
dilandau drawled, his lips and hers separated by the barest amount of air. As if suddenly realizing how the dance had turned, and that the music had stopped Zorya blinked. Their bodies were touching, her hands slightly behind her as he held them tightly. Zorya's grey-green eyes were wide and she tried to break his grip to get away. Her struggles only caused him to cackle lightly. Something wrong **princess**?  
Get away from me, she hissed, and pulled at her hands with all her might. He released her at just the same moment, causing her to take a few choppy steps backwards. _What the hell just happened... how did we... why did he?_ Her thoughts assailed everything she knew, about Gaea, about him, and couldn't come up with an answer.  
Milady, I believe the next dance is mine, another voice piped in and Zorya numbly agreed as the new suitor took her hand. His red eyes were staring at her, laughing at her, mocking her every movement.  
  
  
Dilandau watched her leave, watched her go to the arms of another. He'd tried so desperately to stop himself from thinking of her before. Her heat was still on his shirt front, her words ringing in his ears. He wanted to stop her dance, wanted to pull her close again, if only it meant he might get the answers he was searching for.  
A whole new set of questions assaulted him as he saw her dance easily with the last. She could've denied him the dance, made him look like a fool but hadn't.  
Sir if it would behoove you would you dance with my sister? a voice asked him. Dilandau did not take his eyes from the **princess** until the pair disappeared into the crowd.  
he said darkly, not even giving the man or woman the barest of glances.  
Excuse me but-  
he said again and walked to where his dragonslayers were. The man behind him was blubbering some sort of comment behind him, about the rudeness of Celet's hospitality. **That was uncalled for.**  
_I'm so glad I have your approval,_ he thought sarcastically and hazarded a look at the dance floor. He caught sight of her as a new dance began, her grey-green eyes met with his for only a moment before a new song began and another nobleman approached her.  
Dilandau watched her, anger welling up within him as he saw some other noble man dance away with **his **prey. Absently he noticed Gatty not far from him, probably pulled out to the previous dance by his sister. Gatty, how important is that man? Dilandau asked casually as the other eager couples walked passed him to the slightly empty dance floor.  
A minor duke of Fanelia-  
Make sure Latro, Ryuon and Cial pay him a visit later this night, he said with a smirk and turned around. Celena was staring at him, her blue eyes blank of all emotion. Well, that was fine with him, he'd actually be at peace for once.  
It didn't matter if he hadn't gotten answers in that dance, he'd gotten to her. He heard it in her voice, saw it in her eyes. Still, she'd gotten to him as well. He could still feel her in his arms, her gentle heat as they threw comments back and forth. He shook his head gently to clear his head, to try and think of anything but her, and failed.  
  
  
Celena watched the small group of dragonslayers that remained apart from the dancers. Gatty himself was at Dilandau's side, taking some sort of order from her brother. _Dilandau, remember she needs to play the part-_  
**So? I can have a little fun as well. A few lesser nobles removed from Gaea will do it no harm**, she felt him chuckle with that thought and took a step back. She was tempted to look for Zorya to try and see who she was dancing with. This had not been part of the plan!  
_Don't you dare! King Kaele will not stand for that!_  
**That doesn't matter, would the princess stand for that? I'm sure she wouldn't mind one or two less nitwits wasting her precious time.**She tried to meet his gaze but found him preoccupied with something else. His eyes were narrowed, angry at the group of dancers. He then allowed her a sharp glance then turned away with his slayers to relieve the ones at the door.  
Celena watched her brother, afraid to put him on his guard. Had she heard him right? More importantly, had she felt him right? Was he angry that Zorya danced with another? _Why would he do that? Dilandau's not so confused that he would just..._ Some small part of her mind rushed to conclusions, which made her asp out loud, making a few pairs of eyes turn on her.  
_No, I have to be wrong. I have to be. He can't possibly...  
  
  
_ Kaele watched her, a sense of calm washing over him. There was only one more dance after this, and she hadn't faltered at all tonight, except for that dance with the dragonslayer... He looked away from his niece' and easily found the man in dark red. They'd danced too close for his liking, though he didn't think she did of her own volition.   
Your niece certainly has grown into quite a beauty Kaele, one of Egzardia's advisors commented as she danced with prince Olen.  
And I see your Olen has become a fine young man as well, Kaele replied and forced himself to stay alert and concentrate on the task at hand.  
We might wish to speak of an alliance, providing of course there are no previous arrangements? With someone Celet perhaps? Kaele's face blanked, they couldn't possibly think the princess of Celet and a dragonslayer were involved! An easy smile puled at his lips and Kaele allowed them to see it.  
There are no previous arrangements my friends, however it is my wish that Galese find her own arrangement.  
Isn't that unorthodox? an Asturian asked. Kaele nodded but remained silent as the last verse of the song began. What had been planned for the finale? The king of Fanelia had not arrived so who would dance with her for the   
But a willful princess makes a just and happy queen, Kaele remarked at last. Then began the waiting, to see who would try to dance with Zorya last.  
  
  
Zorya curtsied to another nobleman as he withdrew into the crowd. It hadn't been **that** bad, perhaps Celena had overestimated this whole affair. She made her way over to her and was glad to be standing in one place for a while. Who does the last dance go to?  
The Fanelian king but, he never responded to the invitation we sent out. We were hoping he'd show up, I'm afraid he was your best suitor princess, she said calmly. Zorya nearly breathed a sigh of relief, she'd have a moment of rest before the ball officially retired. Of course, that was before a certain prince's nasal annoying voice rung high above the crowd.  
Dear Galese, may I have the last dance?  
Zorya turned around, her mind frantically running in circles as she tried to think of someway to deter the prince. How many times had they danced? Once had certainly been more than enough, eight times was bordering on insane. Oh prince Selven I'm so sorry but the last dance has already been promised, she said with what she hoped was a sincere smile.  
I thought that Fanelian king had it and I don't see him in attendance, Selven replied smoothly with a cool and calculating smile. _Can he be working for Hiwero? That would explain his pushiness._  
Ah no, you see, she stalled and looked around. The only man close enough to even try and pull this off with was someone she would rather not even speak with.  
Well princess? he asked again this time his hand held out to her.  
I've already promised the dragonslayer General Selven. I do apologize once more, she said through clenched teeth as she made her way over to the man in red. Dilandau had not been paying attention to them, even if he had only bee no more than six feet from the trio, though now his eyes were on her. she said with a fake smile on her face and curtsied.  
His deep red eyes waited on her for a moment and then a smile crawled onto his face. For a moment Zorya's heart skipped a beat, he wouldn't refuse would he? Oh god she couldn't stand to be stuck with Selven another dance, even Dilandau was better than him!  
That's right. I was promised a dance, Dilandau put out a hand for her, the smile and eyes concentrating on Selven's face. Zorya hazarded a glance over her shoulder only to see the prince's face turning a lovely shade of red. Hastily she placed her hand in the gloved one and was pulled away onto the dance floor.  
  
  
Dilandau studied her. Only a few dances before they'd nearly ripped out each other's throats, and yet she had run to him to save her from that arrogant bastard of a prince. _I'm sure Gatty and Shesta wouldn't mind a little midnight excursion to rid Gaea of another useless ruler,_ he thought with a smile.  
He then focused his attention on her, waiting for the song to begin. Just what could he do here? Leave her in the middle of the dance and completely embarrass her? Or maybe he could leave her and take someone else's partner. He shook that thought away with the barest of movements, no he didn't want to spend even a second with those twits the noblemen handpicked' as their escorts.  
Not a word was spoken between them, even as Dilandau held her hands, waiting. Why was he so nervous now, watching her? She wasn't looking at him and instead was looking at the crowd, more specifically where the king was standing. Worried for your uncle **princess**? he couldn't help himself as the words flew from his mouth. He had to do this to her, he had to just to ensure he didn't go soft... soft like that king...  
Please, let's not start this again, she said wearily and brought her eyes up to meet his. They were tired, and looked more grey than green at that particular moment. Surely this wasn't the prey that eluded him so many times in the past? Then the orchestra began and Dilandau silently cursed himself, which Zorya was doing no doubt under her own breath. It was a relatively old and well known song, but it was from Freid; it was a slow song.  
He placed his hands on her waist, high enough to not be considered scandalous. _Although_, he thought with a new forming smirk_, just what would all these suitors do then? And what of the king and those sorcerers?_ _What about you Zorya, princess, goddess, just what would you do?_  
The princess' put her own hands on his shoulders, the song soft and gentle as they began to sway back and forth. Still, no comments flew between them, although their eyes were locked on each other's, challenging the other to speak. Instead the soft lilting voice of a woman's rang through the ball room. Dilandau waited for a moment, trying to place where he'd heard the words and voice...  
Vi attede en lun, de simo fiden visse, de simo fiden omiese. Luminae si de cra-ru en nux. De cravi... Zorya was seemed to be entranced by it, her eyes on the singer instead of him. Slightly annoyed, Dilandau turned them so he was put between her and the singer. He allowed himself a quick look however and nearly grimaced as he saw Celena singing. _ She always did need extra attention..._  
That song, she murmured her eyes on him, but not seeing him. The fire...  
Dilandau nearly stopped their dance as she said that. _Fire again? She mentioned the fire before, when Takaru tried to assassinate her. But why... the song... Doesn't it have to do with fire?_ He could barely remember the translation but knew it did have to do with fire, and battle and something else. **Princess**, I doubt your king wants to see his niece falter at such a critical moment, he taunted her in her ear.  
Zorya seemed to snap out of her trance only to glare at him. Don't tempt me to throw you in the dungeon, she whispered angrily as the dancers continued to glide across the floor all around them.  
Fin dein a loluca en monete genki. Ziren kervale en feluna for entina. Fiden ki, fiden skoro, cra-xinotic. De cravi... An uncomfortable silence overcame them as Dilandau's questions swam in his head. He'd wanted this dance, he'd wanted to taunt her but now that he had the chance to answer his questions... he couldn't.  
Fin dain de cravi, vi esca de fin: Favi dain cihi. Nen reve, nen nux, nen gician la covae fer-ru selanu omiese. De cravi...  
The fire, Zorya mumbled again, her face angled towards Celena once more.   
Vi attede fin, vi attede feluna fiden, omiese-fa. De cravi... A spiteful smile came upon him and Dilandau allowed his face to inch ever closer to Zorya's his lips just outside her ear once more.  
Careful **princess**, else an advisor might think you don't want a prince. She turned her head so suddenly to face him that he had no time to pull away from her. Once more, unintentionally their lips were just barely separated by the air between them  
Oh you mean like you and your slayers? she replied coldly. Dilandau's mind blanked, not knowing what to think of what she'd just said. _ Him and his slayers? What does she mean?_ He opened his mouth to reply, to throw another nasty comment her way but was drowned out by Celena's words.  
Vi attede fin. Qualen-ule de cravi, a sei lain. Ulebe cra-aleben, for en feunis fiden genki. Ulebe cra-qu... De fin...  
Each pair of dancers separated and bowed or curtsied to their partner. All but the princess and the dragonslayers' General. His questions... his answers... he'd never find out. Zorya finally pulled her hands from his shoulders and reluctantly Dilandau released her waiste. Good night General, she said none to kindly and eagery walked away from him, to the nobility surrounding the king.  
  
  
Zorya trudged into the princess' chambers, her body begging for sleep. That last dance... she hadn't been paid as much attention as she should've. She could still feel Dilandau's arms, hear his words in her ear.  
She let out a sigh and traveled through the rooms. Perhaps that Selven would actually leave either tonight or early in the morning and she would not have to deal with him. Dancing with anyone, even Dilandau, was better than spending a miet with Selven.  
That thought made her think back to the ball, to the two dances. He'd held her close in both... too close. Now that she reflected back on it however, it was comforting to have spent some time with someone not interested in marrying the person she was supposed to be.  
_Galese... come back soon_, her thoughts whispered as she took a step towards her bed, no towards Galese's bed. She shook those thoughts away, walking across the room. Who knew how long she'd be stuck here? _What if galese is never found? Will they marry me off to someone I don't know for Celet's sake?_ _I'll never get home and I'll rot like some caged dying animal here._ A noise from the northern corner alerted her that she was no longer alone.  
She turned around in time to see the chamber's door shut, a hooded figure standing twenty feet before her.   
Are you the one from the Mystic Moon? his voice low, but beneath it she could hear-  
  
The cloaked head rose and dark brown eyes, deep dark chestnut eyes met hers. Wild black hair fell into the gaze, almost hypnotizing her. You are not her.  
she barely whispered as he advanced towards her.  
The goddess of wings. If you are here, where is she? Zorya took a step back. There was something almost desperate about him.  
I don't know-  
Where is Hitomi? Zorya's mind stopped, all time stopped. Did he mean the exchange student? The green eyed Japanese girl who'd been her friend? The one who had told her to wish for her dreams, that they would come true?  
She's on Earth, her words barely a whisper, at a loss of what else she could possibly say.  
Hmf. Then Gaea is still safe. his words rang with a sorrowful sound however, which turned even her anxious mood into a melancholy one. With a quick motion of his hand, his cloak spun around extravagantly, following his movements as he took his leave. Zorya tried to say something, to stop him, but found herself unable to do so. _He must have some sort of power..._ Forget all of this, he whispered, the doors slamming shut of their own accord.  
Zorya was left alone once more in the room. What... what was that, her voice barely heard by own ears.  



	13. Part 12-Questions Unanswered

## 

The Hunt: Part 12  
-ZibbelCoot  
  
Disclaimer:   
All Escaflowne characters, places and such are ©1996, ©1998, ©1999 TV Tokyo, Sunrise. English adaptation ©1998 AnimeVillage.com and the dub version they tried to pass off as anime belongs to Fox I guess. However, Zorya Pele, Syrun, Galese, Takaru, Latro, King Kaele, Korent (as well as the places Celet and Hiwero) are my mine so ask if you want to use them. The song (the English and translation) is also mine so please don't use it without asking!  
  
Author's notes:   
Same as last time, happens 2 1/2 years after Escaflowne: A Girl in Gaea.   
One author's note and I'll let you get on with the story. I was going to take a two week rest from this, just to recuperate and plot but I went to a concert and let's just say... far too many coincidences went on there for me to take a break. Okay just one more... I'd like to thank everyone for all their great reviews and e-mails (Mother Love, Sandra, Golden Eagle, Vanessa St. Cloud, Ami, Sere_Barton, Cyber_Shadow, ~Cerise~, Dragonstar, Pizazz, Dilandau-Sama's Warrior, Takara, Sabby, Cranberry, Kerenai, Dark Angel, Zee, reb_animegirl, Sulia Serafine, happyhyperlunatic, umm..., Sally Po, asdfghjkl;, chyrin, yukiko, Serris, anime fantasy, AnthyRose, Hikari no Tenshi, Sandain, Shakaku, Meliae, Arianna, Sidra Astro, Planeswalker, Kerochan, Megan, Valerie, dilandaufan and Sora-chan) because without you guys this might've stayed just an idea in my head.   
  
Contest  
http://homepage.mac.com/zibbelcoot/Contest.html  
  
  
  
  
Van let out a strangled cry as he rode through the forests alone. It wasn't her... She wasn't Hitomi. She'd looked nothing like the goddess of wings, she didn't even have the exotic clothes that Hitomi wore. _I was a fool. A fool for believing she would return._  
He hated this, the pointless investigations into anything that might threaten Gaea's fate. Each time he was rewarded with nothing, though this latest one disturbed him more than usual. Van knew that girl wasn't of Gaea; she knew Hitomi. But why would another person from the Mystic Moon come to Gaea if nothing else but to change its fate?  
  
  
The sorcerers glared at their apprentice, all of their eyes dark. Explain yourself, **now**.  
I did not make the mistake, Refina did. Their cold accusing eyes did not change at those words.  
But you told us the goddess was meeting that dragonslayer.  
I was informed by someone else, its not my fault they can't tell the difference-  
On the contrary it **is** your fault. If you wish to be one of us then you must make no mistakes, Paruchi said coldly. The apprentice cast their eyes downward, anger building within them. Be thankful we managed to salvage that opportunity. Kuaru, send a message to Refina that you will be arriving shortly. The latter bowed his head and took a step back away from the group. We shall save the goddess' blood for later. We can force Celet now.  
  
Yes, She merely needs to marry that prince-  
If he's sane, Foruma muttered under his breath and they barely caught it.  
He will be fine. She shall marry him, joining Celet and Hiwero. That would be better as well, the goddess' sacrifice won't go to waste bringing them together. Beneath their cloak the apprentice seethed. They were intelligent dammit and wouldn't be blamed for the mistake of some incompetent observer! However, the General is becoming a problem. We may need to eliminate him all together-  
What? I thought that Syrun had him under control, the apprentice shot back, forgetting their place completely. Their outburst only warranted another angry glare from Paruchi, Foruma and Garufo.  
He has for now, but there is no telling how long that will last. He has the dragon blood, impure as it is, but he has it. You shall be concentrating on the king however. We need him to be completely off guard for when Zongi shall act.  
Yes, I prefer my prey to be docile,, a voice rasped from the darkness. The apprentice didn't need to look in the room's far corner, next to the abomination to see a doppelganger emerging from the stone.  
So, we shall enact the next part then? We may be able to control the goddess better if you subdue the king, they finally spoke, their mind spinning from all the information. The plan was moving faster than they'd thought and still the sorcerers hadn't shown them what they wanted.  
Yes, perhaps you should come up with a new potion...  
  
  
Zorya cursed under her breath as the pounding noise continued. Dammit leave me alone, she finally grumbled and waved her arm at the noise. Her hand hit a soft cushion, and the noise continued. Zorya wearily picked her head up, her eyes practically squinted shut. What the- no! No! I just fell asleep, she whined, her sleep deprived mind agreed with each word.  
Oh princess, you still have guests to see off, an irritated woman's voice cut through her foggy mind.  
In a minute! she shot back.  
Princess! May I remind you of the company you're in, the voice said again. Zorya grumbled under her breath as she pushed herself up from her stomach. Her dreams had not been pleasant and it felt like she'd only closed her eyes minutes before. It didn't help that Celena was yelling at her from the other side of the door. Princess, I have to come in!  
Zorya was given no time to react as the double doors were flung open. Light from the tall windows flooded the princess' room and she shrieked, temporarily blinded. Why did you do that?!  
Princess, prince Selven is waiting outside to receive your send off; as well as several other guests.  
You didn't tell me I'd have to do that, Zorya whined, her head aching to lie on the soft pillows once more. Celena's eyes turned cold and watched her, a look she knew all too well from Dilandau.  
  
Don't call me that! Zorya finally shrieked. Celena, shocked at her outburst, took a step back. Her blue eyes did not melt however, and remained on the princess'. I'm not her, you said only for this-  
I said it would be as long as celet needed. Celet needed it last night and today. The sorcerers will tell you when to stop.  
Zorya threw the covers off of her, the words not sinking in. _Sorcerers will decide... wait... why would they decide?_ Zorya looked up at Celena who's back was to her now. Why the sorcerers? Wouldn't King Kaele decide?  
Celena stopped, halfway between the closet and the bed. He's been ill Zorya, you know that as well as anyone here. The advisors rule in his steed.  
But you said sorcerers Celena.   
That's what they were known as before coming to Celet. I forgot you didn't know that. Celena continued to the closet with a still half asleep Zorya behind her. So princess what shall you wear today? Celena asked with far too much cheeriness in her voice. _Today is going to be a very bad day_, Zorya thought with a groan as Celena began to pull out a variety of puffy sleeved, laced and frilly dresses. I'll be there to help you send off prince Selven but first I have a few errands of my own. All right Zorya? Now why don't you wear this, it goes well with your eyes, Celena continued and held out one of the dresses for Zorya to inspect. Zorya looked at all the lace and frills and nearly shook her head. _Yes, today is going to be a _**very**_ bad day.  
  
  
_ Kaele's body shook violently as he coughed again for the millionth time that morning. Something was wrong, seriously wrong with him. He could feel the fog at the edge of his mind, the dangerous fog that could render him a captive of his own body.  
Sire, your elixir, a demur servant said and held up a cup full of some foul looking drink. Something within him screamed not to drink it, to throw it on the ground. **Drink it. Drink it and be **_well_ **king.** Kaele fought against the voice, or at least tried to. No matter how hard he fought however, the voice was just that much stronger than himself. How had he let this happen? How had he let himself be reduced to the strength of a newly born babe?  
Kaele saw his own hand reach out for the chalice, saw his fingers curl around its stem. _No... NO!_ **Yes, drink and be**_ healthy_ **King Kaele**, the voice rang sarcastically in his mind. His lips went slack against the cool metal lip of the chalice. He tried to close them, to spit out the foul smelling liquid, to drop the cup from his fingers; nothing worked. It poured into his mouth, making his eyes water and throat burn. It was horrible! If he didn't know any better he would think it was poison...  
**Aren't we the observant one. Now, rest for a while you have a meeting to plan and a princess to rescue. That is if you can remember that**, the voice chuckled. Kaele felt his memories slip from him, felt himself lose to the voice again. _Why are you doing this?_ He wanted to call out, to the guards by his chamber's door or the servant that retreated from him even as the voice called to him. **Because we _can_. We need the goddess and you will put her in our hands.** The king shuddered as another batch of coughs seized him. Goddess? He didn't know anything about a goddess! Unless it had to do with the Dragon War...  
**Rest well king, you'll need it**. The voice left him, however that was not all that left him. A soft slumber shut his eyes even as his memories, of the voice itself and his lack of strength against it, fled him.  
  
  
Zorya plastered another fake smile on her face. If she had to spend one more minute with Selven... And I do hope you'll come and visit Rowisan dear Galese. Why, our lush forests would bring out the green in your eyes.  
We shall see prince Selven. After all, I do have certain obligations to Celet first and foremost.  
And certainly one of them is procuring allies for your war, princess, Selven said in a hushed voice. Zorya did **not** like that voice, she'd heard it all night at the ball with men trying to sway her heart. Celena came out of the castle, off to her right and Zorya breathed a sigh of relief. She'd thought Celena left her to get rid of Selven by herself. For a moment Zorya toyed with how much trouble she could pull Galese into. _No, I can't do that... just incase she doesn't come back anytime soon.  
_Prince, you'd best be on your way. I'm sure you want to reach Fanelia before- _I kill you myself..._ Selven nodded then took her hand once more and kissed the top of it.  
Then I suppose our stations will get the better of us this time Galese, he said smoothly and stood up. The winter's wind hadn't started up yet, though a few snow flurries continued to dance around them.  
The dragonslayers will escort you as far as Waesir's outskirts. From there you're on your own, Dilandau mimicked Selven's tone perfectly, which ruffled the prince's feathers no doubt. A part of her was glad that Dilandau was just to her left, adorned in his normal attire. After all, what annoying suitor would dare stay another minute with one of Gaea's fiercest creatures only feet behind her? Of course, she was upset at the night before. the song... Dilandau holding her... Zorya couldn't remember how it felt exactly, she'd been so preoccupied with those words that preceded the voice and fire.  
_And why would I want to remember?! All that matters was the fire-_ Goodbye fair princess, Selven attempted once more and brought Zorya's wandering mind back to Gaea. He was waiting for something and Zorya struggled to remember what came next.  
Fair well Prince Selven, Zorya replied and curtsied as he bowed. She could see Celena relax although she didn't like the look on Dilandau's face. Zorya rose from the formal curtsy and felt her false smile melt into a genuine happy smile. _Free! I'm free!_ Dilandau or Celena must've picked up on her anxious mood and the General moved between the slow prince and herself.  
This way, he said in a near growl as Selven still failed to move. Zorya waited until Selven was in his carriage, the snow pushed off the main road. He lingered for a moment more until Dilandau practically pushed the irritating prince into the wheeled box, two dragonslayers in front of it and two behind it.  
Zorya's face beamed as the thing began to move,even as Selven popped his head out from the thick curtains to wave one last time. Eagerly Zorya waved back, thinking perhaps the more she waved would get him away even faster... Is that it? she finally asked and dropped her hands to her sides beneath the thick cloak she wore over her dark maroon dress. Normally Zorya would never have thought about wearing that color but with the onyx hair she could easily. Besides, it was better than the original dress Celena had selected.  
Celena pulled out a piece of parchment from her own dark cloak and read over it quickly. Asturia left last night, as did Ezgardia, Cesario and Daedalus. Basram left this morning before Rowisan, as did everyone else. The only people I'm not too sure of is the duke of Caflown, a province in Fanelia and Basram's great-nephew. Zorya turned to face Celena, her eyebrows pulled downward.  
Didn't I dance with each of them yesterday? One right after the other?  
Yes, Basram's Lim had the bright red hair and Caflown's Juren had the pitch colored hair. Zorya for a moment was reminded of the strange visitor. He'd had black hair just like the minor duke...  
They left early last night, Dilandau interrupted them and walked passed them to reenter the castle.  
How do you know that? Zorya waited for him to answer Celena's question, not too sure if she wanted to hear the answer. Instead, Dilandau turned around to face them a strange smile on his face.  
Oh, I made sure I saw them leave myself. After all we wouldn't want any of Celet's guests to miss out on its hospitality. I assumed you'd want the slayers to give them a proper Zorya didn't like the smugness or the tone of Dilandau's voice. Dilandau did not give them any time to debate it however, he turned away once more and walked in ahead of them for the warmth radiating from Celet's main castle.  
  
  
Paruchi walked ahead of the other three into the throne room. Celet's other councilmen had not been invited on purpose, due to the sensitive nature of what was to be discussed. _Kaele will want to keep face at all costs, and we shall use it to our advantage. We must simply wait until the right time..._  
It was already agreed between the four on which tactic to use. Each would speak at least once and keep the king from concentrating too much. By using that manner the king would be much easier to sway to their side. Especially since only the dragonslayer General, the goddess and the other advisor would be there. He made sure that his face was blank as he entered; there was no point to revealing their plan so soon.  
King Kaele, he said in greeting and completely ignored the other three people in the room. The king bowed his head to them briefly then looked at the others as well, something that irritated Paruchi. It showed that their hold on the king's mind was weakening, but his weak movements showed their plan would soon be at an end; with them as the winners.  
  
  
Dilandau watched the advisors, anger and disgust filling him. They were weak and gave themselves power by deceiving the king and Celet's other nobility. He shut his eyes with a smirk. That was not his concern however, not as long as he was paid.  
We may have found a spell that could lead us to the princess' whereabouts as well as reveal the kidnappers.  
What does this spell require? the king asked sedately. Dilandau opened his eyes, the garnet orbs on the four sorcerers. He'd never heard them admit to being able to weave spells before, not since he'd seen them under Folken's head magicians.  
We have all the reagents your majesty save one, a dragenergist. Whatever side conversations that had been bouncing around the room stopped at that one word.  
A dragenergist, the king said solemnly. his head bowed slightly.  
Yes, with that we will be granted temporary use of-  
I don't care what it is you'll be granted. There is no way we can procure one.  
We can easily get you one, or two or ten of them. Or, have you forgotten what we dragonslayers can do? Dilandau spoke up. The four sorcerers turned to face him and for a moment Dilandau thought he saw them smile. He did not like it when they smiled, it reminded him of when they had helped revive the Alseides... It was his smile.  
That is an excellent idea your grace, they will procure it for us faster than the normal guard, Paruchi said slowly, his eyes back on the king. Dilandau waited, one hand on the hilt of his sword, out of habit, the other loose at his side. He'd get to have some fun at last, and would finally be able to concentrate on something else besides **her**. Even now he forced himself to look away from her. There was no telling what he'd be forced to do if he remained cooped up in the castle for much longer.  
No, that will leave the castle vulnerable to Hiwero attack. My informants have relayed to me that their army is increasing in size and moving out. I can't afford for anything to happen here. No, the dragonslayers will remain here and I will send a small troop of guards out for the dragenergist. Dilandau heard the words but refused to believe them. The king did not just refuse the dragonslayers their duty...  
The sorcerers looked genuinely surprised at that, and one of them walked forward to speak again. My king, that may not be the wisest course of action-  
I think I know what's best for my country first and foremost Garufo, the king replied darkly and brought a hand up to his forehead. Dilandau did not hide the grimace of disgust and anger on his face from anyone in the room. He wanted to get away from here... no, he **needed** to get away, if only for a few days.  
Sire, they would help recover Galese as quickly as possible, his sister's soothing voice attempted to break the king's words.  
There is no rush. Whoever has her has not made any demands as of yet which means she is not in immediate danger. We also have a Galese here. His hand pointed at the other woman in the room and Dilandau allowed his eyes to follow it, only to see Zorya's hand clenched at her sides.  
I agreed to be Galese for the dance, not any longer than that! her voice was louder than it should've been and he watched as Celena put a hand on the woman's shoulder.  
Zorya calm down-  
No! Next thing you'll say is I'll have to be her until she's found. What if I'm called home? What if I don't want to be her? Dilandau couldn't pull his eyes from her, from her face. It wasn't her face completely, not with that horrid hair but her eyes... A green fire seemed to be brewing just below their surface ready to erupt...  
Lady Pele, I'm afraid you don't have a choice. It has been quite some time since you were brought here and the likelihood of the phenomenon repeating itself is practically none, Paruchi said smoothly and calmly.  
That doesn't mean I can't go back-  
Another sorcerer glared at her, yes, this was why he hated them so much. What is it that you find difficulties with? Where else do you have to go girl? Nowhere so I suggest that you praise whatever god you believe in for keeping you here. You'd be dead anywhere else in Gaea for your impudence, Garufo almost snarled at the princess'.  
another snapped and the sorcerer stepped back behind the leader. Not a word passed his lips however in apology to the woman. Dilandau's eyes narrowed at them. _Why can't I kill _**them**_ again?_  
Celena shot him a look before she looked back at her charge. **Because Celet needs them.** _That's not true and you know it. At least let me show them their true places here_, he smiled to get the point across.**No! Don't do anything.  
**Dilandau's hand was at his side ready to act, despite his sister's frantic pleas. Lady Pele, it won't be for long. Trust us, we will get to work on the spell immediately, Paruchi broke the silence in way of an apology. Until then you mst merely act the part as well as you've done so far. All of Celet trusts in you Lady Pele, as do we.  
He couldn't stand it anymore and turned around. Who better to end the meeting than the General himself? His feet carried out of the room quickly, his sister's protests the only noise he heard. _I refuse to listen to anymore of their pointless chatter._ **Its not pointless they're making perfect sens-** _SHUT UP!_ He felt her recoil physically and his grimace lightened. At least he still had control of his own thoughts and could keep her out. The grimace gradually turned into a sharp line as he continued down the halls in search of his dragonslayers. _Who would miss another advisor? No one missed those twits that dared to call themselves royalty._  
The dragonslayer General smiled then, the smile that the sorcerers had given Kaele only minutes before. Besides, the king could not command him completely and if he wished to hunt a dragon...  
  
  
That was uncalled for Garufo, Paruchi said slowly, as if trying to understand why it happened at all. Garufo bowed his head in shame.  
It won't happen again.  
That's correct. You shall remain in this room for the next week and keep an eye on Syrun. We're closer than we were before and I won't allow your loose tongue to jeopardize everything. Garufo merely nodded and Paruchi focused his eyes on the apprentice next. And you were supposed to-  
Make a new potion, I did.  
No, control the king. The dragonslayers **must** be gone for this to work.  
Why must they be gone? It'll be just as easy with them here. All we need is the goddess- they insisted, their eyes going soft for a moment.  
Do not let your emotions taint you! If you wish to continue then the slayers must be gone for the plan to work. Zongi? Paruchi looked over his shoulder and the doppelganger, as expected, was waiting for his orders.  
Yes sorcerer?  
Prepare to take an essence. I do believe the king doesn't have much time left, Paruchi chuckled darkly in the small room. Zongi nodded and took a step back, his skin taking on the hue and patterns of the wall behind him perfectly. The sorcerer then turned back to the apprentice, ho stood taller than before. And you... you must be ready for the sacrifice when it comes.  
Of course master.  
  
  
Takaru took a few steps around his room'. It was barely more than a cell, the straw just cleared away from the floor, a bed and chair the most recent additions of his furniture. He snorted in disgust, this was not how a prince was to be treated. **You aren't a prince so why are you complaining.**  
I am one now, he replied to himself and stopped his feet. He looked ot the opening of the room, the wrought iron door was swung open but the bars remained as well. They don't trust me.  
**Why should they? You're a body thief! A bloody doppelgan-**  
Don't call me that! Takaru shouted, his voice not his own. Gods, why didn't he sound the same? He couldn't be a doppelganger...  
**Why not!?! You stole my body and now I'm stuck in limbo, in my own body!**   
Takaru whirled around, to face the one thing that decorated the barren walls. The looking glass looked innocent enough at first glance, that is to anyone but Takaru. He could see himself, his dark hair and bright green eyes but then he would see body itself... Takaru saw all too clearly that it was not his own. It was the worst however, when the reflection shouted back at him, especially when it called him a doppelganger-  
You are! Now give me back my body and get the hell out! his reflection screamed at him from the other side of the glass. Takaru smirked, though his reflection continued to glare at him.  
Perhaps I enjoy being a prince, have you considered that?  
You've no right! Ricpen fumed. Yes, Takaru knew that was the prince's name. I need to rescue my country-  
Hiwero? Oh please, that backwater speck on the map would've been eradicated sooner or later by some neighboring country. You should be glad the sorcerers decided to take it up for their cause.  
Cause? Ruling Gaea is not a cause!  
Rule Gaea? Oh no, you see they merely need all of Gaea to be together for their plan. Hiwero is the stepping stone to the rest of it, Takaru slipped, and regretted that the second his lips closed. Ricpen narrowed his eyes at him, his lips pressed so firmly together Takaru wouldn't be surprised if they melted shut. It does not concern you so i suggest you just sit tight.  
Not until I have my body back, Ricpen said without moving his lips.  
Fine have it your way, Takaru said angrily and turned around, away from the mirror but facing the bars. **They don't trust you, their loyal servant for how long and they don't trust you.** Shut up, Takaru growled to himself. He could hear the prince laughing, laughing at **him**! **How do you expect to help them and be a part of the plan when they don't even trust you with my body? Hm?**  
Takaru remained silent to that question, his now aqua eyes focusing on the bars before him and the sounds of two women arguing in the background...  
  
  
What the hell am I doing here?! Galese shouted in a very un-princess like manner to her captor. The woman smiled at her, a smile that could almost be identical to the dragonslayers' General; almost, it lacked his bloodlust and crazed quality however. _Korent! Oh dear gods what happened?!_ Galese could barely remember anything, aside from being grabbed from behind as the blond had fought with her beloved.  
It meant he'd lost. Galese cried when the the realization hit her but that had been hours ago and she had no more tears, especially none to show the woman before her. She'd thought he'd do anything for her, help her, guard her, duel for her; ultimately he'd failed her. _Korent..._  
Well goddess, I probably should apologize for the shabbiness of the place but, I'm not going to. Why should I? After all you gods put us poor mortals through-  
What in the Dragon's name are you talking about?! Galese tried to stand as she spoke and found her ankles free of any chain that might keep her here. The blond smirked but remained where she was.  
Did you think you were invincible goddess? You certainly aren't if I managed to get you here without a single noise.  
Get out! Its my body! Don't you dare scream at me?! You want this body in once piece then you'll shut up! a man's voice interrupted them from outside the hall. Galese's eyebrows went up, it sounded as if the man were screaming at himself.  
And now he's up. Your bread and water will be in tomorrow, and I suppose they'll bring your sacrificial clothes with them, the smirk widened and Galese knew how shocked she must've looked.  
S-s-sacrificial clothes? What are you going to do to me!?  
Oh, only unite Gaea to unleash the powers of the gods. Of course you wouldn't want to share would you wingy-poo? I can't understand how you were given anything whereas I am far more fitting to be a goddess, Refina preened herself. I mean, look at you. Such horribly pale skin and that awful hair. I bet you're the goddess of ugliness, not the goddess of wings.  
Galese's blood boiled the second the first words slipped from Refina's lips. She would not be insulted by some blond whore! Before she even knew what was happening, Galese struck out with her clenched fist. It made a sickening noise when it made contact with Refina's cheek, almost as terrible as the wail that came from the armored girl. You bitch!  
She didn't see the girl's fist come at her at all, only felt a great pain from her stomach and she fell to the straw covered floor, coughing and heaving. Don't you dare touch me! I'll slit your throat myself instead of waiting for the go ahead, Refina threatened her and Galese tried to focus amid the pain she felt. _So I'm going to die. But she said go ahead didn't she? That means I have time... I can try and escape... Korent where are you?!  
  
  
_ Zorya absently scratched at her forearm where the dress' sleeves turned to lace. She didn't like being Galese, not at all. You have to be her until she's found, she imitated the sorcerer's voice flawlessly. That's bullshit, I don't need to be her every single second, she grumbled to herself softly as she passed a guard._  
This is not good. Definitely not good. I won't be her! I told Celena that so why doesn't she even try to help?_ Zorya let out a soft exasperated noise and let go of the front of her dress. The soft silk brushed the stone floor with barely any noise. _I can't stay here, not as her._ She looked to her left and was greeted with a pane of glass, the winter scene outside inviting and forbidding at the same time._ The dragonslayers don't seem to think the guards can even kill a dragon quickly enough._  
She kept her eyes on the scene outside; a flock of birds flew passed the castle, presumably south. _Why can't I just go home. Why can't I go..._ Her grey-green eyes widened for a moment, the thought repeated in her head. _Why can't I go... Why can't I go and get the energist?_ Yes, it could work... she was trained by Cerel to try and protect the princess- _It doesn't matter if he didn't finish my training. I bet I could do better than any of the guards Kaele tried to send out._  
A playful smile tugged at her lips, giving her a look very much like Galese. Yes, she could get away for a few days and be back before well... before she got into any serious trouble. She picked up the front of her dress once more and began to walk away. Of course she didn't know the first thing about killing a dragon. _I'm sure I can get it out of one of those slayers though. Now, which one was Galese sneaking off with?_ she chuckled to herself and continued down the hall; her eyes searching for the familiar dark armor of a dragonslayer.  
  
  
Latro wandered the halls, hs mind not tumbling in five different directions for once. A faint smile was one his face. _Why shouldn't I smile? _**She's**_ gone and Dilandau won't be concerned with her anymore. _He paused in the hall, and cast a glance to his right.  
The dismal scene that Zorya had looked at just before him, didn't look quite so foreboding. In fact, it looked perfect with the sun beating down on the pure snow and the birds in the sky. Latro's smile grew and he didn't try and hide it. Yes, everything was finally going his way...  
Latro Onis? Latro nearly jumped back at the soft voice. He hadn't thought anyone was there watching him... He turned his head to see the voice's owner and then took a step back. The princess stood no more than maybe five feet from him, a smile on her face. _I thought she hated us..._ Ah it is you, I thought I was mistaken.  
he said, nothing else coming to mind. Dilandau didn't show the royalty any respect, so should he? He took another step back, the smile steadily fading from his face, I have to get going-  
Oh please, don't leave so soon. I have something to ak you, if you'd be so kind as to answer it, she said with a smile. Could he disobey the princess? Was that like disobeying Master Dilandau, especially after the General had paid so much respect to the woman at the ball? A flare of jealousy rose in him at the thought of the dance but, he was calmed by the fact the thief was gone. Latro? May I call you that?  
Yes highness, he replied more out of confusion than anything else. What the hell was he supposed to do, leave her or answer her questions? She took a few steps forward, and gave the window before him the barest of looks before focusing her eyes on him, her grey-green eyes.  
Well you see I'm in a bit of a fix and I knew a dragonslayer would be able to help me out. I just had a little meeting with my uncle and his advisors and the subject of dragon slaying came up. Now, the advisors believe the castle guard can kill a dragon more efficiently than a dragonslayer. I disagreed of course, you dragonslayers are aptly named, am I correct? She batted her eyes at him and kept that smile on her face, only it wasn't the same smile as before.  
I-I-I-I well I guess, I mean yes, we've all killed a dragon before, he managed to get out. No, he didn't like how this was going. She was getting too close... no one was ever this close to him unless the General was punishing him...  
And well, I said you would know the proper form and technique of killing a dragon. Lady Albatou insisted Gatty would know better. I hope you can prove her wrong. I mean, you are the more experienced dragonslayer are you not? I'm sure you know just the right way to skin a dragon, she practically cooed to him. Latro felt a bead of sweat run down his cheek as he tried to take a step back but the princess followed him. _What do I do!? Oh shit she's not like the thief, I can't just kill her or Dilandau will kill me for losing the agreement with Celet... I'll just tell her and she'll leave..._  
No, you don't skin a dragon. It depends on the type. Whether its a Land, Air or Water dragon, he replied and took another step back. This time his armor hit an immobile stone wall and the princess followed him.  
A land dragon, she said you should cut the tail first, the princess continued. Latro took a deep breath and tried to remain calm, if any of the others saw him like this- even if one of the king's advisors saw him like this Master Dilandau would throw him out of the dragonslayers for good!  
No, you'd wear it down and then cut the fire lungs. Right after they've released so that you don't get burned, Latro supplied, hoping vehemently that she'd leave him alone. The sound of boot heels on stone threw his mind into chaos. _Oh please don't be Master Dilandau... please!_  
However Latro saw red peek out from around the corner along with a flash of silver just as the princess took another step towards him. Why thank you Latro, you've been quite helpful, she said softly the smile turning slightly seductive. Latro fearfully looked from her to the now fully visible General of the dragonslayers, and he did **not** look pleased.  
You're welcome princess, he managed to choke out, his eyes still on Master Dilandau. The princess let out a giggle and Latro nearly jumped three feet in the air when he felt her hand gently caress his cheek.  
Latro you should relax, slow down and enjoy life, she whispered close to his ear before finally pulling away. Latro paid her no notice however he was focused on the General, more specifically at the horrible look on the General's face. _I should've left her here...  
  
  
_ Dilandau felt his cheek twitch, not once but, several times. **She**, Zorya **not** the princess, was extremely close to **Latro** or all people! He said nothing, even as the most horrible torturous devices and practices sprung up in his mind. he managed, his voice softer and calmer than he felt.  
Zorya turned around, a smug little smile on her face. So, she hadn't noticed him while she was **occupied** with Latro... Why **dear** General, how are you?  
Latro, training room, now, he forced himself to speak softly instead of scream. The dragonslayer backed away quickly, Latro's eyes never left his own. Dilandau broke that contact, a grim smile pulling at his lips. Oh he'd make Latro suffer soon enough... _Suffer for what? What in Alseides' name went wrong with this? With my hunt?_  
Dilandau focused on her, the anger and the other feeling still running through his veins. Why? Why did she infuriate him so much and yet he couldn't kill her? _That's it no more waiting, I find out NOW!_ He took a few steps forward, Zorya still with her back to the wall and facing him. He could hear the anger in the simple word, the frustration and everything else. Do not belong here.  
I could say the same for you General. Now if you'll excuse me-  
Don't try that here, I already know your little game. What do you get out of this? Wait I know, you want to be Queen of Celet, is that your goal?  
Zorya's eyes narrowed at him, the smile gone from her face. I wouldn't abuse what power I have, unlike you.  
Me? I'm not trying to be the king-  
There would be no point, all your subjects' would flee to another country out of fright. Imagine, a dragonslayer as king! she mocked him, the hallways still clear of anyone else. Dilandau took a few more steps towards her, but to her credit she did not back away. _You think you can stand against me? Do you honestly believe that you can win against me?_  
The point is I am not. If I see you near any of my dragonslayers again-  
You'll what, kill me? I'm beginning to wonder why you haven't already, she said flatly but met his gaze with her own. _Why am I even here? She's not going to listen... _Or are you afraid a few dragonslayers will switch over to our side like Korent?  
Your side? My dragonslayer would rather die than ever side with you, he spat back and took another step. He was barely paying attention to how close they were, he had to concentrate on the words, on her voice. If he lost focus he could lose it all and forget why he was even talking to her.  
Then why are you still talking to me? her voice wasn't as forceful as before. Dilandau froze, as if suddenly aware of how close they were, of how close he was to her. _Just answer... answers... answers..._ He shook his head to clear it, and tried to focus again, he wouldn't give in to her Siren song! Dilandau took hold of her arms, not ready to let her escape like before.   
Why? Why can't I- his voice took on a slightly crazed tone, but that was dulled by how softly he said those words. He kept his eyes locked on hers, and refused to be ignored now. There were no distractions to pull her from him now, and he'd finally get his answers.   
What are you talking about? Zorya said and tried to pull from his grasp but he held firm.  
What have you done to-  
  
  
Kuaru held the object in his hands, careful not to drop it. Of course with the elder councilman jabbering about something next to him, he wasn't sure if it would remain intact. Please be quiet, I can't lose my concentration and drop it. It's for an important spell, he said fiercely and hoped the man would shut up. It failed however and the man continued to talk, about the weather, about how well Galese's ball went. _If only you knew..._  
They turned to the left, the library his destination to ditch the man that was glued to his side. _Syrun! Do something!_ What is... Is that the princess?! the disbelief in the man's voice caused Kuaru to look up from his cargo.  
It was the princess, or at least her substitute, and... _The General?! The dragonslayer General!? _Kuaru's eyes went wide, his jaw hung open slightly at the sight before him. The elder councilman seemed that was the time to finally shut up. His fingers lost the grip on the precious object and it fell ot the floor with an unmistakable crash.   
Latro rounded the corner and actually paused, not immediately following Master Dilandau's instructions. He touched his cheek, just where the princess touched it. He couldn't remember the last time a girl, no a **woman**, had touched him. It was strange, at first he was completely consumed with being the perfect slayer, with being Dilandau's ideal.  
Now however... He touched his cheek again, suddenly wishing she was still there and touching it, touching him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, how was it? All comments, flames, and praise go to Zibbelcoot@aol.com  
Please? I like email, really I do.


	14. Part 13-Running From Fate

## 

The Hunt: Part 13  
-ZibbelCoot  
  
Disclaimer:   
All Escaflowne characters, places and such are ©1996, ©1998, ©1999 TV Tokyo, Sunrise. English adaptation ©1998 AnimeVillage.com and the dub version they tried to pass off as anime belongs to Fox I guess. However, Zorya Pele, Syrun, Galese, Takaru/Ricpen, Latro, King Kaele, Korent (as well as the places Celet and Hiwero) are my mine so ask if you want to use them. The song (the English and translation) is also mine so please don't use it without asking!  
  
Author's notes:   
Same as last time, happens 2 1/2 years after Escaflowne: A Girl in Gaea. Anyone have an idea as to who the apprentice is? Are they just a random new character or could it be a character you've seen before? Paruchi, Foruma, Kuaru and Garufo are the four sorcerers; hope that helps unconfuse you!  
Contest (deadline-2/21/01! TOMORROW! Come on, you know you want to enter...)  
http://homepage.mac.com/zibbelcoot/Contest.html  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi watched the stars from within her bedroom, her window the only opening to the outside world now. Her grades suffered again, just like before. _Its happening, all over again. Van, what's going on? What's happening there?_ She didn't expect an answer, and nearly screamed when a surge of emotions filled her consciousness.  
Anger, hate, lust, jealousy, sadness, confusion, fear; all at once. Hitomi tried to grab at anything in her room for support, which looked so distant now. She was falling, just like on Gaea. She was falling and there was no one to catch her.  
Darkness swallowed her, and for a split second Hitomi could almost feel the water licking at her heels, ready to pull her through the light to Gaea. No water surged up around her though and instead her falling stopped as she shut her eyes.  
The sight that great her was anything but her normal room that she hoped to see. Blood was everywhere, on the ground, on the walls in the sky... Hitomi looked around and didn't recognize the stony building, only the light cover of snow on the ground. _Gaea has a winter? But where is all this blood coming from?_  
In answer to her question something fluttered before her, something that nearly made her shake violently and nearly vomit. It continued to fall, aided by gravity and the fact it was no longer connected to its owner. _No... No... No..._ It came to a rest on the ground, back on the place from which all life sprung.  
A bloodied feather rested on the red muddy soil. _Blood... so much blood... No! No! Van you can't be-!_ her mind screamed. Why was this happening to her? She'd only seen visions when Escaflowne, the god of war, was to appear or when that strange woman sang... Now she heard neither, and her confusion strengthened the emotions she felt before.  
A soft sobbing caught her attention, and eager to look away from the grisly feather Hitomi focused on it. _Zorya?!_ The girl was crying and running, in the opposite direction of the buildings. She tried to call to her but zorya didn't seem to hear. But was it Zorya? The girl had darker hair... much darker. A soft drop of wetness hit her cheek and Hitomi brushed it with her fingertips. It felt too heavy to be snow...  
Her fingers were tinged red and once more she suppressed the urge to vomit. But if blood was falling from above it meant that the person was still up there. Her body stiffened and her neck craned upwards, as if she were being forced to see it for herself. A hand was over the edge of the building's roof, blood dripping down from their thumb and index finger.  
While one fear had been alleviated at the sight of the corpse it only caused her to be even more disgusted. _By the gods... what sort of monster would do this?_ Hitomi shut her eyes again, and wished with her whole being to be gone. More moisture touched her cheeks and Hitomi fell to her knees; she was probably covered in blood now...  
Her uncovered knees hit the soft carpet of her room, and caused Hitomi to open her eyes. She was back, back in her home's safety. _But, the blood... _Her hands went to her cheeks again but came back with only tears on them.   
  
  
Latro rounded the corner and paused. He didn't immediately follow Master Dilandau's instructions. He touched his cheek, just where the princess touched it. Latro couldn't remember the last time a girl, no a **woman**, had touched him. It was strange, at first he was completely consumed with being the perfect slayer, with being Dilandau's ideal.  
Now however... He touched his cheek again, suddenly wishing she was still there and touching it, touching him. _What am I thinking!? Master Dilandau would kill me if he heard my thoughts!_ Latro dropped the hand from his face and nervously began for the training room. he bowed his head slightly and walked to the training room. His mind was elsewhere though, away from the severe words and workout the General would put him through no doubt.  
Even as he pushed open the door however, he felt a cool draft on his skin, on his cheek. In the exact spot her breath had lightly caressed him. _No! No! This is not happening!_ Her words teased him as he entered the empty room, all of the other slayers still on the patrols the king had assigned through their General.  
_And well, I said you would know the proper form and technique of killing a dragon. Lady Albatou insisted Gatty would know better. I hope you can prove her wrong. I mean, you are the more experienced dragonslayer are you not? I'm sure you know just the right way to skin a dragon...  
Why thank you Latro, you've been quite helpful...  
_The sound of her giggle, funny he couldn't remember her laughing quite that way before. The soft aroma of roses and strawberries as she leaned close to him and touched his cheek. Latro started as he felt flesh touch his cheek before realizing it was his own hand against his skin.  
_Latro, you should relax, slow down and enjoy life..._  
The smile on her face, the smile just for him... No, not just the smile but her eyes, those wonderful eyes that were so alight with passion they reminded him of Master Dilandau. **Latro, you are the dragonslayer; the one above the rest. You are my knight, my knight in shining armor**, her eyes called out to him in that short time.   
He blinked and took a deep breath, could he be wrong? Was he looking too far into this? No, she'd come to him... him out of all the others. _This is absurd! She's a princess and I'm a dragonslayer, this isn't happening! _Latro continued to breath deeply, even as the possibilities formed in his head. What was most disturbing about the whole situation was that he wasn't disgusted at the fact of gaining her attention; that he wouldn't mind her attention. The only other person that he'd ever even thought of in any sort of light like that was her opposite... _Where does my loyalty lie? With her or with him?  
  
  
_ Syrun kept his pale eyes closed even as he continued with the suggestions. This had not been in their original agreement, and for a moment he considered whether he should stop his song. Very good Syrun, I'm glad Kuaru made such clear contact with you.  
The halfling did not reply as he was concerned with the pattern of his new spell, of words of a love that would and could never be. Latro, you are the dragonslayer; the one above the rest. You are my knight, my knight in shining armor, he whispered.  
Is this wise Paruchi? I mean, tampering with him so openly? Foruma's voice was distant to Syrun, though he tried to remain conscious of the things around him.  
This is the first step to dismantling the dragonslayers. They'll turn on each other and when there's only two left we can crush them like the insects they are and not worry about the General's interference, Paruchi replied confidently. Syrun stopped his song and slowly opened his eyes, the deed was done.   
I've given the suggestion, the idea, the seed of what could be. What grows from the heart of a dragonslayer can be unpredictable at best however, Syrun told the two. The two sorcerers seemed unconcerned with that however, even with the other implications it allowed. Syrun chose also not to mention his song no longer held much power over the General.  
Syrun looked down at his pale hands, the delicate finger bones visible as the pale skin clung to them. No, he wouldn't be able to try and control the General in the state he was in now. _I never should've tried the spells... that was your job Sora, never mine._ He shut his eyes briefly, as if it would help his summon the courage to go on. _But if I am to save you then it must be done.  
_His blue eyes opened, almost unseeing of the wo sorcerers and doppelganger in the room with him. How had the dragonslayer General manage not to kill the goddess when he had fallen into a much needed sleep? There was the question of how the General had managed to ignore and fight his latest callings and spells. More importantly, would the General's will interfere with the sorcerers and alter the fate chosen for the goddess?  
  
  
Work on the king, I don't care if they're not here, I trust you to bend his will. The less dragonslayers here the better. Syrun nodded and went back t concentrating. Now it was the king, soon it would be the dragonslayers as a whole, then the apprentice and then the goddess. He frowned slightly as he searched for the king's will and fate. No, the cycle would never be broken.  
  
  
Zorya no longer fought against his hands, they almost seemed to be carved out of stone his grip was so tight. He leaned closer to her, so close Zorya could feel each of his breaths caress her lips. Whatever else he'd been about to say and **do** however, was cut off by the sharp sound of glass breaking on stone. That and the curses of a royal advisor and old ex-councilman.  
Princess?! What is the meaning of this? Dilandau's face moved away from her own as he heard those words. The strange look left him as the familiar mask of malice and joy covered his face.  
Yes, **princess**, what is the meaning of this, Dilandau questioned her. For a moment she'd almost forgotten about him. She took her eyes from the two intruders to his own. He was staring at her, only her and it frightened her more than it did before. Why was he looking at her like that?!  
Abruptly the General's grip on her arms lessened and he released her. Not prepared for her sudden freedom, Zorya leaned against the wall for support as her knees failed her. Princess, what were you doing here with **him**?  
Zorya looked between Dilandau and the advisor and councilman. What was she supposed to say? Advisor Kuaru, elder Troyin, she managed and stood up without the assistance of the wall behind her. I was speaking with a dragonslayer of the general's when he so rudely interrupted our conversation. The look on the two men's faces made it painfully obvious that they did not believe a word she'd said so far. I asked him about the technique used to slay a dragon, after all you required a dragenergist Advisor, Zorya supplied further. She wasn't completely sure of what had just happened between Dilandau and herself, so how was she to explain it?  
Kuaru seemed to flush for a moment as the elder ex-council man turned his eyes to him. Zorya nearly let out a sigh of relief, but instead found Dilandau staring at her, his garnet eyes dancing. Yes, we do need one but princess, conversing with a dragonslayer?  
Zorya allowed them to see a small smile and turned her head to face Dilandau. His eyes were still laughing at her, taunting her with the fact he'd nearly succeeded with making rumors fly around her once more. Thank you for reminding me, I see it now. What was I thinking? You are beneath me, she said coldly. The shock that colored the general's face for that moment was priceless as Zorya managed to get that one insult in. She proceeded to lift the front of her dress and begin the walk back to her room. I'll take care not to let it happen again Advisor, she called over her shoulder and did not dare look at the mess she'd left the three in.  
  
  
Dilandau stormed into the training room, a mixture of emotions swirled within him. That hadn't been his plan! He'd fallen prey to her again! _I should only be glad those idiots interrupted, gods only know what else I would've done._ No, that wasn't completely true as some part of Dilandau almost wished they hadn't turned that corner. He might've finally gotten his answers or even...  
Master Dilandau?  
His dark red eyes focused on the sole other person in the room. Those same eyes narrowed as his dragonslayer waited for any sign from him. _I thought you were smarter than that Latro. _The blond boy with green eyes stood completely still and back ramrod straight. Those green eyes, brighter and greener than **hers** by only shades, refused to meet his own eyes however. Dilandau couldn't think of anything else to say, to express his disappointment, his anger, his hatred, his envy... _Envy!? Why should I envy him? Just because that bitch managed to snare him in her web... Or was it the other way around?_  
Master Dilandau I can explain what happened. Dilandau smirked, from Latro's tone it didn't sound like it would be a convincing or entertaining story.  
Then I suggest you do it quickly. Dilandau's had itched to hold his blade, to feel its weight in his hand as he pulled it through the air, or even through the slayer before him. It didn't help much that Latro still refused to meet his gaze. _Is he hiding something from me? What did he do to her?!_ his mind growled and didn't wait for the explanation. The sword was free of its scabbard in an instant and Dilandau brought the blade's edge around to Latro. The slayer had no time to retaliate, the only thing he could do was jump back. even as he did that Dilandau's sword cut into the front of Latro's armor and cut a hole across it.  
Master Dilandau!  
Not fast enough! he barked and brought his sword around again. He'd show Latro who was the General of the dragonslayers and why! Latro found his sword and parried the blow meant for the neck. Dilandau's grin grew, Latro was still on the defensive and that meant he'd get through. The sword came down again, and Latro screamed something else, in fright perhaps.  
The words fell on deaf ears as Dilandau pushed forward and continued his assault on Latro. He was the better swordsman, he was the better dragonslayer, he was the better soldier... he was the best! _How dare he even think that he can compete with me! He doesn't have a chance with-_ Dilandau's thoughts caught himself, his blade poised in midair over Latro's blade.   
Latro had come down with a case of fine tremors as he struggled to hold the blade up in an attempt to block Dilandau's latest intended blow. _He doesn't stand a chance. So why am I so concerned? Dammit that bitch is more trouble than she's worth!_ Dilandau took a step back and placed his own sword back in its scabbard, a new more malicious smile on his face.  
_Besides there are sometimes even better punishments than a beating here and there._ Latro looked at him weakly, his eyes wide with fright. At that sight dilandau's smile faded. A weak and frightened man was not someone he wanted in his dragonslayers. Master Dilandau?  
Your punishment **dragonslayer** is to patrol the dungeon latrines for the next seven moons. I'm sure one of the guards down there can arrange some sort of quarters for you. Either Latro was too stunned or too upset to object to that sentence. The dragonslayer straightened up, sheathed his own sword and promptly walked passed Dilandau. The frown returned to Dilandau's face for a moment, he'd been sure that would've made Latro protest and given him a good reason to punch him across his jaw. It did reassure him though, that the dragonslayer had finally learned the crucial do not question me' rule. _What did I punish him for? Talking with _**her**_? This is too much..._  
The door to the training room clicked shut and Dilandau looked to his side. While Celet was covered in snow the forests to the south were clear of the white stuff. Too many land dragons for the ground and air to freeze, he mumbled to himself and walked to the windowsill.  
As much as the General wanted answers he couldn't stand the tension anymore, and the strain it put on him and his dragonslayers. A sly grin came over him as he continued to watch the cold landscape. The king had never said that the General of the dragonslayers couldn't leave and slay a dragon for the spell, only that the **dragonslayers** as a group had to stay.   
I'll be gone for such a short while that no one will even notice. Certainly not **her**, he grumbled the last sentence and turned away from the bright sunlight that reflected off the white ground. He'd be free for a few days and that would be all he needed to right himself. _A few days free of her and I should be fine. Of course I can't leave now, I'll go at nightfall and no one shall be the wiser when this is done.  
  
  
_ Zorya slammed the door behind her, without a thought as to if it would make the four guards outside her door jump in surprise, which it did. The nerve of that... that... that... she hissed and ran through the chambers. That was the last straw, she couldn't stand it here for another minute, not with the chance of psycho boy ready to make her life even more miserable than it already was.  
So consumed by her anger and what had just occurred, Zorya probably wouldn't have noticed if anyone else was in the room with her. Fortunately for her, no one was there otherwise she may have been reprimanded even more than when she was in the presence of the General. That idiot, what the hell is wrong with him? she continued to rant as she ran through the various chambers, her once cool exterior left at the entrance to the chambers.  
Her hands clenched and unclenched in front of her, afraid of what she might do if they were left unoccupied. _How can he do that and go from psychopathic General to almost normal guy? What am I thinking!? He's not normal, he never will be normal!_ Zorya looked around the room briefly before she lashed out at the first object she came across. The small footstool flew across the room as a string of curses (both Earth and what little Gaean dialects she'd learned) left her.  
I can't do this! Celena can't control him, the king and advisors can't! I'm not safe here, not when he can just sneak in and... and... and... She was severely reminded of all the passed incidents that were caused by Dilandau but, Zorya was also reminded of his near normal side. Normal? He could never pass for normal, Zorya muttered and hopped to a chair as her right foot continued to throb painfully.  
And now he's stuck here with those dragonslayers of his. There's no way in hell that we'll all get along civilly until those guards come back with a dragenergist. Zorya sat in the chair with her mind going through everything that could, and no doubt would, go wrong while the guards got themselves killed. _I'm at least at the guards' level if not better from Cerel's training. I bet I could get a dragenergist before they could._  
It took a few seconds for those neurons to fire but when they did Zorya leaned forward with a plan ready to take shape. I could get the dragenergist. If I got it then the dragonslayers could stay here with the guards and Waesir palace would be safe! her voice was low, just incase anyone might eavesdrop and tell Celena or the king. She stood up quickly and started for the immense wardrobe the princess had.  
When Zorya moved into the princess' chambers Celena made sure to bring the rest of her things to this room, not that it was a lot but it was hers. Zorya pushed passed the brightly colored dresses, the ceremonial garb of Celet and the beautiful gown she'd worn to the ball only a day ago. _Where is it? Don't tell me Celena didn't bring it here..._ She pushed deeper into the closet and nearly let out a cry of joy when she found it.  
A pair of dark blue pants could be seen as they were thrown out of the closet, followed quickly by a heavy looking breast plate that was also dark blue but the ornamentation was a dark forest green. A variety of armor pieces continued to rain outwards from the closet until at last Zorya emerged from the closet, a few dark hairs out of place but a smile on her face; in her hands was a scabbard, decorated in blue and green.  
_Let's see them try and stop me now_, she thought with a grin as she put the sword down and started for the bathroom. In minutes she had managed to drip water over the marble floor, which was saturated with black dye for the most part. Zorya reached for the thing Gaeans used as shampoo and ran her fingers through her wet hair. _Only a few more washes and I'm done._ She scrubbed at her scalp and felt her skin tingle after so many washes but she continued, she couldn't have Galese's hair if she wanted to escape.  
She took a deep breath and forced her head under the water again, which turned it a dark murky color. Her fingers attacked her mess of hair, hoping that this would be the last time she'd need to do this.  
Zorya pulled her head up from under the water as her lungs threatened to burst. _Dammit why did you use so much dye Celena?_ She turned slightly and looked at the mirror above the sink. Black still covered a minor amount of her dark red hair, but it was still enough to be noticed. With a frustrated noise Zorya grabbed for the shampoo again and repeated the process. She needed to get it out as quickly as possible, gods only knew Celena could walk in at any second.  
One last time Zorya pulled her head from the now murky water. Droplets of water clung to her skin and slowly ran down it on tiny paths. She wasn't sure how long she stood there, just looking into the mirror, maybe a few seconds or it could've been a few minutes. Gingerly Zorya's fingertips brushed her cheeks and she saw her mirror image do the same. The smile returned to her face as she looked at her wet, dark red hair. _I'm me again.  
  
  
_ The ebony colored stallion pawed his stall's floor impatiently. It'd been days since anyone had come to ride him away from the castle and he was bored of the mindless exercises they ran him through in the tiny ring outside the stable.  
He threw his head into the air and let out a frustrated whinny and continued to fidget in his stall. A stallion like himself was supposed to charge over the fields and plains, carrying a ride on his back and surrounded by thousands of others. While he didn't understand the complete concept of war and battles he knew that he was supposed to keep his rider at all costs. If they were separated he would find him and bring the rider back to other humans for help with any injuries they could have.  
Yes, the rider he had now was the best he'd ever had. His black eyes scanned the stable, in a futile hope that perhaps the silver haired man would appear. The man was not all that gentle with him, but kind enough; a rough tug on the reins now and then and a sharp kick in the ribs was not all that bad, considering how some others of his kind were treated.  
A snort left him as he remembered when someone other than his rider had mounted him. He had been confused and frightened, blood coated him and things fell from the sky! He pawed the ground for emphasis of how things were not supposed to happen. Then she'd rode him away and nearly made him forget what sort of stallion he was!  
Thankfully his owner had reclaimed him and brought him back. The stallion ducked his head to his hay manger and nibbled on a few shoots of soft green hay. He would've been content to continue to eat for the next few minutes if not for the fact a strange scent that entered the stable stalls.  
He took a deep sniff of the scent and his head popped up immediately from his food. It wasn't any of the stable boys or anyone he recognized offhand. When he saw the intruder however... His ears went flat against his head as he whinnied, his attempt to alert the stable hands. She held up her hands in an attempt to quiet him that failed. It was the one who'd stolen him from his rider!  
Oh be quiet, I'm not here for you. I'm not an idiot and wouldn't take **his** horse twice. He didn't understand the words completely but the female said them calmly and his ears swiveled forward. Maybe this could be his chance for a **real** exercise.  
  
  
Zorya tried to ignore how the black horse refused to look away from her. Didn't you hear me the first time, I'm not going to bother you.  
The horse seemed to nod his head, though he took a step towards her in his stall. Zorya shook her own head and continued down the row of stalls. _The stable boys are more lax than they should be, Hiwero could come in this way and no one would know until its too late. _She forced herself not to think like that and looked at the other horses. This was obviously the best of the best with the war chargers for the captains, Commanders, Generals and dragonslayers. A few daintier' horses were in larger stalls and Zorya assumed those were the noble's pleasure horses.  
No, I need one of you to get me south, Zorya said to herself quietly as she walked down the long row of stalls. No nameplates decorated the stalls of the chargers, which threw her off for a moment before she thought about it. You could die in battle so I guess there's no point in naming you.  
A fair amount of the horses were now watching her, their heads poking through the stall's bars. Some whinnied to her as she passed but she tried to find just the right one. The two packs she held were a bit heavy for only herself to carry. She stopped outside of a deep sorrel colored horse's stall. It too watched her just as the others, its ears forward and alert when she put her stuff down.  
Hi there, will anyone miss you if I take you out for a ride? she cooed and cautiously put her hand forward. The horse watched her a moment more before it tilted its head to the side and sniffed her hand. It snorted briefly but allowed her to touch it's soft velvety nose. Zorya worked up the courage to move her hand upwards and was soon rubbing the spot between the horse's eyes where a small white star resided.  
_Seems calm enough, besides no one's going to miss one horse for a week. Especially if everyone's going to stay in the castle. _Zorya pulled her hand from the horse only to undo the stall's lock. After that it was merely the task of leading the horse by its halter to the tack stall. She easily got the quiet sorrel into place and began to put on its tack, the saddle blanket, the saddle, snapping all the straps in place. The horse watched her curiously out of the corner of its eyes and Zorya wondered if she was doing something wrong. _Its been so long since I did this..._  
She slid the bridle on last and pulled the reins behind the sorrel's head and rested them on the saddle. Was she really going to do this? Just wander off into a world she barely knew and risk the dangers of it? _Isn't that what I wished for, excitement?  
_No beautiful haunting tenor voice called to her though, not as she guided the now packed and tacked horse passed the stable's stalls. The horse followed her blindly, it's trust in her completely. Zorya balked at the ext it the stable however. Could she do this? Could she actually...  
_ You'll stay here just like everyone else, there's no shame it that. Are you ashamed of us? Staying here instead of going away? Fine! Go find a family that'll take you places then... _Zorya blinked back a tear as she remembered her mother's words. She'd always wanted to explore, to see things beyond that she could see already. _I'll show you... I'll show you all._  
Zorya pulled the hood to her dark, almost black, green cloak over her head. She pushed open the door to the stables, the cold air swirling in around her and the horse. As quickly as possible Zorya led the horse out and shut the doors behind them. After that it was just a matter of getting her feet in the stirrups. With a quick look at the map she'd made hastily in the library before leaving Zorya placed it back beneath her cloak.  
In a second she gave the sorrel the go ahead and they galloped away from the castle, leaving a trail of disturbed snow falling to the ground behind them.  
  
  
Celena stopped just outside the princess' chambers, her blue eyes tired and dull. _I can't believe the king didn't go along with it. It would've been so simple to just send them away. _She picked her gaze off the floor and looked at the four guards who stood in front of the door before her.  
Step aside, she commanded wearily. Today was not a good day for Celena, not since she'd dragged the princess out of bed. _No! She's not the princess, she's not. _The guard continued to stand in front of her, unmoved by her words. I said-  
I heard you Lady Albatou. However, Lady Pele left us strict orders no one was to disturb the princess. She wasn't feeling well the Lady said. Celena felt the surprise on her face and masked it quickly.  
Are you sure it was Lady Pele?  
Of course, she has the dark red hair although it was really wet. She must've helped bathe the princess or something, the guard shrugged it off. Celena felt her fists clench at her sides. Zorya would ruin everything..._  
_Are you sure she said I could not enter? Celena asked again, anger seeping into her voice. The four guards stood firm however and met her glare with their own.  
She said specifically that you should not enter Lady Albatou. I'm sorry but that's her order from the princess. Celena closed her eyes briefly in thought and forced herself to give them a smile.  
Well, thank you for telling me this. You'll inform me when the princess is feeling better of course?  
Certainly Lady Albatou. Celena turned away then and cast a glance outside at the now dark landscape. The double moons shone brightly above the white snow in the black sky. So, Zorya hadn't been able to take it. but where was she hiding in the castle? Certainly Celena would've seen her before. _Dilandau. Dilandau, I need your help.  
  
  
What?_ Dilandau growled in his mind. He'd hoped Celena would be asleep or even leave him alone when he'd leave. He stopped just at the hallway to the stable's entrance as two stable boys, no more than ten years old, slept just outside the door. _Hiwero could just come in and slit their throats and seize the castle, don't they care about the well being of this place?_  
Dilandau fought the urge to slap both boys awake and reprimand them, he didn't want anyone to know of his little excursion. The stable itself was warm and smelled of animals, hay and of course, manure. Dilandau steeled himself against the latter and walked straight to one stall, his black charger fidgeted as he caught his rider's scent.  
A soft smile, one that **no one** not even Celena or his dragonslayers would see, pulled at his lips as he undid the stall's locks. Just as Zorya did before him Dilandau prepared his horse and tacked it with expert care. Normally he wouldn't dare do this and would leave it to a servant or slayer to perform. He couldn't let anyone know however, and would just have to do the tasks himself.  
**Dilandau, Zorya's washed out the dye and running around the castle as herself**.  
_So? I thought it was the _**princess**_ you were concerned with_, he shot back and pulled the bridle over his horse's ears. The horse accepted the bit readily and stomped one of his hooves impatiently. Dilandau gave the horse a gentle pat and threw the halter to the side, only to see another halter already discarded.  
His dark red eyes were pulled back to the other stalls only to find one stall missing. The sorrel with a small star was gone. _Latro's in the dungeon latrines so why is his horse gone?_ Dilandau pulled on the reins, the horse followed him obediently.  
**You already knew so I wouldn't be so callous Dilandau. Perhaps she's planning a little revenge for you.**  
_Not likely. No one would dare do something to me Celena. You on the other hand_,he chuckled maliciously to get his point across.  
**Oh fine be that way! If you see her don't do anything understand? Tell her that I'm looking for her.** Dilandau felt Celena retreat from him and looked at the stable door before him. It wasn't completely shut, with the lock barely in place. dilandau's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized it. No, no one could possibly be in the stable before him, especially not to ride. Although with the stable boys less than alert...  
Dilandau pushed that thought from his mind however as he opened the doors under the cover of night. _No, she's not stupid enough to try and run away. She's stupid but not _**that**_ stupid. _He shut the doors behind him and easily mounted his charger. Beneath him the horse tensed, ready for the slightly movement that might indicate Dilandau's next command. Dilandau in any case, was focused on the pristine snow before him.  
A horse's trail could be seen as clear as day beneath the double moons and they were headed south. _South... Why would they head south? Only Hiwero, bandits and dragons are to the south of Waesir._ It took a moment for the pieces to click into place and at that point Dilandau set his charger into a gallop.  
_The fool! She can't kill a dragon by herself! A hatchling maybe but if the mother comes back or even if she runs into a male..._ Normally Dilandau wasn't bothered by the means that dragons hunted and killed their prey. Dilandau was not in a normal mood or state of mind however, and without even the barest prod from Syrun had set out after the substitute princess.


	15. Part 14-Road To Destiny

## 

The Hunt: Part 14  
-ZibbelCoot  
  
Disclaimer/Claimer:   
All Escaflowne characters, places and such are ©1996, ©1998, ©1999 TV Tokyo, Sunrise. English adaptation ©1998 AnimeVillage.com and the dub version they tried to pass off as anime belongs to Fox I guess. However, Zorya Pele, Syrun, Galese, Takaru/Ricpen, Latro, King Kaele, Korent (as well as the places Celet and Hiwero) are my mine so ask if you want to use them. The song (the English and translation) is also mine so please don't use it without asking!  
  
Author's notes:   
Same as last time, happens 2 1/2 years after Escaflowne: A Girl in Gaea.   
And the contest is over! Judges are working around the clock to determine who the winners are (because I couldn't pick, they were all so well done! And I'm looking for a few more judges too...). Also the only reason this is out so soon is because my beta is going on a much needed vacation and I was inspired by all the fanpics. That means you'll have a good long wait until part 15. And thank you to whoever nominated me on Sasami's fanfic site. The Hunt may get an award for best action fic! And *very* special thanks to Vanessa St. Cloud, Mother Love (I demand more sketches! ^_^*) and GoldenEagle for pestering me to get this out.  
  
  
  
  
Zorya stretched and accidentally opened her cloak slightly. Cold air rushed into the warm air pocket she'd created in her sleep and she shivered. The scent of pine covered her completely along with a few other winter smells, such as animals struggling in wet fur to dry. She'd thought it would be easier to go south, to find the dragon forests. The sorrel was no more than ten feet from her, his hooves pawing through the snow to reach what little grass was beneath it.  
Careful not to let in any more cold air Zorya pulled out the map from the pouch at her hip. Okay, we're here and they're there. Don't suppose you know how to get there do you? she called over her shoulder to the horse. It snorted in response and continued to graze. Zorya hung her head slightly and looked down at the map in her hands.  
She'd rushed through sketching it from one of Celet's atlases. Zorya turned it to the side and then upside and nearly let out a cry of frustration. It could be a map of a whole other continent for all she knew! _No, it has to be of this area. All I have to do is keep going south, isn't that where the books said the dragons were?_  
The sun just began to peek its head over the mountains on the Hiwero-Celet border. So that's east, at least I hope its east, she said facing the sun. She looked over her shoulder, where the horse was still grazing. So that's west. Zorya moved until her right side pointed at the sun, while her left side pointed in the opposite direction. So this has to be north... and that is south!  
The horse whinnied at her statement, whether out of surprise or agreement Zorya didn't know or care. She turned around and gave herself a minute to study her ride. A gelding most likely, and couldn't be more than ten years old. What am I standing around here for, we've got a lot of ground to cover, she said quietly, more to calm herself than the horse.  
Its head came up from what little grass was left, his dark eyes on her. She pulled the saddle off the low lying tree branch she'd flung that and the other packs on. The horse took a step back, his ears to the side. Oh come on, you let me put this on you yesterday!  
He stomped his foot in response and Zorya frowned. If the horse didn't cooperate she could be here for an hour trying to get the saddle on. Come on, there you go, its not going to hurt you, she cooed in the voice she'd used on Latro the day before. Unexpectedly the sorrel relaxed the second she said those words. There you go, you're a good boy aren't you? she said as she tightened one last strap and pulled down the stirrups.  
She could barely hear the sound of another horse, probably to the north of them. _No sense in being an easy target for bandits..._ Zorya snatched up the remaining two packs and flung them onto the horse's back. As quickly as she could with he now nearly numb fingers Zorya secured them and pulled herself into the saddle.  
Zorya looked about the tiny clearing that had been their camp for the night and shrugged, she didn't have time to cover up the fact that they'd slept there. she whispered to the horse and leaned forward, urging the gelding into a smooth canter.   
The sorrel obeyed with a toss of his head and pulled them out of the forest and back onto the trade route's road. Zorya looked about her quickly, just to make sure she was going south for sure. As the distant hoof beats stopped, or were too far behind for her to hear anymore, a lump formed in the pit of her stomach. Would killing a dragon be as easy as Latro said? Just how big were those things anyway?  
She doubted they were smaller than a cow, what challenge would there be in killing an oversized cow lizard? _Stop thinking negatively! I'll do just what Latro said and come back to the castle. How hard can it possibly be?  
  
  
_ The dragon leveled the puny thing before it with a cold stare. It seemed every year at this time more and more foolish pink things would disturb its territory. The pink thing waved something shiny at it and the dragon snorted. What good was a tiny thing like that against something twenty times its size?  
The male allowed his eyes to look about him for a moment, a strange scent in the air. He snorted the air about him deeply, and momentarily forgot about the pink thing in his territory. A draconic smile, if one thought the way he pulled his lips back from his glistening teeth was a smile, pulled at his muzzle and he lifted his snout higher. Yes, a female in heat.  
A deep rumbling filled his chest as he let out a low roar, an announcement to the dragon he'd smelled only moments before. A higher, more warbling, roar answered his own and the male began to turn towards it. At least he tried to until the tiny pink thing rushed him. He felt a tiny prick in his side, which warranted nothing more than a low hiss.  
With a speed that beguiled his size the dragon faced the pink thing, its shiny stick gone probably still in his side. The dragon rose up on his hindquarters, his snout pointed at the sky. A faint warm red orange glow on the trees around him was the only warning he gave to the intruder. A moment later he released the gases from his fire lungs which ignited on contact with the air about him.  
A high pitched shriek filled the air, much like a rabbit or small animal caught in a trap. The dragon brought his head down only to see the pink thing wasn't completely pink anymore. Half of it was brown and red while the other half retained its original color. The high warble called to him again and the land dragon tilted his head to one side and then the next as a low hiss escaped him.  
The puny intruder had no forewarning as his head fell downwards, his powerful jaws on either side of the tidbit. They snapped shut on the half cooked meal, the pitiful rabbit scream still coming from it. A metallic liquid pooled on his tongue and the dragon swallowed quickly as he turned once more to the female in heat. No one ever intruded in his territory, else he taught them not to just as he had taught the pink thing.  
  
  
Dilandau held onto his horse's reins, sheer willpower the only thing that kept him from falling off and being trampled beneath the stallion's hooves. He sorely doubted that his horse would even trample him but, it was always a possibility. The horse faltered beneath him, a clear indication of how long they'd traveled without so much as a break to breathe.  
The stallion's dark coat was covered in sweat and lather, a danger since they were still in Celet's borders and on the snow ridden trade route. The horse slowed slightly and Dilandau gave it no kick or motion to make it regain its former speed. He was so tired, he didn't expect to stay up for nearly twenty-four hours straight.  
The sounds he'd heard before, the faint whinny and the sounds of hooves on the road were gone now and Dilandau could only assume they'd gotten ahead of him. He's planed on interrogating them as to if they'd seen Zorya or even Latro's horse if she'd been bucked. _Dammit, this is not how it was supposed to go!_  
Angrily, Dilandau forced himself to stand up in the saddle and pulled on the reins. His tired charger eagerly moved to the left, into the lining of trees along the route. It certainly was not the safest place to rest but it was something. The trees would provide some cover, their green needles impervious to the cold around them.  
The horse continued forward through the trees, his rider hoping to find a break in them somewhere... It couldn't be luck that allowed him to find the tiny clearing, snow pushed away by fragile hands and desperate hooves. To one side the snow was cleared from the ground with green bits just barely poking their heads above the white stuff. Dilandau's eyebrows went up as he pulled on the reins.  
_This had to be done recently. _His eyes trailed the footprints and hoof prints in the snow; they headed south... Dilandau dismounted his stallion, his legs aching as he tried to walk around the clearing. The footprints were just the right shape for the boots she wore. He cursed under his breath as the realization hit him._ That was her! If we'd only been a little faster..._  
Dilandau's right cheek began to twitch and he put a hand against his skin to halt it. He'd been so close and now he couldn't even continue. Not until his horse was rested at least. Dilandau began to pull the packs from his horse, along with the saddle and saddle blanket. As carefully as he could Dilandau used a rag to wipe down the dark stallion's coat.  
After that it was just a matter of walking the tired beast around the clearing to cool it down. Assured his horse would not collapse out of exhaustion, Dilandau took a seat beneath a tall pine, its lower branches hacked off by hunters and traders before him. _I'll only sleep for a few hours. We should be able to catch up with her by then..._  
The dark red eyes closed quickly, their owner welcome for the small bit of rest. The dark stallion began to mill about the small clearing, his head down as he grazed on what little the sorrel hadn't eaten.   
As the sun rose higher into the sky however, it was clear that it was not just a quick nap the General was taking. The stallion himself began to doze off; glad for the exercise but wished he was back in the stable with oats and sweet hey to eat.  
  
  
Galese woke slowly, her mind in a daze. Nothing that she'd dreamed of had actually happened. She was safe within Waesir's walls, the guards outside her door. Galese yawned, but didn't open her eyes. Yes, in a few minutes Zorya would come in with Celena to wake her, she could sleep a few more minutes...  
Wake up.  
The voice definitely did not belong to Zorya or Celena, but Korent wouldn't visit her in her room...  
Wake up! I don't have much time! The urgency in the voice was hard to hide and Galese opened her dark eyes, her stomach still sore from Refina's little tantrum. She nearly let out a cry of frustration as she saw the cold dark stone walls around her, the iron wrought bars at the front of her cell. A man stood on the other side of those bars but it wasn't Korent as she'd hoped.  
What do you want? Are you here to scare me with the sacrificial talk too? she said coldly as she got off the tiny cot she'd slept on. The man's eyes narrowed at her, as if he were scrutinizing her.   
He says you aren't her. I believe him but she doesn't.  
Refina? Now, why would she believe what you or I have to say. I mean how did you manage to get out of your cell?  
They didn't lock it. They thought I was gone forever. Galese faintly recognized his voice now, hadn't it been one of the voices in the screaming match that she'd heard a few days before?  
They? They left you to die and you're not dead yet? she asked slightly confused as she took a step forward. His pale blue eyes were beautiful, though they couldn't compare to Korent's ice blue eyes. His dark brown hair was short though, and mussed as if he'd gotten up as rudely as she did.  
No, they think Takaru can get rid of me, but he can't. Not while its still my body. Something in his blue eyes flickered for a moment and they almost looked greener than before... He's waking up, I can feel it. You can't let them take over Celet. You can't let those bastards do to Celet what they did to Hiwero. You can't- He stopped and took a deep breath, sweat beaded on his forehead. Ricpen was trying to concentrate on something or trying to do something... Galese took another step forward, not sure if she could help him or if she even should. _He's from Hiwero. He's the reason my country's in turmoil and why my parents are dead._ The corners of her mouth pulled downward and she glared at him. She was not going to listen to some Hiwero spy that much was certain.  
You have... you have to listen. They'll do this to you, maybe even use Refina as the essence to force you out... You have to listen! They'll make you a slave in your own body even if you're royalty! That's the only reason I'm not dead and I wish I wa- he stopped again and Galese waited for him to continue, her face softer than before. He had to be speaking of the sorcerers, they were the only people she knew who could do this.  
When he didn't speak again Galese hesitated in taking a step forward. The name Takaru sound familiar but she couldn't be sure... The former prince of Hiwero pulled his head up at last, a strange smile on his face. Well, well, well. It seems Ricpen was a naughty prince, speaking with the enemy.  
Galese nearly stumbled backwards as she looked into those eyes. they were a brilliant green now, and she knew those eyes. Hey belong to the man her advisor had trusted above all others, who Zorya would've entrusted her life to. Instead he'd tried to kill her, and had died... She remembered Zorya saying something about that, about Dilandau... The dragonslayers General killed you! You can't be alive, she said in disbelief. the smile remained on his face as he made a ball with his fist then relaxed it.  
Well it seemed your precious dragonslayers can't do anything right. Besides, it would be a perfectly good waste for me to die, don't you agree princess?  
  
  
Celena waited outside the princess' chambers, convinced three days of solitude was enough. The four guards eyed her warily, still unconvinced that they should let her in. I need to speak with the princess.  
Lady Albatou we've told you before the princess has decreed-  
I know what you told me and I shall tell you what the **king** told me. I am to enter those rooms to make sure no bodily harm has come to the princess under your watch that you may be hiding from her advisors. The guard in charge paled for a moment but kept his face stern.  
We have nothing to hide-  
Good, then you'll let me in, she allowed her voice to deepen slightly, to the tone she'd heard her brother use on his slayers so often. The three other guards looked to their leader before actually moving away from the thick wooden doors. He nodded and they quickly made way for her, and Celena did not wait a moment.  
She pushed through the doors as if they were made of paper and scanned the first room of the princess' chamber. Zorya was sitting on the pale couch watching the scenery, nor was she at the delicate ornate table eating what fruit remained. Celena's noise wrinkled as she smelled the rotten fruit. Apparently the guards hadn't even let any servants inside...  
she called out, dread settled in the pit of her stomach. She walked further into the chambers passed the study, passed the resting room and passed the bathroom. Celena paused just outside the high double doors. What if Zorya wasn't there? What if... _Don't be silly, she has to be here. Where else could she go?_ she called out softly as she pushed open one of the thick doors.  
Celena found herself welcomed by a room Zorya found only a few weeks ago. A bed unslept in, the drapes drawn and more importantly no princess or substitute in sight. It took few minutes for the sight to sink in, and Celena clutched at the door frame. This could **not** be happening! Celena fought with herself whether to call her brother to help. After all, he'd put up a block not even she could break it over the past few days._ Dilandau? Where is she? Dilandau answer me! _Her weak cries went unanswered and she tried to search the castle with her mind.   
It gave her no more answers than she had before and Celena could hear her own breaths become shallow and quick. No! She had to calm down... calm down... Celena forced herself to take a deep breath, anxiety threatened to overtake her at any second. He'd left her alone in the castle... alone... alone...  
  
  
King Kaele watched the walls of his room, the pupils of his eyes dilated. He'd only gotten worse since the ball; a horrible pain in his chest testified to that. How could he be getting worse? Weren't those advisors trying to save him, at least until Galese was found?  
Your elixir sire, a servant said meekly. Kaele could barely recognize any of the people that came to visit him now. Healers he'd been told, astrologers, ex-councilmen. He only knew that Galese was not one of them. His dark eyes tried to focus on stony wall opposite of him. Kaele couldn't be sure, but he could've sworn he'd seen the wall move just a few minutes before...  
The searing liquid was poured into his mouth for him, his hands practically useless at his side. Why could he barely remember anything of the past few days? He could remember when he retired from the ball, after he saw the more important guests off. Everything after that was a blur, with bits and pieces that pushed him further into confusion.  
The servant retreated then and he forced himself to look at her, to try and put a name to a face... he said in a hoarse voice. It startled the girl, and she nearly dropped the empty cup.  
  
Belcol, where's Galese? Have the healers spoken with her yet? Her dark brown eyes showed him pity and she shook her head.  
She's fallen ill, or so I've heard Milord. Probably nothing more than her monthly with all the excitement that's gone on. The king let out a sigh and nearly closed his eyes when he saw a stone move out of place on the wall behind Belcol.   
  
Sire! I have urgent news to discuss with you! a new voice interrupted Kaele's concentration. He blinked and the stone was back in place as if it never moved at all. _Its just a stone, it can't move! Hold it together, just long enough to tell Galese..._ He pulled his head up and his sunken eyes saw Celena in his room. Her eyes were glaring at the servant girl who retreated with her head bowed. They then focused on the wall Celena walked in front of and tried to find the apparition he saw before. King Kaele, she's gone.  
  
Zorya, the princess substitute for Galese! She's gone and I don't know where she is. Kaele focused his watery eyes on her for a moment before he resumed his watch on the wall. Sire, this is serious! What are you going to do?  
he said sedately and fell back onto his pillows, weary of trying to spot a phantom stone. There is nothing we can do. The last he heard or saw before slipping into the unconscious (something he did far too often for the healers' piece of mind) was that of Lady Albatou's frustrated hiss and the sound of her heels on the cold stone floor. Cold... everything was so cold...  
  
  
The sorcerers stared at their apprentice; a wicked grimace on Paruchi's lips. Why were we not informed of this first? Why were we informed by **Zongi **of the substitute's absence?  
The apprentice fidgeted under their gaze. I just found out myself-  
And you thought it was better not to tell us? No matter, we may be able to attribute her disappearance to Hiwero... Silence covered them before Kuaru cleared his throat, at which point Paruchi nodded to him.  
Paruchi, she was speaking with the General last I saw. She wanted to know how to slay a dragon, Kuaru said, his once strong voice barely above a whisper. The apprentice wished they knew enough of the sorcerers' to shut that one up. He would say too much and then they would put it all together.  
Was she now. We may bring her here yet. Syrun, can you cast another binding spell?  
She will not be undamaged, syrun said, though it sounded as if his tenor voice sung the words. The apprentice bit their lip in apprehension, this was not how it was supposed to go. They'd told them that the goddess would die painlessly, and they would be given the control when Gaea was united...  
It won't matter, the day is close at hand. Kuaru, you will continue to the outpost as planned. The princess must be married to Ricpen to form the alliance. And what of the dragonslayer General? Have you eliminated them yet **apprentice**? The strain on that one word made the apprentice feel just how young and inexperienced with the world of magic the sorcerers used each day.  
He's disappeared masters. No one knows where he went-  
He went to slay a dragon as we planned, Foruma said, his voice tinged with awe. For once their plan was working and the apprentice fought to hide their emotion. there was no reason to bring the dragonslayers into the conversation. Paruchi's grimace turned upside down into a cruel smile as he turned away from the apprentice.  
Yes, they may work... Zongi, you shall tonight. There is no point in wasting this opportunity.  
the cloaked apprentice spoke up once more. Paruchi turned to face them, his dark eyes glittered with joy.  
Yes, don't you see it? The General was the Hiwero spy all along. He kidnapped the princess under Hiwero orders. This shall rid us of any lose cannon that could try and upset the final sacrifice.  
But he didn't! His dragonslayers will attest to that-  
And they are all under Hiwero's gold as well. If he tries to return we have a case of treason and will rid ourselves of him for good. Now, your job with the king is done. I suggest you take care of anyone who may have overheard the king's last words. The apprentice could do nothing more but nod numbly as Zongi appeared out of the room's dark corners. And you Zongi, go now and solve us of our other problem.  
The yellow eyes blinked, the sickly lips and skin pulled upwards as a tiny smile played on his face. He bowed his head to the four, his voice raspy as he spoke, As you command masters.  
  
  
Ale and burnt meat invaded Zorya's nose the second she'd entered the establishment. Despite that and the suspicious looking men, that eyed all the barmaids with a look that made Zorya nauseous, she'd been eager to enter it. For four days she followed the trade route, each day getting a bit farther than the last. At the end of each day she rested in some off the road clearing, a place that only caravans and hunters used. Zorya would enjoy a night with warmth and food, even if she had to be in those pigs' company...  
She kept the cloak's hood up as she pushed passed a rowdy group of men, probably just back from some hunting trip. No one gave her a second glance, at least no one she saw anyway. A person in a thick black woolen cloak in a corner watched her though, his dark red eyes covered in shadows as they followed her.  
Zorya made her way to the rough counter, ale and crumbs covering the surface. What do ya want? a woman with an ample chest asked her plainly, her eyes not on Zorya but on a group of men to one side of the tavern.  
A room for tonight- Zorya started and was cut off by a man's high voice, the words slurred by ale but punctuated by fear.  
Did you hear? Feren went out to slay one of those beasts and he isn't back yet.  
The fool's as good as dragon dung, probably is that somewhere in the forest, another voice added.  
He had a sword- the same man said who had mentioned Feren's name.  
So? I've got a sword but you don't see me going after dragons, a third piped up, his tone slightly condescending through his slurred words.  
But he only went a few hours away! That dragon could come after us! the first voice insisted while the other began to chuckle or roar with laughter at the petrified man.  
Anything else?  
Some water, Zorya said quietly, wishing she could get to a room and just shut out all the loud noise. At least there were dragons nearby, and that would make her job all the more easy to complete. _I just have to find one and kill it, no big deal._  
Water huh? No ale for a weary traveler? Show us your face stranger, a masculine voice boomed in her ears. Zorya had no time to react as he pulled her around, and pulled down the hood to the cloak. Well looky here, a woman! Looking for a good time girlie? he pulled her closer than she wished to be and Zorya could practically taste the alcohol on his breath. She of course could not see the dark eyes narrow at the man from the shadows...  
Her hand went for the dagger at her belt, the same dagger the princess had given her months before to begin her training. She was far more proficient with its use now however, than all those moons ago. Zorya pulled it up easily and pushed on the man's arms. He was far too surprised to react and too drunk to move fast enough as she twisted him around until he was on the ground in front of her, a knee in his back and the dagger's blade at his throat.  
Now, listen up. I'm here to do a job and I don't appreciate being eyed like a piece of meat. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away. Of course if you don't I can't be held responsible for my actions, my blade hasn't tasted blood in quite a while. Got it? she growled the last word in a fashion the General himself might've done. Zorya hated it, but she had to admit no one had dared stand up to Dilandau when he used it. the pudgy man beneath her nodded his head vigorously, cutting his own flesh on the blade slightly. Good. Now about that room, she said and focused on the silent patron behind the counter.  
  
  
Kaele drifted in and out of consciousness for the passed few hours, ever since Celena and his elixir had been administered. His fevered mind tried to make sense of it all, of what little he could remember. Wasn't there something about the twins? Something about the dragons and a twin and a goddess...  
No, Zorya wasn't the goddess it spoke of, but the twins... _The twin shall bring death to all they meet. None shall be spared the twin given by the Moon, and fire shall engulf Gaea once more. Death itself shall rise and listen to its foul mistress who will wreak havoc on all when all are gone. Only if Fire fights Fire shall Death be subdued... _his long dead tutor's voice rang from the cold walls.  
Kaele sat straight up as the words pounded in his head. He remembered, the story when he was a boy. Wasn't that how Gaea was consumed ten thousand years ago? The twin... the twin had killed the goddess or distracted the goddess and prevented her from choosing the Dragon and Escaflowne couldn't destroy Death itself, couldn't destroy the Alseides...  
Death... the twin... What have I done? I've doomed Gaea, the king whispered and clutched at his chest. A burning pain flared within him and he could almost feel his heart wish to stop...  
So you have King, but we shall correct it, the walls spoke up. Kaele's eyes widened as the wall before him shifted and puled outward from the stones. The gray melted away to blue and white, sickly skin tight over high cheekbones and bright yellow eyes. _A doppelganger... No... I can't let it end like this..._  
The thing advanced on him slowly, as if it knew he wouldn't resist. the last bit of defiance in Kaele swelled within him, giving him courage as he felt for the dagger at his bedside. It was there as a last resort should any assassin get passed the guards. It seemed time slowed down as he grabbed for it, the smirk on the doppelganger's face increasing. You won't do it King, he rasped, the clawed hands reaching out for Kaele's neck.  
The king felt the cool metal hilt on his palm and tightened his fingers about it. It was only a second's hesitation before he brought it to himself, and stopped the doppelganger. After all, a doppelganger could not possess someone's essence if they were dead; a switch could be performed but not on such short notice...  
Kaele felt the pain and for once was glad for it. No doppelganger, no Hiwero **spy** would impersonate him. He would not allow his country to fall into their hands, and his advisors would see to that. He shut his eyes, the doppelganger's curses fading from his ears. He couldn't hear anything now... just his own heart as it poured over himself and his once clean sheets. That didn't matter though, he'd stopped the doppelganger. Kaele managed to do something right for his country once... _I'm sorry Galese... I'm so sorry I didn't get to tell you..._


	16. Part 15-The Hunt Begins

## 

The Hunt: Part 15  
-ZibbelCoot  
  
Disclaimer/Claimer:   
All Escaflowne characters, places and such are ©1996, ©1998, ©1999 TV Tokyo, Sunrise. English adaptation ©1998 AnimeVillage.com and the dub version they tried to pass off as anime belongs to Fox I guess. However, Zorya Pele, Syrun, Galese, Takaru/Ricpen, Latro, King Kaele, Korent (as well as the places Celet and Hiwero) are my mine so ask if you want to use them. The song (the English and translation) is also mine so please don't use it without asking!  
  
Author's notes:   
Same as last time, happens 2 1/2 years after Escaflowne: A Girl in Gaea.   
I gotta give credit where its due and my beta gets tons of credit for helping me way back in Part 12 for thinking up a way for Zorya and Latro to talk to each other. I never thought I'd say this but I love Northeasters. Got a snow day and managed to finish this up ahead of time. Gidaru is the currency on Gaea, at least that's what I've been told. As always constructive criticism and praise goes to Zibbelcoot@aol.com  
  
  
  
Zorya sat on the bed, no it was more of a cot, and let out a sigh. She didn't think herself capable of what she'd just done... _I could've killed him?! What if my hand slipped? _The man had grumbled after she'd released him, even spat a few curses her way but she'd brought up her dagger once more and he shut up.  
Her head made a soft thump noise as it leaned back against her room's door. A wry grin almost pulled her lips upward but she suppressed it. After all, those bastards were drunk and knew she was a woman. She didn't trust them, not even if they did fear her after that stunt before...  
She pulled her legs up in front of her, her knees barely touched her chin as she did so. The thick leather clothes and boots prevented her from scrunching up into a ball like she wanted to do. Zorya could feel her spine straight against the door's cool wood, her thick torso armor across the room for the moment. How could she sleep here now? With the threat of those... drunkards trying to sneak into her room?  
Sleep tempted her as she began to slump to one side against her barricaded door. Maybe if she closed her eyes for just a minute. Yes, all she needed was a few minutes and then she'd keep watch. As her eyelids covered her tired eyes, more grey than green at the moment, she could almost hear something outside her room but ignored it as sleep overtook her.  
  
  
One man took a step towards the door, where that young woman slept. He smiled lewdly and reached for his own dagger at his belt. She may have been able to take down Ewuf easily enough but the old man was slow and fat. **He** was in the prime of his youth and she couldn't possibly have meant it when she said she wanted a room alone.  
I'll be generous enough to share my company with her. What woman wouldn't want that? he chuckled to himself and took another step towards the closed door. He didn't see the black cloak, or the sword until it was too late.  
Where do you think you're going? the cloak asked him sharply. He froze in place, the sword nipped at his flesh.  
W-why to meet my woman. Who the hell are you, trying to slit my throat?! he tried to scream or shout but found his voice to be no stronger than a frightened child's. The cloak laughed from its spot on the wall and straightened up. He may have been taller than the cloak but at that instant the cloak **felt** taller than he looked but that wasn't all, it felt dangerous.  
I'm your **death** if you take another step. He froze, unbelieving of what his ears relayed to him. That cloak, that man, couldn't be serious! Oh I'm serious. You have one miet to remove yourself from this inn or I **will** kill you, the cloak said in a near chuckle.  
He opened his mouth as the sword fell away from him but whatever retort he'd been about to throw at the black thing died in his throat. The cloak looked up from the floor and the hood was thrown back slightly, and he saw the thing's eyes. _Red eyes?! Dear gods its a demon!_  
You're a demon! he sputtered and took a few shaky steps back. The demon grinned at him, the red eyes dancing in joy.  
I'm worse, or didn't you listen you ignorant bastard? I'm your **death**, it laughed at him, the red eyes never left his own. He took in a few shallow breaths and fought to keep control of his bladder. The smile widened and the sword came up into his view one more. Time's up.  
The last thing he felt was a liquid as it ran down the inside of his pants and the dampness that accompanied one after they lost control of themselves.  
  
  
Garufo stared at the thing that supposedly was to help them unite all of Gaea. _Halflings aren't good for anything except dying. We should kill him now and not wait for his insipid song to work. He could turn it on us!_ A fine shiver ran through him at that thought, accompanied by not-so-pleasant images of what Syrun could force them to do without them ever knowing.  
Almost out of nowhere the stones next to him bulged and formed a human face and body. Garufo choked on the scream he almost released and watched the thing with wide eyes. Don't do that! he hissed as the grey left the inhuman face and the familiar pasty white and dark navy blue colored it. His little outburst woke Syrun, or at least made the thing open its pale blue eyes.  
Zongi barely gave the sorcerer a sideways glance as he extricated himself from the wall. The rest of his body resumed its normal color and Garufo crossed his arms, waiting for the good news. The doppelganger remained silent however, its yellow eyes locked on the halfling.   
Well? Why don't you show me your new essence? Garufo almost commanded and barely managed to change his tone. He was not on the best of terms with the doppelganger to begin with and he did **not** want to be the next essence the thing could have at its disposal.  
Zongi turned to him, his golden eyes blank of all emotions as a small smile nearly pulled at the pale lips. I did not take his essence.  
What do you mean you didn't take his essence?! That was your job! Garufo half sputtered-half shouted. Zongi blinked at his reaction and shut his eyes as if in thought.  
The king is dead. Your apprentice apparently did not do a very good job in preparing him for my visit.  
Garufo took a step back, not out of shock though. He knew what this meant, their plans were unraveling once more and Paruchi would not be pleased...  
Yes, he killed himself right in front of me. I didn't think that coward had any spine in him to do that. Garufo was silent, his mind planning and working faster than before. They still had the princess, and Kuaru was on his way there to help Refina and Takaru. _If Takaru is even Takaru. Well, now at least Galese shall be queen and Takaru king, one more country down and with so little time left... _A frown wrinkled his face as he pulled up a hand to touch his chin. They had nearly thirty moons to take back the goddess and prepare her for the sacrifice.  
You may go then. Fetch Paruchi and Foruma, Garufo mumbled as he continued to think, to plan passed the obstacle set before them. Zongi regarded him with cold eyes before he finally nodded and sunk back to the wall. In a moment his flesh had taken on the texture of the stones he laid on and took their color as well. Within a few miets there was nothing to indicate anything inhuman had even been in the room with Syrun and Garufo.  
_Yes, thirty moons. It _**can**_ be done, and we must ensure she is the true goddess. _Garufo nearly chuckled at that thought. Of course she was the true goddess, certainly no mortal girl would cause their plans so much strife!  
  
  
Zorya pulled the dark green cloak back over her head. No point in advertising the fact she was leaving by letting her dark red hair speak for her. The cot was a little difficult to move back to its original place, but that was due to her still fatigued muscles.   
The sun's warm rays had only spilled into her room no more than fifteen minutes ago, and she wouldn't waste the time with sleep. _Although it won't do me much good if a dragon decides it wants a snack and I pass out!_ she grumbled to herself as she opened the small room's door. To her own surprise no one else was up either, or at least none that she could see. Someone, a drunk hung over from last night, was collapsed against the wall at the corner, no more than five feet from her room. A cloak black as night covered him and a soft noise, his steady breathing, was barely audible as she shut the door behind her.  
The sorrel would be easy to tack now and all they had to do was follow the sun as it rose in the pale sky. That was where Feren went only a few days before on his own **foolish** dragon hunt. Carefully Zorya tiptoed passed the drunk, her boots made no sound as she neared the stairs at the end of the hallway. The cloaked sleeper stirred slightly and Zorya rushed down the stairs. She'd paid the night before with what little gidaru she'd managed to find in the stables and in the princess' room. _You'd think a princess would have more than ten gidaru in her room_, Zorya thought as she came into the inn's open area.  
A few drunks had spent the night there, their arms and legs strewn about between the tables and chairs. With a certain amount of disgust Zorya noticed one of the barmaids among the hands and feet. As silently as she'd snuck passed the first drunk in black she got passed the group and into the stables. Amazingly enough the room that passed for the inn's stable was clean and orderly. With a small half-smirk Zorya saw that the sorrel was still there. A dark horse was in the stall next to him and a strange feeling of déja vu filled Zorya.  
_No, I'm just seeing things,_ Zorya told herself and proceeded to tack up her horse. In a few minutes she and the gelding were heading east, ready to complete the task she'd set out to do.  
  
  
Dilandau awoke to a crick in his neck and sore back muscles. _Maybe sleeping on the floor wasn't the best plan... _Still, it didn't help that he had to drag that oaf's dead weight outside. He'd never seen someone pass out from fright before, and that was all that saved the bastard. His sword nicked a fairly long cut down the man's face but it was the oaf's fault in the first place. A frown pulled on Dilandau's lips as he pushed himself off the floor.  
The black fabric pooled all around him and made it look as if he'd risen out of the shadows. Truly a sight fit for the General of the dragonslayers. The frown remained on his face as he pushed back the hood, his silver hair fell downwards in disheveled spikes. His garnet eyes scanned the hallway and he wondered how long he'd slept and what exactly woke him up. The latter's answer was a streak of unbroken sunlight that came from the room he guarded throughout the night.  
A string of curses spilled from his lips as he caught sight of Zorya's room, her **empty** room. It didn't seem to matter if he caught up with her, his body would always prevent him from actually keeping up with her. A peal of laughter almost escaped him as he thought about that. The feeling that something was purposely keeping him from her, from his answers. It was almost as if something wanted Zorya to find a dragon and get herself killed...  
The dark chuckle he'd released died abruptly at that thought. No, he wouldn't let her die, not before he got his answers. Although, judging by the height of the sun in the sky it was questionable if he'd be able to catch her once more. Stealthily, not unlike his prey did only an hour ago, Dilandau stalked down the stairs and into the stable. As expected the sorrel was gone and his own stallion whinnied softly as he caught sight of his rider. A nearly smug smirk graced Dilandau's lips as he tacked the horse and mounted him. The reins in his hands and the sun still rising he set his horse into a gallop. Time to start our little hunt, he cackled softly and set off after his prey.  
  
  
Paruchi regarded the other five people in the small room with something between disgust and despair. It was essential for Zongi to become the king, to ensure Galese would do as they said. Now they lost the goddess as well as the king. We can modify the plan Paruchi. Its not necessary that we have the king, Garufo tried to placate him.  
The leader of the sorcerers and the creator of the plan allowed his eyes to settle on Garufo. The king was essential to gaining Celet or, have you forgotten that Garufo? The plan revolved around the goddess of wings as well but it seems you've forgotten everything as of late, Paruchi snapped at his subordinate. Garufo did not flinch but met Paruchi's gaze with his own.  
No, all we need is the goddess. You said so yourself, Garufo replied more evenly than his leader.  
And you! You were supposed to prepare the king for this! Paruchi whirled on the last person in the room, the apprentice. If this any indication of your loyalty to us I would tread lightly apprentice. Ricpen could be used far more productively if Takaru were isolated from him. The apprentice did not look away, which slightly unnerved Paruchi. Instead they met his glare with an emotionless face, their lips in a pursed line.  
The king was prepared, I cannot control his mind at every second or the ex-councilmen would get suspicious. Is it not enough that they don't trust any of you for the simple fact you expelled them from the king's advisory positions? There have been setbacks before, not at my doing and you have overcome them, they said softly, their voice cold. Paruchi's frown disappeared from his face as he watched them. Yes, they'd come a long way since when Kuaru found them nearly five years ago. A worthless wretch who would've died or turned to a life of crime to survive.  
Their determination never ceased to amaze Paruchi. _Perhaps this apprentice is far more worthy than Takaru ever was..._ And the skill they executed the spells they were assigned, it was nearly unparalleled. _It could be due to their parents, no one else would have a better control of Gaea's fate than them..._ Yes, you're correct. Zongi, we still need the goddess. If Syrun's binding spell fails you shall collect her, is that understood? Zongi nodded as Paruchi turned to Syrun, the boy pale and thin. The state Syrun was in was no concern of Paruchi's, as long as the boy could still weave his spells it didn't matter. Syrun, is she close to a fire?  
Not yet, the musical voice was strained as Syrun replied, his eyes half closed. But she is close. Yes, she is very close to the dragon.  
Good, call to her Syrun. Bring her here so we may finally begin the preparations, Paruchi said, his black mood steadily fading away as a new plan formed in his plan.  
As you command, Syrun answered and took a step back, his pale blue eyes closed in meditation.  
What of the dragonslayers and their General? What are we going to do about them? Foruma spoke for the first time since their gathering began. Paruchi struggled to keep his face blank as the new plan took hold. _Yes, that will rid of us of the dragonslayers and keep the General at our disposal._  
Paruchi took a breath before he shared the new plan with the others. Its just as before. The princess was kidnapped by the dragonslayer General but, not before he disposed of the king in the name of Hiwero. When he returns he will be tried for treason and we will have him in our hand. His eyes swept over the five and gauged their reactions, his eyes rested on the apprentice for a moment longer than the rest. When no protest filled his ears Paruchi smiled cruelly. It didn't matter how many setbacks Gaea placed before them, they would have the powers of the gods before long. Garufo, send a message to Kuaru. Ask him to kindly inform us of the status of the god of death and fire.  
  
  
The forest looked dark despite the clear sky above it. Zorya swallowed the lump in her throat as the ominous trees rose up all around her. For four hours she traveled to the east and had no idea where she was in relation to Celet's Waesir palace. Well, its now or never, she mumbled under her breath and urged her horse onwards. The sorrel didn't so much as flinch or shy in the slightest as he went deeper into dragon territory.  
Zorya nearly let out a nervous laugh she felt building in her but decided against it. Maybe dragons didn't like laughter and she didn't want to be caught off guard, especially since she had no way of getting help if anything happened... _Stop it! Don't think negatively or a dragon will eat you!_ Cautiously Zorya threw a glance over her shoulder. Nothing but green leafed trees and the sounds of forest creatures answered her searching eyes. That and the occasional twig snap that se wrote off to a deer or some creature that size.  
She bit down on her bottom lip as they passed a lake, a stunning waterfall depositing thawing snow from the north. The lake ran off passed a grove of trees and Zorya assumed it flowed over the outcropping of rocks to an ocean eventually. The trees began to twist into all different shapes, the space between their trunks widening. _That's big enough for a dragon to fit through... I think..._  
Clumps of trees close together were few and far between, though the trees' branches rose high into the air and created a thickly woven canopy that allowed no sunlight to pass through it. Darkness engulfed Zorya as the sorrel continued forward, a feeling of uneasiness washed over her. Suddenly Zorya wished she had remained in the castle and the guard or dragonslayers were in her place.  
A deep rumble off to her right made Zorya pull back on the reins. _Now's a good a time as ever._ She dismounted the sorrel and pulled him to one twisted tree's trunk. She looped the reins about one small branch and gave his velvety nose a parting pat before she walked deeper into the forest, alone.  
  
  
Dilandau managed to find Zorya's trail after nearly an hour of searching. After that it was relatively easy to track her, he followed the sun just as she did only a few hours before him. His charger seemed glad for the slightly slower pace he gave him today but, that was only because he caught a flash of red and dark blue head off the road a few minutes ago.  
He continued through the forest after the sorrel gelding, deeper into the land dragons' territory. Dilandau thought he saw a flash of dark red hair and blue armor but, it could've been a trick of the light within the forest. Cautiously Dilandau stopped his own horse, the darkness all around them. That wasn't what bothered him however, it was the silence that puzzled him. It was the dragons' breeding season which meant the air should be filled with the calls of dragons searching or claiming mates.  
The horse snorted beneath him, anxious to get on with their way. Dilandau ignored the beast's wishes and sat higher in the saddle and listened. No, he didn't hear anything but the occasion twig or pebble thrown out of place which he knew was Zorya. He brought his horse around to one of the dense grove of trees and deposited his horse there, the dragonslayer knew better than to leave his horse out in the open  
Yes, today one hunt would be completed. Though even Dilandau was unsure of which one that would be.  
  
  
Zorya held the blade in her hands weakly. Suddenly her plan did not look or sound as good as it had while she was in the castle. She could see her sword trembling, and if she couldn't even hold the sword how was she supposed to kill something with it?  
Its okay, just stay calm, she whispered to herself to try and calm her nerves. She'd thought anything would be better than being cooped up in that castle and pretending to be Galese. Of course now that option was looking better and better as Zorya walked deeper into the forest.  
_Just one dragenergist, that's all I need. _She paused in her steps, her feet leaden as another possibility ran through her mind. What if the sorcerers were lying? The General didn't trust them and it didn't seem like the ex-councilmen liked them either. _Of course they wouldn't like them, they put them out of a job! As for Dilandau... _For a moment a scene of fire flashed in her head, from the first time the fire tempted her. That sweet voice in her ear but those dark shapes... Zorya shuddered and forced her body to calm down. There couldn't be a connection between the sorcerers and the fire. After all that short one didn't seem all that pleased she was in Gaea at all. _I am not thinking about this, I am _**not**_ going to agree with him.  
  
  
_ Dilandau walked twenty paces behind her. An arrogant smirk lit up his face as he moved silently after her. _What a rookie, holding the blade out like that. The dragon will have her in the first minute._ That was what bothered him however. If she failed her hunt, he would ultimately fail in his. He wanted to get his answers and maybe after that the hunt could finally end.  
She paused in her steps, and Dilandau watched silently. _She's still too loud, every dragon in the area's heard her by now._ His eyes narrowed, his crimson iris half hidden to anyone who would watch him. No one mattered though, not to him. All that mattered was her, and the dragon hunt.  
  
  
Zorya cast a frightened look behind her. She could've sworn she'd heard something; a twig snapping or a pebble kicked out of place. Zorya turned around and resumed the hunt. All around the forest was an almost deadly quiet. The occasional suicidal bird could be heard whistling at erratic intervals, along with the scampering of a neurotic squirrel off in the underbrush.  
Other than that, Zorya was the only living thing there. A deep rumble resounded off the thick tree trunks, causing the blade in her hand to tremble more than before. She sucked in a quick breathe of air and held it. The sound continued and then stopped. _A dragon... but why did it do that?  
_The rumble didn't sound aggressive or something that would elicit fear in the hearts of men. It had a gentle undertone to it that Zorya almost thought was a soft croon.  
  
  
Celena looked out from the castle's small window. From her vantage point she could see far beyond Waesir's outskirts and the snowcapped mountains in the distance, the northern and western borders of Celet. She turned her head to the left slightly and watched as the mountains receded into the ground. Somewhere out passed that frozen land was her brother and it terrified her that she didn't know where he was.  
_What can be more important that me Dilandau? Where are you?_ She closed her eyes and placed her hands on the windowsill, prepared to try and find him. She skimmed the castle and the Capital once more, just to be sure she didn't miss something from before. With an almost sad sigh she concentrated harder and tried to connect with his mind. She felt to the south, the home of the land dragons.  
For a moment she almost felt something and Celena pulled at it, tried to recognize it. She felt the familiar feel and thoughts of her brother's mind and nearly collapsed in relief. Her knees weakened and the only thing that held her upright was her death grip on the windowsill. He was all right, he was alive. Celena kept her eyes closed as she gently probed his mind, tried to get a feel for where he was.  
A forest, dragons, his charger and sword; he was hunting. _Dilandau... Dilandau why did you run from the castle?_ His mind did not recognize hers immediately and an image of a person popped into her own and Celena's eyes flew open. _No... oh no... Dilandau no-  
  
  
_ Dilandau brushed his ear with his finger tips. How dare **she** intrude on his mind now! He could understand her need not to be alone but she was so needy! It was bad enough that she had conjured up those images in his mind. But why would Celena want to know about Zorya?  
Dilandau growled under his breath and concentrated. He would be rid of her, whether at his hands or someone else's it **would** occur. All of the intrusions, the little things she did on purpose. The link between them wavered as he concentrated then severed completely. His garnet irises contracted and then relaxed, one silver eyebrow raised. _Now that its settled, where did she run off to?_  
A quick search of the area he was in, reaffirmed the fact that she was gone. The smirk that had about to pull at his lips quickly transformed into a deep grimace. Nowthat **wretch** had cost him the hunt! A snapping of twigs off to his right made Dilandau draw his sword. One thing was certain, he wouldn't get caught off guard by some dragon in heat.  
Instead of a flash of scales, or the quick outburst of flame, he was greeted by dark blue and forest green armor. _There you are my quarry._ With a speed that could only be attained with the blood, Dilandau crossed the gap between them to a less than ten feet. He watched her flinch and pause for a moment. _Not bad, you've learned something._ She continued forward, this time the blade ready at her side. His grimace lessened as he looked up the tree he was behind. _How convenient...  
  
  
_ Zorya was ready to just head back and be Galese once more. She just couldn't deal with the forest being silent and then suddenly filled with leaves crumpled and twigs snapped. Especially since the movements were too small for a dragon. At least she hoped no dragon was that small, that meant they could follow her into a cave or up a tree or into any other small hiding spot she could use as a safe haven.  
She sheathed the blade, a last look around her to confirm she was safe. Nothing was worth this agony. Maybe if she went back now she'd be sent back home... She'd barely taken a step when a low growl shook the ground beneath her.  
Oh shit, she whispered, her hand withdrew the blade once more. A foul smell overcame her senses, forcing her to take a step back. _That's... that's... S_he turned around slowly, and to her credit, didn't scream or drop the blade.  
A mature land dragon rested behind her, most likely a male judging by the size of his fire lungs. Zorya dared not move, reverently hoping it might think she was just part of the scenery. It blinked, the massive eyes honed in on her. _Or maybe not..._ With a furious roar the dragon picked itself up, ready to defend its territory and rid itself of the puny intruder.  
Zorya took off running, sword still in hand. She'd never be able to slay it now. That had been the whole point of going into the forest, to catch one by surprise and it caught her by surprise! Using every bit of maledicta she'd come to know under her breath Zorya sprinted towards a tighter clump of trees. Maybe she could get it caught...  
  
  
Dilandau's smile was almost forced as he watched the dragon run after Zorya. She seemed to be faster than the male, at least for the moment. There was nothing he could do, not yet anyway. If he were to intrude now the dragon could possibly kill them both. The dragon bellowed again and ran after Zorya who had fled into a dense grove of trees. His legs swung lazily below him from his high perch in the tree. Still, his bright eyes followed her every movement, watched every decision she made.  
_Interesting, trying to get it caught._ Perhaps there was another reason Dilandau did not interrupt the two below him but, he refused to acknowledge it. Just maybe Zorya was good enough to kill a dragon. If she did then she was worthy of-  
Dilandau's thoughts were cut off as the dragon lashed out at the trees that hid the red headed prey, his tail mercilessly beat against the thin trunks that began to splinter. His grin disappeared and he watched it carefully. _Get out of there. Get out before he crushes you..._  
He was so focused on the base of the trees that Dilandau didn't see Zorya slip out of the grove and move farther away as the trees splintered in half from the dragon's latest blow. Thankfully the dragon didn't see to notice either until the trees were completely destroyed. At nearly the same time Dilandau caught sight of Zorya, the dragon did as well. She ran to another tree and scaled halfway up the thick gnarled trunk.  
The dragon hissed angrily and dashed after her, his front claws embedded deep within the new tree's trunk. The tree shook as he roared angrily and Dilandau nearly left his perch as he saw Zorya's feet slip off the knotted bark. The dragon roared in joy at the sight of Zorya's floundering legs and clawed up the tree, its fangs coming dangerously close to Zorya. His hand went to the hilt of his sword, his garnet eyes narrowed at the scene. He'd wait just a bit longer, then he'd-  
Dilandau's plan was cut short however by the horrible sound of wood snapping and splintering. The dragon seemed oblivious to it, even though the tree could not hold its weight. The tree tilted over slightly, the cracking noise still in the air. Then for a few moments the forest was completely silent, aside from the dragon's frustrated hisses and bellows. It was the calm before the storm however, and Dilandau watched transfixed on the tree, as the tree split in half with a practically deafening crash. The dragon let out a startled high pitched keen as it fell back with the tree top, too large to turn and get out of its short free fall. Dilandau's eyes went to the dark blue and green armored one though, his eyes wide as he watched what she did.  
The tree fell and it seemed Zorya would be crushed beneath the trunk but instead, she being smaller than the dragon, managed to let go of the gnarled bark and pushed herself away from the dragon and tree; closer to where Dilandau was now. The keen turned into a cry of pain as the dragon continued to fall and impaled itself on the small grove of trees it destroyed earlier to find Zorya.  
She remained on the ground for a moment and forced herself up, the blade drawn. Dilandau's eyes refused to leave her now. He hadn't suspected she was taught anything like that at the castle. The maneuver with the trees did not prove to be fatal however as the dragon, with a ragged screech, pulled itself off the splintered trees. Its scales saved it from the majority of the spear-like tree trunks but not all. Even now as it growled in pain and searched for its prey green blood poured over its body.  
  
  
She took deep breaths, her legs aching but she ignored it. **Good, keep going. You can finish it. **Her trust in the voice proved to be valid as it aided her with the hunt. No doubt she would've continued to run away from the thing if it hadn't told her about the trees... Zorya let out a soft bird call and waited for the dragon's reaction. It turned and faced her, green ichor seeped down from the wound in it's back. A satisfied grin was all Zorya did to show her joy. T_his isn't so hard..._  
The dragon let out a pitiful whine, its lungs expanded and revealed- _Fire..._ she whispered out loud, her eyes going wide. The fire danced within the dragon, as if it had a mind of its own; a plan of its own. Zorya dropped the sword, her eyes completely focused on the fire that glowed brighter by the second within the dragon's chest.  
Where was the song? She couldn't hear the words. Where were the words?! The fire brought her here, why wouldn't it bring her back!? She took a step forward, the flames taking on a more ominous color.  


  
~De Cravi... _To me..._~  


  
Dilandau's eyes went wide. Was she insane? Didn't she see the dragon was going to breathe flames and she was in its path? More importantly, she'd dropped her sword. _Foolish girl. I thought you learned something  
_He couldn't stand it though; he couldn't watch as she threw her life away. The muscles in his arms tensed, ready to move in an instant if needed.  
  


~De Cravi... _To me..._~  
  


Zorya closed her eyes, she could hear the words in the back of her mind. Yes, she could go home now...   


  
~De Cravi... _To me..._~  
  


Dilandau let out a disgusted grunt and flung himself to the ground. She was the princess substitute and the gods only knew where Galese actually was. The king would relieve the dragonslayers of their duty permanently if Zorya died and left Celet without even a fake ruler. Which meant they'd have to move on again... Still there was something that nagged him at the back of his mind. That wasn't the only reason he was about to do this, was it? He shook his head and concentrated at the task at hand. Yes, that was the only reason.  
It took a second to descend, and one before that to plan. Yes, if he hit it just right... The force of the impact nearly knocked him unconscious but nearly wouldn't do it. He sprang to his feet and ran as fast as he could, throwing up a shield with the power of his blood and the last of his conscious will. Zorya still hadn't noticed him, not until the second his body collided with hers. His body brought her to the ground and slid for a few feet. Hopefully it was out of the dragon's range.  
A horrible scalding heat pervaded the area and it was all Dilandau could do to maintain the shield around them. And then it was over, the blast of heat receding from them. Knowing fully well the dragon would attack once more, Dilandau pushed himself to his feet and ignored how his muscles protested the movement.  
He drew his own sword and charged forward. The dragon's head was still raised and, ready to breath fire on them once more, never saw his attack. The sword went deep into the dragon's chest and without hesitation Dilandau pulled on the sword, willing it to cut through the lungs. The sharp blade parted flesh and soft tissue like a hot knife through butter. The dragon, only now feeling the attack roared and instinctively lashed out with his forearm. The ordeal took less than five seconds.  
Dilandau was flung into a nearby tree, his body slumped at its base. That dragon's action had been too little, too late however. Already ichor vapor rose from the wound, the scales crackling and turning to dust. A death keen rose from a disintegrated throat into the silent night. It left nothing but a dragenergist in its wake.  
Dilandau groaned from where he'd been thrown. He hadn't expected the dragon to react like that. A cough raked his body and with disembodied feeling Dilandau absently noted he'd coughed up blood. He stood up, abet shakily, and walked slowly to where the energist lay. This is what she'd risked her life for. He risked his life to follow her for this. Dilandau closed his eyes, and silently laid his sword down. Why had he risked his life? Dilandau hadn't planned on that stunt that happened less than a minute ago. He should've let her walk to her death. Answers did not mean that much to him...  
His muscles complained every step of the walk as he made his way back to Zorya. She was still in the state he'd left her in, fallen on the forest floor. his voice soft, hesitant. Had he done it all that for nothing? Had she died? He waited, listened for anything that might come from her body. Then he heard it, soft as the wind in the trees above them.  
Fire... the fire... the fire... the fire... the fire... yes... fire... yes... fire... take me... fire... take me home... she chanted in a whisper over and over. Dilandau would've taken a step back if his muscles had let him. _Fire? But why is she? She wanted the fire to come to her? To engulf her..._ For the second time in his life, Dilandau felt his nerves rattle as he watched her glazed eyes.  
It was all too much for him though, Dilandau was after all only human. His body refused to allow anymore punishment be given to it and shut down. He felt his knees weaken first then the rest of his muscles. Stupid, stupid girl, he gritted out between his teeth, struggling to remain standing.  
Something he said must've snapped her out of the fire induced trance. She blinked, and her eyes unclouded. The fire... where did it go? Where are you?! Take me home! she shouted, not aware of his presence.  
Fool, the dragon nearly had you- he snarled at her, his knees threatening to give out on him as well as his mind. He felt so tired, he just wanted to rest but if he did...  
Zorya's eyes widened as she realized she was not alone. She turned her head and focused her eyes on him. For a moment Dilandau could feel the anger, the fear, the hatred in her soul burn through him. And then it faded.   
_Stupid... stupid... girl, _were the last of his thoughts before he lost all consciousness.  
  
  



	17. Part 16-Dangerous Waters

## 

The Hunt: Part 16  
-ZibbelCoot  
  
Disclaimer/Claimer:   
All Escaflowne characters, places and such are ©1996, ©1998, ©1999 TV Tokyo, Sunrise. English adaptation ©1998 AnimeVillage.com and the dub version they tried to pass off as anime belongs to Fox I guess. However, Zorya Pele, Syrun, Galese, Takaru/Ricpen, Latro, King Kaele, Korent (as well as the places Celet and Hiwero) are my mine so ask if you want to use them. The song (the English and translation) is also mine so please don't use it without asking! And I don't own Mickey Mouse, I just needed a quick reference.  
  
Author's notes:   
Same as before, happens 2 1/2 years after Escaflowne: A Girl in Gaea.   
When inspiration strikes, it strikes with a vengeance. Now for the warning: THERE IS NUDITY IN THIS PART. Hence the R rating now however, if this was made into a Fanmanga (Mother Love!!!) or an actual anime it could be done tastefully with water ripples, plants, arms and other body parts/objects (à la Neon Genesis Evangelion Shinji beer can!). So if you don't wanna see nudity come back at part 17.  
Also, I'd like to hear your feedback about this story! I love seeing how many people read my story and the past reviews but without any new feedback I don't know if I should go on with this story or not. A miet is a Gaean unit of time, approximately thirty seconds.  
  
  
  
  
Zorya had very little time to react and on reflex struggled to catch his falling body. She let out a small oof' as he landed in her arms for the most part. _What is he doing here? What did he do?_ Zorya could smell the dragon's blood on him as well as seared grass. The fire, she barely whispered and remembered what had happened.  
The fire had called to her again, hadn't it? Or had she hoped too much and merely imagined it? But, what happened and why are you here?  
That wasn't really what she was thinking about though. All that occupied her mind was how he'd appeared out of nowhere and was now unconscious next to her. _He might die. No, he's Dilandau, he won't die. He has those dragonslayers to live for._ Letting out a grunt of effort, Zorya managed to roll him over onto his uninjured.  
She checked the armor on his front, and aside from the dragon ichor and one patch of his own blood she couldn't see any other visible injuries. There were three claw marks etched into the armor now, but they didn't puncture it. She moved to his face next and it startled her. He looked the same as when she'd escaped from her bathroom, almost peaceful and not quite so psychotic.  
Okay, cue freaky music here, she forced a laugh softly, trying to lighten the feeling of foreboding that had overcome her. Well, Dilandau I guess you'll live although. She pinched her nose with both her right index and thumb. You're going to need a bath before you rejoin your dragonslayers. I think **you** can do that when you wake up.  
She shook away the images that came to mind, of Dilandau waking up in the middle of being washed and then threatening her with every torture he could think of. She got up softly and prepared to make a fire. Twilight already darkened the sky, making the double moons even brighter in the sky above them.  
_Would the fire have taken me home? Or done something else entirely?  
  
  
_ Within the small room Syrun frowned. He almost had her then! She would've been brought back and the sacrifice completed. Sora would be back with him if it weren't for the interference. Uncharacteristic of the halfling Syrun growled low in his throat, a sound that nearly affirmed his people's claim to being descendants of dragons. That thing... that thing which he had so easily manipulated before had interfered! What happened this time?! a voice interrupted his agitated thoughts.  
Syrun's pale eyes opened and met the sorcerers easily.  
Yes do tell, what is your excuse.  
**He** interfered, again, Syrun sputtered and tried to calm down. If he remained in this state it would do neither him nor the goddess any good... But the General, he'd eluded what suggestions Syrun had given him as if they were nothing but figments of his imagination. _Its gone too far with him. The sorcerers won't be able to bring him back under their control now._ He blinked and remembered the plan from before. Perhaps it was just as well, after all he would be used later. Still it was a shame that the two would be separated. The mystic training Syrun had required him to wonder what would happen if the goddess and General were left to their own vices.  
Isn't there something you can do? Foruma asked gently, aware of Syrun's still agitated face. Sleep was in order as well, as soon as she was on the way to the castle.  
Yes, can't you sing a spell forcing her into the fire? Paruchi's clam voice helped to further soothe Syrun's nerves. The pale haired young man opened his eyes slowly  
Wouldn't she die then? She has to be willing, Foruma said with a bit of uncertainty. Syrun nodded and let his eyes rest on that sorcerer.  
If she believes in the fire she will be relatively unharmed. If she resists it... then i is not likely she'll live for long after it brings her here. That is how she survived the first transfer, she believed she would be saved. However, I could spin another...  
The three remaining sorcerers watched him eagerly, and Syrun was reminded of hungry griffon chicks waiting for their next meal.   
That would bring her to you for sure. It would be a simple calling spell but it would guide her to the castle. _And it will bring the General as well.  
  
  
_ After seeing to Dilandau, and making sure he wouldn't roll into the small fire she built, Zorya went off into the forest. She was not a fool however and took small measured strides that made barely any noise against the soft grass that crumpled beneath her boots.  
They could be stuck in the forest for a while if Dilandau had any internal injuries. _And I have no clue how to help him. Now where did I tie up the sorrel?_ Zorya turned around within the dark forest, her eyes on the dark lush canopy above her then to her right. She was at the lake again, which caused her to frown. The horse was tied at a tree after the lake but, she couldn't have passed him.  
She turned around and stood in place for a moment, to get her bearings straight. He's over there and the lake's here. The horse should be there, she mumbled to herself. Zorya began for the general direction of the unconscious General and didn't see the slight ripples beneath the lake that was so calm only seconds before...  
Zorya carefully scanned the thick tree trunks for any splash of dark red that could be her horse. The occasional distant dragon roar could be heard and each time that happened Zorya nearly jumped into the air. What had convinced her to come out here in the first place?  
So help me if Galese simply ran off with another . We'll see if **she** likes slaying dragons, Zorya grumbled angrily now, her focus and attention elsewhere.  
So entrenched in her own thoughts Zorya nearly tripped over a small rock. Her arms flailed temporarily as she steadied herself and her foot kicked the errant stone away from her path. Zorya would've continued back to the camp but her foot halted in mid air as the stone hit a tree trunk with a sickeningly wet slap.  
She looked about her and faintly recognized the trees. A few branches were out of place but other than that... That was of course before she saw the branch the horse had been tied to. Nothing of the limb remained connected to the tree, the bark scraped from where the branch had been. The pale wood was marred by a bright splash of red, the wetness still drying, sporadic patches already a dark rust color.  
Her stomach heaved as her eyes trailed down the tree, where it appeared a dark root was splattered with the red stuff. The ragged edge of the root suggested it was something other than plant matter and Zorya turned away. Why the hell was this happening to her? She couldn't even leave Dilandau here if she wanted to now!  
A few minutes of deep breaths helped to calm her stomach, even as the metallic odor seeped into her nose. With a resolved last deep breath Zorya faced the grisly remains. She had to salvage what she could, or she'd be forced to rely off whatever the hell psycho boy brought with him. _Although I don't think he'd share anyway._ Zorya fought the urge to retch once more as she picked up half of one of her packs and a bloodied saddle blanket.  
  
  
Celena tried to sleep in the darkness that swallowed her room whole. Something was wrong, she could feel it. _Dilandau? Dilandau? Dilandau answer me... please Dilandau. Don't leave me alone..._ She felt so weak now, like a newborn babe that wailed for its mother.  
_Mother..._ For a moment Celena saw the older woman in her mind's eye. Just before the horrible accident... _Dilandau?_ she gently asked once more and felt a weak mental wall at last. Celena could've easily broken it and invaded his thoughts but chose not to. He was alive, that was all that mattered. She was not alone.  
She felt he was safe for the moment, and could faintly hear an echo of his dreams. Celena expected to recoil in fear or disgust at what she might see through his mind but, tears pricked at her eyes. A woman stood on the edge of a lake, her brilliant silver blue hair cascaded down her back like a princess from a fairy tale. Celena shut her eyes willingly to remember and join her brother with his dream, that memory...  
  
  
The lake surface rippled gently as the wind tickled the mirror surface. He let out a high giggle but insanity failed to color it. Joy, happiness, curiosity, love... he felt all those things, just by watching the lake. Beside him an even higher laugh accompanied his own.  
He turned his eyes, bright garnet and full of life, to meet the blue mirror of his own. Her silvery blond hair came down in loose ringlets and clung to her rosy skin. Momma! Momma I wanna go in the boat this time. Mama! he squealed and ran to the only other person there. Silvery blue hair cascaded down the woman's back in fine strands. Her violet eyes echoed with so many emotions that he couldn't identify them all. The small smile on her face, the way her eyes sparkled at the two children, led him to believe she was truly happy.  
You know we should only go one at a time or the boat will be too heavy.  
That's only because Celena eats too many sweets, he proclaimed quite fiercely which only made his sister cry.  
Momma that's not true! Take it back Dilandau! she yelled at him, though Dilandau grinned lightly.  
Dilandau, that wasn't what a young gentleman would say, his mother said in reproach.  
He averted his eyes from his mother. Her eyes, they didn't look very happy right now. I'm sorry, he said sincerely and could feel his sister's smugness even if he didn't see her face.  
Now let's practice and then we'll all go in the boat. Dilandau come here, Celena watch carefully and I'll take you up next. Dilandau's eyes shot up, joy clouded his mind. He could ignore the stuffy shirt and starched vest he wore or the itching pants his mother forced him into.  
His mother's dress billowed outwards like great drapes from the Asturian palace in Palas. The faint birthmarks, or birthrights if he knew his own heritage better, on her forehead were visible as she tilted her head upwards. Her bangs fell away from her face and she closed her violet eyes. Dilandau half-sprinted, half-jumped to her, his excitement giving him more energy than any eight year old really needed. Her violet eyes opened at the exact right moment and she opened her arms to him. It wasn't easy for her to hold him as he was already as tall as her bosom. She managed though and he guessed it was because of her magic. The magic she promised to teach him one day.  
She smiled at him and Dilandau saw only soft silky feathers all around them. Did he miss it? Had she released her wings that fast? _One day I'll be able to do that,_ Dilandau marveled, even as the familiar feeling of dread settled in his stomach. Each time he tried to release his wings he failed. The fact that Celena hadn't been given the training yet was the only thing that kept Dilandau from not trying at all.  
But I wanna fly Momma! Celena whined plaintively.  
Dilandau smirked as his mother deftly unbuttoned his shirt and turned him in her arms. His smug and triumphant face only seemed to provoke Celena even further.   
Dilandau don't smile like that. You're a gen-  
-tleman and should act like one. If I was a gentleman shouldn't I live in a palace like the knights?  
No one of our line has ever been a knight Dilandau.  
he said incredulously as she pulled his shirt over his head.  
Once, but that was a long time ago, when we had power... All done. Ready? She changed the subject so easily that it took him a few moments to realize that she evaded his questions again. He had barely anytime to continue his questions as she pushed off the ground, her hands on his stomach and arms locked beneath his as Gaea tried to pull him back.  
His mother's will was greater than Gaea's and soared above the ground and Celena. For a moment he was tempted to tease his sister again but didn't. He didn't want to his mother to drop him without warning as punishment. Dilandau wasn't sure how long they flew in the air. Then it happened.  
They circled a patch of the lake and Dilandau thought he saw something move beneath the mirror surface.   
Don't be afraid, they'll come to help you. Do **not** fear them, she whispered into his ears. It was then he couldn't feel her arms holding him up; he was falling...  
  
  
Zorya stared into the fire, worry lines creasing her face. It had been two days since Dilandau had been knocked out cold, and he still hadn't shown any signs of waking up; aside from a while ago when he had moaned then gone quiet again... With a tired sigh, Zorya pulled up her knees to rest her forehead on them. She didn't remember the route to the caste either, and couldn't get there without her horse. It figured some dragon chose to eat it for a snack while she'd been out hunting them. An eye for an eye I guess, she mumbled and propped her chin up on her knees now.  
The fire was small tonight, as she was afraid of anything larger would call to her or attract an animal. The flames licked at the dark sky, wishing to be fed with something, something to keep them immortal. How they wished to be given more kindling, or even the whole forest to feast on.  
What about me? Why didn't you feast on me? she tentatively held one hand out to the fire, half expecting some sort of demon to rise from it and pull her in.  
Instead the warm flames played with her fingers,though never burning her. Puzzled at the warmth she felt without the sweltering pain, Zorya did a very foolish thing. She plunged her hand into the fire.  
She waited and expected to smell burnt flesh at any second or feel the sizzling pain override her nerves. It never happened. Frustrated that the fire was disobeying every possible law of nature, Zorya closed her hand into a fist and waited for it to be burnt from the inside out. Instead she felt the gentle heat warm her hand but, nothing more. Curious now, Zorya pulled her hand out and opened it, palm up.  
She held a small ball of fire there now, right in the palm of her hand.  
  
  
Latro ignored the stench about him, the depressing grey stones that made up the castle's dungeon walls. His deep green eyes unseeing the corridor about him. Tonight was the last night of his punishment. What had he been punished for though, speaking with the princess?_  
_ He could still hear her voice, as if she were there in the bowls of the castle with him. And instead of the putrid smell of the dungeon latrines he could only breath her scent; the roses and strawberries.  
Latro would've been content to just stay in his reverie, of his last vision of her. Of his... dare he say his princess? The blissful vision was shattered as screams of agony echoed off the dank stone walls. He brought his head up his sword drawn as quickly as a dragon breathed fire. The wails of women and cries of anguished men continued to haunt the walls until Latro started for his post's exit.  
A clamor of footsteps could barely be heard above the wails and Latro steeled himself against the possibility that the castle was being invaded. Instead of grey and brown armor however, familiar muted blue black dragon armor entered the room. Latro blinked in surprise, not quite sure of what was happening now. Korent? Ryuon? What's going on?  
There's no time to explain. We have to find Lord Dilandau, Ryuon said quickly and threw a cautious look over his shoulder.  
You haven't seen him recently have you Latro? Korent persisted. Latro looked between the two, who's swords were drawn but kept looking to the latrines' entrance. Korent's ice blue eyes and Ryuon's dark violet eyes watched him between cautious glances at the exit.  
No. Why what's happened to Master Dilandau? Fear nearly seeped into his voice but the wails continued to cover any unneeded emotion he added to his words. Ryuon and Korent exchanged a glance before finally locking Latro's eyes with their own.  
  
  
  
  
The falling sensation stopped and Dilandau didn't know where he was, only that he was alone. He'd called out to them, to his mother and sister, to anyone to help him and they hadn't. He wasn't like Celena dammit, he wasn't needy. He could live alone. But as the darkness surrounded him, his fears did as well. He'd always be alone. His mother left, his father left... Celena would leave him, the slayers would leave him. Just like Jajuka, Dallet, Guimel, Migel and Folken.  
No! No! I am not alone! Not alone!  
He tried to grin, to show he was strong. No, he'd never be alone. Death was his constant companion, with the flames and chaos as his comrades. Yes, the fires... the fire. His scene of harmony suddenly shifted to the last dragon he had slain. Why had he slain it? To spare someone's life?  
But the fire... the fire had called to them...  
Dilandau's eyes snapped wide open, the pupils dilated then shrunk to tiny dots of black. For a moment he could only see blobs of color but, that soon sharpened into something he might have mistaken for a dream. The scene did not disturb him as it might have others, a fire filled his vision. He looked around the fire though and saw **her**, holding something.  
He was about to close his eyes when he saw what she was holding. A ball of light, of reds, oranges and yellows. The color of flames. His mouth opened as he tried to say something, accuse her of being some sort of demon. The look on her face was anything but however. She looked interested, curious as to the flame in her hand. For the moment, he would be silent, and observe his prey.  
She sighed and dropped the ball into the base of the fire, which heightened slightly but nothing more. Dilandau yawned involuntarily, drawing her eyes to his. You're finally up.  
So? Where are we and for how long?  
Still in the forest, for two days.  
What? Why didn't you leave-  
She shook her head, as if reprimanding him. Number one, some dragon decided to eat my horse. Without it I have no clue where to go. Number two, you were unconscious. Dilandau shut his mouth. He would've only expected his slayers to do something like that. And if I went back without you no doubt your slayers would have my head, she added after he said nothing. Dilandau racked his mind for some sort of comeback but found it blank as a slate. You do know the way out of here, right?  
He couldn't believe how weak his voice sounded. _Don't tell me I'm still sore too._ He tried to prop himself up and found it took all of his strength to do so. That meant one thing: he'd be relying off his prey to give him back his strength. That was something no hunter ever did, certainly something no dragonslayer would ever considered doing. His red eyes closed, as he tried to think of something positive in this situation. _That shield must've used more of my energy than I thought. I have to put my life in her hands for now, there's nothing else I can do_. Some tiny portion of his brain rejected that, told him he could leave on his own horse he'd stowed away and kill her. He rejected that however. This was the best course of action.  
Are you all right?  
I'm fine. I just need a day or two to regain my strength. Then I'll leave. She nodded, as if ignoring how he said **I**'ll leave' and not **we**'ll leave'.  
So, you think you can walk and such?'  
his voice annoyed as he tried to think, his eyes still closed.  
her voice was soft and Dilandau surveyed the small camp' more closely. Zorya refused to look at him and Dilandau didn't exactly care about that until she spoke once more. Then can you go take a bath. You smell pretty foul.  
  
  
  
Syrun released another breath of air as he felt her release the ball of flames. He needed her to trust it, or the sacrifice would not be completed on time. I don't see why we even bother keeping him. Zongi's going to fetch the goddess anyway, Syrun heard Garufo's quiet muttering. The halfling chose to ignore the sorcerer however and focused on Zorya.  
He felt her calm at the thought of the fire and a smile of relief filled Syrun's face. She is ready for another binding spell if necessary. Otherwise I will call her, he interrupted the sorcerers, his voice easily overpowered their own.  
His pale blue eyes opened and saw two of the four sorcerers at the other end of the room. Only Paruchi looked at him and nodded at the job well done. And Galese?  
I can not attempt to tamper with her. She may be more damaged than the goddess when pulled through the flames, Syrun said in a near apologetic voice. I will call the goddess?  
Of course and continue to work on that dragonslayer. Soon they will all fall and Celet will be left defenseless and the goddess ripe for the sacrifice, Paruchi said with a smug smile. Syrun repressed the urge to sigh and shake his head. The four could not possibly understand the powers they hoped to unleash... Garufo, I need to assist Foruma with controlling the ex-councilmen. Keep an eye on him. Syrun said nothing, nor did Garufo at that command. The second Paruchi opened the door however it was apparent Foruma's news had not gone over well with the castle folk.  
  
  
Celena's deep peaceful slumber was rudely awaken and she nearly fell from her oversized chair. Had something happened to Dilandau? She reached out and gently felt his mental wall, stronger than before but, she could feel... _Dilandau, no... Oh Dilandau no..._ Celena bit down on her lower lip in agitation. This could not be happening...  
She shook her head and forced herself not to think about it. All that mattered was that Celena felt he was all right. The sister of the general stood up gracefully, ready to open the door to her room. The sounds that woke her up were still echoing through the thick wooden door to her chambers. For a moment she almost thought that Hiwero had invaded but she did not hear the familiar war cry of the dragonslayers.  
She flung the door to her room open and watched as guards ran down the halls, while women wept and old men cried by their wives' sides. What's happened?! she called to one. They ignored her however and with a frustrated look on her face, Celena rushed off to the only people who would tell her something.  
Finding one of the informed people proved to be nearly as difficult as trying to get something out of the wailing women. She could faintly make out the words king', traitor' and kill them all' amongst the cries of anguish. Celena was sure she'd run all over the castle before she finally caught sight of Gatty just descending a staircase to the lower dungeon complex. Celena ran after him and stopped at the doorway at the top of the stairs.  
she called out, her voice hoarse from running from her room to their quarters. The ash blond haired boy's eyes widened somewhat as he saw her in the doorway.  
Lady Celena!  
Gatty, what... what happened? The look of surprise on his face was quickly clouded over by anger and sadness. _Sadness? Gatty what's the matter? What don't you want to tell me?_  
You haven't heard? The king, the king passed away Celena. They just found the body and they suspect-  
  
  
Ehetwoh's eyes watched the shore with eagle eyes. Zongi called to them, told his kind that a flame haired goddess was in the area and that she had to be captured. The last time he'd seen her was last night but she had stared at a tree and not approached the water at all.  
The merman was afraid at first, who was he to incite a goddess' wrath? _But her powers are gone, Zongi will restore her powers with the sorcerers._ Ehetwoh was not completely convinced about that however. The sorcerers, under Lord Folken, enslaved his race. Who was he to believe the liars? Through Zongi's persuasions the water dwellers and beastmen were given some rights at least.  
That's the only reason I help Zongi now, the merman thought and blinked his second pair of eyelids beneath the water then resurfaced silently. She was there on the far shore of the lake, ready to enter the cold water. He watched her just like he had yesterday and two days ago, her form a stark pale color against the dark trees behind her. She held something about her and in one hand but as two days ago she would remove it and enter the cool water. Ehetwoh tilted his head to the side slightly, pity for the goddess welling within him. It was not up to him what the sorcerers would do, if the even kept their word at all.   
It was s pity the goddess hadn't explored the other side of the lake, where hot springs rested in caves and he never would've seen her. The same thermal subterranean rivers that fueled the hot springs ran beneath the lake and heated it somewhat. The increase in temperature was no more than five to seven degrees at most but, it was something. It was enough to ensure no warm-blooded land dweller wold freeze to death, provided they didn't stay in the water too long. Ehetwoh set his face with grim determination and ducked beneath the surface. He could wait a little longer, wait for the ready call from his brethren downstream, ready to escort the goddess to a Hiwero outpost.  
She took one step in, and he waited. He could wait as long as he needed to. After all that was a water dweller's life, waiting for the right opportunity no matter what it concerned. The merman allowed his body to sink deeper into the lake and he slowly swam for the shore.  
  
  
The cold water shocked the skin of her ankles but Zorya took another step in, a look thrown over her shoulder to the tree branch with her towel' (the now clean saddle blanket from the sorrel) on it. Her armor and what remained of her thick cloak (which was still stained with horse blood) were behind the tree at its base. The saddle blanket swayed gently in the steadily warming breeze around her. A sudden cool wind blew her hair into her face, preventing her from catching the slight wake out towards the east shore of the lake; the wake that was caused by something that submerged fairly quickly. Zorya walked further into the clear water, fears from her childhood resurfacing. Fears of the deep and unknown, of sharks and monsters that could drag her under in the time it took to blink.  
Oh what the hell, its not like there's anything here. And **he** won't wake up anytime soon, she said softly and stayed close to the shallow end for a few minutes. She scrubbed at her skin and hair with what little Gaean soap she had left. The majority of her supplies were probably in the belly of some dragon, along with the horse she borrowed'. The morning sky brightened around her and a soft push of water against her legs as she submerged her head was all the warning she received that she was **not** alone.  
  
  
Dilandau grumbled as he made his way through the forest. First she complained that he snored, then that he ate like a wild beast and then that he smelled worse than some sewer rat. He didn't know what the last one was but, he bet it was an extremely malodorous creature. Something that was certainly not fit to compare him to.  
Now agitated, he pulled at the clasps of his armor, concentrating more on them than the forest he walked through. He managed to take off the white overcoat piece and pulled off the breastplate without too much trouble and had just taken off the rest of his upper torso's armor when he decided to finally look at his surroundings.  
He'd found he small lake they'd passed the day they hunted the dragon. Hd faintly recalled Zorya mentioning it as well from the day before when she had been looking for the remains of her horse and found nothing more than a bloodied saddle blanket and half a bag of supplies not worth saving. The lake however, wasn't empty. Zorya was in it, her back to him as she just stood in one place beneath the water, her shoulders and head just barely above the surface.  
_ So this is where you ran off to and left me to fend off the dragons. I must not be the only sewer rat' here._ Dilandau parted his lips in a smile, ready to come out with some crude remark but stopped. The grin remained, as he dropped the white coat and breast plate, along with the rest of his armor that he lugged to the lake. This could prove to be quite amusing, especially since he never conceded the hunt, well not entirely.  
Dilandau looked around, not letting her out of his sight completely, and found a nice tree to lean against. His grin widened,Yes this will be very amusing...  
  
  
Zorya opened her eyes. She could've sworn she'd heard something behind her. Cautiously, Zorya turned her head around and quickly checked around her. No, everything was just as she left it, except. What was that touch of red? And was that... white? Drawing her arms around herself protectively, Zorya tried to tread the lake's water.  
Albatou, is that you? she called out, half of her hoping it wasn't him, the other hoping it was. She did not want to deal with Dilandau and** another** guy; especially not in the lake.  
You should be more careful. A merman might snatch you up and drag you under, his callous voice rang clear over the water's surface. What irritated her was the smugness in it though, she could just picture the silver haired boy smirking at her from behind some tree. And what would I tell the king about his princess substitute, eh Zorya?  
Look, just throw me the saddle blanket and I'll leave.  
You mean this? He stepped out of the forest now, maybe twenty feet from her. Zorya stopped treading the water and tried to move out deeper. All she knew about him, how he did **nothing** without his slayers and how they would do anything for him, faltered. He didn't look all that trustworthy now, even with the preference she assumed he had. To add to her distrust was his appearance. He was shirtless, as if he'd been ready to bathe, and dangling her precious towel' from his left hand. Come and get it.  
Just give it to me, please?  
Afraid to come out of the water?  
No, I... just give it!  
Do you want me to swim out there and give it to you?  
NO! Stay back! Or else-  
Or else you'll what? Dilandau replied, the grin not leaving his face. It was about then that Zorya's face turned as red as a tomato, a few shades brighter than her hair.  
This is the thanks I get for making sure you didn't die?! I'm sure the king, hell any of your slayers would've acted more grateful you little jerk!  
Jerk? That's not nice Zorya, he taunted further, beginning to swing the towel back and forth. Are you afraid of me? his tone was aloof now though, it didn't have the edge he'd used in the previous taunts.  
You... you... asshole! Just give me the towel! she shouted at him. He blinked. That was all he did in response to her little fit. That perhaps infuriated her even more.  
You didn't answer my question, his tone was serious now, his arms folded over his chest, the towel still in his hands.  
Give me the towel! The grin left his face and was replaced by a menacing frown.  
Answer the question. Zorya tried to take a step back and had the pleasure of being submerged for a moment as her feet lost touch with the bottom. Sputtering as she came up for air, Zorya ignored seaweed brush against her leg. _Seaweed in a lake? Yes, its normal, don't panic._  
Fine! I'm terrified of you, is that the answer you want? Now give me the towe-  
She submerged a second time, this time not because of her footing. She felt the slimy seaweed brush her leg again, this time it felt like it was pulling her. She popped up at the surface again, her face no longer bright red. In fact she could've cared less if her whole entire high school stood at the lake's shores. Fear made her discard the formalities between them,Dil-Dilandau please, please give me the towel.  
She struggled to swim a few feet forward at the same time as she covered herself. Dilandau's smirk didn't return. He stared down at her coldly, his eyes frozen bits of blood. She managed to get a solid footing and tried to walk out a bit, pausing before it got too shallow to hide herself. However, she felt the seaweed tickling her heels every inch of the way. Dilandau... what do mermen look like? her voice hushed and she tried hard not to shake as she fought the urge to look behind her.  
There aren't any here. His voice was cold as he stared he kept his eyes locked with hers.  
Are there dragons in here?  
his tone was that of an adult telling a child who should've known better.  
Then what the hell is pulling on my le- she didn't get to finish screaming as she was dragged under water at a speed she couldn't reach if she was swimming. She saw Dilandau smirk for a moment at her discomfort and then his face had blanked. She couldn't see anything now, the water dredged up by whatever was pulling her. Zorya sputtered beneath the surface and struggled to break it, to get more air. Whatever had her had the same idea and loosened it's hold on her. It was enough for her to kick free and break the surface. And for the first time since she'd arrived on the strange world, she was never more relieved to see Dilandau's face. she shouted, waving her hands, trying to get his attention. He had run along the bank and was nearly parallel with her. The towel!  
You're worried about a towel when some merman is going to steal you away to feed his young?  
Zorya's face blanked and went a horrible white color before she was dragged under again. This time however she saw the face of her kidnapper. His face and body weren't how the fairy tale books had said he'd look. He was hideous with pieces of weeds and dead fish sticking out of his hair. Zorya tried to punch at him, to try and do something but couldn't. His fists held hers, while his some other appendage held her legs. His mouth moved, forming words but Zorya was too panic stricken to try and make them out.  
The next thing she knew, blue blood filled the water and someone was pushing her away. She broke the surface, gasping for air. Zorya knew it was Dilandau who had swam out to kill the thing, and she grabbed for him. For the moment he was more concerned with the merthing than with her towel and-  
She grabbed it, quickly wrapping the soaked cloth around her. Not that it would do much good but it was better than nothing. Zorya ran, or rather, trudged out of the water as quickly as possible, only stopping when she was on solid ground out of the water's reach. She watched as the water bubbled and foamed, with a bright blue liquid in the water along with red... blood? _the idiot didn't get himself hurt again... did he?_ Concern flooded Zorya and she took a step forward, expecting to see the familiar spikes of silver pop out of the water any second now. One bubble, two bubbles... nothing.  
_How the hell am I supposed to get back to the castle now?!_ her voice soft fear within his name, hoping the merman hadn't actually won.  
She didn't hear the soft footsteps behind her, the swishing of wet sand as something moved it. Zorya **did** feel the cold clammy hand on her shoulder however. She whirled around and slapped her attacker, or ahem, rescuer as was the case. Dilandau was unprepared, or simply allowed her to slap him, one hand on her shoulder as she shook uncontrollably.  
I warned you about the lake- he retorted, the cruel grin back and uncaring for what she had just gone through. She could've cared less if he was a dragonslayer and had gone through all this before, she wasn't and wasn't supposed to! She was suppose to be sitting in a class right now, learning about supply and demand, calculus and everything but this!  
You asshole! Do you have any idea of what you put me through? I'm so scared and angry I could scream at you and all you'd do is just grin. What sort of psycho are you? You enjoy seeing someone weak and beneath your power hm? You make me sick, though her half-sobs were broken by the anger and fear beneath her words. Zorya closed her eyes now, as tears threatened to overcome her. For that brief moment she thought she'd been all alone, with no one to help her. Hell, Dilandau was better than nothing even if he did freak her out. She did the only thing her mind emotionally accepted. One hand still held the towel around her, she fell into Dilandau, one hand clutched at his shoulder. She didn't want to be alone here, not with the flames and the water trying to kill her. Zorya knew the dragon's flames **would** have killed her those distant days before but, that was only because she was looking back on it.  
She cried openly now, not caring that Dilandau was frozen in disgust or shock. She needed to get it out of her system, and neither Celena nor Galese were there to pour it out on. Dilandau, well, he would just have to do. It took Dilandau a good two miets before he lightly placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
  
Dilandau froze like an Earth deer in the headlights. He'd expected her to scream, yell curse at him, maybe even try to kick him again. Anything that would allow him to act in self defense and end the hunt right here and now. Instead she'd screamed at him briefly and then flung herself onto his chest.** End it... Send her away...** Dilandau narrowed his eyes at the scenery behind her and forced those thoughts to return to whatever place they'd come from. As her soaked form shook against him slightly.  
That was something the General of the Dragonslayers was never trained for, never even prepared for. He could remember though, before being a dragonslayer how his father had held his mother when she cried. When she cried about him going to war... **Just kill her and be done with it, end the hunt! End it NOW!** Dilandau tried to fight the part of his mind that screamed at him.  
Innocent blood, it had never bothered him before. Why was it bothering him now? He shouldn't be bothered by it at all! His hands went to her shoulders, ready to move to her neck. Strangle or snap it, two very good methods. As her body shook against him, Dilandau was fraught with emotions, emotions that had never reared their heads before now. He closed his eyes in consternation, giving up in defeat. He'd allowed the hunt to go on for too long and couldn't kill his prey now, not even if he got his answers possibly... It was just like the dilemma of the hunters who tried to kill the unicorn, they'd hunt it for years only to find the graceful and beautiful beast was too great a prize for them to kill. _I'll have to make sure Ryuon or Latro does it for me. That solves the problem._  
She stopped her sniffling then, her head bowed, not meeting his gaze. You know, her tone forcibly lighter. If you just gave me back my towel none of this would've happened. She brushed at her eyes with her free hand, beginning to walk away from him. And another thing, I don't care if you bathe with your slayers but I don't bathe with anyone, especially not you! Have some modesty for goodness sake and some consideration. She was trying to sound harsh but Dilandau didn't feel the venom that was usually in her words.  
I don't bathe with my slayers, his voice tried to sound reprimanding. His cheek tingled slightly from her slap before, a slap that Dilandau would've struck any other person down for daring to strike him.  
Yea, sure you don't. You probably do everything else with them too, she grumbled under her breath and walked away in the wet towel.  
_ Now what was that supposed to mean? _Dilandau forced himself to look way to concentrate on something other than her or the hunt. He pulled off one soggy boot, and then the next, along with his sword's scabbard. It would be horrible if it rusted, especially after all these years of use.Dilandau undid the clasps on his wet pants and quickly took them off, laying them on some rock to dry. He certainly didn't care if she watched, there wasn't any shame in it. Still, that slayers comment nagged him. Free of all restraints Dilandau headed back into the water, having no qualms about being somewhere in which he'd killed something.  
He closed his eyes and began to swim out toward the center.Something nagged at the back of his mind, something he wasn't quite sure of. Why didn't he get his answers just now? Certainly he could've pulled them from her with little effort but...  
Dilandau tried to shrug off the feeling and gently tested his mind's powers. He felt Celena, her mind too preoccupied to notice his own gentle push. She was distraught, angry, afraid. A lazy smirk pulled at his lips as he stopped swimming. So, she'd been afraid he was gone. Though Dilandau failed to admit it, he might very well feel just as Celena did. He could barely remember ever being apart from her, except ten years ago after their mother died... Dilandau tried to push that memory aside, of the fear and loneliness that filled him those terrifying two years in the barren lands without her. The feelings were replaced with new ones, recent ones and Dilandau cursed quite loudly across the lake's surface.  
Despite all he did to stop thinking about Zorya his mind went back to her, to when he spotted her in the lake. Something was out of place, something that wasn't supposed to be. When it hit him Dilandau submerged briefly and came up coughing the cold lake water. She'd said his name, not General or Albatou but she'd said is name... But she was so afraid each time she'd said it. _She called out of fear... Fear... Fear is such a strong emotion..._ Dilandau had seen fear on the faces of everyone he killed, he reveled in it. Not now, Dilandau wanted anything but to see it now._  
  
  
_ Zorya couldn't believe the nerve of Dilandau. She made sure he didn't die and nearly being dragged off by some merman was the thanks she got? _I'm glad I kneed him when I had the chance_, her thoughts full of anger. She still remembered how he had sounded, all high and squeaky; just like Mickey Mouse. _Yea if you can picture mickey mouse threatening to kill someone._  
She pushed her way through the bushes and small trees to find her armor in one nice neat pile, just as she'd left it. Still she'd expected him to do something worse when she fell into his arms, well when she grabbed him and then he put his hands on her shoulders. But he hadn't, he'd actually been a normal person, almost a gentleman... She quickly picked up the armor, intending to carry it back to the camp to put it on rather than risk being seen by Dilandau.  
But why had she broken down right then and there? Sure she could've waited to get back to camp and then sob to her little heart's content. I am such an idiot, she mumbled to herself, one hand still holding up the towel, the other hauling the armor over one shoulder.  
It was almost too much for her to bear. Too many things happening at once and she couldn't adjust to all of it. _Its all the fire's fault. I would be at home and fine if it weren't for the fire-_  
**Trust us, you are still our salvation. Trust our fire goddess-**  
Then why did you try and kill me!? Zorya shouted out loud to the forest. Her sudden outburst sent birds flying from their perches, the animals in the underbrush frozen as if a dragon itself roared. The voice was silent which only added fuel to Zorya's anger. She was put through this hell on Gaea because of **it**. Zorya dropped the armor temporarily to throw the ragged cloak around her shoulders. The forest had taken on a cold wind and she didn't like it. No point in getting sick just so he could gloat over how weak she was.  
  



	18. Part 17-Fallen Heroes

## 

The Hunt: Part 17  
-ZibbelCoot  
  
Disclaimer/Claimer:   
All Escaflowne characters, places and such are ©1996, ©1998, ©1999 TV Tokyo, Sunrise. English adaptation ©1998 AnimeVillage.com and the dub version they tried to pass off as anime belongs to Fox I guess. However, Zorya Pele, Syrun, Galese, Takaru/Ricpen, Rihae, Latro, King Kaele, Korent (as well as the places Celet and Hiwero) are my mine so ask if you want to use them. The song (the English and translation) is also mine so please don't use it without asking!  
  
Author's notes:   
Same as before, happens 2 1/2 years after Escaflowne: A Girl in Gaea.   
A real author's note! Wow! Anyway a dragon nymph is an immature dragon between the stage of hatchling and young adult. I made this up and with all the nymph stuff already in Escaflowne I figured why not. Besides for the water dragons it sort of sounds right. Flashbacks are dispersed throughout this part so you can get a better idea of what happened in the past and why the different characters are the way they are.  
The line you toy in blood I borrowed from Shakespeare's Hamlet. If you know what the line means then, kudos to you! Otherwise I'll post what it means next chapter.  
To enhance the mood for part of the story you may want to get the Crazy for this Girl MP3 and play it when you read this sentence, Zorya sat behind him, the pouch with the dragenergist at her hip. Why? Because when I wrote it that song started playing and it fit. Its not required, just an enhancement to the story.  
Oh well it seems the story is going to earn its R rating (or not, I'm being on the safe side). Huge thanks go out to my two betas (Adam the bunny checker and Sandra the overall beta) and everyone (Vanessa, Mother Love, Golden Eagle, Sora-chan, Robin, Tuna, Dreamer get extra kudos) for their support. I hope you enjoy this, I worked extremely hard on it. It seems The Hunt finally earns its Romance category as well. So this is dedicated to everyone who's waited patiently for something between Dilandau and Zorya to happen.  
Coincidences strike again! This time they were so freaky they get their own section here. Anyway I went to go see Hannibal with my friend and while we were waiting for it to start we started talking about our fanfics. I mentioned something about Dilandau and how I would get him to burn down something and when I finished I looked up at the screen. Up there in huge letters was, I have made FIRE!-Tom Hanks Castaway. If that's not freaky enough, when I was watching Hannibal it was almost like watching certain parts of The Hunt on the big screen. And I never saw Hannibal or read the book before yesterday! But the refrigerator scene! That was exactly what Dilandau did to Zorya before the sorcerers interrupted!  
One more interesting side note... Has anyone noticed Zorya has only called Dilandau by his first name when she's afraid? Hm? The rest of the time she's called him Albatou or General.   
  
  
  
  
Rihae hovered above the lake, her wings beat slowly as she waited and hoped. It couldn't be possible... he had to have their birthright! He had to or all was for nothing. Dilandau didn't cry out as he fell, his back smooth and unbroken by anything of legend...  
At last Rihae could wait no longer and brought her wings close to her body. She shot downward like a falling stone, the water of the lake loomed before the two and heralded their deaths. _No, he cannot die._ Her hands found her son's slim arms and her wings spread wide. For a few seconds they continued to fall but she beat her wings in quick succession until they rose above the lake's surface once more. A soft piteous noise came from below her and Rihae hazarded a glance at her boy.  
Water streamed down his face, his garnet eyes closed to the world. A frown gripped at her as she held onto his arms tightly. _Impure blood... how could you even think of trying to become one of us? Leave... Leave us and never return._ The elders' words rang in her ears. For years she tried to pretend that never happened, tried to pretend it was another's life. As time past her by however it was no mistake that Gaea itself would show her the reality that was her life. Impure blood was not tolerated among the Draconians.  
Her own children lacked that which ostracized her all over Gaea except in Fanelia's royal court. Rihae's violet eyes closed in anger at her ancestor who had let their lust rule them instead of a level intellectual mind. Dilandau's voice wavered as he fought to control his emotions.  
Its all right Dilandau, we'll try again another time. Do you want to go into the boat and sail across the lake now? she forced herself to smile, forced herself to show him nothing was wrong. Dilandau grinned up at her, the tears already dry from his face as they landed. Celena watched the two, silent as ever. _You'll get your turn love, just as soon as I'm sure he has our gift._  
Gently Rihae dropped her son to the ground as her own feet brushed the soft grass. The feathers shot from her and littered the air about them as out of season snow flakes. No gentle laughter filled the air with the feathers however and both children were silent, as if they'd failed her in some way.  
Celena, Dilandau, a ride out on the lake is in order. Come now, the weariness in her voice was masked by a forced cheeriness that she'd lapsed into far too often for her piece of mind. The suggestion brightened both children's face and Celena raced passed her brother and mother for the boat. A genuinely happy smile graced Rihae's face at her daughter's retreating back. The girl would be beautiful when she was a grown woman, and even if Dilandau did not have their rights than perhaps she did.  
A gentle tug on her dress made Rihae look down, into the practically shattered face of her son. Fresh tears were in his eyes, his lips trembling as he fought with all his might not to cry. M-m-momma, did I make you sad? Are you mad at me? Please momma don't be mad or sad!  
Dilandau, nothing you could ever do would make me angry, or sad, she said gently and kneeled down so her eyes were level with his own.  
B-b-but my wings, Dilandau sniffled at her. Rihae smiled gently at him and pushed a few errant strands of silver hair away from his face.  
They'll come to you in time, when you are ready. Such is the toil of the impure Dilandau. He continued to sniffle and his mother's fingers eased away his tears, though she could do nothing for the short breaths he was taking.  
  
Of course, come now. Celena's waiting for us. She stood then and held her hand out to her son. Her son with the innocent eyes of the gentlest creature though they were the color of blood, or a beautiful garnet depending upon the light, and his hair the color of a sword's tempered steel... _Stop that, there have been no warriors in our line for hundreds of years. Dilandau will be no exception_, Rihae convinced herself as Dilandau put his hand in hers.  
Hand in hand the two walked for the lake's edge where destiny awaited them.  
  
  
Zorya shivered beneath the armor in the dark forest. She'd been in such a rush to get dressed and save what little dignity she had left from Dilandau that she hadn't dried off completely. _That was pointless, he's not even back yet._ Fear nipped at the back of Zorya's mind and she tried to push it away. _He wouldn't leave, he couldn't I mean... What am I talking about he would leave me here to get eaten by the dragons._  
Her hair felt like icicles as she turned her head at the sound of bushes and tree branches pushed aside. It took all of Zorya's self restraint not to breath a sigh of relief at the sight of Dilandau as he entered the little camp area; that and the fact her teeth had begun to chatter. What little that was left of her dark green cloak wasn't the best protection against the cold. Dilandau didn't look at her however as he entered the camp, his bulky breastplate and armor over one shoulder along with his white over layer.  
Silence fell between them as he dropped his burden opposite her and sat down on the ground, his eyes not meeting hers at first. Which for Zorya was just as well.  
Zorya found herself staring at him despite her frantic desire not to. He was a General in a war for how many years and not one scar marred his pale and flawless skin. _How's that possible? Don't guys want scars so they can have My scar's bigger than yours! contests?_ If men confused Zorya before, Dilandau only deepened her confusion.  
She wasn't sure how long she stared at him, only that she finally snapped out of whatever daze the lake's chilled waters induced and found his dark red eyes locked on her.  
  
  
Kuaru followed Refina down a twisted staircase that supposedly lead to the outpost's inner courtyard. The place that held... Kuaru nearly gasped as his eyes fell upon the outpost's second treasure. Blood covered the ground and pooled into stagnant puddles that drew flies by the hundreds. That was not what made him gasp however, it was the hulking mass of tenderized meat that rested in the courtyard's center. Rivers of blood ran all over it, and he could see half absorbed bodies scattered across its surface.  
I've done as you instructed, although finding willing volunteers took some time, Refina said with a smile. A smile that reminded him of that General. Gods, what would happen if the two ever met? A shiver of fear ran down his spine and he walked into the courtyard. It was healing... slowly but surely it was healing itself.   
How long have you done this?  
For nearly six months Sorcerer, she replied in a bored tone.  
It should've been completely regenerated by now, Kuaru rambled out loud. Refina did not follow him further into the blood drenched courtyard, and he soon realized why. The god of death was slowly assimilating everything around it, draining it of life and sending anything within reach to death. Red tendrils snaked outwards from the still incapacitated machine, slow and clumsy to the unsuspecting victim. They shot out for the sorcerer who stopped them with a mere word. You're sure you followed our instructions perfectly?  
You were here when we began to repair it, Refina shot back but did not follow him as he walked closer to the body of the god. The damage done by Escaflowne two and a half years ago was still evident on the outside though the host area had been improved considerably. _That area is repaired enough to begin feeding it lifeblood._  
Where are the engineers we gave you? he asked over his shoulder and walked around the bloody pulp.  
In it. The tendrils pulled them in. Kuaru nodded his head, as if that were an acceptable loss. Why are you doing this?  
I thought you were instructed **not** to ask questions girl, Kuaru replied absently and touched the red skin. It retreated from his touch, but slowly as if Death had no power itself despite their best attempts to raise it a second time. Its going too slowly. We need this in case the goddess fails us... Refina, bring the dragenergists here. They should hasten its recovery, he told her and walked back to the courtyard's door.  
Just dragenergists? Those bodies are at least three moons old.  
Kuaru threw a look over his shoulder before answering her. Yes, acquire a few more volunteers. The dragenergists and blood may just simulate the impure well enough to heal it swiftly.  
  
  
Dilandau watched her, unsure of what he should say. She hadn't answered his question, well he hadn't gotten the answer he wanted. But what **was** the answer he wanted? He wasn't even sure of that, only that killing her like the voice said was not the answer he sought so desperately. Her dark red hair was still wet and clung to her skin he noticed absently. He held no remorse for what just happened. Why should he? He saved her again... and had a horrible feeling the dance of life debts would begin anew.  
Zorya didn't take into account he was not a as his childhood memory reminded him; he was staring. He'd also missed the emotions that flitted across her face but now he focused on her eyes. The only things that didn't look chilled from the lake. Dilandau stared back though he had nothing to fuel his simmering anger that could explode at any moment.  
I'm sorry, I shouldn't have slapped you, Zorya said coldly, her teeth chattered between her words.  
That's right, I should've left you to the merman, the words rolled off his tongue easily. He wanted to say more, worse, anything but forced himself to remain silent. Zorya narrowed her eyes at him briefly then looked down and Dilandau followed her gaze. The long dead fire of the night before was just a pile of ash and black wood. You didn't even start a fire? How useless are you? he nearly snarled out of habit.  
That was all he needed to set off Zorya's angry grey-green eyes. You make the stupid fire if you want one so badly, she said darkly. The freezing Mystic Moon maiden promptly turned around and refused to even glare at him. What little sense of victory Dilandau felt from her apology fled him and it annoyed him. He never felt such a defeat before, certainly not at the hands of some woman. Anger burned within Dilandau, which subsided slightly as he saw her shiver again. The dark haired woman said nothing, not one complaint; if out of fear or stubbornness Dilandau didn't know. That was something he valued however, and insisted each of his dragonslayers had it. _She'll slow us down if she continues like that. _A mischievous smile worked its way to his face. Drying beneath the sun was much more efficient than hiding in wet clothes beneath the forest's canopy.  
Of course with whatever modesty Zorya had talked about before he doubted she'd try to dry off like that now. His eyes narrowed at her as she let out a soft cough and continued to look away from him. Dilandau looked behind him and found what supplies he'd taken back from his horse, still hidden away if he chose to leave her here. He couldn't do that though and it infuriated him.  
With a silent curse Dilandau picked up his black cloak, a gift from a bandit who wouldn't need it where he was now. In one fluid motion he rose up from his side of the dead fire and held the black shadow in one hand. It took him only two steps to cross it and drop the cloak, on Zorya.  
If you're going to return to the castle with me I will not allow you to slow me down by getting sick and keeping me up all night chattering and coughing, Dilandau warned her as she pulled the dark cloak off her head. She watched him, her pale lips in a slack line as if not believing what he'd just done. How he **loathed** fate now, for forcing him to be so close to her. For allowing him time to think, for denying him of his answers so many times before...  
I'm starting back now. I suggest you hurry up if you don't want to be left here, he called behind him and swung his hefty armor over his shoulder.  
  
  
Galese hated the stench that now permeated everything, even her skin. She'd discarded the bulky armor for the sake of comfort and it lay in the more odious corner of her room. It was all Zorya's fault, everything that had happened so far was all **her** fault. _If it weren't for her I'd still be in the castle with Korent and be in a nice warm bed dammit!_ she fumed silently.  
It didn't help that the blond refused to leave her alone. She couldn't even try to bathe in peace! That or that freak prince would decide to pay her a visit. Maybe if she'd met him before the war, before Takaru took over his mind... before she met Korent... she might've found him attractive, thought him a worthy suitor . After all her uncle would leave the throne to her and Ricpen would leave Hiwero to join her as her consort. She could recall that he had two younger brothers, either of whom could easily be heir to the Hiwero throne. _Had... they're dead or at least he says_ **that**, Galese corrected herself.  
A soft humming filled the air, not unpleasant in the least. It was the voice Galese was growing to despise however, it was **his**. Stop it, though her voice tried to cling to what command she could muster it was barely there. A soft laugh took the place of the humming which didn't stop completely.  
Why? Don't you want to hear my voice **beloved**?   
Galese did not acknowledge him with any move of her body, only her voice, anger strengthening it. I am **not** your beloved.  
Ah, but we are to marry. The sorcerers must have Celet at any cost.  
I will **not** marry you and you are **not** my beloved-  
Oh, and that dragonslayer is? Did you honestly think it would work? Celet with a soldier king?! Amazing, I'm stunned that I overestimated your lineage. Celetans, the intellects of Gaea who have the largest libraries on all Gaea and hold the knowledge of the ancients in their teachings. All of that and you were still stupid enough enough to think it could work? I suppose it was a blessing your parents were killed before they could procreate again. Galese sat silent, not willing to be goaded into some mindless screaming match. Tears stung at her eyes but she blinked furiously and didn't not let them fall down her dark cheeks. When she got out... when she told Korent of what he said... Oh Takaru, or whatever his name was now, would regret ever being born. So, you agree with me. All dragonslayers are disgusting bastards that should-  
You're jealous, Galese interrupted, her eyes still on the floor.  
He stopped dead in his tracks. I am not jealous of him! How dare you! She heard the door to her cell open and moment later her head was pulled up to look into angry bright green eyes. I am not jealous of him!  
Galese was about to defend Korent until something registered in her brain. _He never knew Korent though... He wasn't there. _And for once everything made sense, well for the moment it did anyway.  
Galese returned his angry, if questioning, glare. The only dragonslayer he could be talking about was... You are jealous of Dilandau Albatou. She saved him instead of you! she hissed. He continued to glare at her, his eyes fluttered blue for a moment before he released her.  
I don't know what-  
She was your **friend** and you tried to kill her. Who do you think she'd save?  
He took a step back, as if Galese's eyes were a ward against evil. She wanted to scream, to run out of the cell. Instead she watched him and wondered how it felt for him to look into a face he'd tried to kill before.  
  
  
Refina walked down the hallway, the afternoon light casting an eerie sheen off the stones to her left and right. Takaru pushed passed her just a few minutes before, swearing under his breath and talking to himself at the same time. She shook her head, Zongi made a mistake in creating that abomination.  
That wasn't why she was in front of the cell instead of acquiring more She'd heard a name, a name that she knew as well as her own. Refina could remember at the end of the war how she searched for him. Perhaps she was just a little obsessed... Refina smiled at that stray thought, _well one never gets what they want by being a wallflower._ He'd run from her though and she'd lost touch with him.  
The smile lessened slightly as she looked upon the silent princess. What was that you said about Dilandau Albatou? Galese was silent, something that only someone that wanted to die would do in Refina's presence. If you don't want me to go and bring Takaru back here tell me what you just said, she barked at the dark haired girl. Galese did not respond to her query once more and Refina was tempted to open the cell and drag the girl out to the weakened Alseides.  
He killed Takaru, Galese said simply and did not look up from her seat on the floor. Refina smirked, she didn't think that General would let himself get killed by some lowly apprentice of the sorcerers. And she saved him instead of Takaru. Its her fault that Takaru died but, Dilandau saved her from death.  
Refina's smirk disappeared in an instant. The General... he'd saved someone? Someone other than a dragonslayer, and a woman?!? Her face clouded over and Refina took a step towards the cell. What do you mean he saved her? Dilandau Albatou does not give mercy or save anyone!  
Galese looked up at her then, a strange look in her eyes. Refina's face must've given away her thoughts as Galese watched her, a tiny smile beginning to appear on Celet's princess. Well I guess you're in the same boat Takaru's in aren't you? Besides who are you to even think of competing with a goddess? Hm? That was it. That was all it took for Refina's last shred of self restraint to snap. She retched open the cell and proceeded to drag the princess down the hallway...  
Refina smiled cruelly as the princess began to protest against the trained soldier. Death didn't care who it took, common or royal blood. _One less ass of a ruler for the common people to worry about,_ Refina chuckled to herself as they descended the stairs to the courtyard.  
  
  
He found the hidden horse easily and it's black coat clean despite the past few days. It would only take a few minutes to get the saddle and supplies on and then they could leave. The sounds of branches being pushed aside and twigs snapped alerted him to the only other person in the forest. Dilandau barely threw her a glance over his shoulder, only to see she was wearing the black cloak over her own armor and had what remained of her supplies in her hands.  
Then there was the whole point of each of their little excursions, the dragenergist. It sat just to the left of the horse in a benign manner, the dim red pulse diminished from when he last saw it. _It probably won't be potent enough for any spell now._  
Dilandau picked up the dragenergist, it's pale red glow dimmed considerably from when he first it. He could still feel the faint beat of the dragon's power in his hands. Each second that he held it made the glow and beat more pronounced. The power, he could feel it seeping through the crystalline casing into his fingers. He could feel it coursing through his arms. The power... the power was the same as that he felt when he commanded Death.  
Pain all over his body, like bugs with needles for mouths... But the power he felt in his veins, the power that he commanded! It was a sweet agony that was twisted into a perverse pleasure with everything he destroyed... with every life he stole into the night. And the fires... the fires had burned brightly that night with each one started by himself and the Alseides. Gods... Gods... He was one! He was a god and then his godhood had been stripped from him all too soon.  
The images left him, of his first defeat. The forest gradually rose around him. Zorya was standing there, her bulky armor discarded for the time being. **Bring her to us... Give her to us and you may command Death once more. **At any other point in his life Dilandau would've given into the voice immediately. He wanted that power again; he wanted the strength! But could he hand her over to the voice? After his answers, yes, after his answers he would claim his power.  
Another wave of power filled him as his fingers clenched around it. The pulse quickened and the glow deepened. _I don't need to waste time and wait. I was a god, I am a dragonslayer General..._ He held the power, **not** her!  
It was a throbbing that nearly burned his skin as he continued to hold the orb. He had the power... gods he could do anything with this... His eyes trailed up from the orb and fell on her. Gods he could take those answers now, he could take what he wanted!  
A horrible smile pulled the corners of his lips up as he tilted his head to the side, his eyes didn't leave her for a second. He took a step forward, he had the power... he could get what he wanted **when** he wanted. Yes, he was powerful enough to get what he wanted. Gods what he wanted so badly that he could feel every muscle in his body tense in anticipation.   
Zorya didn't back away, gods she was foolish just waiting there for him. He could take her easily, could take that which had- her voice. Soft, innocent... fearful. Her face had paled, overwhelmed by fear that made her speak his name.  
Her soft voice broke the trance the dragenergist pulled him into. Dilandau almost dropped the deep red sphere like a hot coal. He froze completely, the ecstasy of power draining fro him. Gods... she did fear him...  
_No... Gods I am not thinking like that, I am in control not some remnant of a dragon in heat!_ Dilandau forced himself to think that, to listen to his own thoughts. He could not afford to be caught unaware, not when he had to get her back to the castle in one piece and with so many Hiwero soldiers and spies that attempted to infiltrate Celet. A distraction, even one of the mind, could prove fatal... to both of them.  
  
  
Celena nearly cried in relief when she felt his barrier lower. Gods she would know where he was... The wall was not brought down voluntarily though as Celena didn't hear any coherent thoughts in his mind. Just feelings... emotions... memories of the past.  
A lurching shape the color of blood that burned everything to the ground. Fire, power, strength... Then it was gone in a moment only to be replaced by-  
_Gods even if he didn't mean to... _She felt the innermost emotions of his mind and grabbed at a nearby chair in her room, only to collapse into it. The dragons, they had to be influencing him. She prayed that was all it was.  
You toy in blood Dilandau, Celena rasped as he cut off their connection abruptly. The dragenergist... they had a dragenergist. That was the only reason she managed to get through to him. _Dilandau_, she tried feebly but couldn't reach him. He was with Zorya, she knew that much. _I can't let this happen, oh gods why did we come here Dilandau?_  
The dragonslayers... Gatty, she had to make sure! She needed to make sure before she could try anything.  
  
  
You take this, Dilandau half mumbled-half growled at her. She could do nothing but try to catch the dragenergist he threw at her before he began to tend the horse. Zorya tugged open a small pouch at her waist beneath Dilandau's cloak and dropped the dragenergist in along with what gidaru she had left.   
For a moment she'd been afraid very afraid. The look on Dilandau's face just moments before was more disturbing than any other look she saw him wear. It was almost like he lost control of himself for a moment. Dilandau in control was scary enough to think about but a Dilandau not even in control... She shuddered absently as the cloak settled back around her.  
Zorya stood off to the side as Dilandau tacked the black stallion with an ease she didn't think he possessed. One horse, they only had one horse to get back. Well?! What the hell are you waiting for? Its bad enough that you're going to slow me down and now you're just going to stand there? he grated out.  
Reflexively Zorya took a small step back and gave the horse and rider a wary look. Could she stand more than one day with just him and the horse? The black stallion snorted and pawed at the sparse grass. Do you **want** to be left here? I'm sure there are other merman more than willing to drag you down at the lake again.  
She didn't need any other prodding from him walked to the side of the horse. When he failed to give her a hand up she waited. Dilandau merely stared down at her, his garnet eyes emotionless. Well? Give me a hand, she said impatiently as he stared down at her.  
Can't get on a horse yourself?  
Not with you hogging the saddle and stirrups, she forced herself to say it without growling or screaming. The General rolled his eyes at her and held out one hand to her. Zorya, despite the anger and fear she still felt for him, took it and pulled herself up with his help. The second she settled behind him she heard him begin to mutter about idiots, dragons and weak women who didn't know how to ride a horse. She had to physically restrain herself and force her hands to hold onto his overlayer. She'd though she'd be completely terrified if she was ever left alone with him. _Is there anyone more confusing that Dilandau out there? One second he annoys me to no end the next he scares the living daylights out of me! This better just be a phase, I do not need to hit him and end up getting left behind just because he keeps muttering to insult me_, Zorya thought darkly as the stallion cantered out of the forest for the main road.  
  
  
The mood that hung over the throne room was the complete opposite of that which filled it at the ball just moons before. Ex-councilmen, usurped by the sorcerers only two years before, waited anxiously as the room filled with every noble of Celet; all save one. Kaele was markedly absent, his formal crown rested on the deep blue velvet cushion. Instead three of the four current advisors stood before it. Their dark cloaks folded over each others' and made them appear to be some hideous three headed monster. Which, to the ex-councilmen, they no doubt were.  
The three were silent, normally that would encourage the mob before them to chit-chat or ignore the three completely. Under the circumstances that ad overcome the castle a fearful silence replaced whatever conversations may have irrupted.  
Fellow citizens of Celet, of Waesir Palace, I sorrowfully must become the bearer of misery. A few wails from the elder ladies of the court interrupted Paruchi but only momentarily. It is with great sadness that I announce officially King Kaele del Celetan is dead, a dagger plunged into his heart. Upon this agony I must add another blow. His stated successor, Galese el Celetan is missing. At that the wailing began again, louder than before. The men tried to calm them but the cries continued. We have suspects, Hiwero is above the rest and we believe that the dragonslayer General is to blame-  
You've no proof, he didn't do it! fifteen voices shouted at the three headed wolf in sheep's clothing.  
Their faces remained solemn and stoned faced despite the protests from the captured dragonslayers. Yes, in the face of all that had happened it was the thing to do. Gods only knew if the dragonslayers would follow their General's example and slaughter the rest of the nobility while they slept. It would behoove you dragonslayers to be silent at this point and accept your fate, one on the left announced.  
So you can plant lies on our the dragonslayer reputation as well as our General's?! Another one shouted to the three. Lord Dilandau would not lea-  
Leave you behind? So he **would** commit a murder and kidnapping? Just as I suspected, it benefits Celet that I had to foresight to arrest all of you yesterday. Otherwise you may have escaped or resisted arrest but, that is what you were doing wasn't it when you fled to the dungeons in search of sanctuary. The fifteen were silent then which made it very hard for the sorcerers to hide their smiles of triumph. They had one more piece of the puzzle in their hands, and the dragonslayers would not leave them that quickly. We in the princess' steed shall punish you. Death would be too kind and lax punishment, if you agree Celet, Garufo called out over the now roaring crowd.  
Kill them!  
Castrate   
Feed them to the dogs! That last shout from the crowd only dredged up whatever determination the dragonslayers had left in them.  
You won't get away with this! a silver-blond haired youth shouted, his eyes alight with fire.  
Master Dilandau won't allow you to live after this! another blond, his eyes a startling green, shouted with the first. The three kept their faces cold and collected.  
What doubts there were as par your innocence you have just destroyed, one sorcerer thought while hiding his smile. Guards, keep their hands bound and throw them in Celet's deepest dungeon. We shall interrogate each one individually as to the whereabouts of our dear princess.  
The fifteen struggled once more but with their hands bound, their weapons sealed away and with five guards to each dragonslayer as a precaution, they had no means of escape. No, that's not completely true, as one young woman with almost silver hair and troubled blue eyes watched the young men being dragged away to their fates. Her eyes lingered on one in particular before she looked away. This would make her job so much more difficult now...  
  
  
Zorya sat behind him, the pouch with the dragenergist at her hip. It was the second day of traveling from the lake. The ride to their first campsite had been uneventful and quiet. Zorya wasn't completely sure what to make of that. He'd certainly been willing to insult her about the fire and merman before he tacked the horse. Although now even as she sat behind him, the warm afternoon sun above them, she wasn't sure if silence was necessarily the best thing. Dilandau could be contemplating her doom, even is she doubted that now. Taking a deep breath, Zorya attempted to break the silence between them with the first thing that came into her head. I don't see why you bothered to come here. I mean I could've killed-  
Don't make me laugh! Only a few people in all of Gaea have managed to kill a dragon, what makes you think you'd join them? Dilandau responded quickly enough.  
I've had traini-  
I would call you an idiot but you're worse than that. How stupid can you be? Don't tell me you assumed you could kill one just because that spy called you a goddess. Zorya shut her mouth, stunned at his words. He was right, she'd been a complete idiot to try and kill a dragon herself. She waited for him to continue, to throw some other horrible comment at her but it never came. Zorya nearly let out a sigh of relief but stopped herself. Dilandau's words were **never ever** that kind.  
Is that it? Her voice sounded meek and timid and for a moment Zorya wondered why she bothered to speak at all. _Its not like I'm looking to get insulted._  
He remained silent, aside from a grumbling under his breath, much to Zorya's surprise. Then again, lately he'd been full of surprises. _Not that I mind that much._  
Slowly, afraid he might sit up or make another comment, Zorya leaned forward and let her cheek rest on his back. For a moment she felt his back muscles tense, then relax. When he made no complaint, quite the contrary to what she'd thought he'd do, she let her eyes close. _I'll just close them for a second..._  
She was already deep in sleep when a gloved hand covered both her hands on Dilandau's front.  
  
  
Dilandau looked over his shoulder, to see her face in a gentle slumber. He remained still, the horse's gate smooth as silk. _I should wake her... I can't let her just-_ Dilandau was still once more, even as he watched her. She was so peaceful now. _An angel... a goddess._ Not for the first time Dilandau wondered if she was the goddess of wings. After all, Escaflowne was to drown the world in flames and it had gone against that other brat's wishes at first.  
She let out a soft sight and her cheek leaned against his armor. An odd feeling overcame him and Dilandau's hands covered her own tightly. No, he'd let her rest for now. He turned back to face the road, a strange look on his face. When was the last time he'd felt like this; calm and relaxed? Not since the dragon's attack...  
Darkness descended upon the land as they continued for Celet, their goal accomplished. There was nothing left for them now, not if they gave the dragenergist to the sorcerers. _The sorcerers will find Galese, Kaele will have us retrieve her and that will be the end of it. You'll go back to being the advisor and Galese..._  
He had no intention of retaining Korent in his services, not now. The young man would be a liability if they ever found someone that looked like Galese or took her hostage..._ Zorya..._ It would be too easy for anyone to take hold of the dragonslayers then. He shut his eyes briefly, even as the sun set ahead of him. No, he'd never be done with this task; never. The warmth behind him and the hands on his stomach only forced him to remember that. Nothing lasts forever, the noble from the barren lands, the alpha of the wild dogs, the leader of the dragonslayers knew this better than anyone. Everyone would leave, everyone would forget. _But I won't_.  
Stars twinkled above them now and idly Dilandau wondered how long he'd been contemplating the task. Would they go back to Celet? Would she go back...  
Too dark to go on, he mumbled to himself, aware that she was still asleep. Gently he tugged on the reins of the horse and led it off the road and into the forest. He was sure there would be a clearing here somewhere, or an abandoned camp used by the trading caravans. While he found no signs of the latter he did manage to find a clearing of sorts. The grass was nearly knee high but, it was clear of bushes and trees. _Probably used by a hunting party more than a few months ago.  
_He pulled on the reins once more, and forced the horse to circle the clearing and bent the fresh blades of grass beneath it's sturdy hooves. Once it passed as acceptable for Dilandau, he prepared to dismount. He was stopped by hands on him, hands that were heavy with sleep and limp to their owner.  
  
  
A low crackling woke Zorya from her slumber and for a second she floundered, trying to grip a body that wasn't in front of her and ride a horse that wasn't beneath her. A high chuckle helped to speed her thought processes. He continued to laugh, even as she sat up. The laughter was subdued but continued softly even as she glared at him.   
He remained, still chuckling, across the fire from her. Its unbelievable that you haven't been killed yet. Zorya looked away then, why hadn't he woken her up to insult her? A slew of remarks came to her grumpy mind but, Zorya bit down on her tongue. _Insulting a psycho in the middle of nowhere... yea... real smart..._ She'd barely noticed the laughter died, or that his eyes no longer mocked her. I want an answer.  
The tone of the words made Zorya look up. His lips were pressed into a thin line that could turn into a frown. Excuse me?  
An answer. You were preoccupied in the lake, I want an answer now. When Zorya said nothing the corners of his lips twitched ever so slightly. Are... you... afraid... of... me?  
Zorya stared at him blankly, he couldn't be serious. How he said it though, as if he struggled to get it out. He looked away from her then, his garnet eyes finding something more interesting in the surrounding trees. They are. It may not look it but, they fear me. That's the only way to get loyalty, to be feared. That is the only reason Folken had my loyalty, I feared what his power could do to me. I'm an ex-Black Dragon General, I have the dragon's blood in my veins, I've killed hundreds, burned villages to the ground. Gaea herself trembles when I'm angered and I need to know, are you like everyone else?  
Silence, not even the chirps of bugs and birds of night dared to break the silence of Dilandau's spoken thoughts. Zorya herself wasn't sure about what to say, Dilandau actually had rational thoughts? That was news to her, the victim of his threats and nightly excursions. Now it was time for Zorya to look away. She focused on the thick underbrush, wishing that some animal might jump out and break the pause between them.  
I'm not sure. You said you'd kill me, I don't know if you're using this as a distrac-  
You'd be dead already, he interrupted bluntly.  
So? You could be plotting, and there's the whole sneaking into my room, not to mention dragging me halfway across the castle.  
So you are-  
No, I'm not done yet, Zorya cut him off. She forced herself to stop tracing the outlines of the plants around her. Hesitantly she brought her eyes up, expecting to see Dilandau still searching the lush canopy. Instead their eyes met and froze on sight. _Stop it! Just talk!_ You did save my life, when Takaru tried to kill me and killed the dragon too. Not to mention you let me know what was going on behind my back at the castle. Dilandau raised an eyebrow, his lips in a slack line. So, I really don't know. I'm not sure what to think of you, she amended softly. Something crossed his face but he nodded, and it was gone before she knew what it was.  
The sounds of a forest resumed around them, the tension gone. Zorya watched him though, afraid she gave him the wrong answer. I see, that's why you get along with her so well.  
  
My sister, she doesn't fear me. Well, she's not as afraid as everyone else. Dilandau continued to watch her and Zorya **was** afraid, truly afraid as to why he'd go off on this tangent. His face softened for a moment, as did his eyes. You should be, he said softly and turned away from her, presumably to sleep.  
Guess I get the night watch, Zorya whispered to herself as the fire slowly began to die and cover the campsite in darkness.  
  
  
Zorya awoke none to kindly at their second campsite. Something was tickling her face, but not enough to purposely wake her. Agitated, Zorya pushed her hand in front of her face and tried to brush it away. Her fingers, expecting to to touch either Dilandau's hand or some furry animal. Although the former was **highly** unlikely she wouldn't put it past him to wake her up in a thoroughly annoying way. What her hands did touch however was something scaly.  
She mumbled something as her eyes opened. Dilandau's gloves were made of leather, not dragon hide. At least that's what she thought they were. Everything blurred around her while her sleep heavy eyes tried to adjust. A blob of dark mottled green moved just a few inches, maybe a foot, from her with a jerky motion. Zorya almost wrote it off as plant caught in the wind that she'd rolled over to in her sleep. Annoyed, Zorya pushed it away, only for it to hiss and dance out of her way.  
Her body froze at the sound, suddenly afraid. What the hell made that noise and was dark green? _Wait a second... wasn't I supposed to take the night shift?_ Maybe it wouldn't be the smartest thing to make a noise that could wake up Dilandau...  
Zorya's vision slowly cleared and she fought against every instinct in her that wanted to scream. It was a rat. A **big** rat about half the size of a feline and covered in black and dark green scales. Worst of all it hissed again at her as she sat up, revealing rows of sharp (if tiny) teeth. Zorya's blood ran cold as the thing hissed and lashed its tail out behind it. Were rats violent? Did they eat meat? _This one looks like it could take down a dog_. Zorya tried to reaffirm the fact it was only a rat and failed. This rat looked like it missed dinner, for the past few moons.  
she called out softly and scuttled backward a bit. The rat's dark beady eyes watched her, then advanced upon her with a low hiss. Zorya shrank back a little more as the dark shape moved closer. Could rats jump? Oh god she couldn't remember if rats bit people! she hissed more urgently and watched his still form. His white overlayer was folded to the side, his bulky breastplate rested beside it. Where was his sword? _Where's my sword?!_ Zorya felt it at her hip but when she moved her hand even an inch to draw it the thing hissed at her louder than before.  
Zorya called out a bit louder than before. His body stirred but not by much. Not enough to indicate he'd wake up anytime soon. The thing hissed again and scampered forward. It's front end went down slightly as it's back haunches rose. _Its going to jump! _Zorya couldn't get her legs or arms to cooperate however even as the hiss deepened.  
Zorya nearly screamed as it did jump, rather she was more concerned with dodging it, which she managed to do barely... Even as she managed to dodge the sharp teeth she knocked into Dilandau. That would warrant enough insults from him later. Quickly Zorya over him, only to hear the rat hiss in annoyance. she tried to wake him. She may've been able to use her sword against another person but, a quick small target like a rat... no way in hell she'd be able to hit it.  
  
  
Dilandau had the pleasure of being woken up to a rough shaking and hysterics; Zorya's hysterics to be precise. It could not be time to start off again... not when he felt like he'd just shut his eyes. **Give her to us and all this will end, end it Albatou**. It didn't help his mood at all that the damned voice was in his head every five seconds. It was even more annoying than Celena.  
He was ready, out of reflex and annoyance, to just kill Zorya. Thankfully for her it didn't take long for his rational part of his brain to start working. When that happened Zorya clutched at his shoulders to turn him around, making his still sleep blurred vision even fuzzier than before. It keeps hissing and jumping and... kill it! Dilandau! she gave him a shake as she said his name and Dilandau couldn't even shrug off her hands as he tried to focus on a dark blurry moving object. At her shrill voice a dark green scaled thing jumped at them.  
His vision cleared and when he focused on it Dilandau was torn between yelling at her or laughing. The attacker was a **rat**. It was an easy enough task to catch it by the tail as it jumped at Zorya, though it went into a hissing fit. This?!? This is what you woke me up for?! Dilandau turned around and tried to scream at her but his sleep deprived vocal cords didn't comply. Instead his words came out as an angry rasp.  
I... um... Get that thing away from me! Zorya nearly screamed as he swung the rat on its tail towards her. Dilandau would've grinned at her discomfort towards something other than himself but, he was far too tired to be amused.  
A racrat is what made you wake me up?!  
It had sharp teeth, Zorya tried to argue, her eyes not leaving the rat in his hand. **Show her where her place is! Show her what a god can do!** Dilandau pushed the voice from his head quickly, or tried to.  
For scavenging! The dragenergist probably lured it to you, Dilandau stated bluntly but held the rat a bit away from Zorya. The color returned to her face and she sat down.  
So, it wasn't trying to eat me ?  
If I injured you now, maybe. Although that looks like a very good option right now, Dilandau managed to snap at her.  
Zorya did not look all too pleased about that. But you said I would be dead already it-  
An injury doesn't need to be mortal to call these things, Dilandau said in a low voice and held Zorya's eyes with his own for the split second she looked up to get his point across. He brought his hand that held the still hissing rat up above her head.  
That would've helped if you told me this before now, Zorya said and squirmed as the rat looked like it would fall from his grasp.  
Oh, so little I-think-I'm-a-goddess-and-can-slay-a-dragon didn't bother to check what wildlife she'd be up against? How am I not surprised? his voice rose louder than before and allowed some of his anger to seep into his words. It didn't matter if he couldn't kill her or hand her over to that voice (which he thought was all in his head), he could get angry with her. It was so difficult to stay calm, not when she made mistakes left and right that would've killed anyone else. It did not help that they still had the dragenergist and if he didn't know any better he would've thought that was the voice's origin.  
Oh I'm sorry mister high and mighty that not everyone is just **so** perfect like you, Zorya almost yelled at him. All that accomplished was Dilandau lowered the rat slightly (though its hissing and twitching stopped).  
I am **extremely** close to leaving this place by myself Zorya. What little patience I had for you is gone, he said darkly. **Yes! Show her what a god can do! Rid yourself of her Albatou, rid yourself of those so called emotions-** Zorya opened her mouth to say something but it was too much for Dilandau now. _SHUT UP! _ SHUT UP! he shouted as something launched itself from the bushes to their left.  
  
  
The water nymph listened to the loud noises carefully. No, not its mother but, something else. Food. Yes, food. It lost it's earlier prey before, the dark small thing had ran faster than it could on its still forming front flippers. True it was far from the water and its nest, but it would get back before the sun rose too high.  
The tiny dragon skittered across the forest floor, closer to the voices. Sure enough prey was making all the noise its primitive eardrums heard. Two large things, two or three times its size and the dark thing that eluded it before. The thing let out a low hiss, too soft for any of its prey to hear. It would eat well today, as long as it had enough poison in its veins...  
The small dark slate colored dragon pushed itself forward, determined to have its belly full of the things its mother brought to the nest so frequently when it was a hatchling.  
  
  
Dilandau recoiled but it was too little too late. The General pulled his hand back, even as the nymph sunk its fang deeper into his flesh. No scream left him however, no matter how much pain he was in. Had they camped near a river or lake? Gods he should've paid more attention...  
Zorya was somewhere to his right but he couldn't- Dilandau wrestled with the snake like thing. His free wrist struggled to remove it but it held fast. He could feel the fangs sinking deeper into his flesh, pumping poison into his body with each past second. _Ironic... How I began is how I'll end..._  
The warning brought him back to reality, if just for a moment. He felt his uninjured arm retched behind him. Dilandau saw Zorya for the fleetest of moments, then he saw the sword. He was too weak to retaliate, slowed by the poison in his veins. _I'm going to die at a woman's hands... Wouldn't father laugh at me now._ His garnet eyes shut in acceptance and waited for the touch of cold metal in his flesh, to end the agony he tried so valiantly to suppress. Instead he heard the shrill malformed keen of the nymph and felt blood gush from his wound.  
The sound forced him to open his eyes, forced him to look at her. Gods, she'd killed the dragon. The dark blue body writhed for a few minutes on the grass, while the head was doused in its own dark green blood. Dilandau barely noticed his own blood had begun to spill over his armor and onto the blank unseeing eyes of the nymph.  
Dilandau could feel his pulse beat in his ears as he looked at the wound. The edge were shredded and bright red blood flowed out of it, along with the pale green poison of the water nymph. The pain didn't bother him though, he could remember worse pain, more intense pain. He closed his eyes momentarily to focus on those memories. Folken's anger, his hand, the revival of Alseides, of death. Those pains... the quick snapping of his bones, his throat squeezed by invisible hands. Then there was the horrible prickling of needles all over his skin, draining him of blood. The slow agony of bleeding to death to revive It; only for it's own body to sustain him for that battle. A smirk almost lit up his face but the poison had already begun to take hold, numbing his nerves slowly but surely. The voice had shut up now at least. Dilandau Albatou would not be commanded to do anything he did not want to...  
Oh shit, Dilandau? Dilandau are you okay? Zorya's voice sounded softer, farther away than it did before.   
I need to rest, he tried to growl and instead it came out soft, just like Zorya's. He kneeled on the ground, just a few feet from the dead nymph. Sleep, sleep was what he needed...  
Are you sure? Dilandau are you okay? fear still covered her words, though Dilandau could take a little pride in the fact the fear she said his name with was not completely directed at him.  
I'll be fine! Let me sleep...  
  
  
Dilandau hopped into the boat eagerly as his mother began to push them off. Her wings dissolved into a sea of feathers all around them and Celena giggled as one tickled her nose. Can I try after this Momma? her soft voice excited as she spoke.  
He grimaced at Celena, she **would** try and get something out of this after all. Dilandau quickly turned his head to watch his mother's face. He waited for her eyes to shine brightly at them both and shake her head ruefully as she reprimanded Celena for getting ahead of herself. That never came, instead his mother's violet eyes did not meet his own as she stepped onto the boat. Perhaps Celena. I'm sure you would like a break, wouldn't you Dilandau?  
The small boy could do nothing to hide his shock and disappointment quickly enough. Was his mother giving up on him? He could do it! He could make his wings appear, he just needed a little time! Dilandau refused to even glance at Celena. Tears stung at his eyes but he wouldn't let them see. He wouldn't let any of them see, until he was ready.  
Really Momma? I'm sure I can fly just like you, the high voice was far too cheerful for Dilandau now and he turned to watch the lake's surface. The few tears that did escape him were barely even enough to alter the lake's surface.  
  
  
Dilandau thrashed from his resting place on the forest floor. No... No! He knew what was going to happen... Gods, it was going to repeat itself... Time was going to pull her from him again! He was barely aware of his arm's wound reopening or the fact he'd actually vocalized his fear...  
  
  
The boat drifted leisurely out into the middle of the lake, the cerulean fields around them bent to the will of the wind alone. Dilandau no longer added to the lake but rather watched the small waves listlessly. Would there be a point to even trying to get his wings to appear?  
A smirk barely lightened his face for a moment as the wind died down. Celena was a girl, she wouldn't make her wings appear any better than he did. His red eyes were so absorbed in watching the lake's surface that he missed the dark shape beneath the waves, the same shape he had seen from the air only minutes before.  
Dilandau, get away from the edge.  
Momma, why can't I get my wings to show? his voice was quieter than normal as he faced his fear. Would his mother love him less for not having her gift?  
Oh Dilandau, they'll appear. It's just not right for you no- His mother's voice was cut off and Celena's shrill scream filled the air. The dark shape each member of the Albatou family missed was now upon them, it's head rising quickly from the lake's cool water. The dragon was not enormous, compared to some of the sea dragons spotted on the oceans but, it was certainly enormous to both Dilandau and his sister. Dilandau! Celena! his mother barely screeched as the thing opened its cavernous mouth and slammed its small head and slender neck downwards.  
Fear washed over Dilandau as the slender thing advanced upon them in what seemed like slow motion. What happened next occurred too fast for Dilandau to keep track of. He saw his mother grab Celena, she was closer to her in the small boat, and the wings sprouted appeared from her back. The monstrous thing continued and Dilandau could smell the acrid odor of rotting fish with each second. his mother was away now, screaming his name. Gods... gods he was going to get eaten by a water dragon! he screamed one moment and found himself in the air the next. It was all Dilandau could do from crying out with joy only he spotted his mother and sister opposite of him from the dragon. His mother's face, despite the fact they'd nearly become a dragon's feast, was filled with joy and pride.   
Dilandau hazarded a glance behind him and saw only a soft white around him. He could feel them now, light against his back, but the muscles and sail bones straining to keep him up. His face broke out into an ecstatic grin as they beat in time with his thoughts. He'd done it! He could fly! That was all he got to do however as the dragon reared its head and snapped it towards him. Dilandau had no experience with the wings and could barely get them to lift him in time...  
The dragon's putrid snout grazed one wing tip and that was all it needed to snap halfway on that sail bone. Dilandau's cries of joy turned to horror as he plummeted back into the water, his fragile wings and hopes dashed to dust.  
He surfaced the lake's water quickly only to see the dragon staring at him as if he were a piece of chicken or beef. Then there was his mother... his mother holding Celena just to the left of the dragon's head... he barely whispered.  
  
  
Rihae caught her son's eyes for a moment and smiled sadly. This was to be her fate, to save her son. To save him for his own fate, twisted as it could be. The silver-blue haired woman threw Celena to the water, close to where Dilandau was swimming, or rather floundering with his wings. It was that action that caught the dragon's attention.  
Even faster than Rihae thought possible for the beast, it swung around with its jaws open. She could hear her children's screams, warning her to move out of its way. Even if she could obey her children's cries it would've done her no good. All it took was a snap of the deep blue dragon's jaws and Rihae was no more.  
A flurry of feathers floated down to the lake's surface even as the dragon dived beneath the waves with its quarry. The two children continued to scream even after the dragon was out of sight. The feathers danced on the waves around them and gingerly the young boy touched one as his sister cried and tried to stay above the water. Neither one questioned as to why the feathers that swam with them were black as night...  
  
  
Dilandau nearly screamed as the dream repeated in his mind. gods why wouldn't it let him go? Why wouldn't it leave him alone!? He nearly cried out in joy, his mother hadn't died. She was alive! She would be there always for Celena and him.  
the voice repeated, only clearer than before. Dilandau listened to the voice and his heart sank, what little hope he'd raised from that dream shattered. It wasn't his mother's voice but another woman's but, not Celena's either. Gods... she was dead again. Dilandau, wake up... Wake up...  
Unconsciously Dilandau wished to comply with the voice but he wasn't sure he could. It was so warm now, so warm and comfortable. He could sleep for eternity here...  
  
  
It was the thrashing and the half whispers of pain that made Zorya nervous. She did **not** want to wake Dilandau up again, and didn't know what the hell had gotten into her when she nearly screamed at him. He **could** kill her in an instant, she knew that all too well... Despite that he'd saved her life that many times as well.   
That coupled with the fact she'd never actually heard him say anything (word or noise) in pain before only made her anxiety double. What if that thing had been poisonous? What if a racrat came back, or worse a whole swarm since Dilandau was injured? She hadn't moved fast enough... hadn't drawn her blade fast enough...  
_Its my fault he got hurt... Oh shit what if it was poisonous? _Zorya cast an almost worried glance at Dilandau's now still body. It had to be past noon as Zorya cast a futile glance up at the thick canopy. What if he did die this time? She still had a vague idea of how to get back but...  
Zorya shook his shoulder, her eyes on his sword at all times. she did not want to be beheaded just for waking him up again. In her urgency Zorya lost her grip on his shoulder and touched his cheek.  
Ice, he was cold as ice. _Or death..._ she almost shouted. He couldn't be dead, he couldn't! She'd have no set way back to the castle. Fear, it was all around her again. Oh god, she was so afraid, so afraid... Wake up! The next this she did happened too quickly for her to stop herself. The sound of flesh hitting flesh seemed to echo off the trees around them. she barely saw the quick movement of his wrist but, she did feel his sword at her neck. She saw fear for a fleeting moment in those garnet eyes before an almost glazed over and murderous look overcame them. I should kill you for what you've just done, he snarled.  
  
  
The memories of his almost-fever dream remained and he sneered at her. he was not a gentleman, no he'd never been one! He could kill a girl, he could strike one down for their impudence! The cold steel in his hand called to him, told him to cut her... _Shut up! Or you'll join the dragon and my enemies in hell._ The sword almost seemed to quiet, of course it could've all been a side effect of the slow acting poison.  
But you won't kill me because you're sick Dilandau. You're cold as ice! she said steadily, her eyes never left his own. The fear was still in her voice, evident on her face as well.  
I am not ill, Dilandau said darkly.  
Then why is your hand shaking?  
  
  
Dilandau was in nothing less than a black mood. He wasn't sick, the nymph was too old for its poison to be potent. It had to be something else, the nymph had to be too old... _At least spend tonight in a warm room,_ she'd told him.  
The horse's gallop was anything but rushed as it had been the night he set off after Zorya. the warm sun that threatened to set at any minute was not helping his mood. Especially when he did feel so cold. Golds, Zorya'd been right and if she hadn't woken him up... The redness left his cheek hours before but it still hurt to be hit by a woman... to be saved by a woman.  
To have that woman sitting behind him, the black cloak draped over **both** of them. The heat was so close, so close to him. Faintly Dilandau could feel the dragenergist's pulse, mocking him. So close and yet so far.  
Is that the town you talked about? her whispered words tickled the back of his neck.  
he didn't have any energy to continue his sentence. About how close they actually were o the Hiwero front. How easily a spy could overpower him and take her away. How easily she could disappear from him... _Stop it! Gods the nymph had to be too old for the poison to work... Gods why is it getting warmer if the sun's gone?_  
  
  
  
Zorya observed the small room with a look of disgust. There was no way they'd be able to rest here for a couple of days, especially not while he was in that condition. They'd found the Inn with relatively no trouble though getting Dilandau inside it was another matter. he didn't want to rest in this town, but if he was sick he'd only get worse if they rested in the forest again. Maybe he'd just caught a chill from when he went bathing in the lake. _I hope that's all it is. I don't know what the hell to do if he's poisoned and the dragonslayers won't like it one bit if i go back without him._  
He was trying to stand, to still be strong, to prove he was still worthy of his dragonslayers. At least that's what Zorya assumed he was standing for. Sit down Dilandau.  
That's General to you, he stammered, his teeth chattering. Zorya's eyes widened slightly as she closed the distanced between them. Hadn't she noticed this before? Tentatively she reached out with one hand to feel his forehead, but he slapped the hand away.  
Stop acting like some spoiled child. Are you sick or was that thing poisoned?  
Get away from me, his voice low and almost hoarse. Zorya frowned, she wouldn't be able to help him at all if he wouldn't let her touch him. He staggered forward, _at least he has some sense_, and collapsed onto a bed. She almost didn't notice the blood on his left arm's armor. What are you staring at?  
Dilandau, your arm's bleeding again.  
It will stop.  
Dilandau! That's not the attitude to take here, it could get infected and you could lose your arm. Dilandau feigned indifference, and rolled over, his back to her now. She remembered how cold his flesh had been only a few hours before but when she'd touched him briefly just now he burned like a fire. Zorya could see beads of sweat all along Dilandau's brow, a warm fever flush creeping on his cheeks.  
Not allowing him to hear her frustration, Zorya tip-toed over to the bed. She could wait for him to go to sleep and then she could try and... She waited, hoping to hear slow and steady breathing. _Just a few more minutes, I can wait, then he shouldn't wake up._ Giving up temporarily, Zorya went to fill the water basins. No point in wasting time, she tried to keep her mind busy, rather than think back to what had just happened._  
  
  
_ Dilandau's breathing slowed, he just needed rest and he'd be good as new to rejoin the slayers. Hell he had taken much worse wounds than this at the hands of the sorcerers, Folken and the dragon, and walked away. But still, why was he so cold? He began to shake and concentrated on being well again, of not being wounded, of being back at the castle alone, with the hunt ended. He didn't hear the door open or shut, not even after the room's other occupant began to move again...  
  
  
Zorya shut the door quietly, afraid to wake the ill man. She couldn't see how he could be sick and not want help. When she was sick, she always wanted someone to be there for her, to comfort her. _His slayers aren't here for him now, maybe that's why..._ Silently she walked over to him, his shaking more pronounced now than before she left.  
_ He's such a fool. One day his sister will leave, and so will his slayers, what will he do then?_ Zorya gently took hold of his arm, and ever so slightly pulled on it, causing him to rock towards her onto his back. His face was contorted into pain and agony, even though he was asleep. Still, she couldn't be sure if he was even sleep or if it was some ploy._ Why would he pretend to be asleep?  
_She already knew that Dilandau's wound had to be cleaned again or it would get infected. Not to mention his fever. At least the cold water she filled the basins with would bring down his fever a little. Oh who was she kidding? Zorya had no idea if what she was doing was right, aside from dressing his wound. They'd just need to wait for tomorrow when Zorya would be able to find the town's healer.  
Oh just get it over with, she muttered, her hands going for the belt's buckle. The belt that held the sword and scabbard to their owner. Zorya managed to unbuckle it and was about to pull the belt through the white overlayer when he decided to wake up. He shot up so quickly that she didn't have any time to move her hands, which were now with the belt in a very uncomfortable place.  
  
  
His eyes snapped wide open, aware someone was doing something. However, what he saw was not what he expected. He sat straight up expecting some enemy to be ready to slit his throat, instead he brought his face a mere inch away from Zorya's. Her own eyes were a bit wider than normal, she couldn't have expected him to be such a light sleeper. His hand had already reached for his sword though, but felt her hands... well... **there**.  
They seemed to stare at each other for an eternity before finally both there eyes traveled to where their hands had fouled up. Why was she...? Dilandau, I can't wash your wounds if your armor and sword are still on.  
He did a double take and watched as her hands removed the belt and scabbard. How had he jumped to the first conclusion? That was foolish, irrational... It wasn't like him. Now, off with the armor. As if in some sort of trance, Dilandau complied. He was still confused over how he had thought that Zorya even would think along the lines of... well... **that**.   
She pulled the last piece of armor off, the dark red armor that covered his arms and chest beneath the breast plate. However, she definitely didn't look like Zorya at the moment. She smiled, one hand gently trailed down the side of his cheek, caressing it. You shouldn't fight it you know, she whispered, her face getting closer to his, though in her hand he could see a cloth. Probably for his head.  
Fight... it? his voice amazingly weak despite the strength he felt residing in him.  
she whispered again, her face just inches from his now. Her lips barely moved as she whispered it, his eyes fixated on them. Had he thought right before? Had she wanted something besides the sword? Her hand had trailed down his neck now and rested at his collar bone, making small circles in his skin just above his pale violet undershirt. she whispered her cool breath soothing to his warm skin.  
_ I'm the General of the Dragonslayers, I can end the hunt when I chose or make it do what I want! I'm in control, I can have her if I want..._ A feral smile parted his lips for a split second just before his hands went up and around her, pulling her down to him. His warm lips sought out her cool pale lips and captured them in a kiss.  
The fire! The fire he felt as he kissed her, burning him, burning his very soul! He hungered for that fire, to be with it... to actually be it! His lips crushed hers, his hands pulling her closer, and even closer. _CLOSER! I need your fire!_  
A low moan escaped her lips as he pulled away briefly, only to feast on the skin of her neck, lower, lower... Hands pulled at him frantically, pulling him up to meet her. Yes, this was a glorious end to the hunt, a fitting end. The power he felt through their touch, their very embrace, it was enormous, almost exactly like the power he had felt with the Alseides... she moaned as his hands went to her armor's clasps.  
Dilandau gasped as a cold cloth touched his forehead, breaking the vision. his voice weak and shaky at best.  
Zorya gave him a strange look from the side of the bed. I said, you'll need rest to fight off whatever it is. _But... but she... I ... why did I-_ He could feel the heat rush to his face, as the fever dream's images stayed with him. Your fever must be getting worse. 


	19. Part 18-Visions of Death

Visions of Death

The Hunt: Part 18  
-ZibbelCoot  
  
Disclaimer/Claimer:   
All Escaflowne characters, places and such are ©1996, ©1998, ©1999 TV Tokyo, Sunrise. English adaptation ©1998 AnimeVillage.com and the dub version they tried to pass off as anime belongs to Fox I guess. However, Zorya Pele, Syrun, Galese, Takaru/Ricpen, Rihae, Latro, King Kaele, Korent (as well as the places Celet and Hiwero) are my mine so ask if you want to use them. The song (the English and translation) is also mine so please don't use it without asking!  
  
Author's notes:   
Same as before, happens 2 1/2 years after Escaflowne: A Girl in Gaea. And now the note about last time. In Hamlet, when Shakespeare used You toy in blood he meant , You flirt amorously. At that point I thought it fit and yes that scene from part 17 was all a fever dream. A miet is a Gaean unit of time, the equivalent of thirty earth seconds. Check for Part 19 Harbored Secrets next Saturday night (4/28). The only reason this part is so short is because I'll be going on a trip and wouldn't be able to get you guys anything for another four days. So, expect Harbored Secrets to be nice and long with Dilandau searching for swords and Zorya blushing and well, you'll just have to wait and see.  
The poem is by Vanessa St. Cloud and used with her permission (it'll show up in the next one). It was such a great poem about Dilandau and Celena that I had to include it.  
And now the thank you section. Thank yous go to Vanessa St. Cloud, Sir Bonds Alot (bunnies!), Sandra (the healer part's for you, happy now?), Mother Love, Robin Mayo, Sora-chan, Golden Eagle, Valerie, Aruka, Bailey, Ami, Sere_Barton, Cyber_Shadow, ~Cerise~, DragonStar, Pizazz, Takara Volwrath, Dilandau-Sama's Warrior, Jenna, ^_^, Pandora, Veefa, Ying Zero, Dilandra, Umi, ~mYst~, Tuna, Dreamer, Nightworld, Yukiko, Night, Megan, Hikari no Tenshi, Shakaku, New Moon, Asdfghjkl;, Anime Fantasy, Arianna, Rubie, Dark Angel, Dilandaufan, Kerochan, Planeswalker, Sidra Astro, Meliae, Kerenai, Sandain, AnthyRose, Sabby, Serris, Happyhyperlunatic, Cranberry, Chyrin, Sally Po, Umm..., Zee, Sulia Serafine and **Reb_animegirl**. If I forgot someone I'm sorry and I'll put you in on the next thank you section.  
  
  
She gently laid a hand on his forehead, beside the cloth. Once more Dilandau pushed it away, although more hesitantly this time. Zorya gave him a small frown but didn't reprimand him, well not directly anyway. Do you have any idea at all what it is? What I can get to stop it?  
Don't waste your time I said I'd be fine, he tried to put the edge back in his voice but failed. Zorya shook her head, as if not comprehending his words. Just leave me alone, he said unsteadily and turned over away from her.  
Zorya bit down on her lower lip in uncertainty. He'd looked so confused and befuddled only a second before. But why? What could she have done to confuse him? _He's Dilandau, he doesn't need an excuse to be strange_, Zorya thought to herself bitterly at the lack of gratitude he showed her.  
If the little psycho wanted to be left alone then fine! She'd leave tomorrow morning and get directions from one of the tavern's keepers. After she made sure the healer would visit him of course. Zorya exhaled harshly making a noise not unlike an upset animal. She wasn't as heartless as he was after all, she'd make sure he got some help.  
Zorya walked to the opposite wall and turned swiftly so her back rested against the old wall. He was heartless, ruthless, a monster that didn't deserve to live. She assumed that's what others thought about him but what did she think exactly?  
Her mind wandered back to the forest, to just before she'd fallen asleep at her watch and before the racrat attacked them. She could also remember every single act against her Dilandau had committed, and then each time he managed to save her ass. Zorya did not like being indebted to Dilandau, especially since that happened much more than before. Still, he was quiet now. And quiet for him made him almost normal.  
_I want an answer.  
Excuse me?  
An answer. You were preoccupied in the lake, I want an answer now. Are... you... afraid... of... me?_  
That was such a strange question and Zorya didn't even know what answer he was looking for. He probably wanted her to say yes, to be like those dragonslayers of his and at his beck and call out of fear.  
_ I really don't know. I'm not sure what to think of you.  
You should be.  
_ Even now those words held true, her answer only slightly shaken from her previous position. Everything she'd seen Dilandau do in the past few days could just be an act. Although how anyone could pretend to be insane or sane with Dilandau's personality was beyond her. She allowed her knees to bend, her body slowly slinked down the wall. Her eyes remained on Dilandau's sleeping form, watching his scar less back rise and fall with each breath he took.  
Scar less... How did he manage that? Zorya's eyelids drooped slightly but she fought to stay awake just a little longer. The healer, she'd need to find the healer in the morning. Then she'd go. Dilandau would be able to get away with a horse from this town anyway. Still, the way the firelight danced on his pale skin... It was soothing, almost as soothing as the tenor singing an ancient song. Zorya smiled in a dazed way and gave into the words, allowed herself to fall asleep as she watched Dilandau's form.  
  
  
The apprentice paced the length of the room, an uneasy look on their normally cold face. The princess will still be married, and Celet will still be taken?  
the lilting voice said calmly.  
And the goddess, Paruchi will still kill her?  
Of course Apprentice. You've known that from the beginning, even before you came to Celet, Syrun continued. I told you once before-  
Yes, I remember what you said and you're wrong! No one I love shall suffer, I won't let them. Not after everything, they trailed off and Syrun did not question them. The young halfling merely watched the apprentice as they came close to tears. The princess will not marry Ricpen willingly.  
So the sorcerers have entrusted me with their union, Syrun said softly, as if to lessen the blow. The apprentice nodded and looked around the room. How had they been sucked into this world, the world of the sorcerers? A life of crime and death had awaited them all those years ago, and the apprentice had chosen the sorcerers over that life. It was a mistake that could not be fixed, at least they felt that way. Living, even like this, was better than death...  
I will have to leave soon, and aide your spells Syrun. The halfling looked at them, skepticism showing in his eyes. His stare bothered the apprentice, his pale blue eyes indifferent and pitying at the same time. They hated pity with a vengeance. Pity got you nowhere; it didn't feed you or shelter you, nor did it promise you a future. The apprentice learned long ago to loathe pity with their whole being. Don't look at me like that, they snapped, anger raising their voice a bit.  
Syrun did not avert his gaze instead he closed his eyes. A line rippled across his forehead and near his mouth as if he fought to keep his face blank to them. They shall still suffer. Every one of them and you do not wish to acknowledge it.  
They will not **suffer** and if I hear you say that again I'll kill you myself. I will make things right and everything will be fine-  
Do you actually believe yourself? Listen to your words, full of desperation and hope-  
Hope? I gave up on that a long time ago, the apprentice startled Syrun with a cruel chuckle. Hope is dead Syrun, surely you can't still **hope** that we'll bring back your sister.  
Syrun opened his crystalline blue eyes and caught the apprentice with a sadness that perhaps resided within the apprentice them self. The apprentice would never admit to that sadness however, not even on their deathbed. You are not a sorcerer, merely an apprentice so why should I trust your **word**? As long as there is the possibility of Sora's return, then I shall continue.  
The apprentice turned around and prepared to exit the room. They did not want to say anything more to Syrun. If they did it would only antagonize them more and the apprentice did not want to hear anymore cryptic remarks about their past or future. It was too much to hope for that however as Syrun began to hum his tune, his spell, and spoke softly barely above a whisper. It doesn't matter what you do now. Fate can no longer be changed.  
We'll see about that, the apprentice snarled beneath their breath and slammed the door behind them so hard that the hinges rattled long after they disappeared into the castle's halls.  
  
  
Dilandau could only stare, that's all his body would allow him. Nothing filled the space before him. Nothing... Celena screamed in a delayed reaction when she surfaced. He could feel the water pressing in from all around him, pulling him down. Gods it had to be a plan. She **had** to be all right! Celena's cries continued.  
He was deaf to his sister's cries, even as they got louder and higher. The water was pulling on him, pulling down on his broken wing. The wings that his mother gave him... Gods, why wasn't she coming back up? Where was she? Dilandau barely felt the water cover his face and ignored his lack of breath. _Momma... Momma... Momma..._  
Dilandau! No! Not both of you! his sister's voice was strong and pulled him from the water. His brain seemed to finally turn over and Dilandau forced himself to stay above the water. Dilandau, Momma's... Momma... Momma... She's gone! his sister screeched while her head bobbed precariously above the lake's cold water.  
Momma... Momma! Dilandau added his cry to his sister's as the sky grew dark. _Momma..._ **Is she gone? Dilandau, is she-** _Momma left us Celena... She left us.  
_The crash of thunder echoed off the cold water, but neither child seemed to hear it.  
  
  
Zorya cursed herself as she woke up. Shit, what time is it!? she asked the room and did not receive an answer. She was supposed to wake up early, to find the healer and leave. she repeated and pushed herself off the room's floor.  
Various muscles ached and wished to go back to sleep and Zorya tried to ignore them as best she could. Sunlight crept into the room from the shuttered windows. The pale light stole into the room through the cracks in the shutters, one of them over the spot Zorya had slept in.  
The room remained unchanged from the night before, aside from the candles that burnt themselves out. Zorya allowed the shutters to remain closed and made her way to the opposite side of the room where the General still slept. The light blanket she'd given him the night before was twisted all over his legs and pushed halfway off the cot. A low moan from Dilandau nearly made Zorya start but she continued to his bedside.  
She couldn't let this make her stay longer than she needed to. The sight of Dilandau asleep though, the covers pushed away as if he'd had a horrible nightmare... It almost made her pity him. Zorya could remember the first time she saw him asleep. Slumped down in a chair, his silver bangs covering his eyes completely. He looked so peaceful then, unlike now where it was almost a forced sleep.  
Zorya gently removed the cloth she gave him the night before. The top of it was dry while the part that remained in contact with his skin was warm and wet. She could still see beads of sweat speckled over his skin. Carefully Zorya put it next to the cot on the rickety night stand where the water basin sat as well. She placed a hand on his forehead, just above his headband. Her hand remained there, hoping her hands were just very cold and his fever wasn't that high. When the heat did not abate Zorya moved her hand to one of his still flushed cheeks. It didn't go down at all did it?  
A low groan answered her and Zorya fought the urge to bite on her lip as she thought. It might be too far gone for the village healer. Zorya hazarded a glance at his arm but it was concealed beneath part of the twisted blanket. Gingerly she unfolded the cloth and nearly gasped when she saw it. At the edge of her makeshift bandage his skin was a putrid red-violet and his veins were quite visible as bright irritated violet streaks all along his arm but stopped at his shoulder. His wrist had begun to swell and was a purplish shade as well.  
  
  
Dilandau was faintly aware of Zorya's first movements and woke up when he felt the warm compress removed from his forehead. His eyes nearly shot open when he felt her cool hand against his skin. Though he might never admit for the rest of his life, Dilandau took some comfort from the fact she didn't leave and was still there to tend him. Of course Dilandau would never admit to that out loud or even unconsciously to himself.  
When her hand moved to his cheek Dilandau let out another low groan as she spoke. Dreams had tormented him all night long and he couldn't even be sure if what he felt was Zorya or another dream. When the hand left him Dilandau let his eyes open the tiniest amount they could and saw beneath his lashes Zorya moving the blanket from his arm. It hurt... Even the slightest touch sent shooting pains up his arm. Dilandau said nothing though.  
It could barely compare to the pain of Death draining him, the pain of being humiliated in front of his subordinates, the pain... the pain of being alone. His lips seemed to numb as Zorya backed away from him, not aware he was awake. She walked out of his fuzzy line of sight. Dilandau shut his eyes again and tried not to dream. He didn't want to dream about her leaving again...  
  
  
Galese could barely move, gods her body hurt so badly. She could barely remember what happened the day before. All she could remember was Refina pulling her from the cell and then dragging her into the courtyard. The most disgusting and frightening thing laid against the back wall and not even flies dared to swarm its rotting flesh.  
Rotting, yes, that's what it smelled like and looked like for that matter. Red flesh exposed to the sun's harsh rays. Limbs out from the mass as if they'd just been cut and pasted there like some child's project. And then the thing had moved, deformed spheres embedded within the flesh seemed to watch her. What happened next was merely a blur to her rattled mind. Something had come out of the rotting hulk of meat. She could've sword it had aimed for Refina and herself but, it had happened so quickly Galese couldn't be sure.  
A sorcerer, she recognized him as one of her uncle's advisors, stopped whatever it was that was about to happen. Galese never thought she would ever be thankful that there were sorcerers but at that point... She could faintly remember the sorcerer shouting something her knees going weak and her vision fading as whatever it was came dangerously close to her.  
She assumed that she must've hit something, the cobblestone path into the courtyard maybe judging by the bump she felt on the back of her skull; not to mention the dried blood she felt there. The sorcerer must've brought her back to the cell as well. Gods it wasn't fair, why were they trying to do this!?  
There were no more tears left to cry as Galese sat in her cell. All she could do was think back to happier times, to happier memories and pray that she'd get out soon. A small nagging thought continued to eat away at her hopes and memories. It whispered to her in her moments of absolute doubt and she could hear it now. Korent wouldn't come for her, he didn't love her, he'd leave her here and be glad she was gone. Galese let out a dry sob and tried to find a memory to fight the voice.  
  
  
Celena paced the hallway almost afraid of what was on the other side. The dragonslayers were captured, probably being executed one by one until one gave the sorcerers the information on her brother's whereabouts. Why did he have to do this? Gods, why did he do that?!  
It figured Dilandau (consciously or unconsciously) would make any situation worse. Even how she could barely feel him, but not exactly where he was. What didn't help was how erratic he felt. _Gods..._ Had things become this complicated years before when Dilandau was still part of the Black Dragon army? Probably not unless Folken admitted women into his ranks. A wry smile almost escaped her as she couldn't imagine her brother acting in such a way back then.   
_It's now or never_, Celena nearly berated herself and stepped around the corner. Four guards were at the dungeon's mouth, several more stalking the dungeon's corridors no doubt. I'm here to see the prisoners, she said in a calm and commanding voice; one more thing she borrowed from Dilandau.  
I'm sorry Lady Albatou but we aren't supposed to let anyone pass.  
I was instructed by the sorcerers to interrogate them, Celena lied easily but allowed her eyes to turn cold. If the guards refused to let her pass now she could come back later when only one or two guarded it and she could handle them. Two of the guards looked at each other and then the other two. Or, have you forgotten I was the princess' second advisor? I need some information about the last time any of the dragonslayers saw her, Celena continued with her lies though none of the guards seemed to notice.  
Right this way Lady Albatou, one of the guards replied and started into the dungeon. Celena didn't look at the other three as she passed them. The guard immediately veered to the left and began down a narrow corridor. What's left of them is down here.  
What's left of them? Celena couldn't hide the fear or surprise in her voice. The guard looked over his shoulder at her for a moment but said nothing. _Oh gods... Dilandau they're killing your slayers!_ her calls hit the wall again and Celena could barely hide her fear or disappointment. Once the dragonslayers were gone she'd be all alone... alone...  
Here we are. I can't let you into any of the cells though.  
It's all right, I don't need to enter them. I just need to interrogate them-  
I thought the sorcerers themselves were doing that. They called for one only an hour ago, the guard said slowly. Celena didn't do anything to give away the fact she'd lied or anything else. If the guard had his suspicions she'd make sure he didn't tell anyone else.  
The sorcerers did not know the princess or my brother as I did **guard**. They do not know the dragonslayers as I do either, the proper questions must be asked. The guard was placated by that statement and began to return to his post as Celena went down the row of cells.  
The first few on her left and right were all empty but the second she came to a cell with an occupant- Lady Celena!  
Lady Celena?! Are you here to- the voices of her brother's dragonslayers chorused. Celena tried to ignore the voices. Latro on her left, Shesta on her right, Ryuon on her right, Balen on her left, Korent on her right...  
Where's Gatty? she called out above them and the voices silenced. For a moment Celena's knees went weak when no one answered. _Gods... oh no..._  
her brother's second in command called from the far end of the hall. It was all Celena could do to keep herself from running, to keep herself composed in front of the others. Gatty was at his cell's bars by the time she reached him. He looked unharmed which, considering what the sorcerers could do, was a very good thing. Celena what are you doing here?  
Gatty, I need answers and since you are my brother's second I believe you can answer them most truthfully. Gatty's face held a look of confusion which passed as he nodded to her.  
Whatever you want Celena, simply ask.  
  
  
Finding the healer was not an easy task. Zorya walked ahead of the woman and cast a glance over her shoulder. The healer was a woman, that surprised Zorya at first. A world that seemed to be trapped in the middle ages allowed a woman to be a healer? Not far behind the healer was he assistant, a young man with long dark brown hair pulled back in a short ponytail.  
What did you say happened again? the woman's strong voice forced Zorya to pay attention to where they were going. Up the tavern's steps, make a left...  
We were at a campsite and this thing bit his right forearm. He's had a fever since last night and I tried to bandage the wound as best I could.  
What was the thing? A racrat? A nymph? A hatchling? the healer asked as Zorya stopped just outside the door.  
It was a dark slate blue, prominent fangs that leaked something. About half the size of your apprentice but skinnier and more snakelike. The healer shook her head and cast a glance to her assistant.  
A nymph, hopefully an old one. Did you bring the gurar leaves?  
I think so, the pimple faced boy replied. Zorya opened the door and led the two extra people in. Dilandau was writhing on the bed his face flushed red and the purple spidered up his arm from the bandage. The discoloration stood out alarmingly against his pale skin.  
Oh my, the healer whispered and Zorya turned around at the foot of Dilandau's bed. Zorya did not like the tone the healer used when she said that.  
He is an extremely important person so you better do all you can to heal him, Zorya blurted out, afraid that the healer might not do anything.  
I'm afraid I can't do anything more than give him the gurar paste and something for the fever. How long was the nymph's fangs in him? the healer questioned Zorya and motioned for her assistant to give her the bag of supplies.  
I don't know, not more than minute... err, two miets, Zorya corrected herself when the healer barely gave her a questioning look.  
It may be too late then-  
You will do all you can to heal him. She kept her strong front up and watched as the boy began to grind down a clump of gurar leaves. Or, I'm sorry to say, there will be horrible repercussions I can't save you from.  
The healer looked from Zorya to Dilandau and back to Zorya, one eyebrow raised. I know you don't want your lover to die but-  
What?! No, no no we're not like that, Zorya babbled and Dilandau's eyes opened partially.  
What the hell... Zorya who are- Dilandau began, his voice angry and confused at the same time.  
He's Dilandau Albatou and his dragonslayers will kill you and raze this village if you don't save him, Zorya rushed out and tried to correct the healer. The woman rolled her eyes and held out her hand to the boy for the gurar paste. The pimpled, dark brown haired and blue eyed assistant paled however and held the gurar paste in his hands.  
Dilandau Albatou? The General of-  
What the hell is going on!? Dilandau nearly growled this time and began to get up. Zorya promptly pushed him back down on his bed and watched the boy. It was almost as if he'd seen a-  
The Black Dragon Dragonslayers, yes he's their General. Why? Zorya said and cast a warning glance at Dilandau. The General ignored her and tried to get up again, and failed.  
My brother... he served under you. Dallet, he was my brother and he-  
Died, he was weak. He let himself die, Dilandau spat out as Zorya prevented him from rising to see the boy eye to eye. If it weren't for the healer's quick hands the boy would've dropped the paste's ceramic dish and lost more precious time.  
My brother was not weak! the assistant flushed. The boy would've done something if not for the glare from the healer. He wasn't!  
Then why did he fall down a hole and die? Dilandau began to laugh, as if he found that particular method intensely funny. Weak, all of them. they all died. All of them were weak... his cackles subsided as the healer removed the pus covered bandage.  
Hold him down, it may sting a little. The healer's voice was completely detached and unemotional, directed to both Zorya and the assistant. Zorya took a position just above the wound at Dilandau's shoulders while the assistant, his face a mask of anger ad hate, took Dilandau's feet.  
What the HELL- Dilandau cut himself off as the gurar paste was forced into the swollen flesh.  
  
  
The troupe of bards and performers glanced about Waesir's walls uncertainly. They were still awaiting word from Celet's ruler as to whether or not they'd be given a permanent post. Even with what they'd heard of the advisors ruling the country they hadn't told them anything. That's why they were all assembled in the castle's main hall, to await the word from the advisors.  
One stood apart from the rest, her dark eyes restlessly moving back and forth over the great tapestries on the walls. There was one of which had been moved recently out of the throne room to be displayed in the hall. It was that tapestry that caught the bard's eye. It was a depiction of the Dragon War, not unsurprising since Celet did have vast libraries and knowledge about almost anything. It made sense that Celet would hold a part of the most recent war as well.  
Like the majority of younger performers in the troupe her long dark brown hair had streaks of color in it. Unlike the others however she'd chosen a vibrant and rich violet to brighten her hair as opposed to the blues and greens the others chose in honor of being hosted by Celet.  
Something else caught her eye soon after she looked over the Alseides' and Escaflowne's forms. A woman was poised at one window, her eyes pools of blue sadness. Well, well, well, maybe I can get a few gidaru off of her, one of Veehscee's comrades said with a snicker and began to limp off towards the woman.  
Are you insane? one of the elder bards hissed and yanked on he younger performer's collar. Do you have any idea who she is? Weren't you listening to the guards?  
What in the Dragon's name are you babbling about? The young woman turned her hazel eyes to the elders, intrigued at their concern.  
That's Lady Albatou, the Dragonslayer General's twin! Do something to her and Dilandau Albatou will have our heads! the same elder said while the performer he lectured paled in complexion. Vee turned to get a look at the woman once more but the blond was gone. _They're twins aren't they? She looks like the complete opposite of him, so gentle and innocent as opposed to his blood and war._  
An idea took hold in Vee's head even as one of the sorcerers approached the troupe. She was so intent on completing it and finding the right words that she barely heard what the sorcerers told her fellow performers. _Twins... A General and maiden, two sides of a coin,_ she mused to herself even as her troupe was dismissed from the castle.  
  
  
The block of cells was almost completely silent if not for their occupants' steady breathing. The night before each of the fifteen cells had one person in them. Now only thirteen cells held prisoners. Gatty, Shesta and Ryuon were among the still living. Balen and Adim aren't coming back are they Gatty? Shesta's child-like voice asked quietly.  
No Shesta, the sorcerers probably dumped them into the moat by now.  
I knew we shouldn't have stayed here, not after what those sorcerers did to Lord Dilandau last time, Ryuon said bitterly in his cell.  
It was a war Ryuon, Dilandau-sama wanted to fight this war regardless.  
Gatty's right, fighting a war is better than going back... back there, Shesta said with a shiver though no other slayer saw it. Shesta looked about his cell with some fear and hatred. Tight spaces... Tight enclosed spaces... he didn't like them. Gatty I can find him, I can find Lord Dilandau-  
No, if you find him then the sorcerers can find him. The dragonslayers were silent then, no one could think of anything else to say.  
Why are we still here? We can kill the guards and sorcerers and be away from here before anyone-  
And what would we do Latro? Go back to the barren lands? Do you want to go back there? Oh wait I forgot you didn't go there at all, Ryuon shot at the other slayer. Shesta let out an exasperated noise and slumped downwards in his cell. He could just try and find Lord Dilandau...  
We'll be out of here at least! Do you want the sorcerers to kill us off one by one?! Latro shouted back.  
No, but think about it Latro. If we run that means Dilandau-sama **is** guilty of the crimes the sorcerers accused him of. And what happens if Dilandau-sama comes back after we've fled? The sorcerers and guards will seize him and- Gatty's calm voice dropped off as he remembered the last thing the sorcerers did to Dilandau last time. Shesta, there's only three sorcerers here. Find the fourth one, find out what he's up to.  
Shesta nodded and allowed his head to fall back, his pupils dilated as his tattoo faced the sky. He could see... he could see everything in the castle, he could see the guards outside the dungeon, the sorcerers in the great hall. Everything he could see everything and... _Lord Dilandau..._ The fourth sorcerer, concentrate Shesta!  
_Sorcerer... Sorcerer... The last one..._ Shesta's second sight searched near and far trying to see where the sorcerer was. When he did find him Shesta nearly shocked himself out of his vision. The sorcerer was nearby, only a few days away by horse. That wasn't what shocked him however, it was the pulsating blob of rotting flesh that did it. Shesta knew what it was, had seen his Lord Dilandau nearly killed by it. The sorcerer was laughing about something but Shesta didn't listen. He had to tell Gatty! He had to tell Lord Dilandau! Alseides! Sorcerer! Shesta murmured in his trance as he broke it.  
  
Gatty they have it! They have it again and they'll use it on Lord Dilandau! Shesta said quickly as he couldn't slow his breathing. The walls, the walls were closing in... Gods what were the sorcerers going to do?!   
Shesta? What is it? Ryuon's voice tried to bring him back and failed. The room was spinning, closing in. Shesta's breathing increased as he could still see Death staring at him from those emerald spheres. Death, it was following him. It wouldn't let Shesta tell them. It would refuse to let Shesta go...  
Alseides! DEATH! Shesta screamed as his lungs refused to fill. Gods it was so tight, his armor was clamping down on his lungs. Shesta struggled for breath but found he couldn't fill his lungs. He was suffocating... Gods it was so tight he couldn't breathe... The slayers in the cells around him could do nothing as Shesta's hyperventilating got worse and images of Death pursued him.  
  



	20. Part 19-Harbored Secrets

Harbored Secrets

The Hunt: Part 19  
-ZibbelCoot  
  
Disclaimer/Claimer:   
All Escaflowne characters, places and such are ©1996, ©1998, ©1999 TV Tokyo, Sunrise. English adaptation ©1998 AnimeVillage.com and the dub version they tried to pass off as anime belongs to Fox I guess. However, Zorya Pele, Syrun, Galese, Takaru/Ricpen, Rihae, Latro, King Kaele, Korent (as well as the places Celet and Hiwero) are my mine so ask if you want to use them. The song (the English and translation) is also mine so please don't use it without asking!  
  
Author's notes:   
First I must apologize profusely for how late this is. I know I promised it would be out 4/28 but I got sick, visited a college, got swamped with work and review started for my five AP exams (one down four to go). So, my life is very hectic. I can't set a date for part 20 other than at the earliest two weeks from now. I can't get it out any earlier without killing myself (I'm still sick), killing my grades or APs. On a better note I finally won an award for my research! Bwahahaha and hence how I managed to get half of this done in one day. Again, thanks for your patience and here's a nice long 20 page part.  
Um... I actually have no real notes for this, other than apologizing to Vanessa. Every time I tell you something's going to happen I always cut that part too short. So here's what I was telling you about. There is NUDITY in this part, again it could be done tastefully if made into anime or fanmanga...  
Thankies go to everyone who's reviewed and especially my betas. Who despite their threats about putting a certain part in the story have been the greatest betas someone could hope for.  
As for the apprentice's identity, I'd really appreciate your responses. From, Oh my god it was (so and so's name)! or, Holy @&#@ I didn't expect this! to, Don't want to review? Then e-mail me your response! Zibbelcoot@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi stared into the mirror, her features listless. Gingerly she put a hand to her cheek to be sure what she saw was really.   
The reflection mimicked her ut no sound passed the mirror. Hitomi asked again. Her hand fell away from her face. she nearly screamed at the mirror.  
She didn't need to worry about what her family thought. Nothing mattered, just like before... Only now there wasn't any song to take her away; to give her hope. _It never happened... It never existed..._ Hitomi told herself bitterly. Just like her said. She made the world to give herself a purpose, to make her feel hope.  
_But if it was all a dream then where did Zorya go? What were the fires?_  
Nothing, your imagination, Hitomi whispered. Hitomi looked down at the sink and turned the water on. _Water... water... Water everywhere, everywhere even there._ She wouldn't have to worry about her family or friends... It wasn't like Yukari wasn't busy with that Amano guy. Nothing matters anymore. Nothing's real, Hitomi whispered as her fingers dipped into the filling basin. _Nothing's real..._  
Hitomi's eyes rose from the water's surface to the mirror, not really wishing to see herself. At first Hitomi didn't even notice the second person in the mirror. Eyes with more grey than her own stared at her, unblinking. Her lips moved as Hitomi's eyes widened. _It was just a dream... just a vision... just a dream..._ Hitomi's mind repeated over and over. That was when the sound started, barely above the din of the water's splashing against the ceramic surface.  
Help... Hitomi... help... hitomi... Zorya's voice rasped in time with her moving lips. _No, just a dream... just a vision... just a dream... _Hitomi froze, barely aware as the water began to flow over the edge of the sink, passed her fingers. Zorya rasped once more and brought her right hand up. Blood... Blood fell from her palm and dripped to the floor. Hitomi couldn't believe her eyes and whirled around only to face nothing. Nothing but the sound of water dripping to the floor.  
Hitomi whispered. Her water soaked socks squished when she turned to face the mirror again. Zorya was still there, only now fire danced from her blood and began to crawl up her arm. Hitomi raised one hand to the mirror to try and see if it was real.  
The second she touched the mirror's cold glass it broke. A hairline crack ran up the flat plain. As Hitomi took a step back the fire engulfed Zorya. Zorya screamed at the top of her lungs. Silver shards flew everywhere as not just the mirror shattered but everything around Hitomi. The familiar feeling of nothing beneath her feet returned to Hitomi who could do nothing as she fell.  
The sounds of pain and agony filled the void she fell through. Pleading, begging, screams, cries of it. Each sound worse than the last. Stop it... Stop it! Hitomi finally screamed. The weightlessness finally stopped but it wasn't because of Hitomi's protest.  
Something was supporting her, holding her up from falling. As first Hitomi couldn't see it and didn't know what it was. From the darkness a shape emerged and Hitomi could do nothing but stare.  
  
  
Zorya took a deep breath of the fresh air and reveled in the silence. Well, not quite silence. The air around her bustled with sounds of a village in high gear. The sun shone brightly overhead as if the storm clouds from the north would never reach this place. Of course, anything could be considered quiet after listening to Dilandau over the past twenty-four hours. What with his moaning and groaning in his sleep and then after the healer left. _No more moaning, finally!_  
At least there was something mixed into the gurar paste that knocked him out. Zorya looked up at the sky, a beautiful pale blue just barely accented by a few passing clouds. _I can still go, I can ask for directions and get back before him.  
_Would the pretty lady like a meat roll? You'll find no better food in all Celet, a merchant called, obviously recognizing her as a . A small smile played on Zorya's lips as she approached the market stalls. The village was along a trade route and well, maybe village was too small a term for it.  
The older merchant had a variety of foods at his stall and focused his attention on Zorya as other village men and women alike browsed the other stalls. She highly doubted his food could compare to Waesir Palace's cuisine but at this point it was better than the rations she and Dilandau had to eat over the past few days.  
_Ah what the hell I can indulge for a little _good_ food for once. _Zorya gave the man a smile and her hand went to her side, the pouch with her gidaru at her side. What do you have?  
Ah you made a fine choice young lady, I make only the best rolls in all Gaea. Here, pheasant and herb roasted at that, he said with his own smile, trying to convince her.  
I'll take it.  
  
  
Dilandau made no noise as he woke up. Pain, horrible horrible pain before when those two strangers were there. He sat up suddenly, the room spun as spots flew all over his vision. Where were they? Who were they?  
He could barely remember something about Dallet, something about poison. Gods why was he so hot? Were they on the second continent? Nothing seemed to make any sense as he tried to sort it out. His hand went to his side to feel the familiar cold steel in his hand again. His fingers touched nothing but old bed linens. _What the hell is going on here?!_ Dilandau screamed in his own mind rather than out loud.  
Dilandau let out a primal snarl and flung the covers away from him. The people were gone, along with his sword. He growled and forced himself up. The pain in his arm flared up slightly but subsided to an annoying barely there buzz of pain. Not really caring Dilandau looked down at it. The violet lines had retreated and the area around the bandage didn't look too swollen.  
If he lost his sword arm because of a nymph and Zorya's hysterics there would be hell to pay. He made a fist and grimaced when a searing pain traveled up his arm. Pain, there was pain but he could still move it. The swelling in his wrist went down to half its size but Dilandau barely noticed that.  
Why was it so damned hot in the room? Beads of sweat continued to fall from his skin as Dilandau began to pull at his clothing. Gods it was too hot, he'd boil if he kept it on. _Why by the gods is it so hot in here?!_ A grunt was the only sound Dilandau made as he peeled off the last things that made the heat so unbearable.  
_One thing down, only a few more to go... _As soon as he found his sword they'd go. Although Dilandau's mind was too fuzzy from the poison to notice Zorya wasn't there and he no longer wore **any** armor. His arm was partially numbed to the pain now and that was all that mattered.  
After several miets of searching Dilandau still couldn't find his sword. Which was not surprising considering the state he was in. Gurar chemicals along with the still active nymph poison flowed freely in his veins, clouding his judgment more than usual. That was probably not the best thing for Dilandau or, Zorya for that matter.  
The sword consequently was on the floor, beneath the clothes he removed in his rush to be . Dilandau raked the room only once more before his anger (heightened by the gurar leaf paste) exploded. _Zorya_, his mind snarled as his thoughts went wild. Mostly along the lines of Zorya taking his sword on purpose, although why she'd do that Dilandau could care less. All that he cared about was finding is sword and Zorya.  
  
  
Zorya had been enjoying the silence, in other words the no-Dilandauness of the town. She took a seat by the town square's fountain. It wasn't really a fountain but, more along the lines of a washing pool. Several women, grannies and children alike, were well into their loads of laundry as the sun sat above them.  
She tried not to think about what her armor smelled like. _I have a few extra gidaru, maybe it would pay to wait another day and get it cleaned_, Zorya mused as she watched the little girls try to imitate their elders. She wouldn't' be able to wash the armor now though, the bulky breastplate was with the sleeping Dilandau in the tavern room.  
At least, that's what Zorya thought. Her lunch went fairly well, and half the meat roll was gone before her day began to go downhill. At first Zorya wasn't even aware anything was wrong, aside from the almost complete silence of the women doing their laundry. That is until...  
his voiced seemed to explode out of nowhere and nearly made Zorya choke on the roll in her mouth. The crowd of women seemed to clump together just as she saw his silver hair for a second before a rush of voices came from the women.  
Drase, cover your eyes! Oh gods wait until the elders hear about this!  
Doesn't he have any decency?!  
Our town is not a place for some drunken asses, Nabil we're going now!  
A few of the women rushed away with their half washed loads of clothing, making Zorya more nervous with each second that she only saw flashes of Dilandau's silver hair.   
Frantically Zorya tried to scrunched down in her seat and finish her meal. Why couldn't anything go right just once? A swarm of the women in front of her hurriedly back away, all of them with disgusted and irritated looks on their faces.  
That left Zorya an extremely clear path to Dilandau, lined with the remaining women (who were either newly wed, didn't care or still looking for a husband). Who either were blushing with embarrassment, giggling or trying to hide the smile on their faces.  
If Zorya finished her lunch then maybe she would be like the rest of them. However she didn't get to finish it and was trying valiantly not to choke as her face turned red and Dilandau caught sight of her. He looked so upset and almost confused at the same time that it twisted his face into the oddest-  
That was just nanoseconds before Zorya realized that Dilandau was wandering around without his armor, **any** of his armor. Zorya tried to gasp, to make some noise and instead nearly inhaled the piece of food in her mouth. While Dilandau continued towards her Zorya was more concerned with clearing her windpipe.  
With all her coughing and trying to force out the errant food bit Zorya didn't hear Dilandau advance on her until he spoke again. Where is my sword Zorya!?  
Zorya coughed and managed to swallow the food. She couldn't look at him, not when he wa like that and well... Zorya tried to keep her eyes on his face to not look at anything else.  
Where is my **sword**?! Dilandau repeated again heatedly and without any indication that he cared about their audience. As the giggling increased however Zorya quickly stood up, trying to figure out why the hell Dilandau would wake up to ask her that in well his birthday suit.  
It's in the-  
I know where his sword is, one woman said in a low voice as she said it.  
Dilandau growled and turned around.  
I can show you if you come with me, the woman insisted and Zorya got to her feet, her eyes on the woman. _Those other women probably went to tell someone and now Dilandau's going to get us thrown in the town jail for indecent exposure. Great, just great. So much for being inconspicuous.  
_Where's my sword?! Dilandau thundered which made a few of the women scatter. Zorya was sorely tempted to run herself and leave him there. Instead she grabbed a half washed article of clothing and, despite the fact she didn't want to, walked over to Dilandau. Trying hard not to look anywhere but his face Zorya threw the garment at his nether region.  
Let's go Dilandau, she said in a no-nonsense voice and gave the woman a piercing glare as she grabbed Dilandau's upper arm. Dilandau failed to cover himself or hold the wet garment and his eyes were still on the woman.  
She has my sword, he growled and fought against Zorya's hands, dislodging the half hazardly adorned garment. _Why me? Why can't he just be sane for a little while!? _Zorya's other hand barely kept the garment in place on his hips. And as hilarious as the scene might've looked from one of the on lookers Zorya didn't find it funny at all.  
  
  
Balen tried his best not to look scared or nervous. Two of the three sorcerers were in the room, a none too inviting room as well. The wall were dark with soot or dirt, the one window covered by a dark cloth. The single point of light was a candle before the sorcerers that cast off grotesque shadows over the lines on their faces.  
_They're monsters_, he thought for a moment before they broke the silence. Where is your leader dragonslayer? one spoke though it looked as if his lips didn't move at all.  
Balen held his head that much higher, his chestnut eyes defiant. He would be loyal to Dilandau-sama to the end, even if it meant **his** end.  
He's not going to talk, someone behind the sorcerer's said quietly. Too quietly for Balen to distinguish if they were a man or woman. One sorcerer turned his head to glance at them but Balen was still denied that.  
You made it, good. Zongi is on his way, the sorcerer on the left said smugly. The one of the right turned back to face Balen, a stern look on the face of the sorcerer in the center.  
Where is your leader? the one in the center asked again. Balen fought back the terror he felt rise in his throat, of how similar to the Barren Lands this was... _Dilandau-sama isn't here now though... Dilandau-sama..._  
He would stay silent for his General, he would be strong, stronger than Adim probably had been. He's not talking why not kill him now?  
Why waste more of the dragonslayers that Zongi can extract information from? the voice from before piped up.  
Our apprentice is right Garufo. Zongi, this one is of no use to us. You may take him. Balen's muscles stiffened, his eyes darting all around the room as he waited for some other guard to take him away. He saw nothing, nothing but the sorcerers in front of him and the walls around-  
One of the walls twisted and in no time a man dropped from them, his body unclothed but covered in white and navy markings. A dopp- Balen barely begun to shout when the thing placed its hand on either side of his face. All conscious thought fled Balen and his body fell to the floor seconds later, a dried husk of armor and skin.  
  
  
_A side effect of the gurar paste and the nymph's poison. That's all I can tell you. Although it isn't all that common-_ the healer's words echoed in Zorya's head as she placed more gurar paste on Dilandau's wound. The edges were a healthy red pinkish shade and the skin around it pale as usual. _  
_ She didn't bother to hide the frown on her face, not after all the trouble Dilandau put them through. Especially not after she had to drag him away and Dilandau was definitely stronger than he looked. He only stopped fighting her when she finally shouted at him that she had his sword and as soon as he was dressed in their room she'd give it to him.  
A comment that made her ears turn red as the laughter of the few bolder women stayed to watch them. That of course happened nearly an hour ago, and Zorya placed a fresh bandage over the wound. She didn't dare look at Dilandau's face and concentrated on fixing it in place as tightly as she could. was all she said to him and stood up.  
Dilandau flexed his arm and made a fist when she took a step back. His face was clear of anything that made him run around looking for his sword only a day ago. Zorya walked back to the cot and sat down, a puff of dust wafting into the air as she did so. Dilandau immediately ignored her, not even saying thanks when he picked up his sword and began to polish it.  
Who was Dallet? Zorya asked from her perch on the cot. Dilandau's hands froze for a moment, the buffing cloth still on the sword. He didn't answer as she thought he would but went on polishing his sword.   
He looked up at her then, and it was one of those times Zorya couldn't read hi face. He's of no importance to you, he replied gruffly and went back to his sword.  
Zorya forced her legs to stop swinging idly and almost got off the bed. It doesn't matter? He was a soldier and the healer's assistant was his brother, Zorya persisted. Dilandau made a noise and focused on his sword again. Zorya hid her annoyance momentarily, after all the little she knew about him was Celena was his twin and his opposite, that and he was young and a general. At least Zorya assumed being a General at such a young age was a major accomplishment for anyone on this world. _His dragonslayers would do anything for him. Anything...  
_Did he die for you or because of you? Zorya asked carefully and waited for his reaction.  
The cloth continued to move, Dilandau's eyes downcast. _Oh yea this was a good idea. Silent treatment all the way back to the castle. Wait, that could be a good thing... _Zorya pushed herself off the cot, her rest short lived, and walked for the door. There wouldn't be a problem with leaving him alone now with the poison almost completely out of his system and the gurar paste's counteragent keeping him as sane as he was before.  
You can't leave.  
I am not going to be stuck in here while you give me the silent treatment. I'm curious and if you won't tell me what I-  
If you spread the fact we're from Waesir and on Hiwero's list anymore than you've already done they'll be here in no time.  
Zorya gave him a dry look and rested one hand on the doorknob. You're why they found out in the first place. Do I have to remind you about what happened? Zorya's voice held a hint of annoyance and boredom in it. Dilandau kept his face down. With the flickering candle light and waning moonlight Zorya couldn't be sure what the expression on his face was. I am **not** going to stay in this room, she repeated and began to turn the doorknob.  
Dilandau looked up briefly and put his sword to the side. I wouldn't unless you want to be a princess for the rest of your life. They'll capture you easily and destroy the dragenergist, Dilandau said in a near threatening tone, as if he were admonishing her for her childish thoughts.  
One dark red eyebrow went up at his words but her hand remained on the doorknob. That's assuming Hiwero's even on its way here. They may be at home in their beds happy to be home. Besides even if they were here and did capture me I'd still be considered a princess wouldn't I? And that would mean I'd get treated civilly, maybe even be treated as their guest. King Kaele would arrange for my return or maybe something could get worked out between the two to end this war. Hiwero has a prince if I remember what Celena told me right... I wonder if he's the type to try and sweep a princess off her fee-  
They'd kill you and make you an example. Or didn't **Celena** tell you that? Dilandau snapped. Zorya's eyebrow twitched and she turned the knob but didn't open the door. Why the hell was she still in here? She should be outside by now trying to find the assistant if she really wanted to know who Dallet was. He was a soldier, Dilandau finally said, his eyes on the sword at his side.  
Zorya would probably never know just how much she was pushing her luck by trying to find out about one insignificant death in a war that claimed thousands.  
He died during the Dragon War, Dilandau continued but paused.  
Celena told me about that. His eyes rose to meet hers, the garnets both frozen and on fire at the same time.  
What else did she tell you? His eyes narrowed suspiciously and Zorya released her hold on the doorknob. This was better than the silent treatment... she hoped.  
That all of Gaea was affected. Why  
Dilandau smirked then, his eyes bright with joy and a light chuckle escaped him. That was the greatest war of all time, he practically breathed and a hand went to his left cheek; the fingers stroking the skin gently. Zorya waited for him to elaborate and was disappointed with Dilandau's silence. It was almost as if he were in a trance. He snapped out of it after Zorya took a step away from the door.  
  
Well what? he almost snapped, his hand gone from his cheek.  
We're not leaving until everyone's asleep and I'm not going to talk to myself. Besides, how can any war be so great and wonderful? Dilandau merely grinned at that and Zorya resumed her seat on the cot, across from Dilandau in his chair and sword on the small table in the room. His eyes clouded over with memories in a show of delight on his face. The battles, the battles were what made the Dragon War great, he started slowly. The war itself was pointless. I knew the Black Dragon Empire wouldn't last long.  
Then why fight it? That's the point of a war, to have something to fight for what you believe, Zorya asked, confusion covering her features.  
Because it was there. Anything, even fighting for Lord Folken's deluded causes, Dilandau snorted and cast his eyes to the candle on the table with his weapon. Was better than the Barren Lands. He gave me power, the chance to be a true General, he murmured to himself.  
And that's how you got the dragonslayers?  
How I got my soldiers is of no concern to you, Dilandau said tersely and tore his eyes away from the candle. Only that I have always been and will always be their superior. Their lives were mine to do with as I pleas-  
Zorya started but was cut off by the coherent General.  
That is the only way to command someone. With their lives in my hand they can do nothing but strive to be the best. If you weren't lacking in intelligence maybe you'd understand that concept.  
I'm not one of your dragonslayers, you can't call me whatever you feel like, Zorya fumed at being insulted for no reason. And you're not one to talk, not after you couldn't find your **sword**.  
Dilandau shut up, momentarily anyway, the grin gone from his face. You can become a princess, tolerate the slander your subjects and fellow countries will throw at you but, you won't be called stupid? That's the-  
I'm probably smarter than you and your slayers, Zorya retorted, and crossed her arms over her chest, her eyebrows lowered. Dilandau's grin returned at her show of agitation. _He must love doing this to anyone he can._  
A few of my slayers perhaps but, not myself and certainly not most of them. Besides, you're weaker than even the newest slayer, Dilandau scoffed.  
What does being weak have to do with intelligence? Men are stronger physically but-   
There is nothing in all of Gaea and wherever the hell you're from that could make you half as strong as one dragonslayer, Dilandau hissed.  
Oh so to be strong you have to not care about your life at all? Wow, that is such a difficult requirement to fill, Zorya mocked him and stood up again. This time Dilandau didn't even try to stop her as she nearly slammed the door behind her.  
  
  
Gatty called softly. The screaming and sharp punctuated breaths had ceased in the younger slayer's cell. The only problem was that Shesta hadn't called out once or acknowledged them since he quieted.   
Gatty, I think he's.... Latro began but couldn't finish. Gatty's throat began to constrict, pain forcing him to swallow. Shesta couldn't be dead, not after the boy lived through so much. _If he heard you call him a boy he'd be upset,_ Gatty's thoughts tried to distract him. It was true that the majority of the slayers looked their age but Shesta still had a boyish face and that innocence in his eyes. It made him look like as if he were still the newest recruit of the dragonslayers while it was nearly the opposite...  
Only Ryuon, Shesta and himself were the surviving active dragonslayers. Latro, Edere, Balen, Cial, Biore, Diavol, Korent and Vanator were the reserve dragonslayers. At all times there were always fifteen dragonslayers but only seven received the active duty. Lord Dilandau chose Migel, Dallet, Guimel, Shesta, Jajuka, Ryuon and himself for that honor. An honor that killed four dragonslayers.  
It was a risk they all accepted, if only to protect Lord Dilandau from harm. Each of them would readily give their lives for him. _It should be in battle, not in a cell_, Gatty's mind screamed as Shesta remained silent. He was the second in command, he should've kept them rallied together, should've told Shesta not to use his powers...  
The sound of footsteps on the stone floor forced Gatty to reevaluate his situation. The monsters were back for a fourth victim, someone to join Balen, Edere and Adim on the walk of the dead. His left hand reached for the dagger still concealed within his boot. If they chose him he would not go down without a fight.  
The footsteps were muffled by a dragging noise, as if the two guards weren't alone. The door to a cell closer to the front of the row opened and something was dropped inside with a thud. The guards left after they deposited it and left the remaining dragonslayers baffled. Gatty questioned, his hand away from the dagger.  
It's Balen. He looks beaten but, he's alive, Latro replied almost as if he didn't believe his eyes.  
  
  
By the time Zorya got back from her walk she was much calmer as well as tired. She just wanted to get back to the castle and get Galese back. As much as she hated to admit it Galese was prepared to take over the throne of Celet one day and she was not. Zorya shut the door quietly when she saw Dilandau was already asleep. _Why am I not surprised? How can anyone like him go to sleep so easily?_  
Zorya watched him and cursed herself under her breath. He looked almost normal now and when he slept like that... _Why am I here again? To save people? To change fate? Why did you bring me here?_  
**Because you wished it. You wanted it and so I gave you it.** Zorya looked at Dilandau again and brought her hands to her face, covering it from him should he awake at any moment. _I didn't wish for this... I didn't wish this..._ _I didn't want _**this**. Zorya's mind cried weakly to whatever voice was listening.  
She'd been so afraid of him, so afraid that she'd barely managed to notice even one thing about him aside from that frightening laugh, bloodthirsty eyes and silver hair. But now, now that she was so afraid of being left alone here, at the thought of Dilandau leaving her to find her own way back. It scared her more than the General did himself. At least now, well he was under the influence of something obviously, he wasn't so scary. It was those moments of normality that were beginning to scare her more than the side of Dilandau that threatened to end her life so many moons before.  
_Moons before, I'm thinking like one of these Gaeans now. I'm never going to get to go home am I?_  
**If you wish to return home, then your wish shall be granted when our land is saved.**  
Zorya mulled over the voice's words, her eyes unfocused on the spot Dilandau slept. Home... where was home? Was it on Gaea, in Celet where she learned to assimilate into the alien culture? Or was it on earth, in that small town with customs and and objects that seemed so alien to her now?  
She was so confused now, over everything. She didn't feel like she fit in on Gaea but even now she wasn't sure if she'd fit in on Earth. How would she go back to all of that? _That's a stupid question. Anyone would skip out on this to go back someplace where they won't get killed by silver haired soldiers or tricked by princesses or eaten by dragons._ Zorya looked down from Dilandau and held one hand draped over her eyes as she leaned back on the floor, into her makeshift bed of extra clothing and cloaks. _If it's such an easy choice to pick why can't I do that?_  
  
  
The cold lake water weighed the two youngsters down even as they trudged onto the shore. The dragon, the horrible death that snatched their mother way only a few minutes before had not rose its head even once more to take another for its meal. _Momma_, Dilandau's mind still called out in a last resort.  
Storm clouds darkened the sky above them, the sun's rays not daring to touch either twin.   
What Celena? Dilandau asked wearily, his eyes just as red and puffy as his sister's. His wings continued to drag in the dark sand. The feathers stained by blood, his own and his mother's, and sand. He didn't even know how to get rid of them. Would he never be able to fly again because they were broken?  
What do we do now? she sniffled. Dilandau's anger began to rise as he thought over the situation, of how unfair it was to a child his age. How cruel fate chose to be against someone so young.  
I don't know, he almost growled and shut his eyes against the tears he felt that wanted to fall. _Why do I even have wings, I couldn't save Momma... Why are you even here?!? _Dilandau's mind screamed loud enough to make his sister gasp. In that second of anger, of absolute hatred his wings disappeared from his back into a sea of feathers.  
The stained feathers barely had a chance to fly on the wind as rain began to fall. Each feather was stuck down as the cold drops fell, unheeding to their need to fly. The rain felt good against Dilandau's back, where the wings had been. Celena began to whimper beside him, tears and rain flowing down her cheeks.  
Someone will come for us Celena, I'm sure someone will be looking for us, Dilandau said softly even though he didn't believe his words. Lightning lit up the sky briefly, belying the fact both rain and tears ran down his face anew.  
  
  
Dilandau sat up on his cot as he woke and watched Zorya, scrunched up on the floor. Cautiously Dilandau allowed his block to drop but didn't feel Celena, not immediately. Something was bothering her, something that had to do with him... his slayers perhaps.  
His lips turned downward in a familiar frown and he folded his hands in his lap in thought. Usually it was something only his sister or Jajuka witnessed but neither one was there now. No one was there... _If Gatty allowed any of them out of line I'll discharge them from the dragonslayers myself_, Dilandau thought grimly. There was only one way a dragonslayer could be relieved of duty, four of his previous slayers had already discovered that.  
It was that stray thought that made him think back to what Zorya said, to her questions about Dallet. The slayer had been vain, a little too vain for Dilandau's slayers but curbed it once he discovered the consequences. The Barren Lands had robbed them of what little vanity each of them clung to, what each of them cherish and Dallet's backlash with Folken's freedom was not something Dilandau tolerated.  
Still, it was a pity that Dallet had been so weak. If he'd only maneuvered his horse closer to the volcano's rim like Ryuon or Shesta... Then he might've been saved like Gatty. Unfortunately weak was still weak and Dallet obviously hadn't been strong enough to remain in his slayers. An acceptable loss if Dilandau was to be strong and to have the strongest of Gaea under his command.  
As his mind went over the conversation he continued to watch her. She wasn't all she appeared to be. What Takaru said all those moons ago could possibly be true about her being the goddess of wings. He couldn't quite remember how she'd gotten him back to the room after his little excursion, it was almost completely fuzzy and indecipherable.  
His eyes traveled to the closed windows and no light forced its way through the cracks. All he needed was a few hours of sleep after all and then they could leave, although now he didn't feel tired at all. The garnet orbs went to his right arm and the bandage that still covered his arm. It would be a liability to bring the medication with them but, he did not want to lose his arm.   
He got off the bed and walked over ot the window, idly pushing one shutter to the side. Dilandau didn't expect to actually see anyone milling about in the middle of the night. Both silver lines came downward as the garnets beneath them saw the scene before the tavern. A whole unit of Hiwero soldiers, all talking to a few of the town's elders. So much for the rest Dilandau hoped for.  
A cruel grin pulled at his lips as he began to count them. There were more than he could handle but that didn't matter. He could almost hear his sword sing to him of the sweet deaths he'd deliver to them. If he was by himself it was even possible for him to take down all of those soldiers but with Zorya here... Dilandau let out a feral growl and shut the window and turned to face her. She was still asleep, her cheek lying on her folded hands. _She'll slow us down if I try to kill them all. And then she'll get killed or she'll get us both killed._  
He cast a glance over his shoulder, the Hiwero troops making noises as if they were heading off for the night. If they traveled here it was probable they'd be heading to Waesir. As The General employed by Celet's king he would not let that happen. Dilandau began to move across the room and snatched up his first layer of armor. His next act was to bend down and roughly shake Zorya's shoulder. He had to be insane if he was actually waking her up...  
Mmm, wah? What? What's going on? Zorya mumbled sleepily as her eyes fluttered open once and closed again. Her hands batted at his gently but Dilandau caught them in iron grips.  
Wake up now, he hissed and released her. Zorya's eyes shot open and her hands retreated to wipe at her eyes.  
What the hell-  
Hiwero is here and unless you want to be captured I suggest you get up, Dilandau told her quickly and snapped his leather armor on. He reached for his breastplate but his right hand spasmed just as his fingers tightened around it.  
How can they be here? What are we going to do? Zorya asked, her voice groggy as she stood up slowly. Dilandau allowed the spasm in his hand to stop before he picked up the breastplate and put it on.  
With you here, nothing. I can kill half of-  
Nothing with your sword arm. It's still injured, Zorya interrupted him and grabbed his forearm to prove her point. Dilandau bit down on his lip in pain and jerked his arm from her grip, nearly striking her down in the process. So what's plan B?  
We leave, Dilandau repeated and pulled his white overlayer on with his scabbard and sword.  
But they'll still get to Waesir, maybe even before us. Dilandau pulled on his gloves and tested his right hand once more. As much as he didn't want to admit it his right hand and arm were sluggish, he wouldn't be able to move quick enough. _But that's what my blood is for_, he thought almost giddily.  
We'll just have to get there faster. Or are you too weak to keep up? he told her gruffly and threw the supply bag at her. Zorya barely managed to catch it as she was pulling on one of her boots.  
All right just drop the weak act right now. What if we could stall them?  
Not possible, we can't kill them all. Dilandau crossed his arms over his chest and waited as Zorya slipped her foot into the other boot and stood up, the black cloak around her and the supply bag over one shoulder.  
I didn't say we had to kill them all. But if they don't have supplies they'll get slowed down right? She was rubbing the bridge of her nose as she thought. It was as if that helped to speed her thought processes. One eyebrow went up and Dilandau's arms fell from his chest. She might've been weaker than himself and the dragonslayers but seemed to be thinking all right.  
  
Then I have a plan, Zorya said with a hint of a smile.  
  
  
Zorya cast a nervous glance over her shoulder as Dilandau walked ahead of her, his white overlayer practically called out for someone to attack him. You should've taken the cloak, Zorya hissed and rushed to catch up to him as he widened the gap between them.  
I can handle myself. Here, this is where they put their supplies, Dilandau said in a whisper and pulled open a door to a building not far from the tavern. Zorya was about to ask him how he knew that when she checked inside and saw the piles of supplies that only an army could horde. That brought the question of how the troops managed to bring it into the town in the first place. This town's on the border, they've been stock piling it for the army for a while it looks like, he nearly growled.  
Okay... so we can't get rid of it easily, Zorya mumbled and took a step inside. Dilandau remained in the door way, just to the right of her.  
The plan? Dilandau whispered though in the silent night it sounded as if he'd spoken normally.  
To drag this stuff off, Zorya said nervously as she took in the amount of supplies in the building. But there's too much to do that.  
Zorya took a few more steps into the storage building. They're building up for a major assault. Gingerly Zorya reached out and brushed her fingertips with a stacked bunch of blankets. Everything was so dry to the touch, almost as if..._ If we can't drag it away we can destroy it. That'll their assault down and maybe even the troops Dilandau saw. But what to use..._  
Zorya knew the answer to that thought before she even took a step back in shock. She didn't want to use it... What if it tried to take her? What if it didn't take her home?   
For the moment Zorya ignored that Dilandau was watching her with what might've been considered concern as she nearly stumbled backwards into another pile of blankets. If we can destroy this, that'll slow them down right? Zorya managed to keep her voice calm even at the prospect of what she was about to suggest.  
A smile lit up Dilandau's face and he stepped into the building, his eyes assessing what she just said. Yes, enough for us to prepare for their next assault, he chuckled maliciously. His eyes focused on hers, with a disturbing clarity in them. But by what?  
Zorya said with a shudder and walked out of the building.  
  
  
Dilandau didn't fidget as he waited for Zorya to return, he was deathly calm. The fire had to be tended just right if it were to engulf the building. The smile on his lips grew as the fires danced in his mind, the possibilities endless. The black stallion beside him snorted and pawed the ground as Dilandau's excitement spread to his steed.  
Just then Zorya rounded the edge of the tavern, the black cloak's hood up and the torch in her right hand. No light penetrated her cowl and it gave her the appearance of a messenger of death; one more thing that made his smile grow and his eyes dance. Zorya said and finally pulled back her hood. Her hair, the color of a dying fire danced as the amber light washed over her.  
She held out the flame to him and Dilandau took it eagerly. The torch flickered as he held it for a moment, in awe of the beauty it possessed and spread. Fire... it was the only thing he would truly love in all his life, at least that's what he assumed only a few short months ago. Even now as he held it in his hands he was drawn to watch Zorya who took the stallion's reins from him. What are you waiting for? Go! The more time we waste the more likely they'll catch us, Zorya hissed and backed the stallion up a bit.  
Dilandau chuckled under his breath and turned to the building. If he still commanded Death the whole building would've been burned to ashes in less than a miet at his mere thought of it. _I'll just have to do this the old fashioned way.  
_ A low chuckle spilled from his lips as he walked inside the building, any fear of his own death not apparent in his face or stature. He walked to the end of the building, opposite of Zorya waiting for him at the entrance. Almost reverently Dilandau tipped the torch downward and allowed its flames to spill outward onto the bags of grain. The yellow and orange light licked at the canvas bags even as Dilandau moved on, spreading the fire as he went. The chuckle had grown to a thunder of gleeful giggles as Dilandau turned and thrust the torch into a stack of blankets that caught fire immediately. Yes... burn... BURN! he shouted in pure joy, his pupils tiny pinpricks in his pools of garnet.  
Dilandau! They're coming! Zorya shouted to him, the fear very evident in her voice as she continued her calls but he was too busy watching the fires move with such grace and beauty. Dilandau felt his arm jerked in one direction and barely registered Zorya pulling him from the steadily growing inferno. Dilandau the Hiwero guards are coming! she nearly shouted in his ear but Dilandau was oblivious. All that mattered was his half grown blaze.  
Burn! BURN! he screamed in near ecstasy and was pulled from his beautiful vision as Zorya ripped the torch from his hand. His visions of a beautiful blaze was shattered the moment she did that and Dilandau fought the urge to slap her as he would a dragonslayer. She held the torch in her hands now and with the defiant look on her face she looked-  
Do something to stall them a little longer so I can finish this. I can't believe he just stood there, she muttered the last sentence but Dilandau managed to catch it. The black stallion was on his left and he could see the Hiwero troops, their armor not completely fastened and their weapons not held as tightly as they should've been, advancing on the building.  
Now I get to have my fun, Dilandau chuckled darkly and braced himself. Zorya was scurrying around the building, lighting the roof and front as the troops got ever closer. He let out a chilling laugh as he forced his power outward, forced his power to knock the troops back into each other. Five dead after being impaled on a fellow soldier's weapon, three dead by snapped necks and backs. Dilandau took in an unsteady breath and continued his joyful giggles as the troops writhed in pain from his attack.  
He didn't waste another moment and got his feet into the saddle's stirrups and turned the horse around. The troops were getting up, they were still preparing to- Out of the corner of his eye Dilandau barely managed to catch two troops on the other side of him, their weapons drawn as their target threw the torch into the flaming building's entrance. All right let's go- Zorya was cut off as the stallion came to a screeching halt next to her, preventing the men from charging her themselves. She fell backwards and nearly into the burning structure that she'd helped to set ablaze. His sword was drawn in the second it took his horse to charge them and the next both men were on the ground, their blood a fiery red as it pooled onto the ground. Give me some warning next time! Zorya protested and tried to scoot away from the fires.  
Dilandau's eyes weren't on her but on the troops that were for the most part on their feet and looked like they'd charge any second now. Get up! Dilandau roared at her and the stallion whinnied once as he pulled back on the reins. Zorya didn't need any other encouragement and stood up so quickly she dropped the bag of supplies at the edge of the blaze.  
The bag- Zorya started to complain but Dilandau already had a hold of one of her hands. He pulled her up behind him and gave the charger a kick to send them off in the other direction. It didn't matter if he killed those troops today, the day they met with him next would be their last...  
  
  
Zorya dismounted the horse and Dilandau easily joined her only moments later. They rode all night since setting the supply building on fire. Dilandau took hold of the reins of the lathered black stallion and gave him a quick pat as Zorya looked down at her side. Zorya pushed aside the black cloak to pat her hip and felt the pouch where the familiar sphere that could only be the dragenergist was. She placed the cloak back in place just as Dilandau handed her the reins to the stallion. What are we here for? Shouldn't we get to Waesir as fast as possible?  
Dilandau began to walk away not bothering to give her even a backwards glance as he spoke. Supplies. You dropped what we had at the border. We won't last if it a blizzard brews on the way back. If we're going to make it back you better not make the same mistake again. Zorya didn't say anything in reply to that, only watched his back as he walked away into the town. A town not unlike the one they were just at. _Just another day or two of traveling and this'll all be over._ The chill in the air, the crisp smell of snow waiting to fall at any moment.  
She began to slowly walk the horse around to cool him down temporarily until Dilandau got back. Zorya was so caught up in walking the horse back and forth, and the sounds and smells of the new town that she didn't hear anyone walk up behind her. Don't worry you'll get through it.  
Zorya stopped the horse abruptly and turned around to face an old woman half her height and stooped over an intricately carved walking stick. Excuse me? Zorya watched the old woman's face, her own visage contorted with confusion.  
Men never really say what they mean to. He didn't mean it, the older woman nodded as se said it. Zorya a small knowing smile as she said that. Zorya rolled her eyes and brushed at her bangs as the wind blew them into her eyes.  
You don't know Dilandau, Zorya muttered under her breath.  
Still, you two look like such a nice couple. Now a days you always see the men off without their partners. It's so refreshing to see you two- It took Zorya's mind a second to realize what the woman was implying and Zorya took a step back. The black horse, whose reins she still held, let out a light snort.  
No! No, no, no, you have it all wrong! I'm not with, I mean we're not, what I meant was, Zorya blubbered. I mean I'm not attached, Zorya managed to get out without tripping over her tongue. The old woman's eyes went wide for a moment in a look that read could of fooled me. The look soon turned to one of scrutiny as the older woman looked her over.  
Is there something wrong with you? When I was your age I already had a child, the woman questioned her and gave her another look.  
What? No there's nothing wrong with me. Zorya took a step to the side as the old woman stared at her.  
Oh, then why aren't you and him like you said? I mean I'm sure my grandson Keefe thinks that you're pretty enough to take home, the old woman said suddenly. A young man, collecting vegetables at a cart behind the old woman looked up quickly a look of horror creeping on his face.  
No really, we're just here to get supplies and- The old woman ignored Zorya and turned to her wide eyed grandson, who was taller than both women as he stood up.  
Keefe do you think she's pretty? Would you like to-  
Nana, please can't you leave the nice girl alone? The old woman answered him by poking him in the shins with her walking stick.  
Answer my question. I'm sure you find my grandson attractive don't you honey? See Keefe, now don't you think she'd be a nice girl to bring home to your mother? Zorya was speechless at just how relentless the old woman was. The young man looked from his grandmother to Zorya and then his face flushed.   
Well, you are-  
See! Now why don't you come by the house for some dinner eh? Get to know my Keefe better, the old woman said in too cheerful tone.  
I really can't, I'm sorry-  
You want to hurt my grandson's feelings? You said you and that other fella weren't-  
Zorya, what's going on? Dilandau's voice broke the old woman's words and for once the she didn't look like she'd continue speaking. Keefe's cheeks still held a red tinge from a few miets before.  
N-nothing, come on let's go, Zorya said too quickly. She turned her head to see Dilandau glowering at the two . the little old lady took a step forward, her face scrunched up in a frown, completely unafraid of Dilandau or too senile to care who he was.  
You have no idea how a woman should be treated. Why that young lady deserves someone like my Keefe, the old lady said bluntly and tapped her walking stick on the ground for emphasis. Zorya was about to cringe when she saw Dilandau's cheek twitch. She remembered seeing him do that once before right before he'd sent Latro away and... Zorya's eyes widened a little remembering just what might've happened and Dilandau took a step forward, barely putting himself between Zorya and the little old lady and the grandson.  
Dilandau said nothing, only stared down the little old lady who when she began to fidget turned his cold garnet eyes on the **boy**. Whatever remnants of the blush on his cheeks disappeared in seconds and even he began to fidget and took a step back as Dilandau allowed one corner of his lips to curve upwards in a vicious smile. Let's go, he said darkly under his breath and turned so quickly Zorya didn't react in time. He took hold of the horse's reins and began to walk away. When Zorya didn't follow quite so readily, after all he might've traumatized the poor old woman, Dilandau gave her a look. Zorya looked between the old woman and Dilandau trying to think of something to say. Dilandau rasped and grabbed her by her arm and pulled her away towards him and the horse.  
If you change your mind you know where to find us! the old woman called as Dilandau settled himself in the saddle and pulled Zorya up before she could say anything. She was more confused now that she was before, after all Dilandau had his dragonslayers and he had them for a reason but when Latro and the old woman...   
You're more trouble than you're worth, Dilandau muttered and shot the old woman and young man one more look before setting his charger into a gallop.  
  
  
Takaru looked at the mirror, scrutinizing it. He didn't see anything in there now, just his reflection. he asked softly, searching his own blue green eyes for an answer.  
**What Takaru?** was the faint reply he received. Takaru sat back, his eyes never leaving the mirror.  
Something's not right. Can't you feel it? The reflection mimicked Takaru perfectly with each movement he made, when Ricpen chose to speak however the reflection was still as stone.  
**I'm not sure... I can't think very clearly right now.**_  
_ That's just it. Everything is fuzzy. I'm not sure what I'm thinking anymore is what I'm thinking, Takaru tried to explain, his voice mellow and soft. It was a far cry from the Takaru that only a day or two ago had exploded at the princess since **he** was in control.  
**I think I understand but, I'm not sure. I don't remember much now from my own existence but I can remember from you. I can see you walking down corridors and then when you tried to kill-**  
Shut up! Takaru's outburst quieted the voice but not himself. He folded his hands in front of him and rested his chin on it. The chair he sat it was a dark green as they were still in Celet territory. It made his eyes flash green for a moment... I can barely remember that but it still hurts. Besides, she brought it up before and I don't need to hear it again, he grumbled in an apology to himself. His eyes seemed to change as he shifted in his chair, returning to the peaceful blue green from before.  
**Sorry, it's just that... Why do I remember that better than the time I spent in the castle or my tenth birthday at the Gardens of Oceania? Takaru what's happening?**  
I don't know. The gardens... they were beautiful though, with hanging potted plants and the trellises of roses, Takaru trailed off as he fell into a memory not his own.  
**Were they... Takaru what about the princess and Zorya, what are these memories? You had to kill one?**  
Yes, and now we have to marry the other. I don't want to Ricpen, Takaru said softly and didn't notice the second person in the mirror.  
**Neither do I, not forcefully. You know, if this war didn't start I'd probably be betrothed to her anyway. Irony is wonderful isn't it?**  
Not really, Takaru murmured just as the second person hit the room's door on purpose. Takaru shifted his eyes from his reflection to the person reflected at the door. What do you want?  
Kuaru needs your help with the brat, Refina commanded. He observed she kept her face to one side and tried to make sure he couldn't see the next. Takaru could faintly remember how she looked younger, when Lord Folken recruited them. She'd been so happy then... What are you staring at?!  
Takaru snapped himself out of his little memory but failed to respond quickly enough. Ricpen answered for him. Refina's face was to him now and he could see a horrible bruise washed all along one side. **The sorcerer did that?  
**_She nearly killed the princess, she's lucky Alseides isn't feeding on her_, Takaru informed Ricpen and stood up.  
  
  
Syrun listened to the three sorcerers intently as they spoke amongst themselves. The princess was not receptive to their plan, Celet would need to be taken by force. Paruchi turned to face Syrun then, his face impassive. We have another job to do Syrun.  
At Syrun's silence Garufo took a step forward but was restrained by Foruma. What is it? he finally asked and shifted his weight slightly.  
We need you to reach the princess, the one at the outpost. Make her love our creation, Paruchi said with a disgusting smile. _Creation, all of this for the power to..._ Syrun kept his lips in a firm line however and did not give into the frown he wanted to show them. This was no longer in their original plans and therefore he didn't have to do it...  
That wasn't part of our agreement. The musical voice didn't sway the sorcerers however.  
Ah but you must solidify their union. Without a spell there shall be none, Paruchi insisted in an even voice. Syrun said nothing and let his eyes focus on the floor beneath them. He had to do this... he had to... It was not what he was about to do that saddened him most but, the fact that the sorcerer's apprentice was already there to try and undo what spell Syrun would weave.  
_Sora, I'm sorry but its worth it... isn't it?_ Syrun closed his eyes in preparation and began to sing his spell, calling to the two... Around him he could barely hear the frantic whispers of the sorcerers.  
  
  
Galese was admiring the small view she had in her cell when a strange feeling overcame her. It felt as if someone was behind her but, there was no one there just the hairs standing on end on the back of her neck. She wrote it off as just her nerves from her still sore body and battered mind.  
But there was something that she could barely hear, as if a draft was whistling between two stones in the cell's walls. As if it were singing something... Vi attede en lun, de simo fiden visse, de simo fiden omiese. Luminae si de cra-ru en nux. De cravi... Galese could barely catch the half formed words but what were they? Certainly not in her own language.  
Fin dein a loluca en monete genki. Ziren kervale en feluna for entina. Fiden ki, fiden skoro, cra-xinotic. De cravi... the wind seemed to whisper from nowhere and Galese could feel it filling her as if she had no choice but to listen. the melody lulled her into a false sense of comfort and she took a gentle step away from her window and closed her eyes in contentment. She felt so safe now as if she were in Korent's arms...  
Fin dain de cravi, vi esca de fin: Favi dain cihi. Nen reve, nen nux, nen gician la covae fer-ru selanu omiese. De cravi... Galese hummed in tune with the wind's whispers and barely heard the footsteps that stopped just outside her cell. She did hear the wrought iron bars creak as someone opened them, slowly as if not to alert anyone. Her eyes snapped open, expecting to see the sorcerer, Refina or Ricpen at the door. Instead... Galese's throat swelled as she saw her love standing there, waiting there to rescue her.  
his voice was soft, barely there and a look of confusion on his face.  
Galese nearly cried out in happiness and rushed across the room to be held in her beloved's arms.  
  
  
Takaru was so unsure about everything that was happening, one minute Refina led him to this cell and the next the princess was practically sobbing a word at him. And now...  
The door to the cell remained open, a way of escape for both of them should they choose to act. Instead Galese was clutching at his chest, weeping onto his shirt and repeated the word Korent over and over.   
Korent, I thought... I thought I'd never see you again. I thought the sorcerers would-  
_Vi attede fin, vi attede feluna fiden, omiese-fa. De cravi... _another voice seemed to whisper in his ears. Takaru was helpless as he listened, as he was forced to give into the spell.   
Korent, I hoped, I prayed that you would come back to me. Oh Korent I'm so happy I can't even talk without crying, Galese continued, her salty tears spilling on his hands as Takaru brought them up to her face, not completely in control of his actions. It just felt right, like what the song told him. This was the right thing to do... the right thing...  
Shh, it's all right Galese, he heard his own voice say and saw Galese's eyes light up as he spoke those words. I'm here Galese, my princess.  
Galese sighed as his arms went around her, the words echoing between his ears so that not even Ricpen's protests could be heard. it just felt so right with Galese in his arms and the words all around him. It was just so right.  
he barely said and tilted his head forward as Galese's hands went to the back of his neck. It just felt so right...  
Vi attede fin. Qualen-ule de cravi, a sei lain. Ulebe cra-aleben, for en feunis fiden genki. Ulebe cra-qu... De fin...  
Their lips touched for the briefest of moments, a kiss full of innocence but backed by so much passion Takaru was nearly overrun by it. The words he'd heard, the song the danced on the wind, it disappeared nearly as quickly as it took for he and Galese to separate. When that happened the results were not quite so pleasant. **TAKARU!** Ricpen was shouting at him while his mind was still a fog and Galese shut her eyes briefly then opened them shyly.  
For a moment she was just utterly breath taking until her skin paled and her eyes went wide in horror. Korent! What did you do with Korent?! She screeched and tried to get out of his arms. Takaru looked down at her with confusion, he wasn't Korent but why did she... why did he? Let me go! she screamed and managed to get one hand free which she promptly used to slap him hard across the nose.  
Blood began to spill down over Takaru's skin and he let go of her on reflex. She was so shaken that she couldn't stand on her own and fell to the ground making sounds that were a mixture of gagging and sobbing. Oh gods... oh gods, she whispered over and over as Takaru backed out of the cell.  
**What did you do?**  
_I don't know!_ Takaru told Ricpen and was about to bolt for his room before Refina came back to see what happened when his exit was blocked by a familiar figure. Hello Takaru, or is it Ricpen now? the other apprentice said curtly and walked passed him to the cell door he'd conveniently left open.  
  
  
Galese felt her stomach rumbling, both from her lack of nourishment and what just happened between herself and Ricpen. Gods that couldn't have just happened! She loved Korent, not some tool of the sorcerers! She didn't want to be a part of some plan to rule Gaea, she didn't want to give in to them.  
Her stomach dipped within her again and Galese didn't fight the dry heaves. Perhaps it was just as well she didn't have anything on her stomach, it would be all over the floor by now. With Refina as her keeper it would stay there too.  
Gods why did she feel like this? How could she have felt anything for anyone other than Korent? She wanted nothing more than to live out the rest of her days by his side. But just a few minutes ago she'd... It pained Galese to even think of it and she felt her stomach convulse again. The thought of even kissing that traitor made her sick to her stomach, so how had she done that? _Korent... Korent... I'm so sorry... Oh gods Korent where are you?_  
A shadow rested on Galese and she refused to look at it, afraid it would be Ricpen or a sorcerer smiling smugly at her or Refina sneering haughtily from behind the bars. Or it could be another vision induced by whatever it was she'd heard sing. _Think about something else, don't let your mind wander. If that happens then they'll use you again, just like before. Think, think, what were those words... Concentrate on that_, Galese told herself and forced herself to concentrate on the song's words. Was it even a song? Did she imagine everything? No, she recognized the syllables; it was an ancient language though...  
The shadow did not continue passed her cell as the miets rolled by. When it did not announce itself with a snide insult or mockingly sweet and false words Galese was surprised. No one but Refina and Ricpen came to her cell. Galese remained silent even as she heard the iron grating protest as someone stepped into the cell. Hello princess, was all the person said.  
Galese's head shot up, her eyes wide and disbelieving. The person was wearing apprenticeship robes of the sorcerers and pulled back the hood to their cloak. Silvery blond hair fell over the hood and blank blue eyes watched her. Celena? What are you doing here? They'll capture you too!  
Capture me? I'm almost sorry it had to be this way princess. Almost, Celena Albatou said with a hint of her brother's malicious tone as another shadow approached the cell.  



	21. Part 20-Sacrifices Must Be Made

Sacrifices Must Be Made

The Hunt: Part 20  
-ZibbelCoot  
  
Disclaimer/Claimer:   
All Escaflowne characters, places and such are ©1996, ©1998, ©1999 TV Tokyo, Sunrise. English adaptation ©1998 AnimeVillage.com and the dub version they tried to pass off as anime belongs to Fox I guess. However, Zorya Pele, Syrun, Galese, Takaru/Ricpen, Rihae, Latro, King Kaele, Korent (as well as the places Celet and Hiwero) are my mine so ask if you want to use them. The song (the English and translation) is also mine so please don't use it without asking!  
  
  
Author's notes:   
Just some little notes about Celena as the apprentice. If you go back and read over (especially part 11 with the dance) what the apprentice says it makes sense that it's Celena. After all, who else would want to control the power of the Draconians unless they already had it? And Dilandau was the only one ruled out with that ambition since he can control them, well his telekinesis at least. And now the teaser that Mother Love has patiently waited to be put in the story. Could this be the last chapter of The Hunt? Quite possibly... You'll just have to read and find out.  
Again, the poem is by Vanessa St. Cloud and I have her permission to use it. Isn't she the greatest?!  
A word of warning, this is the *longest* chapter of The Hunt yet at 28 pages. Also because of FFnet's new fanfic listings I've decided to start a mailing list for The Hunt. If you want to be notified when a new part comes out just email me (zibbelcoot@aol.com) and I'll add you to the list.  
Um... ::sheepish grin:: If you read this before 8:30 pm (EST) on 5/24/01 then you got my whole writing file instead of just part 20. And that had a teaser for a later part so just forget about what happened at the end of this and wait for part 21 to see it again, k?   
  
  
  
  
Hitomi's eyes were fixated on the shape before her, on the thing that had stopped her fall into the void around her. All she could see was a slight outline in the darkness but with each passing second the outline grew stronger and fleshed out the rest of the shape until... she barely whispered.  
Was she on Gaea? Was she between worlds in the place Sora had taken Folken and Escaflowne until the god or war was to be called again? The guymelef's heart began to beat the instant she whispered its name. With each glowing beat of its blood Escaflowne grew lighter, regaining its normal white exterior with colored ornamentation. Escaflowne... Van! Van, can you hear me?! Hitomi shouted at the god of war, fear nipping at her heels. If Van was with Escaflowne it meant something was wrong with Gaea... that she was needed...  
The hulking mass remained silent, the only response it gave her was a flash of violet from what Hitomi thought was its heart. A growing emptiness filled her and Hitomi could barely fight the despair she felt. It wasn't Gaea, Van wasn't there. She was nowhere... Hitomi closed her eyes and her chin tilted downward in defeat. This was just a dream, a phantom of a memory.  
it almost whispered and for a moment she held her breath waiting for Van to speak up. Her green eyes opened and went to where the cockpit in Escaflowne was. It wasn't escaflowne anymore though, not the god of war she knew, the god of the heavens.  
It was as if the lighting in the void was reversed and what was white was now black. _Black like death... when Van-_ Fear's fingers ran up Hitomi's spine and if she'd been able to she would've taken a step back. The violet heart beat continued onwards even as the dark Escaflowne was silent.  
it whispered again only this time the voice was stronger. It wasn't Van, it was oo high in pitch; it had to be a woman... Help... Hitomi...  
On a whim Hitomi looked to her right and saw Escaflowne's left arm raised as well, another human being in the palm of its hand. Blood ran down the woman's arm, a dark colored blood that matched her hair.   
Hitomi... help me... the fires... Zorya whispered, her voice growing stronger with each word.  
How? Zorya how do I help you? Hitomi pleaded with Zorya. Zorya opened her mouth to speak, to tell Hitomi what to do and the blood that ran down her arm ignited. _Just like before..._ The dark red head screamed in pain as the fire raced up her arm and down to her fingers. Hitomi held out a hand, foolishly thinking she could pull Zorya away from the fires. She could do nothing but stand there, one hand outstretched, as the fire ran down Zorya's torso.  
Zorya writhed in pain, the fires dancing all around and over her, funneling into a pillar just like when she was taken from Earth. A moment of relief almost calmed Hitomi. The fire would take Zorya back, it would... A new cry of pain filled the air and Hitomi's eyes went wide in terror, this time she did take a step back, as if unaware she was in the hand of escaflowne. Silver was crawling up around Zorya, snuffing out the fires all around her. It was killing her...  
A blood chilling laugh filled the void and Hitomi found herself drawn to look at Escaflowne. Only it wasn't Escaflowne anymore. The other god, the one piloted by that silver haired maniac was in Escaflowne's place. Zorya's screams of agony continued as Hitomi barely felt a cool liquid touch her calves. The red god of death didn't move as the supposed goddess of wings realized what was happening.  
No... NO! Hitomi screamed as the emerald spheres winked back at her, the crima claws forming at her feet. The liquid metal ran up her legs, froze her in place as it crawled higher and higher...  
  
  
Zorya had plenty of time to think as they entered the outskirts of Waesir. When Dilandau announced the palace was only about an hour's ride from that area of the city Zorya almost didn't believe him. She didn't remember taking this route away from the palace at all. _I must've taken the back way._ Why aren't we going to the palace?  
I'm tired and we won't get in. We can sneak in-  
Why do we need to sneak in? You're the dragonslayers' General and I'm the princess' advisor!  
Who happens to be missing and you weren't there to take her place. They probably think the princess was abducted or ran off by now. Besides, they'll see your hair and your charade will be over, Dilandau replied in an almost tired voice, as if he was too tired to even argue with her. The sun was just beginning to set over the snow covered mountains that marked the Celet border and Zorya could see her breath as she breathed.  
All right so this time your plan is better but what do we do until then? Dilandau gave her a look over his shoulder and Zorya dismounted the horse to be quickly followed by Dilandau.  
I'm going to rest. I can't very well make sure Hiwero spies won't capture you if I fall asleep trying to-  
I'm not completely helpless. I almost killed that dragon myself and I did kill that nymph, Zorya pointed out in her defense which garnered a small smirk from Dilandau that set her off guard.  
So you did. But, not strong enough, not yet, he told her as he began to walk off with the horse towards a fairly well sized building.  
What's that supposed to mean? Zorya called back and hurried after the two shapes in the newly fallen snow.  
  
  
Celena had left the princess confused and disoriented at best, something the sorcerer Kuaru was quite pleased with. Imagine, one of the princess' very own newly appointed advisors was out to dispose of the throne of her country all along. That in itself didn't bother Celena at all, it was the repercussions of her actions. _Dilandau..._  
If they went through with everything Dilandau would suffer and she wouldn't let him suffer. She would not allow **them** to let him suffer. _There's nothing more they can teach me so why should I waste my time?_ Celena thought with a spiteful smile. It had come full cycle as she remembered Syrun saying once before.  
_Only I will be the one to profit, not them._ Even if they had, for the past seven years, been her masters to their Celena felt no attachment to them. Not like the bonds of a brother to sister, of friendship to her brother's slayers, to... It was entirely possible they merely thought of her as a tool to use and learn of just like Syrun.  
_The Albatous will never be someone's tools_, Celena's mind thought bitterly and crossed her make shift room. It was obvious the sorcerer put Refina to setting it up, everything was untidy and unkempt. Another thing that made Celena glad that Refina had been dismissed from the dragonslayers early on.  
Her fingertips trailed on the edge of a roughly made dresser, the grain of the wood tickling the pads of her fingers. With the answers she had now, her own assumptions as well as Gatty's, Celena could not allow this to go on any longer. She would not allow them to slay the goddess of wings. She would not let them make her brother suffer.  
  
  
The inn was almost completely empty which wasn't so bad considering as Zorya remembered the first time she took a step in one. A few stragglers sat at scattered tables and two barmaids walked around cleaning and bringing them food and drink. Dilandau was already ahead of her and at the counter, something that was seriously beginning to annoy her. I need a room for a few hours, he told the person on hand, at which point Zorya finally managed to walk up beside him.  
Just yourself or for the both of you? the skinny man asked uncertainly, his eyes going from Zorya to Dilandau again.  
Not this again, Zorya muttered and looked down at the stained floorboards.  
Dilandau said in that same tired voice. It was about then that his hand interrupted her line of sight. The gidaru.  
_Note to self, do not travel alone with a guy in the place EVER again_, Zorya thought with a growl and gave Dilandau her pouch with the gidaru.  
  
  
Dilandau nearly collapsed onto the bed, his exhaustion overriding his will to be strong. And once again the room had only one bed although it was the size of two cots and definitely cleaner than their last room. The charger was in the stable, groomed and getting a much deserved rest. He turned around and sat on the bed, his eyes on Zorya who was still at the just shut door.  
He nearly laughed out loud at the look on her face. It looked like she wanted to kill something in a very violent manner and he didn't doubt for a minute that it was the skinny inn owner. Instead he let his lips curve into a sly smile as he snickered. What was she so upset about? That people kept implying things all around them? Personally Dilandau didn't find that too upsetting except for the fact Zorya was having very absurd reactions to it each time. That in itself nearly gave him the answers he sought from even before the nymph's bite.  
His smile faded for a moment as he remembered the old woman and her persistence with that young man. He couldn't believe that Zorya had even stayed that long if she wasn't the least bit interested, that was enough to warrant Dilandau making sure the boy's body was never found on Gaea at all. Where are we going to go? Zorya asked and dropped their supply bag at the foot of the bed and walked passed Dilandau's side.  
When I say so, Dilandau muttered and laid back on the bed, his dirty boots soiling the outermost blanket on the bed. To which Zorya's murderous look disappeared. It was a pity, she looked so alive and vibrant when she wore that look.  
At least take your boots off, she nearly sighed and approached the other side of the bed, where a window cut a hole in the dingy walls.  
Didn't see enough at the last town? Dilandau managed to keep a straight face as he said it, and let one corner of his lips to tilt upwards.  
Zorya turned around and met his eyes coldly as she stood there. Dilandau's smirk held still even though her reaction wasn't what he hoped for. He expected her to be a bright red and stammering just like in the town. Although the gurar paste and nymph poison dulled his mind and decision making at the time he remembered quite vividly what exactly happened.  
It suddenly struck him as off that she still hadn't said his name in a normal way, and he wanted to hear her say his name without any fear... But that would in turn answer so many of his questions that popped up like a rose's thorns. Each one could hurt more than if he never bothered to find out in the first place. But if she wasn't afraid, there was always the chance-  
No, I saw plenty, Zorya finally replied and walked towards the bed, her face blank and pale. A far cry from the red blush that had covered her face in the other town.  
Dilandau stretched his arms above his head and rested the back of it on the red leather gloves. He kept his own face blank aside from the smirk, waiting to see if just maybe he could work an answer out of her response. I was not impressed, the words were short and clipped. Dilandau's eyebrows came down and his lips no longer formed a smile. That made Zorya smirk. Guess you're not as strong as you thought you were.  
She walked away from the window then, Dilandau's eyes trailing her in disbelief. She had to be lying but, only Shesta would be able to tell that and he wasn't there. Although how she of all people could lie with such a face was beyond him. **She is nothing to you Albatou, bring her to us and we will give you real power.**  
I'll be back later when you're ready to leave, Zorya said absently and walked out of the room without so much as looking back over her shoulder at him. And for the first time left the General feeling very unsure of what to do next.  
**She's nothing, simply-** Shut up before I find out who the hell you are and let Zorya castrate you, Dilandau growled to the room, to assure himself that he was against the voice as well as to make sure its owner heard his final response.  
  
  
Zorya roamed the outskirts of Waesir freely and enjoyed being left alone as long as she kept her cloak's hood up. She was too close to the palace to risk walking about with her face completely uncovered. A new parcel was in her arms, something she'd managed to barter with the merchant.  
_The bastard better be grateful for this_, Zorya thought harshly and turned one corner and continued back to the inn. The double moons were high in the midnight sky as Zorya made her way down the street. She still remembered the way back, at least she hoped this was the way back. She caught sight of the tavern just down the block and paused. What if Dilandau started asking things again or talked about the town again?  
A faint red blush crept up onto her cheeks and Zorya looked down at the package in her hands. It was so hard to keep a straight face when his eyes went wide and his eyebrows came down like that. Zorya released a soft light giggle and had to gasp for air before long. She'd thought for sure she'd turn a bright red or be unable to look Dilandau in the eyes but she managed to hold her own.  
_I don't know if I can do that another time though. _Maybe he'd drop it, after all he wouldn't want the risk of hurting his again. With Dilandau you never knew exactly what he was thinking or what he'd do next. Although, it wouldn't hurt him if he knew what Zorya really thought. That stray thought pulled up the memories from the last town and Zorya felt her cheeks burn as her giggling stopped in the cold air around her.  
What did she think? What did she really think about Dilandau?  
Zorya shook her head, as much to clear those questions from her mind as well as those images of the town before. She was going to go home and then she wouldn't have to worry about any of those things. Certainly not those questions Dilandau insisted on asking her.  
_But I don't know, I don't know at all. Should I be afraid?_ Zorya asked herself and pushed open the door to the inn, a gust of wind knocked the hood from her dark red hair.  
Zorya nearly left the tavern after the door shut behind her. It was nearly the complete opposite of before, with men shouting and singing drunken slurred songs while the barmaids and owner attempted to keep everything from getting too out of control. While the majority of the place wasn't like that, a small group in the back (though their hair was blue and green) was relatively quiet compared o the men at the counter.  
Although it went against her better judgment Zorya decided to take a seat and have something to eat. All they'd eaten during the ride to Celet was some sort of meat ration that Zorya could still taste in her mouth. An overworked barmaid came over to her, one eyebrow raised as she removed the cloak and placed her parcel on the floor. So, what can I get for a few gidaru?  
  
  
Korent threw a pebble at the other corner of his cell, a stray black hair hung limp in front of one eye. Gods he hated it here, it was almost as bad as... He threw another pebble at the corner again, this time harder than before. The small stone cracked in half and fell to the moist and old straw flooring without a noise.  
It wasn't fair, if Galese were still around then none of this would've happened. Korent nearly threw his head back against the wall, in frustration and as much as he could punish himself as well. It was his fault, all **his** fault. If he could only remember what happened, what happened to Galese after he blacked out.  
_I'm so sorry Galese... Did I do something, did I do something wrong? Or did I not do something... Galese... It's all my fault_, he berated himself and flung another pebble at the wall.  
A sound came from the cell across from him but Korent didn't even throw his fellow dragonslayer aa look. He concentrated on hitting that one spot with the remaining pebbles. _Concentrate, I have to concentrate. I have to remember, why can't I remember Galese?!  
_Korent? Korent what's going on? Balen's voice sounded raspier than normal, as if the sorcerer had tried to strangle him and failed.  
Nothing. Absolutely nothing, Korent growled, his eyes still on the corner of the cell. He didn't see the small fleeting smile on Balen's face or how the dragonslayer had no bruises on his neck at all.  
  
  
The meal went pretty uneventfully, for which Zorya was very grateful even if the men at the counter were getting louder each minute. For the past few minutes she managed o hear bits and pieces of their conversations and managed to discover that they were all part of Celet's army. Or rather, the **were** part of Celet's army and they'd been released earlier that day.  
_Why would Kaele decrease his army's strength if Hiwero is building for a major assault?_ Figuring it was about time to at least tell Dilandau and get moving Zorya dropped her spoon into the empty soup bowl; the foul meat ration taste gone from her taste buds. Although she wasn't a huge fan of soup that had definitely been her best **uninterrupted** meal she'd had in a while.  
Zorya took the cloak and tucked it under her left arm and held the package in her right hand. The place was still in an uproar with the laughing and the songs as Zorya made her way to the stairs. Of course to get there she had to pass by the counter and somehow Zorya knew that would be a problem.  
Just as that thought ran through her mind a man, at least a head taller than herself, stepped into her path. Excuse me, Zorya said and tried to get passed him but he didn't move.  
Ya gotta pay a toll ta git passed meh, he slurred and leaned forward so Zorya took a step back. Only she stepped back into another newly dismissed soldier, his cheeks and nose red with alcohol.  
Yea honey, ya gotta pay a toll, the new one slurred and that seemed to be a call to all the other soldiers as they began to circle around the three. Zorya grimaced and shook off that man's hands, her own going to her dagger. The first man stopped that as he fumbled for her hand, causing her to drop the package and cloak.  
Ah now it ain't that bad, come on, the first said and tried to pull he Closer to him only Zorya fought back. He may've been taller and more muscular but at least she still had a clear head and was on balance.  
Let go or you'll be very sorry, Zorya hissed and tried to think up a way she could get to her dagger. The sword was upstairs with her bulky breastplate and the rest of the supplies. _A lot of good that does me._ Although the men barely seemed to care that she was in Celet's armor.  
I like a girl with fire, a new voice whispered in her ear.  
She's a live one! someone else shouted and Zorya felt something touch her ass. She tried to turn, to kick whoever it was but the drunk man who held her hands had a surprisingly strong grip.  
Let me go! Zorya shouted and struck out with a kick blindly, making one man hop around on one foot as he held his shin in pain.  
Not a chance, the second one slurred just as Zorya saw someone in red armor descend the stairs.  
  
  
At first Dilandau wasn't sure what to make of the scene. Someone was in the center of a group of drunken men, and apparently riling them up. He'd been about to chuckle at their expense when he heard her voice, heard the undertone of fear it held and caught her grey-green eyes.  
Now he was **not** amused. He finished descending the stairs, though none of the men around Zorya seemed to care that he was watching them.  
Dilandau smiled at the men, a dangerous glint in his eyes. _I haven't played for some time. Maybe I'll get to make up for the last village._ His smile widened at that. Yes, he'd have his fun this time. Zorya had the most horrified look on her face and Dilandau was torn between laughing and screaming at the men. He chose the former. A low ripple of laughter escaped him and he put a hand to his mouth but, didn't cover it. He merely allowed his hand to rest on his chin. It held his chin in the palm, the index finger pointing up to his hair along his cheek. His laughter caused the majority of the men to turn and face him.  
What the hell are you laughing at? One man growled. Dilandau sized him up; the man was easily twice his weight but that wouldn't matter, he was the better swordsman. A plan formed in his mind and Dilandau had to restrain himself from laughing as he spoke. A little pay back for her little comment before...  
Oh no go on. I'm sure you weren't aware she was mine. Dilandau waved one hand nonchalantly as if beckoning them to continue.  
Another questioned, although it sounded more like a thought not meant to be said out loud.  
Zorya's face began to turn a bright red and she shrugged off the latest batch of hands around her. Dilandau's eyebrows came down in anger while his smile widened in anticipation. Maybe he'd even get some answers from her while he was at it... Why yes, I picked her up off some farm in Hiwero. Didn't cost much but she gets the job done and bears a resemblance to the princess at no extra cost.  
Hear that, she's a good one, one man slobbered, his hand already on Zorya's shoulder again. The grin immediately disappeared from Dilandau's face and his hand fell away from his face.  
You do realize you may do whatever you want with her, but I will be forced to kill you. I'm sure King Kaele won't mind his General weeding out a few less desirable troops from his army, Dilandau warned them. Zorya face had turned a fairly nice red by now, though Dilandau was more focused on the faces of the men around her.  
  
But there aren't any generals that young-  
  
Dilandau's grin returned but, it was a cruel and wicked grin. It was the same smile he'd worn on his first attack as the dragonslayers' General, on their attack of Torushina and when they kidnapped the goddess of wings. The men, in that instant, backed away from Zorya. Some even managed to mutter an apology or two. Dilandau let his eyes wander the hall falling on each man, a horrible death springing forth with each new face. Yes, he would have fun here.  
It was then Dilandau let his eyes go back to Zorya and he smirked as she began to walk towards him. _Careful, you have to play the part.  
_**Albatou...** For a moment Dilandau frowned but it was just as Zorya raised her hand to slap him across the face. _SHUT UP!_ he screamed at the voice at the same moment he caught Zorya's hand. Zorya tried to pull her wrist from his grip but Dilandau held strong and let his eyes wander from her to the men and then settled back on Zorya. Let me go, she hissed at him, the red steadily fading from her skin.  
Dilandau's smirk turned just slightly malicious and he pulled on her hand, pulled her to him. Zorya let out short gasp of surprise, she probably expected him to release her. It was time for a little pay back, especially for that little comment from her before. The men who only moments before had flung comments at Zorya, at the Zorya who he now held in his arms, were quiet. Let me go, Zorya protested again, although softer than the last.  
He pulled her that much closer, until their armor touched. He had to make it convincing for the mere soldiers around them after all. If I do then the charade will be up, Dilandau whispered just outside her ear as she struggled in his arms.  
Zorya went stiff in his grip as he let his eyes stay on the men behind her. Dilandau adjusted her in his arms so he had a clear view of the drunken ex-soldiers. His wicked smile returned and he made sure to level each soldier with another look, assuring them of their imminent deaths as soon as he was finished with this.  
To play into the part, which Dilandau had no qualms with at all, he brought his face closer to Zorya so it appeared their cheeks were touching. The voice was silent, the one who had tried to tempt him to kill her so many times before was silent as if finally accepting defeat. _I don't care if some voice accepts defeat, I do not_, Dilandau thought and turned his face. He fully intended to just make it appear as if he were going to kiss her cheek. Perhaps Fate had other ideas about the tormented General. The same Fate who stole his mother away almost ten years before, the same Fate that made his suffer the Barren Lands. The same Fate that forced him to be stronger. The Fate that defeated him against the god of war...   
As he brought his face closer, to give the appearance of a kiss Zorya turned her head to try and look him in the eye. She'd started to say something, probably Let me go again. Although now she was silent and so was he as their lips almost touched. Dilandau's mind went blank suddenly as if Fate wanted to take one more thing from him; this opportunity. By the time Dilandau moved even the slightest amount Zorya had already turned away, the flush back in her cheeks. He didn't resist this time as Zorya escaped his arms.  
Yes, Fate was having fun with dear little Dilandau.  
  
  
Vee pulled out her chair and sat down, wondering why by the gods it was so quiet now. Hey Vee you missed quite the show, one of her fellow bards with dark green hair told her with a smile.  
Did I? Did the god of war suddenly appear and make you a man? she quipped and took a drink of her mug while the rest of the troupe broke out into uneasy laughter.  
Nah, some General taught those asses a lesson though after they harassed a girl, a woman with blue streaked hair replied as the bard with green hair glowered at Vee.  
Serves those perverts right. It's about time someone did that. Now, anyone see my quill around here? Vee asked, none the wiser as to what just happened.  
  
  
The door to the room they shared slammed with a fairly loud thud that the whole village probably heard. Dilandau was unconcerned with that however, he kept his eyes on the woman who had nearly found herself the filler of a man sandwich. He'd almost had his answers, he'd been so sure that he would finally get the answer he wished to find.  
What the hell was that for? Zorya shouted at him and Dilandau raised a sleek silver eyebrow at her. The smile reappeared on his visage and her little outburst caused it to widen slightly. He still had a chance, he could still find out... I mean, you were this close to-  
Oh so you **enjoyed** being manhandled by those pigs? he asked, anger building in his words. If this was any indication of his answer maybe he didn't want to hear it. Dilandau was barely able to suppress the anger he felt at that fresh images of what happened only a few minutes before. It was not just the men that angered him but that Zorya turned away... If you weren't so inattentive maybe you'd understand that they're not the village idiots and don't believe everything they're told, Dilandau made his excuse quickly and didn't falter in its execution.  
So you had to do that? Without any warning at all?! Zorya began to pace before him. He could see a spot of color on each cheek as she turned and began pacing again.  
Stop that.  
No! You're an egotistical bastard you know that?  
I'll take it as a complement, but its not up to your usual standards. Was that enough for you? his tone extremely snide though he felt the opposite as she continued to pace.  
Impressive? Are you still upset about that? Oh my god you say one **little** thing about a guy's-  
Besides I thought you wanted a little extra attention, he managed to get it to sound sarcastic though in reality he could nearly collapse at getting that middle sentence out. Zorya stopped her pacing and looked at him with what he thought was a look of complete abject horror anger and shock all at once.  
I what?!  
Well, you did seem a little upset back in that other town, remember when I had the fever and all the women couldn't help but want a piece of me, he said with a sly grin and took a step forward. The color on Zorya's cheeks deepened, and soon her face was only shades lighter than her hair. Admit it, you were jealous, he said casually with his smug smirk, though he felt anything but calm.  
Jealous? I was not jealous, Zorya blurted a bit too quickly to be believable. Dilandau titled his chin downward slightly, his eyebrows raised a bit as he watched her through half lidded eyes.   
Admit it. Why else would you drag me off from that woman? he prodded her, his heart beating a mile a minute as it was. His answers, he'd finally get them. Her answers were the only piece he was missing to the puzzle she created the day he laid eyes on her on the battlefield so many moons ago.  
I was not! She was... you were... she continued, though the color on her face turned a tad brighter. How could you even think something like that?! I was thinking about the dragonslayers! What would they think when they heard their General was nearly grabbed like a piece of meat in the town square?  
What do my dragonslayers have to do with it? You were jealous, he pushed further and took another step towards her, his voice lowered just a bit. Zorya was wringing and unwringing her hands, the gloves taunt over her skin.  
Everything! I mean, they're **your **slayers and you do **everything** with them, Zorya spat back though her voice cracked slightly as he took another step towards her.  
  
I mean **everything** with them! What would Latro think if he saw you like that? Zorya finally took a step back and Dilandau froze in place. The pieces clicked into place and she was silent, apparently aware he'd just figured out all of her insinuations.  
The pair remained like that, Zorya frozen and her face awash with emotions. _Gods... gods no..._ Dilandau felt his own fear rise up within him, not the fear of death or pain or anything tangible. He'd gotten his answers, _gods no..._ It hurt him, his throat swelled and it was hard to swallow. He took a step backwards, his hands trembling at hs sides. The answers, he had them now. Gods he had the answers now. **Was your hunt worth it now? Kill her... kill her for daring to defy a General... Kill her for daring to defy a GOD!**  
For a moment Dilandau nearly agreed with the voice but forced himself to ignore it. Gods she'd rejected him... _Latro... Gods I'll kill you for making her think that._ Suddenly it all made sense, especially the scene where he'd stumbled upon Latro and Zorya. Latro wanted her for himself, he dared to think he was better than the General! Zorya's face was white as he finally looked upon it. It was the perfect contrast to what he remembered from the first time he saw her face, when it was dark with soot and dirt.  
His face turned cold, the face he used in battles where he had no time to play. The hunt was over! Zorya watched him, almost fearfully as he advanced upon her, his eyes burning coals of a fire...  
You.... you thought the dragonslayers and I- he couldn't speak further, his voice trembled with fury and sadness. A sadness he would not admit, not now and not to **her**. Zorya nodded and Dilandau did not let her eyes leave his. And you and Latro the whole time, he growled and closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to look at her now.  
What?! Are you insane? He tried to kill Takaru and me-  
So did I! Dilandau shouted back. And you let him have it!  
Zorya's face lost its frightened pallor and the spots of color returned. I did not let anyone have it! And if you say something like that again I'll make sure you can't pollute this place with any of your demon spawn.  
A chilling laugh ripped forth from Dilandau as she said those words. Gods she looked so absurd, afraid one moment and then as brave as any land dragon the next. The laugh still seemed to echo around the room as he took another step towards her and she stood her ground. A feeling of deja vu swept over him. Stone walls behind them, her hair the color of night, of death... His answers, he'd been so desperate for them back then. A cynical and inhuman smile was on his face as his hands clamped down on her upper arms too fast for her to escape him.  
He would not allow this to go on, not now. Dilandau could feel her body shaking in his grasp, in fear or anger perhaps... _Anticipation..._ Dilandau blinked that stray thought away and the pregnant pause continued until Dilandau's smile turned smug suddenly, cocky and arrogant. My slayers and I... I should kill you for lying...  
I'm not-  
Yes, you are, his head inched forward, her own remained still, her muscles tensed as his were. I have never done anything to my slayers unless you are volunteering to dispose of one, he whispered and his head inched forward just a bit more.  
  
Tell me liar, what am I? Dilandau waited for the insults, for the crushing honesty that one in love spouted. She had to still love Latro and that was reason enough to kill the both of them. If he got angry enough perhaps he could still kill her...  
Zorya's grey-green eyes could not leave him and Dilandau felt himself sinking into them. Just like before, he was falling and falling faster than before... What am I, he whispered and tilted his head downward. Zorya in turn allowed one of his now free hands to tilt her chin upwards, her cheeks flush with blood beneath the skin.   
You're... you're Dilandau Albatou, she said softly, as if unsure why he would ask such a question. Dilandau barely noticed that she said it fearlessly, as if it were nothing more than just a name.  
Are you afraid Zorya? Are you afraid? he murmured and his face came ever closer to her own. Are you afraid of what I am, of what you think I am?  
His lips hovered just above her own, waiting for that precious answer. Waiting for a sign... Zorya said breathily and allowed Dilandau to pull her to him. Gods how he wanted his answers... the right answers... He could feel her breath on his lips, feel her heat through their armor. So close... so close...  
  
  
Zorya had no idea what was going on. One second they were yelling, the next Dilandau was calling her a liar and then... _Questions, so many questions..._  
Are you afraid Zorya? Are you afraid? he murmured and his face came ever closer to her own. Are you afraid of what I am, of what you think I am?  
His lips hovered just above her own, waiting for just a single word. Zorya's head swam with so many contradicting thoughts. What was her answer? Yes, no, maybe so? Zorya didn't want to think now, she just wanted everything to stop for just a minute so she could get her bearings. But when you were in the company of the dragonslayer General things rarely ever stopped. She was afraid, of Dilandau, of Gaea, of the fires and everything else that threatened her but at that moment it was like almost every threatening entity disappeared. And with them gone it left Zorya with Dilandau and his arms around her in such a comforting way... Zorya said breathily and allowed Dilandau to pull her to him not aware just what her answer meant to him.  
If only everything would just pause for a moment... Zorya was sure she could sort everything out and find her own way home if that happened. _Home..._ Then Zorya felt his breath on her lips, felt him holding her loosely in his arms but, close enough for her to feel his body's heat. She barely felt his lips on hers when her eyes shot open and she took a step back. _No...  
_His arms went limp sa she backed away, one hand at her mouth.She didn't just..._ I couldn't have just. _Zorya continued to take a step back until she bumped into the side of the bed, her eyes never leaving Dilandau. For once, no rosy blush brightened her cheeks. If Zorya could've looked into a mirror she would've seen a very pale Zorya with a look torn between disbelief and confusion. _What just happened? What was going to happen?!_  
The look on Zorya's face however was nothing compared to the one on the silver haired youth's face. His arms were slack at his side, his eyes not leaving her, and his lips... Zorya fingers touched her own to be sure. He couldn't have purposely tried to kiss her... could he?  
But his eyes, Zorya couldn't remember seeing his eyes alight with such emotion. Suddenly, as if finally aware that Zorya **was** watching him Dilandau's face cleared of all emotion and became a face of stone. So, you're not afraid, he grated out, as if mocking her answer that sent them tumbling into this awkward moment.  
No, I mean... I'm not- Dilandau closed his eyes his lips contorting into a frown.  
Either you are or you aren't, he nearly growled at her and turned away from her.  
No, you're not listening! I don't know-  
It's a simple yes or no question Zorya, can't you comprehend that? he snarled over his shoulder though she still couldn't see his face. When Zorya didn't answer him his head seemed to bow down for a moment though Zorya couldn't be sure. I thought so, he said that last sentence so quietly she barely heard it. He didn't say anything else and began to cross the room for the door. Zorya's hand dropped away from her face as she began to follow a few feet behind him.  
W-we should get going, Zorya managed to say, her voice sounded extremely small and meek in the inn's room. Funny, she couldn't even think of anything else to say besides the obvious. Dilandau didn't even dignify her with a reply and pulled his blood red breastplate on over his first layer of leather armor.  
Without another word Zorya found her own dark colored breastplate and snapped it in place, not wanting to risk Dilandau's wrath if he started complaining about how slow she was. By the time she was finished Dilandau was set to go and had the supply bag over one shoulder. He opened the door without saying anything,only to find the skinny inn keeper blocking it, one hand raised as if he were about to knock.  
Um, you left- Dilandau didn't wait to hear him speak and instead pushed him aside and began down the stairs adjacent to their room. Zorya paused at the door way and offered the innkeeper what she hoped was an apologetic look. You left these downstairs, he told her and handed her a black cloak and the parcel she bartered for in the marketplace. _That's right I dropped them when..._  
Thank you, Zorya told his retreating back. She hastily threw Dilandau's cloak about her shoulders and grabbed her parcel only to rush after the General. She had the worst feeling that Dilandau might actually carry out his promise about leaving her behind.   
  
  
Vee twiddled on a piece of parchment, words scribbled all over and crossed out in some places. She could still see that sad looking woman at the window, her blue eyes so uncertain. _That's Lady Albatou, the Dragonslayer General's twin! Do something to her and Dilandau Albatou will have our heads!_ Vee held the quill above the parchment, poised to finish her work.  
_Why was she so sad? Was there something she couldn't overcome, something that neither one of them could overcome?_ The quill hovered, ready to write her thoughts but, Vee was still. The men at the front of the bar were surprisingly quiet, maybe they were afraid that General would go and do something for harassing the girl before. But Vee's thoughts weren't on the perverts, who in her opinion needed to be taught a lesson, they were on the girl. Her brother was the General of Celet, the infamous Black Dragon Dragonslayer General. He was ruthless she'd heard, he showed no mercy to anyone and delivered death as if he were the god of death himself. So why had he bothered to help her? Did it have something to do with his sad sister?  
She barely paid attention to the thundering footsteps that hurried down the steps. Vee's quill scratched against the parchment as she found her last line and finished her work. The owner of the angry stomping left the inn's dining area just as lighter more hurried footsteps rushed in. I got it! Vee didn't hesitate to practically shout at her fellow performers. Some of them rolled their eyes at her excitement but, a few leaned in around the table to listen. She cleared her throat and began:  


Two sides of a coin,  
Head toward destiny true,  
Tail turn about and weep,  
Do so, one of two.  
Arrogant boy, with demon's pride,  
Angel faced, the dragon of death,  
General of war eternal,  
In love with blood's last breath.  
Pristine maiden, with regal pride,  
Loneliness, your greatest fear.  
Lady of innocence, peace in mind,  
Love in thy heart, for all you hold dear.  
Two sides of a coin,  
Two halves of a whole,  
Of heaven and hell,  
But to live is thy goal.  
  


For a moment everything in the inn was silent, and Vee had no idea how close she'd come to nearly reciting her piece for her inspiration. As it was the bards and actors were quiet absorbing her finished piece. Vee looked down at the parchment, pride filling her.   
That was good, very good, a voice broke the quiet and Vee turned around to politely face the speaker. A black cloak covered the young woman while her dark red hair spilled over the edges, like blood over soil just after a battle ended. Vee bowed her head in thanks, taking her hazel eyes off the woman's grey-green ones for a moment.  
Thank you.  
The woman opened her mouth, as if she were about to say something else when a very loud, and angry, voice filled the air instead of her own.   
I'm sorry, but really that was very good, told her quickly and rushed off to the inn's exit. Vee barely noticed the men at the counter who quaked at the angry voice.  
She's right Vee, that was good, another bard finally spoke up.  
If only that could get us a commission or contract with the King, the bard with green hair sighed unhappily.  
You never know, Vee said with a content smile as her eyes ran over her finished piece.  
  
  
Dilandau was trying desperately to be strong, to be strong for everyone he held dear and loved. But he couldn't very well do that while his father was screaming just outside the room they all were sharing in the smelly tavern. He still wasn't sure why they were here instead of at their mansion, or in their gardens of roses.  
All he did know was that when he and Celena got home their father was waiting. No, waiting was the wrong word. Their father was tearing the place apart all the while ranting about the family accounts and where by the Dragon's name their mother was. Celena could do nothing more at that point than whimper and crumple into a heap next to Dilandau while he was forced to be strong.  
Just like he was being now, or at least he was trying to.  
He remembered their father muttering about the war, the one that started nearly three years ago with isolated incidents of Fanelian towns being burned to the ground. That was how his father was recruited to be a soldier, a lieutenant to be precise, and left nearly a year before. Dilandau remembered seeing him on holiday but never at home without notice.  
Then he'd screamed at the two children, demanding to know where the Lady Rihae was. Celena only continued to cry, weeping incoherently about dragons and wings and... That was when Dilandau told his father, looking him straight in the eye and looking as brave as he could, that she was gone. From that moment on they were on the run and Dilandau didn't know why.  
They traveled from town to town on what little their mother didn't squirrel away in their accounts. With barely anything of value with them, they left too quickly, the family of three left their estate behind. _Why?_ Dilandau questioned himself as he heard his father's yelling get louder. There were other people with him, Dilandau could easily recognize at least five other men maybe more. The thuds and crashes of objects thrown about made him start in his place on the floor. This wasn't good, and Dilandau began to inch away from the door, torn between trusting his father and not wishing to be on the receiving end of the object's loud thuds and crashes.  
He could hear a high pitched voice whining now, pleading for his life. No it couldn't be his father. His father wouldn't give in so easily. _But what is he giving into? What is dad doing?_ More threatening voices and sounds. Dilandau frantically looked for Celena. She was asleep, asleep on the other side of the bed in a pile of blankets twice her size. Thunderous steps up the stairs, the door wretched open. His father bellowing for him to get up, to get out.  
Dilandau, get out here now!  
Father! What's wrong? Fear gripped Dilandau as he stood up, his whole body shaking. His father was in the doorway, his navy blue eyes cold and unfeeling as they fell on his only son. Three other men were behind him.  
I have to get away Dilandau, you know that right? You know I can't go back home, don't you Dilandau? his father said softly and Dilandau nodded numbly. He knew now, he knew they'd never go home again. But why? You wouldn't want me to be taken from you Dilandau would you? You wouldn't want me killed, just like-  
Momma... no, no father... I don't want you to- Dilandau cut himself off as he realized he was beginning to snivel.  
One of the men behind his father was snickering, while the other two remained stone faced. Good, now is that enough? his father was talking to the other men behind him.  
He's certainly a **pretty** boy, although I doubt he'd be a hard worker, one of the stone faced men remarked.  
I'm a hard worker, I'd do anything for father, Dilandau blurted out without knowing why.  
He is, he's a very good worker, his father insisted and Dilandau felt that fear grip at him again.  
Five hundred gidaru and no more and if it dies within a few days you'll be added to our list as well, the second stone faced man said without taking his eyes off Dilandau.  
That's enough for me. Yes, I can get away then... The snickering man gave his father a bag of gidaru and his father stepped aside, his greedy navy blue eyes on the bag. You'd do anything for your momma and I, wouldn't you Dilandau?  
Dilandau took a step back as the three men stepped into the room. Father? FATHER!  
  
  
Dilandau was in nothing lighter than a black mood as they began traveling back to the castle. It did nothing to comfort him that it was Zorya behind him, her hands holding onto him for support. He **was** strong. He **WAS** strong!  
Still, neither one had said one word since he'd called for her after she dragged her feet in the inn. Which was completely fine by him!  
He thought he'd had his answers... he was so sure of it. Dilandau was so completely sure he knew the answers to everything he questioned. But he had nothing, no answers, no solid ideas about anything anymore. And she'd managed to prove him wrong in the course of two miets. Two bloody miets!  
Dammit, Dilandau didn't need the answers to any questions. He was fine before them and he'd be fine without them. Who in Gaea's name needed someone anyway? They only dragged you down, made you slow, weak and vulnerable. He was strong, he didn't need anything or anyone for that matter.  
He was a fool for thinking answers would make any difference. Strength you gained only when you were alone and now he was utterly alone. **Yes, alone... give her to us and you will have power, the power of death... of Alseides.**  
Dilandau's cold and silent exterior gave no indication of whether he accepted of declined the voice's offer. He merely stopped the horse as they neared the castle's stable door, the guards and stable hands inattentive once more as snow began to fall. Now what? Zorya asked softly and did not leave the horse.  
Get off, Dilandau growled and refused to even look back at her. It all needed to be done though, to ensure he would be alone...  
  
  
Refina was sitting in her room, alone again. She didn't bother to touch the quick healing bruise on her face, as much to aide the healing process as well as to forget why it happened.  
Struck down by her own . It was pitiful even by her standards. She should've gotten it fighting off some tentacle from Alseides in the courtyard. But no, she had to be punished by that old man. _Its pathetic, why am I even here?_  
It was painfully obvious that by now she'd never be able to prove her worth, and that was the whole point of accompanying Zongi throughout the course of this war. _As soon as Alseides is revived we'll head off for Waesir and _**he's** _there. I'll just have to make our short time there memorable, before they kill him_, Refina thought with a smirk.  
Throughout all this she was afraid, afraid for Zongi. She knew the sorcerers thought of him as expendable and would not hesitate to exploit him. Refina cast a glance out the small window of her room and saw the double moons obscured by dark storm clouds. It wasn't fair... sometimes life was just so unfair... Time to check on the abomination, Refina muttered to herself and got up.  
  
  
The guard turned down the hallway on a whim. He was supposed to cover this whole section by himself, as opposed to nine other guards when Kaele was alive. He let out a sigh, gods it was so dull now. At least it was until he heard the sounds of footsteps down a corridor to his left. _Can't be the relief guards, it's too early..._  
Who goes there? he called out, waiting for a wayward servant or wretch to step towards him. Instead a white and red clad figure along with another dressed in black approached him. It took him a moment to recognize the first figure but, when he did he drew his sword and took a step back.  
Out of my way, the General of the dragonslayers said darkly as he and his cloaked companion continued towards him.  
Dilandau Albatou, you are under arrest for treason, kidnapping and murder, the guard stammered and took another step back.  
The General stopped in his steps and for a moment the guard thought that maybe he'd go peacefully. Instead the silver haired General began to laugh. I don't have time for your babbling. Move!  
This time however when the guard stood his ground the General drew his own sword. The guard nervously brought his blade up, fully aware that he wouldn't live to bring the General into custody.  
What is the meaning of this? the black cloak asked as if the guard were farming instead of guarding. The hood of the cloak tipped back a bit and the guard went white as if he'd seen a ghost.  
P-p-p-p-princess? Princess, we thought he kidnapped you! The guard gestured to the General, still in disbelief.  
Well, it's obvious since I am here and so is he that he did not kidnap me, the princess said as if the whole situation was very banal.  
But, I still need to take you in for- The princess stepped between him and the criminal, careful of their swords. She pulled the cloak back just a bit more but all he could see was her face.  
Nonsense! I am tired and need to get my rest. Just go along with your patrol-  
But princess he- the guard insisted.  
Did nothing as he was my escort for my outing. It would not be proper for me to be without an escort would it sir? The princess wasn't shocked at all to his reaction or she hid it well.  
Still, I should put him away just until the advisors-  
The General looked about ready to kill him while the princess' face showed her clear annoyance with him. What is your name guard?  
Kwal, your majesty.  
General, remember that name for me so that I can inform his superior of his incompetence, the princess said coldly, throwing Kwal into a panic.  
Your grace! No, I was merely-  
I can relieve him of his station **princess**, the General said with a smile and tried to bypass her.  
No, your majesty I can escort you to your chambers then inform the advisors of-  
I would appreciate getting my rest as soon as possible sir. I'm sure the General doesn't need any coddling.  
Of course highness. Kwal bowed to his princess as she walked by. The General stayed where he was, with a frown on his face when Kwal met his eyes. The guard did not need to be threatened so he stood up and followed the princess .  
  
  
Zorya practically had hysterics all over chambers. The guard had insisted on informing the sorcerers about their arrival. The sorcerers knew about her and the plan but, she was getting the anyway. She dismissed the tired servants when she entered and was trying to dry her now jet black hair while finding a dress she could wear at this time of night.  
She didn't even give one thought as to what treason and murder Dilandau was charged with or if she should even get him out of it. _Oh screw this, I'm supposed to be the princess. I'll talk with them when_** I'm**_ ready_, and Zorya lazily slipped beneath the covers.  
  
  
The three stood around Syrun, horrible malicious grimaces lined their faces. Syrun... you assured us the General was taken care of.  
I told you that it was assured my spells would have no further affect on him.  
But why did he come back?! And with the goddess as well! Paruchi managed to keep his voice from raising too loud.  
She'll try to get us to perform the spell. You know that! Garufo exclaimed.  
And what do we do? He'll have us release the dragonslayers and then everything will go to hell! Foruma had even more trouble than Garufo or Paruchi in lowering his voice.  
The sacrifice must be made soon. And then we will have celet and there's nothing that she can do to stop it. What of Kuaru and Alseides? Paruchi asked, his voice much calmer than before.  
The apprentice has helped to speed the process along. It should be ready if the sacrifice fails, Foruma remarked.  
If he goes along with the spell syrun? Paruchi asked.  
All eyes turned back to the mystical singer who closed his blue eyes in thought. The eyes opened seconds later, an uncertain look in them but a tiny half smile gave away the answer. He wishes to be strong. To be strong one must be alone, he said softly, each word a musical note that could never be repeated by any instrument.  
  
  
Dilandau was being led out of a caravan. He didn't know how long he'd been stuck there, only that neither Celena nor his father came with him. Salty trails ran down his cheeks were tears had run only a few hours before. The three men that took him had several others in the caravan, some older than him and some younger.  
The three didn't say where they were going though, and it bothered Dilandau. Were they being taken to be killed, to work or something else? He was faintly reminded of the legends of boogie men like the Draconians that would snatch up children in the night and they'd never see their families again. Dilandau knew Draconians were not like that, as he was one himself and his momma hadn't snatched up any other children.  
A boy with very curly pale blond hair was sniffling into his sleeve while another with a chestnut colored cowlick tried hard not to cry. None of them were of any importance to Dilandau, he could care less who they were but... Dilandau could see more children all around him, and just where he was. He could remember the horrible tales of this place. Where wild dogs roamed and ate anyone who trespassed into their domain, where hundreds slaved away in the mines so others could profit.  
Welcome to the Barren Lands. You'll spend the rest of your life working here, one man chuckled as more men approached the group, presumably to herd them to the mines. The other boys were sniveling or trying to get away but Dilandau did no such thing. He'd be strong now... he'd be strong for his sister and momma. He had to be strong...  
  
  
Ricpen was standing in his room, staring out the window aimlessly. Who was he? _Takaru? Ricpen?_ he called out hoping for an answer from either one but got nothing but silence. The mirror was on the wall to his left and he refused to look at it. Refused to see who he was only to find out he was someone else.  
He wouldn't be able to stand that but... Who am I? Takaru? Ricpen? he whispered softly add let his fingers slide down the window pane. Frost was slowly inching towards the glass' center and he could see the dark snow clouds brooding overhead.  
What are you doing up? I thought Kuaru told you to sleep, after all you had a **busy** day, Refina sneered and Ricpen turned around slowly, a lost child-like look on his face.  
he said but that was it. He had conflicting emotions about her. He knew her past, but shouldn't not if he was Ricpen. She had that air about her as if he just met her but, if he was Takaru he shouldn't have that feeling.  
Refina stared at him from the entrance to his cell, a strange look on her face. What are you staring at?  
Who am I? Refina, I know you but I don't and... who am I? he whispered softly, one hand still on the window as he contorted his body to face her. She took a step back, as if his words were poison but she remained in the cell.  
What are you talking about Ricpen?  
Ricpen? No... not Ricpen... not Takaru, he muttered and turned away. He never saw Refina walk away, shaking her head and muttering about insanity and abominations.  
  
  
Zorya sat sedately while the servants tugged at her hair a bit too eagerly. It was as if they were making up for the fact they didn't serve her for the past few moons. But did she really want to become the princess again? _It's just until the advisors can perform the spell. I'll be free then... I can..._  
She froze in place as an elderly woman pushed a fancy barrette into her hair. The woman she looked just like...   
_Zorya, what's going on?_ Dilandau stepping between them, Dilandau grabbing her arm and pulling her to the horse but only after he'd made the two step down away from her.  
_Was that part of his questions? But why did he have all of those questions to ask? I mean he and his slayers were-_  
_My slayers and I... I should kill you for lying... Tell me liar, what am I? _And then he was so close to her that she felt his breath on her lips. _I wasn't lying, I thought that they were-_  
All done your majesty, the old woman said softly and stepped away. Zorya looked at herself in the tall mirror, momentarily distracted. She looked like a princess, a regal thing that should be admired and loved. _I thought his slayers and-  
_The advisors await your grace, a guard that seemed to come out of nowhere said softly. Zorya turned away from the mirror and set her face as she assumed Galese might. Before she began to follow the guard Zorya picked up the pouch that contained the ever important dragenergist.  
Lead the way sir Kwal, Zorya intoned politely, her dress swishing gently as she followed after him.  
The moment Zorya walked into the room, she knew something was off. For one, only three of the four advisors were there in the throne room with no guards at any entrance. Just their billowing black cloaks and their almost disembodied heads. Silence prevented Zorya from speaking and it made the guard at her side fidget. **All will be well, be calm...  
** You may leave sir, the advisor on the right said softly. Zorya had a hard time feeling comfortable as Kwal began to leave. **Be calm...** It didn't matter what the voice told her, she didn't feel like everything was calm.  
Kwal, do you have a patrol now?  
No, your majesty. He blinked uncertainly, as if wondering why his princess would ask such a thing.  
Then there is no reason for you to leave, she said and faced the advisors. **All is well, he is not needed...** A sense of clam washed over Zorya as the voice got stronger. No, she had to concentrate, she couldn't give in.  
Sir Kwal you are not needed. Leave, Paruchi commanded softly. The guard didn't hesitate to bow and take his leave when Zorya made no protest and bowed her head in accord. What was wrong with her, this wasn't right! Zorya could do nothing but listen to the voice as Kwal took a step away from her as one advisor fixed him with a hard stare. He looked about to say something when the doors were thrown open, a chorus of alarming cries and screams of pain echoing from the hallway it led to.  
Where are my dragonslayers?! Dilandau shouted, loud enough to wake the dead, as he made his entrance. All three seemed to flinch at once when they saw the General and Zorya refused to let herself look at him and instead stole glances at him from the corner of her eye. A good night's sleep did the General well, although he'd apparently taken out some castle guards to get to the throne room. _Maybe I was right. Maybe his slayers are-_  
They've been arrested as accomplices to your crimes. Guards, seize him! Garufo commanded and Zorya only watched as Kwal left her side to put join his fellow guards in the General's arrest. _No... this isn't right... No..._  
**All is fine, be calm. Soon you shall be-  
  
  
** Celena felt for her brother gently with her mind. He was still with Zorya she assumed and close to the castle. _Maybe they already made it back... I'm sorry Dilandau, I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I won't let this happen, I won't let anyone ruin your happiness, just like you would do for me.  
_The sorcerer's apprentice took a deep breath and gingerly ran her finger across the silver streak in her lap. The edge bit at her skin and a droplet of blood beaded on the sword. She barely felt Dilandau's mind react to her pain, to what was about to happen. Now it was her turn to shut down the link. If Dilandau ever found out what the sorcerers had planned and that she had practically helped them accomplish those goals... Celena doubted even with Gatty's help that she'd be saved if that happened.  
In one fluid motion the female Albatou twin stood up and placed the sword within the deep folds of her apprenticeship robes. That would not be enough however, not against Kuaru, Refina and Takaru should he prove to be a problem. Celena almost prayed then that Ricpen had merged with Takaru or at least regained control. It wouldn't work any other way... Celena palmed one last item and slipped it up her sleeve and felt the dagger's cool metal rest against her skin. She would be strong now... she would be strong for her brother.  
As Celena roamed the hallways and rooms of the outpost no one seemed to be the wiser to her rebellious plans other than herself. Which of course was for the better since if she was found out... Celena shook her head and those particularly unpleasant thoughts away. If this plan was to succeed she needed to believe in it.  
_Unless Syrun already alerted them to it. In that case I'll make sure Dilandau knows where that half grown mystic is,_ Celena's mind growled as she came to the entrance of one cell. The door, as usual, was open but the occupant remained inside it as if he was unaware of his freedom. A quick glance around her assured Celena that neither any guards or Refina were around to over hear her.  
Takaru? Ricpen?  
the reply was by a voice Celena couldn't quite recognize. It sounded like Takaru at first but had Ricpen's undertones.  
I have a favor to ask of you.  
Why should I help you? Again the eerie almost double voice answered her.  
I hold a power the sorcerers cannot possess. I have **the** power, she repeated as the blue green eyes turned to meet hers. And I can release you from this bird cage. That is what you want isn't it?  
What do you get out of it? Celena merely gave him a sad smile.  
  
  
Dilandau absolutely refused to look at Zorya, to see another battle he failed in. Gods, her' been stupid to even consider- Guards, seize him! His hand went to his sword ready to draw it while he tried to focus on where the guards would come from. He'd killed at least half a dozen just to get here.  
Four guards were already in the room, their swords ready to try and test his. Zorya suddenly commanded and the incoming guards, along with her , froze. Who would they listen to, the advisors or the princess? That is not necessary at all. Celet needs every soldier and General for this war. I will not have my kingdom weakened for false crimes against our one chance to win, she continued and walked up to the advisors.  
But your highness, they conspired-  
To have the General as my escort? So that the invading Hiwero troops could not steal me from my people? I'm not surprised by your lack of concern advisors. I wish to speak with my uncle, Zorya finished, her head held high as if she really was the princess. Dilandau was tempted to smirk at the advisors because of her strength compared to the three of them. But, he didn't; his face remained cold and impassive, the sword still out of its scabbard.  
Princess, you uncle. He's dead your highness. By the General. Foruma broke the news to her. Zorya seemed to crumble beneath her façade, taking a step back and putting a hand to her mouth.  
she barely whispered and would've fallen if not for the fact Kwal leant her his arm. A twinge of jealousy rose within him but, he ignored it. She wasn't strong enough, she was weak...  
Now you see princess why we must arrest them all? They pose a threat to Celet itself and you, Foruma continued. Dilandau sneered at him and sheathed his sword in disgust.  
I did no such thing, he broke the silence while Zorya seemed to go into shock. If I wanted power over this place I could've just killed the four of you, he threatened the advisors he knew to be sorcerers.  
Garufo began but was cut off by Zorya taking a step forward and shaking off Kwal's arm. Zorya turned, not to watch the sorcerers but to watch him and their eyes met. She looked as if she were just ready to break down and cry but was holding it in. Her eye brows came downward slightly as she forced her lips to remain in a firm line. For a moment Dilandau could almost hear her tell them to lock him away. He could see how much she wanted to punish him for everything that he'd done against her. She turned away from him and focused her gaze on the advisors. The guards took her silence as her endorsement of the advisors' sentence but when they took a step forward...  
No! I fall to see how in such a situation as this you continue to try and throw Celet to Hiwero. The dragonslayers are needed and they will be released this instant! If you dare to accuse the General or any of his men I will see to it that you take their place in the dungeons. Is that clear? though her voice quavered as if she were about to cry, the command she used was not missed. She sounded resolute in her decision as if she were the princess trying to hold everything together. None of the advisors said anything but nodded to the guards who in turn backed away from Dilandau.  
I'll take you to them, one guard said gruffly, as if unbelieving that their princess would protect the General. Dilandau cast Zorya a look but she had turned around and was already walking out of the room.  
We shall hold a meeting tomorrow evening to determine what can be done. I need sufficient time to grieve my uncle's passing, Zorya nearly mumbled, her chin already tilting downward a bit. Dilandau nearly frowned at that. She'd been strong up until- _No! I gave up on that hunt. I'm stronger now, alone. I'm stronger alone_, his mind repeated over and over up until Zorya stopped just to his side. I wish to speak with your second in command when he is released General, Zorya said numbly and continued passed him.  
This way General, a guard prompted him when it was apparent Zorya's words had frozen him in place. What did she want to speak with Gatty for? Dilandau turned and followed, already knowing where his men were being kept. _Was that what Celena was trying to tell me? That the king was dead and the sorcerers were ruling? No, she would've been more forceful if it was that important._  
  
  
Hitomi awoke to feel water at her feet, soaking her skirt and her undergarments. Her socks felt cold as ice as she tried to move, her toes in the middle of a puddle. _What? No... Escaflowne! Alseides! NO! Do not appear Escaflowne!_  
Do not appear! Hitomi shouted and bolted upright, nearly slamming her head into the sink in the process. When she realized she was in her home, in her bathroom that had cracked away what seemed a few minutes before. Don't appear, she whispered and got up shakily.  
The water continued to overflow the sink's basin until Hitomi, in a daze, turned off the faucet. Her body ached, as if it had fallen and hit the ground without anything to slow or soften her fall. _But how... Where? How?_ Hitomi's mind couldn't accept something that had been so real. She could still hear Zorya's cries in her ears.  
No, it had to be... it had to be a dream, Hitomi muttered and her hands clenched unintentionally. A sharp pain in her left hand made Hitomi look down and uncurl her fingers. Only now a vision of Escaflowne flashed before her eyes just as it had on Gaea when the Alseides threatened to burn it to the ground. She blinked and the vision was gone, but it left her trembling and clutching to the sink with her right hand. A soft pink glow lit her left hand and the area around her. Hitomi whispered again as she saw what had pricked her hand.  
The gentle pink light gradually faded, only to reveal a pink stone attached to a dark length of string. It was her pendant, the pendant that called about the change in Gaea's fate.  
  
  
Celena walked down the center of the thrown room of the Vione with a bit of reticence. This was her first time aboard the Black Dragon floating fortress and it was a bit much for the twelve year old to take in. Her hair was longer now, the curly bangs long enough to be tucked behind her ears now. Only the gentle swish of her dark apprenticeship robes broke the silence of blue flames feeding hungrily on the air about her.  
She could remember why she was here now, how she got here in the first place. Her father, he left Dilandau in one town along the Fanelian border. She could remember him telling her it would be okay, that he had to do that to Dilandau to save her. He wouldn't let anything hurt her...  
A bitter frown threatened to pull at Celena's lips but she forced herself to keep a blank face. It would only disrespect her masters' master if she showed him the emotions of her past. But the past thrummed within her, her anger... her hatred... Her father... no, the man who sired her, left her as well. Only he had left her to a much kinder fate than that of her brother. To wander the streets of Hiwero's capitol as he ran away yet again. _Running, always running, always weak. Mother was stronger than you_, the thought of her mother made Celena turn white. Her mother had been so strong and yet her father was so weak...  
She continued on her way until she joined a group of seven others, their faces cast downward in respect. Celena assumed their pose as well before one man. A man who had eight Generals of his army lined on either side of the youngsters. Celena almost thought the man was unable to speak when his deep voice almost made the fortress quake. You are the sorcerers' apprentices. Each of you has proven themselves over the past two years and proved yourselves worthy. You will all help to find the location of the ancient armors, Escaflowne and Alseides.  
The gods, one apprentice to her left whispered. It was enough for anyone to hear easily in the forced silence however and in a moment the boy was gurgling. Celena, worried, cat her eyes towards him and saw his body pulled up from the floor. He was being choked by invisible hands, doppelgangers maybe...  
You will not speak in my presence unless spoken to, the deep voice resonated and Celena barely saw the flash of light that preceded the use of the man's powers. She did hear the apprentice's scream of pain and agony, as well as the sickening crack his head made when he was thrown against the floor. Now, seven apprentices. Pray that you find the armors, the man said softly, all emotion gone from his voice. The remaining seven rose from their exaggerated bows and looked at their masters' master. You will find the armors.  
Yes, Lord Folken, they all intoned at the same time to the blue haired emperor of the Black Dragon Clan.  
  
  
Celena walked unnoticed by anyone through the outpost. No one would dare suspect the sorcerers' apprentice to do anything like what she had plan. When she first left her room Celena had noticed Refina up and about but, she was going in the opposite direction of Celena's destination.  
For a moment Celena paused in her steps to check. Yes, her brother was safe. She could feel him pushing her away when he realized she was trying to find him. Celena released a light sigh and continued onwards, the cool steel of her dagger against her forearm at all times. Until she came the cell that held the cause of all her misery as well as her brother's. Celena said softly when Galese made no motion to acknowledge her.  
You were a traitor. You were working with Hiwero all along. How did I ever trust you, Galese muttered and kept her back to Celena. Celena's brow furrowed for a moment at the captured princess. Didn't she appreciate anything that was about to be done for her country?  
  
You may **not** call me that. You were the one that separated us weren't you? You were the one that made me think Ricpen was- Galese cut herself off with a sob and Celena ran her hand over the lock to the cell. This was what she was supposed to do... she had to...  
Celena unlocked the door with a key the sorcerer Kuaru had entrusted to her. Trust... Celena trusted no one, no one but her brother. He was the whole reason she was doing this after all. Princess if you wish to live to become Celet's queen I suggest you follow me, Celena said in a hushed voice and turned around. Ricpen... he should be nearing the base of the outpost and untying the two horses Celena prepared that morning.  
Why should I believe you? Galese asked darkly and finally turned her face to Celena. Celena could see the puffiness and the redness of crying were still around the princess' eyes.  
Because I would never let anything hurt my brother. If you die he will be hurt and if you don't make it back to Celet he will be devastated, Celena said softly and looked down the hall to check for guards or Refina.  
Why would-  
I think you knew the answer when you flung Refina into that fit a few moons ago, Celena said with a small smile. Galese stood up then, but her stormy eyes showed her unwillingness to follow the advisor turned apprentice turned unexpected heroine. Now hurry, I don't know who's in control of Ricpen or if Refina will decide to finish her patrol.  
Celena didn't wait to see if Galese was following her and instead began for the stairs at the end of the hall. The soft tip tap of Galese's footsteps alerted Celena to the fact her plan might actually work. _This can work... It can work and then you'll be happy Dilandau. No more lies or false faces to live by_, Celena thought as they began down the stairs.  
At least her mind set was positive up until she heard a pair of footsteps going **up** the stairs. Celena had no time to turn around before she was face to face with the only girl ever to make it into the dragonslayers and then be rejected by them.   
Celena, what are you doing here and with the princess no less? Refina asked but in a tone that implied she knew the answer already. The blond drew her sword and began to run up the stairs, barely giving Celena any time to think. The sorcerer... the sorcerer knew all along...  
Galese, the roof! Run! Celena cried out and concentrated. Her training was not for naught and it took only a second to send Refina crashing down the stairs with her power. After that Celena followed Galese, knowing that would not stop Refina for long.  
  
  
Zorya rested in her room, awaiting the dragonslayer Gatty. Celena was no where to be found and Zorya bet Gatty knew where Dilandau's sister was. Oh, she could've asked Dilandau but with how quickly his attitude changed towards her... _Maybe I made it all up in my head. I had to have imagined it. There's no way-_  
A loud banging at her door broke Zorya's train of thought and she looked up. she called out as strongly as she could, hoping it was just Gatty. The second in command did open the door to her drawing room but he wasn't alone. Korent came next, followed by Latro (who had the most fearful look on his face) and Dilandau brought up the rear. I requested to speak with Gatty alone, Zorya said and stood up.  
Dilandau caught her eye but for a moment before his own eyes narrowed at Korent and Latro. I will not let anything be said by one of my slayers out of my presence. These two were found just outside your room, he almost growled the last part. Zorya turned her eyes to Korent and then Latro. Korent had such a hopeful light in his eyes that died the second she focused her eyes on him. Latro... she had no idea why Latro would be near her chambers to begin with.  
They may guard these chambers then while Gatty and I speak, Zorya said and walked deeper into her chambers. Gatty followed only after he looked at Dilandau for permission, something that continued to annoy Zorya. _They'd give their lives for him. What did he do that would make them feel that way and why does he abuse his power like that? I had to be imagining things, he could only care for-_  
Gatty's voice was light and untroubled as if the past few moons never happened and he was never locked up. Zorya realized she had stopped walking in the room that held the hideous pink covered couches and tall windows that overlooked Celet.  
Where is my advisor Celena, Gatty? I know you were, friends with her so where is she? Zorya asked and turned her head slightly to get a better view of Gatty's face. For a second his cheeks seemed to brighten but he got his emotions under control. Zorya barely noticed Dilandau was just a few feet behind him, his arms crossed over his chest.  
That question is better suited for Lord Di-  
I asked **you** dragonslayer, and **you** will answer it, Zorya said pointedly and turned completely to face him. Dilandau had a frown on his face but Zorya ignored him, just as he had been trying to ignore her.  
Gatty didn't know what to say, at least that's what his face looked like. It wasn't like Zorya had anything else important to prepare for, like being queen of Celet or deciding how to approach the war. I don't know your highness.  
What do you mean, you don't know?Zorya asked, one dark eye brow raised.  
She didn't tell me where she was going, or that she was leaving. She only asked me questions-  
What questions? Dilandau asked instead of Zorya. Zorya bit her tongue at a nice retort she wanted to unleash for Dilandau's disrespect for a princess but held it back. He could ruin everything by revealing she wasn't really the princess.  
Gatty's blush returned and he didn't turn around to face his General but instead kept his blue eyes on Zorya. Questions about you General. Dilandau took a step forward just as Zorya was about to. Why would Celena ask Gatty questions about her own brother?  
Where did she go dragonslayer? Zorya insisted.  
I don't know.  
  
  
Celena gasped in air as she pushed Galese slightly, urging her to run faster. Using her powers had weakened her. She wasn't used to the strain of her powers, not like Dilandau was. Celena could hear Refina at the end of the hallway, chasing after them despite her injuries. Faster Galese! I need time once we're on the roof, Celena huffed just as Galese reached the door.  
It's locked! the princess cried out as Refina got ever closer to them. Celena tried to focus once more and a wave of dizziness surged through her. She could only use it once more or else she might pass out and everything would be lost. T_he door or Refina? Dilandau what would you do?_ Celena struck out at the door with her power, sending it flying in pieces and tiny splinters.  
Celena screamed hoarsely and pushed Galese through the falling wood bits. Refina was so close... so close... But where was the sorcerer? All she needed to do was get Galese to the ground, to Ricpen and everything would be set right again.  
Not so fast **traitor**, Refina almost giggled and made both Celena and Galese turn around. The blonde was breathing heavily and bleeding from various cuts but, she was still standing and had her sword out.  
Back down Refina, you know I can fight you, Celena growled and reached within her robes for her sword. Refina only smiled and took a few steps towards her. _Not enough time... Not enough... _Celena used her powers once more to slam Refina into the stone wall behind her. The blonde let out a cry of pain but didn't move, which was a relief as Celena wobbled on her feet.  
Galese tried to catch her but it was difficult with the Albatou holding the sword.  
Galese, Ricpen is down there. He'll take you to the castle. Do you understand?  
Celena pushed Galese away then only to see Refina pushing herself up. _Will, I need will to make it work. I just need to fly far enough to get Galese to-_  
You're not going anywhere! Refina snarled and charged them. Celena was too weak to try and use her power against Refina once more. Instead she pushed Galese closer to the edge of the rampart and brought her sword up. While Celena was well trained with a sword and could've held her own against a normal soldier Refina was no such soldier. The girl had been part of the Black Dragon army, and for a brief time a dragonslayer. With a futile death knell Celena's sword fell to the ground, thrown there by Refina's skill with a sword. Seems your brother's intelligence doesn't run in the family, Refina sneered and walked right up to Celena, expecting her to have no other defense.  
Maybe it doesn't but, then again you don't have enough to even be considered a dragonslayer, Celena tried to distract the girl as she prepared her dagger. _Just a bit closer... closer... _Refina's face clouded over and her fists clenched and Celena hid her smile. It was all going to work out.  
I'm going to have fun scarring- Refina didn't get to finish her sentence as Celena let her dagger drop to her open palm and slashed upwards across Refina's face. You bitch! Refina screamed in pain as her sword dropped to the stones beneath them, her hands covering her eyes. Tiny rivers of blood ran down her face as well as through her clenched fingers. Celena wobbled as she took a step back but was already thinking, even as Galese began to say something.  
_Will, will is all that is needed. Will..._ Celena could see them at the back of her mind, the pristine feathers that had ben denied her for so long and given to her brother. The white wings burst from her black robes with no warning and Celena opened her eyes quickly. She couldn't do this, not for long. she shouted and stepped up to the outpost's edge. Celena could see Ricpen waiting below them with the two horses. _Two horses... why didn't I prepare three?_  
Galese stepped up next to her and Celena extended her wings, blocking her view of anything else.  
I'll fly you down to Ricpen and then you two must ride for Waesir as fast as possible. Do you understand? she spoke quickly, aware that Refina was still writhing in pain. Galese nodded and Celena took the princess' hands, ready to fly.  
No you won't, Kuaru's voice stated coldly. Celena had no time to turn but felt cold steel bite into one of her wings. Pain ran through her body, almost bringing her to her knees. Celena tried to focus, to think about what had to be done. Her blue eyes caught Galese's grey ones just as one wing shattered into a sea of feathers and blood. _I'm sorry._ She let go of Galese and instead pushed her over the edge just as Ricpen looked up.  
Catch her Ricpen! Celena shouted and turned around, ready to stall the sorcerer. As she faced him, Celena realized just how futile it was as he had already prepare for her movement and sent the sword, her own sword that Refina discarded, into her chest. Celena tried to utter some cry of pain but found her throat to tight to speak. She could hear her blood pounding in her ears as she fell backwards, not enough to go over the edge however. Celena lost the will to control her wings and they dissolved completely into pure white feathers, and one hand hung over the edge. Fervently she hoped Galese and Ricpen had followed her directions, that it wasn't all in vain...  
_ They shall still suffer. Every one of them and you do not wish to acknowledge it. _Celena remembered Syrun's words and nearly laughed if the crushing pain in her chest had allowed her. They wouldn't make it back to Celet and Dilandau would still be... _Dilandau... I'm sorry... Dilandau..._  
Refina get up now! I've found a faster way to revive Death, Kuaru said with no emotion on his face. Celena could picture the red lump of rotting flesh in her mind and tried to scream. No, she wouldn't let them use her, not while she was dying...  
No... no... she managed to protest weakly as she shut her eyes and felt hands dragging her across the stony floor.  
When she opened her eyes weakly they were no longer on the outpost's rampart or roof but in the courtyard. Alseides sat there as if it wouldn't do anything but as Celena felt the hands leave her she could see tentacles snaking out from the god of death. she rasped and tried to move. The tentacles secured themselves about her and Celena couldn't fight as it brought her to the god. Instinctively it knew she was different and Celena struggled more as she saw the cockpit open. The seat her brother occupied only two and a half years ago was empty and It expected her to fill it. was all Celena managed to scream as the tentacles pulled her within the mound of red flesh.  
A trail of black feathers waded in the dark blood that surrounded the god of death but no scream or protest shattered the deathly silence amidst the single sound of the cockpit closing over its new host  
  
Dilandau's foot stopped in midair, ready to touch the ground. Something snapped, something crucial and necessary to his life. Frantically Dilandau searched his mind, trying to find it and couldn't. His body fell forward as his mind concentrated harder. He had to find it! He had to! Zorya was saying something, so was Gatty but they didn't matter.  
Why couldn't he find it? Why couldn't he..._ Celena? Celena where are you?!_ No one answered his call, not even a weak mental wall. Hysterically Dilandau clawed at the lush carpet while his mind tried to find a new anchor. He couldn't find her... he couldn't feel her anymore.  
Dilandau suddenly screamed, his pitch heightened with fear. Someone was shaking his shoulders, trying to get him to snap out of it. He couldn't feel her anymore... she was gone.  
I'll kill you! he snarled this time pushing himself up. The weak hands that tried to hold him back could do nothing as he sprinted out of the princess' chambers, heading for the palace's ramparts. How dare you touch her! he continued to rant as the corridor ended abruptly and a door appeared before him. Even before he was enraged Dilandau would've pushed the door open easily, now however he nearly sent it off its hinges.  
It all made sense now. Celena was gone because Hiwero took her. Because the sorcerers let them take her. _I'll kill them all... I'll kill them all..._ He barely heard Gatty's shouts to Latro to get the other dragonslayers Zorya, Korent and Gatty running after him.  
Voices were all around him, trying to make him stop. _How dare they try and stop me! I'm of the dragon clan! I endured the barren lands, mastered the wild dogs... I've slain dragons! How dare they-_ Dilandau's senseless run came to a grinding halt as the voices held him back. No, not just the voices, but their arms and hands as well, trying to pull him from the castle's edge. He cursed them, in every language he knew; even in the language of the ancient dragons. Still they held him back.  
_ I won't let you be alone, not without me Celena!_ For a moment Dilandau thought he felt something, a phantom where Celena used to be...   
With that scream of rage Dilandau pulled himself from the voices, from their cruel hands. He threw his white over layer to the ground, the breast plate quickly following it. He could reach her... he was sure of it. _Hiwero is holding you captive... I can save you... I can!_ He could picture them in his mind, the blessing and curse of his blood. Will was all that was needed to form them after all...  
Lord Dilandau!  
Dilandau-sama!  
The voices continued to try and hold him back but it wouldn't work... Nothing could hold him back! Dilandau's eyes closed as he continued to run, the open air above him an invitation to save her. He would not let her die!  
His shirt strained against his will, pulled at his neck tightly as they threatened to break free. _Celena, don't leave me!_ Dilandau imagined the wings forming, first the sail bones then the muscles, then a downy cover and the feathers. A stifled scream erupted from him as his body did as asked, revealing the wings he hid for nearly his whole life. he screamed once more, his vocal chords straining.  
For a moment the voices quieted and Dilandau continued, _only a few more feet..._ Something tackled him and forced him to the stony floor. He lost sight of the sky, of his path to her. _Celena..._ he called again, hoping desperately for an answer. Nothing answered him, not even the phantom he'd sensed before. She was gone... forever. he sobbed hoarsely, his body folding into a fetal position.   



	22. Part 21-Strength Within

Strength Within

The Hunt: Part 21  
-ZibbelCoot  
  
Disclaimer/Claimer:   
All Escaflowne characters, places and such are ©1996, ©1998, ©1999 TV Tokyo, Sunrise. English adaptation ©1998 AnimeVillage.com and the dub version they tried to pass off as anime belongs to Fox I guess. However, Zorya Pele, Syrun, Galese, Takaru/Ricpen, Rihae, Latro, King Kaele, Korent (as well as the places Celet and Hiwero) are my mine so ask if you want to use them. The song (the English and translation) is also mine so please don't use it without asking!  
  
  
Author's notes:   
So it seems the little prophecy Kaele remembered seems to be coming true. Although the question is will it continue to happen? Just how many chapters of The Hunt left? Enough for me to finish what I have planned. Which is probably at least two.  
And finally the warning you've all been waiting for. ::eyes beta uncertainly:: Citrus, yes there is citrus in this. Although between who? Bwahahaha! Maybe I decided to go with the tradition in Escaflowne of main characters not kissing at all. You just have to read and find out. Although if you read my *ahem* unchecked version of part 20 (thank you Mother Love and Golden Eagle for pointing it out to me) you got a taste of it. And now a fixed and complete part 21!  
I want to add that this part is dedicated to all the cool people I work with. Jackie, for being the only sane and cool manager at the store. Marco, for showing me the store and being such a nice and patient teacher type person. Leo, for not being the scary intimidating person I thought he was (besides his hair is cool). Rob, for making me smile and laugh when I really needed it (but if he touches those plates again... *grrrr*). And Sandra, who I sucked into the world of my work and who is still working there even with the psycho bitch manager as her supervisor; plus she manages to keep me sane. And if any of these guys are actually reading this... then wow.  
Gah, before you start reading I want to let you all know the [Vision of Escaflowne Fanfiction Awards 2001][1] voting period is in (or is it over? The site is still up anyway) and that The Hunt is up for two awards. Now, I'm not telling you to vote for The Hunt but at least go and vote for your favorite fics! Come on, there's good fics in the AU (*cough*Immortal Wings*cough*), Dark (*cough*Playing God*cough*), Song (*cough*Goddess of Wings*cough*), Continuation (*cough*Worlds of Blue and White/Scars on the Heart*cough*) and Action. Seriously, I'm afraid with such great fics like Leviathan's Daughter,Tenkuu no Ryuugekitai and Speak no Evil in my category. So go vote for your favorite fic because these awards are determined by **you** the readers. I won't be offended if you don't vote for me just as long as you still vote.  
Um... lastly an apology for not getting this out earlier (scared you all didn't I?). But doctor visits and depressing movies sorta sapped my energy and I'm still not completely sure how this is going to end. So, read on! And on a side note, the winners of the FanArt contest were Mother Love's pic of Dilandau and Zorya and then Areku's pic of Zorya in the flames. Both can be found [here][2].  
  
  
  
  
Zorya watched his face, contorted in pain and grief. he whispered again before his eyes closed. She could see the tears running down his face. He wasn't as cold as he appeared if he could cry. _She's gone. How can she be gone?_ Dilandau curled in on himself with Zorya trying to stop him from doing so. Whatever animosity Zorya felt for the General disappeared when she saw him in such a helpless state. She wasn't even sure what had prompted her to stop him from flying off the castle ramparts. After all, that might give away who she was... Zorya turned to look at the dragonslayers behind her. She knew Korent already knew, and thought Gatty had an idea of what was going on.  
Help me! Gatty grab an arm, Korent you too! The dragonslayers stood motionless, their eyes on their fallen commander. Gatty! Korent! she pleaded again. Dilandau was muttering something over and over, something she could barely make out. Something soft brushed her cheek and Zorya took her eyes off the shell shocked dragonslayers to see if Dilandau had snapped out of it. It hadn't been his hand that brushed her cheek, but one of his wings. _Dilandau has wings... Did they know about this? Did he know about it?_  
The wings shuddered once more, spraying feathers everywhere as the sail bone dissolved into the sea of white. The wind carried the feathers upwards, away from the castle, away from their owner. _How did he? What's going on?_ Zorya brought her attention back to the important thing, making sure Dilandau didn't do something foolish. He was still in a ball, but the muttering and tears had stopped. Zorya pulled his head onto her lap, as much to give her something to focus on as to try and bring him out of it; his breathing shallow but stable.  
We need to get him to his room, Zorya whispered, not sure if the dragonslayers would listen to her. _Celena's gone. How could someone kill her? She was harmless, and they killed her. For what, to get to me?_ Tears threatened to overwhelm her in the same way they had exhausted Dilandau only a few short miets ago.  
She's right. Korent grab an arm, Gatty's voice broke the silence. The priority is getting Dilandau back to his room. I'll sort this out afterwards. Zorya nodded as Korent took one of the General's arms as Gatty took the other. Just as the two dragonslayers lifted their General Latro appeared with Cial, Balen, Shesta and Ryuon. Shesta, Cial and Ryuon stick by the princess. We can't afford to let the Celet guards get sloppy and risk losing the princess.  
The three dragonslayers nodded, not even questioning why any of them were out there to begin with or why their General was unconscious.  
Zorya barely paid any attention to the slayers as one helped her to her feet. She'd stopped Dilandau but, from what? Could he have flown to wherever Celena's murderers were? _Did I save him or stop him from carrying out justice? Where are the fires now? Why can't you take me home?!_ The fires were silent as the small group marched down the castle's now empty halls. The king was dead, Galese gone and the advisors ruling the nation. _I don't want to be her. I don't want to be a princess._  
Ryuon asked gently as they came to a halt.  
  
Cial and I will stay here and guard the chambers while Shesta will accompany you inside. Gatty will return once they get Lord Dilandau to his chambers. She nodded numbly, her eyes clouded over with pain and confusion.  
Did you know he had wings? Zorya blurted out and tore her eyes away from the floor to the three dragonslayers. Cial's eyes hid behind his bright red bangs as he looked away and Ryuon looked uncomfortable as well. Zorya looked to Shesta, who's childlike appearance matured slightly as she watched him.  
There were... rumors about his blood, Shesta replied evenly, as if he'd chosen his words carefully. Princess, please, you'll be safer in here if it was Hiwero that attacked.  
_Him... but it didn't attack him. It attacked Celena because it thought I was the princess. _Zorya looked down and absently noticed the bottom of her dress had tiny tears in it. _A princess shouldn't rough house... I don't look like her. I shouldn't be her_, Zorya's mind repeated to herself. Shesta, I wish to speak with Korent immediately once he and Gatty are done with the General.  
Of course princess, he said civilly and bowed his head to her before trotting off in the direction of the dragonslayer barracks.  
  
  
What about the other two? Refina asked blandly as the cockpit to the Alseides shut.  
Kuaru grinned at her question. He knew one way or another the princess would be useful. It was a pity that their apprentice had to be so careless. Leave them. Ricpen will unbalance himself and Galese will not return as freedom is waved beneath her nose.  
Stuck up aristocrat, Refina muttered and took a step back, one of her hands still across her eyes. It would probably scar but, hopefully her eyesight was still intact. It would be a pity to discharge their now second most useful pawn for a loss of one of her senses.  
I expect you to clean yourself up and see the healer. We will not have a blind fighter slowing down our plans, Kuaru said coldly and turned on his heel, not thinking of how she would find her way about with blood in her eyes or worse. We will prepare to leave tomorrow. Alseides will need a few more days to recover fully with its new host.  
Refina practically growled behind him, which almost made Kuaru shake his head in mirth. They only kept her in their company now because the doppleganger wished it and she could handle her sword as well as any dragonslayer. He would just as much feed her to the Alseides if given the chance....  
  
  
Refina looked at herself in the armor one last time. The dark armor complemented her pale hair and skin, it almost gave her a glowing look. _I made it, I'm a dragonslayer_, Refina told herself again as if she still didn't believe it. Her sword master told her she was his best pupil and it was paying off.  
What would her parents say if they knew their daughter was in the Black Dragon's army, in the elite forces? They'd try and dress me up like some doll, Refina sneered at the mirror. The ten year old blond turned away, her shoulder length hair spinning out like a golden halo.  
It was time to meet her new master, the one who would train her to be a strong soldier. Refina wasn't surprised in the least when she didn't see any other girls in the dragonslayers, after all she barely expected herself to be one. She held her chin high though, fully aware of how prestigious this was for one so young.  
She'd caught glimpses of the other slayers here and there but not all of them. They were still waiting for seven more troops to be complete. _Fifteen plus a General, such an odd number_, Refina thought as she pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. She gave herself one last smile, sure that she would impress the emperor.  
Refina barely made it out the door to her room before she was face to face with the emperor. Refina managed to stutter and threw herself to the ground, unwilling to make a horrible first impression.  
Refina correct? his voice was cold and uncaring as Refina stood up at attention.  
Y-yes, Folken-sama.  
You are being demoted. Your spot in the dragonslayers was needed. Folken began to walk away but Refina was still in shock. She worked so hard for this, this chance to be something and now it was gone in the time it took to snap her fingers.  
Another? But Folken-sam- Refina started but was cut off by a silver haired boy.  
Weak. That's what you are for not accepting Folken-sama's wishes, the boy sneered at her. Refina stared at him, awestruck and angry at the same time. This was who was replacing her, it had to be but, he wore the clothes of a General. _The one to take my spot is no older than myself and promoted to General too?_  
I'm not-  
Refina report to your new assignment immediately and return the armor as well. Refina tried to glare at the silver haired boy, to try and make him take a step back in fear but when she met his eyes it was she who backed down. He had such anger and hatred burning in his eyes, it was as if he were born to fight, to be a soldier.  
V-very well Folken-sama, Refina mumbled, still unnerved by the boy and the look in his eyes.  
Come Dilandau Albatou, it is time to meet your dragonslayers. Dilandau grinned at her maliciously before turning and following the emperor at his own leisurely pace.  
  
  
Galese felt numb even as the horse plodded along the beaten path. the voice was familiar and at the same time unknown to her.  
Don't call me that, I'm a princess, Galese said weakly as she tried to remain aware of everything around her. It had happened so fast... _I couldn't do anything to stop it but, why would I? Celena was the one that helped cause my pain so why do I feel so guilty?_  
_Because she helped me live. She gave me the chance to get back to you Korent..._  
Fine, **princess**, what's wrong? that double voice asked her again. This time Galese pulled her eyes from the horse's mane to look at him. His hair, it was lighter than when she first met him, an almost perfect blend of both Takaru and Ricpen's coloring. His aqua eyes were proof enough of that and she couldn't tell who she was speaking to.  
It is not of your concern, she snapped. Why was all this happening to her, to her country? All she wanted was to get back to Celet, to get back to-  
Galese, something's wrong and-  
I don't wish or need to speak to you so just shut up! It's bad enough you tricked me into believing you were Korent when Celena arrived, she seethed, her eyes a dark stormy color. Ricpen, or Takaru she didn't care who he was, blinked at her and slowed his horse's pace to match her own.  
I didn't choose to-  
But you did. I would think you, fellow nobility would at least cling to what honor you have left. Ricpen's eyes didn't show her any malice at the mention of that past event, not even the slightest emotion.  
Princess, if this Korent is what is bothering you then its best to talk about it.  
Korent doesn't bother me in the least, you do, she snapped again and applied more pressure to her horse's sides. It took off into a gallop, away from the trotting Ricpen. She knew this route well. In two more days they'd be at Waesir and she was that much closer to-  
Out of nowhere a hand reached across to grab her reins and bring her mount to a screeching halt. Galese did not hide her anger in the glare she gave Ricpen who chose to match her pace. Let go now!  
Galese, it was not my choice and you know that but you must know this too. What you're about to do is **your** choice. If you go back to the castle, to this dragonslayer Korent, then you're condemning yourself. Nobility cannot marry the guards of the castle, I remember that much of **my** nobility, Ricpen's voice took on a harder tone, one that made him sound more like Takaru at the moment.  
It doesn't mat-  
Yes, it does, Ricpen cut her off and refused to release her reins even though their horses were at a stand still You go back to the castle and you will be taunted by his face for the rest of your days, or as Takaru knew, until the war is over. The dragonslayers will leave and **he** will leave. His General is more important than you will ever be. _No... Korent wouldn't leave me of his free will. Under order perhaps but not his free-_ But you don't have to go back to that, you don't have to go back, Ricpen's voice was softer now, more like the Hiwero prince she thought he was.  
What do you mean? Galese wanted to pull the reins from his hands, to send her horse into a gallop straight for Waesir for what she thought he was suggesting. She wouldn't even consider that, she couldn't...  
Ricpen's blue-green eyes held her own before one of his hands moved from the reins to cover her own. You don't have to go back. We can travel to another country and no one would be the wiser. Zorya is on the throne, the dragonslayers her protectors for the duration of this war. There is no need for you to go back.  
The silence between the two was only broken by the soft breathing of the horses and the wind rustling the bare tree limbs around them.  
  
  
Gatty watched over his leader with worry. Never in the ten years he knew Dilandau Albatou had he ever seen him like this. The closest thing he could remember was when it rained and they were aboard the Vione. But even then Dilandau made sure they didn't see him like that for long.  
Now Dilandau's eyes were shut as if he were still crying. Gatty felt his own cheek gently, expecting to feel a stinging pain like the time he accidentally saw his General crying. He could vividly remember the pain of the slap, the sound of Dilandau's screams and cries. The frantic rage that Gatty was to tell no one and to never disturb him again.  
He was so caught up in watching the still form that he didn't hear Shesta at the door. It took him a miet to take in the sounds of labored breathing for him to turn around. What is it Shesta?  
The princess, she wants to speak with Korent, Shesta puffed. Gatty kept his face blank, trying to analyze the situation but, he couldn't.   
He screamed , Shesta. Do you think-  
I can look Gatty but, I'm not a mind reader. Gatty shook his head, it was better not knowing.  
Korent's in his room. He's planning the new shifts. He can go if- Gatty wanted to say but couldn't. After what he'd just seen he would've sworn the young woman was Zorya. _Lord Dilandau would've noticed. He would've said something. Unless... _Gods he could hear Celena asking him those questions and how he answered.   
Yes, just tell Latro to finish organizing the shifts instead, Gatty mumbled when Shesta caught him off guard. The cherubic blond nodded and walked off, leaving Gatty with his memories and questions of his own.  
  
  
Dilandau's arms threatened to give out at any second. Two years he had to work there, two years of absolute hell. Ah look, it's the deserter's payday, one of the overseers jeered as he walked by; his silver hair dark with soot. Dilandau ground his teeth when he heard that angered by the mention of his **weak** father. A father he no longer acknowledged.  
The prodding continued with more overseers verbally abusing him each day. Maybe it was because of his looks, his looks that hadn't changed since the day he arrived.  
The few boys that had been in the wagon that night worked side by side with him. Migel, a boy whose family sold him to maintain their high class living. Shesta, Guimel, and Dallet were picked up off the streets when they should've been home. Ryuon was an orphan with no where to go and so the overseers snatched him up. Gatty who had run from their families to have an adventure and never saw home again.  
Guimel and Shesta were behind him, carrying buckets of rocks and energists alike when an overseer stopped them. Normally Dilandau would've continued onwards and ignore what would happen. Only this time the overseer didn't stop Guimel and Shesta to insult them but rather to touch their cheeks. Dilandau saw this out of the corner of his eyes and slowed his pace.  
You don't seem to be working all that hard. I think I should put you two to more **harder** work, the man said almost huskily. Dilandau remembered that tone. He could almost hear the other overseer speaking like that to the frail red haired boy. That was before they found the boy's body in one of the mines, broken and bloodied.  
This way, the overseer whispered and Dilandau froze completely. If this went on it was only a matter of time until the overseers would attack the weak deserter's son. Weak deserter's son... _I won't be weak, not like him Momma_, Dilandau's mind growled as he turned around. He'd just have to stop them before they got to him first.  
The man had one hand on each boy's face and it looked as if they wanted to back away but couldn't. The buckets of rocks and energists Dilandau carried dropped to the ground unceremoniously for the most part. The overseer gave Dilandau a passing glance but no more. Get back to work, you'll have your turn deserter's son.  
_I'm not weak..._ I have no father, Dilandau's voice was dark and soft which made the overseer look back at him.  
Get back to-  
Let them go you pitiful excuse for a man, Dilandau snarled, his fists balled at his side. Gods why didn't he have the power like his mother? Why couldn't he make things move?  
Get back to work or I'll make you the weak girl that you are, the overseer snapped. **Dilandau...** He snapped, he just snapped completely as that voice reawakened his memory of that night. Dilandau's fists clenched as he unleashed his anger and watched it throw the man thirty feet back. Guimel and Shesta's buckets fell to the ground with practically no noise as the man screamed in fear and surprise. Dilandau stood in place for a moment, shocked at what he'd done. By the time Dilandau came out of his shock the man had recovered and had his short sword drawn. You little bastard! I'll carve your carcass-  
Dilandau didn't give him a chance to finish. He focused on the hate and anger that he felt. This time he concentrated and the man's hand exploded, sending the sword flying towards the now gathering group of overseers and other slaves. The overseer's screams brought Dilandau great joy and pride. After all, he'd learned this all on his own. He was **strong**; not like his father.  
He didn't even realize he was laughing until he wondered what that strange and wonderful sound was. Dilandau smiled cruelly at the screaming overseer and walked towards him. the overseer seethed between his cries of pain.  
Bastard... I like the sound of that... Dilandau giggled but could feel a dull ache trying to overtake his mind. _No... No... I must be strong!  
_ Guimel shouted and Shesta threw a rock at an overseer who tried to sneak up on Dilandau. The rocks Guimel and Shesta threw bought Dilandau enough time to turn around and be backhanded across the face.  
He fell to the ground unconscious and exhausted. That made none of the overseers any more secure as his laugh echoed in their minds.  
  
  
Zorya sat on one of the repulsive dark pink couches while Korent entered the room. I assume you know who I am.  
Yes, Lady Pele, Korent said softly, as if some part of him was desperately hoping she'd prove him wrong.  
Good, less time I'd waste explaining it to you. Now, I'm supposed to meet with the advisors and ex-councilmen tomorrow. Korent was silent though he took one step forward. And you are the only person aware of my substitution who has spent quite a bit of time with the princess. Korent nodded in acknowledgment to Zorya's statement. _Good, maybe I can get this to work just a little longer._ So, what can you tell me of Celet, the advisors and the ex-councilmen? Zorya's voice dipped wearily and she leaned back against the deep cushion.  
Not much Lady Pele. I didn't-  
Korent, I'm too tired right now to argue with you or to even interrogate you but let me say this. If the ex-councilmen think I'm behaving odd then they won't accept Galese when she returns. It's her reputation on the line this time, I hope you handle it better than you did mine, Zorya used just a pinch of Dilandau's tone, hoping it would get her some cooperation. Korent stood in the middle of the room, resolute in his last statement until his shoulder slumped slightly.  
Will you tell Lord Dilandau about us?  
No, I wouldn't do that to you or Galese, Zorya said softly as Korent sat down on a couch not far from her own. There was no need to tell him Dilandau already knew...  
Then I might as well tell you all I know.  
  
  
Refina sat on her cot, her eyes shut for her own sake and because of the healer's orders. the healer said it was completely possible her sight would be unimpaired but her skin... Refina didn't need her eyes to stab the bastard in his side, although she wasn't sure if he was still alive or not.  
If her skin scarred at all, well, Zongi would make sure the sorcerers knew her pain. _Zongi..._ her thoughts drifted to the doppleganger and a small smile played on her lips. She could still remember the first day that they met on board of the Vione. Just after her reassignment to the elite guards that would protect the sorcerers and apprentices. How old had he been? _His hair was shorter and messier_, she remembered. He had to be at least five years older than herself, making him at least fifteen at the time.  
She'd paid him no attention at first but he steadily became her confidant, her friend. Friend... What are you doing now Zongi? she thought out loud. What sort of form was he using now? His darkly marked body or maybe a human one? It was probably a form she would approve of, she could remember that from the first few das they spent in each other's company. He soon learned what bodies she approved of and would exclusively use them to put her at ease.  
  
Yes, sorcerer? she bolted upright, afraid that Kuaru was there long enough to hear her ramblings.  
We will leave in a few days, what did the healer say?  
I will have my eyesight back once the wounds have healed, she lied, hoping that the healer was dead.  
Good, you'll rejoin the doppleganger once we're at Waesir to complete the goddess' sacrifice.  
she said, not knowing if the sorcerer was even there to hear her. When she got no reply Refina leaned back, the pain and itch of healing skin dancing on her face. For all that she was worth Refina began to pray that the Albatou bitch hadn't permanently ruined her eyes.  
  
  
Zongi was waiting just outside the throne room, his ears straining to pick up everything that was said. Latro was the other dragonslayer on duty, his post to the right of the door. Balen's lips formed a small frown. He was supposed to lead the goddess to the sacrifice. But no, the love struck blond just had to follow him. _Syrun can't spin any more love spells or I won't get one moment alone with her_, his thoughts more than a little annoyed as the doors opened.  
The princess walked out of the room, flanked by a dragonslayer on either side of her. Zongi narrowed Balen's eyes slightly as Gatty and Korent walked just behind her. Balen's face blanked when Gatty turned to face him. Go relieve Cial and Vanator of Dilandau's watch, Gatty said quickly, never stopping as he continued to escort the princess.  
Zongi nodded, hoping that perhaps Latro wasn't going to share that post with him as well. It was bad enough that the boy wanted to do nothing more than follow the princess around but if she did show up at Dilandau's room for whatever the reason Latro would no doubt try to stop the sacrifice. _I'll just have to make sure that he can't interfere_, Zongi thought to himself and began for Dilandau's room; completely ignoring the sorcerers and councilmen in the room he'd just guarded.  
  
  
Zorya didn't know what to do. The advisors were set against everything she proposed although the ex-councilmen seemed to accept her plans. _But why would the advisors protest moving troops? We'd only be defending Celet._ No sound broke the room's silence aside from her soft footsteps.  
Maybe they were right. What if what I asked for couldn't be done? Zorya wondered aloud. Now that she thought about it even what Korent and Gatty suggested for the troops seemed implausible.  
But why is Dilandau hiding himself in that room? Doesn't he realize Celet needs him? she almost wailed to the empty room. She was going to fail as Celet's ruler and then celet would be captured by Hiwero. It was all her fault... all her fault... her fault... **You will save us! You must! You cannot fail!** she could hear the fires whisper more encouragement to her.  
I won't fail! I can't fail, Zorya told herself, spurred on by the the fire. She would just have to make Dilandau realize that Celena's death was not the end of the world. That there was something- Zorya stopped her pacing, almost afraid to continue that train of thought.  
An excuse but, what can I say without implicating Galese in any way? Her eyes wandered the room, desperate not to become Galese by virtue of her acts as well as looks.  
The servants and hand maids kept her room meticulously clean; the cloak folded over a chair, her package tucked away beneath one desk near the rosy couches- _Wait, Dilandau's arm. The healer never knew about the wound and didn't give him any gurar paste._  
Certainly not wishing for a relapse of Dilandau's past behavior under the influence of poison Zorya formulated a plan, if only to see, well to see the General.  
  
  
Dilandau groaned as he awoke, a stifling heat almost suffocating him. He tried to stretch but every muscle ached him. What was wrong with him? He's waking up! a boy's voice whispered excitedly.  
another soft boy's voice called out. Dilandau's garnet eyes shot open and gingerly her brought his head up. He couldn't see all that well or perhaps it was because the room they were in was so dark.  
Where are we? he grumbled and rubbed at his face, touching a livid bruise mark from one of the overseers.  
In one of the holding cells. The overseers put us all in here after you- Shesta said quietly. Guimel nodded after Shesta cut himself off and Dilandau only watched the two of them, more annoyed than amused. If they were in a cell that would mean several days without food as punishment. The dark metal made an echoing noise wen Dilandau sat up and leaned his head against it. The completely metal cell only had slit like openings on the door and that barely gave him enough light to see Guimel or Shesta properly.  
Why did you call me he finally asked the curly haired one after the boy refused to turn away.  
Guimel didn't back down or turn away as Dilandau hoped his question would make the boy. Instead his pale eyes focused on Dilandau almost reverently. I, we, prayed since the day we got here that someone would save us. And you did, you saved Shesta and I yesterday from that overseer. Dilandau remained silent, something the ten year old Guimel did not expect. He exchanged looks with Shesta before he continued. The gods must've sent you here on purpose, to help us-  
I'm not going to help any weaklings like you again. I did it only because they would've moved onto me if they didn't know I was **strong**, Dilandau cut in, irritation biting at the back of his mind.  
Guimel's face fell for a moment and this time it was Shesta who spoke. We may not be able to use swords all that well but, we can try. Migel, Dallet and Gatty I heard all had sword lessons before they were brought here. And Ryuon knows how to handle horses! the cherubic boy stated, his voice barely containing his excitement.  
  
Dilandau-sama, you could lead us away! We could be free! Guimel interjected, his high boy's voice rose even higher with freedom induced excitement. Dilandau looked away from the two boys at the low metal ceiling. Freedom... freedom was for the strong, not the weak. _I'm strong, I should be free..._  
He brought his dark eyes back to the expectant looking faces of Guimel and Shesta. Were they weak because they were in the cell with him or strong for trying to resist? He would only take the strong... I'm going to be in charge of this completely. If any of the others so much as makes the wrong noise we leave them behind, understood? Dilandau said low in his throat as if not wanting to say it at all.  
Yes, Dilandau-sama, Guimel nearly squealed.  
Whatever you say Dilandau-sama, Shesta repeated Guimel's use of his name and Dilandau grinned. _Dilandau-sama, I like that. It's almost as good as bastard...  
_  
  
Dragonslayer Balen, dragonslayer Latro, please move aside, Zorya commanded the two outside of Dilandau's room.  
Latro began but was cut off by Balen.  
We can't allow you to be in the room alone with Lord Dilandau, Balen stated coldly.   
Zorya's face showed him only what she wanted to. Do you question my intentions dragonslayer? Maybe I should throw you to the dungeons for slander, Zorya nearly seethed as her grip on the jar in her hands' tightened.  
It is Gatty's order. Balen's yellow-green eyes continued to stare at her coldly beneath his black bangs.  
Need I remind you that I am Celet's ruler? Zorya's voice was cold enough to match the look in Balen's eyes.  
Very well, Balen said with an air of defeat although Zorya thought she saw him smile, even f it was small and for but a moment. Balen turned the knob for her but, remained outside the room while Zorya entered it.  
The door shut softly behind Zorya and she approached the bed slowly, expecting Dilandau to make some movement as she neared it. Fear tainted his name; it was not fear for her life but, rather fear for him. She couldn't remember a single day that the General wasn't full of life, anger, aggression, passion... she called again, her voice soft.  
He made no movement and remained in the curled up ball. His armor was still in place, aside from his sword and scabbard which were on the table next to him. _A whole day and he hasn't moved at all?_ His eyes were open but glazed and clouded over as if he didn't really see her. Zorya placed the paste next to the scabbard, afraid that if he did move he'd make her drop the container.  
Something in her chest tightened, as if looking at him in that sorry state erased everything he'd done to her over the past few months. Of course, nothing would actually erase it from Zorya but each thing, each incident, had helped to make Zorya stronger. To build her into someone who wouldn't crumble as easily in a situation she was in now. But, here she was, ready to crumble like some half-baked cookie...  
This could not be happening. It couldn't... Gently Zorya reached out to just touch his cheek and jerked her hand back when she felt his cool skin. He felt just like he did a few days ago when the nymph- _No, I can't lose someone else too..._ Dilandau? Dilandau, please wake up. Please, I can't be left alone here, not with the fires, she whispered, hoping it would snap him out of it.  
When he didn't even blink Zorya felt an anger rise within her. Didn't he realize how weak he looked right now? Weak, Dilandau was weak if he couldn't overcome this. But if Dilandau was as strong as he claimed he was then he would've woken by now...  
She backed away from the bed as the realization set in. Dilandau could be like this for days, weeks even... _No, I can't hold up that long and neither can Celet. We're not strong enough... just like he said._ The urge to just scream and throw something rose in Zorya and she fought against it. She would not act like Galese, she would not act like her... she would not become her!  
I won't... I won't, she murmured and continued to back away from the unblinking and prone General. The jar of gurar paste remained on the night stand, just next to his scabbard. Zorya didn't hear the door open or the footsteps behind her until she bumped into something with her back, the armor of a dragonslayer. She turned around only to face the one person she didn't want to see.  
What? Latro what are you doing here? Zorya asked, suddenly afraid he'd seen her touch his General. Latro gave her a small lopsided half smile at her question.  
Princess, you know why I'm here. I know how you feel, Latro said softly in a voice Zorya had **never** heard him use.  
Latro, is there something wrong? Latro gave her a crooked smile that made his green eyes shine.  
No, not since I've come to understand everything. I understand my princess, he said softly again and took a few steps forward.  
Zorya didn't hide the confusion on her face but didn't back away from Latro. After all what could he do to her while she was the princess? He kept that serene look and smile on his face and it helped to put Zorya somewhat at ease but not by much. Understand what?   
Everything, your words, the questions... I see everything clearly now princess.  
Zorya questioned him, the hairs on the back of her neck on end. She was completely unprepared for what happened next. Latro's hand rose from his side and gently touched her cheek. Zorya nearly recoiled at the action but he took his hand away as quickly as it had gone to touch her.   
My princess, only one other could ever compare to you in my eyes. But I am your knight first and foremost and will always be, he breathed and closed the gap between them.  
Latro I think-  
Yes, and that's what draws me to you. You're not like anyone else I've ever known. But, I'm your knight and you are my princess, he barely whispered, his hand went to brush away a stray hair from her face. Zorya was frozen on the spot. This was Latro, the same Latro who had wanted to kill her even more than Dilandau. Latro who hated Zorya and Galese but was... His gloved hand ran down her cheek and his other hand gently took the place opposite of the first on the other side of her face.  
She didn't know what to do, should she fight against Latro or give in? _Dilandau... Dilandau... No, he can't... he's inhuman. He can't..._ Latro's lips came ever closer to her own and Zorya felt herself lean into the kiss, felt her own hands go to his face to bring her closer. **Calm... be calm... **It didn't matter what Dilandau thought, at least Latro was there. Latro was there to-  
Zorya pushed against him and broke the kiss, her eyes wide. She didn't just give into **him** of all people! My princess? Latro breathed, ducking his head to resume their kiss. _No, it's not right... no! _  
**Give in, be calm, all is well...**  
a voice roared from the entrance to the room. It was enough for Zorya to struggle out of Latro's grasp and just in time as Korent charged the blond dragonslayer. Zorya was forced to take a step back as Korent's arm came back and then swung forward, connecting with Latro's cheek with a sickening sound. How dare you lay a hand on the princess!  
How dare you interrupt us! The princess loves me Korent, accept it that your bitch of a mistake is gone! Latro snarled and drew his sword and Korent mirrored his action.  
If you even thought just a little bit-  
Leave us be! Latro snarled and attacked Korent viciously just as Zorya saw the door behind him open. Balen was in the doorway, a look of surprise and shock on his face. _Balen... Balen and Korent can subdue him!_ Balen's unexpected entrance distracted Korent however, enough for Latro to feint with his blade and slam his dark gloved fist into the other dragonslayer's right temple. Korent fell to the ground with a soft groan and Latro had the strangest smile on his face.  
Zorya did nothing. What could she do? Try and reveal who she really was so Latro would kill her? she asked, hoping to further distract Latro as Balen took a step into the room. She concentrated on Latro and missed the wild grin on Balen's face. Latro's smile remained there even as he took a step forward.  
For you, I'd do anything for you, Latro told her even as Balen crept up behind him. Zorya's eyes flickered to the other dragonslayer who's sword was out now, the hilt's end aimed for- Latro didn't get to finish the work as the metal base came down on the back of his head, leaving Zorya and Balen the only coherent and conscious ones in the room.  
Thank you Balen, Zorya said softly, ready to leave the room. _I can't do this again, not with Latro like this... And why would he-_ I should return to my chambers. Her voice became more demure than before and she started to curtsey but, was stopped by Balen's voice.  
You aren't going anywhere.  
Balen, step aside, she put an edge to her voice and drew herself up. That was a mistake. Balen's mouth formed a grotesque smile and he advanced upon her. Zorya took a step back, the familiar feeling of fear settling in the pit of her stomach.   
It is time for your sacrifice goddess of wings, Balen rasped in a voice not his own. For a moment Zorya could've sworn his eyes were a bright ochre color. He moved too quickly for her to see but she did feel the cold hands of death upon her neck. Zorya tried to pull at them, to delay the inevitable. Why are you doing this? she choked out as his hands overpowered her own.  
Ah goddess, it is your destiny, his raspy voice whispered as if to taunt her. _Help me... Help..._**   
Be calm all is well...**  
Even if Zorya wanted to fight the voice she couldn't. Her hands fell away limply from Balen's as what precious breath she had left fled her body. She couldn't breathe... god she couldn't breathe... Spots of color flew before her eyes and black covered the edge of her vision until she blinked and didn't open her eyes. Consciousness fled her but her last worldly sounds were of Balen's laugh and his soft whisper,My my my... I expected better from a goddess...  
  
  
Dilandau remained on his bed, oblivious to the events unfolding mere feet from him, or was he? He could see it all, he could see her dying. What did it matter though? Celena had left him, just like Folken, his slayers, his father and mother. Zorya would only leave him as well so why save her? _No, she hasn't left me. She's here, she's here..._ He tried to pull himself from the thick fog that enveloped his mind and failed.  
She would just leave him... Zorya rejected him before, just like the dragon's goddess. The goddess would leave just like she left that weak king. _I am not weak._ Dilandau blinked, his garnet orbs finally focusing on the two caught in a mortal dance. He was so sure that Zorya rejected him only a few moons ago. No, she'd been unsure and he'd blown everything out of proportion. Besides, giving into her rejection would only make him weak. Weak like the white dragon that accepted his fate. Dilandau Albatou would not let a mere word stop his hunt, not now... _I am not weak like that king._  
His hand twitched, and slowly beneath the sheets moved towards his scabbard. _I am strong. I am stronger than anyone else here. I will not act like some worthless king of some no name country!_ His hand grasped the sword's hilt and he pulled on it slowly, the soft sound ignored by the two.  
He blinked once more, his body sitting up painfully. How long had he been like that? Muscles cramped up and begged to be still and he ignored them. He would **not** be weak! _I will not let her leave me! I will not let my goddess leave!_ He put no more thoughts into that or even dared to analyze it. All that counted now was killing the intruder that dared to take what precious little he had from him.  
Dilandau let out a hoarse war cry as he jumped off the bed, startling Zongi. In the shape shifter's shock Zongi nearly dropped her. Dilandau's eyes narrowed as the doppleganger in a dragonslayer's skin didn't release her. Let her go now, Dilandau growled deep in his throat.  
D-Dilandau-sama, what a surprise- the impostor tried to distract him, to make him doubt himself. No, it wasn't Balen before him it had to be a doppleganger. And the only one he knew of only associated with- _The sorcerers. The sorcerers planned this all along.  
_Let her go** now** Zongi! Dilandau roared this time and brought his arm up, easily bringing his sword's tip to rest on the unprotected portion of Zongi's neck. The doppleganger did not comply and instead fell back and turned, only to attempt to pull out his sword and keep his hand on Zorya's neck.  
It was a mistake that Dilandau would not overlook. He twisted his blade around, deftly avoiding Zorya's prone form only to finally strike the dark armor of a dragonslayer and- Zongi let out a high itched keen as Dilandau's sword tasted flesh and blood. Dilandau grinned wickedly and twisted the blade, allowing it to devour Zongi. Let her-  
Zongi practically threw the unconscious substitute at Dilandau, pushing him off balance and dislodging Dilandau's sword. As Dilandau fell to the ground, one arm holding onto Zorya to prevent her from falling, Zongi's façade fell and he began to melt into the stone floor; one navy marked hand clutching at the wound Dilandau dealt him.  
Dilandau finished and cast his eyes downward to look at her. She'd nearly left him... nearly left him like Celena. Dilandau dropped his sword, tainted with dark blue blood, his mind racing. What had he done? He was showing weakness by saving her! He should've let her die. He should've ended the hunt and-  
_No, I can't end the hunt. There was no reason for it to begin in the first place._ He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath to calm his thoughts. He was not weak, he was strong. What he'd done would only make him stronger. No word of rejection would make him think any differently. _I can't kill you. You can't even understand why I can't._ He took a shaky breath and opened his eyes, their garnet orbs on Zorya and slowly looking her over. He could hear her faintly and weak gasps for air but she didn't awaken.  
He tried to ignore it for all this time, ignore it like some fool paid to entertain a king. _No, I'm not like the dragon, I'm neither weak nor a fool. I can't..._  
How could he acknowledge something he didn't know? Could he be sure what this was? _Will I be just as weak as the dragon if she leaves?_ Hesitantly, Dilandau let his gloved hand gently touch her cheek. It did nothing to speed her awakening but her head lolled to the side, showing Dilandau her exposed neck and the quick forming bruises inflected by that foul doppleganger.  
Resolute in his decision not to abandon the hunt Dilandau held Zorya's body tighter and managed to get them both sitting and then standing. Her body was slack against him and Dilandau picked her up, his mind replaying the last time that had happened... when he first started his hunt and the last time Hiwero tried to take her away. Dilandau barely cast a glance to the two unconscious dragonslayers on the floor of his room although one of them warranted a venomous glare from the General. Oh yes, Dilandau would punish him dearly for daring to think he was better than the General of the dragonslayers.  
  
  
Zorya's eyes fluttered for a moment before she let out a piteous groan. Pain radiated outwards over her upper body from the focal point on her throat. Her throat... Zorya sat up quickly, her hands flying to her neck to pry off hands that were no longer choking her.  
She bounced for a moment before realizing that she was not paralyzed on the floor of Dilandau's room but, on the bed in the princess' chambers. But how? she whispered aloud, not expecting to be answered. How was she alive and in chambers?  
I expect the castle guards to obey you, otherwise cull them. Celet can't afford to have any undecided guardians. Understood?  
Of course, Dilandau-sama, another voice wafted into her room. Zorya sat up, not remembering a thing once the hands had clamped down on her neck. Her eyes were on the bed and Dilandau... Dilandau was asleep or in that comatose state. _Did he wake up? Did he..._ She could faintly remember seeing his hand move but, assumed it was because of the stress and trauma of her near assassination.  
Gatty, the slayers are to always be in pairs. I refuse to let that vile shape shifter infiltrate our group again, this time the person nearly growled the words out.  
And the princess' escort?  
Korent and Cial are on duty correct? Dilandau's voice was almost softer but Zorya couldn't be sure.  
Yes, Dilandau-sama, Gatty said again and presumably left once Zorya heard the other room's door shut. Carefully Zorya pushed back the thin cover someone, a maid perhaps, gave her. The drapes were partially pulled back, casting varying patterns all over the bedroom. Patterns that fell over all the furniture but one... Zorya nearly gasped when she realized he was standing in the doorway but, even that hurt her throat.  
You're awake, he said simply. His face and eyes blank of any emotion that Zorya could read.  
Zorya rasped, her voice sounded like two pieces of sandpaper grinding together and she stopped herself. She tried to clear her throat and closed her eyes in pain as one hand went to try and soothe her neck.  
That wasn't Balen that attacked you. It was a doppleganger, Zongi. Zorya opened her eyes and watched him, waiting for him to continue. Zongi would only work for Hiwero if it was someone he knew and the only people I've heard him work for are the sorcerers.  
Zorya's face showed Dilandau her shock without needing to say anything. Despite this Zorya looked downward at her hands. She'd been betrayed... again... First by Galese and now the advisors to the country of Celet. _That's why they didn't want to move the troops. They want Celet to be invaded!_ Zorya rasped again but was cut off as tears choked her swollen throat.  
Will be dealt with as the ruler of Celet sees fit. The dragonslayers would be more than willing to carry out whatever punishment you deem appropriate, he said quite formally but Zorya didn't look at him. She truly was alone now on Gaea. All alone...  
Prepare a meeting, she managed to get out and tried to clear her throat again; she failed horribly and sent herself into a fit of coughs.  
They'll be expecting that, Dilandau said bluntly and his left hand rested on his sword's hilt. _They almost took me by force, and the doppleganger called me goddess. Did _**they**_ call me here? Can they send me home?_ It was too much for her injured vocal chords to make out so she nodded, for once, in agreement with Dilandau.  
Lock them in the dungeon until- Zorya couldn't finish the statement as her vocal chords refused to work, the painful swelling aching from what little she said.  
An appropriate punishment is decided upon, Dilandau said with a smile, the familiar bloodlust in his eyes. Zorya closed her eyes, hoping it looked like that she agreed with him. _No, until I can find out if they can send me home. Back there... is that home?  
  
  
_Paruchi was not pleased, even Garufo could tell that just by looking at their leader's posture. You did what?! Paruchi hissed once more, his eyes cold flecks of ice focused on the second non-humanoid in the room.  
The General was awake. You told me he would be incapacitated for some time and that I would be able to perform the sacrifice with no interruptions, the doppleganger rasped as he held onto his right shoulder. He no longer maintained the dragonslayer's appearance and dark blue blood dripped down his right arm.  
That is not what's important... Kuaru is still on route with Alseides and the goddess of wings should be freshly on hand as a fail safe. Foruma and Garufo nodded in agreement, if for nothing else than to make sure Paruchi's anger stayed focused on Zongi.  
The General knows now. And he will tell her to trap you four, Zongi told them. For a moment Paruchi's face froze and both Foruma and Garufo took a step away from him.  
He won't kill us, he can't. Not if he wants to know what happened to his sister, Foruma said softly in a suggestion. The tension disappeared from Paruchi's face and instead a small smile pulled at his lips. Garufo was unnerved by that look, after all they all wore that when...  
That's right. He'll want his precious sister back and Death's power. We'll get him to hand over the goddess and Celet to us without so much as one drop of spilled blood, Paruchi said, the smile still on his face.  
Or if that doesn't work we can take the goddess as a traitor, as an impersonator to the throne. After all the princess is-  
Still out there, Paruchi cut off Garufo who slumped downward slightly. If necessary we will expose her but, what better way to take a goddess than by the betrayal of someone she trusts. Syrun?  
The pale haired halfling looked up at the four other people in the room, dark circles beginning to show beneath his eyes. She has no one except the General that she knows of but... Syrun paused and looked up at the ceiling, the most confused look on his face. She wants to send him away. As if she knows of-  
She can't possibly know, not when we've just planned it! Garufo sputtered. Syrun pulled his blue eyes away from the ceiling to look at the sorcerer in the eyes.  
Fear is a powerful motivator sorcerer and now she acts out of fear, for herself and for the princess. They're nearly here, Syrun's voice dropped to a whisper just as the door to the small room was beat upon by gloved fists.  
Sorcerers you are to open the door this instant! Garufo recognized that voice as one of the dragonslayers and he turned to Paruchi.  
Zongi, hide Syrun. You are to aide Kuaru once he arrives for the sacrifice, is that understood? Paruchi hissed and turned to face the door.  
Of course, Zongi's voice dropped as he stood before Syrun's corner and his skin melted away to form stone and mortar. The last of white and navy barely faded to grey when the door was thrown open to show nine dragonslayers and their General.  
Two dragonslayers went to each sorcerer, flanking them. Garufo took careful notice of how their hands seemed to twitch over the hilts to their swords. _It all went wrong, we'll miss the sacrifice if they get too anxious to kill us_, Garufo thought and stopped himself from taking a step back, away from the blades. He took no notice of their faces, although if he did he would've seen anger and joy. Joy for they were about to give the sorcerers the same treatment they'd been given.  
By order of the Queen for treason against Celet, you are to be expelled from your posts as Celet's advisors and locked in the dungeon until a hearing for your punishment can be arranged, the General said with the most gleeful smile on his face. Garufo however, did the best he could to hide his own smile. The goddess wasn't executing them but, giving them more time to live! _You've dug your own grave goddess_, Garufo thought as the two dragonslayers on either side of him pulled on his arms.  
  
  
Zorya sat in the chair, not really looking at any of the prospective council members. By now Dilandau would've arrested the sorcerers and she would be free to do what she wanted with the troops and Celet. _But... they might be able to send me home... Why should I even do anything with the troops if I've got our enemy's leaders under lock and key._  
_Because the doppleganger is still loose. And to get to me he'll kill another one of Dilandau's dragonslayers._ Zorya let out a light sigh and leaned back, hoping they wouldn't make her use her voice Your majesty, what do you propose we do with the troops?  
We must fortify the castle, in case Hiwero launches an assault, she said softly, her throat barely protesting at all. Behind her both Shesta and Korent stood very still. _I must remember to thank Shesta for getting that soothing tea_, she tried to distract herself from the inevitable but failed. However the front lines are ill equipped for an attack. The dragonslayers will be dispatched at once to preserve Celet, she forced herself to say.  
She didn't miss the looks on the councilmen around her, or the sound of both Shesta and Korent moving. But, your highness- Shesta tried to protest and Zorya shut her eyes briefly.  
_This is what has to be done. Besides, the longer Dilandau is away the more I can interrogate the sorcerers on my own and find a way home. Or they'll use you all to get to me and I don't want any of you to die. Not when I came so close to... _  
Please dragonslayer, it is for the best. Now, I still need time to recover from this latest attack so you're all dismissed, Zorya said softly again, the back of her throat beginning to ache as she spoke again. Her grey green eyes opened to find both Shesta and Korent had not moved at all. I trust you'll inform your General as soon as possible. Tell me, how is Latro? Zorya asked them as both Shesta and Korent finally bowed to her. She hadn't seen the green eyed slayer for the past two days. While it appeared Korent recovered from the attack without any permanent damage Zorya was led to believe Latro's injuries had been fatal. Korent and Shesta exchanged looks before the blond's face took on a slightly embarrassed look.  
Lord Dilandau has well, he-  
He's been severely punished, Korent finished. _Just all long as he stays away from me_, Zorya thought and got up from her seat.  
You are dismissed dragonslayers, I need to plan for a war, she told them wearily and waited until they left to leave as well.  
  
  
Dilandau ignored the splatter of blood on his gloves and white overlay. Latro deserved that punishment and then some. He almost let out a sigh as he turned down one hallway and stopped. If he killed another dragonslayer that would be one less than what they had now, and they were already short three men.  
_Latro is too well trained with a sword to waste him, even if he _**is**_ weak. _ In a futile attempt to clean himself up, Dilandau wiped at the blood on his red gloves. it didn't make much of a difference but it was the principle of it. He would not let anyone see how weak his dragonslayers were... It was bad enough Latro's punishment distracted him from beginning the sorcerers' torture. He wanted to use something with fire, maybe hot pokers or just set their clothes on fire for a short while.  
He chuckled to himself and continued down the hall, not expecting the meeting between Zorya and the councilmen to be over. That might've explained the blank look on his face when both Shesta and Korent were walking slowly, **very **slowly, towards him. Why aren't you in the meeting? Dilandau shouted, not curbing the anger in his voice.  
Lord Dilandau, the queen called the meeting to an end, Korent told him as both dragonslayers came to a stop.  
The queen has assigned us to the border to deal with the Hiwero threat Dilandau-sama. She wants us to leave immediately, Shesta said quickly and waited. Dilandau blinked, not believing either one of them. Their instructions were to stay with the queen at **all** times unless **he** was present and here they were telling him he had to leave?  
Dilandau's outward reaction was to backhand Shesta, the smaller dragonslayer easily fell to the ground. He didn't stop his moment however and allowed his hand to continue until he struck Korent as well. Neither dragonslayer made any sound of protest at the blows and remained on the ground. I expected better from you Korent. The queen cannot be left here alone with the fickle Celet soldiers as her guards. Both of you are relieved of guarding the queen. Shesta, inform Cial and Ryuon they'll be her new guards in the morning.  
Of course Dilandau-sama, Shesta said softly and bowed his head. Dilandau smirked then as both Korent and Shesta scrambled to their feet. _So, Zorya's all alone. But where is she?_ Dilandau waited a moment before starting off in one direction, a devilish grin on his face.  
  
  
Zorya looked at the splay of maps before her. Some looked like topographic maps while others were political maps and still others had even more lines and colors on them. She let out a disgruntled sigh and let both her hands rest on the table to prop herself up. None of it made sense, not one bit.  
How the hell am I supposed to fudge being the Queen in the middle of a war I don't know how to fight? Zorya almost growled and instead it came out as a pitiful whine.  
What do you think we're here for? You can't honestly believe the King lasted this long by himself, another voice from the room's shadows announced with some arrogance. Zorya allowed her eyes to leave the maps for a moment and watched as the voice's owner emerged from one corner of the room.  
I wasn't aware you were still here. Didn't I send you out to the border? Zorya mused harshly and looked down at the maps before his eyes could catch hers.  
Technically yes but, that was such a tactical mistake I overrode that order, he said smugly and approached the table.  
And you came back here? Why didn't you just run away with those slayers of yours hm? Find another war to fight? Zorya said off handedly and tried to read the maps before her.  
In time there will be another war but, until then the dragonslayers will not abandon Celet. We are not just some soldiers you can hire, we are a force to be reckoned with! Countries hear our name-  
And tremble in fear, yada yada yada, Zorya finished and looked up from her maps. They were just pieces of paper with pretty colors on them. Dilandau did not look pleased at her interrupting his little ego trip. Zorya tilted her head to the side just slightly and watched him. Why was he here, in **her** room when she wouldn't even let anyone else in? Why are you here and how did you get passed the guards?  
That's a stupid question, was all he said and he took the few extra steps to reach the table's edge. He and Zorya were completely opposite of each other now, the table was the only thing that separated them.  
Is it now, Zorya responded but kept her eyes on the maps. Where was she supposed to send the troops? Would she send them to their deaths in a blunder she'd sent the General on? A tiny smirk barely lightened her face. She'd sent the General and his slayers there on purpose, to draw them away from the castle.  
Do you honestly believe you can direct a whole army and win this war when you know nothing of military tactics?  
And you do? Your strategy is run head on to the enemy and chop them into little bits with or without fire in your arsenal. That is not the soundest method I've heard of, Zorya said slowly as if reprimanding a child.  
But I get to have my **fun**. Besides it works-  
Only when you do it. A normal contingent of troops wouldn't be able to since they don't have their reputation preceding them. Anyway... Zorya looked up from her maps, her hands flat on the table and kept her from falling on the parchment. One day it'll fail. Troops will be ready for you and they'll kill you, simple as that.  
Dilandau watched her evenly then smiled. It was an arrogant and smug smile that could've passed for a smirk. I'm Dilandau Albatou, no one will ever kill **me** in battle. My dragonslayers perhaps one day but, not me.  
And what makes you so sure of that? Hm? You're not a god, you're not immortal- The second those words fell from her lips she saw Dilandau's eyes begin to dance with a light she knew a bit too well.  
I've commanded gods, I've brought Gaea to her knees, I **nearly** slew the great Escaflowne, he spat that name as if it were poison. I have the powers of the gods at my command when I wish to use them. The smile did not disappear from his face and he crossed his arms over his chest. She absently noticed he was not wearing clean armor, light speckling of blood marred the white overlay.  
Sure you do, Zorya remarked sarcastically and turned back to her maps. His smile, his face, his presence... it was starting to unsettle her. She barely heard him move, in fact she could've sworn she didn't hear his footsteps at all. All she felt was something brush her shoulder and then push her hair back. Zorya was so startled she jumped back, her hand ready to slap Dilandau's away. Only, he wasn't there. The dragonslayer General did not even try to muffle his chuckles as he watched her.  
Zorya looked at the spot she thought Dilandau was, then to his actual spot across the table. What, how, what just happened? she almost stuttered and took a step away from the table as if it were possessed and it had brushed her hair not Dilandau. The memories of Dilandau's past exercises of his popped into her mind but he'd never done something to her with them...  
A demonstration was in order. Would you like another? A devilish smile was on his face as he dropped his arms to his sides and began to walk around the table. The hair on the back of her neck continued to stand on end. Zorya rubbed at her neck to try and disperse the feeling and failed.  
No, that was... that was enough, Zorya managed and took one more step back as Dilandau rounded the table's last corner. They were on the same side of it now, just a few feet apart. Dilandau smirked just that bit more and his chin went up slightly. His silver bangs fell away from his vibrant garnet eyes. He won that little part of their conversation.  
Zorya approached the table again, her eyes not on the General. He walked to her none the less and looked at the maps on the table, one eyebrow raised as he smirked at her. Maybe you have a suggestion for this war oh great General? Zorya asked sarcastically, not expecting him to actually answer her.  
The problem with this war is that it's defensive. We're not having any fun, we're letting them get all of it, Dilandau drawled and walked behind her. Zorya barely felt his fingertips graze her shoulder blades as he passed. It was enough to send a cold shiver down her spine and she turned to face him. As expected Dilandau's face didn't hold any guilty or remorseful look for that matter.  
And what do you suggest?  
We go on the offensive, he said softly, barely above a whisper and closed the space between them. _Offensive... go on the offensive oh my... oh..._ Zorya's back was to the table's edge as she was so concerned with keeping her eyes on Dilandau. he said and his arm brushed hers as he pointed to a map behind her. Zorya turned and brought her arm out of contact with his to look. And there, he said again this time on the other side. This time his left arm brushed her back and hip. Zorya froze completely, her mind whirling in all different directions. He wasn't talking about the war anymore was he?  
And here, his voice seemed to appear out of nowhere, just outside her right ear. She could feel the heat from his lips on her delicate earlobe, could feel his breath tickle her skin. Zorya saw that he moved his hand, it was closer to the edge of the table now but still on a map. Oh gods he wasn't talking about the war anymore... Well Zorya?  
No **princess** this or **princess** that, just Zorya. And, h-how do you propose we attack? her voice squeaked and that elicited a chuckle from the General behind her. Oh yes, she could feel his armor just barely centimeters from her spine, felt the pristine overlay brush her thigh as he turned. Her heart began to race as Dilandau's left hand began to slide over one map to the edge of the table.  
Not all at once. That would ruin the fun. We'd have to drag it out, wear down their defenses until they could do nothing but lie there as we take them, he whispered almost huskily in her left ear. Zorya nearly jumped as his breath played on her cheek's skin. She hadn't heard or felt him move!   
And... and then what? Zorya ventured, trying to determine if it was still a battle they were talking about. God her voice, it was so different from her normal voice.  
We seize them, he continued and his left hand jumped from the table only to take a place on her hip so his forearm held her against him. Zorya let out a little gasp, her mind reeling. No, it definitely wasn't a war they were talking about now...  
We're not talking about this war... are we? A strange mixture of emotions flying within Zorya as she said that. A part of her wanted him to say yes, to let this all be a figment of her imagination. Another wanted him to say no, to let his hands... Zorya felt the heat in her cheeks, knew that she was blushing. And as it was now, the part wishing it wasn't about war was winning in Zorya.  
You tell me, Dilandau's words danced across her neck as he moved his face and craned his elegant head around like some proud peacock. She felt him push her hair aside slightly and resume his post at her right ear and shoulder. Zorya felt her knees going weak, _oh..._ He was pulling her to him. She could feel his armor distinctly against her back now, could feel the warmth of his hand through his glove on her abdomen. His right hand remained on the table, next to her own right hand.  
The enemy-  
Dilandau merely mumbled as his lips came ever so closer to her skin.  
What if... what if the enemy resists? Zorya's voice lost its gawky and awkward sound as she spoke. Her words sounded calm and silky even to her own ears as she nearly purred that to the General. Her right hand went to the one he had on her hip, ready to dislodge it...  
Nothing can outlast our army, there's no reason to resist, Dilandau replied smoothly. Zorya turned her head, a small movement the General allowed her. She could see his face, could see his eyes... his lips. Will the enemy surrender? His lips were just barely out of her reach, taunting her.  
You tell me, she repeated his words from before. Zorya let her eyes close, felt his breath against her lips, felt the soft-  
The door to the chambers opened with a rather loud squeal of old hinges and in that moment Dilandau left her. Her lips ungraced by his own, her body cold without him to hold her. The first rational thought in Zorya's mind as she realized what just happened was not about how disgusting and underhanded the General's tactics were but who the hell had dared to interrupt it.  
  
  
Dilandau watched the procession of the sorcerers into the throne room like a grifenir. He would not let them ruin his hunt, not when he was so close... He could still remember the taste of defeat that stung his taste buds from that night in the village and the interruption of the night before. Of course, in the end the interruption proved to be a blessing in disguise.  
The queen stood before her throne, her chin held high and her eyes just barely narrowed at the three sorcerers as they were stopped by their dragonslayer guards. Her dark hair was pulled up behind her, allowing her regal robes to cover her neck and shoulders and draw nothing away from her face. Her face... Dilandau smirked and kept his watch on the sorcerers. He knew that they'd try and do something and that's why he was there.  
The dull background noise that filled the throne room was silenced as the queen raised one hand, quieting noble persons and councilmen at once. She allowed her hand to fall back to her side before she spoke again her dark eyes on the trio in black. I once called you advisors, trusted by my Uncle and more importantly, myself. That is of course I discovered your true intentions for Celet and that you are just as ruthless as the General and his dragonslayers. Dilandau's eyes focused on her briefly and then to the tapestry on either side of the throne that cast deep shadows onto the walls. However, unlike the dragonslayers and their General you were not honest at any time in your employment under my uncle or myself. You were behind the Hiwero attacks, my uncle's death and the various assassination attempts on my life as well as my bodyguard's life, the queen said firmly, her voice strong and booming to fill the room.  
You have no proof of this. And while we have done our duty you have not. You have not told your people of your own lies. That you are not the queen of Celet, but, an impostor. The bodyguard who would be queen. Guards, seize the impostor! Paruchi raised his voice trying to bring about some command. Words flew from the noblemen and women and then the councilmen as well. Dilandau stood still, his eyes never leaving the sorcerers. _Now._  
The trio were about to take a step forward when a soft pair of footsteps and the soft hiss of steel being drawn silenced the crowd in the throne room. Paruchi's face went white when he felt the cold steel on his neck while both Garufo and Foruma seemed to be having the same problem. Why, sorcerer, if I'm supposed to be up there how can I be holding this sword to your throat? I could be an illusion, but, does this feel like one? the blood red haired bodyguard asked softly, the soft rasp adding a threat to her words.  
A small barely noticeable smile played on the Queen's lips while Dilandau didn't try to hide his. Zorya stood behind Paruchi, her blade still against her throat while the crowd of Celet's elite watched on.  
For these treacherous acts I have decided that death would be too easy an escape for you. Instead you shall be imprisoned in our castle's deepest dungeons in solitary confinement for the rest of your lives, Galese finally stated, her grey eyes full of pain and anger. Dilandau didn't see that however, he was too busy focusing on the look Zorya was wearing. She sheathed her sword and was staring at the three who could do nothing but stare back at her. 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/aoiawards/
   [2]: http://homepage.mac.com/zibbelcoot/Contest.html



	23. Part 22-The Catch

The Catch

The Hunt: Part 22   
-ZibbelCoot  
  
Disclaimer/Claimer:   
All Escaflowne characters, places and such are ©1996, ©1998, ©1999 TV Tokyo, Sunrise. English adaptation ©1998 AnimeVillage.com and the dub version they tried to pass off as anime belongs to Fox I guess. However, Zorya Pele, Syrun, Galese, Takaru/Ricpen, Rihae, Latro, King Kaele, Korent (as well as the places Celet and Hiwero) are my mine so ask if you want to use them. The song (the English and translation) is also mine so please don't use it without asking!  
  
  
Author's notes:   
Why is this part out so late? Computer crashes, horrible auto saving (hehehe now it saves every 5 seconds!) and horrible working schedules are to blame. Now, why is it out so soon? You can thank freaky and (hopefully completely) coincidental happenings, that and a half a dozen dunkin donuts!  
Brownie points to anyone who can figure out why I titled this part the way I did and catch the literary references. There's... um... three total. Anyway, let the countdown to the end of The Hunt begin! Only two or so parts left and then the epilogue... *sniffles* My baby's almost all grown up!  
  
  
  
  
Van sat upon his throne, the ornamentation of dragon bones not helping his mood at all. Hitomi... she was gone for good. How long would he go on these pointless excursions just to see if the goddess of wings decided to grace Gaea with her presence?  
_Why didn't she come back? I thought she wanted to stay..._ Van was so entrenched within his own thoughts that he didn't hear someone sneaking up on him until it was too late.  
Van-sama, what's wrong? a feminine voice asked. Van blinked, and barely looked at Merle before looking down at one of his hands.  
Nothing Merle, I'm just thinking. The wide blue eyes narrowed slightly, her delicate pink eyebrows rose in disbelief.  
No, you're not thinking, you're sulking. And kings should not sulk Van-sama, she admonished him, or tried to. It's very hard for a young cat woman to try and rebuke someone her senior (and king) without looking silly. Besides, you'll make the advisors talk again, she said that last sentence in an almost sing song tone.  
And we don't want the advisors talking now do we? Van answered her in a tone that was probably too sulky for Merle's liking.  
Van-sama, this isn't good for you. It's not good for Adon, for Fanelia! If you're so set on seeing Hitomi again why don't you bring her here? Can't Escaflowne bring her here? Merle's voice sounded so innocent and naïve that Van had to look at her face.  
_Escaflowne... Escaflowne brought you here once, would it bring you a second time goddess? _Merle, Folken's mystic... she took Escaflowne, Van said softly, his mind still trying to accept defeat as he said that. Merle's blue eyes looked downward at that, her ears drooping into her carnation colored hair.  
Then... She will always be with you in your dreams and wishes. Right Van-sama? Van nodded absently, wishing that for once his dreams could come true...  
  
  
Galese was trying hard not to smirk, Zorya could tell that just by the ways her eyes were crinkling in the corners and how her grey eyes weren't on Zorya. So, I see my country hasn't fallen into ruins while in your hands.  
I wouldn't do something like that to you, Zorya replied evenly. Galese looked down at the table in front of her. The table that Zorya had been looking at maps on just two days before.  
But it seems that you and the General-  
Why would I and the General be doing anything? I mean he's the ruthless dragonslayer General and I'm not even from Gaea and- Galese looked up then, a sly look on her face.  
I was going to say you and the General were trying to decide upon a strategy for our soldier but I guess you did more, she ended that sentence with a small teasing smile. Zorya blanched, that's all she could do. After all if you weren't then you wouldn't have told me all that now would you?  
Will you please just stop with this talk about the General? Nothing is going on, really! Besides I need a break, all this changing and moving and showing up gave me a headache, Zorya mumbled, her green eyes not looking up at Galese now.  
That's not all that's bothering you, I can tell, Galese said softly instead of allowing Zorya to leave.   
And I know you're still upset about your uncle, but why aren't you-  
Grieving? A ruler must know the appropriate times to grieve, go to war, protect their country and then celebrate in times of prosperity. There is no time to grieve my uncle, may the Dragon let his soul rest, not when the country he died to protect is under attack. I wish I could grieve him now Zorya, I wish I could be like you and just break down right now and have no one think me weak as a queen. But they won't. And as much as I don't want to admit it the dragonslayers will not always be here under my contract. I need to be strong without them, for the sake of my people, Galese spoke softly, as if those were her innermost thoughts that she trusted to no one but herself. Zorya was silent, afraid to destroy the fragile words and tone Galese set into the room. But you, you don't need to be strong for thousands of people. It's not good for someone not of Gaea to brood.  
It's everything and nothing. Celena is gone, I told you that already, and Dilandau- Galese raised an eyebrow at Zorya's casual use of his name. He nearly went insane, more insane than normal. I mean he- Zorya stopped herself, not really sure if she should tell Galese what she saw. _He has wings Galese, white wings like an angel. How can a murderous monster like him be an angel? No, he's not a monster, just a man..._ She didn't say anything, if she did it would be like giving away a family heirloom, something that was to be entrusted to only herself and those few dragonslayers that knew. He was ready to leap off the ramparts to try and save her.  
The bloodthirsty General actually cared about his sister, what a shock, Galese said with a mock indifference as if she was hiding something.  
Well, I mean he's so adamant about everything else around him why shouldn't he care about his sister?  
You've seen the way he treats his dragonslayers, Galese replied and locked her eyes on Zorya.  
That's because he doesn't want them to go soft, he wants them to be the best, Zorya retorted, just as heated as Galese. That sly smile returned to Galese's face and one pale hand went to push her black bangs away from her eyes.  
Are you defending him Zorya? Zorya opened her mouth to deny it, to deny everything that Galese said and instead she shut it without ever uttering one word. She wasn't **purposely** defending him, was she? _No, I mean I owe him that much after everything he-_ She could feel his hand on her hip again, the fingers barely crawling over her dress, his forearm against her abdomen. A faint blush rose to Zorya's cheeks; she wanted him to kiss her then. She wanted-   
she mumbled and snapped out of her daydream.  
Don't tell me the General is a bunny lover who sleeps with a teddy bear at night, Galese deadpanned, the sly look gone from her face.  
No! I mean, Celena was gone Galese, who else was I supposed to ask for help? Zorya tried to keep her voice even but wasn't sure if it worked. Galese let one black line rise and then looked down at the maps. Besides, if I asked Korent for help then it would've set the advisors off. Why would I ask a lowly dragonslayer instead of his Gen-  
Galese's head shot up, her grey eyes whirling with anger. Korent is not lowly!  
Zorya herself was taken aback by that. Why would she say that when Korent had helped her and- _Ugh, Dilandau's actually rubbing off on me._ While I'm sure we could argue about this all day long why don't we drop it? Zorya suggested and hesitantly Galese nodded.  
Silence filled the air between them and Zorya was at a loss for what she should say. Galese began and didn't look at Zorya. What else is getting to you, besides the General?  
  
  
Korent could, for the the moment, ignore the throbbing that continued to assail his temple. The strike from Latro had been more than what Korent thought Latro could do. _What if it had been Galese I was protecting instead of Zorya? Would I have tried harder to protect her? _  
No. He gave everything he had into protecting the princess from Latro, as if she'd been Galese herself. Korent smiled to himself absently, he was still thinking of her as a princess. A princess that waited so long for her knight in shining armor; only to discover they could never be together. It didn't matter to Korent though, he'd stay here for as long as he possibly could. _Dilandau-sama would never let me stay here. Could I fake my own death?_  
The throbbing increased as Korent tilted his head forward just slightly. Gods the pain he felt... he could feel it tearing him apart despite everything he did to try and not think about it. The aching... it hurt him so much. Korent didn't feel the pain from his temple but one hand went over his armor and rested on his chest. Gods, he'd never be free of that aching, that longing to spend every waking moment of his life with Galese. He'd never have the chance to see her grow old, to see her would be suitors, to see her reign as queen...  
Korent didn't feel the salty water fall down his cheeks until one errant drop hit his ungloved hand. He didn't dare stop the tears either and instead closed his eyes as his vision was blurred by the saline. Why couldn't he just live here for the rest of his days with Galese? _ What will be so important that I have to leave Celet with the other dragonslayers when they do? Why can't I just..._  
His ice blue eyes scrunched tighter as the aching nearly tore him apart.   
_Life doesn't play fair.  
  
_  
I thought you said she wouldn't come back, Garufo grumbled within the bowels of the palace's dungeons. Foruma held the bridge of his nose, counted to three and then counted to three again to control his anger.  
It's one flaw in the plan, that is why we have contingency plans, Paruchi stated although it sounded as if he were having a hard time staying calm as well.  
One flaw? Zongi didn't do his job, the queen is back and only the gods know where Kuaru is! You call that one flaw? Garufo barked and Foruma would've laughed if he weren't so annoyed. It was a very good thing each sorcerer was in a separate cell, otherwise Paruchi might've been wringing Garufo's neck.  
That is why Kuaru gave the Alseides that Albatou girl and Zongi is still out there and might I remind you Takaru is as well, Paruchi said through gritted teeth. Garufo blinked in wonderment, as if he'd forgotten their plans in his panic and the queen's reappearance.  
Oh, I'd forgotten he came with the queen, Garufo said in a much more subdued voice.  
Yes, Zongi you do remember what he looks like don't you? Within one of the walls two yellow colored eyes opened, a grey nose protruded outwards as lips formed.  
He's changed sorcerers, Zongi rasped, not bothering to form his whole body.  
It doesn't matter, the two will never join permanently. This will give you a second chance Zongi, do **not** repeat your mistakes or you shall not be the one we punish, Paruchi said coldly. Zongi's stone textured face didn't flinch, only his eyes closed in acknowledgment.  
As you command.  
I suppose Takaru will be the distraction? Foruma spoke up finally, drawing Paruchi's attention.  
Of course, we need something to throw off the goddess and General until Kuaru arrives, Paruchi stated matter of factly.  
  
  
Dilandau looked at the two children again, his garnet eyes weary and begging for sleep. Sleep, at such a time, would be a sign of weakness. You know what to do, was all he said. Both Shesta and Guimel nodded, the latter's pale curls bouncing enough to distract Dilandau from sleep's tempting embrace.  
The silver haired boy gritted his teeth and thought about the overseer again, about how angry the weak man made him. His blood began to boil but, that wasn't enough. His eyes were shut tight and tiny miniscule tears of pain and anger collected at the corners of his eyes. Where was his father now? Where was Celena? Where were they while he was here?! **Dil... Dilandau?**  
He could've sworn he heard Celena's voice and that ripped him apart. If he hadn't released his power when he did the anger would've made him explode inside the small metal cell; most likely killing Shesta and Guimel as well. The power nearly threw Shesta and Guimel against the metal walls as it rammed into the door. Metal squealed and screeched in protest but Dilandau fed it with his hate and anger and continued to feed it until it let out a high pitched death screech and the door flew off the cell.  
Dilandau gripped at the metal wall, beads of perspiration dripping down his skin. The entrance to the cell was clear now, the door frame pushed outward as well from his use of his powers. It made Dilandau grin, to know he could do such things all by himself. He **was** strong!  
Go get them, now! Dilandau wheezed as he struggled to catch his breath. Guimel and Shesta nodded, a bit dazed from being tossed around a bit and ran as fast as they could when they left the cell. Dilandau's grin widened as he could hear the overseers begin to shout.   
Shakily, Dilandau stood up; one hand on a metal wall at all times. He could feel the power flooding through his veins, could feel his hatred feeding it. Well if that's what he needed to think about, so be it. It was time, time to show the overseers what Hell was really like.  
  
  
Galese's eyebrows were tensed above her worried eyes. Everything was happening so quickly and all at once. _Zorya has to be mistaken. The sorcerers wouldn't call her here, she's not a goddess... But who else would've done it and then try to assassinate her?_  
Very soon Galese was sure she'd find herself in the General's position, alone. She wasn't looking forward to the end of the war, unlike her advisors and Celet's people. The end of the war meant the dragonslayers would leave, it meant **he** would leave. And then there was Zorya... If what Zorya said was right then why would she be there at the end of the war? Galese had made a horrible mistake, she assumed Zorya would be around at the end of the war. Perhaps she made that assumption to ease the passing of both her uncle and Celena. Nothing would be here for her to latch onto if Zorya was taken back to the mystic moon.  
_Unless I do something to the sorcerers or, manage to keep Zorya away from them._ Galese paused in her footsteps, the warm mid afternoon light catching the bottom of her dress. That mere pause however would make her several minutes late for her meeting with her newly appointed advisors. Majesty, the advisors- one of her escorts began.  
Can wait, I'd like to think for a moment. Please, leave me, Galese intoned, her mind not interested in conversing or arguing with the guards. Neither guard questioned her, she was the queen of Celet after all. _But for how long before these advisors usurp my power?_  
All of them thought they knew what was best for herself and the kingdom. Part of the advisors' we know best attitude was finding a nice king who could lead Celet instead of Galese. They wanted her to become a figurehead, just like her great-grandmother years ago. _ I do _**not**_ need some air head for them to control. Zorya didn't dethrone those sorcerers just so more power hungry advisors could take advantage of the Celet crown._   
Galese's chin tilted down slightly, her eyes not really looking at the bottom of her dress or the floor. Becoming queen meant many things to Galese now than just a few months ago. Being the queen meant changing certain things to ensure she remained queen, and that her children (son or daughter) would not be robbed of their power by advisors. _Mother and Father never did say being royalty was easy. I took that part for granted..._  
Soft footsteps approached Galese but she didn't look up, not yet. She assumed it was one of the guards, reluctant to actually leave her alone. Her thoughts wandered to that of taking someone as her king. She could most likely live out her days with any man, maybe even grow to love them if she absolutely had to. _I don't want to but for change to be successful I don't have anyway of keeping a dragonslayer here.  
_ the voice was male and soft, as if it were all just a dream. Galese's muscles were slow to act and when she brought her eyes up from the floor she saw him standing there. Not a doppelganger, not an illusion or dream, but the real him. His ice blue eyes looked as if he'd been crying or was about to cry; worry lines not quite smoothed out on his brow and around his lips._   
_ Galese began but forced herself to stop. She couldn't go on with this, she couldn't torture herself or Korent further. The dragonslayer took a step forward, his hand extended to her. No, Korent please.  
His hand fell back to his side, that forlorned look on his face again. Galese, you know that I-  
I know Korent, and this is difficult for me to tell you, Galese said softly, her throat tightening even as she continued. Gods she didn't want to tell him what they'd need to do. She didn't want him out of her life yet!  
Tell me what? We haven't even gotten a chance to speak yet and you already have-  
Galese stared him in the eye, trying to hold her head high as she did so. Korent, I am queen of Celet now. That means certain things, like I need to have a king at my side eventually. A king my advisors will approve of, she spoke softly, as if hoping he wouldn't hear her words after all and they could go on as if-  
Korent's face went lax, not wanting to believe what he'd just heard. I know that, I know you need a proper king but, Galese, you are my princess. My queen, my **everything**. Why force us apart when we can enjoy what time we have left? he implored, his hands reaching out to her again, his voice getting shakier with each word.  
It'll be more painful when you-  
It's painful **now** Galese! I can't stand to be in the same room with you and have to act like the indifferent dragonslayer Lord Dilandau wants me to be. I want to stand by your side, as your king, as your-  
But you can't, Galese forced herself to say but could feel her defenses coming down. She was so close to Korent now, so close and yet she couldn't even.... Tears formed in her eyes and Galese tried to blink them away. It wouldn't look right if she went to the meeting with red and puffy eyes.  
But... The time we got to know each other. The walks in the garden, our midnight excursions. Didn't they mean anything to you? Korent was almost begging and Galese could feel her heart rent in two at the sight of him like this. She knew she should say no, that she should tell him she was focused on becoming queen and that he was just an insignificant soldier.  
Yes Korent, it meant the world to me. Without you I'm... I'm incomplete, Galese spoke from her heart as a few tears escaped her eyes. Korent's arms were around her, uncaring if they were found in such a compromising situation. And for a fleeting moment, with his warmth around her, Galese forgot about everything that was wrong with being with her true love.  
  
  
Zorya stared out the window, overlooking the frozen backwoods of the palace. It was funny, on one side of the palace Waesir was an ancient looking forest but on the completely opposite side it was the bustling capitol of Celet. It was as if the palace were confused about what it should be, the past or the future.  
_Where does my future lie? Home or-_ Zorya got the distinct impression she was not alone and threw a glance over her shoulder expecting to see Galese or one of the advisors instead her eyes came upon someone she wasn't sure if she knew.  
the soft almost doubled voice said. Zorya turned around completely to face him, half of a man who'd tried to kill her at one point.  
Takaru... or what is it they call you now? Zorya asked, her words held a distinct chill to them, not unlike the wintery airs just on the other side of the pane of glass. A look of hurt momentarily crossed Ricpen's face but only for a moment.  
Ricpen, they call me Ricpen Zorya. I want to apologize for what Takaru did to you. It was the sorcerers-  
Well, I'm not the goddess of wings and that didn't seem to make Takaru slow his dagger any, Zorya replied, an icy sting infecting her words. She didn't want to talk with Takaru of all people, she didn't want to be reminded of how he betrayed her.  
Ricpen's aqua eyes never left hers and that made Zorya nervous. He had Takaru's look in his eyes right now, as if he were sizing her up. Abruptly Zorya began to walk around him, giving him a wide birth of course, in case like Takaru he carried a concealed dagger on him. What would you like me to tell you then?  
Takaru worked for the sorcerers if they're who called me so can they send me home?  
Do you want me to lie to you or tell the truth? Ricpen said slowly, allowing his words to sink in. Zorya stopped her slow walk around him, as it was she was only a few feet away from the door to the library. She could easily just leave him to talk ot himself.  
Can I be sent home? Zorya asked just as slowly as Ricpen spoke to her.  
No, you're not a goddess. And I don't know if the sorcerers can send you home, Ricpen lied. Zorya didn't pick up on the lie however and turned on her heel to exit the library as quickly as possible. She had no more answers than she started with and now had an incarnation of Takaru in the castle as well. _Things can't possibly get any worse_, she thought to herself just as she shut the library's tall double doors.  
Things can always get worse, although apparently Zorya didn't want to think about that possibility. And one of them was always walking into the General. To be reminded of what had nearly happened before Galese and Ricpen interrupted. Zorya absently touched her lower lip, her mind awash with contradictory thoughts as she walked off for her training session with Cerel.  
  
  
Dilandau was running faster now, he had to run faster than all the others; especially the overseers. A burst of anger sent three overseers flying into the air and then onto the hard rocks that scrapped the slaves' feet raw every day. A maniacal grin on his ten year old lips Dilandau lashed out again, this time knocking an overseer into the gathering crowd of slaves.  
a high pitched voice called over the rabble of the overseers and slaves. Dilandau paused in his run and turned his head in the general direction of the voice. Guimel was running towards him, bobbing and weaving between the overseers and older slaves' brawls. The grin didn't leave Dilandau's face, _now this is Hell on Gaea_. Behind the curly haired boy were two others. The two newcomers were covered in a splattering of blood as if they'd been as busy as Dilandau to get to him. Guimel shouted again, this time only a few feet from him.  
The ten year old turned around just as an overseer raised a sword in the chaos he had unleashed. The arms exploded with a vitality that Dilandau could only revel in as the blood soaked his skin and the man's sword fell to his feet. He could feel his power gnawing at his mind, trying to overcome him but, if he allowed it to do that then he would be weak. What is it? Dilandau barked as he picked up the overseer's sword, his hands unaccustomed to the sword's handle.  
True he'd held shovels and pick axes that were comparable to the sword's weight but none moved so effortlessly through the air. None called out to him like this did. It was amazing, as if he were created solely for the purpose of wielding that weapon. I found them, Dallet and Miguel! Guimel huffed excitedly as he came to a halt just outside of Dilandau's reach.  
You can use a sword? Dilandau questioned the chestnut haired and threw another blast at a group of slaves and overseer alike. Miguel nodded to which Dilandau answered him by throwing a sword at the grey eyed boy's head. Surprisingly Miguel caught the sword and only faltered slightly with its weight. A smirk pulled at Dilandau's lips but he was too preoccupied in enjoying the chaos he created.  
a new voice rang out, a prelude to the growth of their group. Dilandau's eyes scanned the area around him quickly nd saw Shesta running towards them. He was being followed by two boys; one had ash blonde hair while the other had curly black hair that fell into his eyes.  
For the moment the overseers were more concerned with controlling the rioting slaves than watching seven little boys plot their escape. You know horses, Dilandau stated at the two new comers ready to cull them from the group if what Shesta and Guimel told him was false.  
the dark haired one said and Dilandau's grin widened.  
Let's move! Dilandau cried out and unleashed his power again, that agonizing weariness trying to take over him as he did so. Miguel held the sword outwards, ready to attack any overseer that might stop them. The three or so overseers that did stand in their way were launched into the air from Dilandau's latest attack. All Miguel had to do is make sure no one attacked from behind as Dilandau and Ryuon raced for the unkempt stables. Slave and overseer alike were cut down as the small band of rebels raced through the massive riot.  
  
  
The house was silent except for the quick shallow breaths of the older woman sitting at the kitchen table. In reality she couldn't have been more than forty but, worry lines creased her face and an unnatural amount of grey hair ran through her once auburn colored hair.  
The unnatural silence continued in the house even with the two children that resided there as well. It was almost as if they were afraid any noise would break what fragile hope hung over the house. The woman absently rubbed at one of her worried deep grey eyes and let out a soft dejected sigh.  
Strewn all across the table were newspaper clippings, photocopies of important papers and letters. Littered amongst all those papers were the haunting eyes that refused to leave the older woman. A face from the most recent school photo, her eyes open and her face happy. Underneath all the pictures it stated, Zorya Pele, missing since September 29, 2000. _Why? Haven't I suffered enough? _her mind cried out as she rested her head in her palms and propped her arms up on the table.  
_I never should've let you go. I never should've agreed to let you go..._  
_Why can't I go?! Everyone else is going and my exchange partner will need me!_ she could almost hear Zorya shout.  
If everyone's going then I'm sure someone else from your Japanese class can help her, Alma whispered as if she were still talking with Zorya, as if she could change what happened...  
_Why are you doing this? Can't I for once enjoy myself on a trip or do something that everyone else is? I'm not some little kid!_  
It doesn't matter, look at what happened to Tr-  
_You're comparing me to a ten year old that doesn't know about responsibility? I'm going to be eighteen for goodness sake!_  
Do not call Trent irresponsible, Alma began to weep, a feeling of despair washing over her. First Trent was taken from her and now Zorya. _It's not fair._ A hand on her shoulder started Alma and she turned her head to look into the tired green eyes of her husband.  
Alma, we shouldn't give up hope, he said softly. Alma could remember him before any of this happened, before Trent and before Zorya. His eyes had been the most beautiful vivid green color anyone could imagine and his hair had been the darkest black imaginable.  
I know, its just... everything just seems so pointless. Four months and not even a sign of the kidnappers Ian, not one, Alma sighed and placed one of her hands over his on her shoulder. The police had said the kidnappers must've been waiting to grab one of the stragglers in the group, and with all the kids milling about and getting on the bus they'd have easy pickings. Their daughter had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. On top of that, to add insult to injury that exchange student had been babbling about fire, some place called Gaea and a van. Alma never got over the feeling that the girl had been lying, that she'd had some hand in the plot to steal her daughter, why else would she make up such an outrageous story of her daughter getting sucked into a tornado of fire?  
We should never give up hope, never. Come on, you look tired, he said gently and helped her out of the chair.  
I just want my children back, Alma began to cry uncontrollably and could only console herself on her husband's shoulder.  
  
  
Some say green is a cursed color, Ricpen whispered to himself, half expecting and hoping someone would answer him. If he was answered however he didn't know who it would be. **It is the color of rotting decay, of disease of a lingering curse.** He jumped back from the window at those words. It definitely hadn't been either Ricpen or Takaru that said that.  
It's true, some say green is a cursed color, a voice rasped from the darkness. Before Ricpen could turn around he watched as on window glass in front of him a reflection emerged from the darkness. A white face marked with navy blue and more importantly yellow cat-like eyes. But, then you would know that already Takaru.  
Ricpen wanted to turn around, to fight against the doppelganger that lunged at him in an attack. But he couldn't... he couldn't do anything as fear gripped his mind. He didn't want to die, didn't want to walk the walk of the dead again or be trapped inside as a pawn for Zongi to use at any second. His knees gave way as cold beads of sweat ran down his face and neck. Gods, he couldn't move...  
The falling sensation was stopped by two deathly cold hands on either side of his face, barely keeping him from collapsing in fright. _No! No! NOT AGAIN!_ his mind screamed but even then he wasn't sure who had spoken it. The yellow cat's eyes were fixed on his aqua ones, which in his fear were changing from Ricpen's bright blue to Takaru's green. This should not have happened prince, I'm sorry. I'll be sure to rectify that now however, Zongi rasped and opened his mouth.  
Ricpen tried to move, to get away from Zongi but couldn't. He could only sit there, without screaming, as a blinding pain screamed through his body. It felt as if he were being torn in half but not into equal halves. It was pulling at him, at his mind, at his body. Gods the pain it hurt so much.  
**Ricpen!** he could make out Takaru's voice for a split second before the pain ended and darkness enveloped him.  
Ricpen's body fell to the floor but it was not the dried out husk that Takaru's body had been. Instead it fell to the ground, its arms barely able to hold the sunken skinned body from hitting the ground. W-w-what have you done? it tried to speak, its vocal chords half dried and raspy.  
Zongi looked down at the thing, his piercing blue eyes staring downwards at it. I didn't need you Takaru, only Ricpen. I trust you'll go and assist the sorcerers, he spoke slowly and eloquently as if he really were a prince.  
_Ricpen? Ricpen?! Ricpen! _ Takaru tried to get his bearings but couldn't. It was as if Zongi had taken a part of him away. His head was spinning as the room refused to right itself. Something wasn't right with him, he was missing... What have you done? Takaru tried to speak again and once more it came as a dry rasp and his vocal chords strained to even get that out.  
Ricpen shook his head at the still disoriented Takaru but his tone remained the same. The sorcerers are in the lower dungeons. They are expecting you Takaru.  
  
  
  
Zorya turned around, the cold steel drawn in the time it took for her to turn. Only twenty feet away stood her opponent, his face looked as if it were made of stone. His eyes were cold, emotionless and ready to begin. Zorya held the sword out, adjusting as she remembered Cerel's words when she first began to train. While being on a fencing team at school gave Zorya a bit of a head start when she trained with these swords it was almost a completely different style that these soldiers used when fighting. Their goal was not style, not to show skill and most certainly not to minimize injuries. They used brute force with only enough skill to disarm and ultimately kill their enemy. That was not a style Zorya originally wanted to learn or even adapt her own style but, in order to stay useful as a bodyguard to the queen she had to be able to defend Galese.  
The opponent took a step forward and brought his sword back, preparing to bring it at her with extra momentum when he would strike. Zorya took a step back, shifting her balance and trying to augment the strength of the attack. As expected he led with his blade, drawing it around and trying to use his blade and weight to throw her off balance. She sidestepped quickly, shifting her weight to the right and brought her own sword up just in time to come into contact with his own.  
He pushed down with his greater strength and Zorya's arms trembled as she forced her own sword to push against his. There! An opening presented itself and Zorya lashed out with a kick to send her opponent backwards a few feet. It was enough for Zorya to plan her own attack and then follow through with it. She charged him and brought her sword around to attack his lower body. She saw him bring his sword around and executed her feint _Not fast enough!_ Zorya cursed herself as the snap of her wrist gave away her new attack.  
The attacker easily blocked her attack and pushed against her easily overpowering her faster attack. Zorya's eyes narrowed at him and watched, waiting for an opening as she blocked his offensive strike. _Wait for it, wait for it..._ He pulled back just a little too much and Zorya struck. She feinted, this time successfully, and managed to get her sword just to the left and...  
His sword was flung out of his hands and Zorya took the extra step forward and brought her sword up only to rest it against his throat. She took a few deep breaths before she smiled and brought her sword down. I'm not that rusty, now am I Cerel?  
Not as rusty as we thought, the older man said with a smile. You still need training but you'll make a fine soldier some day. Surprisingly Zorya was not shocked as he said soldier instead of bodyguard or, at the thought of being a soldier. With everyday that went by Zorya found herself more in love with Gaea than the day before, if staying meant becoming a soldier Zorya would try to be one to the best of her ability.  
You call that a spar? I've seen dogs fight better than that, a voice mocked them and it didn't take long for Zorya to identify the General. He was standing out in plain sight, his arms crossed over his chest. It was strange that Zorya hadn't noticed him there earlier. Zorya kept one hand on the hilt of her sword as Cerel collected his own. She hadn't talked with the General or seen him in private since the night Galese returned.  
Cerel bowed his head respectfully to the General before casting Zorya a passing glance. I've more soldiers to train before the the next attack-  
Which will leave in less than three moons. If you expect any of your men to survive I suggest you leave now, Dilandau growled out the order. At least it sounded like an order and completely concerned with business and Zorya staying in the room was an unexpected element. As the doors closed behind Cerel however and Zorya looked into Dilandau's eyes she could almost tell that each word was carefully planned to achieve this effect. No one would question why the General and herself were alone-_ Don't think like that! He's not here to continue that meeting, he's probably only going to chew you out for being sloppy with the sword._  
  
Within Zorya's chambers beneath a desk in a pouch long forgotten a small sphere flushed a deep purple. A few seconds later another beat followed until a steady, if slow, pulse brightened its container.  
  
If you're to protect the Queen your skills must be better than everyone else, Dilandau stated smoothly his eyes never leaving hers. You need to be strong-  
Who's to say I'm not strong enough to be her body guard? Zorya nearly snapped. She almost bit down on her tongue to prevent her from provoking Dilandau further. There was no way she'd be able to stand against him in a real spar match...  
  
The sphere's pulse increased in intensity until little beams of purple light could be seen pouring out from every tiny slit in the bag's material and flooding that small portion of the room with its glow.  
  
Dilandau smirked at her, his eyebrows coming down just a bit as his eyes narrowed at her. So, you think you're strong enough? What if I was an assassin, would you be able to stand against me?  
  
The sphere flushed again, the purple light changing to a more reddish hue...  
  
If I had to. I don't have the dragonslayers to hide behind of course, Zorya.  
I do not hide, Dilandau nearly snarled at her. I am not weak!  
And neither am I! Zorya stated and her grip on the sword tightened.  
Have you seen everyone around you die? Have you felt the hardships of the barren lands and the hierarchy of the wild dogs? Been defeated by a god? What have you done to make yourself strong Zorya? he asked seriously, his feral tone for the moment gone.  
I became a Queen. I have braved the slaying of a dragon, a merman and an assassination. I have been the perfect substitute in a foreign land without one person who at one point or another wished for my death. I survived **your** threats, she finished and Dilandau's eyebrows went up, the smallest of smirks pulled at Dilandau's lips.  
We'll let's see how strong you are, Dilandau nearly chuckled and drew his sword, the slow hiss of steel a foreboding sound as Zorya drew her own sword.  
  
The beating increased in tempo until the sphere lost its purple flush and was a dark blood red color.  
  
Zorya brought her sword up to block, trying her best to keep up with the General's strength. for one thing his attacks were nearly too fast for her to defend properly and she found herself being backed against one of the training room's walls with each blow they exchanged. Zorya shook herself mentally as Dilandau's sword collided with her own, sending a flurry of sparks all around them. You can't fight, he said low in his throat as he pressed his sword down and forced Zorya back.  
It took Zorya only a split second to decide on her next attack and she brought her sword around, waiting for Dilandau to block... His sword stopped her own, his smirk back as he realized she was going on the offensive. _Now!_ Zorya lashed out with one of her feet to kick Dilandau backwards while he was busy with the sword.  
While she managed to catch him off guard the distraction didn't last as long as Zorya hoped. He retaliated with a quick feint to her lower left, and Zorya was convinced he used his power to act so quickly. Zorya's sword was nearly knocked from her hands from his latest blow and she staggered backwards in an attempt to regain her balance. This is such a boring hunt, Dilandau murmured, his garnet eyes seemed to boor into her as her grip on the sword tightened.  
Hunt? This is all just some game to you? Is this what you do to all your enemies, hunt them until they're too confused to even know which way is up?  
Is the prey resisting? It makes the hunt all the more exciting, he said low in his throat and spun around, his sword catching her off guard. It was only by pure alone that his sword was not an inch higher. As it was her sword was pushed backwards and the edge of Dilandau's blade stopped only an inch away from Zorya's face.  
Zorya shouted and pushed with all her strength against the blades. Dilandau must've expected her to stop after making him take a step back but, she continued to press her sword forward until he began to push back. There won't be any war or hunt or whatever you want to call it. I will **not** be made weaker than you.  
And how do I know you're not weak? Dilandau asked softly above the sound of his sword connecting with hers once more.  
I do **not** need to prove my merits to you of all people, Zorya huffed and this time dared to take one hand off her sword to try and punch or push at him. It proved to be a mistake as Dilandau easily batted her stray hand away and with a shove of his own managed to wedge her between himself and the wall. _Dammit, I didn't realize we were so close to the wall_, Zorya thought in annoyance as Dilandau managed to hold his sword against her throat. _So close..._  
Because you have no merits, he taunted her, trying to make her feel weaker than she was Zorya suspected. His free hand held her sword hand and for a moment as plan formed in Zorya head.   
No merits, after surviving here for so long, Zorya rambled. _Just keep him busy..._   
Even at Death's door you resist, Dilandau chuckled as he was oblivious to her left hand going for her last resort. He grinned at her, completely convinced he had won. Zorya felt the hilt of the dagger, held just to the side of her scabbard and pulled it out.  
she barely whispered. Dilandau's face remained the same for a moment before his eyes traveled downward. Her left hand held her dagger, the one given to her all those weeks before to protect the princess. The tip was directed at Dilandau's most vital organ. Gently she taped him with it to get her point across.  
he muttered, taking no more than half a step back. As he did so the sword at her neck lowered. His sword hand caught her dagger hand as he dropped his own sword however and twisted it upwards painfully. Her wrist gripped in iron, Zorya could do nothing more than release her last resort. Dilandau's fiendish grin returned, his eyes alight with fire.  
Zorya struggled in his grip, her eyes on the dagger Dilandau cast aside. _Dammit_, she thought and turned her attention back o the General. She still held her sword but it was in such a tight grip that it was uncomfortable for her to even hold onto it. This hunt is over, Dilandau rasped.  
So close, they were so close again... _The hunt is over..._ Zorya barely managed to think as they remained like that, Dilandau twisting her sword hand painfully and her dagger less hand pinned against the wall. he whispered again and before she knew what was happening Zorya's world froze. Suddenly she could only hear the steadily increasing beat of her heart and feel the slightest pressure of touch on her skin. She felt her grip on her sword loosen, due to both shock and an unwillingness to lose the sensation that had stolen her concentration.   
Her sword fell to the ground with a strangely thunderous clatter but it made no difference as both Dilandau and Zorya's ears were deaf to it.  
As Dilandau's lips continued to be in contact with her own Zorya could've sworn she felt electricity surge up her spine, making her skin tingle. It was as if his kiss was a match setting a grand fire ablaze and now staying in contact with that match was all that she wished for. Dilandau's hands released her hands only so his arms could pull her closer, crushing her against him. Zorya gave in willingly, allowed his lips to press against hers in an almost possessive manner. She let her freed hands bury themselves in the silver hair that spilled onto his neck, prolonging the kiss for as long as possible.  
Zorya was barely aware of her body's need for oxygen and Dilandau was the one to release her. If she'd been able to think extremely clearly and unbiased perhaps she would've found that ironic. After all it was not her first kiss while it could very well have been Dilandau's first. Although, as Zorya opened her eyes, she wouldn't be able to recall her first kiss if her life depended on it.  
It wasn't so much as it overpowered her first or was that much better. But... there was something so drastically different about this one. A passion that threatened to explode simmered just beneath its surface, fed by an almost desperate search for acceptance and the essential drive that drove two chosen people together. Zorya began to say even as Dilandau didn't release her from his arms.  
he barely whispered, then his lips were on hers again; this time more confident and daring in his search for his perfect answer. Zorya practically melted into him, and whatever questions she may've had were gone long before they were forced apart by their bodies' selfish need for oxygen.  
  
  
The drawing room to the Queen's chamber was dark aside from the light from the double moons. _And one day you'll return there Zorya_, Galese thought to herself before focusing her attention on the General that she'd called upon. His eyes were not on her however and disrespectfully were watching the mystic moon. Galese called, more to get his attention than to actually speak. She had to word it all very carefully to ensure she got what she wanted.  
His garnet eyes fell on her after a few seconds, his lips screwed into a scowl of annoyance. You're a fool for trying to call me in for a meeting Queen I have better things to do.  
Galese asked, completely ready to see the General blush or do something like Zorya did yesterday. Instead his face was still as stone except perhaps, for a twitch at the corner of his mouth that deepened his scowl.  
You're wasting my time by talking about your so-called bodyguard, Dilandau nearly snarled but Galese stood her ground. She could be silent just as he'd been silent...  
I don't think so. I've come to the conclusion, after speaking with Zorya, that she is from the Mystic Moon; just as the goddess of wings was. Once the war was over the goddess of wings returned to the Mystic Moon, presumably because the Black Dragon Clan's power source was dead and could no longer keep her here. Now, Zorya was brought here by mistake. She was brought here by the sorcerers to be the goddess of wings. Galese paused, waiting to see if Dilandau made the same connection she did only a few hours before.  
Dilandau stared at her his face unchanging and then his eyebrows lowered just a bit. The sorcerers can send her back, Dilandau spoke slowly as if he was waiting for Galese to interrupt him. Galese nodded and watched him. Still the General showed no emotion other than annoyance, aside from his steadily deepening scowl. He turned on his heel, one hand on the hilt of his sword and Galese's eyes widened. She couldn't let him...  
You can't kill them, Galese nearly shouted.  
Dilandau made some guttural noise in dissent and Galese clenched her fists; he was going to ruin everything! If you kill them you'll send her back by default.  
The General stopped in his tracks and slowly looked over his shoulder at her. She will not leave Gaea, he said darkly, his facial features not moving aside from his lips that were pulled back in a feral snarl.  
I can banish the sorcerers, move them into a another country's prison. Freid has an excellent guard unit in their deepest dungeons, Galese said slowly, allowing Dilandau to catch onto what she was saying. The snarl lessened but his eyes were still dark; distrust, anger and hatred danced in their garnet depths. Dilandau turned around completely then, allowing her to see one hand on the hilt of his sword and ready to strike.   
It doesn't matter how close they are to her they can still send her back, Dilandau almost growled.  
But she can't ask them to send her home if they're not here. And how will they even know to send her home if they're split up and unable to perform the spell together? Galese asked. Dilandau was silent though she thought she saw his grip on the sword tighten. For this service all I ask is one thing in return...  



	24. Part 23-Immortal Confessions

Immortal Confessions

The Hunt: Part 23   
Immortal Confessions  
-ZibbelCoot  
  
Disclaimer/Claimer:   
All Escaflowne characters, places and such are ©1996, ©1998, ©1999 TV Tokyo, Sunrise. English adaptation ©1998 AnimeVillage.com and the dub version they tried to pass off as anime belongs to Fox I guess. However, Zorya Pele, Syrun, Galese, Takaru/Ricpen, Rihae, Latro, King Kaele, Korent (as well as the places Celet and Hiwero) are my mine so ask if you want to use them. The song (the English and translation) is also mine so please don't use it without asking!  
  
  
Author's notes:   
Again, fanfic based 2.5 years post Escaflowne: A Girl in Gaea.  
What was the catch? It doesn't matter if the sorcerers are apart or together or dead, Zorya can (and might) still get sent home. A sort of damned if you do, damned if you don't catch-22.  
The references? Obviously the catch-22 from Catch-22, green being a cursed color from Anne McCaffrey's Pern series and last but not least Zorya's little maneuver with the dagger and Dilandau inspired by Frank Herbert's Dune.  
Why is this out now? You can thank Otakon 2001 for this being early (and General Thade too... ^_^)! You can also thank my horrible managers for this being late.  
Otakon was great! Also a mini-rant... It should not have taken me this long to finish this part. Next time someone poke me with a sharp stick to get me to write if need be (thank you Dilandra)!  
  
  
  
  
Celena's head was tilted upwards slightly, the older callused hand not bothering to move over her face any more than it had to. She could see his face perfectly, the lines of anger, of hate that propelled the war... and his eyes; the amber and chestnut brown eyes. Who are you? his voice seemed to boom in the throne room. At the throne the mystic stood, impassive as ever and her blue eyes contained a sadness that Celena denied she felt at one point in her life.  
An apprentice to your sorcerers Folken-sama, Celena said softly, wishing she could bow her head to him respectfully.  
Who are you, he repeated, and his fingers tightened around her chin. Celena's still short hair bobbed around her face, making her look like a disheveled angel...  
Celena Albatou, apprentice Folken-sama, she said again, this time her voice barely quivering with fear as she spoke. Folken's eyes narrowed at her for a moment but he released her face from his grasp.  
Albatou... Fanelia? he questioned her, his eyes never leaving her. for a moment fear nearly drowned Celena but she thought back to her brother. _Dilandau, wouldn't want me to be like this. _  
My parents were nobles there, until the war broke out. My mother was killed by a dragon and my father-  
Left you to the streets of Palace, Paruchi told me of this, Folken spoke slowly to the ten year old. I remember at the rites of passage and prophesy, your family was there. The impure Draconians were the only ones allowed to attend since you **wouldn't** interfere with the rites, Folken nearly growled, as if it had been Celena's fault Van was prophesied to be king instead of Folken. One eyebrow raised slightly as he watched her silent form. There were two children though, not just you.  
My brother Dilandau was there but, father sold him to the Barren Lands mines, Celena spoke without fear. For the first time in two years hope flared up within her. This could be the chance she was waiting for! If Dilandau was like her he had powers, and that would mean he could become an apprentice too! He's just like me, she added hoping it would sway her emperor.  
Like you. He's intelligent I suppose? Folken asked and Celena nodded. She wanted to tell him about Dilandau's wings but something didn't feel right, she had the worst feeling at the pit of her stomach that if she told him... Does he have wings Celena, like I used to?  
Celena bit down on her lower lip, for the first time unsure if what she'd told her emperor was the wrong thing to do. Yes, he used them when our mother was killed Folken-sama, she said softly.  
The emperor smiled at her but, it wasn't a kind smile that her father might've given her. It was more of a smirk, as if he knew something that she didn't. _It doesn't matter, the sorcerers have trained me and they'll train Dilandau too. Only I'll be the better one for now, I'll be strong._ You must miss your **brother** apprentice. Paruchi, set a course for the Barren Lands, he commanded that same smirk on his face. Behind her Celena's master bowed his head or, what appeared to be his head. Celena knew from a few weeks earlier that none of the sorcerers were human, only that they used a spell to appear human. When they performed their spells however that guise of humanity left them.  
Celena continued to stand there even as Paruchi's hand fell onto her shoulder. It felt just like any other human's hand... Come apprentice, we must prepare.  
Of course master Paruchi, Folken-sama, she bowed to her emperor before she left the throne room that uneasy feeling still with her.  
  
  
Dilandau watched her, the one he had chosen. Unlike everyone else she wouldn't leave, he made sure of that. In anyone else perhaps their conscience would've bemoaned the fact she had family, friends, everything back on the Mystic Moon. But, Dilandau's conscience died a long time ago. He would make sure Zorya wouldn't follow the path of those around him.  
As it was she wasn't meeting his eye, not even a fleeting glance. Dilandau's lips turned downward slightly, she wasn't even going to acknowledge- Lord Dilandau? Shesta asked in hushed tone. Dilandau turned his head only slightly to glare at Shesta for daring to interrupt him while he watch-  
People of Celet, I have news for you. The room quieted, something Dilandau despised. If these people were so dedicated to their ruler they should've been silent to begin with, not silent when asked. If **he** was king that would be the first thing his people would learn... It has come to my attention through my council and advisors that you are anxious to have a king at my side. I understand your concerns but, it is with deep regrets that I cannot grant your wish. After all, the nobleman's son or heir to another great nation would know nothing of this war and would only drags countless more lives into our fight. A fight that would take too long to educate my consort in. I have however, found a suitable consort, taking into consideration the past events. My life has nearly been snuffed out several times and without my trusted bodyguard and advisor, the Lady Pele and the dragonslayers I might not be here to address you now.   
The crowd was silent, riveted on the queen's words. Surely she spoke so disdainfully about the foreigners that she would be picking a Celetan nobleman as her husband. Dilandau tried to keep his face blank but could look nowhere but at Zorya. And **she** was still ignoring him. Next to him Shesta remained silent as did Gatty on his other side, some slayers behind him Korent stood at full attention no doubt. What if he had done all this for nothing? Well, he never did say he'd keep his pact with the queen...  
Our country needs not a diplomat nor a nobleman who knows nothing of what it is like to be a part of Celet's country, who has never felt this war in the very core of their being. Celet needs a king who can defend our country as well as he can fight the enemy himself. It would be wise to take a lesson from Fanelia- Dilandau nearly flinched at her words. She was mistaken in comparing any soldier to that weakling of a dragon king. -who has not been attacked once since the Dragon War. And so, it is with my deepest regret that for the sake of our country I shall marry a soldier so that it may **continue** to be a country. And of the soldiers in Celet there is no one better than the dragonslayers. General, you have my country's deepest thanks for allowing us to remain afloat in this time of stormy weather, she said and it almost looked as if she were doing it against her will. Dilandau new better than that however, he knew she'd practiced it all beforehand, just as he had.  
Her advisors immediately went up in arms and Dilandau didn't bother to hide his smirk. Predictable, useless and weak aristocrats out to protect themselves. Dilandau barely managed to glance behind him but caught sight of Korent. While he would not allow any dragonslayer out of his service this was a sacrifice he would have to make. His garnet eyes went from the still composed Korent to the dark haired bodyguard at the Queen's side. She had her hand on the hilt of her sword, ready if necessary to force the advisors and angry councilmen back. I knew that would be your decision but no, I haven't chosen your future king. You would not want me to pick the weakest soldier now would you? Galese's grey eyes met Dilandau's for a moment before quickly looking away. Dilandau barely looked to the side in time to see an almost horrified look disappear from Zorya's face.  
  
  
Zorya forced herself to remain calm. _She didn't mean anything by not picking the weakest soldier. There's no reason she was looking at Dilandau. She wants Korent, remember that. _Zorya took a deep breath and refused to even look at Dilandau. She didn't need to look at him, especially since...  
Once more Zorya forced her emotions to remain under control and nearly failed. I will hold a tournament for all of the soldiers within Celet. Zorya cast a few glances among the council and advisors, should they dare and try to advance upon the queen she would protect her. Just as Cerel had been teaching her when Dilandau-   
A sword clattering, his hands pulling her to him, his lips seeking hers... His warmth, that metallic smell of war and his armor's leather smell all around her. All of those sensations and then- I will allow only the best to enter. Each entrant must be sponsored by his commanding officer, or in the case of a commanding officer, by his unit. Again Galese looked at Dilandau and Zorya felt something in her stomach flip flop. This wasn't happening, it wasn't happening to her...  
But... this is an outrage to your subjects your highness! Your soldier king will be unable to rule- one advisor cried out.  
Then I suppose Fanelia's king is unable to rule as well. Watch your tongue Kopre, I am not my uncle. I am healthy and able minded, not sick and feeble. While your decisions and actions may have dark motives, **mine** do not, Galese cut off the agitated nobleman.  
What of civil unrest? Is it really that unwise to draw troops away from the front lines? What if your new king dies in combat? a different advisor asked. Zorya saw pain flit across Galese's face. _But the dragonslayers are the best of the best, there's no way that they could die in battle._ Zorya's hand on her sword clenched slightly as something settled in her stomach. Her grey green eyes moved away from the queen to the General. His face was blank of all emotion, aside from his hand on his sword and the familiar thirst for battle in his eyes.  
I understand your concerns Hapaon however, if I do not choose a strong king as you are all intent on marrying me off right this second then I will pick the best king for my country.  
Surely the other suitors and their proposals- Kopre tried to cut in again which simply warranted a glare from Galese.  
Have done nothing to help Celet. Only the dragonslayers have managed to turn the war in our favor, not trade with a country who has no need to waste troops on a country with an ill king and teenage princess, Galese said softly, although the venom that filled each word was clear. The advisors were silent at her statement of the blind eye each country gave them. Galese straightened up, the majority of the advisors glaring at her, not ready to accept defeat. _Maybe it's time to reevaluate the advisors. These men aren't any better than the sorcerers, even if they aren't trying to kill me._ The tournament shall commence tomorrow at dawn with the sixty four slots for my suitor being assigned tonight. I trust my country's protectors will not let me down.  
  
  
Latro didn't know how long he was out or, for that matter, how long he'd been in the darkness. All he could remember were the painful slaps and other punishment Dilandau unleashed on him when he walked down here. It had something to do with leaving the queen open to an attack by a doppelganger but he couldn't be sure anymore. The swelling on his eye had gone down and he was pretty sure the bleeding in his mouth and lips had stopped.  
Gingerly Latro ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth and then over his chapped lips. They were covered in dried blood and cracked but, he wasn't losing any more blood. Bloodshed, it never bothered him before, not when he joined the dragonslayers. But this was his own blood, shed for his love... But, she pushed him away. She rejected him just like Master Dilandau.  
_It can't be possible, she must love me! I didn't just imagine what she said or how she said it. I couldn't have imagined it..._ Latro's head began to droop forward, the dull ache of his bruised body lulling him into sleep. Sleep would not be easy for Latro however, as Fate would enjoy him as well as Dilandau. In fact, footsteps dragged across the dark dungeon their owner wondered why Latro hadn't bothered to leave his unlocked cell. The dragging footsteps continued until they stopped just outside his cell.  
Sorcerers... sorcerers will fix this, the owner of the footsteps rasped. For a moment Latro imagined her walking down the dungeon's depths, coming to her love's aide. His head raised itself painfully only to see what appeared to be a deformed corpse looking back at him.  
What the hell are you? Latro asked, not afraid in the least. Maybe it was death, his death finally ready to take him away from the dragonslayers. The creature just stared at him, his green eyes alight with an unnatural glow. _Those eyes, I know those eyes. Not that bitch that protects the queen but..._ he barely whispered as fear touched him with its icy grip. What did that to the apprentice?! _No, he's dead! He can't even be moving or talking!  
_Not your fate, the walking corpse almost whispered. Latro's hands were frantically searching the stale and urine covered hay around him, trying to find his sword. Not your fate. Fate was changed, the corpse continued to state in a trance-like state. You love neither.  
Of course I love the queen, what are you talking about! Latro spat at the corpse, his hand finally gripped the hilt to his sword.  
She's picking her king, you don't love her, the corpse said and Latro was steadily recognizing Takaru's voice. It was as if with each passing second the body was regenerating and disintegrating but, for the time being the corpse was fixing his vocal chords. She's abandoned you, Takaru instigated.  
No, she hasn't! She loves me, Latro replied in an almost desperate voice.  
Then be her champion, win her tournament, Takaru said and licked his peeling lips. Latro barely paid the corpse any attention although nearly anyone else in his position would be cowering in fear. _I can win it! I can win the queen and not be contested to my right!_ Latro thought excitedly, his love struck thoughts for the moment stealing his attention from the zombie-like Takaru that drudged deeper into the dungeon.  
Latro's aching muscles seemed to disappear and he stood up. It's amazing what one can do when one puts their mind to it. Even the pain from his split lip disappeared as Latro felt the hilt of his sword. Stray bits of the musty hay stuck to his skin, hair and uniform but, that didn't matter. All that mattered was getting to the tournament.  
  
  
Hitomi clutched the pendant, not sure if it was real or not. As she felt the slightest of pulses within the rose colored jewel a feeling of calm washed over her. Everything was going to be just fine. _But, why did it come back to me? Is Zorya in trouble? Will I have to call Escaflowne?  
_ she whispered within her room. She could still see him in her mind's eye, that raven disheveled hair, the blue tattoos on his skin and his chestnut colored eyes. Eyes that always seemed so sad to Hitomi but smiled to her just when- When Sora sang, when she brought me back here.  
Hitomi didn't regret coming home entirely. It would've been too much for herself and her family if neither saw each other again. But everything just seemed so pointless now. She wanted to go back, she wanted to see Van, she wanted to see all of Gaea when no one was trying to kidnap her or turn the planet into one huge fireball. _Hey Van, how long do you think I can stay here?  
Until the Mystic Moon calls you back again. Until that time, I will be with you.  
Thank you. We will always be together, right?  
_ Hitomi closed her eyes and could still see that sunset, the birds flying upwards from the cliff. She could almost feel the sun's last rays warm her skin and then that light unidentifiable feeling that made her back tingle. She could see Van's last smile to her and then the sad look that took over his face again. _He knew, he knew I was going to leave. But not so soon, I didn't want to leave so soon._  
The green eyed so called goddess of wings leaned back against her bed, the pendant still in her hand. Could she go back? Could she see everyone again? _Are you still so lonely Van? _  
Her eyes raised to her room's ceiling, I wonder what Fanelia looks like. You never said anything more than how green and lush the forests around Adon were Van. Is it any different now? _Are you any different?_ her unspoken thoughts questioned no one.  
The silence of the house struck Hitomi then. The house was never this quiet, especially since her little brother almost always had his friends over and playing those loud video games of his. Curious, Hitomi sat up and crossed her room to her door. No, it wasn't quiet, she could hear her parents arguing.  
Cautiously Hitomi opened the door and poked her head out, her parent's voice and words louder than before.  
How can you suggest this? She's our daughter, her mother was almost pleading.  
But you've seen what's she done, what she almost did! I know we thought that her moods two years ago were just a phase but look where that got us! The neighbors are talking about us-  
So? Let them talk, her mother insisted.  
About the Kanzakis and their insane daughter? The one who hasn't even gotten accepted into any colleges! her father raved and Hitomi's breath caught in her throat. It was true she hadn't gotten any acceptances but, it was because of her condition and what it did to her grades. _But it just seems so pointless, why do I want to go to college if it's only going to make my parents look good?_  
There's still time, her mother argued.  
For what? She could have another fit of depression or whatever you want to call it and then she won't get in at all! We already know she won't get any scholarships-  
You don't know that.  
Who would give it to our daughter? Her grades are almost as worse as when your mother died.  
You know Hitomi and my mother were close, her mother said softly and Hitomi almost missed it. Hitomi's eyes began to well with tears and she forced herself to stop. It was true, she had been close to her grandmother but that all changed three years ago when she died. _Grandmother, what do you think about all of this?  
_It doesn't matter, the schools don't care about that. She doesn't even run track anymore so she can't even get a sports scholarship. Besides, its not like we'd be able to afford it.  
I know the medication and the doctor visits are expensive but it seems to be helping-  
her father roared and Hitomi flinched. You saw what I saw! She was going to cut herself in the bathroom! What would the neighbors say then, oh look it's the Kanzakis, their daughter's suicidal you know. It'd be all over the newspaper with some scandalous title and they'd twist it around so it would be our fault! The tears Hitomi had held back were now running down her face. Was she that much of a burden to her family? Was that how they felt? _I would've been better off staying on Gaea..._ Its almost as bad as when they talked about her disappearance!  
You know she doesn't remember anything that happened, just that dream-  
Do you honestly think anyone actually believes that? her father questioned her mother. Hitomi waited for her mother to say something in her defense but only silence answered her.  
  
  
Korent wasn't sure how to react to everything that just happened. He had a chance, a real chance to be at Galese's side for the rest of their days. All he had to do was win the tournament. From the corner of his eye he saw nearly all of the dragonslayers lined up, their best armor on and their hands on the hilts of their swords. How was he supposed to win against his fellow dragonslayers?  
Ryuon had excellent aim and could fight fairly well with a sword. Gatty was the best of them though, nothing less would be expected from the dragonslayers second in command. There was no way he'd be able to defeat Gatty...  
He looked down at the tiny slip of parchment in his hands. _Fifty-six, this one little number could determine my fate._ Korent clasped the paper tightly, almost afraid to let the number out of his sight. That one number gave him the chance to spend the rest of his days with Galese. _But only if I can beat everyone else._  
  
  
The overseers were running towards them but, other slaves and Dilandau's powers prevented them from getting too close. As it was that Miguel boy had slit two overseers throats when they got too close to their group. _I need to learn how to do that. Once I can use a sword there won't be a reason to keep any weaklings around me._  
He wasn't sure if disposing of all of the other slaves was a good idea, now that he got to think about it. Miguel's skill with the sword could certainly improve... _But what if he got better than me? I'd be weak and he could-_ Dilandau giggled as he kicked his horse. There was no way anyone would be able to oust him, not since he was a descendant of the dragons...  
Dilandau-sama, I think we lost them, Guimel shouted from his horse. Dilandau's cackling was cut short by the high voice. If the curly haired boy was going to be such an idiot he might as well call out to the overseers and tell them where they were.  
Guimel, hush! They'll hear us and find us, one of the others spoke quietly as the horses continued to gallop. Dilandau's would be frown was turned into a smirk, _at least one of them has some sense_.  
We're going to head into the Barren Lands, Dilandau called over his shoulder and tugged on the reins lightly.  
B-b-but what about the legends of wild dogs? We should head for civil- Dilandau snarled and pulled on the reins to his horse sharply to the left. The horse barely managed to turn but when it did he led it to the whiner's horse. Before he knew what he was doing Dilandau had brought his fist up and slapped the boy across the face.  
Idiot! They'll follow us there and what then? Get recaptured like the little girl you are when we have no provisions to speak of? No one would dare follow us into the Barren Lands away from the mines, Dilandau growled fiercely. The brunette ex-slave quaked in the saddle, both hands holding onto the horse's mane for dear life despite the bright red mark on his cheek.  
  
  
Syrun sat in the corner of the darkened room, the skin beneath his eyes sunken and his once pale skin held a tinge of grey to it. _They've over used my powers, Sora. Where are you? Will I even get to see you one last time?_  
The apprentice was gone, Takaru was gone as well. You know what will happen when the General finds out, a voice spoke softly, as if unsure if Syrun was awake. The halfling turned to the voice, his blue eyes strained to find him in the darkness.  
Zongi? Yes, I know what he will do. He looked downward then, at his once clean mystic's garb and at the ornamentation his sister sown on his sleeves herself. I cannot allow him to find out. You will send them away, won't you?  
They are leaving in a day Syrun. Syrun closed his blue eyes, for the first time a feeling of relief filled him. Everything had gone so horribly wrong ever since the goddess appeared. _But, this is the right thing, it must be the right thing. So many people have died for this Sora, it must be right._ He'd made a mistake in his softness so many moons ago, when he let the General heal the goddess. It was a mistake!  
A mistake, Syrun whispered, the melodic words not lost in the darkness.  
What's a mistake Syrun? Zongi asked in Ricpen's voice.  
Nothing. I'll call to them now, Syrun replied and kept his eyes closed as he searched for his power to weave the spell. It seemed like Kuaru was so far away... so far...  
It shouldn't take them too long to arrive, not with Alseides as their wings, Zongi remarked but Syrun wasn't listening. He couldn't hear anything over the sounds in his head. Cries of pain, sorrow, forgiveness... _Death..._   
He could see death in his mind's eye, could hear the apprentice's voice in his head cursing him for throwing her to that fate. Syrun could hear her soul locked within the body of death, unable to flee its grasp. He could hear her whispers...  
**Mistakes-  
**_Kuaru, Paruchi-  
_**Mistakes, all of it-  
**_Kuaru! Paruchi is calling you back. The sacrifice-_  
**Mistakes, all of it! Every last thing a mistake-**_  
Kuaru! Kuaru! Bring Alseides to Celet, bring-_  
**Mistakes only bring-**  
Syrun whispered once more.  
  
  
Remind me why I ever thought my parents' advisors and councilmen would be any better than those assassin sorcerers? Galese groaned while in the privacy of her chambers. The guards outside had been given **explicit** orders not to disturb them or they'd be faced with Zorya's blade.  
I don't know, Zorya said absently, her eyes on the tall windows in the drawing room. Funny, Galese remained in her chambers even though she was the queen. The pink colors set a horrible tone for the room, at least Zorya thought so.  
Zorya? Are you all right?  
she answered, her mind elsewhere. She had the most wonderful view from the tall windows but it wasn't the scenery that preoccupied her mind. His face was still in her mind, his eyes searching for her in the meeting. _Was it just a heat of the moment thing? Or is this one of those macho soldier things, bed as many maids and maidens as you can before you leave._ Was that what Dilandau hoped to gain from the kiss the day before?  
Galese nearly shouted with mock anger. It was enough to surprise the red head however and she nearly jumped when Galese's voice was so close to her. Galese's eyes met her surprised ones but neither anger or annoyance filled them. A look of understanding was on Galese's face and gently she placed a hand on Zorya's armored shoulder. I remember that look. My uncle and his advisors, the ones before the sorcerers, always used to chastise me for wearing it. They said it would dissuade any possible suitors when they saw me.  
It took a moment for the words to sink in and Zorya didn't flush, for once, at Galese's implication. Galese I don't- Dilandau couldn't possibly, she tried to rationalize. Galese would have none of that of course.  
A wise person once said, you never know you're in love until its too late to pull yourself out of it, Galese said softly, that almost motherly smile on her face. It remained there for a moment longer until she removed her hand from Zorya's shoulder and turned around. Now, that of course does **not** mean you may ditch your duties just to go meet with that-  
Zorya added to prevent Galese from saying anything too degrading.  
**General**, yes. Besides there will be plenty of time for that when the dragonslayers return from the invading Hiwero front, Galese said and glanced at Zorya from over her shoulder, a sly knowing smile on her face.  
You mean, don't do what you did, Zorya replied, a small smile just beginning to show on her face.  
Exactly. I suppose this is for the best. I mean, my advisors would've tried to marry you off to someone else in place of me. While they would try to stand against anyone, not even they can hold off the General.  
I guess you're right, Zorya said slowly, allowing everything to sink in. Is that what Dilandau really wanted from her, love? _I never would've thought he of all people would want that. But I wouldn't have wanted it either, not when I came here. I'm not sure if I love him though..._  
  
  
Shesta was desperately trying to hold onto the horse's reins but was failing. He couldn't see straight, and if Dilandau-sama saw him like this... Shesta, do you need to rest?  
His blue eyes turned to the side to see another pair of blue eyes watching him. No, I'll be fine Gatty-  
What's the hold up?! We need to move as far as we can before dark- Dilandau's sharp voice cut through the twilight's impending silence. The other boys were silent as the horses slowed to a stop, with Shesta the source of scrutiny this time, not Dallet. Gatty maneuvered his horse between the silver haired youth and Shesta however, presumably to stop any repeat of the slap.  
He's fine Dilandau-sama- Gatty was cut off by a slap to his face as well but the tall youth remained firm in the saddle of his horse.  
I did not ask you Gatty, Dilandau almost growled. Although there was nothing about the particular scene to make Shesta nervous, a feeling of dread washed over him. Something... something was coming. _No! I can't let them know! I can't let them know I'm a freak... They'll cast me away like my parents did.  
_He could see their accusatory looks, the fear in their eyes, their hands shoving him into the streets. The names they called him, their own son... _No, I won't let them see..._ Despite all of his efforts Shesta failed and images assailed him in an unorganized jumble. Sand, dunes, mountains, their horses, their group and... D-d-d-dogs... p-p-p-pa-a-acks of them, Shesta hissed as pain laced through his mind. Gods when would it end!?  
The insults and shouting Dilandau had been waiting to unleash were cut short by Shesta's words. The blond haired boy's breath wouldn't slow, his eyes wide and unseeing of those around him. _Gods... just go away... go away..._ he whispered a final time as a clear vision of a pack of dogs stalking along the bottom of a dirt dune. The dune that they were on.  
Shesta let out a hoarse cry as the images left him; his eyes finally seeing everything around him. T-t-the dogs are stalking us! he managed to choke out before three furry beasts flung themselves into the air next to them.  
  
  
Korent wiped at his mouth, a small trickle of blood rubbed off onto his glove. The Celet elite were not to be underestimated. _It's not like they'd give up the chance to be king without a fight._ Two rounds down and only four more to go.  
While he hadn't injured any of his opponents too much, he certainly wasn't holding back much. Power was a dangerous thing to offer anyone. Of course, he wouldn't let anyone defeat him, not if it meant losing Galese. Korent practically threw all his weight forward, forcing his opponent back to avoid his blade. _Perfect._  
He dropped to the ground, seemingly as if his ankle had been sprained and struck out at the Celet soldier's feet. The man fell at the attack, only he fell backwards and onto his back. It didn't take the dragonslayer long to swing his sword forward and hold it to the man's throat while he was kneeling. Korent growled in a tone that could one day rival his General's.  
The soldier held up his hand, sweat and blood covering the Celetan's face. The match was over, with Korent as the victor. He didn't bother to give the soldier a hand up. Instead he wiped at his forehead, as much to wipe away the sweat as to clear his mind. The second round of the tournament was his, only three more to go.  
_I'm almost there Galese, almost..._ Korent's steps were slow and deliberate as the next two combatants took the field, two soldiers of Celet. The dragonslayer let out an amused chuckle as the two passed him. There was no way anyone would be able to stand against the dragonslayers in the end. His icy blue eyes went from the now fighting soldiers to his fellow slayers that won their own matches or were waiting for their match to begin. Would he be able to defeat them all?  
  
  
Kuaru did not trouble himself with running down the halls of the outpost. There were no intruders and he knew exactly where Refina was. As expected he came upon an open door to see Refina staring into a shattered mirror. Across her face was a still healing red mess from Celena's messy work with the dagger. They've called us, I expect you to tell the troops to move out. They won't be expecting an attack from this front as well.   
Refina didn't answer him for a minute and Kuaru almost thought she'd gone deaf as well as blind. Her blue eyes blinked and looked down at the bandages in her lap. I'll prepare then, she softly, almost submissively. _It took the little brat long enough to find her place._  
The Alseides will move out at sunset. The dragonslayers should be gone from the castle by then, Kuaru explained in a low voice. Refina's skin flinched, loosening part of the scab above her right cheekbone. A small trickle of blood flowed down her face just before she began to rewrap the wound, artificially blinding herself. Your eyesight has returned?  
Of course sorcerer. I would not be a competent mercenary without my sight. Kuaru turned around, a troubled look on his face. It was all too forced, her words too fast and pitch too high; she was lying. _It's a shame we need to dispose of another pawn. That just means there will be none in our way at the end. Surely Zongi will understand._  
I'll prepare the Alseides, after all it needs direction now that it has a host.  
  
It doesn't matter if the host is alive or dead, as long as it occupies the Alseides it will move at **my** command.  
she replied with just a touch of her previous strength from before they launched this whole entire war...  
  
  
Galese watched the tournament from her dias, just out of range from the combatants. The advisors had continued to plague her with their outcries of injustice to Celet. So much so that Galese fully intended to send Zorya after them just to have silence.  
Her grey eyes, tinged with worry, concentrated on the far end of the tournament grounds. There her would be champions awaited their chance. _Round four already... Will the General keep his word?_ Suddenly uneasy Galese watched her bodyguard from the corner of her eye. Zorya was stone faced and apparently bored as well.  
She bit down on her lip. Gods, she didn't even know if Zorya even **really** felt anything for the General. _Well, how would you feel about a blood thirsty General? Love isn't that easy to recognize._  
Shesta's up, Zorya noted absently and broke Galese from her thoughts.  
The dragonslayer made it this far... Only eight people would be dueling now. _Just a little longer Korent. _She'd made it her mission to personally watch over all his matches. The advisors of course dragged her away several times to try and talk some sense into her. _What does it matter that I missed a few less important matches?  
_When did Latro enter? Zorya's voice was soft now, the bored overtone gone from her words.  
Galese nearly gasped. _I thought Dilandau-_ The General told her the names of all the dragonslayers entering the tournament and Latro was not one of them.  
  
  
Zorya nearly flinched as Latro brought his sword hard against Shesta's side. The smaller dragonslayer staggered and was unprepared for the next attack. Latro's free hand swung around, easily knocking Shesta off balance. His sword came down a few seconds later, to stop at the skin of Shesta's neck. _The match, it didn't even last five minutes..._  
The match is over, Latro Onis is the winner of match B round 4, one tournament official called out. Latro backed away from Shesta, not even bothering to help the other dragonslayer up. Her grey green eyes squinted, trying to see what was the matter. _There's something wrong with him. He never fought like that before._ Zorya was jolted from her thoughts by an unmistakable presence. Sure enough Galese was glaring at the space just behind Zorya.  
a barely audible growl came from behind Zorya. She didn't need to turn around to see who it was.  
I thought you informed me of all the dragonslayers that entered, Galese hissed at them, trying carefully not to get the attention of her watchful advisors. Dilandau was silent which made Zorya, after ignoring him successfully all of the day before, turn her head to watch him. He was dressed in his full armor uniform as always, the red bringing out his eyes.  
He won't win. That was all Dilandau said, aside from the anger on his face. It placated Galese somewhat, though Zorya wasn't so sure of his words. It sounded like he was holding something back. _But Dilandau never does that..._ Another look crossed his face when he noticed her staring at him which almost made Zorya think he was questioning her without even saying anything.  
she said softly and gladly looked away.  
  
  
Foruma's back was painfully ground into by the cell's iron bars but that wasn't all that bothered him. Where are they? Garufo whined from his own cell.  
Patience. We waited this long and we can wait a bit longer-  
For everything to go wrong again? First our plan for the black dragon clan goes astray and now this plan goes to hell as well! Garufo screeched in a pitch above a normal human's range. _You're losing it._ As it was Foruma could barely see Garufo's pale skin dissolve and another darker color show from just beneath it.  
Takaru will have no problem leaving here until you do gain patience, correct Takaru? Paruchi's voice was directed away from his cell and to the perennial darkness around them.  
Fate changed... all fates changed... All because of you, Takaru's voice rasped. Foruma could make out the outline of his form, hunched over and his green eyes staring at them.  
Takaru, is the tournament finished?  
No, Latro's fate is changed. You changed it, Takaru repeated again. Foruma watched him, wondering if Zongi's removal of Ricpen had damaged Takaru in more than just his physical appearance looks.  
Your fate will be changed again if you do not release us Takaru, Paruchi stated with his familiar cool and commanding voice.  
But it will be corrected, not changed, Takaru babbled. Foruma could just picture Garufo ready to explode and shed whatever spell that protected his image.   
No, don't you see Takaru? This was your fate, we did not change it. If you go against us now you will be changing your own fate, Paruchi said smoothly, his voice low and even. Foruma was barely able to detect even the smallest amount of malice in those words. _If I were human I would believe him_, he thought. But that was the reason for all of this, their façades, their plans. If the power of the gods could make them like they were before... Before they tried to become gods on their own.  
_We were so close. If Folken hadn't interrupted-_  
No, not my fate, he began to speak again. Takaru's speech slurred, as if controlling his lips was too much for his mind to do.  
Yes, this is your fate. Your fate to release us, don't you see Takaru? Paruchi used a new tone now. The tone they all used at one time or another to admonish the apprentices. Takaru's green eyes, the only part of him not decomposed, latched onto Paruchi's.  
My fate. Not Ricpen's fate, my fate, Takaru voiced and Foruma recognized the spell. Paruchi was forcing Takaru to understand against his will. _No other way, besides Takaru wouldn't last like this for much longer anyway_, the cool calculating portion of Foruma's inhuman mind thought.  
  
  
Takaru huddled in one corner, almost afraid to move. Everything hurt, the skin that peeled off and then grown again, his scalp where new hair grew and clumps fell out. He was dead, his body thought that but, his essence refused to let the body die completely. _Ricpen? Ricpen?  
_He won't answer me, Takaru mumbled to himself and sunk inwards on himself. His bones repositioned themselves in his body and he could hear the sickening noise of his organs as they sunk inwards as well.  
Of course he won't. I have him now, Ricpen said softly. Takaru's eyes shot up at once to see Ricpen before him, in Zongi's control. The sorcerers were looking for you. But, I see you already released them.  
My fate, my purpose is done, Takaru repeated mechanically for Zongi. The skin on the doppelganger's face rippled, as if he were about to change his form. He did, the skin tones that once highlighted the prince of Hiwero's face dissolved into a pattern of white and blue.  
No, you're like me now but, not like me, Zongi said in his normally raspy voice. Takaru ignored him. He wasn't a doppelganger, he was an abomination with the sole purpose of aiding the sorcerers. You have an essence but, the body is unwilling. I have no essence but, a vessel, Zongi said slowly. Perhaps he hoped Takaru would actually listen but the zombie of an apprentice remained where he was, his green eyes unseeing of the doppelganger before him. I take essences Takaru, just as I took Ricpen. Be thankful that I left you a body for your essence.  
Takaru paid him little heed though his mind began to work. What if he was stuck like this for the end of time? Would his body decompose until there was nothing left for him to occupy but bones? _What if I can't die?_  
  
  
Galese clutched at the armrests to her makeshift throne as Gatty fell to the ground. His sword was halfway across the grounds and Latro was advancing upon the other dragonslayer mercilessly. If Galese didn't know any better she would've said that the General had possessed Latro. _Get up Gatty! Get up! You have to face Korent in the final battle!_  
She hoped Ryuon would fall to Korent in what would appear to be very heated hand to hand combat. Of course Ryuon didn't really want to be king so he'd have no motivation for the semi-finals. Korent's hope would give him enough to overcome his dragonslayer. At least, that's what Galese fervently hoped for. Galese threw a quick glance to the side at her . She'd been a fool to think she could trust the advisors her uncle held prior to the sorcerers. They were already fidgeting and talking amongst themselves, suspecting that it was all rigged before hand.  
_I'll have to keep Zorya close but, not the General. I don't know if he can lie without breaking into that maniacal laugh of his._ _They'll accuse all of this being rigged_. Galese shut her eyes briefly, not letting her advisors see her worry. Latro overcoming everyone in the tournament had not been planned. Then again rigging it so Korent would win hadn't happened either.   
_The dragonslayers will enter this tournament of yours. They'll defeat your guards and easily, he told her with pride on his face though it was pulled into a scowl.  
But what about Korent?  
If he really wants you then he'll make himself win. No dragonslayer will fall to another because you wish it, he'd told her, the scowl on his face all the while.  
I'm lucky he even consented to allowing the dragonslayers to enter. I just hope Latro won't be as focused as he is now_. Anxiety colored Galese's face for a moment too long as Zorya noticed it.  
My queen? the words in her voice sounded strange on her ears. _Zorya's not used to saying them either. _She refused to look at her advisors and concentrated on Zorya's face. If she looked away they'd question all of this.  
I'm fine, just a bit ill from watching all this combat, she lied and hoped that her advisors would buy it. A puzzled look crossed Zorya's face but the bodyguard didn't question her. The man standing behind Zorya however, grinned maliciously and didn't bother to hide it. _I wouldn't smile until you're sure the bird cage is locked,_ Galese grumbled to herself and tried to hide her frown of disapproval from the General. Latro Onis is the winner of match A round 5, the announcer shouted and caused the advisors to stir next to her.  
  
  
It was a rare moment that Korent found himself in. He was nervous, not the butterflies of anticipation for a battle to begin. Not the adrenaline rush of fighting off several opponents all at once. He wasn't just nervous, he was **afraid**.  
The final match will begin, Latro Onis and Korent Osuden of the dragonslayers unit are the finalists. He didn't need to be at Galese's side to hear the advisors whining and complaining. _But I'll be there soon enough... if Latro doesn't kill me first._  
He never saw Latro so focused, so vicious in all the battles and skirmishes they'd been in as dragonslayers. May good fortune be with both of you despite however this may end, the queen called out, her voice strong and commanding.  
Latro brought his sword up, a strange smile on his face. He almost looked like Lord Dilandau but Korent ignored it. The other dragonslayer rushed forward, a crazed look in his eyes. Korent sidestepped the attack and whirled around to bring his sword up to parry Latro's blow. It was almost as if Latro snapped and didn't care what happened except him winning the queen's hand. _I will not let that happen!_  
Korent pushed back, more forcefully than he ever did before, and barely managed to offset Latro's balance in the process. In doing that however Korent found himself with too much momentum to stop moving forwards and was caught over stretching with his sword. His eyes flicked from Latro's sword to the dragonslayer's face in a second. The surprise that colored the blond's eyes disappeared as an almost desperate joy filled them.  
That was the last Korent saw before Latro's other hand released his sword and took a jab at Korent's chin. _Not again! _Stars flashed before Korent's eyes but it was too late. He hi the ground with a stifled groan, his hands still on his sword. Latro's sword was already at Korent's neck, the sharp edge bit into his skin.  
  
  
Latro didn't bother to hide his smile of triumph. She was his, all his. If he couldn't have Master Dilandau then he'd take the woman who made him her knight. He allowed his eyes to slowly wander over Korent's seemingly prone form. _Gatty put up more of a fight than you_, he thought with a sneer. His eyes moved upwards to the dias where his queen-  
He caught her eyes, her **grey** eyes, with his own and froze completely. His smile faded, his facial muscles lax. She was staring right back at him but...  
Her face, it was hers...  
Her hair, it was hers...  
Her voice, it was hers...  
Her eyes... those weren't her eyes.  
It was that second of hesitation, that horrible moment of realization... the announcer began but Latro didn't hear him. That wasn't her, it wasn't his princess that he was struggling to win. His eyes wandered to the woman at the queen's side who only stared back at Latro, surprise in her grey-green depths.  
Those were her eyes, that was her face... Latro felt something stir within him. He'd been tricked into this, tricked into abandoning the true queen-  
It was then he caught sight of the General, **his** General. The dark eyes were narrowed, the General's eyebrows pulled down to match the noiseless snarl clearly meant for Latro. The blond's eyes widened just bit more, taking up more precious seconds.  
The General moved just a bit forward, his chin over Zorya's shoulder. That feeling Latro searched to find died at that sight.   
He wasn't fighting to be a knight of the queen he thought he loved. He wasn't even fighting to gain favor of his General. Everything he'd fought for was for naught. An empty void took up the place once occupied by Latro's desperate plight to win his love. There was no point to it now. Is the win-  
Latro's nerve endings didn't even register the blow Korent dealt him. He didn't even see Korent get p to strike at him. One second he was staring blindly at the dias the next his vision was covered in black spots. I do **not** yield! Korent shouted and Latro barely managed to bring his sword up to defend himself. The metal clashed and sparks flew. His attempt was not in earnest and Korent made quick work of his lowered guard. He couldn't tell how long they went on for, only that it ended with him on the ground, Korent above him and unmoving. the other dragonslayer hissed thorough clenched teeth, partly due to Latro's earlier attack.  
The defeated dragonslayer held up his left hand, too distraught to even dare to speak the words. _I have to. There's no way I can compete with Master Dilandau if he-_  
I yield, Latro managed to choke out.  
Korent Osuden is the winner of the final match, the announcer called out. His words were loud enough to prevent Latro from saying anything else.  
  
  
Zorya wasn't entirely sure of what happened. One second it looked as if Latro had won and then the next Korent reversed their positions. Not before Latro stared at her with a distraught look in his eyes. Seeing him on the ground, completely at the mercy of Korent with that still shocked expression; Zorya almost felt sorry for him. Almost.  
It was just about when the announcer called out Korent's confirmed victory that she realized Dilandau was leaning over one of her shoulders slightly. The familiar feeling of the hair on the back of her neck was absent, as if she were used to him that close now. Dilandau wasn't looking at her however, a part of her was slightly upset he wasn't, he was watching the two combatants. _Was he why Latro lost? Did he tell Latro to give up?_  
That was impossible though, and Zorya knew it. She also knew how it felt to be under the scrutinizing and demeaning glare of the General. _I don't blame Latro for giving up.  
_My queen we've indulged your childish antics long enough now if you'll entertain these propo- an advisor's voice drew her attention away from Dilandau.  
Galese completely ignored the advisor however and stood up. Congratulations warrior. You are the best warrior in Celet that wished to participate, Galese said with a small smile. If Zorya weren't paying such close attention to the queen she might've missed it all together. You will meet with myself and my advisors after you have cleaned up. Galese turned to face the advisors, an assortment of shocked and angry faces. You will compensate all the other soldiers that entered. Zorya, Galese called her and ended any protests that the advisors might voice.  
  
  
Kopre turned to Hapaon long enough to level him with a glare. I told you to be more forceful with your protest! the older advisor practically hissed at the other advisor. They weren't even instated for more than ten moons and already the queen eluded and defeated everything they wanted.  
We're only advisors, we aren't the rulers, Hapaon said curtly. So you won't fight with us to make sure we're still here in thirty moons? The advisor raised a chocolate brown eyebrow as he rose from his seat, following the the other advisors.  
What do you mean?  
If the queen continues with this then she'll get rid of us, just as she did to King Kaele's advisors- a withered advisor added.  
But they were trying to kill her and the Lady Pele, Hapaon tried to reason with them.  
She'll do the same to us, Kopre insisted.  
Now, now there. There's no proof she'll do this. She may rule like her parents or, do you not remember them? one wrinkled man spoke up, coming to Hapaon's aid.  
Thank you. Besides, she takes the counsel of Lady Pele as well. And she's agreed with us most of the time-  
That's it! The Lady Pele, she bears a resemblance to the queen. We can make her look even more like the queen and marry **her** off to a proper suitor, Kopre said excitedly. His fellow advisors stared at him for quite some time, not sure what to make of it.  
What if she doesn't want to? Hapaon ventured.  
My boy, you have a lot to learn about women. What woman wouldn't want to pretend to be a queen or even be her? the withered advisor chuckled as the advisors began their search for the proposals' substitute.  
  
  
It was easier to ignore the irate losers' of the tournament than Korent originally thought. Nothing mattered now, he'd defeated Latro (even if for a few seconds he didn't think he'd win) and he'd be Galese's king. He passed a dirty cloth back to Shesta, the tattooed dragonslayer watching him with wide eyes. Lord Dilandau won't like this Korent. We were supposed to enter to show our superiority in combat not win the queen's hand.  
Korent smiled at the younger looking slayer. I was in it to win from the beginning Shesta. And Latro gave me a scare but I still came out on top. Shesta touched his own bruised face at Korent's comment.  
I think Latro took it a little too seriously, Shesta whispered softly. Korent didn't even hear the other slayer's words as they reached the end of one hallway that opened into a courtyard that then connected to the main complex of the castle as well as lead back to the stables. _Hope our chargers didn't mind us using their training paddock as tournament grounds. _ Shesta hissed and snapped Korent out of his thoughts.  
The queen was waiting for them, her bodyguard and look alike just behind her and behind her... Lord Dilandau, your Majesty, Lady Pele, Korent rushed and bowed to them. He could see the sneer of contempt at bowing on Dilandau's face in his mind. when he rose and saw his General's face it was anything but that. Anger smoldered beneath what looked to be a calm exterior; after serving under the General for eight years anyone would be able to see that.  
Korent Osuden is it? I must say I look forward to getting to know you better. Provided you're not some Hiwero spy, Galese said with a smile. Korent felt himself smiling back and didn't resist it even as the advisors thundered down the corridor Galese came from.  
Your Highness! We cannot allo-  
Lady Pele, please escort the advisors back to the meeting chambers. I wish to speak with Korent about the duties he will assume, Galese spoke to Zorya, bypassing the advisors completely. Shall we?  
Korent held out his arm, the bulky dragonslayer armor gone from the matches before. He hoped Gatty wouldn't mind him borrowing the blue shirt. As you wish my queen.  
  
  
No sooner did Galese and Korent begin on their way did the advisors swarm Zorya. That in itself would be a feat to remember considering that Dilandau was no more than a foot away from her when it happened. Surely you can talk some sense into the queen. We need these marriage alliances desperately Lady Pele.  
She's made her decision, Zorya said and tried to back away from the suitors. _How did they manage to push Dilandau away?_ The advisors moved forward again despite the steps back she took. In a miet Zorya found herself within a human circle.  
Then surely you would not wish Celet to be handicapped would you Lady Pele? Zorya couldn't get out of the circle, the advisors were all around her.  
When will you wed Lady Pele?  
Surely we cannot allow such a woman as yourself to become a spinster-  
Lady Pele will you entertain a proposal from-  
No, let me out of here, Zorya tried to raise her voice to be heard but it failed. The advisors pressed against the circle further and Zorya couldn't help but feel suffocated. It was as if the first pillar of fire had become a ring of human bodies. _No...  
_Without warning the bodies and voices to her right were silenced and Zorya felt faint. The courtyard was tilting dangerously and she couldn't get her bearings. A low snarl was the only thing that broke the silence. Her feet seemed to fall out from beneath her, she needed air! A rush of fresh cool spring air flooded her from all sides and something supported her. Someone was crying, or whining might've been the better word to use. Zorya opened her eyes to see the advisors still in the circle but, it had expanded several feet outward. There was at least five feet between her and the nearest person, not including the writhing advisor with blood everywhere or-  
Dilandau's eyes were narrowed at everyone that formed the circle around Zorya. She became aware that it was his arm, stretched across her back, that supported her. The tournament did **not **concern her, Dilandau practically growled and Zorya felt something in her stomach flip-flop.  
one advisor stammered. Dilandau raised his hand, the one that held his bloodied sword and pointed it at the advisor.  
My sword will concern itself with you however, he said with a chuckle and Zorya saw the cruel smile that played on his lips now. He'd injure or kill anyone that would dare even try to speak with her of proposals. Shesta, the advisors forgot the way to the meeting chamber. Show them the way.  
The cherubic dragonslayer remained still and nodded, the shock very much apparent on his face. In fact, he couldn't take his eyes off Zorya or Dilandau. Zorya felt the faint heat on her cheeks and tried to extricate herself from Dilandau's arm. His grip was steadfast and refused to move; all while he was concentrating on glaring at the advisors.  
If they forget, help remind them, Dilandau said brusquely and waited for his point to get across before sheathing his sword. Shesta nodded, the slightly confused look did not leave his face, and faced the advisors for Dilandau and Zorya.  
This way. No, we can't bring a medic out here. You can carry your own can't you? a false bravado was in Shesta voice, as if he were still shocked at what he saw.  
You can let go now, Zorya told him and allowed her eyes to meet his.  
If I don't? A malicious and mischievous glint lit his eyes as he spoke. Zorya pulled away from him and Dilandau's arm gave her no resistance. The look on his face didn't change though Zorya couldn't be sure but something was off with him. Something was bothering him but, Zorya couldn't be sure.  
You didn't have to do that to the advisor. Galese will-  
I do not answer to you or her for my actions, Dilandau replied and looked over his shoulder at the retreating advisors.  
But, that wasn't necessary- Zorya began, the image of the wounded soldier in her mind.  
They're idiots, worse than that even. Without an example they'd continue. Although they'll probably try to anyway, Dilandau's voice dropped as Zorya slowed behind him. Let them try. While the last thing he said was barely above a whisper it held a guttural tone to it that made Zorya hang on each word. He was acting just as if...  
You growl like a wild animal. Like a dog, Zorya said absently, not expecting that to get a reaction from Dilandau. He visibly stiffened at her comment however, and his eyebrows came downward while his right cheek began to tick.  
  
  
Dilandau had no time to react other than to look at the three airborne objects. Shesta's shouting was surpassed by the surprised cries of the other boys. He managed to summon whatever it was in his blood again. It was enough to send one of the dog men backwards, the sound as its back hit the ground was a satisfying crack to Dilandau's ears.  
There was no time to revel in his small victory. The other two dogs had slashed at their horses throats and Miguel wasn't defending his horse at all. Fight back! Dilandau cried and forced his horse to turn around, forced it to face the monsters that were ripping apart its kin. The bay whinnied in fear and balked even as Dilandau forced it towards the two dog men.  
Before long Guimel and Shesta were knocked from their horses, Ryuon and Gatty were the next to follow. Dilandau couldn't understand why they were being thrown around like rag dolls. They'd gotten past **armed** overseers at the mines but these dog men-  
A paw came into Dilandau's view too late and he felt himself become airborne only to fall back to the ground seconds later. His jaw smarted but it wasn't enough to make Dilandau give in. he screeched and used his power on the advancing dog man; at least he tried to. He felt the power build within him as his anger grew and... Nothing. The feeling of power surging through his veins dissipated only to be replaced by a debilitating weariness. He couldn't stay awake... he couldn't be strong... he couldn't fight...  
He didn't even feel the pain of the dog man's last blow as the world darkened all around him. Weak humans. They run us out of our homes and then come to our lands again.  
We'll eat good tomorrow, unless Jajuka wants these little things for toys, the second dog man snarled. Lupim? Lupim are you all right? Dilandau could faintly hear them call out to the third dog man.  
It was torture, being locked away in the power deprived state. Dilandau gritted his teeth through the darkness, ignoring the pain it brought him. They'd escaped the energist mines only to be captured by dogs. They were slaves... again. _No! I won't let myself be a slave again, _Dilandau vowed while the dogs began to drag the unconscious boys.  
  
  
Kuaru stood before the red mass with no fear in his eyes. Everything would finally work out, they would make the sacrifice of the goddess with the god of death itself. A smirk pulled at his lips but, it didn't stay there for long. he called, not bothering to look behind him.  
The soldiers have moved out. Even if their forces return when we attack we'll be able to hold the castle. At least, we can hold it long enough to perform whatever it is you're going to do, Refina replied in an almost bored tone. He could tell she was still standing farther than she should be by the volume of her voice.  
We do not have any time to waste Rowisan, Kuaru growled and cast a glare over his shoulder. The bandages were gone from her eyes and the delicate blond eyebrows came down for a split second before she began to move.  
Satisfied, Kuaru turned his attention back to the Alseides. Blood of the impure Dragon awaken the ancient Armor*, he shouted. For a moment it seemed as if nothing happened. Kuaru remained focused, unblinking, on the Alseides. The life, what little was left, in the outpost's courtyard ceased to exist. The crickets no longer chirped and the buzz of greedy flies was quiet. A sickening sound filled the air and if Kuaru had focused on Refina instead he would've seen her face blanche. It sounded as if muscles were being ripped apart and bones being cracked in two.  
You are mine Alseides! Obey my word! Kuaru shouted, for the first time afraid. If all the spells, all the extra hours of research were for nothing then Alseides would destroy them both and the goddess could get away. The sounds stopped momentarily, long enough for the emerald spheres in the red god's to focus on Kuaru. I gave you a host and I can take it from you.  
Alseides was silent still and Kuaru grinned. Come Refina, it doesn't need to absorb anything else any longer.  
  
Syrun helped with the spells girl. Do you think it can rebel from all the spells of the Black Dragon army and a mystic's song? Whether Refina held her tongue out of fear or agreement Kuaru would never know. Alseides, host, bring us to Waesir. Bring us to our goddess of wings! Kuaru shouted at the god. The Alseides remained in its mute stupor before the bone cracking and sinew ripping resumed. The early dawn's light was blocked from view as wings protruded from the instrument of destruction. Yes, bring us to her, Kuaru whispered and stepped onto a crima platform made from the god's blood. he shouted when the blond did not follow him immediately. Do you want to face the dragonslayers in hand to hand combat?  
No sir, Refina muttered but, Kuaru didn't like the tone of her voice. If she were hiding something she was doing so badly.  
  
  
Dilandau didn't bother to fein interest as the queen briefed her other Generals. Those buffoons would take the main front while the dragonslayers would sneak in the back and skewer the Hiwero troops. Ricpen wore a frown on his face but Dilandau paid him no attention. It was that idiot, part of him anyway, that nearly killed Zorya in the first place. Why can't you simply tell your soldiers the war is off? one general asked Ricpen.  
They don't listen to me. They didn't listen to me the day the sorcerers came into my country. The sorcerers are under arrest now so they must be following someone else's orders. The dragonslayers will determine-  
They'll be on the walk of the dead before your forces even begin to fight, Dilandau said with a smile. Which is why this meeting should be over already. This time Dilandau directed a glare at both Ricpen and Galese. The abomination was trying to get close to the queen through aide with war tactics. It didn't make sense, especially since it was fairly obvious Galese was set in her decision about the tournament king.  
You will allow my future king to remain in the castle, won't you General? He needs to be informed of some of the more complex duties as king. It took nearly all Dilandau's remaining self restraint not to growl or frown at the queen. He did not appreciate being tricked or coerced into anything. _It's worth it. It has to be worth it. She won't leave me like the others, she won't be weak like the Dragon's hand maiden._  
Dilandau made a gesture of agreement with his hand and Galese nodded. Then I adjourn this meeting. Generals you have my prayers for you battles- He didn't hear the rest as he was already out the door. There was only one thing he wanted to do before he would lead the dragonslayers to a defunct outpost only a few moons away.  
  
  
Zorya had been enjoying her morning, especially since she wasn't in the tactics meeting with the queen and generals. She didn't want to see Ricpen, even if he wasn't all Takaru. The small portion that was Takaru unnerved her more than she would let on.  
She glanced out one window, the morning fog blending the still snow covered ground with the sky. How many more times would she get to see this in her life? Once more? Fifty times, a hundred? A part of her ached at that thought. She still had things unfinished but, if she had to make a choice-  
The advisors will try again if you're unattended, his voice didn't disturb the cool morning scene Zorya watched. The smile still on her face she turned to him. He wore his full suit of armor, the red leather pieces underneath, the heavy breastplate and other coverings and then the white overlayer. He was a General ready for battle, despite whatever the outcome might be. As it was he looked the complete opposite of Zorya.   
She chose to dress in something a little more breathable and chosen a dark green dress native to Celet. I think they got the point yesterday.  
Dilandau's garnet eyes were locked on hers. Even if she wanted to look away Zorya was unsure if she would be able to. When this battle is over I will return, and you **will** be here, Dilandau said evenly. It was almost as if he wanted to command her to stay.  
Zorya wasn't sure how to respond. She didn't feel like flinging herself into his arms and telling him how much she'd miss him. She wasn't even sure if she would miss him. Her stomach flip flopped and Zorya shut her eyes briefly. No, that wasn't true, a part of her would miss him.  
he asked when she didn't respond. His eyes hadn't moved at all, even when she'd shut her own. They were still on her, asking yet another question that Zorya didn't know if she had the answer to.  
You can't order me, Zorya said evenly as she tried to find the answer. Dilandau' eyes hardened; his cheek twitched involuntarily.  
You're not a dragonslayer I can order. That is... it... Dilandau seemed to fumble for the right words although his cool exterior remained the same. Gaea would not deprive me of the one thing I wish to possess. You will be here.  
Zorya didn't know whether or not to argue with him on that. If I'm sent back?  
Dilandau shifted his weight, his chin inched up that much higher. Gaea would not dare to deprive me of my wish or She would tremble beneath my rage, he said casually, his haughty tone infecting each word. Zorya had to smile at that, one corner of her mouth inched upwards in a softer reflection of Dilandau's smirk. _He would start a war on the planet itself for me._  
Zorya began but stopped. She wanted to say something, to let Dilandau know of her uncertainty but couldn't. I'll be here. It could work, stranger things had happened to stranger people. _But I'm still not sure..._  
Dilandau's smirk softened into a smile, his facial features relaxing just a bit. Then I will **return**, his words didn't help to calm her worries. The silence after his words was awkward, with neither person moving towards the other.  
Finally, wishing to put her worries at ease Zorya closed the gap between them. I expect you to return, she told him, though her heart wasn't completely in the words. The smile, the smile she never saw him show another living being, remained on his face even as he leaned towards her. His arms went around her smoothly and his lips claimed hers. It was certainly more poised and gentler than the first time he'd tried it on her. Zorya's eyes closed and it seemed nothing mattered. But feeling returned to her, and Zorya found herself more confused than before as he pulled away from the kiss. _I want you to return._   
I will return, aand you will be here. As long as you will be here I'll return, Dilandau spoke softly, as if he were afraid anyone else might hear them. Zorya thought that foolsih until she processed everything. This was probably the closest she would ever get to I love you' from him at all. Her stomach flip-flopped again and she tightened her arms around him, daring him close to her face again.  
I want to be here. I want you to return, she whispered in turn, allowing herself to lean into his kiss.  
  
  
  
*Kuaru's spell is a direct quote from the movie when they revive Alseides.  
  
The Hunt: Part 23  
Immortal Confessions  
Zibbelcoot@aol.com  
http://homepage.mac.com/zibbelcoot/  
Date Started: 7/18/01  
Date Completed: 8/25/01 


End file.
